Una Vida diferente
by alelu30
Summary: Todo comienza en el mauritania, terry y candy se conocen y comienza una historia diferente donde nuestros personajes por fin tendran la oportunidad de estar juntos y vivir felices para siempre! cap 30 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Una Vida diferente**

**CAPITULO I**

Se sentía mareada, como si estuviera caminando sobre un trampolín, se dio cuenta de que haber bebido de un solo trago el licor para brindar por el último viaje del capitán no había sido la mejor decisión de la noche, así que opto por salir del salón para tomar un poco de aire para que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas…

"George! George!... En un minuto… hip… vuelvo!" – dijo con la cara toda sonrojada debido al bochorno que le producía la champaña

"Está bien señorita Candy, desea usted que la acompañe?"- dijo George frunciendo las cejas, notandose que estaba preocupado por ella

"No! No te preocupes! Solo necesito tomar aire, me llevare mi chal y estaré bien".- sacando la lengua y guiñando el ojo, para que George notara que no tenía nada y no se preocupara demasiado

"Como guste señorita Candy".- tratando de contener una sonrisa

George vio como se alejaba y cómo se tropezaba con todas las sillas y pedia disculpas a la mayoría de personas que se encontraran en su camino, "definitivamente le prohibiría tomar champagne de ahora en adelante".

Conteniendo su risa lo más que pudo opto por mejor seguir con la plática y que luego iría por ella si es que demoraba mucho en su retorno.

"Upsss creo que si me embriague, pero si apenas tome una copa?".- golpeándose la cabeza con su propia mano.- "Auch jaja eso si me dolió, que torpe"

Al estar por fin fuera del gran salón sintió el frio de golpe y cruzo sus brazos para aplacar el frio

"Hace frio! Y la niebla esta cada vez más espesa! No se puede ver nada".- noto que algo rozaba con sus mano.- "Mi chal!".- viéndolo caer y alejarse de ella cada vez más por el viento, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ir tras el. Ese chal había sido un regalo que le hizo la Tía abuela, así que debía recuperarlo sea como sea

Había estado demasiado pensativo durante todo el viaje de regreso a Londres, pensado en que haber ido a ver a su madre, la famosa Eleonor Baker, había sido un terrible error, error que estaba pagando ya con el terrible sufrimiento de recibir un rechazo nuevamente. Pensó que quizás sería diferente, que ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y que serian una familia feliz, que ella lo consolaría y nunca mas lo dejaría regresar con el duque.

"Que idiota fui".- mientras lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla y suspirando lo más hondo que pudo

Luego de pronto escucho unos pasos y el sonido de un vestido arrastrarse y maldijo para sus adentros pensando en la persona que interrumpía sus pensamiento, luego escucho la voz que aquella misma persona decía algo sobre "La Bruma", su voz le parecía muy dulce y encantadora pero no volteo, decidió seguir mirando el mar, tratando de calmar su alma.

Escucho que los pasos súbitamente se detenían y sentía que una mirada lo penetraba,

"Hay alguien allí?".- pregunto y vio la espalda de una muchacha

Ella estaba dándose la vuelta ya, se sentía muy tonta al haber creído que ese muchacho era Anthony, tantas veces de haber visto la visión de él, pensó que esta vez desaparecería al instante pero como no sucedía decidió acercarse mas para observarlo bien, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que este muchacho no era rubio sino tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, que era quizás más alto y no era tan delgado como lo era Anthony, y parecía estar muy triste "Hasta podría decir que estaba llorando, definitivamente no es Anthony", pensó dando un largo suspiro

"QUE TONTA!" se decía mentalmente y apenas y había dado dos pasos para regresar al salón cuando escucho la voz de aquel joven.

"Si! Perdóname, no quise molestarte…."- dudo un segundo y luego dijo.- "me pareció que estabas muy triste".- reflejando en su mirada verdadera tristeza, curiosidad y vergüenza por haber sido descubierta de esa manera

"Que estaba muy triste? No es verdad! Estoy muy triste! Jajajajajaja.- antes de comenzar a reír se tomo un instante para mirarla detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que tenia maso menos unos 14 años, delgada con suaves curvas. Con un muy bonito cabello rubio y ensortijado, que caía libremente solo sujeto por una cinta roja. Sus ojos verdes le parecían que mostraban verdadera sinceridad, su rostro lleno de pecas y una nariz muy respingada, todo en conjunto le parecía mostrar que era una joven con mucha simpatía y definitivamente muy hermosa.

Ella lo miraba confundida, con el entrecejo fruncido.- "Esta loco, primero estaba llorando y ahora rie escandalosamente".- pensó mirándolo detenidamente, tratando de entender cual era el chiste

"En que estas soñando pequeña pecosa?".- dijo mientras seguía riendo

"Pecosa yo?".- mostrando verdadera sorpresa y confusión al ver q se le acercaba aun mas

"Lamento mucho tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa!".- acercándose peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa picara de lado

"Eso a mi no me importa! me gustan mucho las pecas!.- dijo verdaderamente molesta al comprender que se estaba burlando de ella

"Entiendo! por eso las coleccionas!".- le dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en su barbilla, deseaba seguir burlándose de esa joven tan linda

"Si! Y últimamente he estado pensando en cómo conseguir más!".- deseaba poder estrangularlo, nunca nadie se había burlado de ella por sus pecas

"Qué bien!".- dijo sorprendido, no pensó que aquella jovencita no se amedrentara ante alguien que la molestara, estaba totalmente encantando al ver que además de linda, no era ninguna miedosa ni boba

"Estas celoso porque tú no tienes ninguna verdad?.- ese muchacho la estaba sacando de sus casillas, aunque era verdaderamente guapo, y tenía una voz muy varonil, nunca pensó que alguien así fuera tan desagradable

Terry silbo y sonriente dijo.- "Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita?"

"Claro que si!".- la poca serenidad que le quedaba desapareció y le dio la espalda

Jajajajajaja….-poniéndose serio de pronto.- "pues eres muy hermosa".- lo dijo casi como para él mismo y dio un corto suspiro y le dio la espalda también.

Candy quedo sorprendida, luego de molestarla por sus pecas le dijo que era hermosa "Me dijo que era hermosa" y de pronto sintió como le quemaba la cara.- "hermosa" esa palabra hacía eco en su cabeza

Luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Terry volteo lentamente, tomo la mano de la pecosa haciendo que se voltee lentamente, cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que ella tenía y que estaba totalmente sonrojada, sonrió de medio lado tomo su mano derecha y decidió que era momento de presentarse, debía saber el nombre de esa hermosa joven

"Mi hermosa dama".- beso el dorso de su mano derecha.- "Mi nombre es Terruce…Terruce Grandchester". No dejo de sonreír y bajo lentamente la mano de la joven

Candy no podía decir una sola palabra, no podía creer que el joven que la había sacado de quicio hace unos instantes, ahora estaba siendo tan amable y caballeroso al presentarse.

"Mi... mi nombre es … Candice White Andley".- trato de salir de su shock para que él no lo notara y esbozo una leve sonrisa, se sentía más roja que nunca.

"Que dulce nombre, y hermosa persona quien lo posee".- se sentía hipnotizado al ver esos enormes ojos verdes, como si pudiera leer algo secreto en ellos, algo que para él era indispensable descubrir, "Que hermosos ojos" pensó

"Me puedes decir Candy… Candice es muy formal no crees?".- trato de continuar la conversación, no le gustaba perderse en esa mirada azul que el tenia, la hacían sentirse en paz y en mucha calma, de alguna forma se sentía segura con él, se sentía extraña al darse cuenta q con solo mirarlo podía sentir todo eso, haciendo que se pusiera cada vez mas roja

"Muy bien Candy".- le dijo con una sonrisa picara y ojos maliciosos, luego de salir del trance que había sido mirarla a los ojos.- "Y supongo que querrás llamarme Terry... no es así?"

"Qu... qué?".- había estado tan concentrada en sus ojos que ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijo

"Que me digas… como desees pecosa".- sonriéndole sinceramente, sí que le agradaba esa chica!

"Ah claro… bueno entonces Terry será".- sonriéndole también

"Señorita Candy? Señorita Candy donde se encuentra?".- de pronto ambos escucharon una voz y giraron al mismo tiempo

"Uy! Creo q se me paso el tiempo volando, debo volver… ahí voy George!".- dijo agachando la cabeza un poco apenada.- "De seguro debe pensar que soy una niña a la que vienen a recoger"

"Está bien señorita Candy".- se oyó a lo lejos

"Lo siento, pero debo retirarme Terry, fue un gusto haberte conocido".-le dijo regalándole las mas grande y sincera sonrisa

"No te preocupes pecosa, además aquí ya está haciendo mucho frio".- dijo mas serio de lo que quería sonar, sentía rencor por esa persona que los interrumpió y q ahora se llevaba a la joven q le hizo olvidar aquella tristeza q sentía hace un instante

"Parece enojado".- pensó y agacho la cabeza, triste también, "Quizás hice algo q le incomodara"

"Hasta luego Candy, sé que nos veremos pronto".- trato de cambiar su ánimo y sonrió para ella, ya que noto como Candy sintió su seriedad y no quería q pensara que estaba enojado con ella

"Si Terry… hasta pronto".- se dio la vuelta para irse y de pronto sintió como de un momento a otro ya estaba en una dirección opuesta a la q tenía cuando se dirigía a marcharse, ahora estaba volteada y muy cerca del rostro de Terry

Él no resistió la necesidad de sentirla más cerca, apenas la vio con la intención de irse, decidió tomarla de la mano y darle la vuelta, estrecho con ambos brazos su pequeña cintura para tener sus rostros muy cerca. La ciño muy cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo como la respiración entre cortada de Candy rozaba su rostro.

Ella no respiraba estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer Terry, la tenía muy bien sujeta a él, sabía que si hubiera deseado moverse no lo hubiera logrado siquiera, sus brazos apresaban perfectamente su cintura, sentía la respiración entrecortada de Terry sobre su rostro, y lentamente subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, y nuevamente, sus ojos azules la hipnotizaron, no podía ni quería dejar de mirarlos, era adicta a su mirada, a lo que en ellos podía ver, lo que ellos le hacían sentir

Terry sintió su aroma, el más delicioso que había olido algunas vez.- "Flores, quizás" pensó, ver su rostro de sorpresa le pareció encantador, y al momento de ver sus labios entre abiertos tuvo unas ganas incesantes de besarla, besarla hasta que él se canse, besarla hasta que se harte, tuvo ganas de nunca dejarla ir y se quedaran así para siempre, pero volvió a la realidad, esa no era forma de tratar a una dama, por los malditos comentarios de la sociedad hipócrita, no esa no era forma de que un caballero se comportara, no podía hacerle eso a aquella jovencita tan encantadora, asi que opto por lo mas "sano" y acerco su rostro peligrosamente hacia el de ella y la beso en la mejilla muy cerca de su boca

"Te buscare".- le susurro al oído y la soltó para irse a paso rápido, reclamándose por la tontería que iba a hacer, preguntándose porque esa chiquilla le hacía sentir esas cosas, "Pequeña pecosa" pensó sin dejar de sonreír ni minuto.

Un momento estaba en sus brazos y al otro él se había marchado y desaparecido por el largo corredor del barco, no podía decir ni una palabra, a penas y respiraba, solo podía sentir, sentir el rastro húmedo que dejo el beso de Terry, sentir el cosquilleo que le provoco que él le dijera algo al oído, sentirse flotar por haber estado entre sus brazos, se sintió demasiado confundida, demasiado feliz, demasiado emocionada, eran muchos sentimientos los que sentía.

Se acerco a la baranda del barco y se empezó a calmar, a respirar para que se vaya el color rojo de sus mejillas, las cuales las sentía al rojo vivo, a pensar en todo lo que había sentido en ese instante, pensar en Terry y preguntarse si es que quizás sintió lo mismo que ella.

"Por que? Por que hice eso!".- Terry parecía un león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, no podía creer lo había estado a punto de hacer.- "Es mejor asi, quizás nunca mas la vuelva a ver".- salió de su habitación y miro el mar, perdiéndose en el, recordando a la pequeña pecosa que había querido besar con unas ganas mortales, recordando también todas sus tristezas y desprecios recibidos, sintiéndose completamente solo nuevamente, pensando en que su futuro seria asi siempre, él, el mar y su amiga la soledad.

* * *

Nota:

Hola! Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo este primer capitulo, en verdad estaba muy temerosa de hacerlo porque es el primer fic que escribo! Asi que me encatara recibir sus reviews porque se que necesito mejorar en varias cosas :D asi que déjenlos nomas :D con confianza!

Todavía me cuesta entrar un poco en la mente de Terry, asi que tratare de mejorar en cada capitulo

Muchas gracias por leer! Y bueno seguire escribiendo :D gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

A penas y había podido dormir, los recuerdos sobre su viaje a Estados Unidos aun lo atormentaban, los recuerdos de lo vivido años atrás con su padre, quería olvidar todo eso, olvidar a su madre, olvidar a su padre, olvidar que todas las amistades de su padre siempre lo llamaban "bastardo"

"Idiotas".- dijo con profundo desprecio y arrojo el vaso de whisky que se había servido.- "Sera mejor largarme de aquí".

Salió hecho una furia de su recamara, no era la más grande, pero sí de las más lujosas que había en el Mauritania, ya que debido a que cargaba sobre sus hombros el famosos apellido Grandchester, no podía ser de otra manera, así él se rehusara, siempre tendría una habitación 5 estrellas a su disposición, aunque en ese momento le venia muy bien, ya que había gastado el poco dinero que llevo en su boleto para ir a ver a su madre.- "Por ver a esa actriz" pensó, suspirando muy ruidosamente.

Se detuvo frente al salón, sabia q quizás no habría nadie, porque ya había pasado la hora de la comida, y su estomago le decía que debía comer algo, así que decidió entrar a ver si tenía suerte y encontraba algo de comer

"Buenas tardes señor Grandchester, desea que le sirvamos algo? Alguna bebida? Algo de comer quizás?"

"Deseo comer algo…. que están sirviendo?".- pregunto totalmente indiferente.- "que no entiende que solo deseo COMER, lo que sea!" pensó un tanto molesto.

"Bueno estamos sirviendo Papa asada rellena con tocino y además….. "

"Sírvame eso y rápido…. y además tráigame una copa de vino".- le interrumpió deseando que por fin se vaya y le sirva lo más rápido posible, no quería estar mucho tiempo en el salón

"Si señor"

Dio un largo suspiro, y decidió distraerse con lo que sea mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran su comida. Estaba sentado muy apartado de la vista de todos, pero el podía ver a plenitud el hermoso salón en el que se encontraba. Vagando su mirada alrededor de este, se dio cuenta de la presencia de una rubia cabellera que le pareció familiar, estaba ahora sujeta en dos coletas y parecía que aquella joven estaba jugando con "… un mapache?" pensó. No pudo contener su sonrisa, ahí estaba, la chica que por una noche, le hizo olvidar toda su tristeza y que por alguna razón, sentía ganas de conocerla aun mas.

"Klin! Klin quédate quieto! Si no nos retaran!".- Candy reía mientras Klin intentaba lamerle el rostro

"Señorita Candy, ha pensado usted en lo que harán con Klin una vez que lleguemos a Londres?, el colegio es muy estricto y no aceptaran a su mascota en él".- dijo George muy ceremonioso y serio, tomando un poco mas de su café

"No, aun no, tenía la esperanza de que a Stear y a Archie se les ocurriera algo".- dijo visiblemente triste, no quería separarse de su amigo, el la había acompañado en todas las etapas de su vida, y necesitaría de él en esta nueva que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Pues esperemos que a ellos se les ocurra algo, sino siempre podemos pensar en dejarlo en el zoológico".- tomo otro sorbo de su café

"NO! Por favor George! Klin tiene que estar conmigo, por favor!.- Lo dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos, la sola idea de que su amigo se alejara de ella, y estuviera en un zoológico la atemorizaba.

Terry a lo lejos pudo ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía la pecosa por algo que su acompañante le dijo, sintió que la sangre le hervía, "Como ese sujeto se atreve a hacerle daño" apretó con más fuerza de la debida su copa de vino y tirando a un lado sus cubiertos, con esto se le terminaron de quitar las ganas de comer algo.

"Señorita Candy, usted sabe que a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero debemos pensar en todas las opciones, por última opción, podemos hacer pasar a Klin por una estola, y el debe colaborar para que nadie se dé cuenta".- dijo tratando de consolarla de alguna forma, le rompía el corazón verla tan triste por su mascota

"Si George, klin colaborara, no te preocupes!" .- sonriendo nuevamente, le alegraba saber que había otra opción para tener a klin junto a ella .- "Sera mejor que salga, creo q Klin tiene muchas ganas de jugar, te veo después George!".- sonriéndole salió del salón con dirección al patio que había en el barco, ahí podría jugar con tranquilidad con Klin sin temer que rompiera algo en el salón.

"Que habrá pasado para que se ponga así?".- pensó Terry, sintió curiosidad por saber a que se debía esa reacción de ella, y de saber quien era ese hombre que siempre estaba a su lado

"La cuenta".- dijo y salió sin perder de vista el camino que la rubia tomo

"oh Klin, la idea que dio George me parece la mejor! Creo que podremos hacerte pasar por un chal! Jaja".- empezó a dar vueltas con el coati y a reír con ganas

"Vaya vaya! Además de coleccionar pecas, ¿coleccionas animales salvajes señorita pecas?".- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, tratando de contener la alegría que le daba volver a ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas

Se detuvo en seco casi perdiendo el equilibrio al escuchar la voz de Terry.- "Ya te he dicho que no me digas señorita pecas! Mi nombre es Candice…CANDICE!".- lo dijo muy claro y despacio, deletreándoselo para que por fin comprendiera, le agradaba volver a verlo, aunque se burlara de ella

"jajaja señorita pecas suena mejor, y como se llama tu amigo?" agachándose para estar al nivel de klin, este primero le gruño pero luego de que Terry le rascara detrás de su oreja se acerco a él con más confianza, le cayó muy bien aquel animalito

"A klin no le gustan los extraños! Y mucho menos tan antipáticos como tú!.. jum!".- Le saco la lengua y cargo a Klin para alejarlo de él, le parecía muy extraño que Klin lo aceptara, a él no le gustaban mucho los extraños

"Vamos pecosa! No seas egoísta a mí también me gustan los animales!"

"Enserio? Enserio te gustan? Vaya".- dijo con cara de confusión y sorpresa

"jajaja por que te sorprendes tanto?".- su rostro de confusión le sorprendió, "acaso tengo cara de un ogro que no quiere a nadie?" pensó

"Es que, no se, me imagine que eras de esas personas que no le gustaban ningún tipo de compañía y mucho menos de animales, que nunca tuvo ni siquiera un perrito!".- dijo un poco avergonzada y con la mirada clavada a los pies, sabía que había hablado demás y lo último que quiso era hacerlo sentir mal

"Pues en parte tienes razón pecosa, nunca tuve un animal como mascota, NI SIQUIERA UN PERRO. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten, nunca los tuve porque a… (La cara de cerdo de la duquesa, quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua, no quería que ella se enterara de su vida familiar)… porque no había lugar en la casa donde yo vivía".- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente y girando su rostro, todos los recuerdos tristes volvieron a él nuevamente, su dura infancia, la indiferencia, trato de ocultarla, no quería que esa muchacha lo viera triste nuevamente, no lo iba a permitir.

"Esta triste otra vez".- pensó, su corazón se oprimió, inexplicablemente le dolía verlo triste y peor aun saber que ella en parte había tenido la culpa por algún comentario que dijo, agacho su cabeza y miro al suelo pensando en algo que decir para animarlo.

"Quieres dar un paseo Terruce?".- se sonrojo por lo que dijo, en verdad quería pasear con el por el barco, pero no quería sonar como una muchacha mandada y liberal que daba el primer paso al invitar a un hombre.

"eh? Claro claro".- se distrajo tanto que apenas oyó lo que le pregunto, pero su corazón se paralizo al entender lo que ella le había pedido, le sonrió de medio lado y un brillo de arrogancia se asomo por su mirada.- "Si quieres estar a solas conmigo no debes dar tantas vueltas pecosa, solo debiste decirlo".- dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla, acercándose peligrosamente a ella

"qu.. Que has dicho?".- quito su mano de golpe y retrocedió lo mas que pudo, estaba sorprendida, furiosa, totalmente roja y confundida, no podía creer q le había dicho eso.- "Eres un idiota! Un atrevido! Además quien quiere estar contigo?.- le dio un golpe en el brazo y se volteo, estaba sin duda totalmente enojada y con ganas de matarlo

"Pues al parecer TU quieres estar conmigo, ya que me lo has pedido".- dijo esto seductoramente acercándose a la espalda de Candy

"Eres un atrevido! Lo único que quería era dar un paseo para que te animes!... mejor me voy".- prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí, no quería estar cerca de Terry, era un malcriado y atrevido, "como se atreve a decir algo así!, lo único q quería era animarlo! ES UN IDIOTA!"

"Adiós pecas".- dando una sonrisa triunfal, hacerla enojar le parecía muy divertido, ver su cara sonrojarse la hacía ver adorable, pero sabía que esta vez se había pasado de la raya, no quería que ella se alejara, se lamentaba haberle dicho eso, debía pensar en algo para poder volver a hablar con ella.

Habían pasado ya 3 días, desde aquella discusión que tuvo con Terry, había decidido tratar de ocultarse lo más que pudo, no quería volver a verlo, la había ofendido con eso q le dijo. Así que le tuvo que decir a George que tenía que escribirle a sus madres en el hogar de poni y a todos los niños del hogar y que estaría muy ocupada con eso, y le pedia desayunar, comer y cenar dentro de su habitación y que por ese mismo motivo no salía de su habitación; estos hechos le parecieron extraños a George, pero decidió no preguntar, no quiso q sienta q se entrometía en su vida.

"George cuanto falta para que lleguemos a Londres?".- pregunto dejando de lado por un instante la carta que le escribía a la señorita Pony

"Dentro de 8 días aproximadamente señorita Candy" dijo George mientras terminaba de revisar unos papeles mandados por el tío abuelo Williams

"Ya veo, y que haremos mañana George? Es víspera del año nuevo… quizás podríamos ir a cenar al salón! No crees?".- dijo realmente entusiasmada, los postres que servían en ocasiones especiales eran realmente deliciosos, siempre terminaba con dolor de estomago por comer demasiado

"En realidad señorita Candy, mañana habrá una fiesta de disfraces para recibir el año nuevo, el vestido que se pondrá está en su armario".- dijo con el seño fruncido, algo de esos papeles no le cuadraba muy bien.- "Señorita Candy, debo retirarme, debo revisar estos papeles con más calma, volveré en un momento… ah señorita Candy, debería probarse el vestido, para saber si es que se le debe hacer algún arreglo, la veré después, permiso"

"Está bien George, nos vemos después!".- apenas y George cerró la puerta, se abalanzo hacia su armario y removió todo lo que había dentro de él para encontrar una muy bonita caja blanca con un listón de seda morada a su alrededor.- "Wow, si la caja esta preciosa no me imagino cómo estará el vestido jaja".- estaba encantada

Parecía una niña, desarmo el listón, prácticamente arrancándolo y abrió la caja lo más rápido posible y se encontró con el vestido más hermoso que había visto: era de color lila con toques brillantes muy sutiles, tenia pequeñas mangas que apenas le cubrían parte de sus hombros, el escote era recatado muy apropiado para su edad de forma cuadrada, se le pegaba perfectamente a pequeña cintura y luego se abría ampliamente por sus caderas, un vestido sin duda hermoso; debajo de él pudo ver unas alas moradas, al parecer de un hada, que iban en juego con el vestido junto con un antifaz muy bonito de color lila, al lado del vestido venia una cinta del mismo color pero con brillos más evidentes, la tomo entre sus manos y se detuvo a pensar en que peinado se debería hacer para que convine con el vestido

"Con esta cinta no podría hacerme mis dos coletas…quizás una media cola me vendría bien".- intento hacérselo pero sus rizos rebeldes no se lo permitieron, cada vez que intentaba sujetarlos con la cinta, estos escapaban fácilmente de ella así que se dio por vencida.- "Quizás cabello suelto sea lo mejor".- dio un largo suspiro y pensó.- "ira Terry a esa fiesta? Tiene cara de no ser muy… social".- sonrió ante la ocurrencia que tuvo y de pensar en Terry como un ogro que ahuyenta a la gente, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando George volvió a entrar

"Señorita Candy?".- la vio como se sorprendió, seguramente no noto cuando él entró.- "Deberé ausentarme por más tiempo, ya he mandado a pedir su cena, en un momento se la traerán, regresare muy tarde, debo seguir revisando estos papeles, la veré en la noche señorita, con su permiso"

"Está bien George, gracias".- escucho como se cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar la habitación, si que había hecho un desastre al sacar la caja.- "Sera mejor que ordene antes de que me traigan la cena… A Trabajar! Ven klin! Ayúdame!

Después de la pelea que tuvo con la pecosa no salió de su habitación, siempre pedia que le trajeran la comida ahí mismo, pero aun así seguía pensando en ella, no sabía cómo pero esa chiquilla se le había metido en la cabeza y sabia que no saldría por nada del mundo. Debía buscar la manera de verla, y hablar con ella, tratar de arreglar las cosas, no quería que ella pensara que era un grosero…aunque a veces lo era… y que en lo que quedaba del viaje no se le volviera a acercar, debía pensar en algo y rápido. Un sonido en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Adelante".- dijo con fastidio, no le gustaba ser visitado por nadie, ni siquiera por el personal que arreglaba la habitación

"señor Grandchester, el capitán manda a informar a todos sus pasajeros que hoy se celebrar una recepción de disfraces para esperar el año nuevo, todos están invitados a este evento"

"Está bien gracias…. Eh espere!".- dijo antes de que el marino se retirara

"si señor?"

"quisiera saber si.. si la señorita… Andley ha confirmado… su asistencia".- dijo prácticamente atropellando las palabras, esperaba que le haya entendido porque no repetiría la pregunta

"Tengo entendido que solo 3 personas negaron la invitación y entre ellos no escuche ningún apellido Andley señor".- dijo

"Gracias".- dijo conteniendo una sonrisa

"De nada joven Grandchester, con su permiso"

Una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse, decidió que debía prepararse y buscar algún atuendo para ponerse esta noche.

"Esta noche, por fin te volveré a ver pecosa, y ojala que no sigas enojada conmigo…si no es así… fácilmente te hare olvidar tu enojo hacia mi" dijo sonriendo mientras se disponía a bañarse, ya era tarde así que debía apresurarse para estar listo a tiempo para ir a la fiesta…

* * *

Nota:

Hola! Como están? Bueno me apresure para dejar el segundo capitulo! Es un poco tranquilo pero espero q les guste!

Un beso para todos y espero q me mande review's o mensajes para saber en que debo mejorar

Bendiciones!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Eran las 8:50 pm, la fiesta comenzaría en media hora maso menos, estaba totalmente indeciso en si debía ir o no, no le gustaba aceptar que iría solo porque esa pecosa estaría allí.- "No no no", pensó caminando de un lado para otro en su habitación, se paro repentinamente junto al espejo y se quito el antifaz

"En que pensaba?" dijo muy bajo, mirando a la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo, no la podía reconocer. Sin duda físicamente era idéntico a él, muy alto, delgado, con un porte que denotaba que pertenecía a la aristocracia, un joven muy atractivo, y eso lo sabía perfectamente, no es que se jactara de ello, pero siempre las mujeres se notaban muy interesadas en él cuándo se presentaba en cualquier lugar, algo que por supuesto a su ego le fascinaba, pero en efecto había algo que no reconocía.

Volvió a mirarse a los ojos y noto como estos tenían un brillo diferente, un brillo que se formo al momento en que conoció a Candy, aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar, se estaba enamorando de esa niña. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, pensando que quizás así dejara de ver ese brillo, pero no fue así, dio un largo suspiro y se puso nuevamente su antifaz y salió rápidamente de su habitación.

" Pero cuanta gente hay! Mucha más que cuando fue la fiesta del capitán… no es así George?".- dijo mirando todo el salón, verdaderamente había mucha gente y pensó que quizás no encontrarían un lugar donde sentarse.

"Es cierto señorita Candy, pero no se preocupe…".- agrego viendo que ella miraba preocupada las mesas.-"nuestra mesa se encuentra por allí"

Camino junto a Candy a lo largo del salón, George veía como muchos de los jóvenes volteaban para verla, aunque ella no lo notara, se veía verdaderamente hermosa, su forma natural de caminar, de saludar a todos los que se les acercaban, su encanto innato la hacían verse muy atractiva para cualquiera, sin dura se comportaba como toda una dama.- "Como no está presenta el Señor Williams para verla".- pensó sonriente mientras le retiraba la silla a Candy para que ella se sentara

"Gracias George, realmente ya me había cansado de saludar a tanta gente".- sonrió con mucha naturalidad.- " y hasta que hora debo seguir con este antifaz George?"

"Bueno señorita, según la tradición las máscaras deben ser retiradas a las 12 de la noche, y debe besar a la persona que esté más cerca de usted".- dijo con mucha tranquilidad mientras pedia unas bebidas para los dos

"Oh entiendo, nunca supe de esa tradición George!".- dijo mirando distraídamente por el salón, esperaba encontrarse con Terry, pero no podía reconocer a nadie, por los antifaces "Tonta, como sabrás cual es Terry si todos tienen antifaces!" pensó, reclamándose mentalmente.

Empezó a sonar la música, indicándoles a los invitados que era el comienzo de la fiesta. Luego de unas palabras dadas por el capitán, los invitados empezaron a bailar. Terry estaba sentado en una esquina, su esquina preferida en donde podía ver a todos los del salón, pero dificultosamente podía ser visto, empezó a mirar con esmero por todo el salón tratando de buscar a aquella chica pecosa que tanto ansiaba ver, y luego de un par de minutos, su corazón se paralizo, la había encontrado.

Se encontraba verdaderamente hermosa, "Una diosa".-pensó, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, quería que en su mente se grabara a detalle lo que veía: tenía el cabello suelto con sus rizos libres tratando de ser contenidos por una cintilla que hacia juego con su vestido, siguió bajando y vio que llevaba un vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus suaves curvas, por un momento dejo de respirar al ver que ese vestido resaltaba sus atributos de una joven que pasaba de la niñez a la adolescencia, siguió mirándola con detenimiento, por un momento pensó que quizás se estaba confundiendo, que quizás no era ella, pero esos ojos esmeralda son difíciles de olvidar y difíciles de confundir, en ese momento hubiera dado lo que sea porque no fuera una fiesta y estuvieran solo los dos en aquel salón.

"Me concede esta pieza bella dama".- dijo un joven que no podía dejar de mirarla desde que llego

"Ehm… "- Volteó a mirar a George para que la ayudara, no quería aceptar su invitación, pero él le hizo una señal de que fuera a bailar, suspiro y dijo.- "me encantaría"

"Y te diviertes en esta fiesta?".- dijo aquel joven, noto que estaba distraída así que quiso saber un poco mas de ella, era muy bonita.- "Tengo q conocerla más" pensó

"Que… ha si, a decir verdad, no voy a muchas fiestas, pero esta parece que estará muy divertida".- dijo sonriéndole, no quiso parecer grosera al verse descubierta mirando a todos lados del salón y no concentrándose en el baile que tenían.

"Mi nombre es Alexander Tudor… pero puedes llamarme Alex".- Tratando de darle su mejor seductora sonrisa.- "Tal vez así caiga" pensó maliciosamente.

Alexander Tudor pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de toda Inglaterra, tenía un linaje real del cual se enorgullecía totalmente, tenía fama de ser un mujeriego y que siempre se salía con la suya en cuestión de mujeres, aun no existía aquella que se negara a sus encantos. Sus padres le daban libertad total, podía conseguir lo que quería con solo tronar los dedos, y aunque se decía que era un muy buen estudiante, también se decía que era un maleducado con aquellas personas que no eran de "su nivel social", pero a pesar de todo su familia siempre lo apoyaba en todas las cosas que hacía.

"Un placer, mi nombre es Candice White".- mostrándole una ligera sonrisa, algo en él no le agradaba mucho, la forma en la que la miraba la incomodaba y además no le gustaba que la estrechara tanto, ya que debía separarse de él a cada minutos.

"Puedo decirte Candy?".- le dijo mientras le hacía dar un giro, quería ganar su confianza a como diera lugar

"Todos me llaman Candice".- mintió, este chico no le daba buena espina.- "Así que creo q deberás hacerlo tú también"

"Entiendo Candice, es un nombre muy bonito, y dime a que vas a Londres?"

"Bueno, mi familia se encuentra allá, y además debo ir a estudiar ahí".- tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente que pudo

"Así? Que coincidencia! Yo también me voy a estudiar ahí, en un internado Y a que colegio iras?

"Al Real Colegio San Pablo".- dijo preocupada, esperaba que ese joven no estudiara con ella, la ponía muy nerviosa ese muchacho

"Enserio! Pues déjame decirte que seremos compañeros…yo también voy al San Pablo!".- estaba verdaderamente contento, "por fin algo con que entretenerse en ese colegio" pensó

"Si, que coincidencia... bueno muchas gracias pero estoy muy cansada así que me iré a mi mesa".- dijo apenas termino la canción y se dirigió a su mesa para tomar algo, quería alejarse lo más posible de él, aunque se reclamara por actuar de esa manera, algo en su corazón le decía que no era una buena persona

"Pronto nos volveremos a ver".- dijo mientras veía como ella se alejaba.- "Definitivamente será un buen entretenimiento mientras dure el viaje y mucho más cuando comience el colegio".- pensó mientras se dirigía a su mesa a planear como se acercaría nuevamente a la pecosa, para ganarse su confianza.

George no estaba en su mesa, así que tomo la bebida que estaba en su lugar, cuando la termino se dio cuenta que era Champaña.- "Tonta, ahora estarás mareada otra vez"

"Vaya pecosa, creo q debería llevarte conmigo cuando vaya a beber al bar".- dijo Terry con una sonrisa de lado, apenas vio que dejo de bailar con ese sujeto, decidió acercarse lo más pronto que pudo, no quería que nadie más se le volviera a acercar.

"Eso no te importa! Yo puedo beber lo que quiera!".-dijo demasiado indignada, giro su cabeza y alzo su nariz al cielo, ¿porque cada vez que lo veía siempre la tenía que hacer enfadar?

"jajaja calma pecosa, vengo en son de paz… además quería preguntarte algo".- pregunto acercándose a ella y dándole una mirada sincera y dejándole ver que ya no seguía la burla

Giro a penas un centímetro su rostro, pero pudo ver que el la estaba mirando, suspiro y volteo totalmente su rostro para verlo y estar cara a cara, sus ojos azules la miraban con sinceridad y se sonrojo levemente.- "Que… que me quieres pedir Terry?"

"Me concederías esta pieza pecosa?".- se puso de pie y se inclino levemente para estar a la altura de ella, tomo su mano izquierda suave pero firmemente, y miro sus ojos, aquellos que lo hipnotizaban, los que le hacían pensar que no había nadie más en el salón, tan solo él y ella.

"Si".- lo dijo más para sí misma, se había sonrojado totalmente, la forma en que Terry la miraba siempre la terminaba haciéndola sonrojar

La llevo hasta el centro de la pista, sentía todas las miradas sobre él pero no le intereso, se sentía orgulloso de estar bailando con una mujer muy hermosa, lo único que le enojada eran las miradas que le daban la mayoría de los hombres de la fiesta, vio a cada uno de ellos con una mirada asesina, para que nadie se atreva a interrumpirlos; rodeo con su brazo su pequeña cintura atrayéndola lo más posible hacia él, apenas hizo esto, Candy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, nunca había bailado tan de cerca con nadie, así que hizo el intento de separarse un poco de él.

"Así se baila mejor pecosa… no te preocupes que no te hare nada".- le susurro al oído usando todo el encanto que poseía.- "Sabes que te esta noche te vez totalmente encantadora?"

"Terry…".-lo dijo casi en un suspiro y se sonrojo aún mas, como si eso fuera posible.- "Tu también… te ves muy bien".- le dio una leve sonrisa y no pudo seguir mirándolo a los ojos, así que agacho la cabeza, tratando de mirar algo en el suelo

"Pues… gracias señorita pecas".- se sonrojo también y volteo su rostro hacia otra dirección esperando que ella no lo notara, sentirla así, tan cerca de él, le resultaba dolorosamente placentero, no podía si quiera ya mirarla, cada vez que miraba su rostro, su vista iba directamente hacia sus labios y deseaba besarlos, todo esto se convertía en una tortura, ya que no era propio hacer ese tipo de cosas con una joven que no era su prometida, y mucho menos en público, decidió que era momento de platicar, para calmar sus deseos.

"Y dime Candy…Hace cuanto estas en la fiesta?".-la miro por un instante, se le notaba distraída, por un momento deseo poder leerle la mente y saber en qué pensaba, porque estaba tan sonrojada y porque tenía la vista hacia el suelo

"Qué?.. ah.. si.. Recién llegamos George y yo".- le dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento, se sentía muy bien estando entre sus brazos, tan protegida, no quería que se terminara la música. De vez en cuando miraba su rostro, aunque el miraba para otra dirección podía ver su seductor perfil griego, nadie podía dudar que era un muchacho muy guapo y sumamente atractivo, con una voz muy varonil y unos ojos azules muy profundos, aunque a veces pareciera duro y frio… quizás hasta un ogro, (trato de contener su sonrisa al pensar en eso),… ella sabía que todo lo hacía para que se alejaran de él y no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos,

"Quien es George?".- pregunto mirándola nuevamente con verdadera curiosidad, quería conocer todo acerca de ella

"Bueno, George es el encargado de… mi… mientras mi padre adoptivo no está, George debe velar por mi bienestar".- le respondió girando un poco su rostro y, por encima del hombro de Terry, pudo ver que aquel muchacho con él que había bailado antes se acercaba a ellos.- "Oh no".- dijo apenas, algo que solo Terry pudo escuchar

"Que sucede?".- se separo un poco de ella para poder ver mejor su rostro, algo le preocupaba porque tenía el entrecejo fruncido

"Terry, por nada del mundo dejes que aquel joven baile conmigo! Por favor?.- le dijo con verdadera preocupación y aferrando mas su mano a su hombro.- "por favor Terry".- dijo en un susurro

"De que hab….".- sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombre

"Disculpe, pero quisiera que me permita bailar con la dama…ya la ha acaparado lo suficiente, me permite?".- dijo Alex, muy arrogante, quería que ese sujeto se marchara lo más pronto posible, y así aprovechar toda el tiempo que tuviere para acercarse a esa chica

"Pues, ella está bailando conmigo".- la estrecho mas a él.- "y no creo que mi NOVIA prefiera bailar con usted a bailar conmigo".- dijo con una actitud arrogante y dando un par de vueltas para alejarse de el

Alex se quedo sorprendido, acaso esa muchacha era novia de ese?, era algo que definitivamente averiguaría, no se quedaría tan tranquilo

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, nunca pensó que Terry por ayudarla dijera que era su novia, sintió como su corazón se le hinchaba de la emoción, estaba totalmente sonrojada

"Gracias Terry".- Dijo en un suspiro, mientras se iba relajando, ese chico la ponía nerviosa

Terry le tomo de la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria y la saco prácticamente a rastras del salón, una vez fuera la soltó como si quemara y le dio una mirada fría llena de reclamos, era obvio que ella le debería dar una explicación.

"Nada de gracias!... ahora mismo me explicaras que fue eso?".- la miro con llamas en los ojos, estaba molesto, quería saber porque no quería bailar con ese hombre?, acaso eran algo? Lo estaba usando para sacarle celos?, esas preguntas le martilleaban la cabeza, no podía, quería estrangular a aquel hombre por haber puesto sus ojos en la pecosa, ella sin duda le debía dar explicación, pero no decía nada, parecía que estaba en shock o se había quedado muda.- "Acaso es tu novio?... o algún candidato a serlo al que le tratas de sacar celos conmigo?".- le dijo prácticamente gritándole

"que dices? NO! No es así!.- estaba muy asombrada por las palabras que le había dicho Terry, pero no se quedaría callada, le diría la verdad.- "Siento que hayas tenido que mentir por hacerme un favor! De no haber sido necesario no te lo hubiera pedido!".- estaba muy enojada, estaba gritando igual que él, así que decidió calmarse para que así el malcriado de Terry pudiera entender lo que ella quería decir, dio un suspiro largo y continuo hablando, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a decir nada.- "Apenas y lo conocí antes de que tu llegaras, me invito a bailar y me hizo sentir muy incómoda, me veía de una forma que no me gusto, así que cuando tu y yo bailábamos lo vi acercarse y fue por eso que te pedí tu ayuda"

Al escuchar su explicación se sintió sumamente tranquilo, aunque no comprendía porque… lo que acaba de sentir eran…celos?...si! estaba celoso!, por un momento pensó que su corazón le correspondía a alguien más, no podía creer que sintiera eso por esa chica, llego tan de pronto y tan de sorpresa… Luego de escucharla se sintió demasiado estúpido, estúpido por reclamarle una explicación que ella no le debía, estúpido por haberle gritado, ella simplemente le había pedido un favor, pero no, el se comporto como un bruto y saco nuevamente lo peor de él, se sintió avergonzado, no quería que ella viera ese lado de él, debía pedirle unas disculpas, debía arreglar este malentendido.

"Lamento haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda Terruce, aclarare todo apenas este en mis manos hacerlo, no te preocupes, y ahora… si me disculpas".- giro y sus ojos se nublaron, se puso en marcha para irse, se sentía muy triste y ofendida, no sabía porque Terry había tomado esa actitud, no lo podía comprender, pero era mejor irse, porque si no se pondría llorar en ese instante.

"Candy… no… no te vayas… por favor".- vio como se iba, se estaba alejando de él, se apresuro en seguirla y la sujeto fuertemente por los hombros.- "que tonto soy, un estúpido".- pensó

"Déjame!".- Trato de soltarse, pero Terry la sujetaba con fuerza, se volteo lentamente y una vez que estuvo frente a frente con él le dijo.- "Que quieres Terruce?... déjame ir de una vez!"

"Lo siento!.- lo dijo casi para el mismo.-"no debí hablarte así… discúlpame Candy".- su disculpa salía desde el fondo de su corazón, nunca le había dado una disculpa a nadie, siempre había sido así, su orgullo nunca le dejo reconocer que el tenia la culpa de los errores que cometía y que debía dar una disculpa por ello, pero con ella era diferente, su corazón le decía que ella era diferente, que no debía hacerle daño, que debía pedirle disculpas, y así lo hizo.

"Eres un tonto! Lo sabes no?".- al oír sus disculpas su corazón se le empequeñeció, sabía que lo decía sinceramente y que no era su intención hacerle daño.- "Acepto tus disculpas Terruce"

"Me gustaría que me volvieras a decir Terry… crees que eso sea posible pecosa?".- sus brazos rodearon su espalda y la apretó suave pero firmemente, deseaba tenerla cerca él, sabía que desde ese momento no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, definitivamente esa chiquilla pecosa le gustaba y mucho.

"S..Si Terry".- se ponía muy nerviosa, Terry estaba muy cerca de ella, y de pronto su rostro se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hacia el de ella, cerro sus ojos mientras Terry se acercaba mas, y esperando a que se acercara totalmente, esperando ese primer beso que le daría, su corazón latía desbocadamente y sintió como miles de mariposas recorrían su estomago, por un momento dejo de respirar, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Terry vio con mucho placer como ella cerraba los ojos a la esperaba del beso que él le iba a dar, estando ya muy cerca de sus labios se detuvo, sonrió de placer al ver que ella esperaba con ansias su beso, pero decidió que no era aún el momento y cambio un poco la dirección de su rostro, ya no hacia sus labios sino hacia su oído.

"Gracias pecosa".- dijo con voz ronca, se alejo lentamente del rostro de la pecosa, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y más roja de lo que estaba hace un segundo, sonrió triunfal, "Ella también quería que la besara".

Candy sintió como se le eriza toda la piel y como le cosquilleaba su estomago, al sentir a Terry muy cerca de su oído y decirle algo en un susurro; definitivamente no era lo que esperaba que sucediera, y se puso muy roja al pensar en lo que había estado a punto de pasar y que se sintió decepcionada a que no pase. Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo mirando fijamente a Terry, mirando sus profundos ojos azules, perdiéndose en ellos.

Se quedaron así, abrazados aún y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que unos murmullos provenientes del salón los sacaron de su trance.- 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO!

"Feliz año nuevo Terry".- le dijo dándole una leve sonrisa mientras seguía mirándolo

"Feliz año nuevo pecosa".- la soltó por un instante para llevar sus manos detrás de su cabeza para soltar el antifaz que llevaba puesto.- "Ahora sí, Feliz año nuevo otra vez pecosa"

Ella al verlo soltarse el antifaz, lo imito, lo desato con mucha delicadeza para no maltratarlo y una vez suelto recordó lo que le dijo George.- _"las máscaras deben ser retiradas a las 12 de la noche, y debe besar a la persona que esté más cerca de usted". _

Terry vio como se quitaba el antifaz y dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y por fin podía ver a plenitud su pecoso rostro, su respingada nariz y sus labios que se veían mas rojos que hace un instante… se quedo sin aliento al verla; se agacho un poco para estar a su nivel y tomo su rostro con ambas manos como si fuera un delicado tesoro que se podía romper a la menor presión, poco a poco se fue acercando a él, la iba a besar, no sabía si seria correspondido, solo sabía que deseaba besarla con todas sus fuerzas, ese era su mas gran deseo

Candy se quedo paralizada, Terry había puesto ambas manos en su rostro y sentía como estas le quemaban, parecía que estaban al rojo vivo y sentía a su corazón latir locamente. No sabía que decir o qué hacer, sintió como Terry acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos de manera instintiva y fue cuando sintió como los labios de él se posaban suavemente sobre los suyos.

Él acaricio su mejilla, vio como cerraba sus ojos y al ver que ese gesto no era rechazado, se armo de valor para besarla, poso sus labios sobre los de ella, los presiono suavemente, se separo un poco y sonrió, hizo lo mismo nuevamente, sus labios sabían a miel, eran muy delicados, suaves y adictivos, la abrazo mas necesitaba sentirla más cerca, tanto como fuera posible, sintió como Candy rodeaba su cuello con sus delicados brazos y eso hizo que quisiera profundizar aun mas su beso, se sentía feliz por la actitud que la pecosa estaba tomando y quiso seguir, no podía pensar en nada más, tan solo en sus labios, en ella, en tenerla así de cerca, su lengua rozaba repetidamente sus labios tratando de hacer su intromisión en su boca, pero de pronto sintió como Candy se estremecía y tensaba por estos gestos, se dio cuenta de que no debía continuar, no debía dejar que su instinto animal lo dominara, lo último que quería era asustarla, ella era lo mejor que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos y la cuidaría, se merecía su máximo respeto, lentamente se fue separando y terminando aquel beso, quería que ella también disfrutara de ese beso y que fuera un bonito momento para ambos, así que le dio un último corto y muy dulce beso y luego a la abrazo tan fuerte como le fue posible.

Candy no podía creer todas las sensaciones que estaba teniendo, primero pensó en que debía detener esto, que no debía permitir que alguien la besara, pensó en quizás abofetearlo o patearle, pero una vez que el beso se prolongo, ya no pudo pensar, solo sentir. Terry la atrajo más hacia ella y se sentía en las nubes, pensó que sus piernas no le reaccionarían y caería o simplemente se desmayaría, zafo sus manos del abrazo que Terry le daba y las subió hacia alrededor de su cuello para sujetarse, sentía que estaba flotando en el aire. Sintió miles de mariposa en su estomago y como se le erizaba la piel, de pronto sintió como algo húmedo le dejaba un rastro en su boca y que repetidas veces quería hacer intromisión en su boca, se tenso y un escalofríos le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se sintió avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido y quizás Terry lo haya notado porque le dio un último beso que ella sintió muy dulce y suave, luego la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y ella le devolvió el su abrazo, quería que se diera cuenta cuanto le importaba, y cuanto deseaba que no se separaran jamás.

Ninguno de los dos supo por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados, sintiendo solo el ritmo del corazón del otro y el suave sonido de sus respiraciones, teniendo al mar el único testigo de lo que antes había sucedido, no dijeron ninguna palabra, porque simplemente con su compañía bastaba, ambos deseaban que nadie los interrumpiera y que este maravilloso momento durara para siempre…

* * *

Nota:

Hola a todos! Este capítulo sí que me salió más largo que los otros! Jiji espero que a todos les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews: -darkprincessakane-, EDStarblue, anjim… muchas gracias por sus comentarios alentadores :D me animaron mucho a seguir escribiendo! Muchas gracias

Les deseo a todos que pasen un lindo día de San Valentín! :D

Muchos saludos para todos y espero que les agrade este capítulo! Espero que me haya salido bien :D

Muchos besos y bendiciones


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

"Maldita mocosa!... como pudo si quiera atreverse a rechazarme… a mí!".- luego de haber visto a Candice, besarse con aquel joven, exploto de furia, ninguna mujer antes lo había despreciado de tal forma, pero ella no sería la primera, algo se le debía de ocurrir, abrió de repente la puerta de su camarote y grito.- "James!...JAMES! Donde diablos estas?".- estaba realmente colérico, quería desquitarse con lo primero que se le cruzara en frente

"Si señor?".- dijo atemorizado el mayordomo de la familia Tudor, él era el único acompañante que tenía el joven durante su retorno a Londres, ya que era menor de edad, no podía viajar solo

"Busca información sobre esta persona".- Escribió el nombre de Candy en un papel y prácticamente se lo arrojo a su mayordomo.- "Necesito la información para HOY MISMO! Quiero saberlo todo, su apellido, si su familia tiene dinero, si tiene algún pretendiente... TODO! ENTENDISTE?".- lo cogió por las solapas y luego lo empujo, el creía que siendo de esa manera, agresivo y altanero conseguiría el respeto de los demás, pero lo único que conseguía era su desprecio.

"S.. si si señor, no se preocupe enseguida le traigo la información… con su permiso".- el mayordomo salió lo mas pronto que sus piernas le dieron, estaba verdaderamente atemorizado, su patrón tenía mala fama de llegar a golpear a sus empleados cuando su ira era grande… así que no se quería arriesgar

"Quien eres Candice White?...Vamos a ver si sigues resistiéndote a mi".- esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y su mirada llena de coraje, debía averiguar sobre esa mocosa antes de llegar al colegio, y si era de buena familia y con dinero mucho mejor… no le daría oportunidad de huir de él otra vez.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde aquel beso que se dieron Candy y Terry, el momento tan feliz para ambos. Durante esos días, prefirieron no hablar sobre el tema y se dedicaron a conocerse más, Terry iba a visitarla muy a menudo a su habitación para invitarla a pasear por el barco o a cenar, amaba tener su compañía. Se divertían mucho juntos hablando de las cosas que les gustaba hacer, sobre los libros que les gustaban leer, Terry le contaba sobre los lugares que había visitado y le enseñaba un poco de los idiomas que conocía, Candy le contaba acerca de la niñez que había tenido, sobre todas sus experiencias vividas y cómo fue que tuvo la suerte de que la familia Andley la adoptara, ciertamente estaba muy agradecida con lo que la vida le había dado y feliz de compartir esas cosas con Terry.

Terry aun no se sentía libre de contarle sobre su vida, no es que no lo deseara o no le tuviera la suficiente confianza, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella… sus ojos se lo decían… pero con solo pensar en esos recuerdos tan tristes y dolorosos para él, su estado de ánimo cambiaba, la tristeza y la ira lo invadía nuevamente, prefería esperar a que se cerraran las profundas heridas que le habían dejado las acciones hechas por el duque y la actriz, para por fin poder sincerarse con ella, quería ser capaz de compartir todo con ella, que no hubiera secretos entre ellos.

Candy no lo presionaba, había algo en su mirada le decía que no deseaba hablar sobre su infancia, su familia, su vida en general, se dio cuenta de que eran recuerdos muy dolorosos para él, así que decidió distraerlo contándole todos los sucesos que pasaron en su vida, los problemas que supero, las maldades de Eliza y Neal, la gente buena que conoció, los amigos que hizo, les conto sobre sus primos Stear, Archie y ….Anthony, pensar en el aun le dolía, su repentinamente muerte todavía era muy reciente, aun sentía una punzada en el corazón cada vez que lo mencionaban

"Anthony era…es muy bueno, siempre me ayudo mucho, me brindo todo su cariño al igual que mis otros primos, pero fue el que más me defendió de la tía abuela. El era un genio cultivando rosas, el día de mi cumpleaños me regalo un tipo diferente de rosa que el mismo cultivo, y la bautizo como Dulce Candy en mi honor".- su mirada se le nublo, recordar a Anthony siempre la ponía así, cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para continuar su relato.- "Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, pensé que te parecías a él… pero obviamente no era así".- sonrió levemente.

Terry estaba muy interesado en lo que ella le contaba, el entusiasmo que mostraba, se alegraba que ella compartiera esas cosas con el… pero noto como su ánimo repentinamente cambio al momento de hablar de… Anthony, tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos cada vez que se refería a él… eso lo incomodo notablemente, sentía que su estomago daba un vuelco y de pronto tuvo una sensación conocida…-"Que significara Anthony para ella?..Será que alguna vez sintió algo por el.. o quizás lo siga sintiendo?.. Demonios!".- pensó.

"Es una suerte que no me parezca a él".- le respondió groseramente, dedicándole una mirada tan fría como un iceberg se separo repentinamente ella

"Terry…".- dijo sorprendida por la respuesta y la actitud que estaba tomando

"Un hombre que cultiva rosas debe ser flaco y débil".- le dijo tratando de mostrarse indiferente, continuaba de espaldas a ella, no quería que viera sus ojos y notara lo que sentía en verdad… quería desquitarse de alguna forma todo lo que sentía… se detestaba por las cosas que le decía, pero no podía detenerse…su forma de hablar sobre aquel Anthony, lo herían y lo entristecían profundamente…

"Como te atreves!".- estaba confundida y molesta, porque nuevamente la estaba hiriendo con sus comentarios.- "Anthony no era ningún débil! Era fuerte y muy varonil… era un ser magnifico".- sentía como su corazón se le iba rompiendo con cada palabra que decía, cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas, ya no podría mas.

"Claaaro! Y después qué?… prefirió quedarse con sus rosas y tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de él no?".- giro para mirarla frente a frente. Tenia que hacerla sufrir así como ella lo hacía con él… "Ella lo ama…lo ama" pensó, sentía como su corazón se iba desgarrando poco a poco, no debió ilusionarse tan rápido con ella.., no debió siquiera pensar que alguien podría sentir algo por él… quizás lo único que ella sentía por él era… lástima.- "No me mires así!"

Candy lo miro con todo el desprecio del mundo, el no entendía, el no sabía nada, nunca la comprendería…

"Tu amor cuidara muy bien las rosas en América!".- debía desahogarse… sabia que la hacía sufrir… lo podía ver en su expresión, en su mirada… verla así le destrozaba el corazón… pero el daño estaba hecho, el la había lastimado… como ella lo hizo, no importaba que una vocecilla en su interior le diga que no fue a propósito, que la escuchara… simplemente no pudo parar.

"Cállate ya! Fue suficiente! Tú no sabes nada!".- se le enfrento, debía hacerlo, debía encararlo, se acerco lo mas que pudo a él, quería mirarlo a los ojos, quería ver la frialdad en su mirada, todo el coraje contenido en ellos… y lo único que vio fue tristeza… decepción… las lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin que pudiera detenerlas, no esperaba ver eso en aquellos ojos que, a pesar de todo, seguían hipnotizándola.- "Tu… no sabes nada… Anthony… Anthony murió… se cayó… se cayó de un caballo".- su voz se le quebró con estas últimas palabras, ahora el llanto era incontenible

"Candy…. Se cayó del caballo… está muerto".- dijo casi para el mismo, no podía pensar, las palabras se procesaban a una lentísima velocidad, no podía creer la brutalidad que cometió… que había hecho? .- "Eso es bastante malo, voy a rogar por los muertos!".- prefirió mostrar indiferencia, estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar… como para reaccionar y darse cuenta de que tenía la culpa

Candy dio un par de pasos… lo detestaba… detestaba la actitud que estaba tomando, no lo pensó dos veces, levanto su mano derecha y lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas.- "Te odio".- dijo mordiendo cada palabra y salió corriendo de allí, no quería verlo, no quería nunca más volver a verlo.

Lo único que pudo hacer es verla irse de allí y poner una mano sobre el lado golpeado, sabía que se lo merecía, eso y peores cosas, esta vez si no habría forma de solucionarlo, quizás nunca más lo vuelva a perdonar… debía pedirle perdón y sincerarse con ella… pero supo que esta vez no le sería tan fácil. Regreso a su habitación, sintiéndose diferente, Candy lo hacía sentir diferente, desde que la conoció había dejado abandonada a una antigua amiga que siempre le había acompañado… desde que tenía memoria ella siempre había estado con él, era la única que escucha sus lamentos, la única que lo consolaba y que lo comprendía… y ahora volver a verla lo hacía sentir terrible.- "Oh mi querida amiga, nos volvemos a encontrar… que sería de mi sin ti… soledad", ahora la miraba con despreciaba, con Candy ya no se sentía solo, sentía que nada le faltaba, sentía que veía el mundo de diferente manera… todo tenía un brillo especial… era un idiota por haberle dicho lo que le dijo, pero lo echo, hecho esta.

No supo que hora eran ni tampoco quería saber, habían pasado hora desde que dejo de ver a Candy y lo único que pudo hacer era ahogarse en alcohol para calmar la ira que sentía, para olvidar la mirada que tenia Candy, para olvidar ese "Te odio" que le había terminado de destrozar la vida… trataba de olvidar… trataba de no sentir ni pensar…"Candy... Candy…porque siempre debo actuar como un estúpido y hacerte daño…porque? Porque?... si tu… tu eres lo único que me importa ahora".-se dejo caer en su cama, apoyo su cabeza sobre su almohada y dijo en un suspiro.- "Te quiero… pecosa".- con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios se quedo dormido… pensando en lo sucedido… pensando en ella…pensando en todo.

* * *

"Señorita Candy, terminó de arreglar su maleta?, ya es momento de abandonar el barco".- dijo George guardando los últimos documentos en su maleta.

"Si George ya estoy lista!".- Aun se sentía muy triste por lo sucedido a noche con Terry, pero debía animarse porque por fin se encontraría con sus adorados primos después de tanto tiempo, por fin conocería Londres y el colegio en donde de ahora en adelante estudiaría, sus primos debían verla alegre, así que se disponía a pasar un buen momento con ellos.

Salieron del camarote con dirección a la escalera de desembarco. Se detuvo en medio de la escalera para ver nuevamente hacia el barco, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Terry y solucionar todo, pero no lo vio, no había señales de él ni en la escalera o sus alrededores como fuera del barco… dio un largo suspiro y continuo bajando, cuando bajo totalmente del barco vio como sus primos se acercaban gritando su nombre, se alegraba mucho de verlos otra vez

"Stear! Archie! Están aquí!".- Candy corría hacia los brazos de sus primos para darles un muy fuerte abrazo, como le alegraba volver a verlos

"Candy! Qué bueno verte otra vez!".- dijo Stear con una amplia sonrisa

"Gatita! Me alegra tanto de que ya estés aquí…te extrañe tanto".- dijo Archie mientras sujetaba una de sus manos, mirándola embelesado

"Y yo los extrañe mucho a los dos!".- fundiéndose en otro abrazo con sus primos

Terry se tomo su tiempo al bajar del barco, cuando salió de su habitación vio a toda la gente que esperaba a sus familiares llegar… decidió que eso no le afectaría, nunca había tenido a nadie que lo esperara o que le hiciera sentir bienvenido en algún lugar, ni su padre ni madre lo habían hecho sentir así pero… de pronto… un nombre llego a su mente "Candy", ella era la única que, aunque haya sido por muy poco tiempo, lo hizo sentir de esa manera, sacudió su cabeza varias veces pensando que de esa manera ya no seguiría pensando en ella… levanto la vista y como si fuera un castigo, uno tan placentero como doloroso, ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre…se le veía feliz corriendo a los brazos de los que supuso eran los primos de los que le había hablado, sintió una opresión en el corazón… deseo estar él en el lugar de sus primos, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y no le hubiera dicho nada de eso… ahora no se sentiría tan desolado. Decidió alejarse lo más que pudo, no quería ser visto… necesitaba pensar en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, necesitaba estar solo.- "Te extrañare pecosa".- esbozo una suave sonrisa y tomo el primer carruaje que vio con dirección al hotel en donde siempre se quedaba su padre… ahí podría pensar con tranquilidad…

* * *

Terry había estado pensando desde que bajo del barco, en que debía hablar con su padre acerca de lo que quería hacer con su vida, quería decirle que se deseaba ir a los Estados Unidos para buscar algo que en verdad le apasionara… algo que le gustaría hacer por él, por su bienestar y felicidad… pensó que quizás su padre lo escucharía y lo comprendería como muchas veces soñó, respiro profundamente un par de veces y entro a la habitación que tenía el duque…

"Padre… debo hablar con usted".- había estado un rato parado en la habitación de su padre pensando en lo que debía decirle y la forma de hacerlo… con el duque las cosas nunca fueron fáciles, el siempre pensó que estaba en contra de todo lo que hacía y que por eso prefería mantenerlo lejos… pero deseaba que por una vez todo fuera diferente… que por una vez el duque lo escuchara

"Vaya… solo me dices Padre cuando quieres pedirme algo… que sucede ahora Terruce?".- el duque giro su gran sillón para poder mirar los ojos de su hijo, fumo un poco mas de su puro esperando a que su hijo hablara.

"Quiero pedirte que me dejes irme del colegio… quiero ir a Estados Unidos… quizás allí yo pued…".- quería mostrarse lo mas calmado que pudiera para que el duque por fin le entendiera y aceptara la idea que pensaba decirle

"Basta ya Terruce! Para que quieres ir allá?... Para ver a tu madre y para que te rechace nuevamente?.- vio la cara de sorpresa y de enojo de su hijo… sabia que pronto estallaría.- "que creías… que no lo sabía? Por si no lo recuerdas eres el hijo del duque… así que siempre tendrás seguridad a tu alrededor… TU te quedas en Londres y luego te preparas para ser el siguiente duque Y NO SE DIGA MAS!"

"Eso está por verse… yo no quiero tu estúpido Ducado… Y SI YO QUIERO REGRESO A ESE COLEGIO… sino pondré tu APELLIDO por los suelos!"

El duque no resistió mas, se levanto de su sillón y cogió a su hijo de las solapas de su camisa.- "Tu harás lo que yo diga..Cuando yo lo diga y no se diga más!... ahora…retírate, el chofer te está esperando para llevarte el colegio… Y NO INTENTES HUIR! Porque te están vigilando Terruce"

Le dedico una mirada llena de odio y rencor y salió de esa habitación con dirección a la calle, siempre era así con su padre, como pudo pensar que esta vez sería diferente… nunca lo apoyaría en ninguna decisión que el tomara… ahora entendía, si quería hacer algo… debía hacerlo el mismo y ya no utilizaría el dinero de su padre… ya no quería el dinero que en lugar de tranquilidad lo único que le trajo fue sufrimiento y dolor… se detuvo en la puerta del hotel y vio al chofer que lo estaba esperando para llevarlo al San Pablo, encendió un cigarro y subió…

"A la cárcel".- dijo mirando con resentimiento todo lo que le rodeaba… detestaba esta situación pero debía obedecer, era menor de edad y no podía hacer otra cosa

"perdón señor?".- dijo el chofer sin entender

"Al San Pablo".- dijo secamente y cerró los ojos… quería descansar un momento antes de llegar a la cárcel y volver a ver a esos hipócritas…

* * *

Abrió estruendosamente la puerta de la iglesia, y se sorprendió al encontrar a un montón de alumnos sentados allí… rezando hipócritamente, siguió mirando y vio la cara de sorpresa que ponía el padre y la hermana Grey, no se amedrento y continuo su camino a lo largo del pasillo de la iglesia

"Llegas tarde como de costumbre…vete a sentar ahora mismo".- dijo la hermana Grey con verdadero nerviosismo

"jajajajajaa".- se rio fuertemente para tratar de sacarla de quicio

"De que te ríes Terry?"

"Hermana Grey, miro a los chicos rezando, fingiendo seriedad y modestia… y me pregunto en que estarán pensado realmente?".- dijo despreocupado mientras subía su pierna izquierda a una de las bancas y dándole una mirada amedrentadora a uno de los muchachos.- "Si son sinceros en lo que hacen?"

"Terry vete! Vete!

"jajaja no se preocupe, me iré en seguida…además YO NO HE VENIDO AQUÍ A REZAR HERMANA".- le dijo a la hermana con un tono prepotente y burlón

"y a que viniste?"

"A dormir una sienta… es un lugar tranquilo y yo pensé que no había nadie".- se volteo y le dio la espalda a la hermana Grey para retirarse de la iglesia… mientras caminaba a lo largo del pasillo podía escuchar los murmullos de los alumnos presentes, se detuvo un momento para verlos… especialmente ver a las escandalizadas damas del colegio y la vio, sin duda era ella sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaban entre todos y eran difíciles de confundir, estaba hermosa aunque vistiera el uniforme del colegio… porque estaba vestida de un color diferente?... sonrió ante la idea de que el destino se confabulara para que ella se diferenciara de las demás y así fuera más fácil que él la encontrara… la miro a los ojos y quiso saber que era lo que pensaría de él sobre la forma en la que actuó hace un instante.- "seguro pensara que soy un patán".- pensó y le dedico una leve sonrisa, ella se sonrojo y agacho la mirada … de que dejaran de verse a los ojos, repentinamente volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que todos seguían mirándolo, mostro total indiferencia y se apresuro en salir de la iglesia para dirigirse a su habitación… debía pensar en lo haría para encontrarse nuevamente con su pecosa y que le diría para que deje de estar enojada con el ….

* * *

Habían pasado apenas un par de días desde que llego al Real Colegio San pablo, no lo había pasado tan bien como hubiera deseado, ya que Eliza se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible y hacerla quedar mal frente a todas sus compañeras de clases y, gracias a eso, ninguna se acercaba a ella ni querían entablar una amistad, a penas y había cruzado un par de palabras con la chica que dormía en la habitación contigua… pero ella trataba de no darle importancia, sabía que siempre seria así con ella… así que simplemente la ignoraría, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

En sus ratos libres al ver que no tenía ningún lugar donde ir ni con quien charlar, decidió explorar por el colegio, hasta que un día encontró una colina que tenía una hermosa vista… se le hacía tan parecida a la que había en el hogar de Pony que decidió bautizarla como "La Segunda Colina de Pony", podía ver el hermoso paisaje que Londres le regalaba, el único lugar en donde podía pensar tranquilamente y alejarse de todos.

"Que estarán haciendo Stear y Archie?... hace tiempo que no los vemos… no Klin?".- Candy se recostaba en un árbol muy grande donde Klin había encontrado su refugio, dio un largo suspiro y cerro sus ojos... pensaba en los chicos del hogar y en sus dos madres… como las extrañaba!

"Sera que acaso me estas siguiendo pecosa?".- le dijo apareciendo de repente por detrás del árbol, con una sonrisa de lado, hace rato que la había estado observando y fue recién que se animo a aparecer

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro hacia arriba dirigiéndose hacia donde venia la voz de Terry, sus miradas se encontraron por un instante, pero ella recordó que estaba enojada con el…

"Eres un grosero! …Jum!... No me hables!".- giro su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto y dirigió su nariz al cielo, cruzo los brazos contra su pecho y le dijo.- "Mas bien será que TU me estas siguiendo… para que querría YO encontrarme CONTIGO?"

"Quizás yo te sea completamente irresistible… no crees?".- se agacho para estar a su nivel, quería que ella lo mirara, debía armarse de valor para decirle lo que le debía decir

"grrrrrrr Terry! Eres un malcriado!".- giro sorpresivamente y empezó a golpearlo, grande fue su satisfacción verlo caer pesadamente sobre su espalda hacia el pasto, ella por supuesto aprovecho su caída y siguió golpeando su pecho y sus brazos.- "Por que se ríe! Debería poner cara de dolor! Lo estoy golpeándolo más fuerte que puedo!".- pensó

No se encontraba en una buena posición para recibir los golpes de Candy y por eso cayó sobre su espalda, no podía contener la risa, aunque ella estaba usando toda su fuerza, sus golpes realmente no le hacían ningún daño… de pronto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, podía sentir el peso de su esbelto cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus piernas sobre las suyas, su pecho sobre el suyo…se sonrojo al sentir todo eso… el ver su rostro tan cerca del de él… era una tentación difícil de resistir

Candy paro de darle golpes y se dio cuenta de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, ella encima de Terry, podía sentir su firme cuerpo debajo del suyo, sus fuertes piernas bajo las de ellas y pecho teniendo una arrítmica respiración, se sonrojo a más no poder e hizo el intento de levantarse pero Terry rodeo su cintura con sus brazos tratando de detenerla…

"Candy… Pecosa… perdóname".- lo dijo prácticamente en susurros, la soltó delicadamente y la ayudo a sentarse junto a él, sabía que estar uno encima del otro no era una cómoda posición para pedirle perdón, aunque deseaba quedarse así por un largo tiempo, sabía que no era correcto… tomo ambas manos de la pecosa y continuo.- "Discúlpame Candy por lo que paso en el barco, soy un tonto, un idiota que no sabe controlarse, yo… yo no quise herirte, se que lo hice, pero te aseguro que mas me estaba hiriendo a mi! Me atormentaba pensar que Anthony te estaba esperando y que tú estabas enamorada de él, y que… y yo… yo… yo de verdad lo siento y solo deseo que algún día puedas disculparme".- prácticamente se atropellaba con las palabras, esperaba que Candy lo haya entendido… pero no decía nada! Solo lo miraba con cara extrañada…-"Acaso no dirá nada?".- pensó

"Si, eres un idiota, si, eres un tonto!.… y por qué te importaría si Anthony me interesaba? … porque?".- esto último lo dijo prácticamente en susurros, su corazón latía locamente… sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas… porque Terry la hacia sentir de esta forma cada vez que estaba cerca de ella?

"No me disculparas tan fácilmente no pecosa?".- dijo en un tono de resignación.- "Candy… ya deberías saber que me importas más de lo que crees, hasta más de lo yo mismo que creía".- le dijo solemnemente, aunque le costaba se trataba de sincerar con ella

"Pues no lo sabía".- giro un poco su cabeza, simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos

"Candy…tu… tu me importas… y mucho…. Yo enserio lo lamento… podrás disculparme algún día?.- Terry tomo entre sus manos su rostro de la pecosa y acaricio suavemente su mejilla… como deseaba besarla en ese momento!

Dio un largo suspiro y dijo.- "Terry tu también me importas… y está bien… te disculpo".- se separo un poco de el y le dijo.- "Pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte eh!" y le dio un fuerte manotazo en el hombro

"Auch! Está bien pecosa… con amenazas así quien puede resistir?".- le guio el ojo y a la abrazo fuertemente

Candy le devolvió el abrazo, que bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos… no pudo resistir bromear un poco y le dijo.- "Terry me estas apretando mucho!".- se soltó de su abrazo para empujarlo un poco, rio fuertemente al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Terry

"Qué?... que dijiste? No te escucho!… quieres que te abrace más?.. CON MUCHO GUSTO PECOSA!".- la apretó con más fuerza y Candy rio aun más fuertemente… le encantaba estar así, reír de lo que sea con ella, se sentía tan tranquilo y en paz cuando tenía su compañía, pensaba que nada malo iría a pasar…..

* * *

Nota:

hola! este capitulo me parece que es un poco intenso y largo! jeje espero que les agradee a todos y muchas gracias nuevamente a todos los que me escribieron :D sus mensajes me animan mucho! un besooooooooo enorme!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Candy se dirigía a la segunda colina de Pony para encontrarse con Terry, ese era su lugar favorito y le gustaba mucho disfrutar de los atardeceres al lado de ese malcriado… siempre era divertido estar con él, se peleaban, se amistaban, jugaban… en verdad lo quería mucho y quizás hasta empezaba a sentir algo mas por el…

En el camino hacia la colina vio a lo lejos la figura de un joven, no podía distinguir quién era porque estaba un poco oculto, se emociono pensando que era Terry así que agilizo el paso para llegar lo más pronto que le daban las piernas y grande fue su sorpresa de ver que no era Terry aquella figura sino de alguien a quien verdaderamente no quería ver…

"Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar señorita Candice".- Alex salió a su encuentro, la miro de pies a cabeza con malicia.- "Déjame decirte que ese uniforme te queda… muy bien".- sonriendo de lado y enarcando una ceja

"Como te encuentras Alexander?".-le dijo con indiferencia tratando de alejarse un poco de él, no le gustaba la forma en la que la miraba

"Porque te alejas Candice….me tienes miedo?"

"En absoluto, además no hay necesidad de tanta cercanía".- se estaba empezando a asustar, parecía que el quería devorársela con la mirada, miro a su alrededor para encontrar algo con que golpearlo si es que trataba de hacer algo… pero no había nada! ni una sola piedra!

"Hey Alex, que tanto haces?".- escucho una voz detrás de un árbol cercano, esa voz… Candy sabía que conocía esa voz….era de… Neal!

"Hey Neal, mira aquí está la chica de la que te hable… es bonita no?"

"jajaja No me digas que te fijaste en la recogida? Jaja no seas idiota Alex… esa no vale nada… solo es una aprovechada, una huérfana!... te aseguro que puedes conseguir algo mejor!".- Neal rio por la cara que ponía Alex al decirle que era una huérfana sin linaje, vio detenidamente a Candy y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se había vuelto… "realmente empezaba a tener un buen cuerpo…".- pensó

"Cállate Neal! Yo no me avergüenzo de mi origen! Es más… estoy orgullosa de haber sido criada en el hogar de Pony!"

"jajajaja Demonios! Y yo que pensaba que serias un buen partido, linda con dinero y proveniente de una buena familia jajaja que chasco me acabo de llevar!".- rio fuertemente y se acerco a ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le tomo fuertemente ambas manos y la acerco aun mas a él.- "Pero aun así… creo me puedo divertir mucho contigo"

"Suéltame IDIOTA!".- Candy se movía con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de soltarse… estaba aterrada, su mirada la aterraba, quería huir.- Suéltame Suéltameeee!.- con mucho esfuerzo pudo separarse de él y le dio un golpe con su pierna

"Huérfana estúpida!".- se arrodillo, casi no podía hablar por el dolor que le produjo el golpe de Candy

"A donde crees que vas Candy!".- Neal la sujeto antes de que pudiera huir

"Suéltame!".- estaba desesperada, no se le ocurría ninguna forma de cómo escapar, deseaba ser más fuerte para soltarse de los brazos de Neal y darle una paliza… su mirada de Neal la atemorizo y… de pronto…. sintió como Neal dejaba de sujetarla para caer al suelo y quejarse fuertemente de dolor…

"TE HA DICHO QUE LA SUELTES!".- Terry llego como caído del cielo, le dio un golpe tan fuerte que Neal cayo quejándose por el terrible dolor que eso le causo.- "Nadie nunca te enseño que debes respetar a una dama?"

"Y tu quien te crees que eres?".- Alexander trato de darle un golpe, pero Terry hábilmente lo esquivo y hundió su puño en su estomago haciendo que este expulsara todo el aire que tenia, cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas al pasto...

"Acaso no me recuerdas imbécil?.".- se agacho para estar a su nivel para que lo pueda ver sin problemas, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, la vista se le nublo, todo le daba vueltas, no podía mantenerse en pie…

"Terry! Terry!".- Candy se le paro el corazón al ver como Terry caía… miro a su alrededor nuevamente para coger algo con que defenderse, a unos cuantos pasos de ella vio una piedra de mediano tamaño, la cogió y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un golpe a Neal… logro desmayarlo y corrió a ayudar a Terry

"Terry Terry estas bien?".- Candy lloraba, estaba desesperada y preocupada por el, sintió que moría cuando vio como caía luego del golpe que había recibido… su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando lo vio despertar y parpadear varias veces para sonreírle…

"Que Conmovedora escena!... los tortolos… me las pagaras INFELIZ!".- hizo el intento de acercarse pero todavía le dolían las costillas, no pudo dar siquiera un paso

Terry se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le dedico una mirada asesina mientras le daba el alcance, lo agarro por las solapas para amenazarlo.- "Nunca más, entiendes NUNCAS MAS, vuelvas a acercártele… entendido Tudor?... no vayas a cometer una estupidez… no te conviene imbécil!".- Terry lo odiaba, quería matarlo, deshacerse de él para que nunca más volviera a aparecer….- "Y levanta a tu amigo y dile lo mismo… me asegurare que esto no quede así… Y AHORA LARGUENSE!"

Tudor lo vio con verdadero pavor, realmente era un cobarde pero ya se encargaría de darle una lección a ese granuja… ayudo a Neal a recobrar el sentido para irse… era seguro que ninguno de los dos se quedaría tranquilo después de esto, se vengarían de lo que Terry les había hecho….

"Candy… te encuentras bien?... te hicieron daño? Responde Candy!".- Terry la miraba con desesperación, con sus manos revisaba su cabeza, su rostro, sus brazos, quería cerciorarse que no tenía ninguna herida, esta preocupadísimo por ella

"Terry pero si no me dejas hablar!... no te preocupes estoy bien…".- sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, había tenido tanto miedo de que esos dos la tocaran y luego recordar como Terry caía… tuvo miedo de que le hicieran algo…las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y no podía contenerlas, empezó a llorar fuertemente y se estremecía de rato en rato.- "Terry!... tuve tanto miedo…pensé … pensé que algo te podía pasar… oh Terry".- lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó a llorar nuevamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su querido Terry.

"Candy…".- lo dijo mientras la veía con mucho amor y preocupación, no le gustaba verla así, no le gustaba verla llorar ni verla sufrir, pero se alegraba de que ella también se preocupara por el.- "Siempre cuidare de ti, mi pecosa".- volvió a sentir que se estremecía, le dio un beso en su cabeza y la acaricio suavemente para tratar de consolarla y para que se fuera calmando poco a poco

"Tuve tan miedo… pero llegaste!".- se separo un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.- "Y tu… como estas?".- se acurruco en sus brazos y lo rodeo con los suyos, se empezaba a calmar gracias a él, pero no dejaba de preocuparse, el golpe que le dieron fue muy fuerte…

"He estado peor… ese golpe no fue nada, no te preocupes pecosa".- Mintió para que no se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba, todavía se sentía mareado y le palpitaba el lugar donde recibió el golpe, así que pensó que llegando a su habitación se tomaría algo o iría a la enfermería para que lo curaran… ahora no quería preocuparla

"Terry! Como que has estado peor? No te vuelvas a pelear nunca más por favor! No quiero que nada te pase!".- Como era posible que el hablara tan tranquilamente! Ella había estado muerta de miedo y el solo comparaba esta pelea con otras que había tenido!

"Y porque no quieres que nada me pase?".- Seria acaso que ella sentía algo por el? Seria que acaso ella sentía lo mismo que el?

"Pues… pues… yo…. Yo siempre me preocupare por ti… yo … yo te …. Yo te quiero mucho".- lo dijo casi para si misma y se sonrojo furiosamente, Terry apenas y logro escucharla, su corazón latía furiosamente… había sido capaz de decirle que lo quería…

"Candy… yo también siempre me preocupare por ti… y… y…. yo también".- Terry se emociono al escuchar las palabras que dijo su pecosa… le había dicho que lo quería y que se preocupada por el... su corazón se le hinchaba de la emoción

"Tú también… que?".- le dijo tímidamente, quería oír su respuesta completa… quería estar totalmente segura de lo que Terry sentía

No podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, estaba sonrojado y emocionado… sabia el propósito de la pregunta de Candy, y sabia que el también le hubiera hecho la misma pregunta, el también quería comprobar que esto era real… que no era producto de una fantasía, que no era una jugarreta de su mente o que estaba en un sueño.- "Yo te quiero Candy, te quiero".- Tomo su rostro con sus manos y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso en señal de todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, se detuvo a milímetros de sus labios y en un susurro le dijo.- "Te quiero".- y la beso, suavemente y con dulzura, quería que se olvidara el mal rato que paso, la atrajo aun mas a ella para besarla más cómodamente, sus labios se rozaron y ella sintió en ese suave y tierno beso todo lo que el sentía. Terry no le podía pedir nadas mas a la vida, nunca pensó encontrar a alguien que fuera especial en su vida, alguien lo hiciera sentir querido y necesitado, gracias a ella fue que lo descubrió… cuanto la quería! Cuanto la necesitaba!.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Terry le dijo que la quería, no podía ser más feliz, no quería pedirle nada mas a la vida… simplemente con Terry todo era perfecto, todo era maravilloso… salió de repente de su ensoñación al sentir las cálidas manos de Terry sobre rostro y vio como se acercaba hacia ella… deseaba tanto volver a besarlo… cerró los ojos y recibió gustosa el beso de su querido Terry, un beso cargado de amor y ternura… se olvido de su nombre, de todo lo que había a su alrededor y hasta de respirar!... eran muchas las sensaciones que le provocaban los besos de Terry… era feliz, la mujer mas feliz del mundo!

Terry fue separándose lentamente de ella, si continuaba besándola querría profundizar mas su beso y no podía permitirse eso, no, aun no era el momento. Le dio cortos besos por todo su rostro y ella rio aun con los ojos cerrados… "Que hermosa es" pensó.- "Estas más tranquila pecosa?"

"Si Terry ya estoy mejor".- le regalo una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos azules

"Pues claro… mis besos tienen ese efecto".- le regalo una sonrisa de lado y la abrazo mas fuerte

"Terry! No seas presumido!".- le dio un manotazo en su brazo y se soltó de su abrazo mientras fingía indignación

"jajaja niégamelo?".- la volvió a abrazar con mucha fuerza riendo con ganas, sea como fuere, siempre se divertía con ella

"jajaja eres un tonto!".- separo un poco su rostro y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla

"Y tu una pecosa".- le sonrió y la imito dándole un beso en su mejilla

"Terry… creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos… ya está oscureciendo".- volteo para mirar el atardecer y se sintió ligeramente triste por la despedida que debía darse con él, pero le alegraba que esta no durara mucho… lo vería mañana sin duda

"Si… tienes razón pecosa, no quisiera que tuvieras problemas".- le sonrió ligeramente y miro también el atardecer… se sentía feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con ella, de haberla protegido cuando lo necesito y que ahora estén así… juntos… esa pecosa le había traído la felicidad a su corazón.

Luego de que terminaran de ver el atardecer, muy caballerosamente Terry ayudo a su bella acompañante a ponerse de pie… la abrazo fuertemente antes de comenzar su camino hacia el pabellón de la habitación de las señoritas, Terry había encontrado una escalera poco concurrida por la cual ella podía llegar rápidamente a su dormitorio

"Nos veremos mañana no?".- pregunto ansiosamente la pecosa, si por ella fuera no se separaría de él, pero podía generarle serios problemas con las hermanas del colegio y no podía darle ese disgusto a su padre adoptivo

"En la colina".- le sonrió cálidamente para luego darle un beso en su frente.- "Contare los minutos…te quiero"

"Te quiero más, hasta mañana".- le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla y alejo para ir a su habitación… antes de cruzar el umbral de la escalera, giro hacia él y le hizo un gesto de despedida...

Terry respondió el gesto imitándola, avanzo un par de metros hasta llegar a la del balcón de su habitación, habían acordado que apenas ella llegara prendería la luz y se asomaría por el… pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la luz se prendió y su pecosa salió del balcón, le guiño el ojos y se fue hacia su habitación… estaba feliz por lo que había pasado con Candy, porque al fin sabia que ella lo quería como el a ella… pero recordó también el sucedo que paso con Neal Leagan y Alexander Tudor… no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados… debía hacer algo para que ese par no se volviera a meter ni con el ni con su pecosa…

* * *

"Padre! Qué bueno que viniste… necesito que me ayudes!".- definitivamente no se quedaría tranquilo luego de lo que ese tal Grandchester le había hecho… se las pagaría todas!.

"Ahora en que lio te metiste Alexander?".- su padre era una persona muy adinerada, era heredero de una gran fortuna proveniente del esfuerzo de sus tatarabuelos, ellos a pesar de ser parientes de unos marqueses habían sido pobres y debieron trabajar para poder sobrevivir, su trabajo fue bien remunerado y prosperaron para darle una buena vida a sus hijos, el padre de Alexander… el famoso banquero Eric Tudor, era un hombre bueno y trabajador, pero tenía el defecto de siempre consentir y malcriar a su hijo, le cumplía todos sus caprichos, pero en los últimos años se había empezado a dar cuenta del daño que había cometido y de alguna forma quería repararlo, quería que su hijo sea un hombre de bien… y que entendiera lo que era el valor de trabajar por conseguir algo y no solo gastar el dinero que el le daba

Alexander empezó a relatarle, a su modo, lo sucedido con Grandchester, le dijo que el solo había estado hablando muy calmadamente con Candice y que el había sido quien lo había agredido sin motivo aparente… "quizás este loco padre no lo se! Pero has que lo expulsen del colegio y que le den una paliza! Mira como me dejo!"

"Es verdad todo lo que me estás diciendo Alexander?".- dijo su padre poco convencido de lo que su hijo le había dicho

"Es cierto padre! Debes creerme!"

"Esta bien te ayudare… si eso fue todo, me retiro, te veré dentro de unas semanas hijo".- se levanto del sillón en donde estaba y se fue de la habitación pensando en lo que haría para ayudar a su hijo

"Ahora si… Grandchester serás historia".- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, muy pronto Grandchester sabrá lo que era meterse con un Tudor.

* * *

De pronto escucho unos fuertes murmullos fuera de su habitación, quería ponerle atención a la tarea que debía terminar para mañana pero su curiosidad fue mucho mayor, asi que salió de esta dispuesta a averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo

"Que pasa?".- salió de su habitación preguntándole a una chica que pasaba frente de ella

"Dicen que uno de los chicos entro a nuestro pabellón y la hermana Margaret lo descubrió".- la chica corrió en dirección a la escalera y Candy la siguió… debía saber quién era ese chico

Llego al final de la escalera, donde las jovencitas de su pabellón estaban amontonadas, se hizo un campo entre ellas para poder ver con quien hablaba la hermana y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su persona favorita discutiendo con ella.- "Terry!" pensó alarmada… que estaba haciendo él ahí a esa hora!

"Terruce! Sabes que esto es un dormitorio de niñas!"

"Lo sé".- dijo Terry mostrando indiferencia y despreocupación, no le importaba mucho lo que le dijera la hermana

"Y porque trataste de entrar?".- la hermana se estaba exasperando un poco por su insolencia

Las otras chicas se sorprendían de lo maleducado que era "Es un grosero!" "Es un sin vergüenza!" "Es tan apuesto!" todos esos comentarios llegaban a los oídos de Candy, aun sin comprender que hacia él ahí…

Terry pudo escuchar ligeramente los comentarios de las señoritas que estaban presentes, les dedico una breve mirada a cada una de las presentes y fue cuando vio unos ojos esmeralda que su corazón reconoció sin dificultad…eran de Candy… lo estaba viendo muy sorprendida detrás de un par de chicas, quería ir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla pero debía continuar su charada… luego le explicaría todo cuando estuvieran en la colina…

"Estuviste bebiendo no es así Terruce?"

"Porque hermana… quiere que le convide?"

La hermana Margaret no supo que decir… se quedo perpleja ante la respuesta de Terry, no comprendía como alguien proveniente de una familia noble sean tan maleducado y grosero

"Buenas noches Señoritas, se les ve realmente muy hermosas".- miro rápidamente al grupo de chicas y le dedico una mirada especial a su pecosa, una mirada llena de complicidad y ternura

"Ve inmediatamente a tu habitación y mañana…"

"Ya sé! Debo ver a la hermana Grey en su oficina… no se preocupe hermana, ADIOS!".- con una actitud arrogante y mostrando indiferencia salió del edificio del dormitorio de las señoritas, estaba contento de que su plan haya resultado como el deseaba y nadie se haya dado cuenta de nada… "Definitivamente soy un buen actor".- sonrió de su ocurrencia mientras entraba a su dormitorio para darse un baño, estaba muy cansado después de un largo y aburrido día de clases, así que luego de su baño se recostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido…

Después de haber visto el espectáculo que dio Terry, la hermana Margaret las mando a todas a su habitación inmediatamente, Candy se dirigió a su habitación cuando su amiga Patricia llamo su atención

"Candy! Candy! Quería pedirte que por favor me prestes una pluma, es que no encuentro la mia y debo terminar la tarea"

"Claro Paty! Ven pasa en un momento te doy una"

Candy cerró la puerta de su habitación y vio a una sorprendida Paty dirigir su mirada hacia el balcón… la miro extrañada y miro hacia la misma dirección que su amiga y pudo ver una mujer parada frente de ellas

"Paty! Hija"

"Abuela Martha!"

* * *

"Hoy si que las hermanas se pasaron con la tarea!... algunas veces si que exageran".- se recostó en su colina favorita, las clases de hoy habían terminado agotándola… se puso en una posición despreocupada, puso sus brazos bajo su cabeza y cruzo sus piernas, cerró los ojos suavemente… estaba tan cansada que podía quedarse dormida en ese mismo instante pero al pensar en toda la tarea que debía hacer la desanimaban totalmente haciendo que el sueño desapareciera

"Es bueno ver a una dama descansando… y mucho mejor si es que esa dama piensa en ti, espero que este sea el caso pecosa".- le dijo acomodándose a su lado y se recostó en árbol detrás de ellos.

"Terry!".- abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, se sonrojo un poco a notar en la posición que la había encontrado.- "Eres un presumido! Y déjame decirte que no estaba pensando en TI!".- con su dedo índice le toco la punta de su nariz y rio suavemente

"Ah no?".- con una ceja levantada y mostrando sorpresa decidió seguirle el juego… siempre era mejor seguirle la corriente… era más divertido

"Bueno… en realidad si estaba pensando en ti".- fingiendo inocencia, acerco a su rostro al de él y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Terry

Terry estaba en shock, tenía a Candy peligrosamente cerca y era ella quien había tomado la iniciativa! Se encontraba nervioso y su corazón latía rápidamente.- "y se puede saber en qué pensabas?".- estaba verdaderamente intrigado por la respuesta que la pecosa le daría

"Pues… pensaba… con que tarea me ayudarías primero!".- se soltó rápidamente de él y rio fuertemente al ver su cara de decepción.- "Es que me han dejado demasiada y como tu eres muuuuuuuuy bueno me ayudaras verdad?"

"Pecosa interesada".- fingiendo indignación, cruzo sus brazos y giro su rostro a un lado

"jajajaja vamos Terry! No te enojes!".- ver el rostro y la actitud de Terry le resultaba comiquísimo… que simple era pasarla bien con él, tan natural…pero luego de un momento recordó lo sucedido anoche en el pabellón de las chicas… se puso seria y en posición para atacarlo con todas las preguntas que tenia para él.- "Terry que hacias ayer en nuestro pabellón?"

Terry sabia que en cualquier momento ella preguntaría por lo sucedido… sabia lo curiosa que podía llegar a ser y que no se quedaría tranquila con una respuesta simple, debía decirle toda la verdad… con ella era tan fácil sincerarse, en realidad todo era sencillo con ella… por eso la quería tanto

"Bueno… primer me vas a prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie..A NADIE... entendiste pecosa?".- le toco la frente con su dedo índice, cosa que a ella no le gusto mucho porque recibió un manotazo, el rio fuertemente por su reacción… era encantadora

"Me estas llamando chismosa?".- dijo Candy con los ojos entrecerrados… y dependiendo de su respuesta, ella decidiría si lo golpearía o no

"jajaja no pecosa… para nada! Y para que veas que confío en ti, te lo voy a contar".- le dio un corto abrazo y se puso a contarle lo sucedido.- "Lo que paso fue que anoche mientras daba un paseo un los alrededores del colegio, vio como una mujer intentaba entrar al colegio, muy amablemente me acerque para decirle que no podría entrar porque todo estaba cerrado… le pregunte porque era que quería ingresar y me conto que, desde muy pequeña, siempre tuvo la ilusión de entrar a un colegio y recibir una clase en ella además que su nieta estudiaba en el colegio… creo que me dijo que se llamaba Patricia o algo así. Me conmovió mucho lo que dijo esa mujer, así que decidí ayudarla, rompí una luna de tu pabellón para crear un alboroto y ella entraría por otra puerta y yo seguiría con la charada por un rato para que ella pudiera buscar la habitación de su nieta y estar segura con ella… y esa es la historia"

Candy estaba sorprendida con lo que Terry le contaba, no podía creer que él había sido el maravilloso muchacho que ayudo amablemente a la abuela Martha a entrar al colegio… le dedico una mirada llena de amor y ternura… cosas como estas le demostraban que el era un hombre maravilloso y encantador, solo que a veces se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos… definitivamente era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida

"Oh Terry!".- se abalanzo a sus brazos y le dio cortos besos por todo su rostro, estaba muy feliz de la forma de ser su Terry, estaba maravillada

"Creo que de ahora en adelante me dedicare a ayudar a mas abuelitas a entrar al colegio".-la abrazo aun mas fuertemente, estaba extasiado con los besos que su pecosa le daba…aunque eran unos dulces y cortos besos le resultaban muy embriagadores, estaba feliz y extrañado por lo que estaba haciendo Candy, pero no era ningún tonto y no rechazaría una muestra de cariño así y mucho menos si provenía de su pecosa

"jaja así que tú fuiste el "maravilloso muchacho" que ayudo a la abuela Martha!".-se separo un poco para ver su rostro y detuvo un momento los besos que le estaba dando, tomo firmemente su rostro con ambas manos, quería verlo a los ojos y perderse en ellos, hipnotizarse con ellos.- "Gracias por ayudarla Terry…te quiero"

"Me sentí bien ayudando a la abuela".- esbozo una leve sonrisa y la atrajo aun más hacia él.- "Te quiero pecosa"

Sus rostros se aproximaron lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos para aquel encuentro que sus labios presenciarían, un reencuentro que ambos habían deseado en lo profundo de su alma y de su ser… se querían profundamente y en gran magnitud, aunque ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta realmente…

Estaba a milímetros de besarla esbozo una gran sonrisa y poso sus labios sobre los de Candy, sabían a miel, al mas dulce néctar! Eran su droga… no quería que este momento terminara jamás, no quería que se alejara de ella, quería tenerla con el para siempre, su mano derecha subió y se coloco en su nuca para atraerla mas a él, quería tenerla lo mas cerca que pudiera, mas y mas cerca…

"Candyy! Candy donde estas? La hermana Sofía te está buscando!" se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su amiga Patricia

Se separaron bruscamente al escuchar que llamaban a la pecosa… se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron ante la imagen que tenían, ambos estaban rojos y se habían separado para no ser descubiertos, una imagen muy divertida de ver. Terry se puso de pie y le tendió sus dos manos a Candy para ayudarla a levantarse, le sonrió una vez más para luego responderle a su amiga que continuaba llamándola

"Paty! ya voy! Un momento!".- cerro los ojos dio un largo suspiro… volvió su mirada hacia la de Terry y le dijo.- "No quiero irme… pero… algo debe pasar… la hermana Sofía nunca me llama, me parece extraño"

Le acaricio su mejilla, el tampoco quería dejarla, pero quizás sea importante que fuera ver a la hermana, algo le decía que no era nada bueno.- "No te preocupes pecosa… pero apenas puedas ven a contarme que fue lo que quería… te esperare un rato aquí, si sales muy tarde de hablar con ella, ya no vengas, ve directo a tu habitación…entendido?"

"Si mi capitán".- extendió firmemente su mano derecha y la coloco sobre su frente y rio ante la mímica que hizo, se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Terry para despedirse.- "Te veré luego".- se separo de el y corrió colina abajo, debia alcanzar a Paty para ir con ella a donde se encontraba la hermana

"Nos vemos!" grito y vio como ella volteaba y le dedicaba una inmensa sonrisa… algo en el inusual llamado de la hermana, hizo que se preocupara… no estaría tranquilo hasta no saber qué era lo que pasaba, así que tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la hermana Grey, supuso que Candy y la hermana Sofía hablarían muy cerca de ese lugar, se puso en marcha hacia allá, debía averiguar que era lo que sucedía…

* * *

Nota:

Holaaaa a todos! Bueno ahí les va otro capítulo! Debo felicitarme xD voy subiendo 2 en un dia! Jaja he trabajo casi todo el dia en el… espero que les agrade, pero de ahora en adelante tratare de avanzar un poco mas con lo del tiempo, siento que me estoy estancando un poco con eso, quiero que los días pasen un poco mas aprisa y esas cosas

Queria preguntarles algo… que les pareció mi nuevo personaje agregado… Alexander Tudor?, denme opiniones, quiero darme una idea de cuantos capítulos mas lo puedo hacer sobrevivir :D jaja además si es que están de acuerdo o no en que su padre lo ayude o no? :D

Si algo no les gusto o quisieran que lo enfoque de una manera o tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi escritura porfavor no duden en hacérmelo saber! Mandanme mensajes con confianza que yo los recibire gustosa :D

Les mando muchos cariños y bendiciones!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

"Hermana Sofía, aquí esta Candy"

"Dígame Hermana Sofía que es lo que sucede?"

"Señorita Andley, la Hermana Grey desea verla, debe acompáñeme y usted Señorita O'Brien… ya puede retirarse"

"Si hermana, nos veremos después Candy, con permiso".-

Candy siguió muy de cerca a la hermana y ambas entraron a la oficina que tenia la hermana Grey, "Parece muy enojada… que habrá pasado?".- se preguntaba Candy aun sin entender que era lo que sucedía

"Hermana Grey, aquí le traigo a la señorita Andley… con permiso"

Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y volvió su mirada a la hermana.- "Hermana Grey, para que me mando llamar?".- Candy se acercaba lentamente al escritorio de la hermana cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en la oficina, era un hombre alto, un tanto mayor que la miraba con ojos expectantes.

"Señorita Andley, le presento al señor Eric Tudor, padre de nuestro ilustre alumno Alexander Tudor"

"Un placer de conocerlo señor Tudor".- la pecosa le hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la hermana Grey… sabia que la presencia del padre de Alexander no era para nada bueno, algo malo iría a pasar… su corazón lo presentía

"El placer es todo mío señorita Andley… me imagino que usted estará intrigada por el motivo de mi visita… o quizás ya sepa el motivo?"

"Pues la verdad señor Tudor… no sé el motivo".- dijo con seguridad

"Señorita Andley, el Señor Tudor ha venido hasta aquí para aclara el malentendido que hubo entre Terruce Grandchester, su hijo y usted".- le dijo verdaderamente molesta, cuando el señor Tudor le conto el problema, no pudo creer lo que le decía… el joven Alexander Tudor siempre se caracterizaba por su ejemplar comportamiento en el colegio y nunca había quejas de el

"Señorita Andley, yo he venido hasta aquí para que usted diga que fue lo que paso en realidad… y sea sincera, se lo pido".- el señor Tudor estaba muy tranquilo, el sabia de boca de su hijo como es que habían sucedido las cosas, pero simplemente quería comprobarlo, quería escuchar la otra parte de la historia para poder tomar una decisión…

Candy dio un muy sonoro suspiro y empezó a relatar lo sucedido aquella tarde, trato de mantenerse serena pero por momentos la voz se le quebraba al recordar lo que habían intentado hacerle, por lo que le hicieron a Terry y por el miedo que sentía al recordar las miradas que sus dos atacantes le daban…

"Yo… yo no dije nada hermana… porque Neal es parte de mi familia… y… no quería generar más problemas".- un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, las seco rápidamente y luego miro al padre de su agresor…

"Señor Tudor, a quien debe castigársele es… a su hijo… el fue uno de los responsables de lo que….".- de pronto los presentes giraron sus cabezas con dirección a la puerta de la oficina al escuchar cómo esta se abría de repente, dejando ver al otro protagonista de la historia…

"Hermana Grey… creo que no es correcto que se aclare una situación sin que estén todos los protagonistas presentes no cree?".- Terry entro y vio a la hermana Grey y al señor Tudor con verdadero fastidio y arrogancia… sabían que Candy no los enfrentaría como él lo hacía, por eso la citaron! Querían manipularla para que no se culpara a los verdaderos responsables

"Grandchester! Que formas son esas de entrar!... discúlpelo señor Tudor".- dijo realmente avergonzada la hermana Grey, no quería que ese señor se diera cuenta de que por momentos Grandchester la atemorizaba…

"Descuide… déjeme presentarme joven… mi nombre es Eric Tudor, padre de Alexander".- se acerco lo mas que pudo al joven ingles y le extendió su mano con el fin de saludarlo

Lo miro con indiferencia y extendió su mano para saludarlo, sabia como debía jugar este juego, debía mover las piezas correctas si quería ganarlo... con los ricos siempre fue así, solo basta que tu les des a conocer cuando de dinero posees para que te admiren y hacerles conocer de tu linaje para que te teman y respeten… ninguno de esos riquillos les gustaría tener problemas con la nobleza, ya que TODOS aspiraban a tener buenas relaciones con ellas.- "Un placer señor Tudor, mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester, HIJO del Duque de Grandchester".- bingo, contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión del rostro del millonario Tudor…

"Usted… usted es hijo del Duque de Grandchester?... pues entonces es un verdadero placer! Así que usted heredara el ducado algún día no es así?".- estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que estaba conociendo al hijo de un duque…

"Así es señor… ".- ni ahora ni en mil años aceptaría el ducado, eso era seguro, pero dejaría que ese rico lo creyera si quería conseguir algo bueno de esto.- "pero volviendo al tema… no quieren preguntarme cómo fue que su hijo y Neal Leagan me agredieron a mí y a la señorita Andley?".- volvió a darles una mirada llena de odio y rencor, quería que esto terminara lo más rápido posible, para que los dejen en paz a él y a su pecosa.

"Grandchester no sea irrespetuoso".- lo reprendió la hermana Grey .- "La señorita Andley ya nos aclaro todo… no es así?"

"Si… Terruce yo ya les conto lo que ocurrió".- le dio una mirada suplicante, no quería que se enojara y se desquitara con ellos, creía firmemente que con lo que ella les dijo sería suficiente para que les crean…

"Lo que intento hacerle su hijo a la señorita Andley no fue propio de un caballero, si no hubiera llegado yo en su ayuda no se qué hubiera pasado".- el fuego llego hasta su mirada, apretaba los puños con fuerza para poder contener la ira que sentía de tan solo imaginar eso… deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y buscar al estúpido de Tudor para matarlo de una vez por todas junto con el cretino de Neal

"Terry…".- La vista de la pecosa se le nublo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero con la posibilidad que eso hubiera pasado

"Señor Grandchester… yo tomare cartas en el asunto".- se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Candy y se agacho levemente para estar a su altura.- "Señorita Andley lamento mucho que las acciones de mi hijo la hayan afectado de esa manera, nunca me cansare de pedirle disculpas… a ambos".- se alzo para poder mirar a Terry.- "Si me disculpan… debo retirarme… hermana Grey me permitirá que pase a la habitación de mi hijo, debo arreglar este asunto"

"S.. si señor Tudor, por supuesto"

"Fue un placer conocerlos a ambos y nuevamente disculpas, con permiso"

"Hasta otra oportunidad señor Tudor".- luego de despedirlo, la hermana Grey se volvió para poder ver a las otras dos personas que estaban en su oficina.- "Lamento lo ocurrido jóvenes… Señorita Andley usted debió dar aviso de lo sucedido hace mucho, es mejor que se retiren ambos a sus habitaciones inmediatamente"

"Y que castigo le darán a Tudor hermana?".- Terry estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos… si la hermana no lo castigaba se aseguraría de que la pagara muy caro

"Esa decisión la tomare yo y no se hable más!"

"Hágalo hermana o mi padre se enterará de esto y no me costara mucho informar también a la familia Andley… SE LO ASEGURO"

"No me amenaces Terruce! Retírense ya!"

"Con permiso hermana".- dijo la pecosa en apenas un susurro

Terry tiro la puerta con toda la fuerza que poseía, estaba enojado, FURIOSO! Que pensaba ese Alexander, que traer a su padre haría que lo expulsaran? JA! Anteriormente había hecho cosas peores, pero gracias a su padre y a sus "generosos" donativos nunca nadie le había tocado un solo cabello, por primera vez le agradecía al duque de sobornar a la hermana con su dinero…

"Estas bien?".- Terry le cogió suavemente su mano y la miro con preocupación, quería saber si no le habían dicho algo antes de que el llegara…

"Estoy bien Terry y tú?".- le sonrió suavemente y le acaricio su mejilla, verlo exaltarse de esa manera con la hermana Grey la habían preocupado mucho, no quería que tuviera más problemas con ella ni con su padre…

"Perfecto…pero será mejor que vayas a tu habitación Candy, yo debo arreglar unos asuntos".- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

"Terry! No se te ocurra ir a buscar a Alexander!... no te vayas a pelear con el por favor!".- la miro con ojos suplicantes, no quería que le pasara nada!

"Y porque no? Bien merecido se lo tendría!".- se alejo repentinamente y le dio la espalda… a pesar de lo que ese les había hecho… no quería que fuera a golpearlo hasta matarlo?

"Terry….".- dijo muy suavemente, cogió su mano para que se de vuelta y pudiera mirar esos ojos que ella tanto amaba.- "Terry no quiero que te pase nada… por favor, veamos qué es lo que hará su padre… si le haces algo podrías meterte en problemas y yo no quiero eso…me sentiría muy mal…me harás caso? por favor?"

"Está bien".- dijo muy a su pesar, no iría a buscarle pelea por ahora, debía pensar en algún otro plan para que ese no los volviera a molestar.- "no lo matare… por ahora"

"Terry!".- le dio un manotazo en su brazo y rio suavemente ante la ocurrencia de su malcriado favorito… de pronto giro asustada, había escuchado las murmuraciones de las que parecía unas hermana acercándose… se separaron rápidamente para no ser descubiertos.- "Sera mejor que nos vayamos… te veo mañana no?".- lo miro con ojos suplicantes

"Si pecosa".- Le dedico una sonrisa.- "Te extrañare, nos vemos"

"Te extrañare Terry".- lo imito y le sonrió ampliamente, alzo su mano en señal de despedida y se fue con dirección a la escalera para irse a su habitación… después de todo lo sucedido olvido toda la tarea que debía hacer

* * *

"Padre! Por fin! Pensé q había olvidado en que debías venir!".- estaba ansioso de lo que su padre le tenía por decir… quería saber todos los detalles sobre la expulsión de ese idiota de Grandchester

"Haz el favor de callarte!".- su padre estaba realmente molesto con su hijo, había cometido muchos errores y ahora debía enmendarlo

"Que… que sucede padre? Lograste que expulsaran a Grandchester?"

"No seas idiota! Porque no me dijiste que Grandchester era hijo de un DUQUE?.- le desesperaba la naturalidad con la que mentía su hijo

"Un duque? Acaso esa sabandija tiene relación con la nobleza?... increíble

"Me ibas a hacer pasar el ridículo mas grande de mi vida! Sabes lo que su padre podría habernos hecho por intentar sacar a su hijo del colegio?"

"Entonces si no lograste sacar a Grandchester… al menos lograste que expulsaran a la huérfana esa?"

"Me estas cansando! Recién ahora veo el terrible error que cometí contigo… pero eso va a cambiar desde este momento!"

"A que te refieres padre?".-

"Hablare con la hermana Grey para que te encierre en el cuarto de meditación por un largo tiempo"

"Estás loco! Yo no voy a estar ahí metido! Eso es deshonroso!

"Mas deshonroso es enterarse lo que intentaste hacerle a esa jovencita!"

"Te han mentido padre! Yo no intente hacerle nada! Ella se me estaba regalando! Es una zorra!

"YA BASTA!... y como acabo de darme cuenta que ese castigo no será suficiente para ti… apenas y termine tu encierro en el cuarto de meditación, volverás a casa y te quedaras encerrado allí!"

"NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!"

"SI QUE PUEDO! Y si sigues teniendo esa actitud… te sacare de este colegio e ingresaras al ejercito como tu abuelo!"

"Eres un….!

"Cuida tus palabras! Algún día me lo agradecerás…. Ahora quédate ahí hasta que vengan las hermanas para que te encierren en el cuarto de meditación!... adiós"

"Maldita sea!.- empezó a tirar todo de su cuarto y romper cosas, debía descargarse, debía hacerlo… ese Grandchester se las pagaría

* * *

"Alexander Tudor, supongo que su padre ya le habrá informado sobre nuestra decisión de castigarlo por lo sucedido con el señor Grandchester y con la señorita Andley… por ese motivo he decido que permanecerá 2 semanas en confinamiento dentro de su habitación, como es la primera vez que muestra esa actitud no se le encerrara en el cuarto de meditación, espero que no vuelva a decepcionarnos… en cuanto a usted señor Leagan, usted pasara 10 días en el cuarto de meditación. Espero que ambos recapaciten y nunca más se vuelvan a meter en este tipo de problemas, ahora retírense"

"Demonios".- Neal estaba verdaderamente enojado de que esa huérfana y el ingles los hayan delatado

"Está bien hermana, permiso".- al menos no tuvo que ir al cuarto de meditación… fugarse de su habitación para ir a tomar algo nunca se le había hecho difícil y ahora lo necesitaría más que nunca…

Cuando se disponía a irse, un estruendoso sonido se apodero de la habitación, todos giraron y enfocaron su vista en dirección a la puerta…escucharon de un momento a otro como algo golpeaba con fuerza la puerta y luego caía hecho trizas al piso… las hermanas salieron rápidamente y no pudieron ver a nadie, estaban todos extrañados, quien podría haber arrojo ese jarrón hacia la puerta?

* * *

Parecia un león enjaulado, seguramente pronto haría un agujero en el piso de su habitación de tanto ir y venir…estaba realmente furioso, quería destruir todo a su paso y matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, no podía creer el simple castigado que les había dado la hermana Grey a ese par de idiotas….

Había visto que las hermanas iban a la habitación del infeliz de Tudor y Neal para llevarlos hacia la oficina de la hermana Grey, supuso que era para que les dieran su castigo así que quiso estar presente en ese momento, espero a que entraran en la oficina y se dispuso a escuchar detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal, pero esta desapareció tan rápido como apareció…

"SOLO LO ENCIERRAN EN SU HABITACION? TAN SOLO ESO?" su vista se le nublo de la ira, no podía seguir en ese lugar, debía irse, avanzo para salir de ahí cuando en su camino vio un jarrón que descansaba sobre una hermosa mesa de caoba, no lo pensó dos veces lo tomo entre sus manos y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta, debía descargarse como pudiera…"Sera mejor que me vaya, antes que me meta en más problemas".- camino a paso rápido para irse a su habitación y calmarse ahí…

Necesitaba irse del colegio, irse y despejarse un rato, el ambiente lo asfixiaba… no quería recordar la injusticia que había sido cometida, no, no lo quería…. La noche era más fría de la que imagino y no traía nada con que abrigarse, salió como estaba del colegio y tan solo llevo dinero como para beber hasta perder el conocimiento, camino por las oscuras calles londinenses y al pasar por algunas calles sentía como si lo estuvieran siguiendo… pero sabía que no era así, había volteado demasiadas veces solo para comprobar que no había absolutamente nadie en las calles… estaba un poco paranoico sin duda; camino rápidamente hacia un bar que le era muy familiar, había ido tantas veces a él, tantas penas que ese bar le había visto sufrir, por tantos motivos había ido a él, quería conseguir olvidar pero siempre era el mismo resultado: en lugar de hacerlo, esos recuerdos se les hacían más vividos y más recurrentes… "Es una buena oportunidad para seguir intentando". Entro al bar y tomo asiento en el lado más alejado de la barra…

"Un whisky doble".- dijo Terry secamente

* * *

Se asomo por el balcón de su habitación, quería que el viento lo despejara por un momento, quería pensar en como haría para poder volver a tener a su padre de su lado, el nunca le había dado la espalda y la actitud que tomo hace un par de horas lo sorprendió… un crujido lo saco de sus pensamientos… vio como su querido compañero Grandchester bajaba ágilmente por el balcón de su habitación y caía sin problemas sobre el patio para luego perderse por los bosques del jardín del colegio…"Esta solo! Es mi oportunidad!".- rio con malicia y lo siguió muy de cerca, quería ver en donde se quedaría para continuar con la segunda parte del plan que había trazado… "de esta si que no se salva"

Vio como entraba a una taberna de mala muerte y bebía como un vikingo…"Tendré tiempo suficiente" pensó y salió corriendo de allí… Gracias a todas sus escapadas, había hecho amistades con tipos de temer y era momento de volver a solicitar sus "servicios" que por supuesto serian muy bien remunerados

"Hola muchachos! Les tengo un trabajito…. y traigo una muy buena cantidad dinero"

Era un grupo de 3 hombres, grandes y muy fuertes, llenos de cicatrices y de apariencia de haber estado muchas veces en la cárcel…

"De que se trata?"

"Hay alguien a quien quiero que le den una lección…. ".- sonrió maliciosamente, los llevo hacia el bar en donde se encontraba Terry y les dijo que el seria la víctima, les pago el dinero pactado y esperaron a que este saliera para que le den su merecido….

* * *

"Dame otro trago!".- Terry estaba ya muy bebido, había estado ahí desde hace horas y quería seguir

"No, ya fue suficiente… págame y vete!"

"Maldita sea! He dicho que me sirvas!"

"QUE NO!"

"Idiota… acá esta… tuuu… dinero".- le pago y salió a trompicones, le era muy difícil caminar bien por lo borracho que estaba, salió del bar y el viento frio lo golpeo, pero algo andaba mal… un grupo de hombres le interrumpía el paso y al parecer no tenían intenciones de moverse…

"A donde crees que vas?".- lo tomo por las solapas y lo alzo ligeramente

"Suéltame imbécil!".- se soltó de su agarre y se preparo para pelear con todos ellos.- "Que quieren? DINERO? Pues déjenme darles una mala noticia… me lo acabo de gastar bebiendo".- sonrió con suficiencia

"No queremos tu dinero niño bonito! Estamos aquí para enseñarte una lección!".-

Intento darle un golpe pero Terry fue más rápido y logro esquivarlo, uno de los otros presentes le dio un certero golpe en el estomago dejándolo doblado de dolor y sin poder respirar… el otro se acerco y le dio un puñetazo en su barbilla haciendo que caiga de espaldas al piso. El más grande lo agarro por sus cabellos y le dijo… "De vez aprender a no meterte con las personas equivocadas niño"

"Así es Grandchester, todos los que se meten con un Tudor pierden".- salió de las sombras Alexander, para ver como su rival estaba sangrando profusamente y padecía un profundo dolor

"Idiota".- Terry se soltó con una increíble rapidez, se le acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe en su pómulo… ese cayo pesadamente al suelo y profirió un agudo grito de dolor. Dos de sus cómplices lo sujetaron fuertemente de cada uno de sus brazos…

"Te vas a arrepentir".- Empezó a golpear su pecho, su estomago y entre sus costillas, disfrutaba ver su rostro de dolor y como este sangraba por la boca cuando de pronto alguien lo golpeo por un costado…

"Déjenlo en paz!".- de la nada un rubio apareció para defender al castaño que estaba siendo golpeado con mucha desventaja… los cómplices se acercaron para golpear al rubio, pero este era mucho mas hábil y rápido que todos ellos y los golpeo fuertemente sin problemas

Terry se trato de ponerse de pie para continuar con la pelea, Tudor al ver que este se incorporaba se alejo del grupo y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo hacia Terry y se la clavo en la pierna… este profirió un grito de dolor y empezaba a sangran copiosamente… con todo el valor que tenia se acerco a Tudor y lo golpeo entre las costilla y le dio una certera patada en el rostro para dejarlo desmayado en el suelo….volvió su mirada al grupo y vio como el rubio se defendía hábilmente, cojeando se unió a la pelea y juntos repelieron a sus atacantes que huyeron llevándose al que los había contratado para ponerse a salvo….

"Gr…gracias por ayudarme…au!".- cayó al suelo luego de sentir una punzada en su pecho

"No te preocupes… te iban a matar ahí!".- dijo el rubio sonriéndole y dándole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.- "Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa"

"Gracias… yo no tengo casa… vivo en el San Pablo… ahí estudio".- le costaba mucho respirar y estar de pie, pero debia conseguirlo y llegar al colegio, no podía llegar en ese estado a la casa del Duque, ya en su habitación veria la forma de curarse…

Le paso un brazo por el hombro y con el otro le sujetaba por un costado, de esa manera podría apoyarse en el y se le haría más sencillo caminar.- "Me llamo Albert, mucho gusto"

"Honestamente… el gusto es todo mío… mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester".- le dio una ligera sonrisa de lado, luego de un momento comenzó a indicarle cual era el camino que debían tomar para llegar al colegio… si las madres notaban que se había ausentado estaría en serios problemas con su padre y eso era lo que menos quería justamente ahora, luego del ataque que había sufrido…

"jajaja y cómo es que te metiste en todo ese lio Terry?".- Le dijo Albert sin perder esa cálida sonrisa que le caracterizaba

"Ese idiota… me hizo algo a mi… y … y a mi novia… pero parece que quiso vengarse… y como es un cobarde… contrato a maleantes para que lo ayuden".- A Terry se le encogió el corazón al recordar a su pecosa, le había prometido que no volvería a pelear… y ahora, si lo veía así… se iba a preocupar mucho… cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto deseaba verla…

"Entiendo, es bueno ver que todavía quedan caballeros que defienden a damiselas en peligro".- sonrió amplia y sinceramente… algo en su corazón le decía que Terry era un buen muchacho y de muy buenos sentimientos

"A ella la defendería hasta con mi propia vida".- dijo con vehemencia

"Vaya, si que estas enamorado de esa chica!, pues déjame felicitarte".- Albert estaba muy complacido de la sinceridad e intensidad con la que hablaba de esa chica y rio fuertemente al ver como su nuevo amigo se sonrojaba ferozmente ante lo que había dicho…

Terry sentía como si conociera a Albert desde hace mucho tiempo, se sentía tan en calma con el, su sinceridad y naturalidad hacían que cualquiera se sintiera como con el, definitivamente era una buena persona, una que se arriesgaba para defender a otro arriesgando su propia vida… apreciaba mucho lo que el hizo aun sin conocerlo… le estaría agradecido de por vida.

Con tan amena conversación no notaron cuán rápido llegaron al muro que rodeaba el San Pablo…

"Albert… muchísimas gracias".- le dio un fuerte y sincero abrazo para de alguna manera agradecerle lo que había hecho por el.- "Dime en donde puedo ir a visitarte?"

"Trabajo en el zoológico Blue River… puedes llevar a tu novia también, es un lugar muy romántico".- le devolvió el abrazo, sabía que esto era el inicio de una linda amistad

"jaja Estoy seguro que a ella le encantara… cuídate Albert y muchas gracias"

"deja de agradecerme! Vamos… te ayudare!"

Albert ayudo a Terry a cruzar la barda, la salto con mucha dificultad… ahora debía caminar sin ayuda y eso hacía que le costara mucho respirar… la pierna le continuaba sangrando y tenia el cuerpo molido… abrió con mucha cautela el portón que daba directo a la escalera y subió lentamente con dirección a las habitaciones… necesitaba curarse inmediatamente y descansar…

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, desde hace horas tenia un mal presentimiento, se sentía nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta… no podía explicarlo, ni comprendía porque se sentía asi, pensaba que quizás era por todo lo sucedió en la oficina de la hermana Grey… "si quizás sea eso… será mejor que intente dormirme"

Cerro sus ojos y por fin el sueño la envolvía lentamente… de pronto un estruendo la hizo despertarse, se levanto rápidamente de su cama y vio como la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y a un lado… había alguien tirado en el suelo, corrió rápidamente hacia la lámpara que estaba encima de su escritorio, la encendió y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, se agacho lentamente para estar a su nivel y poder verle el rostro a aquella figura, debía de quién se trataba…

"Terry…"

* * *

Nota:

Holaaaaaaaaa a todos! :D uff este capitulo tmb resulto bieeen largo jiji ojala y les gustee!

Muchas gracias a las que me mandan reviews! En los sgtes capítulos me tomare mi tiempo para responderles y agradecerles a cada una de las que me mando un comentario y buenos deseos! Les agradesco por sus buenas vibras y por leer! Espero que la historia llegue a cautivarlas y como les decía en los primeros capítulos… no duden en escribirme! Siempre recibire de buen agrado sus comentarios y criticas :D muchas gracias! Y hasta el sgte capituloooo :D

muchas gracias! :D tratare de actualizaar pronto! un beso!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

"Terry…".- dijo en voz muy baja y notablemente sorprendida, corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación y reviso que no hubiera nadie cerca, volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta rápidamente…

"Terry que haces en mi habitación?".- le reclamo hablando muy quedamente

"Tu habitación?... perdón pecosa…. Pero ESTA es MI habitación".- dijo con dificultad, trato de pararse y puso una cara de dolor que no paso desapercibida para Candy.- "Acaso me hacías una visita nocturna?".- se dirigió hacia la cama de Candy muy lentamente…debía sentarse rápidamente, no podía estar mucho tiempo parado

"No seas grosero Terry! Estas borracho!".- una vez que Terry se levanto para ir hacia su cama pudo verlo bien por fin… puso una cara de horror al verlo así, estaba sangrando, tenia moretones por toda su cara y parecía que no podía casi ni respirar "Dios mío que le paso?" pensó.- "OH POR DIOS! TERRY QUE TE SUCEDIÓ? ESTAS SANGRANDO! DIOS MIO!".- Candy se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia el baño, lleno una vasija con agua y cogió todas las pequeñas toallas que estaban en él, se sentó al lado de Terry y puso la vasija sobre sus piernas, remojo las toallas que había traído en el agua y empezó a tratar de limpiar sus heridas.- "TERRY VAS A EXPLICARME COMO PASO ESTO!"

"AUUUUUUUUUUUU! Pecosa! Despacio que me duele!".- Candy le limpiaba algunas heridas con muy poca delicadeza… se le veía tan preocupada sus ojos se lo decían… aunque a veces también parecía enojada….- "Segura que no te estas vengando de algo?"

"Terry! Tu pierna está sangrando!".- Presiono con ambas manos la herida que había en su pierna, tratando de recordar cómo era que lo hacían la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María con las heridas que se hacían los niños del hogar… rasgo un largo trozo de su bata y la ato fuertemente sobre la herida para impedir que siga sangrando.- "Espero que con esto deje de sangrar".- su voz se le quebró estaba tan preocupada por el, estaba tan golpeado y todo cubierto de sangre…en que lio se había metido!"

"Candy….".- alzo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y ella empezó a llorar… se le desgarraba el alma verla asi, y peor aun que él era el responsable de su sufrimiento.- "Candy yo.. ".- dio un largo suspiro, debía contarle la verdad.- "Alexander fue quien me ataco… él y unos maleantes mas contratados por el"

"Dios mío! Terry!".- mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y llevo sus manos al rostro… no lo podía creer, nunca había conocido a alguien tan malo y vengativo como ese Tudor.- "y tenían un cuchillo"

"Si… una persona me ayudo muy amable y fue así como me pude librar de la pelea…. Au au au".- De pronto un intenso dolor en su pecho lo invadió, sabía que era producto de los golpes que le habían dado… casi no podía respirar

"Que te pasa? Que tienes?".- estaba horrorizada no sabía cómo ayudarlo… vio como Terry se cogía el pecho y respiraba con gran dificultad.- "Recuéstate por favor".- le acomodo las almohadas para que estuviera mas cómodo y vio su rostro perlado de sudor, lo toco suavemente y se percato que tenia fiebre, su miedo se incremento, si no le bajaba la temperatura podría ponerse peor de lo que estaba.- "Terry quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido, iré a una farmacia para comprar algo para bajar la fiebre"

"N…no pecosa… no te preocupes… voy a estar bien".- dijo con dificultad, su respiración se normalizaba muy lentamente y cada vez le costaba menos respirar

"Shhhh! No te estoy pidiendo permiso… no me mires voy a cambiarme… cierra los ojos!".- Dijo Candy mientras se quitaba la bata y se enfundaba rápidamente en un vestido abrigador, se puso su abrigo y un gorro para dirigirse hacia el balcón

"Qué?".- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la pecosa le dio la espalda y empezó a desvestirse, Terry estaba asombrado, Candy se estaba desvistiendo delante de él… sintió que su corazón latía desbocadamente… se quedo embelesado mirándola… ver la hermosa piel blanca de su espalda, se preguntaba cuan suave seria, tenía unas suaves curvas y unas esbeltas y largas piernas…

"Terry quédate quieto, volveré enseguida".- le dio un suave beso en los labios y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el balcón.- "y no hagas ruido!".- cogió la soga que tenía en el suelo y lo ato a la baranda para bajar ágilmente… debía apresurarse, no quería que le suba mas la temperatura de su querido Terry…

Terry se quedo pasmado, la pecosa lo había besado! Sonrió inevitablemente ante esa muestra de su cariño, se sentía feliz!… levanto la mano para despedirse y la vio arrojarse acrobáticamente por el balcón, siendo sostenida únicamente por una cuerda, rogo para que no se lastimara y regresara pronto de comprar las medicinas, se sentía impotente al verla irse sola y tan de noche… decidió descansar un poco mientras la esperar, se acomodo bien entre las almohadas que había puesto Candy debajo de el y sintió un olor que le resultaba el mas delicioso que alguna vez había sentido… era el olor de ella, el olor de su Candy… un inconfundible olor a rosas… si… olía a rosas, todo de ella era tan delicioso… a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de ver su espalda desnuda, cuanto deseo haberla tocado para sentir su suavidad, quería acercarse para saber si es que también tenía pecas allí, tocar sus delicadas piernas… se reprocho por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, a las pocas clases de modales que había asistido el padre siempre les decía que era poco decoroso tener este tipo de pensamientos sobre las señoritas, no era propio… así que decidió esfumar esas ideas y concentrarse en otra cosa… cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio, estaba extenuado con todo lo que había pasado… no supo por cuanto tiempo había dormido, quizás un par de horas, no lo supo… despertó cuando unas suaves manos le acariciaban la frente…

"Como te sientes?".- Pregunto Candy mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.- "Parece que ya te está bajando la fiebre".- Saco de la bolsa una crema, se la unto en sus dedos y las empezó a aplicar suavemente en su rostro

"Pecosa…. Hace cuanto llegaste?".- cerro los ojos mientras ella le ponía la pomada sobre los golpes, cada vez que ella lo tocaba sentía pequeños toques eléctricos recorrer su piel…

"Hace poco, no quise despertarte… te veías tan pacifico".- le sonrió y lo miro a los ojos con preocupación.- "Ya puedes respirar mejor?"

"Si… ya me siento mucho mejor… gracias a ti".- mirar a su ojos calmaba cualquier dolor que pudiera haber tenido

"Terry….".- cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, saber que ahora se sentía mejor la tranquilizaba.- "Veamos como sigue tu pierna….bueno ya dejo de sangrar eso es bueno"

"Si…. Gracias pecosa, de no ser por ti… creo que hubiera terminado desangrándome en mi habitación".- rio sin ganas, trato de bromear para aligerar los ánimos pero … no había resultado

"Idiota!".- le dio un manotazo y el dio un grito de dolor.. "Perdón! Perdón! Te di muy fuerte? Lo siento!"

"jaja ahora si te estás vengando de todas las veces que te moleste no?".- rio de buena gana

"En cualquier momento vendrá la hermana Margaret a hacer su ronda".- dijo preocupada, la hermana Margaret siempre aparecía a esta hora en su cuarto para verificar que todo estuviera en orden

"Es cierto! Por un momento lo olvide".- suspiro y la miro con resignación, sabía que este momento debía llegar en cualquier momento

"Puedes ponerte de pie?".- puso su brazo sobre su espalda para que se apoyara sobre ella y asi se le hiciera mas fácil levantarse

"Si, no te preocupes".- con la ayuda de la pecosa se puso de pie y consiguió dar un par de pasos hacia la puerta.- "Gracias pecosa, siento haberte hecho asustar de esa manera"

"No digas tonterías! Además… quien mejor que yo para curarte".- lo miro a los ojos y le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla

"Si.. Quien mejor que tu".- le sonrió y llevo ambas manos a su rostro, la acerco delicadamente y le dio un corto beso.- "Mañana iré al médico de mi padre para que me revisen, tratare de volver temprano para verte"

"Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites! Deben revisarte bien".- le dijo mientras abría la puerta.- "Te quiero"

"Te quiero pecosa… nos vemos".- camino lentamente hasta las escaleras, ya no le causaba tanto dolor caminar, así que podría llegar sin problemas a su habitación sin que fuera visto

Candy lo perdió de vista y entro a su habitación, se paro en el balcón esperando a que Terry llegara y encendiera la luz de su cuarto, que, casualmente estaba al frente del de ella, para que sepa que había llegado con bien… pasaron como 20 minutos y vio como la luz se encendía y una figura se paraba en el balcón…expulso todo el aire que había contenido…estaba aliviada… Terry llego bien… se alejo del balcón, apago la luz y se recostó en su cama para tratar de descansar, seguía muy preocupada por él pero sabía que mañana iría al doctor del duque y aunque su padre se enojara mucho, sabía que será atendido debidamente y que pronto se recuperaría.…

"Terry…".- fue lo último que dijo y se quedo profundamente dormida

* * *

"Ahora que estás haciendo hermano?".- Archie entraba a su habitación con varios papeles en la mano y se dio un gran susto al ver las cosas que Stear llevaba puestas… definitivamente su hermano nunca se cansaría de crear nuevas cosas

"Es un nuevo invento! Con esto puedo escalar las paredes sin problemas! Mira te mostrare".- Stear estaba verdaderamente muy emocionado con su nuevo invento que decidió mostrárselo rápidamente a su hermano… se coloco frente a una pared y con los guantes succionadores que llevaba puesto… comenzó a escalar la pared sin problemas

"Por fin un invento que funciona!".- dijo con un toque sarcástico viendo como su hermano caminaba por el techo, justo encima de él…los inventos de Stear nunca funcionaban del todo bien y sabia que en cualquier momento este no sería la excepción

"Ya ves, está muy bien! Y tú que pensabas que no func….".- de pronto los succionadores que llevaba en las manos y en los pies se despegaron y cayó estrepitosamente sobre su hermano…

El pobre de Archie dio un grito de dolor al sentir todo el peso de su hermano caerle de repente.- " Stear! Eso dolió! Y estas muy pesado! Quítate de mi encima!".- le dijo mientras lo empujaba y arrugaba los papeles que llevaba en sus manos…

"Ya está bien está bien!".- se levanto y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo.- "oye que eso que llevas ahí?".- dijo señalando las cartas arrugadas que llevaba en sus manos

"Ah esto… cartas… de la Tía abuela y de… Annie Britter"

"Annie Britter te escribió?.. wow… y que te dijo galán?... espera… por que la tía abuela te escribió a ti, y no a mi?"

"Porque me pide que trate bien a Annie… que me conviene su amistad y un montón de otras tonterías".- dijo Archie con fastidio, no le gustaba la insistencia que ponía la Tía sobre su relación con Annie, no es que ella le desagradara, era una buena muchacha muy dulce… pero no le gustaba que lo presionaran.

"Entiendo… se que la tía abuela a veces puede ser un poco… fastidiosa… pero no te preocupes… no le hagas caso".- dijo su hermano mayor en un tono conciliador.- "Y Annie… que te decía en aquella carta?"

Suspiro y dijo.- "Me cuenta que vendrá a estudiar al mismo colegio que nosotros… que está muy feliz… que espera que yo la ayude a adaptarse rápidamente… y esas cosas"

"Jaja bueno… eso ya es TU asunto, y espero que todo salga bien hermano".- le sonrió sinceramente y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda para darle animo

"Si… yo también".- dijo en tono de resignación

"Has hablado con Candy?".- su semblante denotaba preocupación

"No desde aquella vez que nos enteramos de que castigaron a Neal".- su mirada cambio totalmente, ahora estaba lleno de ira y rencor al recordar el motivo por el cual su "adorado primo" estaba castigado

"Mañana le mandare un mensaje para que nos veamos… quiero saber si se siente bien"

"Ese desgraciado no sabe con quién se metió… cuando salga de su castigo… te juro que lo mato!".- estaba furioso, no podía contenerse y lo único que logro hacer para descargarse fue dar un fuerte golpe a la pared… quería matar al desgraciado de Neal

"No, no harás eso…".- le toco el hombro para tratar de calmar a su hermano menor… sabía que Candy le importaba mucho, pero no se debía precipitar en las acciones que tomaría.- "Lo que si debemos hacer… es agradecer a Grandchester por defenderla… sí que se porto muy bien con ella aun sin conocerla"

"Ese patán no está en el colegio… es mas… hace ya varios días que ni se aparece"

"Bueno… entonces cuando aparezca le agradeceremos"

"Lo pensare, estoy cansado Stear… me iré a dormir… Y TU TAMBIEN! Ya deja de inventar… porque si no me dejas dormir una noche más… te mato!".- se acerco a su cama, tomo una almohada y se la tiro encima a su hermano… quería que esta vez comprendiera que quería dormir… al menos por una noche!

"jajajaaja está bien! Me dormiré ya".- rio con ganas y le regreso el almohadazo.- "Buenas noches Archie"

"Buenas noches Stear"

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde lo ocurrido con Terry, Candy estaba sumamente preocupada por el, lo había esperado durante todos esos días en la colina por horas… y nunca aparecía, se preguntaba donde podría estar, si es que logro ir con su padre, si el médico ya lo había revisado, quizás lo habían castigo o… "Quizás esté más grave de lo que pensé… OH NO! Dios mío! Por favor que este bien".- dijo en apenas unos susurros.

"Que dijo Candice?...Le hice una pregunta!".- la hermana Margaret había estado explicando la lección de matemáticas e hizo una pregunta a las alumnas… miro por el salón y vio que Candy no tenia la mirada al frente, sino que estaba distraída mirando por la ventana…

"uhm?... perdón hermana… no… no la escuche".- se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada

"Que no se vuelva a repetir Candice… a ver quién sabe la respuesta?"

La clase siguió su curso normal, Candy y apenas había prestado, si no fuera por su amiga Patty no hubiera sabido ni que temas tocaban siquiera, luego de que Candy ayudara a su abuela a no ser descubierta, Patricia se dio cuenta del error que cometió al rechazarla, comprendió que poseía un buen corazón y que era sincera a diferencia de las otras chicas del colegio, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco mas a ella y ahora eran muy buenas amigas… casi al finalizar el día, entro al salón la hermana Sofía para dar un anuncio importante a todas las señoritas

"Buenas tardes con todas, tengo el agrado de informales la llegada de una nueva estudiante proveniente de América a este colegio, ella será su nueva compañera y espero que sepan hacerla sentir bienvenida… pase Señorita Britter

"Buenas Tardes, me llamo Annie Britter y espero que lleguemos a ser muy buenas amigas".- Estaba muy emocionada de por fin estar en el colegio San Pablo, las amistades de sus padres les decían que por ese colegio desfilaron reyes, reinas, mucha gente noble y que sería una excelente oportunidad para relacionarse con gente importante, dio una vista rápida por todo el salón y se detuvo en seco cuando llego al extremo del salón… al lado de una de las ventanas había una chica que conocía… era ella… su amiga de la infancia… su hermana estaba ahí!... Candy!

"Annie…hermana estas aquí"

* * *

Pasaron muchos días más, casi una semana y media sin tener señales de Terry… ahora si estaba desesperada, todas las noches veía por su balcón para ver si prendía la luz o notaba algún movimiento en su dormitorio… pero nada… siempre era así, iba a la colina y esperaba por horas a que el apareciera, pero nada, iba a rondar muy cerca de las caballerizas y siempre era el mismo resultado… él no estaba ahí.

Una de esas noches, estaba más angustiada que nunca y decidió que no se quedaría esperando mas a saber si aparecía o no, tomo la cuerda que guardaba a un lado de su balcón… la lanzo contra el gran árbol que estaba en frente… y como si fuera Tarzan… se lanzo hacia el gran jardín que separaba el edificio de los chicos y chicas… llego con un solo salto a otro árbol que estaba a un lado del balcón de la habitación de Terry… con mucha agilidad se deslizo por el… casi pierde el equilibrio pero cayo delicadamente sobre la baranda del balcón… dio un pequeño salto para llegar al suelo, camino sigilosamente hacia la puertas de vidrio que separaban el dormitorio del exterior, las abrió suavemente y entro, miro por toda la habitación para luego sentir una opresión en su pecho…Terry no estaba ahí, la cama seguía hecha y no había ninguna pista que le pudiera decir en donde estaba… se sintió tan decepcionada… pensó que quizás lo iba a encontrar ahí, pero se había equivocado... se recostó un minuto sobre la cama de ese malcriado y pudo percibir su aroma… no pudo descifrar que olor era exactamente… pero su corazón latia arrítmicamente y locamente cada vez que lo percibía, se entristeció profundamente por la preocupación que le invadió… quería saber si Terry estaba bien, si no le había pasado nada malo…

"Terry! Donde estarás?".- dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió hacia el balcón, era mejor que regresara pronto antes de que alguien la descubriera… y de la misma forma en que llego, se fue hacia su habitación… el sueño la había vencido y apenas recostó su cabeza en la almohada, se quedo profundamente dormida….

* * *

Ya había pasado exactamente dos semanas y la pecosa seguía sin tener noticias de Terry… había ido varias veces al dormitorio de sus primos para averiguar de él, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta… no lo habían visto y no había regresado al colegio… cada vez se sentía más desolada.

Las clases seguían como siempre, con muchos deberes por hacer y muchas cosas que estudiar… sus compañeras actuaban igual que siempre, o huían de ella o la molestaban siendo lideradas por Eliza… su amiga Annie siempre estaba alejada de ella porque no quería que se supiera la verdad… no quería que las demás supieran que conocía a Candy y que también era una adoptada…

Candy trato de comprenderla y no dijo nada por solidaridad, aunque no le gustaba mucho la actitud que estaba tomando… hubo una ocasión en que sus primos pidieron un permiso especial para reunirse y conversar, la llevaron hacia un salón privado en el colegio y dentro de él estaba su amiga Annie, Eliza y Neal… como de costumbre los Leagan trataron de hacerla quedar mal, pero Stear y Archie como siempre la defendieron… pero noto la cara de tristeza que ponía su hermana al ver esta escena y se retiro de la habitación, Archie muy amablemente la acompaño para asegurarse de que llegara bien hacia la escalera que daba para los dormitorios…

Eran a penas las dos de la tarde y le falta una sola clase para ir a su colina favorita, estaba tan agotada… quería tener las agallas para faltar a clases pero no podía… su conciencia le reclamaría por un buen largo tiempo, asi que sin muchas ganas camino a lo largo del poco transitado pasillo que la llevaría hacia el salón de clases…

"Candy?"

"Annie! Me da tanto gusto verte!".- vio los ojos llorosos de su querida amiga y se preocupo.- "Que sucede? Que tienes?"

"Candy por favor! No me quites a Archie?".- le rogo a su hermana mientras rodaban varias lagrimas sobre su rostro

"Qué?".- dijo en un suspiro… no podía creer lo que su hermana le estaba pidiendo

"Te lo suplico Candy"

"Annie! Qué cosas dices?... Archie y yo somos amigos! El es mi primo!... además a el le gusta una chica como tu".- la cogió por los hombros y le regalo una sonrisa sincera

"Candy! Gracias!".- y sorpresivamente le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana… un abrazo como tantos antes se dieron… un abrazo de verdadera amistad

"No has cambiado en nada mi Annie"

* * *

A penas y termino todas sus clases y se dirigió hacia su colina… necesitaba despejar un momento su cabeza, tenía muchos deberes atrasado que hacer y debía concentrarse porque además tendrían un examen al día siguiente … se recostó por un momento sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos, "Tan solo será un instante" pensó para luego quedarse dormida.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo se había dormida… se preocupo por todos los deberes que debía terminar, recogió todas sus cosas y corrió colina abajo… estaba a punto de entrar por el corredor cuando alguien la llamo

"Candy".- De pronto Archie salió de su escondite… estaba visiblemente molesto, pero la pecosa no comprendía porque la miraba de esa manera

"Archie que sucede?".-

"Te interesa? Te interesa mucho ese malcriado de Grandchester? Eres acaso su amiga?".- la miraba con furia en sus ojos

"Qué? Cómo?".- no comprendía a que se refería, por que le hacia esa pregunta?

"De ese aristócrata malcriado!".- le dijo mientras con furia le daba un golpe al árbol que estaba a su lado

"Yo… yo… "

"Mejor que no lo seas! A pesar de que te haya defendido no me gusta que estés preguntando tanto por el!"

"Que te pasa Archie? Estas muy raro…. No tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos!"

"No quiero! No quiero perderte por el! Tu… tu… tu me gust…."

"Basta! Por favor!"

"Annie! Que haces aquí?".- que estaba ocurriendo? Porque su hermana estaba llorando? Que era lo que sucedía?

"Quería darle este regalo a Archie… pero….".- no dijo ni una sola palabra mas, dejo caer el regalo y salió corriendo de ahí

La pecosa vio como su amiga se alejaba cada vez mas de ella, y, sin dudarlo, la siguió… quería aclararle todo! Quería decirle la verdad… hablarle acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos para que se sintiera mejor…"Seguramente ahora me detesta… tengo que alcanzarla"

* * *

"Annie! Annie! Donde estas?".- estaba realmente preocupada, había comenzado a llover y estaba totalmente empapada, no quería que nada le pasara a su hermana

"Candy, aquí estoy".- De pronto Annie salió de su escondite, quería encarar a su amiga… que le diga la verdad… era acaso que hace un rato le había mentido al decirle que no sentía nada por Archie?

"Annie por favor escúchame… lo que te dije hace rato es verdad… Archie y yo somos buenos amigos… por favor créeme!"

"Estas segura Candy? Estas segura que no sientes nada por el?"

"Muy segura Annie… créeme por favor"

"Oh Candy".- se tiro a los brazos de su hermana para que la consolara, como antes lo hacía… como cuando ambas vivian en el hogar… .- "Me sentí tan celosa… en el hogar de Pony a veces sentía que las hermanas te querían mas a ti que a mi"

"Annie, no digas tonterías".- la abrazo con más fuerza, su hermana se estaba sincerando con ella y debía apoyarla

"Candy, te quiero pedir disculpas, nunca debí negarte… ni tampoco negar mi origen".- dio un largo suspiro y la miro a los ojos.- "Hoy, luego de que hablara contigo en la tarde… Eliza y Luisa me descubrieron escribiendo una carta al hogar de Pony… se burlaron de mi pero eso no me importo… ya no quería seguir negándolo ni ocultándolo y sabes algo… me sentí mucho mejor… mucho pero mucho mejor".- le regalo una suave sonrisa

"Annie… me alegra tanto… y no te preocupes por Eliza, ella es así porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer".- rio un poco para darle ánimos a su amiga.- "Ahora creo que debemos regresar"

"Si Candy, además tu estas empapada! Te vas a enfermar!"

"No te preocupes estaré bien"

"Annie! Annie donde estas?".- se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Archie, desde hace bastante rato estaba que buscaba a Annie con desesperación, luego del encuentro que tuvieran… el reflexiono acerca de sus sentimientos y aunque antes lo negara… sentía algo por Annie, algo muy diferente a lo que sentía por Candy… debía buscarla para decírselo y que ella lo entendiera.

"Aquí estoy Archie".- se sonrojo ligeramente al ver que Archie se aproximaba hacia el lugar donde estaban

"Ya ves… está preguntando por ti! Y no por mi".- le dijo en susurros rápidamente, Archie estaba muy cerca y no quería que escuchara

"Annie, estas bien!... Candy! Estas empapada! Será mejor que entres y te cambies de ropa!".- Se acerco a Annie y le dio un corto abrazo

"Si Archie… Annie nos veremos luego, vas a mi habitación si?".- le dijo mientras se alejaba, debía dejarlos solos para que arreglen sus cosas

"Esta bien Candy y Gracias!".- grito y le hizo una señal de despedida y se quedo mirándola hasta que de su vista

"Annie… podemos hablar?"

"Si"

* * *

Llego a su habitación dejando unas huellas húmedas a su paso, la lluvia había estado intensa y la había empapado totalmente… se desvistió rápidamente y se dispuso a darse un baño caliente para que no se enfermara

"ojala y esos dos se arreglen rápido, harían una linda pareja sin duda".- pensó pícaramente la pecosa, lo que mas le gustaría era que sus dos amigos más queridos se juntasen.- "Eso sería Estupendo!".- decía mientras dejaba escapar su risa contagiosa

Salió de la tina ataviada en su ropa de dormir… con la angustia de la desaparición de Terry se sentía mas cansada que de costumbre y en las noches apenas y su cabeza tocaba la almohada se quedaba profundamente dormida… pero a pesar de eso no descansaba completamente, muchas noches tenia pesadillas sobre las cosas horribles que pudieron haber ocurrido a Terry y despertaba a media noche con un nudo en la garganta… lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que todo esté bien y que regresara pronto….

"por favor, dios mío, haz que vuelva con bien".- rezo con fervor mientras veía el cielo a través de su ventana…

* * *

Nota:

Hola! Como están todos? Espero que bien :D bueno siento que en este capitulo nuestro querido Terry no tenga el protagonismo debido pero quería darselo a los otros personajes para que pudieran entrar en la historia y asi puedan suceder las mismas cosas que en la serie jiji espero que les guste!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, y a los que se han tomado su tiempo para escribirme

**EDStarblue**: me alegra saber que te gusto la forma que lo estoy encaminando! :D muchas gracias por leer!

**Anjim**: anita! muchas gracias por leer y me encanta saber que la historia te ha cautivado! Yo también espero que a Alex lo manden al ejercito … pero de japon! Haber si asi se arregla xD jaja gracias nuevamente por leer y por escribirme!

**-darkprincessakane-:** hola mi querida amiga! Me agrado mucho saber que eres mi fan! Gracias en verdad! Terry es un amor no? Un héroe verdadero! Jaja menos mal que es hijo del duque sino te aseguro que Tudor lograba que lo expulsaran.. esa era mi idea inicial.. pero luego de ponerlo en la balanza me dije.. que pesa mas un duque o un millonario?... obvio que un duque xD jaja gracias por leer y por los mensajes de aliento! :D

**Lupita Isais**: hola lupe! Que tal te pareció Tudor? Un alucinado no? Jaja creía que podía expulsar al hijo de un duque.. esta definitamvente mal del cerebro :D gracias por tus mensajes! Y por leer! Espero que la historia siga captando tu atención! Un beso

**irenelc81:** oie muchas gracias por leer! Aunq seas una Albertfan me alegra saber que te haya gustado mi fic :D muchas gracias por tus saludos y por tus palabras :D bendiciones

**pinturicchia0222: **verdaderamente me emocione al leer las bonitas palabras que me escribiste! Me complace saber que te encanto la historia! :D tratare de escribir todos los días para poder terminarla antes que inicien mis clases. Bendicones y sigamos soñando!

muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo les guste! un beso enorme


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Al día siguiente de que arreglara las cosas con su hermana, tuvo el examen más difícil de su vida… Examen de Matemáticas!, apenas y había podido estudiar y estaba segura que no obtendría una buena nota

"Candy qué tal te fue?".- le pregunto Patty al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía su amiga

"Pues… tengo esperanzas de al menos pasar".- le guiño el ojo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza

"Y tu Annie?"

"Pues… también tengo esperanzas".- le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, por estar pensando toda la noche en lo que Archie le dijo, no se había podido concentrar en estudiar absolutamente nada

"Y supongo que no hace falta en preguntarte a ti QUE TAL te fue… no Patty?".- le dijo pícaramente y le guiño el ojo

"A… a que te… te refieres Candy?".- se puso muy nerviosa y se sonrojo furiosamente por el comentario indiscreto de Candy

"Que! Que paso? Cuéntenme quiero saber?".- dijo Annie con verdadera curiosidad

"Lo que pasa, es que ayer, Patty y Stear estudiaron MUY JUNTITOS en la biblioteca… y fue gracias a el que Patty entendió como se debía resolver los problemas… no es así Patty?"

"Ay Candy… qué cosas dices"

"jajajajajaaja".- rieron con ganas las tres, se habían hecho muy amigas en tan poco tiempo y se divertían estando juntas… compartían cosas y se contaban algunos secretos

"Bueno chicas, me retiro, voy a la colina de Pony"

"Vas a esperar a Terry no es verdad?".- dijo su amiga Patricia, ella también estaba preocupada por el, no quería que su amiga se siga angustiando de esa manera

"Ojala y que pronto regrese".- dijo Annie, Cuando Candy le conto la historia, se sintió muy agradecida con Terry por defenderla y ayudarla… había rezado varias noches pidiendo que apareciera

"Si… ojala y lo haga pronto".- su mirada se volvió triste de repente, ojala y sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.- " las veo después chicas!".- salió corriendo de ahí con dirección a su colina, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos aligero el paso, sabía que quizás hoy día tampoco Terry no volvería, así que más tarde iría a la oficina de la hermana Grey y preguntaría por el o averiguaría donde vive el duque, de algún modo se le ocurriría la forma de averiguarlo… cuando estuvo cerca de llegar, vio como muy cerca del gran árbol, había una cortina de humo…

"Fuego! Un incendio! Hay que conseguir agua rápido!".- corrió desesperada a la cima de la colina para ver cuánto era lo que había abarcado el fuego y para su sorpresa cuando llego vio que no había fuego, en lugar de eso, había un alguien fumando… el muchacho mas apuesto que había visto… su corazón se paró de golpe y se le dificulto respirar…

"Hola pecosa".- le dijo tratando de mostrarse indiferente.- "Que pasa que estas tan excitada?".- cuanto la había extrañado… hacia dos larguísimas semanas que no la veía… estaba ahí… parada frente a él… tan hermosa o hasta mas hermosa que antes… cuanto la había extrañado… pero su maldito orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo… ella debía ser la primera en hacerlo… no quería ser rechazado

"Terry…. TERRY! TERRY! ESTAS AQUÍ!".- se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo cayendo sobre el pasto, no podía creer que por fin haya regresado y que se mostrara tan indiferente con ella, con lo preocupada que había estado por él!.- "Eres un GROSERO! Yo he estado muerta por la preocupación y a ti pareciera que no te importa!".- se alejo tan pronto como lo abrazo, se sentó a un lado y le dio un fuerte manotazo en su hombro, estaba molesta por el modo en que la estaba tratando

"Perdón pecosa".- le tomo las manos y la miro con ternura… su ego estaba complacido al saber cuánto lo había extrañado, para él había sido igual, estar tanto tiempo sin verla había sido un verdadero suplicio.- "Te extrañe sabes?"

"Como te sientes? Porque desapareciste tanto tiempo? Donde estuviste? Te atendieron bien?".- Candy quería respuestas inmediatas, y el no se las dada… que acaso no pensaba hablar?

"Una pregunta a la vez pecosa!... primero me siento bien no te preocupes, lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo pero no fue porque quise, el duque me retuvo en su casa".- le dijo con pesadumbre

"El duque… se.. Entero?".- se llevo las manos cerca de su boca tratando de contener la sorpresa

"Estaba mal herido, me dolía el pecho y no quise correr riesgos… fui al médico del duque y este inmediatamente le aviso… debí suponerlo, pero no se me había ocurrido".- la miro, dio un suspiro y continuo su relato.- "El médico me atendió y me dijo que tenía una costilla rota, me dijo que la crema que me habian puesto sobre los moretones había sido muy adecuada, y que tuve suerte de que me hayan comprimido bien la herida en mi pierna… sino hubiera estado en un hospital por un año… hiciste un buen trabajo pecosa, gracias a ti… ahora estoy… medio sano".- le sonrió ampliamente y le toco le apretó la nariz haciéndola reír…

"Oh Terry! Era por eso que no podías respirar bien!... y ahora como te sientes? Ya casi se te están borrando los moretones".- le dijo mientras apartaba su cabello de su rostro para verlo bien, debía revisar que efectivamente todos los moretones estuvieran despareciendo

"Si ya casi se desaparecen…. Pero si quieres comprobarlo y hacer un mejor chequeo puedo desvestirme… no me molestara".- le dio una sonrisa picara de lado y le guiño un ojo

"Eres un grosero Terry!".- le dijo son indignación y volteo el rostro para no verlo… a veces sí que se pasaba de la raya

"jajaja lo siento pecosa… pero no me pude resistir".- la atrajo más hacia él en un abrazo

"grrrrrrr Terry! Eres un tonto! Un testarud….".- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Terry cogió su rostro con ambas manos y la beso, este era un beso diferente… Candy lo percibió, era uno beso cargado de ternura, de deseo, de pasión… uno muy distinto a los que antes les dio.

Cuanto había extrañado sus labios, el sabor a miel que estos tenían…todos los días que había estado lejos, anhelaba volver a sentirlos, volver a probarlos… toda ella le resultaba completamente irresistible… no quería ni podía detenerse…

Terry la oprimió más contra su cuerpo, deseaba tenerla lo más cerca posible… sus manos cobraron vida propia y recorrieron el largo de su espalda una y otra vez, desde su cuello hasta casi el fin de esta, mientras que sus labios y su lengua querían hacer intromisión en la boca de la pecosa… para tratar de ingresar a ese sagrado templo que era su boca, mordió su labio inferior haciéndola estremecer

Candy estaba totalmente aturdida, no podía pensar, sus sentidos se le nublaron completamente… solo podía sentir… sentir como Terry tocaba su espalda haciendo que choques eléctricos intensos le recorrar el cuerpo, sentir como su lengua quería hacer intromisión en su boca haciéndola estremecer… estas sensaciones eran demasiado intensas para ella... demasiado para que las pudiera resistir….

"Perdón pecosa no quise asustarte".- dijo con los ojos cerrados y voz ronca, no quería detenerse, pero entendió que todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, y que todo esto era nuevo para ella… nuevamente debia anteponer el bienestar de la pecosa sobre sus propios deseos.- "Es solo que… te extrañe demasiado".- abrió sus ojos y pego su frente con la de ella… quería ver aquellos ojos que había extrañado tanto

Candy estaba totalmente sonrojada y su corazón latía locamente, no podia mirarlo a los ojos… quería tratar de comprender todas estas sensaciones que estaba teniendo

"Candy… discúlpame yo… no quise".- la vio con preocupación, porque se quedaba callada? Que era lo que le sucedia?

"No digas nada".- puso dos dedos sobre los labios de Terry para que dejara de hablar, necesitaba que se callara por un momento… .-"Te extrañe"

"Créeme que yo mas".- la atrajo mas hacia él, no quería que nada los separara, se reprocho por la forma en que la recibió, a veces su orgullo le jugaba una mala pasada y manipulaba su mente, no lo dejaba reaccionar y ver las cosas como eran en realidad… pero trataría de que su orgullo quedara a un lado… no quería herirse ni herir a nadie… lo haría por el… y por ella

"Y… te regaño tu padre?"

"Si… pero también me dijo que las cosas con Tudor no quedarían así… es algo bueno no crees?"

"Puede ser, solo espero que así ya te deje en paz"

"Yo también lo espero"

"Uy! Por poco y lo olvido….".- Candy fue más rápida que Terry, metió su mano dentro de la chaqueta y saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenia ahí y la sostuvo lejos del alcanza del ingles.- "No quiero que vuelvas a fumar… entendido?"

"Pecosa entrometida!".- Trato de quitárselo de las manos, pero Candy fue mucho mas rápida.- "Puedes quedártelas… luego me comprare otras".- contesto con desenfado

"Terry!".- le dio un duro manotazo en su pierna y el le regalo un gesto de dolor

"Au! No te prometo nada… pero lo intentare".- dijo mientras se sobaba la pierna… si que la pecosa era testaruda…pero por ella, al menos lo intentaría

"Así me gusta".- dijo con arrogancia mientras elevaba su nariz respingada al cielo.- "Que hermoso".- dijo mientras veía como se ocultaba el sol

"Gracias, ya muchos me lo han dicho".- le encantaba bromear con ella… le gustaba esta situación, estaban molestándose pero no llegaban a estar enojados realmente

"jajaja PRESUMIDO!... además no me refería a ti… mira".- le dijo señalando que mirara el hermoso espectáculo que se daba ante sus ojos

"Tenias razón".- la atrajo mas a ella y le dijo muy cerca de su oído.- "Pero tú eres más hermosa"

"Gracias".- le dijo sonrojándose levemente, volvió su mirada hacia el frente para terminar de ver la puesta de sol… el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente, no quería que se acabara, no quería separarse de él nuevamente…

"Sera mejor que regresemos… no quiero que tengas problemas".- dijo Terry mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

"Si tienes razón".- se sacudió un poco su falda… había terminado toda cubierta de pasto por haberse lanzado sobre Terry.- "Te veo mañana".- le dijo mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa

"Está bien, nos veremos pecosa".- le dio un beso en su mejilla y la cogió de la mano. Caminaron hacia pasillo que la llevaba hacia las escaleras y se despidieron muy rápidamente ya que a lo lejos podían ver como unas hermanas se acercaban… para que la pecosa gane tiempo, se acerco a ellas para crear una distracción... Como siempre, termino siendo regañado por ellas y lo mandaron directo a su habitación, pero para el eso no tenía importancia, estaba acostumbrado a eso y no le afectaba en lo absoluto…

* * *

Llego en poco tiempo a su habitación, estaba aun emocionado por el reencuentro con su pecosa… estaba feliz de haberla visto nuevamente y saber que ella lo habita extrañado tanto o quizás hasta más que él

Se recostó en su cama y no podía evitar recordar todo lo que le sucedió en esas dos semanas, su recuperación, la charla que tuvo con su padre al verlo en ese estado…

_INICIO DEL FLASH BACK_

_Había salido con mucha dificultad del colegio, trato de todas las formas posibles de no ser descubierto por ningún de las hermanas, en este momento lo último que quería era formar un escándalo. Tomo un carruaje y se dirigió hacia el consultorio del médico de cabecera de la familia Grandchester, el doctor Stoddard, uno de los médicos mas reconocidos del país… hubiera querido ir a otro pero no conocía o al menos no se le ocurría ningún otro… _

"_El doctor Stoddard por favor".- dijo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban_

"_Tiene una cita?".- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo_

"_Estoy seguro que me atenderá… dígale que soy Terruce Grandchester".- ya no podia mas… se alejo de ella y tomo asiento, el dolor en el pecho volvía con fuerza_

"_Qu…que?... oh Señor Grandchester…discúlpeme! Ahora mismo iré!".- salió muy aprisa del pequeño hall hacia la oficina del doctor, apenas y habían pasado 2 minutos cuando regreso con el_

"_Joven Terruce! Que le sucedió!... enfermera llévelo a que tome las placas debidas y avísele a la enferma Wilson que prepare todo para revisarlo".- dijo sin mirar a la enfermera, mientras acomodaba a Terry en la silla de ruedas, se preocupo porque a penas y podía respirar… lo llevo lo más rápido para sacarle las placas debidas y comenzar la revisión, Le palpo el pecho, y toco cada de una de sus costillas… se sorprendió al darse cuenta que una de sus costillas estaba rota, luego vio la profunda herida en su pierna, pero había sigo contenida estupendamente… si hubiera sangrado mas delo debido quizás ahora estuviera muerto.- "Señorita Clara, avise inmediatamente al duque… su hijo se encuentra grave"_

_El medio le administro un sedante a Terry para que pudiera curarlo debidamente… durmió por un par de horas cuando de repente el duque llego…_

"_Que le paso a mi hijo Stoddard".- el duque tenia la mirada llena de angustia, estaba demasiado preocupado por su hijo_

"_Tranquilícese duque, su hijo está estable y su pronóstico es bueno… le explicare un poco la situación, por favor tome asiento".- trato de calmar al duque, su rostro estaba lleno de angustia y preocupación.- "Llego hace aproximadamente una hora y le era dificultoso respirar, tiene una costilla rota, una herida profunda en la pierna… no se quien se la haya contenido pero hizo un excelente trabajo, y hasta creo q debo decirlo duque… que eso le salvo la vida de su hijo, debemos agradecer a quien lo ayudo"_

"_Comprendo doctor… cuando mi hijo despierte le preguntare quien fue quien lo ayudo"_

"_Por supuesto, bueno al continuar revisándolo vi que tenia múltiples golpes leves en su rostro y extremidades que también fueron muy bien atendidas… no se preocupe duque, lo de las costillas se mejorar en dos semanas y eso hara que a la par los golpes se vayan desinflamando"_

"_Muchas gracias Stoddard… prepare todo para que cuando despierte lo lleve a la mansión"_

"_Si señor, descuide"_

_Terry no supo cuando ni como había sido llevado a la casa del Duque, se despertó asustado por momento al no reconocer el lugar, pero cuando a salir del sopor… reconoció que estaba en la que alguna vez fue su habitación, nunca pasaba mas de una noche entera ahí ya la mujer del duque siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas y huia para no tener que ver su horrible cara…_

"_Maldición…".- la cabeza le dio vueltas apenas y se sentó… tuvo que recostarse nuevamente para que se detuviera_

"_No deberías maldecir de esa manera… acaso en el colegio no te han enseñado nada?".- dijo el duque con resignación, había estado velando el sueño de su hijo sentado en un sillón cercano a su cama desde que llego a su habitación… _

"_Lamento nunca llenar tus expectativas PADRE".- le dijo en un tono sarcástico y cerró los ojos… no quería verlo_

"_Déjate de majaderías Terruce! Y explícame como fue que te hiciste esto… pudiste haber muerto!"_

"_No exageres".- dijo con fastidio a su padre_

"_Habla ya!"_

"_Estaba saliendo de… un bar… cuando unos maleantes me atacaron… pero… no eran unos maleantes cualquiera… les pagaron para hacerlo".- le explicando tratando de sonar calmado, no quería que su padre se entrometiera en esto, quería solucionarlo de alguna manera por si solo, pero no se le ocurría nada_

"_Y sabes quién fue el que pago?".- estaba tratando de sonar lo mas calmado que podía, no concebía la idea de que alguien quisiera dañar a su hijo, la única persona que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo_

"_Si… si lo sé".- dio un suspiro y continuo.- "Estudia conmigo en el San Pablo… se llama Alexander Tudor"_

"_Tudor… su apellido me parece conocido".- dijo mas para sí mismo, estaba tratando de recordar de donde había escuchado ese apellido… por fin lo recordó, hace poco había tenido noticias acerca de un banquero apellidado de la misma manera… quería comprar algunas tierras que le pertenecían y nunca se cerró el trato_

"_Tuve un problema con él… por defender a una chica del colegio… y quiso vengarse de mi".- trato de omitir algunos detalles de la historia, no le tenía confianza suficiente al duque como para hablar de su vida privada y no quería contarle sobre la pecosa_

"_Eso ya lo sabía… no pongas esa cara… creías que la hermana Grey no me mantendría al tanto?... supe que fue para defender a la Señorita Andley… te portaste como todo un caballero Terruce, te felicito",_

"_Solo lo hice porque no me gustan las injusticias!"_

"_Como sea…. No te preocupes por Tudor, yo me encargare de él"_

"_Pero….".- dijo tratando de _

"_Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión Terruce"_

"_Está bien duque".- digo masticando cada palabra, por una parte estaba CASI agradecido con su padre… por fin se libraría de Tudor, pero no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida, a el le gustaba solucionar sus problemas… pero prefirió no discutir…_

"_Sera mejor que te deje descansa, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que estés totalmente recuperado".- se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la exclamación de su hijo…_

"_Qué?".- dijo realmente sorprendido, lo último que quería era quedarse ahí y tener que soportar a la mujer de su padre_

"_Y no te preocupes… solo estamos tu y yo aquí… así que podrás estar tranquilo".- estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando recordó algo que le dijo el médico..."Ah otra cosa… me gustaría agradecer a la persona que te ayudo a llegar al colegio y la que te ayudo con tu heridas… el doctor dijo que hizo un buen trabajo"_

"_Entiendo, les agradeceré en tu nombre".- dijo fingiendo indiferencia_

"_Está bien, te veo en el desayuno… con permiso".- se despidió su padre y retiro hacia su despacho… debía planear adecuadamente sus movimientos para darle una lección a ese Tudor_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Al menos tuvimos una conversación civilizada".- pensó, la actitud de su padre durante esas dos semanas había sido de lo más extraña… esa era la palabra… EXTRAÑA, su relación siempre había sido sobre quien gritaba mas fuerte o quien tenía la última palabra… pero esta vez no fue así, casi no pelearon y se trataron muy civilizadamente.- "Quizás estemos progresando".- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

_INICIO DE FLASH BACK_

_Le pareció realmente extraño su comportamiento, especialmente mientras los días pasaban, se comporto amable con el y algunas veces hasta tenia aspecto de preocupación… iba casi todos los días a su habitación por la noche para saber si se sentía bien o si deseaba algo, Terry siempre le decía que no le sucedía y que ya estaba mejor... y así fue hasta todo el tiempo que se quedo en esa casa._

_Luego de casi una semana y media, se sentía desesperado… quería ya irse de ahí… extrañaba sentirse libre, poder cabalgar tranquilo, quería fumar… pero lo que en verdad extrañaba era estar con Candy, quería saber como estaba… como se encontraba_

"_Candy".- dijo en un suspiro_

"_Estas interesado en esa joven?".- el duque lo había estado observando desde hacía ya un buen rato y sonrio con agrado al escuchar el nombre que su hijo decía mientras suspiraba_

"_Nunca te enseñaron a tocar?".- estaba enojado con el por espiarlo, que derecho creía que tenia para entrar sin tocar?_

"_Al menos es de buena familia…"_

"_NO TE METAS EN ESTO".- estaba estallando de furia! Porque creía que debía dar su opinión en su vida? No! Y mucho menos a hablar sobre Candy!.- "ELLA NO ME INTERESA!".- mintió, le dolió en lo profundo de su alma, pero no quería que su padre supiera nada_

"_Ella es de una buena familia, y a yo no tendría problemas en pedir su mano… no creo que me la nieguen"_

"_Que…que estás diciendo?".- las palabras las procesaba muy lentamente… su padre… lo estaba…apoyando?_

"_Pero como no te interesa… creo que sería una mala idea un matrimonio… solo te pido que si necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en contar conmigo"_

"_Padre….".- que mas podía decir? En su cabeza no se formaba nada coherente que decir… se había quedado sin palabras_

"_Te dejo descansar, buenas noches Terruce".- dijo sin esperar la respuesta de su hijo y se fue de la habitación_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Dio un suspiro y se fue al balcón de su dormitorio… la oscuridad de la noche lo cubría, la brisa del jardín hacia que se le despejara la mente, quería por un momento dejar su mente en blanco… de pronto, de la nada, vio como la sombra de una chica, cruzaba ágilmente el jardín hasta llegar al balcón de sus vecinos los Cornwell, "Que se creía…Tarzan?", pensó, los Cornwell la recibieron muy efusivamente, o al menos eso fue lo que escucho, y seguido de eso, una risa cantarina inundo la habitación… lo supo, esa figura, esa risa… eran de su pecosa!

"Qué diablos hace ella en la habitación de esos?".- dijo realmente furioso, porque ella los visitaba? No era correcto que una chica este en la habitación de los varones!, pego su oído para poder escuchar sobre que era lo que hablaban

"Candy! Qué bueno q pudiste venir"

"Que paso muchachos? Me preocupe por el mensaje".- dijo Candy con la voz un poco entrecortada…

"Lo que pasa es que recibimos una nota de la tía abuela"

"Así es, decía que como este es el 5to domingo…. Pasarla con ella"

Demonios! Casi no podía escuchar bien! Y no diferenciaba cual era la voz de quien!. Terry sabía que esos dos eran sus primos, pero cuando estaba cerca de ese otro, el que se vestía elegantemente, lo ponía nervioso, la miraba diferente… estaba que echaba chispas… "para que diablos la habrán citado?".- Pensó

"Pero… a mi no me dijeron nada".- dijo notablemente apenada

"no?... pero pensamos…. Quizás ya pronto te llegue a ti tmb la invitación"

"No hay problema chicos! Se que no soy la persona favorita de la Tía… no importa!"

"No te preocupes Candy, nosotros se lo pediremos"

"jaja Esta bien…. Oye Stear… sabes si…. Esta?".- dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba su ansiedad

QUE? Que había dicho? Demonios! Porque no hablaba mas fuerte!, Terry apenas y podía escuchar, cada vez esos tres hablaban mas bajo, tuvo que asomarse un poco fuera del balcón para poder escuchar un poco mejor

"no sabemos Candy… lo siento"

"No te preocupes… pero es mejor que me vaya! No quiero que me atrapen!".- les dijo mientras salía del balcón, Terry corrió rápido hacia el interior de su dormitorio para que no fuera visto por la tramposa de la pecosa.- "Los veo después chicos! Chau!".- dicho esto, cogió su soga y la lanzo hacia el árbol que se encontraba frente a ella y se lanzo para llegar al balcón de su dormitorio…

"Me debes una explicación pecosa traidora".- dijo a regañadientes Terry que estaba sumamente molesto… como era posible que se arriesgue de esa manera para visitar a sus primos?, no! Esto no se quedaría asi… debia hablar muy seriamente con ella…

* * *

NOTA:

HOLA! Chicas aquí les dejo este capitulo! Esta un poco corto creo :D espero que les guste! Me tarde mas de la cuenta xq se me complicaron un poco las cosas… quizás no pueda actualizar muy seguido en este par de días xq tengo que dar examen de manejo y debo estudiar espero que puedan comrpender :D

Les mando un besooooooooooo enorme! Y espero que disfruten este capitulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

"Uy! Por poco y nos pescan Klin!".- había llegado justo a tiempo a su habitación, a penas y se recostó en su cama, la hermana Margaret le toco la puerta para comprobar que estuviera dormida, se asusto un poco al pensar que, de no haber llegado a tiempo, hubiera tenido que pasar un par de días en el cuarto de meditación.

"Donde podrá estar ese chico?... le tengo que devolver su libro".- pensó intrigada, mientras miraba el libro que traia en sus manos.

_INICIO DEL FLASH BACK_

_La semana en que Terry había desaparecido, las tareas que les dejaban las hermanas aumentaron considerablemente, la pecosa había tenido que estar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca investigando. Una de las tantas tareas, habían sido de matemáticas, el tema que Candy mas odiaba, había estado buscando un libro en especial, que la hermana Sofía le recomendó, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, resignada, se sentó en las grandes mesas de la biblioteca para pensar en que otro libro podía usar, y fue ahí cuando lo vi… vio el libro que la hermana le había dicho, pero estaba siendo usado por alguien más._

_El dueño de aquel libro, se sintió observado, bajo lentamente el libro y alzo su vista para ver de quien era la mirada que sentía, y se encontró con los ojos mas bonitos que haya podido ver… se sonrojo muy levemente al ver que ella lo miraba con tanto interés y se pregunto quien podría ser esa chica tan bonita_

"_Hola".- dijo el chico_

"_Oh discúlpame por interrumpirte".- dijo Candy, bajo la mirada muy apenada por haber desconcentrado al joven que estaba sentado frente a ella… levanto la vista muy lentamente y lo vio a los ojos, sin duda, era un joven muy apuesto, parecía ser alto, con cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos pardos muy bonitos, su tez era blanca y con una barbilla cuadrada, un hombre verdaderamente atractivo a los ojos de cualquier mujer._

"_No te preocupes, necesitabas algo?".- dijo mientras a la miraba con mayor detenimiento.- "Oh! Disculpa mis modales… mi nombre es Ryan Johnson, encantado.- le extendió su mano para saludarla_

"_Un placer, mi nombre es Candice White Andley".- y cogió su mano en forma de saludo_

"_Y dime Candice, que es lo que necesitas?".- dijo con verdadero interés_

"_Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando por todos lados un libro de matematicas y es justamente el que tu tienes".- dijo un poco apenada_

"_Ah! Bueno".- dijo un poco decepcionado.- "Este libro es mio, mis padres siempre se esmeran en mandarme bastantes… pero si deseas te lo puedo prestar"_

"_Enserio? No te molestes… tu lo estas usando".- dijo con un tono alegre, si se lo prestaba podría terminar mas pronto sus tareas y asi poder ir a la colina a esperar a Terry_

"_Para nada! Toma úsalo! Luego de que termines con tus deberes, me lo entregas".- dijo mirándola embelesado… Cupido lo había flechado_

"_Gracias!".- le regalo una dulce sonrisa y continuo.- "Tu conoces a Stear y a Archie?"_

"_Cornwell?".- dijo sin entender_

"_Si, ellos son mis primos… cuando termine les puedo pedir que te devuelvan el libro… si es que no nos volvemos a encontrar"_

"_Si, si los conozco… pero preferiría que TU misma me lo des".- le regalo una sonrisa coqueta de lado_

"_Claro! No te preocupes!".- Candy por supuesto no entendió la connotación que tenia la respuesta que Ryan le dijo, ella simplemente pensó que era una persona muy amable y por eso acepto que, en algún momento, se volvieran a encontrar.- "Entonces te veo apenas y termine… GRACIAS".- le dijo y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su habitación y así poder terminar la tarea que le dejo la hermana Sofía_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Bueno, ya se lo entregare… así que KLIN! Debemos cuidar muy bien el libro! No queremos meternos en problemas".- le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su linda mascota.- "Habrá estado Terry en su habitación?".- como le hubiera gustado ir a verlo, pero no podía arriesgarlo de esa manera... de todas maneras, lo vería mañana en la colina

"Buenas noches Klin".- le beso la frente, se arropo y se quedo dormida, pensando en que pasado mañana llegaría el tan esperado quinto domingo, y al fin, podría salir de la cárcel.

* * *

"Uffff que cansada que estoy!".- dijo la pecosa mientras se estiraba exageradamente y bostezaba un par de veces, a penas habian terminado sus clases y se dirigía con sus amigas hacia su colina

"Vamos Candy! Ya terminaron las clases!".- dijo Patty dando una suave ricilla al ver lo perezosa que era su amiga

"Si Candy! Menos mal que los sábados solo tenemos clases hasta las 2".- Annie miraba divertida a su amiga, siempre terminaba mas cansada de lo normal cuando se trataba de estudiar

"Bueno! Ustedes dirán lo que quieran… pero yo estoy muy cansada".- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de cada una de sus amigas.- "Chicas! Acompáñenme hasta el comienzo de la colina si?"

"Para qué?".- dijeron sus amigas al unísono

"jaja es que estarán Stear y Archie, y ellos quieren saber que harán mañana en el quinto domingo"

"Vamos!".- dijo Annie con determinación

"Si! No los hagamos esperar!".- dijo Patty secundando a su amiga y caminando a paso veloz

"jajajajaja!".- Candy rio fuertemente al ver como se ponían sus amigas al saber que sus primos estarían pronto con ellas

Las tres grandes amigas iban riendo alegremente hacia la colina de Candy, se divertían mucho juntas, estaban felices de tenerse como amigas y de compartir estos momentos juntas. Cuando estaban ya cerca de la colina, aparecieron los tres primos con un acompañante mas que sorprendió a las chicas…

"Hola chicas!".- dijeron los hermanos

"Hola!".- dijeron Annie y Patty muy felices de ver a los hermanos Cornwell, pero también miraban curiosas al acompañante que ellos traían

"Stear! Archie! Como están?".- dijo alegremente al ver a sus primos, luego de un instante se percato de que además de sus primos había alguien más con ellos

"Ryan!".- dijo Candy

"Se conocen?".- dijo Archie un poco confundido

"Algo asi".- dijo Ryan dándole una dulce sonrisa a la pecosa

"El muy amablemente me prestó su libro de matemáticas para poder terminar mi tarea…. Por cierto aquí lo tengo, muchas gracias Ryan".- dijo mientras buscaba en su cartera el libro, lo encontró y lo entendió hacia la mano del castaño

"De nada Candice, fue un placer poder ayudarte".- dijo encogiendo sus hombros y regalándole una sonrisa de lado

"Oh pero que descorteses que somos".- dijo el mayor de los Cornwell.- "Ryan, te presento a Patricia O'Brien y a Annie Britter… Chicas les presento a Ryan Johnson"

"Mucho gusto".- dijeron ambas chicas tímidamente

"El gusto es mío señoritas".- hizo una leve venia

"Candy, ven un momento".- la llamo Stear, alejándola un poco del grupo… quería comentarle algo inusual que paso ayer"

"Que paso Stear?".- dijo Candy con curiosidad

"Ayer termino el castigo de… Tudor".- dijo Stear verdaderamente preocupado

A Candy le cambio el rostro, la sangre se le helo y sintió como se ponía palida.- "Estas seguro?"

"Si… pero algo raro paso… estaba por entrar a mi habitación cuando lo vi salir detrás de su padre, y llevaba una maleta en su mano".- dijo mientras se rascaba la barquilla y tenia una mirada pensativa.- "Quizas y… lo hayan expulsado o tal vez su padre se lo haya llevado no crees"

"Si puede ser".- dijo suavemente.- "Le voy a preguntar a Terry si es que sabe algo… gracias por avisarme Stear".- dijo apesadumbrada, saber sobre ese Tudor la ponía angustiada

"Calma Candy… todo estará bien…".- dijo mientras frotaba suavemente su hombro.- "y si Terry te vuelve a defender, estarás mejor".- le guiño el ojo haciéndola sonrojar

"Stear!".- le dio un suave codazo por lo que su primo se atrevió a decir

"Hey chicos! debemos planear que es lo que haremos mañana en nuestro día libre!".- dijo Archie atrayendo la atención de su hermano y Candy, las chicas O'Brien y Britter se acercaron masa a el y empezaron a planear, segundos después se les unión Stear quedando rezagados Candy y Ryan… cuando iba a volver a gritar para llamar a Candy la vio distraída buscando algo en su cartera con insistencia, así que no quiso interrumpirla…

Candy se había quedado un poco alejada del grupo, había recordado haber guardado el regalo que consiguió para Terry en su maleta, pero al momento de buscar el libro de Ryan no lo vio, así que decidió buscarlo mientras ellos discutían sobre los planes de su día de descanso, debía encontrarlo ya que quería dárselo hoy mismo a Terry… se desespero porque no lo encontraba… se alejo un poco más para buscar un lugar en donde poder apoyar su cartera, alzo la mirada y vio una rama baja de un árbol… se acerco y apoyo su cartera ahí para poder buscarla mejor.

No muy lejos de ahí, subido en lo más alto de un árbol… alguien observaba aquella escena, se enojo a sobre manera al ver como aquel chico desconocido miraba constantemente a su pecosa, vacilaba en acercársele o no… quería bajar y darle su merecido… pero prefirió esperar y ver cómo era que sucedían las cosas y como es que se comportaba Candy cuando Terry no la veía…

Ryan estaba deseando poder hablar un poco mas con Candy, pero estaba sus primos y sus amigas y esa posibilidad se le hacía difícil… de pronto, vio como ella se alejaba del grupo, como si sus deseos se estuvieran cumpliendo, y se ponía a buscar casualmente "algo en su cartera", sin dudarlo, se acerco a la pecosa para hablar con ella

"Como estas Candice".- dijo Ryan acercándose más a la pecosa

"Oh Ryan!".- había estado tan concentrada en su búsqueda, que le sorprendió escuchar la voz de alguien detrás de ella.- "Me asustaste… paso algo?".- dijo sonriéndole levemente y aun con las manos metidas en su cartera

"Quería saber si… si mañana… que harás mañana en el día libre?"

"Eh?...ah bueno aun no lo se… supongo que me ire con mis primos y la Tia abuela".- dijo con despreocupación

"Pues yo también ire… es decir… mis padres son muy amigos de tu familia… y decidieron ir mañana a visitarlos, asi que nos veremos".- dijo un tanto nervioso

"Enserio? Que bueno! Entonces debemos recorrer la ciudad todos juntos! Yo se que Annie y Patty también querrán ir… asi que podremos ir todos".- dijo verdaderamente entusiasmada, aun no había visto la ciudad y quería poder conocerla

"Pues si… seria divertido, y y bueno no querrías ir a tomar un te… conmigo?".- se le era muy difícil invitarla a salir… parecía que aun no captaba su indirecta… o era que quizás ya había comprendido y se hacia la tonta?

"Claro! A mi y a mis primos nos gusta mucho el te! Nos encantara!".- dijo la pecosa

"Hey chicos… que tanto hablan?".- dijo Archie un tanto extrañado, desde ya buen rato se había dado cuenta de la forma en que su amigo Ryan miraba a su prima y eso no le gustaba mucho que digamos

"Ryan me estaba diciendo que mañana ira a visitar a la Tia abuela con su familia y que quiere unirse a nuestros planes de paseo!".- dijo Candy volteando a ver a Ryan y le regalo una dulce sonrisa

"Eh si… eso… mañana nos veremos".- volteo a ver a la pecosa, pero ella nuevamente tenia la mirada concentrada en su cartera, se preguntaba que buscaba con tanta insistencia

"POR FIN!".- dijo aliviada con un volumen más alto de lo que creía

"Por fin que Candy? Que tanto buscas?".- pregunto Stear, desde hace rato que había visto a Candy distraída buscando algo y ahora la veía tan aliviada… al parecer lo encontró

"Eh? NO! Nada! Este… es que pensé que… pensaba que había perdido la…".- no quería que sus primos se enteraran del regalo que le haría a Terry porque a Archie aun no le simpatizaba… sus amigas ya sabían que le había comprado el regalo y se habían emocionado mucho al saber esa noticia… pero aun no era momento de decirle a sus primos, en especial a Archie, sobre el presente… así que prefirió mentir.- "Pensaba que había perdido la pluma que me regalo el tio abuelo"

"Ahhh ya veo y por lo visto la encontraste".- dijo Stear aliviado, no quería imaginarse el problema que hubiera tenido si es que la hubiera llegado a perder

"Si! Menos mal".- dijo Archie aliviado también

"Que bueno Candice".- Dijo Ryan volteando a verla y le dio una mirada muy tierna y alegre

"Vamos Ryan, dime Candy!".- dijo sonriéndole abiertamente, se volteo un poco para guardar bien el fondo el regalo para Terry

"Esta bien Candy"

"Bueno bueno!".- dijo Archie un tanto molesto.- "Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya se esta volviendo tarde".- dijo Archie mientras caminaba hacia el sendero de regreso a los edificios

"Yo me quedo! Voy a la colina".- dijo despidiéndose.- "Nos vemos en un rato chicas"

"Esta bien Candy!".- dijeron sus dos amigas y siguieron el mismo camino que segundos antes tomo Archie

"No te demores mucho Candy, nos vemos!".- dijo Stear, le hizo un gesto de despedida y camino junto a las chicas

"Te… te puedo hacer compañía Candy?".- pregunto Ryan deseoso de quedarse mas tiempo con la pecosa

"Hum?".- pregunto extrañada.- "No te preocupes Ryan, yo estaré bien… muchas gracias"

"Bueno, entonces… nos vemos mañana".- le tomo la mano y la beso delicadamente.- "Hasta pronto Candy"

"Eh... si".- quito su mano rápidamente, se sentía un poco incomoda con esa situación.- "Hasta luego Ryan".- inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso, se alejo rápidamente hacia la cima de su colina dejando parado a su acompañante, luego de un momento de verla subir a la colina, se dirigió a su habitación.

Terry al ver que pronto darían fin con su conversación, decidió alejarse de ahí y dirigirse a la colina de Pony. Estaba enojado, con que derecho se creía ese para acercarse asi a Candy?... debia averiguar pronto quien era y que tipo de relación tenia con la "coqueta" de Candice. El era sin duda, mas rápido que Candy, llego en un par de segundos al pie del árbol donde siempre se encontraban, se recostó y adopto una posición despreocupada, encendió un cigarrillo y cerró los ojos a la esperada de la llegada de Candy…

Al estar muy cerca ya, aminoro su paso, y conforme se acercaba, podía ver con más claridad una nubecilla de humo, supo que Terry no estaba cumpliendo con su trato…

"Terry!".- dijo un tanto molesta.- "Que crees que haces?... cof… cof… por que estas fumando aquí?".- dijo mientras fingía toser ruidosamente, quería que pensara que el humo le molestaba y que dejara de fumar

"No tartamudees ni mires con envidie pecosa… si quieres fumar puedo convidarte".- se sentó en el pasto y le contesto con desenfado, quería ser lo más indiferente posible… no le había gustado nada que ese chico se acercara a ella y que Candy hubiera sido "tan amable" con él

"Grrrrrrrrr".- si no fuera porque se alegraba de verlo, lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo desmayado

"jajajajajaja no pongas esa cara de miedo! se te notan mas las pecas!".- pensó mientras trataba de seguir con el juego

"Grosero".- dijo enfadada, cruzo los brazos encima de su pecho y volteo su cabeza para mirar a otro lado sinceramente ofendida

"Sabes que cuando frunces la nariz se te mueven las pecas?".- dijo tratando de contener la risa… las caras que ponía Candy cuando se enojaba eran verdaderamente cómicas para él y a la vez una delicia

"Cuantas veces mas dirás pecas? Acaso no te cansas mocoso insolente?".- giro para volver a mirarlo, puso sus manos en asas a la altura de su cintura y se agacho para estar a su altura

"O es que acaso prefieres que diga CHICA TARZAN?".- la sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro… recordó porque había estado tan enojado anoche, ella le debía explicar que era lo que hacía a esas horas en la habitación de al lado

"Como? Chica tarzan?".- dijo la pecosa sumamente confundida al ver el cambio en el rostro de Terry… ahora lucia muy enojado, tenia la mirada fría y su cara estaba tensa

"Una cuerda se extiende en la noche y una mona aferrada a ella arriesga su vida saltando desde el dormitorio de las chicas al de los muchachos… te suena conocido eso Candy?"

"Me descubrió cuando fui al dormitorio de los chicos".- pensó, ahora Candy comenzaba a entender el porque del enojo de Terry

"Acaso no diras nada Tarzan pecoso?".- dijo en un tono molesto, mientras apagaba su cigarrillo… de verdad que a veces se exasperaba porque se demoraba mucho en responder

"Pues quiero aclararte que me llamo CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY y no tarzan pecoso".- dijo también el mismo tono que Terry había empleado.- "Y que otra cosa quieres que te aclare?"

"VAMOS! Deja de hacerte la que no entiende! Que hacias a esas horas en la habitación de los chicos?".- se estaba exasperando y estaba sumamente enojado

"Ellos son mis primos! Y puedo ir a visitarlos cuando quiera!".- no entendía porque Terry tomaba esa actitud, pero no iba a dejar que pensara una cosa que no era… asi y le tuviera que dar golpes contra la pared

"Pues te pudieron haber descubierto! Y te hubieran expulsado!".- Terry dijo tratando de hacerle entender al peligro que se había expuesto.

"Lo se! Pero ellos me pidieron que fuera!".- dijo tratando de hacerle entender que no había razón para su molestia

"Y tu eres tan buena que aceptaste".- dijo en tono sarcastico

"Ya Terry basta!…porque estas actuando asi… como si estuvieras molesto?"

"Quien esta molesto?.- dijo con suficiencia

"A veces eres imposible!".- dijo resignada expulsando todo el aire que tenia contenido

"Y dime Candy… mañana saldrás con tus primos o con tu nueva conquista?".- dijo fastidiado de solo pensar en esa posibilidad

"Qué?".- estaba totalmente sorprendida

"No te hagas Candy… te vi muy junta con el, y tu "casualmente" te separaste de tus primos para poder hablar con tu novio"

"No seas ridículo Terry! Porque siempre tienes que crear un tremendo lio de algo tan sencillo? Ryan solo fue amable y trato de conversar sobre algo!... y yo me aleje porque… porque….".- no le podia decir a Terry que buscaba su regalo, esta no era la forma en que ella quería dárselo… el no se lo merecía, porque no confiaba en ella?... su corazón se contrajo por la tristeza que su actitud le provocaba

"Así que se llama Ryan".- pensó.- "No sabes que mas inventar?".- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo aunque la ira lo corroía

"Eres un tonto Terry! Pero déjame decirte que Ryan lo único que quiso fue ser amable y ser mi amigo! Eres tan ciego… tu celos no te dejan ver! Y sabes que… ya no quiero seguir viéndote! Me voy!

Se quedo sorprendido por que Candy le había dicho… ella también quería estar cerca de él… pero no podia, sus celos, sus inseguridades salían a flote.- "Mejor… yo tampoco quiero seguir viendo a una niña pecosa como tú"

"Bien!".- le saco la lengua en señal de enojo, se levanto y se fue… estaba tratando de entender el porque del comportamiento de Terry y solo podia atribuirle eso a sus celos, quería que supiera que no era necesario que se pusiera asi… pero con lo terco y gruñon que era… quizás necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, asi que era mejor irse… ya veria como se vengaría de el por el mal rato que paso… "Es un grosero".- penso

"Bien".- dijo trato de mostrarse totalmente indiferente mientras ella se iba, hubiera querido deternerla, pero desistió, lo que Candy le había dicho le había quedado resonando en su mente…

"Sera que estoy celoso?".- se encogió de hombros y sonrio ligeramente, en verdad todos estos sentimientos hacia Candy lo estaban atemorizando un poco, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella, nunca había querido que nada ni nada se le acercara a alguien… no quería compartirla, sabia que se estaba comportando como un loco desquiciado egoísta, Candy no se lo merecía, además ella no tenia la culpa de ser tan adorable e irresistible.

Rio ante este ultimo pensamiento, había escuchado toda la conversación y había visto que el era el que la busco y se acerco, por un momento sus celos le dijeron que ella se había apartado apropósito, pero luego vio que estaba concentrada con su cartera… o quizás ella se había pasado de sonrisas y amabilidades con el… y tal vez el POBRE TONTO pensó que le había estado coqueteando…

"Si quizás sea eso".- dijo mientras veía la puesta de sol, de no haber sido por el y su terrible comportamiento, ahora estaría con ella… pero necesitaba despejar sus dudas, que su cabeza lo tuviera en claro, ya que su corazón nunca había dudado… nunca.

"Lo tengo".- sonrio abiertamente y salio rápidamente de allí para dirigirse a la barda que separaba el colegio de la calle, la trepo sin dificultad y salio corriendo hacia el centro de Londres… debia arreglar lo que el nuevamente estropeo, lo debia hacer, debia sincerarse con ella… y esta vez, lo haría…

* * *

NOTA:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como han estado? Lo se! Me deben estar detestando por tardarme tanto! Pero como les dije debia dar un examen importante de manejo! Espero q puedan entenderme! :D

Ojala y les guste este corto capitulo! :D me apurare para seguir escribiendo el sgte! :D que les pareció mi nuevo y mejorado personaje? En verdad es lindo ah! Puede ser otro buen candidato para Candy…pero yo se q nadie como Terry…asi que todo dependerá de cómo se comporte!

Un beso a todas! Y gracias por las que me siguen mandando mensajes! :D y si desean hacerme algún comentario se los agradeceré! Nunca esta de mas mejorar un poco cada días mas :D

Un beso!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Había estado dando vueltas en su habitación, se sentía triste y sola, cada vez que Terry se enojaba con ella o peleaban se sentía de la misma manera… el conversar con sus amigas definitivamente le había hecho sentir mejor y ver las cosas con otra perspectiva

_INICIO DEL FLASH BACK_

"_Candy! Terry esta celoso! De eso no hay duda!".- dijo Annie sumamente emocionada_

"_Es cierto! Se que su forma de…"decirlo" no fue la correcta… pero eso significa que te ama!".- dijo Patty con una mirada de ensoñación _

"_Ustedes creen?".- dijo Candy muy dudosa… Terry le había dicho ya muchas veces que la quería… pero nunca se imagino que existiera la posibilidad de que… la amara_

_Las dos amigas se miraron con complicidad y dijeron.-" Es obvio Candy!"_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Quizás sea verdad… pero eso no quita lo grosero que fue!".- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño pisotón al piso.- "Pero a veces es tan tonto! Grrrrrrr ".-

"Candy! Aun estas despierta? Sera mejor que ya te duermas!"

"Si hermana!".- dijo mientras apagaba todas las luces y corría hacia su cama, se tapo con las sabanas hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos para fingir que dormía por si la hermana se le ocurría entrar.

Se quedo así por un buen rato, no tenia sueño pero con sus ojos cerrados le gustaba recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con él, y lo lindo que se porto para tratar de arreglarlos… de pronto un sonido extraño fuera del balcón de su habitación la despertaron, se levanto asustada, cogió un paraguas que estaba cerca de su estante y se acerco sigilosamente hacia el balcón, al acercarse mas pudo ver la silueta de alguien, de un chico al parecer, sin hacer ruido abrió la ventana y sin darle tiempo a nada, golpeo con fuerza a la persona que estaba ahí… grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que había golpeado a su querido Terry y que por el imprevisto golpe, cayo sentado al suelo dando un reprimido sonido de dolor…

"Auuuu! Pecosa! Entiendo que estés molesta, pero no es para que me agarres a golpes!".- le reprocho mientras se sobaba su cabeza, y por un momento se asusto al sentir como se iba formando un chichón

"Shhhh! Cállate te oirán! Será mejor que entres antes que nos castiguen!".- dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia dentro de su habitación.- "Ahora me vas a explicar que haces aquí?".- dijo verdaderamente molesta, primero se quejo de que ella fuera a visitar a sus primos y ahora el estaba metido en su habitación

"Espera pecosa, que el tremendo golpazo que me diste me ha hecho un chichón!".- dijo aun sentado en piso y mientras se frotaba su cabeza

"No seas exagerado! A ver déjame ver!".- se agacho y palpo su cabeza, luego de unos segundos abrió tremendamente sus ojos al notar que en verdad había un chichón.- "Espera aquí, te pondré algo!".- salió corriendo hacia su cuarto de baño para traer una toalla mojada

"Que me vas a hacer?".- dijo Terry preocupado… la pecosa estaba molesta y cuando eso pasaba era un peligro latente

"Cállate!".- lo jalo bruscamente haciendo que este quejara y puso la toalla mojada en donde se estaba formando el chichón, se la aplico suavemente para que se refrescara su zona herida y vaya bajando gradualmente.- "Espera aquí"

"No pensaba irme de aquí".- dijo apenado mientras se encogía de hombros y veía como Candy salía del baño trayendo algo consigo, al parecer una pomada…

"Ahora no te muevas".- Candy se arrodillo a su lado para poder estar mas cómoda y poder aplicar bien el ungüento en la cabeza de Terry, hizo que Terry agachara su cabeza hasta estar casi al nivel del pecho de Candy y así ella tuviera una mejor visión y comenzó a aplicarla suavemente

Terry se tenso al darse cuenta de la vestimenta que Candy traía puesta, era una delgada bata de al parecer color crema, que dejaba ver sus suaves curvas y su bien formado pecho que se mostraba erguido ante el, trato de todas las formas reprimir sus sentimientos de deseo, quería poder pesarla con pasión, con amor, quería demostrarle… cuanto la amaba, por fin lo reconoció… LA AMABA, en tan poco tiempo y sin saber cómo ocurrió esa pecosa se metió en su corazón, haciendo que el la amara, y que su amor fuera creciendo y creciendo…

"Termine".- dijo Candy fríamente levantándose de su lado y dirigiéndose nuevamente al baño para guardar la pomada

Terry se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al sofá que estaba a un lado para sentarse y esperar a que Candy saliera del baño para poder hablar con ella

"Que quieres Terruce?".- dijo indiferente mientras miraba hacia otro lado… no podía mirarlo a los ojos porque si lo hacía sabia que lo perdonaría inmediatamente

"Gracias por curarme".- dijo tratando de desviar un poco el tema y así poder ir ganando valor para decir que lo tenía que decir

"A eso viniste?".- le miro extrañada con una ceja levantada

"Pues no exactamente, no vina a que me agarres a golpes y terminar casi desmayado en el piso de tu habitación… vaya que si golpeas fuerte eh pecosa".- dijo sobándose exageradamente su cabeza

"Pues te lo merecías! Me asustaste!".- cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho y se giro dándole la espalda

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte Candy".- dio un largo suspiro y continuo.- "Yo vine porque… bueno por dos cosas"

"Dos cosas?".- se dio la vuelta y la miro confundida y con curiosidad

"Si… la primera es que… Candy quiero que me disculpes, yo se que… que siempre es mi culpa que nos enojemos, y… lo siento en verdad, yo… bueno".- era el momento, el momento en que Terry por fin se sinceraría con Candy, aspiro profundamente, la tomo de la mano para que se sentara junto a él y continuo.- "Yo la verdad que nunca me había sentido asi, y es extraño… en la casa del duque… todo era tan … frio y distante, nunca he recibido ningún tipo de cariño o afecto de parte de nadie… la mujer de mi padre siempre me trataba con desprecio, ella y sus amistades siempre se refirieron a mi como… como un bastardo"

Candy estaba muy conmovida por su relato, su pecho se le oprimió y sintió un nudo en la garganta… hubiera dado lo que fuera para que el no hubiera sufrido algo así… nadie se lo merecía y mucho menos Terry, que a pesar de mostrar esa actitud tan hostil algunas veces, ella sabia que era una persona maravillosa. Se acerco a Terry, le cogió ambas manos y lo miro con todo el amor que tenia

"No quiero tu lastima Candy!".- se soltó de golpe, lo último que quería de ella era eso, el quería que lo quisiera, que lo amara y no que se acercara a el... Solo por pena o lastima

"Terry….".- dijo muy suavemente, levanto una mano y acaricio su mejilla.- "Lo último que sentiría por ti es lastima… yo te quiero mucho, y tu eres mucho más que lo que te dijeron de niño… tu eres un ser maravilloso, bondadoso y muy bueno".- termino de decir esto hipnotizada por sus profundos ojos azules que reflejaban la tristeza de su alma al recordar todo esos sucesos de su infancia

"Tal vez es que… por eso soy así, se me hace difícil confiar en los sentimientos de alguien… por… por todos los rechazos que he sufrido en mi vida… mi padre… mi madre…y cuando tu llegaste y me demostraste todo tu cariño, me… me desarmaste! Me sentí indefenso… sentí que tú eras la única que podía hacerme sentir bien y querido y que… y que no debo dudar de eso!".- la miro a los ojos, cogió ambas manos de su pecosa y siguió para finalizar su relato.- "Pero a veces… el fantasma de mi niñez aparece… y explota con la persona que menos quiero que pase… he luchado contra mi por hacerte sufrir de esa manera, me he reprochado todas las veces que ha sucedido… y es por eso que estoy aquí, es por eso que todas las veces que ha sucedido algo así, estoy aquí contigo, para pedirte disculpas… se que quizás no lo merezca, pero te pido que me entiendas… y que… comprendas que… a pesar de las estupideces que pueda decir o hacer… quiero que sepas que… que te quiero demasiado y que siempre, siempre estaré contigo, a menos que tu no lo quier…."

Su corazón latía loca y desbocadamente, reconfirmar que Terry la quería la hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, ella también lo quería, lo quería más que a nadie y más que a nada, y de eso no cabía duda.- "Shhh, no digas mas… yo… yo te quiero demasiado también y por lo mismo, siempre SIEMPRE estaré contigo, como ahora".- soltó sus manos y empezó a acariciar su rostro, su cabeza, aparto sus cabellos rebeldes de su rostro para seguir acariciándolo…

"Eres tan buena Candy…no te merezco".- dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que su pecosa le daba

"No digas eso! Eres un tonto por pensar que no te disculparía".- dijo mientras apretaba su nariz haciendo que el sonría complacido

"Lo sé… soy tu debilidad!".- dijo con un tono arrogante mientras con su dedo índice tocaba la punta de su nariz

"Tonto!".- dijo mientras reía por el gesto que hizo Terry.- "Y si, lo eres"

Terry no podía mas, tenerla tan cerca de el, tener tan cerca sus labios le eran irresistiblemente tentadores, se puso serio de repente… y con ambas manos tomo su rostro, se fue acercando lentamente hacia sus labios para poseerlos.

Esta vez los labios de Terry fueron gentiles y dulces al principio, presionándolos una y otra vez contra los de su pecosa para permitirle la entrada. Candy estaba aturdida, desde hace mucho que había deseado besar nuevamente a Terry, quería volver a sentirse al borde del desmayo y que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago… se sentía aturdida y tuvo que asirse a los hombros de Terry ya que sentía sus rodillas flaquear.

Aquel beso dulce fue quedando atrás, la pasión que Terry sentía casi le era imposible contenerla, rodeo con ambas manos su diminuta cintura y la atrajo lo mas que pudo hacia él, quería tenerla lo más cerca que pudiera. La lengua de Terry se deslizo entre los labios sabor a miel de su pecosa, para tener a su lengua como prisionera, presionándola contra la suya para saborearla a su gusto. Candy gimió entre asustada y complacida, estaba sorprendida y actuaba sumisa al permitirle la entrada, ya no podía pensar, todos sus sentidos estaban aturdidos y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo, quería aprender, y deseaba tanto o más que Terry tenerlo mas y mas cerca.

El gemido que dio Candy lo único que hizo fue acrecentar el placer que Terry sentía, empezó a acariciar todo el largo de su espalda desde su nuca hasta el fin de su espalda una y otra vez, se tenso ligeramente al caer en cuenta de que tan solo una fina tela lo separaba de su suave piel… tomo nuevamente su cintura y la acerco lo mas posible a él, pudo sentir el temblor del cuerpo de Candy por ese beso que se había intensificado, que había pasado de dulce y tierno, a uno cargado de deseo y pasión… al sentir nuevamente como Candy se estremecía… decidió que era el momento de calmarse e ir aminorando la intensidad del beso, sabía que si seguía pronto necesitaría más de lo que su pecosa podía darle y eso haría que se asustara y que nunca más quisiera volver a besarlo… dejo de acariciar su espalda y acomodo sus brazos a manera de un suave abrazo, empezó a bajar la intensidad para pasar a darle suaves y cortos besos…

"Candy…".- murmuro entre besos y con la voz ronca

"Dime".- dijo aun un poco turbada por el apasionado beso, le sonrió suavemente mientras Terry le daba cortos

"Lo olvide…".- dijo apenado y paro de darle besos, no recordaba cual era el otro motivo por el que había venido a su habitación, el beso que le acababa de dar a Candy lo había dejado confundido…

"jajaja Terry".- se separo y rio feliz al notar el rostro de confusión que Terry ponía

"Ya lo recordé".- la soltó suavemente, se levanto y empezó a buscar algo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón

"Qué?".- Candy estaba confundida, no entendía a q se refería…lo imito y se puso de pie, retrocedió un paso para poder ver mejor al chico que estaba frente a ella y ver qué era lo que buscaba

"Lo encontré!... Recuerdas mi querida Tarzán pecosa que cuando vine a tu habitación… dije que era por DOS motivos?".- dijo mientras con su mano hacia una mímica que indicaba el numero dos y lo ponía muy cerca del rostro de la pecosa

"Enserio? Lo había olvidado".- dijo verdaderamente apenada y sonrojándose ligeramente.- "Y cuál es ese otro motivo?"

"Toma… ábrelo".- dijo mientras le entregaba cuidadosamente una pequeña cajita de terciopelo verde

"Qué es?".- tomo la pequeña cajita y la acerco a su rostro

"Ábrelo y lo sabrás".- dijo Terry verdaderamente feliz y entusiasmado

Candy muy cuidadosamente abrió la cajita, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro de ella había una hermosa cadenita de oro con un pequeño dige en forma de corazón… la saco delicadamente y la sostuvo en el aire para poder apreciarla mejor, estaba demasiado feliz y emocionada, la vista se le nublo y su corazón latió rápidamente…

"Terry…".- dijo mientras trataba de contener su lagrimas de alegría.- "Terry! No debiste"

"Te gusto?".- dijo tímidamente al ver la reacción de la pecosa

"Me encanta Terry!".- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento

"Creo que te daré regalos más seguidos".- dijo recibiendo gusto su abrazo y sonriendo sin contener la felicidad

"Tonto!".- le dio un suave manotazo separándose un poco para poder verlo.- "Me lo pones?".- dijo mientras giraba y se ponía de espaldas a Terry para que le pusiera el collar… se levanto el cabello dejando así libre la piel de su nuca y de sus hombros, para que así fuera más sencillo que se lo pusiera

"Cl... claro".- estaba totalmente nervioso y excitado… ver la piel de sus hombros y nuca hacia que el deseo se incrementara dentro de él, hubiera gusto en ese momento tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que se cansara, pero no, detuvo sus deseos y pensamiento poco apropiado y se trato de calmar… se acerco lentamente a la pecosa, tomo entre sus manos la cadenita y se la abrocho alrededor de su cuello.- "Listo pecosa".- dijo tratando de sonar sereno al terminar de acomodarle la cadenita

"Y… que tal se ve?".- dijo mientras volteaba para tener nuevamente a Terry frente a ella

"Hermosa…".- no se refería específicamente al regalo, sin duda era un muy bonito regalo, apenas entro en la tienda y lo vio supo que era el indicado para ella, pero sin duda, mucho más hermosa era la chica que lo poseía

"Gracias Terry, no debiste… te debió costar muy caro".- dijo mientras con sus dedos recorría el largo del collar sobre su cuello y lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos

"Siempre preocupándote de mas, no es así? Pues déjame decirte que YO sé ahorrar".- dijo en tono de suficiencia

"Gracias Terry me encanto".- con ambas manos tomo su rostro y le sonrió dulcemente.- "Y pues… yo también tengo algo para ti".- lo soltó suavemente y se dirigió hacia su armario para buscar el regalo que había encontrado para él, busco por unos cuantos segundos hasta que por fin lo encontró.- "LO ENCONTRE! Toma Terry espero que te guste".- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para entregárselo en sus manos

"Candy, no debiste".- dijo mientras abría la cajita… se sentía muy ansioso por saber que era.- "Que linda armónica".- dijo mientras sonreía complacido al ver la armónica, aun que Candy no lo supiera era uno de sus instrumentos preferidos

"Enserio te gusta?".- dijo un poco nerviosa, quería estar segura de que le hubiera gusto su regalo.- "Es mi instrumento favorito".- dijo orgullosa

"Asi que tu instrumento favorito… que, esperabas que te un beso indirecto pecosa? Si querías que te bese tan solo debes pedirlo".- dijo pícaramente y dándole una seductora sonrisa de lado

"No seas tonto Terry!".- le dio un manotazo en su hombro pero conteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios

"Es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha hecho… si pudiera la tocaría ahora, pero descubrirían que estoy aquí… así que la tocare mañana en la colina".- dijo verdaderamente contento

"Gracias… Terry yo quiero que toques esa armónica cada vez que tengas la necesidad de fumar, podrás? Es más sano para ti, no quisiera que luego enfermaras… lo harás? Además que cada vez que la tengas entre tus manos pensaras en mi".-

"Pecosa chantajista… pero está bien, te prometo que en lugar de fumar tocare la armónica".- juro solemnemente mientras levantaba la mano derecha para que sea oficial

"jajaja perfecto!".- dijo mientras su risa cantarina inundaba su habitación

"Te quiero pecosa".- dijo Terry mientras acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente

"Te quiero Terry"

Ninguno de los dos había prestado atención de algo que sucedida afuera de la habitación de la pecosa. Eliza Leagan había estado despierta desde hace horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, quería averiguar el modo en que podría conocer a aquel joven hijo del duque de Grandchester, y fue cuando le pareció escuchar ruidos extraños dentro de la habitación de su rival Candy, sin dudarlo dos veces, salió rápidamente de su recamara para dar aviso a las hermanas, ellas al principio la miraron con escepticismo, pero al escucharla pensaron que quizás estaba diciendo la verdad, asi que, rápidamente fueron hacia la habitación que Eliza Leagan les dijo y sin dar tiempo a nada tocaron insistentemente la puerta …

"Candice White Andley abra la puerta inmediatamente".- dijo la hermana Clara

Ambos dieron se sobresaltaron y asustaron al escuchar como tocaban la puerta sorpresivamente, se miraron con terror al no saber qué hacer… serian descubiertos

"Oh por dios! Que haremos?".- dijo Candy apenas en susurro, observaba aterrada la puerta, en cualquier momento las hermanas entrarían y la verían con un hombre en su habitación… que podía hacer?

"Demonios"

"Señorita Andley!"

* * *

NOTA:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como están todos? Bueno este capitulo me centre en mis queridos personajes! Espero que les guste! Si tienen alguna sugerencia que darme será bien recibida :D

Los quiero a todos! Y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

"Oh por dios! Que haremos?".- dijo Candy apenas en susurro, observaba aterrada la puerta, en cualquier momento las hermanas entrarían y la verían con un hombre en su habitación… que podía hacer?

"Demonios".- dijo Terry mientras trataba de buscar la forma de salir de ahí, en cualquier momento las hermanas entrarían y los descubrirían

"Señorita Andley!".- la hermana se estaba impacientando.- "Esta despierta? Habrá la puerta"

"Candy, diles que ya abres…. Yo voy a salir por el balcón... te veo mañana".- le dio un suave beso en sus labios y se paro rápidamente con dirección al balcón…

"Si Terry…".- dijo Candy mientras recibía gustosa y a la vez preocupada el beso que Terry le daba.- "Ya voy hermana!".- dio un vistazo rápido hacia el balcón y vio como Terry se lanzaba ágilmente hacia uno de los arboles en frente del balcón… se apresuro y abrió rápidamente la puerta para que las hermanas pasaran.- "Hermanas que sucede?".- dijo fingiendo serenidad

"Silencio señorita Andley, nos informaron que usted estaba aquí con alguien más".- dijo mientras ella con las otras hermanas registraban la habitación

"Qué? Eso no es posible hermanas".- dijo firmemente

Las hermanas inspeccionaron todos los rincones de la habitación, en el cuarto de baño y en el balcón y, como era de esperarse, no encontraron a nadie, estaban enojadas por haber creído las intrigas de la señorita Leagan.- "Pues tiene razón señorita Andley… señorita Leagan… pase"

"Hermana! Yo la escuche! Estaba hablando con alguien hace un instante!".- dijo Eliza desesperada, no podia creer que no hubieran encontrado a nadie… ella estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, quizás y Candy lo había escondido en algún lado…

"Aquí no hay nadie señorita Leagan"

"Quizás se escondió o algo así".- dijo un tanto nerviosa al ver el rostro enojado de la hermana

"De que hablas Eliza? He estado aquí yo sola".- dijo la pecosa tratando de sonar lo mas creible que podia

"Mientes huérfana!".- dijo mientras le daba una mirada cargada de desprecio

"Basta! Señorita Leagan! Cuando regrese mañana estará castigada durante una semana en el cuarto de meditación"

"Qué? No! No es justo!".- estaba atónita, nunca había sido castigada y ahora era todo culpa de Candy

"Silencio! Ahora retírese a su habitación!... señorita Andley nos retiramos, vuelva a dormir"

"Si hermana".- vio como las hermanas se retiraban y cerraban la puerta de su habitación… y pudo por fin respirar, había estado tan asustada y tensa al pensar que quizás los pudieran haber descubierto, pero gracias a la agilidad y astucia de Terry no fue así….-"Terry!".- dijo asustada, camino rápidamente hacia las puertas de su balcón y vio hacia la habitación que estaba enfrente del de ella, vio la luz encendida y respiro aliviada… Terry ya estaba en su habitación y no había de que mas preocuparse, regreso hacia su cama, se hecho y se dispuso a dormir mientras pensaba en que por fin Terry se había sincerado un poco con ella al dejarle conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, temores y angustias, y al ser tan lindo al regalarle ese hermoso collar que ahora lucia orgullosa… mañana les debía enseñar a sus mejores amigas el regalo maravilloso y gritar juntas de emoción por eso, rio ante su ocurrencia, había olvidado por completo que mañana era el quinto domingo y no tenía idea de a donde iría

"Sera que la tía abuela deseara verme?… jaja lo más seguro es que apenas me vea me mande de regreso al colegio".- pensó, sabía que la tía abuela no le gustaba verla, pero quizás esta ocasión haya cambiado de opinión…tal vez.- "Quizás los chicos quieran ir al zoológico conmigo… me encantaría poder ver a Albert otra vez".- pensó alegre mientras recordaba el momento en que encontró a su gran amigo Albert al ir a comprar las medicinas de Terry…

_INICIO DEL FLASH BACK_

_Candy salió sin dificultades del colegio, estaba temerosa porque no sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse, estaba segura de haber visto una farmacia cuando llego al colegio… pero no podía recordar con exactitud donde se encontraba. Las calles estaban llenas de personas ebrias y malandrines, estaba sumamente asustada cuando de pronto escucho que alguien la llamaba con demasiada familiaridad…_

"_Candy! Tu eres Candy verdad?".- dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba a ella_

"_No tanta confianza! No tengo amigos en Londres!".- se dio la vuelta enojada, quería ver quien era la persona que se atrevía a hablarle con esa familiaridad_

"_Soy yo Candy… Albert! No me reconoces? Mírame bien Candy"_

"_Albert! No traes barba ni bigote! Pero eres tú! La misma voz… tus ojos! Albert!".- corrió a los brazos de su gran amigo para abrazarlo, aquel que siempre había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y la había ayudado incontables veces de algún peligro… su amigo estaba en Londres_

"_Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Candy".- dijo recibiendo gustoso el abrazo de su pequeña amiga Candy, la había extrañado tanto_

"_Si… Albert! Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí".- dijo mientras las lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas_

"_Estas muy linda Candy".- dijo al ver lo crecida que estaba_

"_Usted también Albert!".- dijo sinceramente_

"_jajaja Te agradezco!.- dijo riendo ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña Candy_

"_Y que haces aquí en Londres Albert? Me ha sorprendido mucho encontrarte!"_

"_Trabajo como cuidador en un zoológico cerca de aquí, se llama Blue River… lo que paso es que mis animales fueron capturados y traídos hasta aquí, así que decidí seguirlo para estar con ellos"_

"_Enserio? Que emocionante! Lo visitare en mi día libre".- dijo entusiasmada, muy pronto seria el quinto domingo y podría ir a visitar a su amigo_

"_Está bien te esperare… y dime Candy que haces en un lugar como este y a estas horas?"_

"_Es que vine a comprar unos remedios….REMEDIOS!".- dijo al recordar el motivo por el que había salido del colegio_

"_Qué?"_

"_si tengo que comprar unos remedios, un… amigo mío esta herido".- dijo verdaderamente preocupada, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y Terry seguía en su habitación_

"_Qué casualidad yo también tuve un herido… sé donde hay una farmacia ven conmigo".- dijo encaminándose hacia el camino que debían tomar_

"_Si gracias".- dijo mientras lo seguía de cerca_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Mañana les diré a los demás si es que quieren acompañarme".- esto fue lo último que dijo, ya que el sueño por fin la había vencido y se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

"Buenos días hermanita….. EPA y esa cara?".- dijo al ver la cara de enojo y frustración que su querida hermana tenia

"Cállate Neal!".- dijo mientras se empezaba a pasear de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación donde se podían confraternizar los alumnos sin restricciones

"Que te paso?".- pregunto extrañado al ver la reacción de su hermana

"Ayer quise meter en problemas a la estúpida huérfana… pero me terminaron castigando a mí!"

"Qué? Pero que intentaste hacer?"

"Escuche que hablaba con alguien dentro de su habitación, y parecía ser la voz de un hombre, y fue a avisarle a las hermanas pero cuando llegaron ya no había nadie… y la estúpida hizo que me castigaran a mi!"

"jaja ay Eliza! Seguramente era el idiota de Grandchester"

"Qu… que?".- dijo totalmente sorprendida… que tenía que ver Terry en todo esto?

"Que… no sabias? Pues al parecer ese bastardo tiene debilidad por las huérfanas".- dijo con un tono de desagrado en su voz

"NO! NO PUEDE SER!".- se sentó al saber esto, no podía creerlo, no! Eso no sucedería esa huérfana no se quedaría con el chico que había escogido… no lo permitiría

"Que tienes Eliza no te entiendo, no me digas que te interesa ese bastardo"

"Grandchester será el futuro duque y es el partido perfecto para mi!... maldita huérfana! Pero esto no se quedara así"

"Que piensas hacer?"

"Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la casa de la Tía abuela".- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa maliciosa… un plan se estaba formando en su mente y lo pondría en práctica lo más pronto posible

"Está bien… te espero en el carruaje"

* * *

"Toc toc… hola Candy todo listo?".- pregunto su querida amiga a la pecosa al ver que todavía seguía metiendo cosas en su cartera

"Si Annie ya está todo lo que necesito".- cerro rápidamente su cartera para voltear y ver a su querida amiga

"Perfecto entonces salgamos".- dijo dándose vuelta para abrir la puerta

"Y Paty?".- pregunto preocupada al ver que su otra amiga no había entrado junto con Annie

"La abuela Martha vino temprano y se la llevo, pero dijo que después de la comida la dejaría con nosotras".- explico

"Genial!... Annie bueno yo… debo buscar a Terry antes de irnos… le quiero preguntar si es que podría ir con nosotros"

"Entiendo".- dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.- "no te preocupes yo llevo tu cartera"

"Gracias Annie, nos vemos afuera!".- se despidió para salir rápidamente de su habitación y dirigirse a su colina favorita… esperaba que Terry estuviera ahí esperándola

"Está bien nos vemos".- alcanzo a decir, su amiga ya había salido corriendo para encontrarse con su querido Terry

* * *

"Oie hermano ya nos vamos?".- pregunto exasperado al ver como su hermano demoraba tanto

"Si Archie en un momento! Estoy tratando de guardar mi nuevo invento para enseñárselos a las chicas"

"Nunca cambias… aunque estoy un poco preocupado"

"Y eso porque?".- pregunto Stear extrañado

"Hasta Eliza y Neal recibieron una carta de la Tía abuela… pero Candy no"

"Estas pensando que quizás… "

"Si… que la tía abuela no quiera verla y que se quedara aquí sola en el colegio"

"Esperemos que no".- dijo mientras terminaba de guardar su invento y se dirigía cabizbajo a la puerta de su dormitorio para ir de una vez a la entrada del colegio

"Si… esperemos".- imito a su hermano y cerró la puerta, llegarían lo más rápido que pudieran al carruaje para averiguar cuál era la situación de su prima favorita

* * *

"Terry! Terry!".- Candy empezó a gritar al estar muy cerca de la cima de la colina

"Que pasa Tarzán pecosa, porque gritas de esa manera?".- dijo salía de detrás del árbol… antes de que llegara su pecosa había estando pensando a donde se iría… su padre lo había invitado a pasar ese día con él… pero estaba indeciso en si debía aceptar o no

"Terry… no… seas… grosero!".- dijo mientras hablaba con agitación, habita corrido desde que salió de su habitación hasta llegar ahí… necesitaba tomar un poco de aire

"Creo que estas un poco fuera de forma eh Candy".- dijo riendo al ver lo acalorada y agitada que estaba

"Cállate Terry yo estoy en muuuy buena forma para tu información! Y no es para eso que he venido… yo vine a decirte … bueno… a preguntarte si es que quieres… bueno no ahora sino mas tarde… ir a la mansión Andley, mis primos y yo daremos un paseo y bueno… quería saber si es que… te gustaría ir".- se sonrojo furiosamente y su corazón latia rápidamente, esperaba que Terry aceptara su invitación… lo que más deseaba era pasar con el su dia libre, fuera del colegio y yendo junto a pasear… definitivamente quería estar con el

"Me… me encantaría pecosa".- dijo asombrado, emocionado y sorprendido, su pecosa lo estaba invitando a pasar un dia entero con él… estaba demasiado feliz y contento… pero recordó la invitación que su padre le había hecho, quería pasarla con ella, pero era una buena oportunidad de hablar con su padre.- "Pero, sabes… el duque me invito también a pasar este día con él".- dijo con un poco de tristeza

"Enserio? Eso es muy bueno! Podrán hablar de muchas cosas Terry! Eso sería maravilloso!".- dijo emocionada por lo que Terry le había contado, que su padre lo invitara era algo sin duda asombroso y debía aprovechar esta oportunidad, se sentía triste también porque le hubiera gustado estar con él, pero ella quería que fuera feliz y que arreglara las cosas con su padre y no trataría de hacer que desista de esa oportunidad.- "Mira Terry no te preocupes! Enserio! Anda y habla con tu padre, será muy bueno!"

"Segura pecosa?".- pregunto dudoso mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, ella siempre era muy optimista y positiva para todo… y sentía que esas buenas vibras se le estaban pegando

"Segurisisisisima".- dijo esto mientras le regalaba una amplia y sincera sonrisa, lo que más quería era que Terry por fin fuera feliz con un padre que lo entendiera… rezo mentalmente para que esto sucediera

"Bueno sino quizás luego pueda pasar por la mansión Andley no crees?".- dijo mientras era hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que irradiaban felicidad y amor hacia el

"Eso sería estupendo".- dijo apenas, estaba siendo arrastrada por la profunda mirada que le daba Terry

"Entonces… así quedamos".- dijo atrayéndola poco a poco hacia él

"Y a qué hora pasara el carruaje de tu padre por ti?".- cerro los ojos al ver como Terry se acercaba

"Pues todavía en una hora maso menos…. Y tu carruaje? Ya te están esperando?".- mientras cerraba también los ojos y acercaba mas y mas su rostro al de la pecosa

"Pues eso creo… más bien Annie y los chicos me están esperando… así que creo que debo irme".- sonrió al sentir como la nariz de Terry jugaba con la de ella

"Nos veremos después".- su nariz dejo de juguetear con la de ella y se acerco a su boca para darle un suave beso, lleno de amor y de dulzura, presiono repetidas veces su dulce boca de sabor a miel y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior… estaba en la gloria, sentía la necesidad de besarla como el sediento desea el agua… ella era todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba y estaba feliz de poder tenerla con él así como ahora…

"Nos veremos".- dijo separándose un poco y sonriendo, le empezó a dar cortos besos en su boca para hacerlo reir

"Candy será mejor que te detengas sino nunca saldrás de aquí".- dijo con voz ronca

"Terry!".- abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo totalmente, se alejo bastante de él… estaba sorprendida de lo audaz que podían ser su comentarios

"jajajaja calma Candy, te acompañare hasta la puerta… vamos".- la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia las cercanías de la puerta en donde los carruajes los esperaban.

Se soltaron para que Candy siguiera el camino sola, ella volteo y alzo su mano en señal de despedida y cuando estaba cerca de la puerta fue interceptada por una hermana. Al ver que su pecosa se quedaba con la hermana, se dirigió nuevamente a su colina, debía pensar en lo que le diría al duque al estar con él, de que hablarían y como se tratarían… le esperaba una larga tarde…

* * *

Stear y Archie habían salido de su habitación y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del colegio, estaban emocionados con la salida que les esperaba…

"Señorito Stear! Señorito Archie! Por aquí!".- dijo el cochero a los chicos Andley.- "Suban por favor"

"Si".- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, se sorprendieron notablemente al ver quiénes eran los otros ocupantes del carruaje

"Eliza, Neal".- dijo Stear en forma de saludo aun confundido

"Estamos completos! Andando!".- dijo Neal

"No espere! Falta Candy y Annie"

"Así es, sin ellas no nos iremos!".- dijo Archie molesto, estaba seguro que esos dos se tramaban algo malo

"No te preocupes primito… que a Annie la llevara su propio carruaje".- dijo Neal sonriendo maliciosamente

"Y Candy?".- pregunto alarmado Stear

"La tía abuela no mando traerla… así que cochero puede avanzar ya!".- dijo Eliza dando por finalizada la conversación.

El carruaje avanzo rápidamente hacia la mansión Andley, los hermanos Cornwell estaban impacientes por llegar a ver a la Tía y pedirle explicación del porque no la había invitado a Candy…

* * *

"Candice… a dónde vas?".- pregunto la hermana Margaret con curiosidad al ver lo apurada que iba Candy

"Hermana Margaret se todo sobre el quinto domingo aunque soy nueva aquí".- dijo mientras ponía una pose despreocupada

"Candy… tu familia no te aviso?"

"Sobre qué?".- pregunto extrañada

"El señor Britter pasara por ti, desea hablar contigo y luego te enviaran a tu casa".- le explico la hermana

"Enserio?... no… no lo sabía".- dijo un poco decepcionada, le alegraba saber que el señor Britter lo visitaría, pero le hubiera gustado pasar la tarde con sus primos y con Terry

"Si, y me parece que ahí viene".- le dijo mientras señalaba al señor Britter

"Buenos días Hermana, Buenos días Candy"

"Buenos días Señor Britter… con su permiso lo dejo con Candy"

"Pase usted hermana….hola Candy como te encuentras?".- dijo sonriente el señor Britter

"Señor Britter! Es un placer verlo! Me sorprende mucho que vaya a salir con usted"

"Pensaba que tu Tía abuela te había informado… quizás y se le paso, no te preocupes Candy, solo quiero platicar un rato contigo sobre Annie… y luego te dejare en tu casa"

"De acuerdo"

"Vamos sube al coche".- le extendió su mano y la ayudo a subir a dentro del lujoso carruaje de la familia Britter.- "Podemos irnos".- le indico a su cochero

"A dónde iremos?".- dijo verdaderamente entusiasmada

"Sera una sorpresa… deseo llevarte a un lugar donde puedas relajarte y gritar… será divertido".- dijo contento

* * *

"Mis queridos niños por fin han llegado a casa".- dijo la Tía abuela complacida de ver a todos sus queridos nietos

"Tía abuela! Es muy bueno verla".- dijo Eliza mientras le daba un abrazo

"Se ve radiante Tía".- dijo Neal, trataría de ser lo mas cariñoso posible para que no se enojara por el castigo que le impusieron

"Tía abuela, porque Candy no ha venido con nosotros?".- pregunto Archie sumamente enojado

"Esas no son formas de saludar Archie".- la tía lo vio enojada, no podía creer cuanto había cambiado su adorado Archie desde que se empezó a juntar con aquella chiquilla que, por capricho de William, había sido adoptada…

"Discúlpalo tía, es que Candy estaba entusiasmada en venir con nosotros y nos extraño que no fuera así".- trato de sonar calmado, no quería que la tía se enojara mas porque sino no les daría la explicación que deseaban obtener

"Candice ha sido invitada a pasar la mañana con el señor Britter, y luego será traída aquí… y que sea la última vez que tengo que dar este tipo de explicaciones".- dijo dando por terminado el asunto, no quería seguir hablando mas del tema y que sus niños se comportaran de esa manera la enojada

"Discúlpanos tía".- dijeron los hermanos Cornwell al unísono

"No deberían ser tan groseros!, Tía será mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo".- dijo Eliza, tratando de meter cizaña y veneno, le encantaba ver que esos dos se pusieran así con la tía a causa de Candy, así ella siempre quedaría mal y no la tendrían en consideración…

"Si tía, vamos!".- secundo Neal

De pronto, todos los presentes giraron la cabeza al escuchar que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la estancia…

"Disculpe señora Elroy, acaba de llegar la señorita Britter"

"Que pase…".- dijo la tía abuela

"Buenos días Señora Elroy".- dijo tímidamente la joven Britter

"Buenos días Annie".- dijo con un saludo seco pero formal

"Annie viniste!".- dijo alegre y emocionado Archie al verla entrar

"Qué bueno que llegaste!".- dijo un poco menos emocionado que su hermano

* * *

"Y cuéntame Candy… como se está comportando Annie?".- pregunto el señor Britter intrigado, quería saber cómo era que se comportaba su hija en el colegio, como la tratan y como se sentía alli

"Muy bien señor Britter, Annie va de maravilla! Está muy contenta".- dijo sincera

"Si, me lo ha platicado por cartas… gracias a ti Candy mi hija se siente muy bien".- le respondió aliviado, Annie siempre había sido una chica muy tímida y tenia temor de que se hubiera alejado de la gente y no hubiera hecho amigas

"No diga eso… Annie es una chica muy buena y poco a poco ha ido dejando de ser tan tímida".- le contaba a su padre como era que Annie ahora se defendía de las personas que trataban de hacerla sentir mal o cuando alguien la molestaba por su origen… ya no se amedrentaba y sabia valerse por si misma

"Me alegra mucho saber eso, gracias por nunca haberla abandonado Candy".- tomo la mano de la pequeña paternamente, deseaba agradecerle cuanto había hecho por su hija

"No me agradezca, Annie es mi hermana y yo la apoyare en todo".- dijo con honestidad

"Gracias… mira Candy ya llegamos!".- el carruaje se detuvo en algo parecido a un estadio, descendió él primero del carruaje y luego ayudo a Candy a bajar también de el

"Que es este lugar?".- miro para todos lados, nunca había estado en lugar parecido a este en su vida

"Epsom Downs es un hipódromo, aquí podrás gritar todo lo que quieras".- le explico mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del recinto y recibía un cronograma de las carreras que habría en el día

"Que divertido!".- dijo mientras miraba fascinada el lugar, había mucha gente que hacia colas, comía y bebía…

"Y además correrá un caballo traído desde América llamado Pony Flash… mira aquí lo dice en el cronograma".- le dijo mientras semana el papel que tenía entre sus manos

"A ver… DICE QUE CORRERA UN CABALLO PROVENIENTE DEL RANCO STEVENSON! Es el Rancho de Tom!".- dijo asombrada, no podía creer que un caballo que había sido criado por su hermano estaría aquí!

"Lo conoces?".- pregunto curioso al ver su reacción

"Si! Se crio con Annie y conmigo en el hogar de Pony… donde estará Pony Flash? me gustaría verlo".- dijo mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar un cartel que le diera alguna pista

"Si quieres podemos ir a las caballerizas".- dijo mientras le indicaba el camino que debían seguir

"Enserio?".- estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada

"Claro Candy vamos"

"Vamos"

Ambos caminaron a lo largo de un gran pasillo, llegaron luego de un rato hacia donde estaban las caballerizas y fueron recibos por los caballeros que estaban siendo preparados para la competencia

"Sera ese Pony Flash?".- pregunto la pecosa al señor Britter que estaba a su lado al ver uno de los caballos más grandes y al parecer el más fuerte frente a ella, estaba casi segura de que ese era su Pony Flash

De pronto alguien tomo su hombro con delicadeza pero firmemente, con demasiada familiaridad para su gusto, volteo sorprendida dispuesta a reclamar la osadía de aquella persona…

"Terry…".- su corazón se detuvo en seco para luego latir locamente, no podía creer que su querido Terry estuviera ahí… pensaba que estaría con su padre…

"Estas equivocada pequeña pecosa… ese no es su nombre, se llama Royal King y es el favorito en la próxima carrera"

"Señorita Andley es un placer conocerla finalmente".- apareció el duque extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la de la pequeña pecosa y darle un suave beso en señal de saludo

"Duque de Grandchester es un placer".- recibió su saludo y le hizo una ligera venia.- "Permítanme presentarles al señor Britter… señor Britter el es el Duque de Grandchester y el es su hijo Terruce".- debía comportarse lo mejor posible, estaba nerviosa por la mirada penetrante que Terry le daba, pero debía estar serena y tranquila

"Un placer conocerlo Duque y es un placer conocerte también Terruce".- saludo el señor Britter cordialmente a los presentes

"El placer es nuestro".- dijo el Duque dándole un sincero saludo

"A que caballo estas buscando Candy?".- pregunto Terry con curiosidad, quería saber a qué caballo apoyaría su pecosa

"A… a Pony Flash".- dijo un poco turbada y sonrojada ligeramente, la miradas que Terry le regala la hacían ponerse nerviosa, le hubiera gustado que ni el Duque ni el señor Britter para correr a los brazos de su querido Terry

"Mira Candy ahí está".- dijo el señor Britter mientras señalaba al caballo

"Ese es…?".- estaba totalmente desilusionada, no era para nada a lo que se hubiera imagino, era un caballo pequeño, lleno de manchas pequeñas negras y hasta parecía un poco fuera de forma, ella no sabía nada de caballos pero estaba segura de que ese no tendría muchas oportunidades para ganar

"jajajajajajaa se parece a ti… lleno de pecas".- rio fuertemente al notar la semejanza de ese caballo con su pecosa

"Terruce no seas grosero con la señorita Andley".- dijo su padre seriamente al ver como se burlaba su hijo de la chica

"Si Terry! No seas grosero!".- dijo Candy secundando lo que había dicho el duque.- "Te aseguro que Pony Flash corre muy ligero!"

"Quieres apostar conmigo pecosa?".- se acerco a ella, levanto una ceja y le regalo una sonrisa de lado

"Apostar?".- dijo sorprendida

"Si ese BURRO, llegara a entrar Tercero nunca más te llamare Tarzán Pecosa sino Señorita Candice White Andley…".- le dio una sonrisa llena de picardía y malicia

"Seguro?".- pregunto dudosa, con Terry nunca se sabía que esperar

"Es una promesa de caballero ingles, y nosotros los ingleses cumplimos siempre nuestras promesas… no es cierto eso padre?".- dijo solemnemente mientras se volteaba a mirar a su padre

"Así es Terry".- dijo el duque rápidamente

"Pero si pierdes… serás mi ESCLAVA".- la miro profundamente mientras cientos de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, cosas que sin duda pondría en práctica una vez que la pecosa perdiera

"Estás loco".- dijo ofendida, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se giro indignada

"Vamos! Si le tienes tanta confianza no tienes nada que temer".- dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa en sus labios para darle seriedad al asunto

"Apostado!".- dijo firmemente, aunque por dentro temía que pudiera perder, ya se imaginaba las cosas que Terry la pondría a hacer si que perdía

El duque y el señor Britter los miraban fascinados, ambos se veían tan tiernos y enamorados peleando de esa manera, aunque ninguno de ellos les hubieran dicho que se querían, sus ojos y las miradas que se daban los delataban totalmente

"Déjala ya Terry".- dijo el duque en un tono conciliador

"No te preocupes padre, esto es asunto entre ella y yo".- dijo a su padre sonando seguro, mientras veía a Candy con fuego en su mirada, quería estar un momento a solas con ella y poder besar sus labios con sabor a miel

"Bueno será mejor que vayamos, ya está por comenzar la carrera".- dijo el señor Britter poniendo fin a la conversación y dirigiéndose junto con Candy, el duque y Terry hacia el centro del hipódromo donde podrían ver sin problemas la carrera.

Caminaron todos rumbo a ver la carrera, el Duque decidió conversar un poco con el señor Britter durante el trayecto, desde que lo vio no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo un poco así que vio que esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

Terry aprovecho sin dudar que su padre y el señor Britter estaban distraídos con su plática y jalo hacia atrás a Candy para que caminara junto a él y tomo firmemente su mano

"Te ves muy hermosa".- dijo muy pegado a su oído en apenas un susurro

"Gr… gracias".- se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada

"Y me puedes explicar que haces aquí? Creía que estabas con tus primos".- le susurro en un tono un poco molesto, quería saber que era lo había sucedido para haberla encontrado ahí

"Pues… a mí también me sorprendió, aunque no lo creas, el señor Britter llego y me invito y luego me dejara en la mansión Andley".- dijo acercándose un poco más a su oído

"Entiendo… por cierto el collar te queda precioso".- dijo mientras con una mano recorría el largo del collar sobre su cuello

"Terry… gracias, todo lo que me pongo me queda así".- dijo presumida y con un tono un poco arrogante, pero luego de eso rio al ver el rostro de sorpresa que Terry ponía

"Pecosa presumida".- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

"Llegamos aquí nos quedaremos".- dijo el Duque, volteo a ver a los dos chicos que venían un tanto atrás y vio que por un segundo estaban sujetos de la mano y al segundo siguiente estaban a un metro de distancia totalmente sonrojados

"Vamos a sentarnos Candy".- dijo el señor Britter mientras le enseñaba su asiento a la pecosa

"Si"

"Ven Terry".- el duque le indico la hilera de asiento detrás de las que ocupaban la pecosa y el señor Britter

"Si padre"

Y comenzó la carrera, en total eran 10 caballos muy hermosos e imponentes que corrían rápidamente para poder llegar a la meta, Candy y apenas podía ver a Pony Flash, corría rápidamente tratando de avanzar lo más rápido que podía

"Vamos Pony Flash!".- gritaba Candy tratando de alentar al caballo

"Se está abriendo paso!".- dijo entusiasmado el señor Britter

Los caballos corrían aun más aprisa, todos estaban llegando a la línea de meta y Poni Flash aun seguía en quinta posición, corrió y corrió lo más pronto que punto y cuando estuvo a menos de 1 metro de la meta, Pony Flash llego al cuarto lugar y paso la línea de meta…

"No! Perdí… llego en cuarto".- dijo decepcionada, giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Terry.- "Que quieres que haga primero… que te limpie tus zapatos?"

"Pues desde aquí yo vi que fue un empate en el tercer lugar".- dijo Terry tratando de sonar indiferente, en verdad le hubiera gustado hacer a la pecosa su esclava pero desistió totalmente de esa idea

"Terry… gracias".- le regalo una muy dulce sonrisa

"Así es, es un muy buen caballo ese Pony Flash".- dijo el duque

"Fue una gran carrera no creen?".- dijo el señor Britter

"Definitivamente… bueno Terruce y yo debemos retirarnos, fue un placer conocerlo señor Britter".- dijo el Duque poniéndose de pie para despedirse de los presentes, le extendió su mano al señor Britter para despedirse

"Igualmente duque, fue un placer".- le dio un fuerte apretón de manos

"Fue un placer haberla conocido señorita Andley".- extendió su mano hacia la pecosa y la beso delicadamente

"Igualmente Duque… pero dígame Candy por favor".- estaba sorprendida por lo encantador que podia ser el duque, sin duda tenia mucho parecido a Terry, los rasgos, los gestos y las actitudes

"Está bien Candy, nos veremos pronto".- se paro y se alejo un poco para darles privacidad

"Si"

"Hasta más tarde pecosa".- tomo su mano delicadamente y la beso.-"Tratare de ir a tu casa".- le guiño el ojo y tomo su mano con dulzura, le sonrió cariñosamente y soltó suavemente su mano

"Si, nos veremos".- lo imito y le dio una sonrisa cargada de ternura y amor

* * *

NOTA:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están? Lo siento por tardarme! Estuve escribiendo este capitulo durante todo el dia y me demore porque la inspiración no llegaba :D espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito! Pronto me dare tiempo nuevamente para rresponder a cada uno de los mensajes!

Los quiero mucho! y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII**

"Así que Candy salió con papa… no me había dicho nada".- dijo Annie un poco pensativa, su papa no le había comentado nada acerca de la salida que tendría con Candy

"Si, es extraño… ojala y que vuelva pronto".- dijo Stear con el semblante un poco preocupado

"Si ojala… además que Paty y Ryan deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento".- dijo Archie mientras veía su reloj para saber qué hora eran

"Si… quizás se esté divirtiendo no?".- dijo Stear tratando de sonar más animado

"Si".- dijeron Annie y Archie al mismo tiempo

Annie se iba a disponer a tocar un poco el piano, cuando la puerta del gran salón se abrió de repente…

"Hola chicos!".- entro Paty y saludo feliz a sus amigos

"Paty! Llegaste por fin!".- al verla Stear se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y corrió a darle el alcance a la puerta.-"Como estas Paty?"

"Bien Stear, gracias".- dijo sonrojándose ligeramente

"Qué bueno que llegaste".- dijo Archie tratando de contener su risa por ver a su hermano actuar de esa manera

"Paty! Por fin! Candy todavía no llega salió con mi papa".- dijo su amiga Annie mientras se acercaba y le daba un cálido abrazo

"Enserio?, bueno habrá que esperarla un rato".- dijo mientras todos entraban y se ponían cómodos en los sillones de la habitación

"Y alguien sabe algo de Ryan? Pensaba que vendría".- pregunto Archie

"Pues nosotras pensábamos lo mismo… quizás y ya este por venir".- conto Paty

"Puede ser".- dijo pensativo Archie

Nuevamente uno de los empleados de la mansión Andley toco la puerta, pero esta vez para decirles sobre la llegada del joven Ryan Johnson

"Pase señor Johnson… con permiso"

"Hola Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty".- dijo el joven Johnson al entrar a la habitación, vio a cada uno de los presentes pero se decepciono completamente al no encontrar el rostro que tanto ansiaba ver

"Hola Ryan".- dijeron en coro

"Pensábamos que ya no vendrías".- dijo Annie muy entusiasmada

"Si y te íbamos a dejar".- le bromeo su amigo Archie dándole un manotazo en el hombro

"jaja como creen? Siento haberme tardado pero tuve que recoger algo que me dejo mi padre".- se disculpo.- "Y… Candy? Ella no vendrá?"

"Vendrá después, salió con el padre de Annie a dar un paseo y nos dará el alcance aquí".- explico la chica de anteojos

"A si es, dijo que vendría después de la comida, ósea que ya no ha de tardar".- continuo Stear

"Comprendo".- dijo verdaderamente desilusionado, el único motivo que lo había traído a esa casa, era poder ver a Candy y conocerla mas

"Mientras eso, tocare algo en el piano".- dijo Annie para cambiar un poco de tema y animar a los chicos, se dirigió hacia el piano y se acomodo

"Siii Annie! Tocas precioso!".- la animo Paty

"Gracias".- dijo muy complacida la chica Britter y comenzó a tocar una melodía de Mozart, tocaba maravillosamente, todos les prestaban atención a su estupenda performance y sonreían alegremente mientras su querida amiga tocaba…

* * *

….

"Toma asiento Terruce".- dijo el duque, había llevado a su hijo a un lindo restaurante que tenía una hermosa vista a un lago artificial, se sentaron en una de las zonas más privadas y más alejadas del lugar para que pudieran conversar tranquilos

"Gracias".- estaba extrañado de tanta amabilidad, su padre nunca lo había tratado de esa manera, se dio cuenta de que quizás su padre estaba cambiando

"Te divertiste en las carreras?".- hablo luego de un silencio incomodo el duque, quería poder ir comenzando a arreglar las cosas con su hijo… lo deseaba de verdad

"Si".- dijo escuetamente, no sabía a donde quería llegar su padre

"Es encantadora no es verdad?"

"A que te refieres?".- pregunto sin entender en realidad a que se refería

"A Candy… a mi me ha parecido una buena chica y muy linda por cierto"

"Así? Ni lo note".- dijo con toda la indiferencia que pudo darle a su voz, aun no estaba listo de hablarle a su padre sobre Candy

"Entiendo, y sé que no debo preguntarte sobre tu vida privada pero quisiera reiterarte que si en algún momento quisieras pedir su mano no dudes en decírmelo".- dijo serenamente mientras encendía su puro

"A eso hemos venido? A que me digas que te gustaría que me casara con ella?... te aseguro que si apareciera un mejor partido que ella me dirías lo mismo y hasta me obligarías a casarme".- dijo amargamente, sin duda conocía bien a su padre aunque ahora él se mostrara diferente

"Deseo que nos conozcamos mas Terruce… eres mi hijo".- dijo autoritario

"Qué bueno que por fin lo recuerdas".- dijo dándole un tono completamente sarcástico

"Además… quería que hablaremos de tu VISITA a América".- le dio una bocanada más a su puro, expulso el humo por sus labios y continuo hablando amargamente.- "No quiero que vuelvas a verla".- dijo tajantemente

"Y porque no?... ES MI MADRE?".- dijo con furiosa y odio, dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa haciendo que las copas y los cubiertos temblaran estando a punto de caer

"Acaso ella te recibió con los brazos abiertos?".- dijo su padre

"Infeliz".- lo dijo casi mordiendo cada silaba, apretó sus manos con furia tratando de contenerse, en cualquier momento rompería todo a su paso, así que trato de calmarse

"Solo digo la verdad Terruce… es mejor que no vuelvas, aquí en Londres tienes todo lo que necesitas".- trato de explicar, el le había dado todo, dinero, autos, el mejor colegio… sabía que no había sido un padre modelo pero trataría de mejorar eso

"Todo menos una familia….".- dijo amargamente al venir a su mente amargos recuerdos de su infancia.-"Supuse que se seguiría portando tan intransigente como siempre, así que será mejor que me retire Duque de Grandchester".- se levanto de la mesa pero la mano de su padre lo detuvo

"Terry, será mejor que aprendas a comportarte como es debido….".- lo imito y se levanto de la mesa aun sujetándolo del brazo

"Para qué?... para que sea un digno sucesor tuyo?".- se soltó bruscamente y le dedico una mirada llena de desprecio y frialdad

"Lo quieras o no TU SERAS EL SIGUIENTE DUQUE".- dijo tajante

"Cuantas veces más debo repartírtelo? YO NO SERE EL NUEVO DUQUE… que pasa si quisiera hacer otra cosa?".- dijo exasperado, en otras ocasiones había tratado de hacerle entender pero seguía insistiendo con lo mismo

"Eso no importa Terruce, tu destino es ser el siguiente duque y nada es más importante que eso".- dijo mirándolo seriamente

"Siempre es lo mismo! No te importa lo que pueda querer o sentir! Lo único que quieres es que se cumpla tu voluntad! pero sabes que… a mi no me vas a manejar a tu antojo! Adiós Duque".- lo dijo casi gritando y se retiro rápidamente de ese restaurante, le importo poco que muchas personas hubiera presenciado aquella pelea, estaba enojado, había tenido la esperanza de que su padre por fin cambiara de opinión y en verdad quisiera acercarse a él… pero siempre había sido igual… el quería imponerse sobre el haciéndolo hacer cosas que no deseaba

"Terruce! Terruce! Vuelve aquí!... demonios".- dijo desilusionado, había querido acercarse a su hijo, pero no iba a permitir que dejara vacio el ducado, ese era su destino y lo debía de cumplir así no quisiera…

* * *

…..

"La pase muy bien señor Britter".- dijo alegremente mientras veía el paisaje que se asomaba por la ventana del carruaje

"Me alegra mucho oír eso Candy… y fue agradable la compañía de los Grandchester no es así?".- pregunto verdaderamente curioso

"Eh?... pues… pues sí, fueron muy agradables".- se sonrojo ligeramente, miro por la ventana y muchos pensamientos invadieron su mente.- "como le estará yendo a Terry?" Pensó

"Candy? Oíste lo que te dije?".- la sacudió un poco, había estado hablándole pero ella parecía que se perdió y se desconecto del mundo

"Perdón… me distraje, que decía?".- se sacudió ligeramente para que esos pensamientos salieran de su mente y regresara a la realidad

"jaja que ya llegamos".- dijo mientras abría la puerta y descendía por ella, le extendió cortésmente la mano para que ella también bajara

"Oh es cierto".- se golpeo ligeramente con una mano su cabeza y tomo la mano que el señor Britter le ofrecía.- "Tonta! No te diste cuenta que el carruaje se detuvo?" pensó

"Fue un placer volver a verte Candy"

"igualmente señor Britter… no entrara?"

"No, tengo que regresar al hotel, mi esposa me debe estar esperando".- se excuso

"Entiendo, pues… muchas gracias por todo".- le agradeció sinceramente por el lindo paseo que tuvo hoy

"Espero verte pronto Candy"

"Si yo también espero eso"

"Hasta luego Candy"

"Hasta luego señor Britter!"

* * *

…

Caminaba meditabundo por las calles Londinenses, no hacia tanto frio como imaginaba así que tan solo llevaba una chaqueta delgada que había sido uno de los tantos regalos que le había dado su padre. Había salido tan decepcionado de esa comida, lo que más deseaba era que por fin el y su padre arreglaran sus diferencias o al menos empezaran a tratarse mejor, pero como siempre, sus deseo no se hicieron realidad y su padre le daba un duro golpe para que volviera a la realidad… su realidad… ser siempre el chico que lo tiene todo pero que nunca tendrá un padre o una madre con quien pudiera contar, que nunca tuvo el cariño de nadie y que siempre estaría solo…

"Debo de dejar de esperar cosas de la gente, solo así no me decepcionaran".- pensó mientras pateaba una piedrita que se atravesó por su camino, no sabía a dónde ir ni a quién recurrir… necesitaba desahogarse

"Albert…".- pensó y una fugaz sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, estaba decidido… iría al zoológico a visitar a su amigo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y por raro que pareciera, la única persona que le se le cruzo por su mente era aquel chico que lo había ayudado en aquella pelea, que con tan solo conocerlo por apenas un instante supo que serian grandes amigos…

* * *

…..

"Chicos! Ya estoy aquí!".- entro sin tocar, abrió la puerta de golpe y entro tan atolondrada como siempre

"Candy!".- dijo Annie mientras le daba un abrazo a su mejor amiga

"Candy por fin llegaste!".- dijo Paty mientras se unía a ese abrazo

"Pensábamos que ya no vendrías!".- dijo Stear alegre de ver a su querida amiga

"Como crees Stear? Me demore un poco solo eso".- dijo mientras le daba otro abrazo

"Y a mí no me abrazaras gatita?".- dijo contento de ver a su prima

"jaja Archie!".- lo abrazo fuertemente.- "Todos me abrazan como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años!"

"jajajajaajaja".- rieron todos con ganas ante la ocurrencia de la pecosa

"Hola Candy".- dijo Ryan tímidamente, apareciendo por detrás de Stear

"Ryan! Que haces aquí?".- dijo verdaderamente sorprendida

"jaja no recuerdas que dije que vendría?".- pregunto tratando de disimular, estaba un poco decepcionado de que ella no lo recordara

"Es cierto, lo siento lo había olvidado!".- dijo disculpándose sinceramente

"Bueno! Ahora si estamos completos!".- dijo Paty muy animada por el día que les esperaba

"Si, vámonos!".- secundo Annie

"Y a dónde iremos?".- pregunto Candy mientras seguía a todo el grupo a la entrada principal de la casa para subir a un carruaje

"Pues queríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad y luego ir al zoológico".- dijo Annie explicando el plan que tendrían hoy

"Al zoológico? A cuál?".- pregunto curiosa al escuchar que irían al zoológico

"Como se llamaba Archie?".- pregunto Annie, sin recordar con exactitud el nombre

"Blue River".- dijo Archie sin darle mucha importancia

"Siiiiiiiiii! VAMONOS YA!".- dijo Candy totalmente emocionada! Se alegro mucho de saber que podría ver a su querido Albert muy pronto

"jajaja vamos".- rieron todos de buena gana y subieron los seis muy apretados en aquel carruaje

* * *

….

"Terry! Como has estado!".- dijo el rubio sorprendido de ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta principal del zoológico

"Hey Albert! Muy bien gracias! Te dije que te visitaría y aquí estoy"

"Gracias… como sigues de tus heridas?".- dijo mientras revisaba con la mirada la apariencia de su amigo, tenia la mirada triste

"Mejor, ya se han sanado casi todas".- le dio una sonrisa fugaz

"Casi?".- pregunto extrañado

"Tienes tiempo?".- pregunto dando un sonoro suspiro

"Pues si, justo acaba de empezar mi descanso, ven vayamos a la salita de espera".- le indico el camino que debían seguir y empezó a caminar

"De acuerdo".- lo siguió muy de cerca, necesitaba hablar y sabia que podía contar con el para que lo apoyara

* * *

…

"Y eso de ahí es el famoso Big Ben".- dijo su amiga Patricia señalando el monumento por la ventana del carruaje

"Es enorme!".- dijo asombrada Candy

"Y mas allá está el Westminster Bridge"

"Y como se llama ese rio?".- pregunto la pecosa

"Ese es el Támesis, el rio más importante de Londres".- dijo con certeza

"Paty! Eres muy inteligente! Sabes mucho!".- dijo verdaderamente asombrada por cuanto sabia su amiga

"Candy… me haces sonrojar".- se sonrojo ligeramente

"Es cierto eso Paty! Ni yo que he vivido casi toda mi vida aquí lo hubiera contado tan bien como tu".- afirmo Ryan

"Ósea que no eres ingles?".- pregunto un poco confundida la pecosa

"No, yo nací en Estados Unidos en Florida, pero cuando cumplí los 2 años me trajeron para acá… mis padres si son ingleses".- explico el aludido

"ohhhh".- dijeron en coro Annie y Candy

"Y mira por allá está el puente de Londres… lo ves Candy?"

"Si si lo veo"

* * *

….

"Y mi padre como siempre trata de imponerme las cosas… yo no quiero ser el siguiente Duque y él lo sabe".- dijo apartando hacia delante el café de la mesa

"Debes de tratar de hablar con él".- dijo terminando de dar un sorbo a su café

"Ya lo he intentado!".- dijo Terry amargamente

"Pero debes hacerlo calmado, que vea que esto es serio, si te exaltas pensara que es un capricho tuyo solo para darle la contraria".- le dijo tratando de hacerle entrar en razón a su amigo

"Quizás… pero aunque así fuera, te aseguro que no entendería".- el conocía perfectamente al duque y no había nadie que cuando tomaba una decisión, lo hiciera cambiar de parecer

"Puede ser… pero al menos inténtalo no?".- dijo tratando de animarlo

"Si, lo intentare… gracias Albert".- se encogió de hombros y le dio una ligera sonrisa

"jaja no hay de que Terry".- le dio un par de manotazos en su hombro y continuo.- "Pero dime, como vas con tu novia? Esperaba que la trajeras para conocer a la chica que aguanta tus testarudeces jajaja".- dijo mientras le daba una mirada de complicidad

"jajaja que cosas dice Albert!".- rio ante lo que su amigo dijo, pero su estado de ánimo cambio inmediatamente.- "A mí también me hubiera gustado traerla, pero… con lo de mi padre vine de frente aquí… además ella está en su casa con sus primos".- dijo esto último haciendo una mueca mostrando su total desagrado hacia esa posibilidad

"No te invito a pasarla con ella?".- pregunto enarcando una ceja

"No no es eso… me invito… pero… quizás se divierta mas con ellos".- dijo con un tono melancólico, no quería aceptar que quizás ella se divirtiera mas con ellos que con él, y que deseara mas la compañía de ellos que la de el

"jaja vamos Terry! Si ella te pidió que fuera… es porque en verdad quiere que vayas!".- dijo dándole ánimos

"Si… tienes razón".- la confianza iba en aumento, estaba dispuesto a todo… iría por Candy, si! Eso es lo que haría!

"Entonces porque no vas?"

* * *

…

Todos se acomodaron en el carruaje, tres en cada una de las filas de asientos. Annie se sentó junto a Ryan y este aprovecho la oportunidad para sentarse junto a Candy. Al frente de ellos se sentaron Paty, Stear y Archie. Iban ya camino hacia el zoológico, todos querían ver a los animales que estaban ahí y Candy, quería encontrarse con su amigo Albert; no podia evitar estar triste, había esperado lo mas que pudo a Terry pero al darse cuenta de que no vendría decidió que era tiempo de salir…

"Seguramente le esta yendo bien con su padre".- pensó feliz por aquella posibilidad

"En que estará pensando".- pensaba Ryan mientras la miraba embelesado, desde que se sentaron junto, ella no había volteado a verlo ni una sola vez, estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos

"Llegamos!".- grito Annie para sacar a todos del silencio que los envolvía

Los chicos ayudaron a bajar a las damas del carruaje y como era de esperarse, Ryan hizo todo lo posible para ser él el que ayudara a la pecosa a bajar, la tomo de la mano delicadamente y trato de darle una mirada coqueta, pero la pecosa simplemente la ignoro sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Gracias Ryan…. Wow está muy lindo no creen chicos?".- pregunto Candy mirando maravillada la entrada del zoológico

"Entremos ya!".- dijo Archie mientras pasaba por la entrada

Todos lo siguieron y miraron maravillados los animales que estaban ahí dentro, cada uno fue a mirar la jaula que mas los cautivaba… con excepción de la pecosa, ella estaba más preocupada de encontrar una caseta de información para saber en dónde podría encontrar a Albert, y por fin la hallo, no muy lejos de donde estaba, se acerco a ella y llamo la atención de la persona que estaba ahí

"Buenas Tardes! Quisiera saber en dónde podría encontrar a … Albert"

"Ah anteojos? El está en la salita de espera… siga de frente por ese camino y luego doble a la izquierda, la encontrara sin dificultades señorita"

"Muchas Gracias".- regreso con sus amigos para avisarles que iria a ver a Alber para que no se preocupes.- "Chicos, ire un momento a visitar a un amigo que esta aquí, ya vuelvo"

"Esta bien Candy, estaremos aquí cerca de la jaula de los monos".- dijo Archie indicándole el lugar donde estarían

"No quieres que te acompañe?".- pregunto Ryan deseando poder ir con ella

"No no es necesario! Pero muchas gracias… nos vemos en un rato"

Candy camino por el lugar donde le habían indicado, y por fin encontró aquella salita, estaba tan destartalada que apenas y podia llamarse sala de espera.- "La jaula de los leones esta mejor que esto".- pensó. Se acerco a la puerta y decidió que no tocaria, le daría una sorpresa a Albert

"Albert! SORPRESA!".- metió su cabeza la pecosa y le hizo un gracioso guiño, pero luego abrió los ojos totalmente al ver quién era el acompañante de su querido amigo Albert

"Terry!"

"Candy!"

* * *

NOTA:

! Espero q disfruten este nuevo capitulo! :D muchas gracias por escribirme! Les agradesco sus palabras de aliento y optimismo! No duden en seguir escribiéndome me hace mucho bien leer todos esos mensajes positivos

Los quiero! Y espero que les guste mucho!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

"Terry!".- se quedo totalmente sorprendida y emocionada, no podía dar un solo paso, no comprendía que hacia Terry hablando con Albert

"Candy!".- estaba paralizado, feliz, confundido, que hacia su pecosa ahí? Era acaso que estaba teniendo una visión… o quizás su deseo se hizo realidad y ya no tendría que viajar hasta la mansión Andley sino que ella había sido traída hacia el…

"Así que se conocen? Jajaja".- rio Albert de buena gana al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponían sus dos amigos y que ambos se sonrojaron al verse a los ojos, se acerco a la pecosa y le toco suavemente su hombro

"Estudiamos juntos… en… en el San Pablo".- dijo quedamente la pecosa mirando al suelo

"Ahhhhhh así que estudian juntos".- dijo divertido mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho y miraba los rostros de sus dos invitados

"Y… y como es que se conocen ustedes?".- pregunto Candy con mucha curiosidad

"Pues ayude a Terry una noche con una pelea, y desde ahí nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos".- dijo mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche invadían su memoria

"Así es, y déjame decirte pecosa que de no haber sido por el me hubieran herido de gravedad".- aseguro Terry

"Así que fuiste tú quien lo ayudo! Muchas gracias Albert".- volteo a ver a Albert y agradecerle que haya ayudado a Terry, de no haber sido por el… quizás todo hubiera terminado peor

"jaja de nada Candy, lo hice de muy buen agrado"

"Y yo te estaré agradecido de por vida amigo".- dijo mirándole sinceramente y dándole un amistoso apretón de manos

"jaja ya basta harán que me sonroje!".- dijo Albert fingiendo vergüenza por los halagos que le hacían sus amigos

"jajajajaja".- rieron los tres en coro ante lo que había dicho Albert

"Y dime tu qué haces por aquí Candy?".- dijo luego de que todos pararan de reír

"Ah pues mis primos decidieron visitar un poco la ciudad y quisieron venir aquí al zoológico… y yo recordé que trabajabas aquí y quise venir a saludarte".- explico la pecosa

"Muchas gracias Candy… te ves muy bien".- aseguro al ver lo adorable que se veía ese día

"jajaja gracias Albert".- dijo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente por el cumplido que Albert le había dado, volteo un poco la vista para ver a el rostro de Terry y en él, se reflejaba un poco de enojo y tal vez hasta celos

"Asi que ella es la novia a la que querías traer Terry?".- dijo resuelto Albert, había captado todas las señales y estaba seguro que lo que decía era cierto

"Cómo?".- pregunto Candy totalmente colorada y sorprendida. Mientras Terry escupía todo su café devuelta a su taza. De pronto, fueron salvados cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta, y a continuación, entro uno de los cuidadores entro a la salita de espera

"Se acabo tu recreo Albert es momento de regresar"

"Está bien, gracias por avisarme".- espero a que su compañero de trabajo cerrara la puerta y volteo para despedirse de sus amigos.- "Bueno muchachos debo seguir, espero que pronto puedan volver a visitarme"

"Si Albert! En mi próxima salida lo hare".- le dio el alcance y le miro sus cálidos ojos

"Y yo cuando pueda escaparme jajaja".- dijo sin reparos, definitivamente para el no sería un problema ir a visitarlo cuando tuviera ganas

"jajaja gracias chicos! Nos veremos entonces! Adiós!".- Albert salió y cerró la puerta, sonrió al darse cuenta de que había dejado a esos dos solos.- "Sera ella la novia de Terry? Jaja"

Los dos se quedaron solo en esa caseta, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos, sin pensar en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo importaba que estaban juntos, ya que, por caprichos del destino, asi había sucedido

"Ya visitaste el zoológico pecosa?".- pregunto con curiosidad mientras por fin, terminaba el café que Albert le invito

"No aun no, apenas llegue y vine para acá".- se excuso, no había tenido tiempo para nada, a penas y había visto unas jaulas mientras caminaba hacia la caseta

"Vamos a dar un paseo".- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, se levanto rápidamente, la tomo de la mano y se dirigió con ella hacia la puerta

"Si".- sonreía feliz por la iniciativa que había tenido Terry, así que sin dudarlo lo siguió fuera de la salita y caminaron juntos de la mano hacia la jaula de los leones, Candy miraba entre maravillada y divertida, le gustaba mucho ese lugar…

"Y dime Candy, quienes vinieron contigo?".- pregunto tratando de no sonar celoso, quería que esos impulso se fueran alejando de él, porque sin dudarlo… confiaba plenamente en Candy

"Pues con Stear, Archie, Annie, Paty y… Ryan".- dijo este ultimo nombre muy bajo, pero comprendió que Terry había entendido porque inmediatamente su expresión se endureció

"Ryan? Y ese que hace aquí?".- dijo demasiado enojado, ese chico no le inspiraba mucha confianza, y no es que tuviera cara de ser mala persona, pero solo el simple hecho de que mirara más de la cuenta a SU PECOSA, hacia que lo detestara sobremanera

"Pues yo también me sorprendi cuando lo vi llegar a la casa Andley, pero recordé luego que Stear y Archie lo habían invitado… así que el vino con nosotros".- lo dijo dudosa, no quería que Terry se enojara por eso, quería disfrutar ese paseo por completo junto a él.- "Estas enojado?"

Dio un sonoro suspiro y hablo.- "No pecosa, estoy bien… solo que no me gusta que ESE este tan cerca de ti"

"Y eso porque?".- pregunto ciertamente confundida con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

"Me pone nervioso".- le respondió con la mayor honestidad que pudo

"Pues no deberías".- le tomo de las manos y le regalo una tierna sonrisa

"Lo sé".- soltó suavemente una de sus manos y acaricio dulcemente su mejilla

"Y cuéntame…".- trato de cambiar de tema, no quería que siguiera pensando en Ryan ni nada por el estilo.- "Como te fue con el duque?"

"Pues fue… lo que me imagine".- vio la cara de confusión que puso la pecosa y decidió explicarle que era lo que había sucedido.- "El duque como siempre arruino las cosas, al principio no estaba…tan mal, pero luego se puso prepotente al decirme que yo debía tomar el ducado, que era mi obligación".- miro hacia el horizonte y se perdió un poco al recordar aquel momento

"Y eso no es lo quieres hacer".- afirmo viendo la mirada dura que transmitía

"Aun no sé exactamente que quiero hacer con mi vida, pero te aseguro que no es ser un duque… y eso es lo que mi padre no quiere entender!".- aparto su vista, la soltó y se alejo un poco de ella, está molesto con el duque, por como era su forma de ser… porque nunca tendría su apoyo para nada

"No te preocupes Terry, habla calmadamente con él hazle entender que eso no es lo que quieres hacer".- se acerco mas a él, y lo tomo nuevamente de las manos para que, de algún modo, se fuera calmando

"Lo conozco Candy y sé que no va a ceder tan fácilmente".- cerró los ojos mientras hablaba muy suavemente, intentando serenarse

"Y yo se que tú no te rendirás hasta hacerlo entender… vamos no te desanimes, todo saldrá bien".- se agacho un poco para buscar su mirada, vio que abría lo ojos y le sonrió, haciendo que el sonriera también

"Eso espero".- dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su nariz haciendo que sonriera la pecosa

"Candy! Caaandy!"

"Eh?".- volteo la pecosa para ver de quien era esa voz familiar que la llamaba y era su amiga Annie que estaba junto con sus primos y Ryan.- "Chicos!".- lo saludo y ellos se fueron acercando a donde ella se encontraba con Terry

"Candy estábamos preocupados por ti, no deberías andar solo con CUALQUIERA".- dijo Archie visiblemente molesto al ver en compañía de quien estaba su prima

"Pues opino lo mismo que tu elegante, por eso no dejare que ella se vaya contigo".- dijo dando un paso hacia delante para tenerlo más cerca, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo

"Terry por favor".- dijo en un tono muy bajo, solo para que Terry la oyera.- "Chicos! Me tarde? Uy pero que maleducada que soy… los voy a presentar"

Candy trataba de que su primo y Terry dejaran de darse miradas asesinas, así que comenzó con las presentaciones

"Terry te presento a mis dos mejores amigas Annie y Paty…. Ellos son mis primos Stear y Archie y el es Ryan".- dijo mientras Terry saludaba a todos, con excepción de Archie y Terry.

"Ha sido un placer conocerlo a todos, en especial a ustedes bellas damas".- dijo desplegando todo el encanto ingles que poseía, sus tácticas nunca fallaban, aunque la mayoría de las veces fuera un grosero, cuando se lo proponía podía ser la persona más galante y amable que existía

"El placer fue nuestro".- dijeron las amigas de la pecosa en coro y ligeramente sonrosadas

Ryan y Archie estaban visiblemente enojados, ellos sabían de la mala reputación que Terry tenía y no tenían la menor idea de que la pecosa fuera tan amiga de él…

"Candy será mejor que nos vayamos ya".- Archie se adelanto molesto dispuesto a separar a Candy del delincuente de Terry

"Archie tiene razón".- lo secundo Ryan muerto de celos

"Pero porque? Si recién acabamos de llegar?".- pregunto Candy haciendo un puchero

"Si! No sean pesados! Quedemos un rato más! No hemos visto aun la jaula de las aves!".- dijo tratando de convencer a Archie y sin que el pudiera protestar lo jalo con fuerza lejos de donde estaban sus demás amigos

"Vamos!".- Paty imito a su amiga y jalo con ambas manos a Stear y a Ryan para poder dejar sola a Candy con Terry

"Me acompañas?".- pregunto mientras miraba al suelo y movía su pie graciosamente para ver si así Terry aceptaba

"Y correr el riesgo de que tu primo y tu fan enamorado me maten a golpes?".- dijo mientras fingía pensar su petición, puso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, estaba divertido viendo como Candy ponía su cara de exasperación

"Pues si no quieres… NO IMPORTA".- dijo indignada y molesta, se giro y le dio la espalda al maleducado de Terry, cerro lo ojos, levanto su nariz al cielo y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, estaba dispuesta a irse pero Terry la abrazo por la espalda

"Era una broma Candy, nada me gustaría mas que acompañarte".- dijo mientras ponía su cabeza sobre su pelo y olia su enloquecedor perfume floral, la sentía tan frágil y suave debajo de él, podría haberse quedado ahí para siempre… la aferro con mas fuerza y la atrajo mas a él…

"Terry… no me dejes ir nunca".- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus manos que estaban alrededor de ella y sonreía feliz, poco le importaba si en esa época estaba mal visto que dos personas tuvieran esas demostraciones de afecto, solo le interesaba que Terry la necesitaba y la quería cerca de el

* * *

…

Mientras a lo lejos un Ryan muy triste veía aquella escena, como era posible que Candy conociera al delincuente del colegio y que se trataran con tanta familiaridad…

"Como es que se conocen? Tendrán algo?".- dijo amargamente

"Pues son buenos amigos".- dijo Paty secamente

"Pues no debería, el no es una buena influencia para ella".- afirmo convencido de que tenia la razón

"Creo que ella lo conoce lo suficiente como para decidir no crees?"

"No creo que ella lo sepa Paty".- pensó, pero algún modo se le ocurriría para que Candy abriera lo ojos y se diera cuenta de la verdadera persona que era ese Terruce

* * *

….

"Mira pecosa! jajaja Aquí hay alguien que es idéntico a ti! jaja".- dijo sin parar de reír, su cabeza iba de la jaula hacia el rostro de la pecosa y su risa salía sin control

"Enserio? A ver!".- Candy corrió emocionada a su lado para ver la jaula y tan pronto la vio su risa se desvaneció, Terry la estaba comparando con la jaula de los monos.- "Grrrrrr eres un grosero!"

"jajajajajaja cuando haces muecas te pareces mas todavía! Jajaja desde ahora en adelante te llamare MONA PECAS".- dijo mientras recordaba las muecas que hacia la pecosa cuando estaba enojada, al ver que su cólera aumentaba decidió partir a la carrera… si quería seguir vivo era mejor alejarse

"Grrrrrrr Te estás burlando te mi! Te voy a pegar!".- y partió a la carrera para atrapar a ese grosero que la había comparado con un mono, varios metros después ya no estaba enojada, solo quería atraparlo porque era divertido perseguido, y si lo llegaba a alcanza, le daría unos buenos golpes. Ambos reían felices, eran estas cosas tan simples los que los hacía estar verdaderamente felices y agradecidos con las cosas que la vida les había regalado.

Corrió un poco más, paso entre una multitud de gente, y cuando salió de allí supo que lo había perdido, no lo veía por ningún lado, camino un poco más y se recargo en un árbol para tomar un poco de aire…"Donde se habrá escondido?".- pensó

"Candy!".- la llamo para atraer su atención y mostrarle lo que traía en sus manos

"Terry!".- y le sonrió olvidando que hace un instante quería verlo para darle un certero pellizco

"La mitad?".- y le mostro todos los chocolates que traía en sus manos

"Gracias! Que rico!".- dijo mientras devoraba en un instante todos los chocolates que tenía en sus manos.- "Pensaba que te habías ocultado por miedo".- dijo con la boca llena

"Miedo yo? Jajaja Candy no hables con la boca llena!".- rio con ganas al ver que se había ensuciado su nariz con chocolate… acaba de descubrir lo golosa que era su pecosa

"Perdón".- dijo apenada

"Y te manchaste la nariz pequeña golosa".- rio ante las muecas que hacía para poder ver esa mancha

"Enserio?".- juntaba los ojos, arrugaba la nariz y nada, no podía ver esa mancha en su pecosa nariz

"jajaja".- paso delicadamente su dedo por su pequeña nariz respingada y la limpio con dulzura.- "Listo"

"Ya está anocheciendo".- su mirada se volvió triste y dio un suspiro

"Si, será mejor que busquemos a tus primos".- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hacia donde estaban sus primos

"Vendrás conmigo? A mi casa?".- se detuvo y le pregunto esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

"Quieres que vaya?".- pregunto dándole una sonrisa picara y con una ceja levantada

"Si".- se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo la mirada

Con una mano tomo cariñosamente su mejilla, la acaricio e hizo que ella lo mirara para poder hablar nuevamente.-"Entonces vamos con MIS nuevos primos"

"jajajaja Terry!".- rio de buena gana ante la ocurrencia de su maleducado acompañante

Caminaron juntos mientras su manos jugueteaban con las del otro, se los jalaban, doblaban, hasta finalmente tomarse por completo de ellas, sonrieron y se dieron miradas de amor cuando esto ocurrió, se querían realmente sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Pero estos actos cariñosos no pasaron desapercibidos para las mejores amigas y Ryan, que veían felices y celosos, respectivamente, a la pareja.

"Qué bueno que regresaste Candy, nos vamos ya?".- dijo Archie mientras miraba con desprecio a su acompañante

"Si… Terry nos acompañara".- dijo Candy un poco temerosa al ver como Archie lo había mirado hace tan solo un instante, pero estaba decidida a convencerlo de que los acompañara

"Claro por supuesto, será muy bienvenido".- Stear se adelanto a la respuesta que su hermano iba a dar

"Habla por ti".- dijo Archie mordiendo las palabras

"Y no entramos todos en un mismo coche".- lo secundo Ryan, no quería tenerlo cerca

"Gracias inventor, pero no se alarmen que yo tengo mi PROPIO vehículo… así tendrán mas lugar en su… carruaje".- los miro con indiferencia para luego mirar a los únicos ojos que le importaban más que a nada.- "Te vienes conmigo".- dijo mas afirmando que preguntando y la jalo fuertemente para atraerla más hacia el

"Claro".- le había dolido un poco su agarre pero estaba más preocupada en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir si no lo detenían a tiempo

"Entonces subamos al carruaje… nos encontramos en la casa".- dijo Annie tratando de calmar la situación

"NADA DE ESO! Candy no se irá con este malcriado!".- dio un paso al frente tratando de imponerse para que su prima favorita no se vaya con ese

"Es un delincuente Candy! No te das cuenta? Se emborracha y se pelea con todo aquel que encuentre en su camino".- Ryan se puso al mismo nivel que Archie, la ira lo inundaba, quería romperle todos los dientes a ese ingles

"Quieres averiguar que tan bien peleo niño?".- se acerco peligrosamente a Ryan, definitivamente le destrozaría el rostro, además de ser un entrometido, ahora lo estaba criticando….

"No Terry!".- pero su petición llego tarde, Terry ya le había dado un certero golpe en su quijada y lo hizo caer pesadamente al suelo. Ryan se levanto presuroso e intento darle un golpe, pero Terry fue más rápido y lo golpeo nuevamente en su rostro. Ryan volteo rápidamente y acertó en darle un rápido golpe en sus costillas, lo hizo trastabillar pero se compuso rápidamente, se levanto y estaba dispuesto a darle un nuevo golpe pero apareció Stear y Candy para sujetarlo y así se detuviera, mientras Ryan era detenido por Archie, Annie y Paty.

"Desgraciado!".- dijo trataba de avanzar, pero los brazos de sus tres amigos se lo impedían

"Vaya es el único insulto que puedes decir niño?".- dijo mirándolo arrogante

"Por favor Terry!".- le dijo la pecosa, su mirada estaba casi cristalizada, no quería que Terry se siguiera peleando .- "Lo prometiste".- dijo en apenas un susurro

Dio un suspiro muy sonoro y le dijo.- "Está bien pecosa".- le dio una mirada de disculpas y volteo su mirada para ver a su oponente.- "Dale gracias a ella que no sigo"

"Suéltame Archie, ya no seguiré".- le dijo y se soltó bruscamente

"Está bien".- contesto ofuscado Archie, se puso en posición por si acaso se volvían a golpear

"Sera mejor que te alejes de ella o sino…".- dijo mordaz y tajantemente

"Me amenazas Johnson?".- hablo en un tono sarcástico mientras enarcaba una ceja

"Ya deténganse!".- Suplico la pecosa a los dos contrincantes

"Vamos Ryan será mejor que nos vayamos".- Stear y Archie empujaban a Ryan hacia el carruaje pero este se detuvo en seco para decirle algo por última vez a la pecosa

"Candy piénsalo bien ese bastar… el no te conviene!".- dijo un poco más calmado y mirando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

"Bastardo? Eso es lo que ibas a decir? Vamos dímelo en mi cara! Dime quien le conviene… un Americano idiota como tú? De familia rica que tiene buenos modales?".- dijo indignado, quería matarlo a golpes

"Cállate Ryan! No tienes ningún derecho a llamarlo así! Será mejor que te vayas de una buena vez".- dijo ahora si enfurecida la pecosa, le hería profundamente que llamaran así a Terry, y no tenía idea del porque Ryan lo trataba tan duramente ni tampoco el porqué lo detestaba así…

"Candy…".- no podía creer que Candy le estuviera hablando de ese modo, defendiendo a ese maleducado del hijo del duque

"Vete".- le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, lo único que le interesaba era ver si Terry estaba bien

Ryan subió al coche seguido de Stear, Archie y Annie… todos se había quedado mudos luego de lo que dijo Ryan, no sabían que decir ni cómo actuar, estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos

"Terry, llevas a Candy donde los Andley si?".- le pidió su amiga Patricia antes de subir a su coche

"No te preocupes Paty, yo la llevare".- le prometió y seguidamente ella subió al coche y este partió rumbo a las afueras de Londres, se había quedado solo con Candy y ella no decía ni una sola palabra, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, estaba visiblemente molesta. Terry camino hacia su coche y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, señal de que debia subir.- "Sube, está haciendo frio"

"Gracias".- se sentó y escucho como Terry cerraba la puerta. Estaba confundida por lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos, no podía entender por qué razón Ryan se había enfurecido tanto… no lo podía entender. El rugido del auto encendiéndose hizo que volviera a la realidad

"Perdón por… no cumplir lo que te prometí".- dijo mientras miraba el camino

"A que te refieres?".- volteo inmediatamente a ver su hermoso perfil

"A la pelea".- giro ligeramente su rostro para ver sus gestos

"Ah".- se refería a la pelea, volteo su rostro al frente y muchos pensamientos rondaron su mente

"Estas enojada?".- dijo mientras estacionada su coche a un lado de la vía, no podía manejar y concentrarse totalmente con la conversación que tenia con la pecosa

"No… no lo se".- bajo la mirada y apretó su vestido

"Que pasa?".- pregunto preocupado, se acerco un poco mas a ella, con una mano levanto su rostro para poder ver su rostro

"Es que… no comprendo Terry… porque Ryan se enojo tanto?".- trato de ser lo mas sincera posible

"Enserio no te has dado cuenta?".- pregunto extrañado, queria saber si era cierto de que ella en verdad no se había dado cuenta de lo que era realmente evidente

"De qué?".- pregunto aun mas confundida

"A Johnson… le gustas".- pregunto mordiendo las palabras, pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver la reacción de asombro que ella ponía, en ese momento supo que Candy realmente no se había dado cuenta, su inocencia era tanta que no se había dado cuenta de las miradas furtivas que le daba Ryan…

"Qué?... eso… eso no … no puede ser".- estaba sorprendida y en shock, no podía creerlo, era lo último que esperaba escuchar

"Y porque no? Eres demasiado buena, amable, atractiva y hermosa, muchos matarían por estar contigo".- dijo honestamente, ella era inconsciente de cuan bella era y de cuan irresistible podía llegar a ser

"Terry…".- se sonrojo por las palabras que Terry le decía mientras su corazón comenzó a latir locamente.- "Yo… yo lo lamento, nunca hice nada para… para que esto pasara".- dijo triste, en verdad nunca tuvo la intención de hacer que Ryan se ilusionara con ella, durante todo este tiempo se había sentido culpable porque no lo había podido separar de Terry y haya recibido tremenda golpiza, pero nunca intento que el se fijara en ella…

"Te gusta?".- pregunto y su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo

"Como dices?".- la pregunta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se sorprendiera aun mas

"Te gusta… Ryan?".- estaba inquieto ante la posibilidad

"No… a penas y he cruzado un par de palabras con el… además…"

"Además?".- dijo insistente

"Lo… lo que… lo que yo siento por ti… no lo había sentido por nadie más antes".- aparto un par de mechones en su rostro para dejarla despejada y le sonrió dulcemente

"Candy…".- tomo uno de sus rizos y lo enrollo en su dedo, aspiro su aroma y continuo.- "Lo que yo siento por ti, tampoco lo había sentido antes por alguien".- y le sonrió galantemente. Se acerco hacia ella y le dio un corto y suave beso cargado de amor y ternura, le hubiera gustado besarla por más tiempo, pero no era el momento, el lugar ni la hora apropiada para hacerlo, su conciencia de caballero ingles se impedía totalmente.

"Sera mejor que lleguemos pronto a tu casa, sino dirán que te secuestre".- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella y ponía en marcha nuevamente el auto

"jaja está bien… tu iras luego al colegio?".- pregunto mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones rebeldes

"A… aja".- miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo por aquella caricia que su pecosa le daba.- "Te dejo y voy directo al colegio".- se explico

"Gracias".- dijo mientras tomaba su mano en la palanca de cambios

"Por qué?".- volteo y le dio una sonrisa radiante

"Por este divertido día y por ser como eres".- dijo Candy con devoción

"Gracias".- tomo suave pero firmemente la mano de su pecosa

"Por que?".- lo miro con un toque de confusión en su rostro

"Po ser como eres y aceptarme como soy".- puso su mano debajo de la suya para asi juntos tomar la palanca de cambios del auto, se miraron con todo el amor que tenían y siguieron su camino hasta la casa Andley…

* * *

NOTA:

Hola! Como están? Bueno aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo! Espero q les guste! He tratado de hacerlo un poquitín diferente pero bueno ojala y les agrade :D , pero si tienen comentarios que hacer no duden en dármelos!

Muchas gracias por leer! y por todo el apoyo que me están brindando

Los quieroooooooooooooooo


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

"No debimos dejarla sola con ese".- dijo Ryan mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación donde se encontraban. Hace casi 5 minutos que llegaron a la mansión de la familia Andley, Annie y Paty decidieron irse directamente al colegio y esperar allá a Candy, pero estaban preocupadas de que si Terry encontrara a Ryan volvieran a pelear…

"Ella lo quiso así".- dijo Stear mostrando serenidad

"Archie tiene razón Stear! Ese es un idiota! No debimos!".- dio un sórdido golpe en el sillón donde se encontraba, aun seguía enojado por la actitud que había tomado Candy, no podía entender cual era exactamente la relación que los unía…

"Fue su decisión y debemos respetarla, además yo creo que es más que obvio que a Candy le interesa Grandchester y debemos apoyarla".- Stear un tanto molesto, trato de hacerles entender…

"La apoyare cuando termine con el".- dijo por lo bajo y apenas audible Archie

"Sera mejor que pida un carruaje para ti Ryan".- fingió no haber escuchado lo que dijo su hermano, lo había dicho en apenas susurros pero lo comprendió perfectamente, prefirió salir de esa habitación con la excusa de encontrar a Candy antes que ellos, y decirles que se fueran de frente al colegio, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió suavemente y salió con dirección a la entrada de la casa…

"Gracias Stear".- Ryan pudo decir segundos antes de que Stear saliera de la habitación

"Creo que nos debes una explicación".- habían pasado unos minutos ya, cuando Archie se atrevió a decir convencido de la que la teoría que tenia era correcta

"Sobre qué?".- pregunto Ryan extrañado sin saber a qué se refería su amigo

"No te hagas! Porque te enfureciste de esa manera hace un rato?".- hablo con calma, sabía que si lo obligaba a hablar sería peor y no le diría nada

"Preferiría no hablar de eso".- dijo Ryan mordiendo las palabras, se sentía avergonzado y no quería revelar aun sus sentimientos por Candy

"Te gusta no es así?".- pregunto con un tono más de afirmación que de pregunta, resultaba bastante obvio lo que decía, por la forma en que la miraba, y como era tan atento con ella

Qué?.- no podía creer que lo hubiera descubierto, se sentía tan vulnerable y avergonzado, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sintió cuando vio por primera vez a Candy, amor a primera vista creía él… el provenía de una familia respetable, en donde casarse y tener hijos era lo primordial de la vida, y cuando la vio por primera vez supo que ella seria la indicada, el pensó que ella seguramente sentiría lo mismo por el, pero su decepción fue grande al darse cuenta de que no era así. No sabía como actuar ni cómo enfrentar esto…

"Candy, te gusta… hoy resulto bastante obvio para todos… pero creo que para ella no".- le explico Archie por lo sucedido cuando defendió férreamente a Grandchester

"Yo … yo".- Ryan no sabía que decir, las palabras se procesaban muy lentamente en su cabeza

"Todos siempre terminamos enamorados de ella… pero… luego te das cuenta de lo que en verdad ella siente por ti, es solo cariño… no te ilusiones a menos de que compruebes que ella siente lo mismo".- dijo Archie, recordando que el mismo estuvo enamorado de su querida Candy, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que sentía era un amor fraternal y la necesidad de protegerla

"Gracias por el consejo".- le dio una fugaz sonrisa de lado y siguió mirando al suelo

"Hablare con Candy sobre Grandchester, tratare de averiguar qué es lo que pasa".- se acerco a él y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda a modo de solidaridad con su amigo

"Está bien".- dijo Ryan con un tono de resignación

"No te des por vencido".- le dijo sinceramente, quizás no estaba todo perdido y su querido amigo tenía una oportunidad todavía

"Eso nunca".- dijo Ryan con vehemencia

"Me alegra oír eso".- dijo Archie satisfecho con su respuesta

De pronto entro Stear a la habitación donde había estado, su amigo y su hermano levantaron la mirada para mirarlo mejor…

"Ryan tu carruaje te espera".- le dio una suave sonrisa y lo acompaño hacia la puerta

* * *

…

"Terry… con todo lo que ha pasado… olvide decirte algo que me dijo Stear".- por todo lo sucedido en el día, había olvidado contarle a Terry lo que su primo le había dicho

"Y sobre que se trata?".- se preocupo un poco por el tono de voz que tenia, giro ligeramente su rostro para darle una mirada rápida y volvió a mirar el frente para ver el camino, espero pacientemente a que ella continuara diciendo

"Sobre… Tudor".- lo dijo entre suspiros, hablar de él la ponía notablemente angustiada

Apretó con más fuerza el timon al solo escuchar el nombre de ese desgraciado que le había hecho tanto daño, que habría sucedido esta vez…le habría hecho algo?.- "Te hizo algo ese imbécil?"

"No no, no es eso… Stear me dijo que lo vio irse del colegio… con sus maletas y todo".- dijo rápidamente para tratar de tranquilizarlo y contarle lo que Stear vio

"Enserio?".- volteo a verla realmente confundido, lo habrían expulsado? Pensó.

"Si… pensaba que quizás sabrías algo".- volteo a ver el perfil de Terry y vio que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera recordando algo

"Pues… bueno… ".- intento decir mientras diferentes recuerdos llegaban a su mente

"Que sucede?".- pregunto la pecosa preocupada

"Cuando estuve en la casa del Duque… me dijo que él se encargaría de Tudor… pero no me imagine que hiciera que lo expulsaran o algo así".- le conto en resumen lo que su padre le había dicho, pero en realidad no entendía que tuviera tanto poder para hacer algo así

"Sera mejor que averiguaremos sobre eso".- le dijo convencida, si en verdad lo habría expulsado será una muy buena noticia

"Si… no te preocupes pecosa… yo investigare".- dijo con determinación, hablaría con su padre o le preguntaría a la hermana Grey, debía saber que era lo que había sucedido con Tudor…

Manejo por unos cuantos minutos, cuando Candy le indico que debía doblar para poder llegar por fin a donde se encontraba la mansión Andley. Debían darse prisa porque ya estaba oscureciendo mucho más y debían llegar al colegio antes de las 9 de la noche…

* * *

…..

Stear había salido de la salita en donde se encontraba su hermano y Ryan, había preferido salir de allí para esperar a Candy y decirle que vaya directamente al colegio, de esa forma no se encontraría con Ryan; por suerte la Tia abuela había tenido un compromiso de último momento y no estaba presente en la casa, de haber sido diferente, todos en estos momentos estarían en graves problemas, lo único que le preocupaba era que Eliza y Neal salieran de sus habitaciones y descubrieran a Candy con Terry, rogo por unos minutos a que no aparecieran.

De pronto escucho un sonido extraño que se iba acercando poco a poco, por la oscuridad no pudo ver bien de que se trataba pero una vez que estuvo a pocos metros, noto que se trataba de un auto conocido, se estaciono en la puerta principal y luego de un momento bajo su piloto, este rodeo rápidamente el auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto y asi pueda bajar su otro ocupante…

"Stear! Que haces aquí afuera?".- camino presurosa hacia donde se encontraba su primo, mientras Terry quedaba un poco mas atrás y caminaba muy despacio

"Hola Candy… Buenas noches Terruce".- saludo cordialmente a ambos

"Buenas noches Alistear".- respondió Terry, a pesar de que no lo conocía bien, sabia que era un buen chico y que tenia buenos sentimientos

"Los estaba esperando… Ryan sigue aquí, así que, creo que lo conveniente es que vayan directo al colegio Candy, no quiero que tengas mas dificultades".- les explico el inventor

"Si… creo… creo que tienes razón".- dijo avergonzada la pecosa

"Estoy de acuerdo".- secundo Terry

"Gracias por entender, yo también en un minuto voy para allá".- dijo Stear

"Y la tia abuela?".- pregunto Candy preocupada, durante todo el dia había olvidado a la Tia abuela y si veía que había llegado con una persona desconocida, estaría en serios problemas

"Tuvo un compromiso de último momento y no esta en casa".- le dijo para calmar a la pecosa

"Ufff qué bueno! Si no hubiera estado en problemas".- dijo alegremente haciendo una mímica de alivio muy graciosa, haciendo sonreír a sus dos acompañantes

"jajaja HUBIERAMOS estado en problemas".- le dijo Stear.- "Bueno, será mejor que vayan, los veo en el colegio"

"Esta bien Stear! Nos vemos".- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo un poco de su primo

"Cuídate Alistear".- se acerco Terry y le estrecho amablemente la mano

"Igualmente Terruce y… gracias por traerla a salvo".- le devolvió el saludo que tenia gratitud en el

"No me agradezcas"

"Nos veremos".- se despidió por última vez Candy antes de subir al automóvil

"Nos veremos".- dijo fuertemente para que ella lo escuchara, Terry le cerró la puerta del copiloto y se dirigió hacia la del piloto, antes de subir, se despidió con la mano amablemente y luego se marcho junto con la pecosa…

* * *

….

"Stear! Que fue todo ese ruido! Donde están todos?".- pregunto Eliza saliendo presurosa de la mansión Andley hacia donde estaba su primo

"ehm pues ya se fueron al colegio y… Archie y yo también ya estábamos por irnos".- trato de sonar calmado, por suerte Eliza no había visto irse a Candy con Terry

"Pues Neal y yo nos vamos con ustedes".- dijo con soberbia

"Pero…".- la idea le desagradaba completamente, hubiera preferido que ellos ya se hubieran ido…

"Nada de pero! Le avisare a Neal para que baje ahora mismo".- lo dejo ahí parado e ingreso nuevamente a la casa para avisarle a su hermano y a su primo Archie que era momento de irse

* * *

….

Había estado conversando amenamente durante todo el camino, y al poco tiempo llegaron finalmente al colegio. Terry se estaciono en una zona más alejada para que puedan bajar del auto sin problemas…

"Te divertiste hoy?".- se giro totalmente hacia ella para poder ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.- "Eso incluye la parte de la pelea pecosa"

"Terry! Eres un tonto".- cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia el frente.- "Quitando esa parte… si me divertí"

"Que bueno… porque yo también".- dijo dándole una sonrisa de lado

"Nos vemos en la colina mañana?".- pregunto un poco nerviosa por la intensa mirada que Terry le daba

"Por supuesto".- se acerco poco a poco hacia ella, queria volver a sentir sus labios sabor a miel, poseerlos y nunca mas dejarlos… cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de ellos, una estruendosa bocina sono detrás de ellos y se separaron al instante, rieron por lo ocurrido y miraron para ver de donde provenía ese sonido y se dieron con la sorpresa de que eran sus primos que llegaban junto con su queridísima prima Eliza

"Sera mejor que baje… Eliza nos puede causar problemas"

"Si… no me da buena espina esa chica"

"Yo bajo primero y tu después si?"

"Esta bien pecosa"

"A la 1… las 2 y 3".- la pecosa abrió la puerta y bajo rápidamente de ahí, se lejo a paso rápido del lujoso auto de su querido Terry y volteo un par de veces para ver si Terry aun seguía dentro… camino hasta la puerta del colegio y fue interceptada por Eliza

"Y como fue q llegaste eh Candy?"

"Pues…"

"Candy pidió un carruaje antes que nosotros Eliza, no es obvio?".- intervino rápidamente Stear para salvar la situación

"Buenas Noches".- dijo Terry, bajo luego de un par de segundos tras Candy y, al ver que entre el grupo q se dirigía estaban sus primos aprovecho para unírseles… pero no había notado la presencia de Eliza

"Terry! Que agradable es tenerte con nosotros".- dijo totalmnte emocionada al ver al chico q le gustaba unirse a su grupo

"Si… igualmente, pero como es que usted bella dama me conoce? … no hemos sido formalmente presentado".- dijo con toda la galantería y caballerosidad de ingles que tenia

"Terry ella es Eliza Leagan… Eliza el es Terruce Grandchester".- dijo un tanto fastidiado Stear, habia notado la mirada maliciosa que Eliza le habia dado y no le gusto para nada

"Un placer conocerla".- tomo su mano derecha delicadamente y la beso, se tomo un instante para mirarla detenidamente, y sin dudarlo se dio cuenta de que era una chiquilla bonita, tenia los ojos marrones claros, cabello bonito, era una joven verdaderamente atractiva... pero al compararla con su pecosa... ella no era nada, Candy para el era la mujer mas bella del mundo y eso nada ni nadie podria hacerle cambiar de opinion

"El placer es TODO mio".- dijo mientras intentaba coquetearle descaradamente

Candy estaba que echaba chispas de furia… quería estrangular a Terry por saludarla tan "amablemente", y a ella por coquetearle tan descaradamente… que creía que estaba haciendo?

"Estoy muy cansada, me retiro…con permiso".- dijo furiosa Candy y rápidamente ingreso al colegio para irse directamente a su habitación

"Yo también estoy muy cansado, con permiso… fue un placer conocerla señorita Leagan"

"El placer fue mio Terry! Y dime Eliza".- dijo rapidamente intentando de que Terry siguiera hablando con ella

"Hasta luego".- apenas y los miro cuando dijo eso, se había dado cuenta del semblante que había puesto su pecosa y no entendía el porque, camino dando grandes pasos para lograr alcanzarla ya que ella parecía que corria. Luego de un instante logro alcanzarla y ponerse a su nivel, ella no se dignaba a mirarlo, solo estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y con la mirada al frente.

"Estas enojada?".- pregunto mirandola divertido

"No te importa".- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba indiganada y muy molesta

"No te entiendo".- pregunto con cara de confusion

"Porque no mejor sigues con mis PRIMOS? Parece que encontraste algo interesante que admirar no?".- dijo en un tono sarcastico, queria matarlo por ser tan descarado

"jajaja pecosa no me digas que te pusiste celosa?".- detuvo su andar y comenzó a reir, estaba feliz de que su pecosa se haya puesto celosa

"Que? De ti? Estas loco".- al escuchar esto se detuvo en seco, no podia creer lo presumido que algunas veces podia ser…

"jajajajaja".- no podia parar de reir al ver las caras de mona que ponía Candy… estaba verdaderamente enojada

"Señorita Andley".- llamo una hermana a lo lejos

"Si hermana Margaret?"

"Candy debo entregarte unas cartas urgentes, ven acompáñame"

"Si hermana".- paso de largo sin siquiera mirar a Terry y fue hacia donde se encontraba la hermana Margaret

Terry la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal por el descubrimiento que acaba de hacer, sin duda lo que sentía por ella estaba creciendo aun mas cada dia, muchas veces se asustaba por esto, era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte por alguien, asi que por instinto decidió que era mejor ir despacio para que si pasara algo desgradable no llegara a sufrir tanto…

….

"Luisa! Luisa!".- entro Eliza como un tornado a la habitación de su amiga

"que paso Eliza?".- pregunto curiosa su amiga

"Terry Grandchester me hablo! Y parece que le gusto"

"Enserio? Eso es muy bueno para tus planes!"

"Si… desde mañana comenzare a actuar! Además ya se viene el festival de mayo… asi que actuare rápidamente para q esa huérfana no malogre mis planes… Terry será mio"

* * *

NOTA:

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Perdónenme por no haber actualizado es que comenzaron mis clases de la universidad y me han absorbido totalmente! Espero actualizar pronto el sgte capitulo! Ya se viene el festival de mayo! Asi que tngo muchas ganas de escribir lo q podría suceder :D

Este capitulo ya lo tenia casi terminado asi q solo complete algunas cosas, espero q les guste, es un tanto corto y solo dan algunas pistas para lo q será en el futuro del fic :D

Los quiero! :D bendiciones


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV**

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel inolvidable quinto domingo, Candy había olvidado y PERDONADO a Terry por aquel incidente con Eliza e intento minimizar el asunto… no quería q supiera lo celosa que se había puesto al ver a la descarada de Eliza coquetearle tan libremente, sabía que debía cuidarse de ella porque si se enteraba lo que había entre ella y Terry la haría meterse en problemas…

Señorita Candice White Andley! Sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?.- pregunto la hermana Sofía al ver como Candy miraba distraídamente por la ventana del salón y no prestaba atención para nada a la clase

Eh?... Cómo?.- pregunto distraídamente sin entender porque su compañera de al lado le daba un suave codazo

Presta más atención Candice!.- dijo enfurecida la hermana

Disculpe hermana.- dijo realmente avergonzada y mirando hacia abajo.- No volverá a suceder

Eso espero! Bueno sigamos…como les decía, la cortesía al momento de saludar y a la despedida es sumamente fundamental…

Que sucede Candy?.- le susurro muy bajo Annie… había notado la distracción de su amiga desde hace ya varios días pero no había querido preguntarle sobre eso… pero ahora su curiosidad había aumentado mucho

Nada Annie… solo que me quede pensando en… en… el festival de mayo.- dijo sinceramente

Que emocionante será! Ya te pidió Te… bueno… te dijo si será tu pareja?.- dijo con verdadera emoción y un poco más alto de lo debido

Señorita Britter por favor! Silencio!.- grito la hermana Sofía

Disculpe hermana.- dijo Annie rápidamente

Lo hablaremos luego Annie.- susurro rápidamente Candy

Si.- mientras volvía a ver su libro para continuar con la clase… no deseaba que la hermana las castigara

* * *

…

"Y Luisa quien será tu pareja?.- pregunto Carla con curiosidad"

"Pues Christian me invito y yo acepta así que ya tengo pareja! Y tu Eliza…con quien iras?"

"Pues con Terry obviamente".- dijo Eliza muy confiada

"Ya te invito?".- preguntaron ambas amigas al unisonó

"Eh… pues… aun no… pero eso no es problema, estoy segura de que lo hará y de eso me encargo yo".- dijo mientras vislumbraba un plan en mente

* * *

…

Al final de las clases, como era costumbre Candy se dirigía hacia su segunda colina de Pony para encontrarse con su querido Terry…iba caminando muy tranquilamente cuando de pronto escucha a alguien que la llamaba

"Candy! Candy!".- gritaba a lo lejos Ryan mientras corría rápidamente para darle el alcance a Candy

"Eh? Ryan…que pasa?".- le dijo mientras veía como se acercaba

"Can…dy… que… bueno… que… te… encontré".- hablaba entrecortado por la agitación, hace ya varios días que quería hablar con Candy pero nunca había encontrado el momento oportuno

"Jaja anda respira que estas muy agitado".- dijo mientras lo veía graciosamente…estaba muy agitado

"Je…si…disculpa, bueno yo… no te había visto en varios días… y … bueno yo…".- se puso nervioso de pronto, temía la respuesta que ella le podía dar

"Tuu?".- pregunto realmente curiosa sin sospechar la pregunta que se venia

"Yo… quería preguntarte si… si … queríasiralfestivaldemayo conmigo?".- dijo lo mas rápido que pudo y apenas y se le pudo entender lo que dijo

"Qué?".- con lo rápido que hablo no había entendido nada de su pregunta

"Si…. Si es que… quisieras ir al festival conmigo… que sea tu parej2a.- tomo un trago largo de aire y volvió a repetir su pregunta…estaba realmente nervioso

"Yo… pues….".- Candy se había quedado muda… no se esperaba que Ryan se atreviera a invitarla y lo que menos quería era que el sufriera, pero debía decirle que no… aunque Terry nunca le haya mencionado nada acerca del festival no podía aparecerse con Ryan de ninguna forma…

Terry había estado desde hacía ya un buen rato espiándolos desde arriba de un árbol, como siempre a el le gustaba esperar a su pecosa desde lo alto, pero al verla ser seguida por Ryan, decidió no bajar tan prontamente para poder enterarse de que era lo que hablaban, la sangre el hirvió al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo y decidió que no podía permanecer más en aquel lugar, así que hizo su gran entrada y se lazo desde lo alto del árbol para ser visto…

"Qué pena Johnson… Candy ira conmigo".- dijo arrogantemente y marcando su territorio, no iba a permitir que su pecosa fuera con nadie más que no fuera el…se acerco a ella y rodeo sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y dándole miradas desafiantes a Ryan

"Terry!".- Candy estaba sorprendida por la aparición de Terry y mucho mas por la actitud posesiva que estaba tomando, sin duda los celos se reflejaban en su rostro y se veían a kilómetros de distancia

"Así que te puedes ir yendo Ryan".- dijo con superioridad, quería matarlo a golpes pero se contuvo

"Idiota".- dijo mascullando cada letra, giro su rostro para poder ver el de Candy esperanzado de que ella cambiara de opinión y que lo que Terry decía no fuera cierto.- "… Candy?"

"Yo… yo… Ryan es que… yo".- Candy no sabía que decir, se sentía muy mal por lo que iba a hacer, y lo peor era la circunstancia en la que se encontraba… no quería hacerlo sufrir

"Candy date cuenta que ese no te merece! Tu mereces algo mejor!".- al ver la reacción de Candy lo único que le quedaba era tratar de hacerle entender lo patán que era Grandchester, en realidad no lo conocía, solo había escuchado todos los rumores que había en el colegio sobre el, y esto, para Ryan era suficiente como para que Candy no estuviera cerca de él, trato de aproximarse más a Candy pero Terry se lo impidió

Ja… algo mejor? Alguien como tu? Deja de decir estupideces! Tu no me conoces!.- dijo tratando de calmarse un poco, sin duda lo que Ryan le decía lo molestaba pero se controlaría para no matarlo en ese preciso momento

"No lo necesito para saber que eres un patán y un delincuente!".- Ryan recordaba todas las historias que le contaron sus compañeros acerca del rebelde del San Pablo, que era un maleducado, que fumaba y se emborrachaba diariamente y que le faltaba el respeto a todo el que se le cruzaba en su camino… no podía entender cómo es que Candy siendo alguien tan bueno y noble se pueda fijar en el

"Sera mejor que te calles Ryan si no quieres que arruine tu "linda carita"…".- la última gota de paciencia q tenia se evaporo y avanzo desafiante hacia su contrincante para darle una buena golpiza

"Atrévete!.- le respondió al desafío y se acerco aun mas y en posición de pelea

"No por favor! Terry no! Cálmate!.- Candy al ver lo q podía suceder se preocupo demasiado por la seguridad de ambos, además que las hermanas siempre están rondando muy cerca y los podía descubrir y castigar severamente a ambos, asi que se interpuso entre los dos, poso suavemente ambas manos sobre el pecho de Terry y lo miro directamente a los ojos.- "Por favor Terry!"

"Que…acaso saldrás en defensa de este?".-la miro irritado sin comprender porque ella lo estaba deteniendo, lo único que el quería era que Ryan se alejara o si fuera posible desapareciera de sus vidas

"Terry por favor…".- giro suavemente su cabeza para mirar de lado a Ryan que estaba detrás de ella y miraba con enojo aquella escena.- "Ryan será mejor que te vayas…esto no es necesario"

"Pero Candy…!".- le dijo incrédulo

"Ryan lo siento enserio…".- lo miro realmente apenada, Ryan no se merecía ese tipo de tratos pero si no se separaban algo malo podría suceder.- "pero es lo mejor… ve"

"Nos encontraremos en otro momento Grandchester".- le dedico una mirada de desprecio

"Te estaré esperando Johnson".- lo miro con suficiencia, sabia que su pecosa lo preferiría a el antes que a ese Ryan y eso le daba satisfacción

Ryan abandono el lugar rápidamente demasiado enojado y decepcionado… no entendía que era lo que Candy veía en el, no lo podía comprender, deseaba que ella viera que el algún día la iba a decepcionar… debía alejarse de ahí y tratar de calmar sus pensamientos y emociones encontradas

Terry no debiste tratarlo así.- dijo molesta luego de que Ryan se alejo lo suficiente como para que no la oiga

Así cómo?.- pregunto Terry aun mirando el camino por donde se fue Ryan

Así… tan agresivamente… el solo me estaba invitando al festival!.-

Que… acaso ibas a aceptar?.-dijo aun mas encolerizado

Pues… Tú no me habías invitado!

Pues…

Y… para que lo sepas… no iba a aceptar, es mas ni siquiera sé si asistiré o si lo hiciera…preferiría ir con mis primos.- elevo su respingada nariz al cielo y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Terry

Con tus primos? No digas tonterías.- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y la miro con incredulidad

Pues aunque no lo creas SI!".- dijo aun sin darse la vuelta.- "Y otra cosa… yo no he aceptado ir contigo"

"Que estás diciendo?".- su corazón se le detuvo… era acaso que ella no deseaba irse con el? O solo era por lo enfadada que estaba?

"Lo que escuchaste".- rápidamente se dio la vuelta para tenerlo frente a frente y mirarlo con ojos encolerizados, ciertamente le molestaba mucho que cada vez que Ryan estuviera con ella

"Acaso no quieres ir conmigo?".- pregunto con la voz mas fría que pudo dar, no queria demostrarle lo afectado que estaba si es que ella le decía que verdaderamente no queria ir con el… y que preferia ir con Ryan

Acaso me lo preguntaste?

"Pues…"

Pues eso mismo! Solo saliste y gritaste… no… ORDENASTE que iría contigo… pero nunca me lo preguntaste! Que tal y si yo no quiero ir contigo? Qué pasa si simplemente no quiero ir?

"Yo…"

"No era forma de que lo trataras de esa manera! El solo fue amable conmigo y me invito! Pero YO SOLA podía haberme negado a ir con él! No era necesario todo esto!"

"Pues todo este problema es por el? Entonces para que no te sintieras tan mal hubieras aceptado! A ese tú le gustas!"

"Ya lo se… y por lo mismo no quiero herirlo"

"Acaso te gusta? Porque te preocupas tanto por el?"

"No digas tonterías porque tú sabes bien que no es así… pero si está en mis manos hacer que alguien no sufra te aseguro que hare lo posible para que se realice"

"Candy…yo…"

"Terry lo único que quiero es que confíes en mi".- se acerco a el, le tomo las manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el.- "Por favor"

"Candy… Yo confió en ti… confió ciega y plenamente en ti… pero".- giro su cabeza y dirigió su vista al cielo, todos los sentimientos se amontonaron en su garganta impidiéndole continuar, se sentía demasiado vulnerable en ese momento, ya no sabia que mas decir ni como continuar…

"Pero?"

"Pero… simplemente no puedo verte cerca de él… es como… no sé cómo explicarlo".- cerro los ojos tratando de entender ese sentimiento extraño que lo invadía cada vez que el estaba cerca de ella, era una angustia mezclada con miedo, como si en algún momento el pudiera arrebatarle la única persona que lo ha hecho verdaderamente feliz

"Anda… dime tratare de comprender".- le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y le invito para que siga hablando, quizás ella pudiera comprenderlo

"Cada vez que lo veo…rondando…tratando de acercase a ti… siento como si algo no estuviera bien… como si existiera un modo de que el te aparte de mi y… y eso hace que me den ganas de matarlo"

"Eso mi querido malcriado se llaman CELOS!".- dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos de su querido Terry que tenía un semblante de mucha preocupación y dolor

"Puede ser que si… pero muchas veces siento como si… como si fuera algo más profundo… como una premonición".- apenas y termino de hablar, un largo y profundo suspiro salió de él, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para quitar esos pensamiento que lo atormentaban de vez en cuando

"Calla… nada pasara, ningún Ryan, ni Tudor ni nadie nos separara… si nosotros queremos estar juntos lo estaremos y nada ni nadie nos separa"

"Candy…".- con una mano acaricio su mejilla dulcemente viéndola con mucho amor a los ojos

"Así que… sigo sin pareja para el festival…"

"Jajaja".- rio con ganas de la ocurrencia que acababa de tener la pecosa

"Y te aseguro que aceptare la primera invitación que me hagan".- se soltó abruptamente de él, dando un paso hacia atrás para estar un poco separada de él

"Así? Acaso muchos te lo han pedido?".- dijo con cierta ironía en su rostro, las únicas amistades con las que el había visto a Candy, eran la tímida, la gordita, el inventor y el elegante, bueno y también Ryan, pero más de eso no conocía a nadie mas de su entorno de amistades, así que le parecía improbable que alguien más la invitara…

"Bueno… no es por vanidad… pero he tenido que rechazar 8 propuestas".- rio internamente al ver la cara de sorpresa y enojo que Terry ponía.- "El último fue a Stephen… Nolan? Lo conoces?"

"Ese idiota se atrevió a preguntarte?".- dijo muy enojado, no sabía que Candy conocía ese idiota, que entre el grupo de los chicos, era bien conocido por ser un mujeriego e ir siempre que podía, ir en búsqueda de mujeres de la vida fácil…

"Claro y me dijo que me esperaría…así que… ".- hizo el ademan de ponerse en marcha hacia el colegio nuevamente pero fue detenida por el brazo de Terry que la cogió firmemente

"Candy! No juegues conmigo!".- dijo Terry entre medio en broma y medio enojado

"Jajajajaja pero no estoy jugando! Es cierto! Pregúntale a Annie si quieres"

"No voy a darle la oportunidad a nadie…Señorita Candice White Andley me haría el honor de ser mi acompañante durante el festival de mayo?"

"Encantada mí malcriado ingles"

"Jajaja te adoro pecosa".- le dio un abrazo lleno de amor

"Y yo a ti malcriado".- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

Fueron aproximando sus rostros lenta y suavemente para luego fundirse en suave beso, con el cual se profesaban el amor sincero y mutuo que sentían el uno por el otro… este sentimiento crecía mas y mas con el paso del tiempo, ya casi no podían estar separados… cada vez se amaban mucho mas

* * *

…

Había acompañado a Candy hasta la entrada de su pabellón donde ella se dirigía hacia su habitación, decidió caminar de regreso hacia la segunda colina de Pony, todavía era temprano así que podía dar un último paseo antes de que anochezca, estaba ya cerca de llegar cuando alguien llamo su atención

"Ay ay auu me duele mucho".- dijo la joven Legan mientras fingía un dolor en su tobillo.- "Auuu oh Terry estas ahí!"

"Buenas tardes señorita Legan".- no entendía el porqué pero su sola presencia le incomodaba, la forma en que lo veía lo fastidiaba verdaderamente, sabía que ella era una persona desagradable, una muchacha caprichosa y también engreída, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar de llevarse bien con ella… para que no molestara a Candy y los dejara tranquilos cuando se sepa que tenían una relación

"vamos Terry no seas tan formal, pensaba que éramos amigos… puedes decirme Eliza".- lo miraba embelesada y le coqueteaba abiertamente, definitivamente conseguiría que la invitara al baile

"Que te sucedió Eliza?".- trato de ignorar por completo el comentario anterior de que eran "amigos", sin duda que el recordara no le había dado esa confianza, estaba a punto de irse pero como buen caballero ingles no podía dejar a una dama en apuros

"Oh Terry no sabes lo que paso! Pise un hoyo y me doble el tobillo! Creo que me lo rompí! Ayúdame!".- le explico mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él

"Déjame ayudarte".- no le quedo otro remedio que darle una mano para ayudarla a levantarse algo en su mirada lo inquietaba, lo ponía nervioso pero no sabía que era

"oh Terry eres tan fuerte!".- dijo mientras sorpresivamente lo abrazo.- "Gracias por ayudarme"

"Ehm... de nada".- la miro con confusión solo le había tendido la mano para levantarse y de pronto ella lo abrazaba.- "Que chica".- pensó

"Y en agradecimiento iras conmigo al baile".- dijo muy segura de si misma y casi imponiéndole su decision

"ja jaja ja ja".- la miro con desden ante lo que le acababa de decir

"De que te ries Terry?"

"De la barbaridad que acabas de decir, porque crees q tendría ganas de ir con una muchachita como tu?"

"no seas maleducado!".- lo miro con ira por el desprecio q le estaba haciendo.- "además tu y yo haríamos una linda pareja, tu eres de buena familia y yo también… seriamos la pareja perfecta"

"Deja de decir estupideces niña, que a mi lo ultimo que me interesa es si es que vienes de una buena familia o no"

"Pero…"

"Parecer una chica rica no eres para nada tonta… Lo siento señorita Leagan… pero YA TENGO PAREJA, iré con mi novia"

"NOVIA?"

"Que se mejore tu tobillo, tu pie… adiós"

"Que? No Terry! Tu tu … TERRY! ESPERA! TERRY!"

Terry camino lo mas rápido que pudo, quería alejarse pronto de esa chica insoportable, sabía que quizás había cometido un error al decirle tan abiertamente que tenia una relación con alguien, pero era mejor así, para que deje de estársele insinuando de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, Elisa aun no salía de su estado de shock no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Terry, quien podrá ser esa chica que este con el? Quien podría ser?

"Debo averiguarlo… Terry eres un idiota".- camino con dirección a su habitación, pensando en como haría para averiguar quien era esa chica, el dia del festival estaba muy cerca, asi que trataría de hacerlo lo mas antes posible…

* * *

nota:

holaaa a todos! disculpen la demora pero acabo de terminar examennes :) trabara de escribir mas seguido ahora q estoy un poco mas libre :) muchos besos y bendiciones!


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

Hoy era una de esas noches en las cuales no podía conciliar el sueño, se le era muy difícil ya que siempre venían a su mente todos los buenos momentos que pasaba en el colegio, en especial con Terry, no podía creer que en todo este tiempo el sentimiento hacia el haya crecido tanto, que casi todo el tiempo sintiera la necesidad de estar siempre con el. Todos estos sentimientos la aturdían y la confundían, era la primera vez que había sentido algo así por alguien

"Aunque… creo que también sentí algo así por Anthony".- pensó mientras desde su balcón veía el hermoso cielo estrellado que esa noche le regalaba, medito este ultimo pensamiento por un momento.- "No… no lo sé… Anthony eras tan joven porque tuviste que irte así? Porque?... te extraño".- dijo entre suspiros, Anthony había sido su primer amor, su mejor amigo, su cómplice de la niñez, era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido, y no merecía haberse ido de este modo

"Conocí a Terry en el Mauritania, viniendo a Londres… estaba llorando pero cuando me vio empezó a reír".- sonrió ligeramente ante aquel recuerdo.- "A veces es… tan frio y trata de herir a los que quiere… pero otras veces es bueno y comprensivo… mi mente siente que a veces no lo conoce en realidad, pero en mi corazón es algo distinto, siento como… como si lo conociera de toda la vida… Terry".- dijo esto en un hilo de voz, mirando hacia el cielo y luego en dirección hacia la habitación de su querido Terry, estaba todo a oscuras y pensó que quizás ya estaba durmiendo, pero de pronto una luz se encendió.- "Eh? … ahí está la señal".- dijo e hizo un sonido respondiendo el mensaje en clave que sus primos desde el otro extremo le mandaban, cogió su soga y se preparo para engancharla y lanzarse hacia la habitación de Stear y Archie

* * *

….

"Parece que Candy ya vio la luz hermano".- dijo mientras aguzaba mas su oído tratando de escuchar la señal de respuesta.-"Si Stear ya la escucho prepara el almohadón!"

"El colchón es mejor y más grande así que ayúdame solo no puedo!"

"Buena idea Stear"

"Oh no! El candelabro se apago! Tienes mas fósforos? Sino Candy no podrá ver cuál es nuestra habitación"

"No no tengo!"

* * *

…..

Candy había ya casi cruzado todo el jardín que dividía el pabellón de las habitaciones de las chicas y de los chicos, pero se tuvo que detener ya que la señal que le indicaba cual era la habitación de sus primos se había apagado y ahora no sabía cuál era el balcón por el cual debía de entrar. Miro bien y se dio cuenta de que había dos balcones abiertos

"No veo nada! La señal se apago! Cual será? Cual? Izquierda o derecha? Bueno derecha será".- se lanzo ágilmente hacia el balcón de su derecha y cayo silenciosamente.- "Stear! Archie! Donde están? … bueno creo que me equivoque de habitación".- Candy camino hacia la ventana del balcón pero su curiosidad fue mayor y decidió dar un vistazo y ver de quien era la habitación.- "Solo será un instante".- pensó, camino alrededor de la cama y vio en el suelo 2 fotografias.- "Es una foto de Eleanor Baker la famosa actriz de Broadway…que dice?... a mi hijo Terry con todo mi amor… este es el cuarto de Terry! Claro… como no me di cuenta… pero… ella es su mama?".- sin querer la foto se le cayo de las manos y de pronto escucho como alguien abría la puerta, estaba muy asustada y se quedo totalmente paralizada.- "Oh por dios"

"Candy… eres tú?".- estaba confundido, no entendía que podía estar haciendo Candy a estas horas de la noche en su habitación.-"Que haces aquí?".- avanzo un par de pasos y se dio cuenta de que habían un par de papeles en el suelo, lo recogió, los vio por última vez y los hizo pedazos

"Terry…".- estaba un poco contrariada por la mirada amarga que le estaba dando

"Que haces aquí? Viste estas fotos?".- le dijo amargamente mientras aun tenía un par de pedazos entre sus manos

"Lo siento… yo yo yo la vi sin querer".- dijo tratando de explicarse

"No digas una sola palabra sobre esto! Entiendes? Entiendes Candy?".- se acerco muy enojado y la tomo por sus hombros con fuerza

"Terry me estas lastimando".- Terry la estaba sujetando con más fuerza de la debida

"Sera mejor que te vayas".- la soltó súbitamente, se alejo de ella y le dio la espalda

"Terry no tenias porque tratarme así… siento haber entrado así a tu habitación, lo siento sé que no debí hacerlo… pero sabes qué? no te entiendo… sino me quiere contar nada está bien, no te obligare ni presionare, pero no me rechaces y muchos menos me trates de esa forma".- dijo Candy firmemente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el balcón para irse

"Lo siento Candy… pero no quiero hablar sobre esto".- dijo tratando de que de alguna forma ella comprendiera, antes de que se fuera pero ella no volteo a verlo

"De acuerdo Terry… adiós".- dio un paso más pero se detuvo al escuchar que nuevamente Terry hablaba

"Candy"

"Si?".- dijo fríamente sin siquiera voltear a verlo

"Discúlpame enserio no quise tratarte ese modo… solo que… ".- dijo muy apenado por lo sucedido y realmente queriendo disculparse con ella.- "Lo siento"

"Lo entiendo Terry y nunca diré una palabra, no te preocupes… nos vemos".- camino hacia el balcón de la habitación de Terry muy rápidamente y se lanzo al árbol más cercano sin mirar atrás

"Candy…"

* * *

….

"Candy? Candy estas por ahí?".- dijo Archie mirando hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar a su prima

"Eh?".- giro a su alrededor y vio a alguien que parecía ser su primo Archie con un candelabro en las manos.- "Archie? Aquí estoy!"

"Candy que haces ahí?".- dijo mientras miraba a Candy subida en aquel árbol

"Allá voy apártense!".- se lanzo sin tener cuidado alguno y se dio el golpazo de su vida.- "Auuuu!"

"Candy Candy estas bien?".- dijo muy preocupado por la gran caída que se dio su adorada Candy

"La próxima vez será mejor que saltes al colchón".- dijo Stear

"jaja jaja jaja".- rieron los tres de buen agrado por la ocurrencia que acababa de tener el mayor del trió de primos

"Y donde te habías metido eh Candy? Entraste en la habitación de Terry no es así?".- dijo mientras el y su hermano ayudaban a levantarse a Candy

"eh si… pero el no estaba allí".- dijo un tanto nerviosa mientras arreglaba su falda tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

"Menos mal sino hubiéramos estado en problemas".- dijo Archie con un tono de fastidio

"Terry no hubiera dicho nada no es ningún soplón… te lo aseguro!".- dijo firmemente, ella sabía que Terry nunca la hubiera delatado… es mas hubiera estado feliz de haberla recibido en su habitación… sacudió su cabeza al tener aquel poco decoroso pensamiento

"Eso es cierto Archie… no hubiera hecho nada para delatar a su "novia"… no es así Candy?"

"Ay Stear que cosas dices!".- dijo mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente

"Como sea".- dijo Archie enojado tratando de no darle más importancia al asunto

"Mira Candy este es mi nuevo invento".- Stear saco su invento mejorado, aquel que Candy en algún momento destruyo… su famoso barco mensajero, tratando de cambiar de tema ya que lo anterior parecía ir en mal rumbo

"Oh! Vuela… lamento haber roto el primer modelo que hiciste".- dijo muy apenada al recordar lo que paso con el invento anterior

"No te preocupes Candy ahora este modelo está mucho mejor"

"Oh no está cayendo Stear!"

"Nooo! Cuidado Archiee!".- dijo advirtiendo a su hermano ya que el barco iba en picada hacia él

"oohhh no!" .- Archie para tratar de esquivarlo se lanzo hacia la cama haciendo volar muchas fotos que guardaban debajo del colchón al suelo

"otra vez! Que mala suerte tengo".- dijo Stear mientras recogía los pedazos de su invento que estaban regados en el suelo

"Que es esto? … es Eleanor Baker?".- pregunto Candy mientras recogía las fotos que cayeron al suelo luego de que Archie se lanzara hacia la cama

"Nosotros somos grandes admiradores de ella… mira tenemos muchas fotografias al revés del colchón".-le explico Archie mientras levantaba el colchón para que Candy vea la gran cantidad de fotos que ambos tenias

"Es muy bonita".- dijo Candy apreciando la belleza que poseía la famosa actriz.- "Ahora que lo veo… se parece mucho a Terry, en todas las fotos hay algo de Terry en ella…sus ojos, su boca…Terry".- pensó dando un ligero suspiro

"Es cierto, es una de las mejores actrices de Broadway… a la tía abuela también le gusta muchos su actuación".- conto Archie mientras admiraba una de las fotos

"Tú también eres admiradora?".- dijo Stear muy emocionado de que quizás Candy también sea una admiradora

"Eh? Si".- dijo rápidamente la pecosa.- "Quizás por eso estaba muy triste cuando lo conocí en el barco…quizás no logro verla".- trato de que en sus pensamientos sacara conclusiones pero eso era lo único que podía hacer, sacar conclusiones…

"Toma esta foto… nosotras tenemos muchísimas"

"Gracias chicos oh… y esta foto? Es… Anthony"

"Qué? Creí que había dejado odas las fotos de él en América".- dijo Stear en un tono melancólico al recordar a su más querido primo

"Puedo quedarme con ella?".- dijo tratando de contener toda la tristeza que la invadía recordar a su querido Anthony

"Nunca tuviste una foto de él no es cierto?".- dijo Stear

"No… y miren esta con las dulces Candy".- señalo Candy a sus primos al ver que se podían ver las flores que Anthony nombro en su honor.- "Pronto será mi cumpleaños… la fecha en que me regalo la dulce Candy"

"Anthony…".- pronuncio en apenas un susurro Archie al recordar a Anthony, su muerte tan repentina aun los hacia sufrir a todos rompiéndoles el corazón… cuanto lo extrañaban todos

"Vamos chicos… no debemos llorar… a Anthony no le gustaría".- dijo Stear tratando de que se olvidaran un momento de esto y no se pusieran mas tristes

"Es cierto! Arriba esos ánimos".- trato también de animarlos Candy y de pronto escucharon todos el sonido del gran reloj del colegio San Pablo que marcaba la media noche.- "Ya son las 12! Debo irme!"

"Ven a visitarnos otro día".- dijo Stear

"Muy bien… hoy la pasamos muy divertido".- dijo Candy tratando de alegrarse

"Nos vemos Candy".- se despidió su primo Archie

"Hasta pronto chicos!".- dijo Candy para luego saltar hacia el árbol más cercano y dirigirse hacia el balcón de su habitación.

* * *

…..

"Por qué no rompí esa fotografía antes?...porque?".- estaba sentado en su cama, y con ambos brazos sujetando su cabeza…a su mente venia la imagen de su adorada Candy… esos ojos llenos de sorpresa y quizás hasta miedo por el modo en que la había tratado, se sintió como una basura, la peor persona del mundo, enojado consigo mismo se levanto de su cama y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro alrededor de su habitación.- "No tengo derecho a tratarla así… no no no! No la merezco! Me odio! Me odio!... debí romper esa foto!.- dijo mientras daba un golpe sordo a la pared… a su mente volvían aquellos recuerdos que él tanto quería evitar, que tanto quería borrar de su cabeza…

_INICIO DEL FLASH BACK_

_Caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de aquel país extraño para él, había llegado hacia pocos días a los estados unidos no muy convencido de lo que haría, había hecho el más largo viaje solo y decidió que era el momento de cumplir su cometido, salió de aquel viejo hotel en donde se quedaba hospedado y se dirigió hacia uno de los barrios más exclusivos y cercanos a Broadway, camino por varias horas, hasta que llego a la cima de una calle en donde pudo divisar la casa a la cual debia dirigirse… se acerco temeroso hacia la puerta, y por un momento dudo en tocar, pero luego de meditarlo por tan solo un segundo, toco la puerta…_

"_Es usted señorito Terry!".- dijo una mucama un tanto regordeta, esta corrió hacia dentro de la mansión para llamar a la persona que Terry esperaba ver_

"_Mama".- dijo Terry muy emocionado al ver a la famosa actriz… a su madre_

"_Terry! Terry!".- lo cogió de ambas manos para verlo bien a su hijo, lo miraba con ternura y amor… hacia mucho que no lo veía.- "Como has crecido… no te quedes ahí entra… hare que la mucama te prepare algo caliente"_

"_Mama".- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia los brazos de su madre y le daba un fuerte abrazo… cuando la habia necesitado todos estos años_

"_Terry".- le devolvió el cálido abrazo… cuanto amaba a su hijo_

_No supieron por cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados pero fueron interrumpidos por unas risas estruendosas desde adentro de la gran mansión, se separaron poco a poco y se miraron a los ojos…_

"_Ya no podrás venir mas aquí… porque no se ha revelado que tu eres mi hijo".- dijo con un poco de preocupación de que alguien saliera _

"_No me quiere… me está rechazando mi propia madre".- pensó y se alejo bruscamente de ella sin dirigirle la mirada_

"_Terry no me malinterpretes! Yo te adoro!.- trato de sujetar a su hijo del brazo pero este se sacudió bruscamente haciendo que su collar se rompiera_

"_Déjame!".- se zafo del agarre de su madre y se fue de la gran mansión de la mejor actriz de Broadway, se alejo sin mirar atrás y sin importarle cuantas veces su madre lo llamara, salió sin importarle la gran nevada que hacia afuera, sin importarle nada…_

"_Terry! Terry! Espera! Terry! Eres hijo de los Grandchester! Prométeme que no dirás a nadie que eres mi hijo! Terry no le digas a nadie! A nadie!"_

_Fue lo último que pudo escuchar, corrió y corrió lo mas que pudo para alejarse de aquella mujer que por algún momento el pensó que podría llamarla madre…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Fui allá en medio del invierno… que buscaba en ella? Que quería? Para qué?.- medito durante unos momentos sobre lo que sucedía en su mente y en su corazón.- "Verla…si… solo verla….".- dio un sonoro suspiro.- "Me convertí en el hazme reír… sabía lo que pasaría y… fue entonces… fue entonces cuando vi por primera vez a Candy… Candy".- esbozo una suave sonrisa al recordar el momento en que la conoció, cuando se burlo de sus pecas y bailaron juntos.- "Gracias a ella casi olvido todo… pero al llegar a Londres…"

_INICIO DEL FLASH BACK_

"_Así que volviste creí… que no lo harías, de todos modos puedes hacer lo que quieras… la sangre de ella corre por tus venas, la sangre de una americana indecente!".- dijo la madrastra de Terry mientras veía como él empezaba a recoger algunas cosas y las guardaba en una maleta_

"_CALLESE SEÑORA O SU CARA DE CERDO SERA MUCHO MAS FEA TODAVIA!".- estaba enojado, la sola presencia de esa mujer lo irritaba al extremo y además que no se encontraba del mejor humor, guardo sus cosas en la maleta y se alejo de ella_

"_Me dijiste cerdo? Que chico insolente! No debiste volver nunca más aquí!"_

"_Váyase de aquí!".- Terry le abrió la puerta en señal de que se marche lo más pronto posible de su habitación_

"_Terry nunca admitiré que eres el heredero de la familia Grandchester".- salió completamente enojada _

"_Váyase!".- cerró la puerta y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, se recostó sobre la puerta y se deslizo, sentía que ya no podía mas, su madre lo negó y su padre… su padre… nunca sabrá si alguna vez lo quiso… se sentía solo en el mundo… sin nada ni nadie que pudiera entenderlo… volvió a abrir su maleta y termino de guardar algunas cosas que quizás necesitaría, salió de su habitación y bajo hacia la estancia del primer piso para irse de una vez de la mansión Grandchester_

"_Te ruego querido que eches a Terry de una vez de esta casa! La legítima sangre de los Grandchester corre por las venas de estos niños".- dijo la madrasta de Terry señalando a los hijos que había tenido junto con el duque_

_Terry bajaba por las escaleras, esperanzado de que su padre, el gran Duque de Grandchester dijera algo.- "Diga algo duque, diga algo… Porque no me habla? Si amo a esa americana... si la amo realmente aunque sea por un momento diga algo".- pensó amargamente, había tenido la estúpida esperanza de que su padre lo defendiera y dijera algo, pero no… nunca dijo nada…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Que idiota fui! QUE ILUSO FUI!".- cogió un retrato de su padre que yacía sobre su escrito y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia la pared, rompiéndose en pedazos, no soportaba mas y salió de su habitación hecho una furia hacia las caballerizas para montar, lo único que podía calmarlo en ese momento era cabalgar… cabalgar e intentar olvidar todo, olvidar a todos… al mundo entero…

* * *

…..

Estaba lloviendo con una fuerza inusual, hasta inclusive se escuchaban los relámpagos y los truenos resonar por todo Londres y debido a esto Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía preocupada, de pronto el relincho de un caballo se escucho a lejos haciendo que la pecosa se levantara de su cama…

"Ese caballo… ese caballo".- siguió mirando por la ventaba y vio un caballo blanco siendo galopado por alguien con una silueta parecida a la de Anthony.- "Anthony! No! Ese caballo no!"

La lluvia se hacía más fuerte y los truenos y relámpagos aumentaban

"Anthony! Ese es Anthony! No Anthony!".- salió desesperada de su habitación para tratar de detener a Anthony y que no muera… que se baje de ese caballo para que no muera.- "Anthony no! Ese caballo no!".- llego hasta la puerta que daba hacia el patio y los recuerdos de la muerte de su querido Anthony estaban mas vivos que nunca, la competencia, la mama zorra y sus cachorros, la trampa, Anthony cayendo… todo aun estaba muy fresco… aun estaba vivo en su corazón y en su memoria.- "Anthony! Detenteeeeee!".- vio como aquel caballo que parecía ser de Anthony pasaba delante de ella, y, por querer alcanzarlo y detenerlo se tropezó con su vestido y rodo por las pequeñas gradas que la separaban del suelo.- "Anthonyyyy!".- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer y golpearse su cabeza contra el suelo

"Que? Me pareció oír a…Candy… que es eso?".- la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente e impedía la visibilidad, parecía que alguien hubiera estado gritando, se dirigió hacia la dirección de donde provenía ese sonido y pudo ver a lo lejos a una chica de cabellos rubios sobre el pasto, su instinto y su corazón le dijo que debían acercarse, asi que lo hizo rápidamente y se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era Candy la que estaba tirada sobre el pasto.- "Candy!".- se bajo rápidamente de su fie Theodora y se lanzo sobre su pecosa para ayudarla.- "Candy contesta… despierta Candy"

"Anthony…".- dijo en apenas un hilo de voz la pecosa.- "No… ese caballo no".- pequeños lagrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro que denotaba una profunda tristeza y preocupación

"Candy".- su corazón se le empequeñeció, sabía que el recuerdo de Anthony le producía un gran dolor a su pecosa, pero aun no entendía lo que había sucedido para que ella se encuentre asi.- "Que habrá pasado".- la levanto en brazos y la llevo hacia la enfermería de la escuela, camino hacia lo largo del pasillo, abrió la puerta de la enfermería y la recostó sobre una de las camas, segundos después la hermana Margaret entro por la puerta

"Terry! Que ha sucedido".- dijo preocupada la hermana

"Se cayó por la escalera de emergencia".- explico el joven Grandchester

"Gracias por traerla… la curare, puedes retirarte"

"Me quedare aquí".- dijo firmemente no iba a dejarla sola ni por un solo instante

"No es necesario que lo hagas, yo te avisare sobre su estado".- dijo en un tono conciliador la hermana tratando de convencerlo que era lo mejor

"Está bien hermana… gracias".- salió por la puerta de enfermería y se quedo allí esperando por las noticias que le pudiera dar la hermana, ni loco se marcharía y la dejaría sola, estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, si fuera por el la llevaría con el medio de su familia, pero quizás no la dejen salir con ella, solo le quedaba esperara a que la hermana saliera y le dijera como se encontraba… solo debía esperar.- "Candy…"

* * *

…

"Au!".- grito Candy haciendo que ese dolor la despierte de su desmayo

"Hermana Grey! Hermana Margaret! Que paso?"

"Solo tienes algunas heridas".- dijo la hermana Grey mientras revisaba sus heridas

"Que susto que nos diste! Que hacías a esas hora afuera?".- le reprocho la hermana Margaret

"Creo que estaba soñando hermanas"

"Acaso soñabas que eras un pájaro?".- le dijo enojada la hermana Grey

"No yo… yo era un angel y volaba"

"Y es por eso que te caíste por la escalera de emergencia y Terry te trajo aqui!".- le dijo la hermana Grey un tanto enojada

"Terry? Terry me trajo aquí?".- exclamo totalmente sorprendida

"Asi es, y estuvo esperando aquí afuera toda la noche… la hermana Grey hace unos minutos tuvo que mandarlo a su habitación"

"No lo sabia".- dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo

La Hermana Grey termino de revisar sus heridas, las vendo y curo y dijo.- "Candice White de ahora en adelante dormirás atada a la cama"

"Si hermana".- se puso de pie y camino un par de pasos para ver como se sentía

"Vamos a tu habitación Candy"

"Si"

* * *

…

Estuvo esperándola pero para su mala suerte la hermana Grey llego e hizo que se retirara a su habitación, asi que se escondió entre los arbustos para ver cuando saliera de la sala de emergencias hacia su habitación, espero unos minutos mas y por fin la vio salir, tan linda como siempre.- "Qué bueno que ya estas mejor pecosa"

* * *

…

"Era Terry que se parecía a Anthony el que cabalgaba…era el"

"Sucede algo Candy?"

"No hermana"

* * *

…

"Solo se desmayo por el golpe… pero es una verdadera Tarzán pecoso… MI Tarzán pecoso"

* * *

…

"Pensé que la mano de Anthony tocaba mi rostro… pero era la mano de Terry, era tan suave y cálida".- pensó mientras estaba ya recostada sobre su cama, aun sentía el roce de la mano de Terry sobre su rostro y muchas mariposas revoloteaban sobre su estomago.- "Terry…"

* * *

notas:

como estas? bueno actualice lo mas pronto que pude :D ojala y les gusteeee! me dicen si le falto algo o cosas asi si? :D bendiciones! muack


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

Había amanecido ya y la pobre Candice no había podido dormir, todo lo sucedido aquella noche no la habían dejado descansar… necesitaba buscar a Terry para preguntarle que había sucedido exactamente, y además, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo esto que estaba sintiendo, se sentía triste y confundida, y sabia que Terry a pesar de todo, la comprendería y aconsejaría… o al menos intentaría hacerlo. Se puso el uniforme rápidamente, casi ni se peino y miro el reloj para ver la hora… comprobó que era demasiado tarde como para buscarlo así que decidió salir de su habitación con dirección a las aulas de clase, en pocos minutos comenzaría la clase de la hermana Sofía y si llegaba tarde la retarían… corrió lo mas que pudo y llego minutos antes que la hermana…

"Uff por poquito y no llego".- llego prácticamente corriendo hacia el salón y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su asiento, saludo a sus dos queridas amigas Annie y Patty que la miraban con gracia, ya que ella siempre acostumbraba llegar con las justas a sus clases

"Hola Candy como estas?".- pregunto Patty al ver como su amiga estaba tan agitada

"Hola Candy!".- saludo muy animada Annie dejando de lado una revista que había logrado conseguir sobre disfraces para el festival de mayo

"Buenos días chicas!".- dijo cuando recupero el aliento, tomo asiento en su lugar y saco el libro que correspondía a la clase, pasaron unos segundos y la hermana había llegado para comenzar la lección del día

"Buenos días señoritas por favor saquen sus libros y comencemos con la clase"

* * *

…..

"Quizás aun piense en él".- pensó triste y con el corazón a punto de romperse, de pronto sintió como si alguien o algo empezara a acariciarla la cabeza.- "Candy?...ah eres tu Klin".- rio suavemente al darse cuenta que era el coati que le hacía cariñitos con su peluda cola.- "Seguramente nuestra querida Candy está en clases… quieres esperarla conmigo Klin? Tengo galletas para ti".- hablaba con él como si fuera a responderle… o al menos parecía que le respondía, ya que la pequeña mascota se acurruco sobre el regazo del rebelde del San Pablo y se quedo con él, juntos, esperando a que llegara la persona más importante en sus vidas…

* * *

…..

"Qué bueno que acabo la clase… aunque después del descanso falte una mas…que flojera".- dijo Annie mientras terminaba de coger sus cosas para dirigirse a su habitación

"Pues si me da mucha pereza…".- recogió todas sus cosas la pecosa y se levanto de su asiento.- "Buenos chicas yo…"

"Me voy hacia la colina".- dijeron sus amigas en coro

"jaja ay!".- se puso un tanto roja por lo que acababan de decir sus amigas y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar del salón

"Descuida Candy… yo también tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de la siguiente clase".- dijo Patty recogiendo sus libros rápidamente, lista para salir del salón

"De acuerdo… en la noche van a mi habitación para ver los disfraces!".- sentencio Annie, ya faltaban pocos días para el festival y no habían visto aun lo que se pondrían

"Está bien Annie".- dijo Patty

"Si claro iremos! Nos vemos!".- dijo Candy y luego salieron las 3 del salón cada una a hacer lo que tenía pensado…

* * *

…..

"Ojala y Terry se encuentre en la colina… ya me canse de buscarlo por los alrededores del colegio…y seguramente Klin está con él".- dijo Candy esperanzada de que el rebedel de Terry se encontrara en su lugar favorito

* * *

…..

"Sera mejor que guarde esto bien… no quisiera que nadie lo encontrara… sino… me moriría".- dijo Patty mientras escondía una pequeña cajita cuidadosamente, pero de pronto muy cerca de allí escucho unas voces familiares que parecían hablar sobre Candy.- "Esa… esa es la voz de Neil… será mejor que escuche".- así que Patty sin hacer ruido se escondió detrás de los arbustos que estaban muy cerca de Neil para poder oír que era lo que les decía a sus amigos

"Allí viene Candy muchachos… mi hermana dice que parece que oculta algo, será mejor que lo averigüemos".- explico Neil a sus secuaces

"Sera divertido descubrir lo que es".- dijo uno de sus amigos de Neil, era un poco bajito, regordete y con lentes

"Que será lo que esconde esa huérfana?".- sintió mucha curiosidad el otro amigo de Neil, ciertamente sabia de quien se trataba, Candy no pasaba desapercibido para nadie pero el hecho de que era una adoptada ya era una razón poderosa para despreciarla

"Silencio! Que ahí viene!".- hizo que los malhechores de sus amigos se escondieran y vieron como Candy pasaba rápidamente frente a ellos sin que ella se diera cuenta.- "Muy bien…ahora muchachos trataremos de averiguar el secreto de Candy… vamos!".- salieron los 3 de su escondite con el propósito de hacer hablar a la pecosa

"Neil!".- grito Terry que había estado observando toda la escena, y al ver que iban en búsqueda de su pecosa no pudo contenerse más y salió a enfrentarse a la sabandija de Leagan

"Eh?... Terry!".- Neil empalideció al ver como Terry salía de su escondite y ágilmente saltaba de una de las ramas más altas del árbol hacia el suelo…

"No es cosa de hombres averiguar el secreto de una mujer".- dijo firmemente el caballero ingles

"No sabía que Candy guardara algún secreto".- pensó Patty mientras observaba como Terry la defendía de ese trío de malandrines

"Tu tu… no es nada de eso! Será mejor que no te metas! Apártate!".- dijo Neil con mucho terror, sabía que nada bueno le esperaba si Terry estaba de por medio

"Gusano te dije que no te metieras con Candy o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?".- dio paso al frente y tomo a Neil por las solapas de su saco, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas y esta vez no se las llevaría tan fácil

"A él muchachos!".- dijo Neil cobardemente haciendo que sus amigos pelearan por el…

Los dos amigos de Neil intentan golpear a Terry pero el mucho más hábil en esto de las peleas, así que antes de que ellos pudieran reacción o siquiera dar un golpe, estos ya estaban en el suelo, noqueados por el golpe que Terry les había dado, se acerco y acorralo a Neil y le dio un puñetazo en el vientre haciendo que este expulsara todo el aire que tenia contenido, lo soltó y lo dejo arrodillado en el suelo esperando que se levantara para seguir con la pelea…

"Vamos pelea idiota! Qué te pasa? Ya te cansaste?"

"Me las pagaras Grandchester! Vámonos muchachos!".- él y sus amigos salieron corriendo del lugar huyendo de Terry, sin duda idearía la forma de vengarse…

* * *

….

"Klin! Aquí estas! Pero… pensaba que estarías con Terry… donde se habrá metido".- dijo mientras la pecosa se recostaba sobre el pasto de su colina preferida junto a Klin… vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que los brotes de flores empezaban a salir, el pasto se veía cada vez más verde y el sol empezaba a adueñarse del clima de Londres.- "Como extraño el hogar de Pony, ya es mayo y allá debe estar soplando una brisa muy fresca… no es así Klin?".- el pequeño coati parecía responderle ya que empezó a frotarse y juguetear alrededor de Candy.- "Ya debe haber llegado la carta que Annie y yo escribimos… como extraño a mis madres".- cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro de sus adoradas madres, de los niños y todos los que había conocido allá en el hogar, unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y las seco delicadamente con el dorso de su mano.- "Algún día las volveré a ver… y espero que sea pronto… no Klin?"

"Candy! Candy donde estas?".- grito Patty

"Es Patty! Klin escóndete!... aquí estoy Patty!"

"Oh Candy estabas aquí!"

"Que pasa Patty? Sucede algo?"

"Candy… porque siempre vienes aquí? Nunca te sientes… sola?"

"Claro q si Patty! Es por eso que vengo aquí, en este lugar ya no me siento sola".- dijo mostrándole un poco el lugar a su amiga

"No entiendo… es porque Terry también viene aquí?".- pregunto inocentemente

"jaja no no es por eso".- dijo poniéndose un poco roja por lo que había dicho su amiga, pero sin duda, estar en ese lugar tan especial, iba mucho mas alla que tener la compañía de su querido Terry, inclusive mucho antes de que él la acompañara ahí, con el simple hecho de estar sentada allí o recostada, la hacía sentirse bien, y ya no tan sola.- "… este lugar se parece mucho a la colina de Pony donde me crie y es por eso que lo llamo la segunda colina de Pony"

"La segunda colina…".- repitió Patty

"Siempre que me siento sola vengo a hablar con este árbol, se parece mucho a uno que había en el hogar y le llamábamos el Gran Árbol"

"Así que ese es tu secreto?"

"eh? si".- respondió algo confundida

"Yo también tengo un secreto que es mi tesoro"

"Tu tesoro?"

"Sí y con el ya no me siento sola, ven te lo mostrare".- caminaron colina abajo para ir en búsqueda del tesoro de Patty pero de pronto las campanas sonaron indicando que ya era hora de regresar a clases

"Patty creo que deberás mostrármelo luego debemos correr ya sonó la campana!"

"Es cierto Candy! Si no llegaremos tarde! Vamos!"

* * *

…

"Niñas! Niñas silencio!... muy bien… les quería informar sobre el festival de mayo"

"Siii! Yeeeh!"

"Niñas por favor"

"Hermana quien será el espíritu de la flor!"

"El espíritu de la flor?".- dijo Candy en voz baja, como era nueva aun no conocía mucho sobre las tradiciones de este colegio

"Todas las nacidas en mayo serán el espíritu de la flor".- dijo la hermana Sofía y comenzó a leer una lista con los nombres de las jóvenes nacidas en mayo.- "Maria Morin, Silvia Katherine…"

"Yo también naci en mayo… Anthony fijo mi cumpleaños en mayo, y fue allí cuando me regalo la dulce Candy…".- cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar aquel inolvidable momento que vivió con su querido amigo… juntos montando a caballo, llegando al rosedal y el momento en que le regalo la hermosa dulce Candy.- "Anthony…"

"Candy! Candy! Oye dijeron tu nombre! Despierta!".- dijo Patty sacudiéndola un poco para que despierte de su ensoñación

"Qué? Mi nombre? Enserio?".- dijo Candy sorprendida

"Si! Qué suerte que naciste en mayo".- dijo Patty imaginando a su amiga subida en una hermosa carrosa

"Es cierto Candy! Serás el espíritu de la flor y llevaras un hermoso vestido!".- dijo Annie también imaginándola subida en la carrosa con un hermoso vestido blanco

"Bueno esos fueron todos los anuncios señoritas… comencemos con la clase"

* * *

…

"Oigan chicas ahora que terminaron las clases no quieren ir a la sala común para conversar un rato?".- pregunto Patty

"Esta bien!".- dijo Candy

"Si claro!".- respondió Annie mientras recogía su libro de costura para ir con las chicas

Caminaron hacia la salita común que tenían las chicas conversando muy animadas acerca de los preparativos que comenzaban a hacerse por el festival de mayo, buscaron por el lugar un sitio vacio donde pudieran estar y se sentaron para continuar su conversación…

"Sabias Candy que es un festival esplendido?".- Patty conto mientras recuerdos de festivales anteriores venían a su mente…

"Ustedes desfilaran en una carrosa cargada de flores rodeada por muchachos portando ramilletes de flores".- explico Annie imaginando como se vería su amiga sobre la carrosa

"Cada chica puede hacer lo que quiera ese día".- dijo Patty

"Si! Y a la noche habrá un baile y podrás bailar con tu pareja sin que las madres digan nada".- dijo muy emocionada Annie, el solo saber que bailaría con Archie durante toda la noche la ponía muy feliz

"Enserio?".- dijo la pecosa contagiada también por los ánimos que le daban sus amigas

"Si".- dijeron las dos amigas en coro

"Qué bueno que Stear y Archie ya les preguntaron si querían ir con ustedes, ustedes hacen una muy lindas parejas"

"Candy!".- tanto Patty como Annie se pusieron muy rojas por el comentario que hizo su amiga

"jajaja"

"Y tu tienes a Terry!".- dijo Annie quien rio fuertemente al ver el tono rojo que tomaba la cara de su pecosa amiga

"jaja chicas!... aunque…".- dijo Candy muy preocupada

"Aunque?".- preguntaron al unísono las 2 amigas

"No sé si Terry quiera estar caminando al lado de una carrosa".- sin duda Terry no era de esos que se exponían de esa manera, y mucho menos acompañando a alguien en una carrosa portando un ramo de flores… sin duda se negaría

"Oh… pero puedes preguntarle".- dijo Annie como sugerencia

"Si! Quizás y si quiera".- dijo Patty esperanzada de que esto sucediera

"Tienen razón… quizás…además que creo q está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano yendo a un baile"

"jajaja".- rieron las tres ante la ocurrencia de la pecosa

"Me siento muy feliz por poder invitar a mi abuela Martha".- comento Patty tratando de cambiar de tema

"Puedes invitar a otros?".- pregunto Candy, sin duda había muchas personas a las cuales a ella le gustaría invitar

"A si es".- afirmo su amiga de la infancia

"Creo q invitare a Albert… a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María"

"jaja Candy no creo q ellas puedan venir de tan lejos solo para un baile".- intento explicarle Annie

"upss si tienes razón… entonces invitare a Albert y al Señor Williams"

"Eso suena a una mejor idea"

"Sera mejor que vaya a hacer mis invitaciones!"

"jaja Esta bien Candy anda!"

"Nos vemos después chicas!"

"Nos vemos!".- dijeron al mismo tiempo Annie y Patty alegres por el entusiasmo que irradiaba su amiga Candy

* * *

….

"Listo termine de hacer las invitación para el abuelo Williams y para Albert… será mejor que vaya y las deje en el correo".- guardo cuidadosamente las dos invitación el bolsillo de su falda y se dirigió hacia la oficina donde las hermanas recibían las cartas que las alumnas querían enviar, durante todo el recorrido podía ver a los alumnos disfrutar del hermoso día que el sol les estaba regalando, desde el pasillo se podía ver el jardín que dividía el pabellón de las habitaciones de las chicas y de los chicos, y si levantabas la vista podías ver las ventanas de sus habitaciones de los muchachos, Candy decidió apurar su paso y entrego las cartas a las hermanas, durante el regreso a su habitación se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia el pabellón de la habitación de chicos.- "Que estará haciendo Terry? Tengo que hablar con él"

"Terry esta en el dormitorio con Stear y los otros".- dijo Eliza que la había estado observando desde que salió de la oficina de correos, le enojada mucho que este mirando tan atentamente hacia la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos, específicamente la ventana de su adorado Terry

"Así?".- respondió sin mostrar mucho interés, sabía que algo estaba tramando Eliza y no caería en su juego

"Y me pregunto huérfana a ti que te podría interesar donde esta Terry?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo Eliza".- respondió tajantemente Candy

"Pues para que lo sepas, Terry y yo somos MUY BUENOS AMIGOS".- mintió Eliza porque pensó que quizás eso sorprendiera mucho a Candy y la haría pisar el palito

"Buenos amigos?".- le pareció totalmente extraño esa respuesta que le acababa de dar Eliza, ella sabía perfectamente que ni ella ni Terry eran amigos apenas y se hablaban, pero le seguiría el juego para saber a donde quería llegar

"Así es, es mas soy su confidente….así que huérfana te lo digo para que te olvides de él… Terry tiene novia, y nunca saldría con una huérfana como tu… será mejor que ya te olvides de él"

"Novia?... acaso tu sabes quién es?".- se congelo por un instante, seria que acaso ella ya sabía que entre ella y Terry había algo?

"Por supuesto que se quien es… así que olvídate de él!".- mintió nuevamente

"Gracias por el consejo Eliza, lo tendré muuuy en cuenta".- pudo respirar aliviada al darse cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada, si es que lo hubiera sabido ya la hubiera agarrado de los pelos o algo así… así que continuo con el juego que Eliza estaba haciendo

"Además que eres una mentirosa! No puedes probar que naciste en mayo porque eres una huérfana!".- secundo la mejor amiga de Eliza, Luisa.

"Te recogieron! No lo puedes probar! No puedes ser el espíritu de la flor!".- dijo Eliza apoyando a su amiga

"Pues parece que ambas están sordas, acaso no oyeron que la hermana misma dijo mi nombre?"

"Pero no puedes probarlo!"

"Pues eso no importa… porque estoy incluida en la lista oficial del real colegio San Pablo… es decir yo seré el espíritu de la flor… y ninguna de ustedes podrá impedirlo…quizás deberían preguntarle a la hermana Grey si ustedes pueden salir como "Las Reinas de las Flores Muertas" les quedaría perfecto! jiji... adiós!".- dijo muy sarcástica para sacar de sus casillas a ese par de arpías, sabía que eso las haría rabiar, así que ella se mostro feliz, dio un par de vueltitas graciosas y se alejo de ellas para ir a su colina favorita a buscar a su querido Terry y arreglar las cosas, o al menos que él le pida disculpas…

"Ay no puedo soportarlo!".- dijo Luisa sumamente enojada

"Yo tampoco pero algo se me ocurrirá Luisa… no te preocupes"

* * *

…

"Espero que Terry ahora si este en la colina".- Candy corrió dirigiéndose hacia la colina con la esperanza de que Terry estuviera allí, pero al llegar a la cima se dio con la sorpresa de que no estaba.- "Qué raro que no esté aquí… esperare un poco, quizás y venga"

"Que estará tramando… tengo que saberlo".- dijo Eliza mientras observaba lo que hacia la pecosa, luego de su encuentro la había seguido muy cautelosamente para poder averiguar algo para que fuera castigada y no sea el espíritu de la flor

"Quizás este en el establo… iré para allá".- avanzo un par de pasos y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba colgado de una de las ramas del gran árbol.- "Es la chaqueta de su traje de montar… eso quiere decir que debe estar por aquí cerca".- se acerco a ella y la olio, ciertamente tenía el embriagador perfume de Terry que ella podría reconocerlo a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero también olía a caballos, rio ante esto.- "Terry debería bañarse más seguido, se lo diré la próxima vez que lo vea… eh? Qué es eso?".- dijo mientras veía como alguien se movía por detrás de los arbustos muy cerca de allí.- "Es Eliza que me ha estado siguiendo… debo tener cuidado sería muy desagradable que me pescara encontrándome con Terry".- cogió la chaqueta de Terry y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación

"Que tendría en sus manos esta huérfana será mejor que lo averigüe!".- así que Eliza fue detrás de Candy para averiguar que se llevaba, a mitad de camino fue interceptada por la hermana Margaret y ya no pudo averiguar que era lo que llevaba Candy

"Es una Tarzán pecosa ladrona".- dijo Terry esbozando una sonrisa, había estado observando toda la escena desde arriba de un árbol, no salió porque sabía que muy cerca estaba Eliza y por el otro lado Neil también observaba pero una vez que se fue su pecosa pudo salir.- "Tendré que ir por mi chaqueta… además de pedirle disculpas".- pensó un poco triste al recordar aquel incidente sucedido en su habitación, pero tenía la esperanza de que quizás Candy lo perdone una vez más… "No la merezco".- camino y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar un largo baño, debía aclarar sus ideas para poder hablar con Candy

* * *

…

"Adelante".- dijo Candy mientras se levantaba de la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio para ver quien era la persona que tocaba la puerta de su habitación

"Hola Candy"

"Oh eres tu Patty!"

"Candy quiero que conozcas a mi tesoro"

"Y que clase de Tesoro es?".- pregunto con mucha curiosidad Candy

"Soy hija única y de padres muy ocupados, y cuando me trajeron aquí moría de tristeza y soledad… pero cuando me dieron a mi tesoro ya no me sentía tan sola… y te lo voy a mostrar"

"Está bien Patty te esperare aquí para verlo"

"No demorare".- salió rápidamente de la habitación de su amiga y se dirigió hacia el jardín que dividía los pabellones para sacar a su tesoro.

"Qué raro… porque demorara tanto Patty?".- de pronto escucho unos murmullos de chicas que salían de su habitación rápidamente, y después de unos segundos, escucho la voz potente de la hermana Grey gritando el nombre de una de las alumnas…

"Patricia O'Brien!"

* * *

Notas:

holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! este si que me salio un poco larguito! espero q les guste! como se han dado cuenta estoy basando los capitulos de esta historia en los capitulos de Candy... mi deseo es que se siga una secuencia y que no se cambie muchos detalles importantes de la historia original... espero q les guste como estoy llevando la historia! quiero llegar pronto la parte de la separacion! tengo muchas ideas de como quisiera que se llevara esa parte de la historia! otra cosa muchas gracias a todos los que me estan mandando reviews! los leo cada uno y me dan muchas ideas de como debe ir la historia y todas sus buenas vibras me animan a seguir escribiendo! GRACIAS A TODOS ENSERIO! gracias a aquellos antiguos amigas y amigas que me han escrito desde que salio la historia y a aquellos que son nuevos y recien me escriben! muchas gracias :D

psd: por si acaso soy una chica :) hay algunos que me han escrito y creo q han pensado que soy un chico... pues no...me llamo alexandra :) y espero q les guste mi historiaaa! bendiciones!

3


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

"Rectora cabeza dura"

"Candice White Andley por su atrevimiento se le estará prohibido participar en el festival de mayo e iras al cuarto de meditación!... hermana Margaret llévela y se quedara ahí hasta que el festival termine y no cambiare de opinión"

Todos estos recuerdos se amontonaban en su memoria y sentía rabia cada vez que lo recordaba, se sacudió la cabeza pesadamente y vio a su alrededor, por un momento había olvidado en qué lugar se encontraba y quería salir corriendo para ir hacia su colina favorita, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de meditación…

"Soy una tonta!... Cuando el abuelo Williams se entere".- se imagino la cara de decepción de aquella buena persona que la había adoptado y se sintió terriblemente mal, luego la imagen de otra persona vino a su mente que la hizo preocuparse a sobremanera.- "oh no! Cuando la tía abuela se entere! Ya me imagino el regaño que recibiré".- aunque sabía que pasara lo que pasara no lograría que ella se llevara bien con la tía.- "Ojala y el tío abuelo entienda que lo hice por una buena causa…. Y Albert… se sentirá muy decepcionado al saber que no podrá venir"

"Tú y yo July seremos grandes amigas… me lo prometes?".-a pesar del lugar donde se encontraba Candy siempre trataba de mostrarse sonriente ante cualquier adversidad, converso por un momento con la tortuga de Patty que había quedado en su poder luego de rogarle a la hermana Margaret que así sea.- "Sera mejor que piense a donde te llevare… quizás y Albert te quiera recibir".- pensó con mucha esperanza, quizás su gran amigo pueda cuidar de un tesoro tan valioso.- "Oh por dios! Terry no sabe que estoy aquí!".- pensó preocupada, no sabía cómo es que Terry se podría enterara de esto… .-"quizás y al no verme le pregunte a Annie o a Patty… si ellas les dirán".- escucho que tocaban la puerta y puso a July en el lavadero que había en la habitación antes de que la hermana entrara…

"Candice buenos días!".- dijo la hermana Margaret sosteniendo una charola con comida

"Buenos días Hermana Margaret… me dejara salir?".- pregunto inocentemente

"No Candice solo vengo trayéndote el desayuno"

"Debí sospecharlo… muchas gracias hermana… y Patty?"

"Ya está en su habitación, antes de traerte tu desayuno la saque del cuarto de meditación"

"Está bien hermana, muchas gracias"

"Hasta más tarde Candy"

"Gracias hermana hasta más tarde".- vio como la hermana cerraba la puerta y se abalanzó hacia la charola con comida, sin duda era una comelona.- "Que bueno que trajo la comida July… ya tenía mucha hambre".- dijo mientras escuchaba como sus tripas rugían con fuerza.- "Ven July vamos a comer".- acerco a la tortuga y ambas empezaron a comer el poco desayuno que la hermana les había traído

* * *

…..

"Annie! Annie!".- Patty entro agitadamente a la habitación de su amiga Annie se sentía muy triste y angustiada, debía avisarle lo sucedido

"Que paso Patty? Porque entras así a mi habitación?".- se acerco muy asustada por la agitación de su amiga, la abrazo ya que Patty estaba al borde de las lagrimas

"A Candy la castigaron… por mi culpa".- dijo entre sollozos Patty

"No llores Patty cuéntame que paso".- la abrazo cariñosamente para reconfortarla

Patty le conto lo sucedido con Candy y su tesoro July, Annie estaba muy sorprendida y no sabía que decir o que hacer, estaba muy preocupada por su querida amiga

"No te preocupes Patty encontraremos la forma de ayudarla".- tomo las manos de su amiga para darle ánimos

"Si"

De pronto una de sus compañeras empezó a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Annie.- "Annie, Patty el ensayo para el festival comenzara será mejor que vayan de inmediato"

"Si…gracias por avisar".- dijo Annie.- "Debemos irnos, luego hablaremos con Stear y Archie para ver la forma de cómo ayudarla"

"Si, gracias Annie"

* * *

…..

"Oh July que aburrido es estar aquí no lo crees?".- se recostó nuevamente en su cama y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir… que mas podía hacer?, pero de pronto escucho el sonido de un vals.- "Es un vals!... estarán practicando para el festival!... July eres hombre o mujer? No importa quieres bailar conmigo?".- Candy tomo a July entre sus manos y comenzó a bailar muy alegremente.- "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 jaja que divertido! Ou ou ou".- Sin darse cuenta Candy se enredo con las sabanas de su cama y se golpeo fuertemente contra la ventana de su habitación que estaba al lado de ella haciendo que esta se caiga encima de ella.- "ou que golpe! July hemos roto la ventana!".- cogió nuevamente la ventana y la puso en su lugar, y la saco nuevamente para ver cuán fácil era ponerla y sacarla.- "July se puede poner y sacar fácilmente! Que te parece si tomamos un poco de aire eh?... es mayo afuera y nadie vendrá a revisar hasta mediodía tenemos tiempo… vamos July!

Sujeto a July a una cuerda y empezó a escalar de techo en techo para así llegar hacia la salida del colegio, tuvo mucho cuidado de que ninguna de las chicas que estaban ensayando la vieran escapar, llego hasta las afueras del colegio sin ser vista, y con mucha suerte logro tomar un carruaje

"Cochero! Cochero! Lléveme por favor al zoológico Blue River"

"Este viaje te va a salir un poco caro jovencita"

"Eh si".- pensó la forma en cómo le pagaría.- "Le pediré a Albert que me lo pague".- pensó

* * *

…..

"Patty viste eso?".- le pregunto Annie a Patty en voz muy baja

"Que cosa?".- pregunto Patty mirando hacia todos lados para ver si habia algo raro

"Me pareció ver a Candy corriendo por los techos?".- dijo mientras señalaba el techo que estaba cerca a la ventana de los cuartos de meditación

"Enserio?".- pregunto Patty totalmente asombrada

"Si"

"Esperemos que nadie la haya visto salir"

"ojala"

* * *

…..

"Muchas gracias Señor, voy a buscar a unos amigos".- dijo la pecosa bajando del carruaje dispuesta a ir donde Albert para ir a pedirle dinero

"¿Unos amigos? eh no te preocupes me voy!".- dijo el cochero muy nervioso y asustado, acelero su carruaje lo mas que pudo y huyo del lugar

"Qué raro… no me cobro nada… seguramente me vio cara de linda! Qué buena suerte!".- dijo mientras alzaba a July.- "Sera mejor que nos apuremos para ver a Albert".- Candy se apuro en llegar a la casita en donde se encontraba Albert, cuando estuvo muy cerca de la puerta se detuvo un instante ya que escucho unas risas al interior de la casita.- "Esa es la risa de Albert y… la de Terry también!".- se acerco un poco mas y pudo observar por un pequeño agujerito que se encontraba al lado de la puerta que dentro de la casita, hablaban y reían muy animados Terry y Albert.- "Terry está riendo con tanta alegría… Albert hace feliz a todo el mundo".- estaba muy feliz de saber que ambos se llevaban tan bien, miro a July y pensó en lo feliz que ella seria en compañía de Albert y de los otros animales, decidió abrir sigilosamente la puerta y entrar de una vez a la salita.- "Buen día Albert"

"Candy!".- dijo Albert volteando la cabeza sorprendido al ver a Candy entrando por la puerta de la estancia

"Hola Terry, no sabía que estabas aquí".- dijo muy sorprendida de ver a su querido Terry ahí, se sonrojo furiosamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron

"Pues no eres la única que le gusta visitar a Albert pecosa".- su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, como hubiera deseado que Albert no estuviera allí para abrazarla y besarla

"Sabes que Candy justamente estábamos hablando de ti".- dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a su querida amiga

"Supongo que hablarían mal".- dijo un tanto preocupada por lo que quizás hayan estado hablando ese par

"Nada de eso, te equivocas… Terry me contaba porque te llama Tarzán pecosa".- conto Albert mientras veía a Terry y Candy

"Terry! Es por eso que se reían? Me las pagaras Terry!".- dijo pretendiendo que estaba sumamente molesta

"jajajaja gracias por delatarme Albert".- dijo fingiendo preocupación, aunque quizás y se deba preocupar… Candy tenía la mano pesada y muy buena puntería.- "Y como es que lograste escapar?".- dijo un tanto preocupado de que quizás hayan visto a su pecosa

"Bueno… fue algo complicado".- dijo mirando al suelo y jugando con su pie, se sentía un poco preocupada de la reacción de Albert al saber que había sido castigada y que no estaría en el festival

"Complicado?".- pregunto con mucha curiosidad y preocupación Terry

"Si… bueno ese también era uno de los motivos por los que quería venir Albert".- dijo la pecosa dirigiéndose a Albert

"Que paso?".- dijo Albert, quería saber que era lo que le había sucedido a su querida Candy

"Es que… me castigaron y debo estar en el cuarto de meditación hasta que finalice el festival de mayo".- dijo con verdadera pena

"Qué?".- dijeron al unísono

"Como es eso posible? Porque te castigaron? Que paso?.- pregunto Terry, era el más sorprendido, no se explicaba que era lo que había hecho la pecosa para que la castigaran tan duramente

"No lo sabías?".- pregunto la pecosa, pensó que quizás uno de sus primos o una de sus amigas le hayan contado algo

"No".- dijo sinceramente, nadie le había contado nada y no es que la gente se acercara para contarle algo, y tampoco se había cruzado con los primos de Candy o sus amigas…

"A ver a ver… te castigaron? Pero… que fue lo que hiciste?".- pregunto Albert, quería llegar al fondo del asunto y saber la verdadera razón del castigo de Candy

"Bueno… la razón es el segundo motivo de mi visita".- dijo mientras alzaba a July para que Albert la vea mejor.- "Esta es July y es la amiga de una amiga… es… muy especial y no la dejan quedarse en el colegio… crees que puedas tenerla tu Albert… por favor?

"Sera un placer tenerla… y es por esta hermosura que no estarás en el festival".- pregunto aun sin comprender la razón

"Pues… algo así… por eso y porque…".- no sabía si decirles o no lo que dijo, pero se decidió por decirles.- "Le dije cabeza dura a la rectora".- dijo en voz muy baja, muy avergonzada

"Qué?".- pregunto Albert

"jajaja".- rio estruendosamente Terry

"Es que… quería tirar a la calle a July y no podía permitir eso! Ella es tan tímida y linda… como lo podía permitir? La rectora no podía ser tan intransigente y simplemente tirarla, como si fuera… cualquier cosa no?... no lo podía permitir"

Se acerco a ella su querido amigo Albert y tomo con ambas manos sus hombros.- "Eres muy buena Candy".- dijo mientras la miraba de una manera muy fraternal

"Hey Anteojos! Tu turno está por comenzar!".- grito uno de los compañeros de Albert

"Uy será mejor que me vaya… no te preocupes por nada Candy yo la cuidare… y por lo del festival descuida… ya habrán mas oportunidades para vernos… hasta luego chicos los veo después!"

"Gracias Albert! Nos veremos! Pórtate bien July!".- grito antes de que Albert cerrara la puerta y se fuera a continuar con su trabajo

"Candy yo… no sabía que estabas castigada".- dijo Terry muy apenado por no haber sabido lo que le sucedía a su novia

"No te preocupes Terry… no había forma de que lo supieras".- dijo mientras se acerco un poco a él

"Es una pena que no puedas ir al festival… nadie podrá ver la hermosa pareja que formamos".- dijo para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa, se veía muy desanimada

"Lo se… pero habrán mas festivales no?".- esbozo una ligera sonrisa la pecosa que se borro a los pocos segundos

"Si".- se acerco hacia la puerta y la abrió, y vio que afuera hacia un hermoso y soleado día.- "Candy quieres salir a pasear?"

"Si".- dijo un poco entusiasmada

Caminaron juntos por las jaulas de los animales como la vez anterior, Terry ideaba la manera de poder hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido hace un par de días, pero no encontraba la forma ni el momento, estaba indeciso y sin decir una sola palabra durante todo el recorrido; mientras Candy estaba en la misma situación, quería hablar con el, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de ella, quería arreglar las cosas con él, y hablar sobre el incidente de las escaleras… pero esta vez esperaría a que él de el primer paso

"Nos podemos sentar un momento?"- dijo Terry señalando una banca cercana

"Claro".- acepto Terry, caminaron un par de pasos y se sentaron muy juntos en aquella banca

"Yo… quería hablarte sobre lo que sucedió el otro día en mi habitación con…".- dijo Terry un poco nervioso y mirando hacia el suelo

"Con la fotografía?".- dijo Candy

"Si… lo siento mucho Candy por haber reaccionado de esa manera… es solo que… todo eso forma parte aun de un recuerdo muy doloroso para mi, que aun no puedo superar, y … enserio te pido que me disculpes… soy un imbécil por haberte tratado así… no sabes cuánto me pude odiar y despreciar en ese momento por haber reaccionado así… lo siento".- dijo sinceramente y con el corazón en la mano

"Sé que hiciste mal en reaccionar así… y también se que no debí entrar a tu habitación… pero sabes… me gustaría que pudieras compartir esas cosas conmigo".- le tomo su mano animándolo a ser más sincero con ella

"No es que no quiera hacerlo… no te puedes imaginar la carga que hay en mi…".- dijo meditando todo lo que sentía en ese momento, dio un sonoro suspiro y continuo.- "pero… aun no me siento listo para hacerlo… no es que no te tenga confianza no quiero que pienses eso… es solo que… aun no estoy listo"

"Terry… no te presionare, y cuando estés listo… yo estaré allí para escucharte y ayudarte en lo que sea necesario".- paso su brazo alrededor de Terry y la froto con delicadeza para darle ánimos y valor

"Gracias pecosa… a veces… cuando yo me porto de esa manera… y lo he estado pensando… quizás… yo… no sea lo suficiente para ti… siento que no te merezco".- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas

"No digas eso… yo te quiero demasiado Terry… o es que acaso tu no?"

"Eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo yo… te amo".- dijo mirándola a los ojos hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

"Terry…".- dijo en un suspiro

"Me amas Candy? Después de todo lo que te hago pasar… me sigues amando?".- dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente con ambas manos su rostro lleno de pecas

"Te amo y es lo único que importa".- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y entendía lo que su corazón le trataba de decir, definitivamente, era Terry, era él a quien amaba por primera vez en su vida… era a él

Y aunque no era apropiado ni bien visto para la época se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor y ternura, sin duda ambos querían sellar estas palabras de amor con un beso, ambos levantaron la mirada y se hipnotizaron con los ojos de ambos, se aproximaron muy lentamente para darse un beso cargado de amor y pasión que ambos sentían por el otro

"Ejem… jóvenes qué vergüenza! Este no es un lugar para hacer esos espectáculos"

"Disculpe señor".- dijo Candy separándose abruptamente de Terry y sumamente avergonzada al escuchar la voz un poco "extraña" de un señor que les estaba regañando

"Porque interrumpes Albert?".- pregunto muy enojado Terry a su querido amigo Albert al ver como había interrumpido el casi beso que se iba a dar con Candy

"jajaja".- rio estruendosamente Albert

"Terry!".- le reprocho Candy a su querido Terry y le dio un manotazo en el brazo

"Estoy cuidando su buena reputación chicos… o al menos la buena reputación de mi querida Candy".- dijo Albert en un tono un poco gracioso, sin duda el sabía que no era bien visto y es por eso que los interrumpió, no quería que nadie pensara mal de alguno de ellos, Albert sabia que eran muy buenos chicos y de un muy buen corazón

"Interrumpiendo mejor dicho".- murmuro Terry aun enojado

"Lo siento Albert".- se disculpo muy apena Candy que aun no se le iba el rojo de su pecoso rostro

"Terry será mejor que le compres un helado a Candy… parece que está muy acalorada con lo roja que esta".- se burlo Albert

"Albert!".- se avergonzó aun mas por el comentario que acababa de hacer su querido amigo, se llevo las manos al rostro y sintió que definitivamente estaba caliente, por lo roja que estaba…

"jaja tienes razón".- rio de buena gana Terry al ver que efectivamente estaba más roja que un tomate

"Bueno chicos los dejo debo seguir trabajando".- dijo mientras se alejo de los dos chicos para dejarlos más tranquilos

"Oye Albert! Deja de estar interrumpiendo parejas!".- grito Terry cuando su amigo se encontraba ya un poco mas alejado

"jaja no te preocupes! Lo seguiré haciendo!".- respondió ante el comentario del rebelde del san pablo

"Candy quieres un helado?".- le pregunto Terry a su acompañante

"No gracias Terry"

"Está bien… entonces… en que nos quedamos?".- se acerco con una sonrisa picara mientras no quitaba la mirada de aquel objetivo más deseado para él… sus labios

"Terry… ".- lo detuvo un momento, había intentado abordar el tema desde que comenzaron a hablar pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno, así que decidió que este seria le instante que lo haría.- "Hay otra cosa de la que… quería hablarte".- se sentó bien y miro hacia el frente

"Sobre qué?".- se alejo un poco de ella, parecía distante y nerviosa, no sabía de qué cosa más podría querer hablar que haga que se ponga de esa manera

"Sobre la otra noche… en la que me cai".- explico, puso sus manos sobre su vestido y sin darse cuenta lo arrugo por lo nerviosa que estaba

"Que pasa con eso?".- sin duda que el recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido aquella noche, pero también sabia, que el recuerdo de Anthony era algo muy doloroso para ella, y sabia que le sería muy difícil hablar de eso

"Gracias por llevarme a la enfermería".- dijo en voz muy baja

"De nada pecosa… por cierto si que pesas".- dijo tratando de alivianar el ambiente de tensión que se había creado en ese momento…

"Aish cállate Terry!".- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa

"jajaja".- rio sin muchas ganas, al menos había conseguido que ella sonría…

"Yo… ".- volteo su rostro y miro hacia el cielo recordando aquella noche, todo lo que sintió, los pensamientos que tuvo, el miedo.- "Pensaba que era el caballo de Anthony… me asuste tanto… yo yo lo único que quería era… era detenerlo".- conto mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"Candy… no digas mas… yo… entiendo".- trato de calmarla, no le gustaba verla llorar

"No quiero que te pase lo mismo… el no debió morir así, no… y yo estuve allí… yo lo vi morir y no pude hacer nada".- tomo con ambas manos su cabeza y apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas tratando de contener todos esos recuerdos tristes que venían a ella

"Calma Candy calma… algunas cosas suceden por algo… que van mas allá de nosotros… debes resignarte".- la ayudo a enderezarse y la abrazo fuertemente

"No sé qué hacer Terry… aun… aun lo tengo presente en mi corazón".- dijo Candy entre sollozos

"Lo amaste?".- pregunto suavemente

"Creo que si".- dijo Candy, cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de notar la diferencia entre lo que sentía ahora y lo que sentía antes .-"O al menos del modo que una niña puede amar… era mi mejor amigo… y…"

"Tu primer amor no es así?".- dijo sin soltarla de su abrazo

"Si".- respondió honestamente la pecosa.- "Quizás… no lo sé Terry… quizás solo fue que estaba muy ilusionada con él, nadie nunca me había tratado tan bien ni prestado tantas atenciones como él… no lo sé"

"Candy…".- se separo un poco de ella sin soltarla para poder verla al los ojos

"Terry yo… lo que siento por ti… no se compara con lo que sentía por Anthony… pero".- lo miro a los ojos y lo que vio en su mirada fue amor y comprensión… agradeció al cielo que Terry pudiera entenderla y que la quisiera de ese modo… lo volvió a abrazar muy fuertemente

"Yo entiendo Candy… nada se compara con perder a alguien tan querido para ti… pero sabes… no puedes sufrir toda la vida… se que duele, pero Candy… debes tratar de superarlo… resignarte a esto… o acaso crees que Anthony querría que estuvieras triste toda la vida?".- dijo respondiendo el abrazo que la pecosa le daba

"No".- dijo tímidamente

"Anímate pecosa… pronto lo podrás superar… te lo prometo".- se separo un poco de ella para volver a verla a los ojos y para q crea en él, sin duda Terry la ayuda a superar todo esto… lo harían juntos

"Enserio lo crees?"

"Te lo prometo… yo te ayudare".- le sonrió transmitiéndole valor

"Gracias Terry, sabes… algo así me dijo Albert".- se separo de su abrazo y se acomodo para poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry

"Albert es una persona muy sabia, aunque es muy joven".- dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde y lo ponía detrás de la oreja de su pecosa.- "Hace cuanto lo conoces? Nunca me has dicho como lo conociste"

"Lo conocí en América, yo cuidaba los caballos en casa de Eliza… el me rescato cuando hui de ahí… pareciera que aparece siempre que lo necesito sabes?".- conto esbozando una sonrisa.- "También me consoló cuando Anthony murió".- dijo dando un sonoro suspiro.- "Las rosas de Anthony deben haber florecido ya…"

"Algún día iremos a Lakewood".- dijo Terry entusiasmado, quería conocer todo de ella, el lugar donde vivió, la gente que conoció

"Sería estupendo!".- se sentó derecha y murió a Terry con un brillo especial en los ojos

"Y por fin conoceré las famosas Dulce Candy"

"Te encantaran!"

"Pecosa…".- miro por un momento su reloj y se quedo sorprendido por la hora que era.- "Ya casi es medio día… hasta que hora puedes quedarte?"

"QUE? MEDIO DIA? Debo irme Terry! Las hermanas irán al cuarto de meditación a esa hora!".- se levanto de la banca muy alarmada

"Menos mal que traje mi auto será mejor correr!".- la tomo de la mano y se puso en posición para hacer la carrera de su vida

"Si!".- y corrió junto a Terry para llegar al auto que los llevaría al colegio… no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenia

* * *

Notas:

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas! muchas gracias por los Reviews que recibi ayer! gracias a todos los que me escriben y disfruten este capitulo! wuju ya se viene el festival! besos y bendiciones


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XIX**

"Eh? Qué es eso?".- Se despertó por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales y de las hermosas melodías que empezaban a tocar anunciando el comienzo del festival.- "El festival comenzó! … que hermoso se ve todo desde aquí"

Se podía ver los hermosos arreglos florales colocados sobre los murales y paredes de todo el colegio, no había un solo lugar en el cual no haya estado adornado, las carrosas empezaban a salir con las chicas que representaban el espíritu de la flor, todas muy hermosamente vestidas con trajes blancos y rosas rojas y rosadas sobre sus cabellos, y, a cada lado de la carrosa se encontraban las parejas de cada una de estas chicas, cogiendo entre sus manos una cinta de seda muy larga… y alrededor estaban los otros estudiantes muy bien vestidos con sus familias, todos con ramos de flores en las manos… una banda de música hacia su aparición después de la carrosa tocando música muy alegre por la ocasión, todos se encontraban muy felices porque era un día donde todos podían ser libres, disfrutar del aire libre sin que ninguna madre los moleste y bailar hasta desfallecer…

"La carrosa de flores del festival… ahí debí haber estado".- pensó tristemente

* * *

….

"Pobre Candy… se está perdiendo de todo el festival".- dijo Stear muy apenado

"Porque no se te ocurre nada ahora Stear?".- dijo Archie un poco molesto porque su hermano no habia ideado ningún invento para sacarla

"Voy a pensar en una forma de rescatarla".- dijo Stear

"Pero que sea pronto! Si no se acaba el festival y ella no habrá podido salir!".- dijo Archie

"De acuerdo… pensare".- se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas junto con su hermano para idear un plan

"Como es eso que Candy está castigada?".- se acerco Ryan, había escuchado la conversación

"Acaso no lo sabias Ryan".- pregunto Archie

"Pues no!".- dijo como si fuera obvio

"Fue un malentendido…".- dijo Stear

"Un malentendido?"

"No se si te debamos contar sobre esto".- dijo mientras miraba a su hermano, Ryan no le agradaba mucho que digamos y no sabia si algo como esto debia ser compartido con él

"Por que no Stear? el es amigo de de Candy".- dijo Archie para que le contaran

"Vamos díganme!".- pidió Ryan un poco impaciente

"Hubo un pequeño problema con una mascota que tenia Patty, Candy reacción de una forma que no debió y la hermana la castigo".- explico Stear

"Pobre Candy".- se apeno mucho Ryan, el aun tenia la esperanza de poder verla y bailar con ella durante el festival

"Si… se esta perdiendo de la diversión".- dijo Archie

"Ire a visitarla a su celda".- dijo firmemente Ryan

"No creo q sea buena idea… podrías meterla en problemas".- dijo Stear tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, un arrebato asi podría traerle mas problemas

"Eso es cierto… será mejor que pensemos en algo para ayudarla".- secundo Archie

"Esta bien".- se acerco a ellos para pensar en algo que pudieran usar para ayudarla

* * *

…

"Candy! Candy".- grito Patty mientras se acercaba a la celda de Candy

"Eh? Patty eres tú? Te van a regañar si te encuentran aquí!"

"No me importa! Estas aquí por mi causa!".- dijo mientras lagrimas se empezaban a asomar por sus ojos

"No te preocupes Patty! Lo mas importante es que July ya está en buenas manos!"

"Pero cómo?"

"Me escape por la ventana!".- dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente y señalaba hacia la ventaba

"Candy! Muchas gracias!".- trato de abrazarla pero las barras de la puerta se lo impedían.- "Mira este paquete lo han mandado para ti junto con esta carta".- se lo mostro y se lo dio para que ella misma lo pudiera ver

"Un paquete? Gracias Patty!".- dijo muy emocionada al ver el paquete y la carta

"Vendré después para ver como sigues".- dijo Patty

"Gracias Patty! Disfruta del festival!".- dijo en modo de despedida

"Hasta luego!".- se despidió Patty y se alejo

"Veamos… quien envía la carta… oh! Es del abuelo Williams!".- abre rápidamente la carta y comienza a leer el contenido.- "Que buena suerte! No pudo venir!... que tendrá este paquete?".- desato el nudo que sostenía la caja, la abrió cuidadosamente y vio que dentro había dos disfraces de lo que parecía ser de Romeo y Julieta.- "Pero si son los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta! Creo que el tío abuelo se olvido de que soy una chica… wow y pelucas también!... creo q se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea"

* * *

….

"Miren es Terruce!".- se escuchaban estos murmullos por todo el salón

"Es raro que venga al festival… nunca lo ha hecho".- dijo otra chica mientras lo veía pasar por su delante

"Donde estará Candy?... no estaba en la celda… es imposible que este aquí…. Sin embargo".- pensó mientras miraba alrededor a la cara de todos los asistentes sin encontrar la cara que ansiaba encontrar… la de su pecosa.- "Creo que vendrá… ya ideara una forma para escaparse mi pecosa… Creo que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti pecosa".- dijo mientras sonreía por lo que habia pensando y su corazón empezó a palpitar desbocadamente al momento en que la imagen de ella vino a su mente, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando alguien lo llamo

"Terry!".- dijo Eliza con una voz un tanto seductora.- "Si estas buscando pareja yo podría bailar contigo".- lo miro y trato de pestañear y hacerle guiños tratando de conquistarlo con eso

"Te agradezco la invitación pero siempre le piso los pies a mi compañera… además yo tengo una pareja que sabe esquivar mis pisadas… será mejor que busques a otra pareja… hasta luego Mi Lady".- hizo una reverencia y sin darle tiempo a que ella respondiera algo se retiro del salón

"Que hombre! Sabe como rechazar una invitación… y me llamo mi lady!"

* * *

…

"Todo está saliendo muy bien no es así hermana?".- dijo la hermana Sofia

"Hay que seguir la tradición pero no me hace ninguna gracia".- de pronto de la nada un muchacho o al menos, parecía un muchacho, cayo de una de las columnas del pasillo por donde la hermana Grey caminaba justo en ese instante

"Lo siento mucho hermana".- dijo un muchacho vestido de romeo con una voz un poco extraña

"Sera alguno de nuestros alumnos?".- pregunto una alarmada hermana Grey

* * *

…

"Por poco y me reconoce! Debo tener más cuidado".- había llegado por fin al gran salón en donde se estaba realizando el baile, se adentro un poco más para observar a todas las parejas felices que bailan al compas de uno de los vals mas famosos de la época, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que en una esquina solitaria se encontraba su buena amiga Annie.- "Porque Annie no esta bailando con Archie?".- pensó, se acerco a ella y cambiando un poco la voz para hacerla un poco mas masculina le pregunto.- "Me concede esta pieza señorita?"

"Eh? Si".- respondió una dubitativa Annie

Una vez que ya estaban bailando, Candy se dio cuenta de que su amiga Annie la miraba de manera extraña, y asi que decidió que era momento de decirle la verdad.- "Annie soy yo!"

"Candy!".- dijo Annie muy sorprendida por la revelación que le acababan de hacer

"Shhh".- llevo su dedo índice hacia sus labios como indicando que haga silencio, miro hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie las hubiera escuchado… aun no podía ser descubierta

"Lo siento!".- se disculpo su amiga Annie

Las dos amigas se pusieron a bailar muy alegremente como antes, cuando eran pequeñas, recordar aquellas épocas las hacía sentir muy felices y alegres

"Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas?".- pregunto Annie

"Íbamos juntas a todos lados, jugábamos y corríamos por todos lados por la colina del hogar de Pony"

"Que lindo era!".- y Annie se abalanzo a los brazos de su amiga por el hermoso recuerdo que acababan de tener, haciendo que Candy trastabillara y estuvieran a punto de caer

"Lo siento señorita".- se disculpo sin siquiera mirar a quien había chocado, cogió a Annie de la mano y corrieron a alejarse de esa persona

"Quien es el que baila con Annie?".- pregunto Luisa muy curiosa al ver la pareja de Annie

"No lo se".- respondió Eliza sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba

"Es muy buen mozo!".- dijo Luisa

"Y que pensara de todo esto Archie?".- miro a la pareja de Annie y volteo a buscar a Archie, una vez que lo encontró se acerco hacia el.- "Archie!".

"Dime Eliza".- respondió con un poco de fastidio a su prima

"Pensé que eras tú el que bailaba con Annie".- dijo Eliza mientras señalaba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Annie

"No pero iré a averiguar quién es".- miro hacia la dirección que se encontraba Annie, camino hacia ella y toco por la espalda suavemente a su acompañante.- "Disculpe puedo quitarle su pareja?"

"Por supuesto que si Archie".- dijo Candy muy graciosamente, no se le daba muy bien eso de cambiar de voz para hacerla más masculina

"Como sabe mi nombre?".- pregunto Archie a Annie confundido, estaba seguro de conocer a ese chico

Candy vio a su alrededor por un momento en búsqueda de sus otros dos amigos, y por fin los había encontrado.- "Stear soy yo".- dijo una vez que estuvo muy cerca de uno de sus primos favoritos

"Candy!".- se sorprendió Stear

"Shhh".- dijo Candy mirando nuevamente a todos lados para saber si es que alguien había escuchado

"Lo siento! Que sorpresa! Qué bueno es que pudiste escapar!... wow que linda que estas!".- dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, se veía muy adorable vestida de muchacho

"El abuelo Williams me dio este regalo más un disfraz de Julieta…esta excelente no?".- explico Candy mientras modelaba el disfraz

"Vaya! Que preciso que es el tío abuelo además tienes otra más que agradecerle"

"Que cosa?".- pregunto con mucha curiosidad Candy

"Que hizo que la Tía abuela no viniera… al parecer ella fue a hacer un encargo para él!".-

"Enserio? Qué buena suerte!".- dijo Candy saltando de la alegría de no tener que ver a la tía abuela y que ella no se enterara de que no había participado en el festival

"Candy eres tú?".- dijo una tímida Patty, había ido a buscar a Annie pero al no encontrarla decidió regresar con Stear, se sorprendió el parecido de ese muchacho con Candy

"Si Patty soy yo! Pero habla más bajo que me pueden descubrir!".- dijo mientras la abrazaba

"Lo siento Candy".- le respondió el abrazo

"Oigan chicos… no han visto a Terry?".- pregunto Candy a sus amigos mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a su pareja soñada

"A mi me pareció verlo hace un rato… entro y miro por todos lados y luego… se fue".- conto Stear

"Si… pero antes que se vaya Eliza se le acerco, pero a penas y hablaron dos palabras".- dijo Patty

"Eliza?... bueno al menos no se quedo".- dijo un poco fastidiada de que siempre que Terry apareciera Eliza se entrometiera.-"Bueno chicos… los dejo bailar… yo me voy a vestir de Julieta! Los veo luego"

"Adiós!".- dijeron Patty y Stear al mismo tiempo mientras veían como su amiga Candy se alejaba de ellos

"Stear! Patty! Candy no esta en su habitación!".- dijo Ryan que habia llegado segundos después de que Candy se fuera

"Enserio? Donde podrá estar?".- pregunto en un tono un poco burlon Stear

"Quizas viste mal y si esta allí".- dijo Patty dando una mirada complice a Stear

"No! No estaba".- afirmo Ryan

* * *

…

Candy salió cuidadosamente del salón y corrió hacia la segunda colina de Pony para ponerse el otro disfraz que el tío abuelo Williams le había dejado, abrió la caja cuidadosamente y saco el hermoso vestido de Julieta que había dentro, se quito cuidadosamente el traje de romeo para no arruinarlo y se puso el vestido de Julieta, era un lindo vestido rojo con toques blancos y había una hermosa peluca de color castaño que sin duda la haría resaltar de entre todas las invitadas al baile…

"Ahora seré Julieta… tengo que aprovechar al máximo este baile… desearía tener un espejo en este momento seguramente me veo preciosa vestida de Julieta! Jajaja".- rio ante su ocurrencia sin saber que alguien la observaba desde lo alto de una rama del gran árbol

"jajaja".- rio Terry por la ocurrencia que acababa de decir su querida pecosa, se lazo ágilmente desde la rama y cayo sin problemas en el pasto, se acerco a ella con determinación, y como cuando una fiera acorrala a su presa la dejo atrapada entre su cuerpo y el árbol, puso sus manos y brazos a cada lado de su cabeza sin darle oportunidad de que huya

"Terry!".- fue lo único que pudo decir para luego quedarse atrapada entre el cuerpo de Terry y el árbol que estaba detrás de ella

"Así que Tarzán pecosa se transforma en Julieta cuando le conviene… quien lo hubiera pensando".- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y mirando fijamente a sus seductores labios

"Terry…".- dijo petrificada, como había ansiado este momento, este encuentro, cuando había deseado que Terry la besara… y ahora estaba a punto de suceder

"Y si… te vez preciosa".- dijo Terry a tan solo unos milímetros de sus labios, cerró los ojos y olio el adictivo perfume de su pecosa, una mezcla de rosas y flores… tan adictivo

El estaba a tan solo milímetros de sus labios, se dio cuenta de que Terry la había estado espiando y la había visto desvestirse.- "Terry! Me viste cuando me cambiaba de ropa?".- se alarmo e hizo que se separara poniendo sus brazos entre los cuerpos de ambos

"Tranquilízate pecosa… te vi pero no te mire".- dijo sin descaro alguno, en realidad si la había visto y mirado mientras se cambiaba, su bien formado cuerpo bajo una fajita y una falda muy delgada habían hecho que perdería el control por un instante y había estado a punto de bajar de esa rama y besarla con tanta pasión y amor, pero se contuvo, no era la forma que desea que esto sucedería, Candy se merecía algo mucho mejor, se merecía un futuro mejor… además si es que le decía a Candy la verdad… no viviría para contarlo,

"Eres… eres…!".- dijo muy enojada la pecosa por el descaro y lo sínico que podía ser su querido Terry

"Un mirón mi adorada Julieta?".- dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia y la miraba seductoramente

"Eres Terrible Terry!".- dijo y luego le dio un manotazo en la cabeza aprovechando que estaba haciendo una reverencia

"Au pecosa!".- dijo Terry mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que le había dado la pecosa

"jaja bien merecido te lo tienes!".- dijo fingiendo indignación

"Y dime Candy como conseguiste esos disfraces?".- dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre el árbol para poder ver bien el disfraz que tenía su pecosa

"El tío abuelo me los dio! No te parece increíble?".- dijo mientras estiraba un poco el vestido y lo modelaba para Terry

"Te vez preciosa".- dijo Terry que la miraba hipnotizado… sin duda se veía como una diosa… era una hechicera que lo había embrujado para que la amara por siempre

"Gracias".- dijo avergonzada por la mirada tan intensa que Terry le daba, y de pronto a lo lejos ambos escucharon que una melodía conocida para ellos se aproximaba a sus oídos, recuerdos de aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron en el barco, y aquel inolvidable primer baile se colaban en sus mentes

"Linda música verdad? Me concede el honor princesa Julieta?".- dijo y le hizo una reverencia extendiendo su mano derecha para invitar a bailar a la Julieta de su vida

"Por supuesto mi querido Romeo".- tomo su mano y comenzaron a bailar mirándose fijamente a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras para trasmitir todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, con tan solo una mirada, todo estaba claro y entendido

"El césped tan verde, los rayos de sol cayendo, es Terry quien está conmigo… haciendo que mi corazón palpite a mil por hora… su rostro es tan dulce y tan alegre".- pensó Candy

"Recuerdas cuando bailamos este mismo baile?".- pregunto Terry mientras recordaba aquel baile que sucedió hacia ya mucho tiempo en un barco

"Claro que lo recuerdo… como podría olvidarlo?".- cerro lo ojos y a su mente revivió aquel momento tan feliz que vivió con Terry… pero al mismo tiempo, vino a su mente un recuerdo muy lejano… estaba en un baile también, pero ella era más pequeña de lo que era ahora, y su pareja no era Terry sino… su querido Anthony, con el había bailado esta misma canción cuando por primera vez en su vida asistió a un baile…

"Te sucede algo?".- pregunto Terry al ver que su mirada se tornaba muy triste y pareciera como si estuviera recordando algo

"Esta melodía… la baile por primera vez con Anthony…".- dijo Candy muy triste por este recuerdo, de pronto Terry se detuvo intempestivamente haciendo que Candy trastabillara y estuviera a punto caer, se sujeto de las solapas de la chaqueta de Terry para evitar una caída.- "Porque te detienes de repente? Que pasa Terry?"

En la mirada de Terry se irradiaba fuego mientras las palabras de Candy aun retumbaban en su mente, se sentía pésimo cada vez que Candy lo comparara con Anthony… y ahora… en este momento tan especial para ambos, lo volvía a hacer, estaba sumamente enojado y se aseguraría de que nunca más lo volviera a comparar… rodeo con ambos brazos y con más fuerza de la necesaria la pequeña cintura de la pecosa y la acerco hacia él sin importar la mirada asombrada que ella ponía, soltó una mano de su cintura y la llevo hacia la cabeza de la pecosa y la acerco con brusquedad a la suya, y sin previo aviso, tomo posesión de sus labios de manera agresiva y posesiva, quería hacerle sentir la diferencia entre él y su querido Anthony… repetidas veces hizo intromisión en la boca de su pecosa para probar su embriagante sabor haciendo caso omiso a los temblores que ella sufría, la acorralo contra el árbol y apoyo su cuerpo contra el de ella para evitar que ella huyera, el beso se intensificaba cada vez más, una de las manos de Terry empezó a deslizarse por uno de los costados de Candy recorriendo sus suaves curvas haciendo que se estremeciera y fue cuando Candy reacciono, se empezó a resistir a la pasión y casi brutalidad con la que Terry la había tomado y besando, puso sus brazos entre los cuerpos de ellos tratando inútilmente de separarlo de ella… Terry notando que Candy quería separarse de él dejo de besar sus labios y descendió por su mentón y su barbilla para tomar posesión de su cuello haciendo que Candy emitiera gemidos de placer por los mordiscos que este le daba, el aliento de Terry le quemaba la piel cada vez que recibía un beso de él, haciendo que ya no tenga la voluntad para alejarse de él, no podía detenerlo... cada vez las caricias y besos se fueron intensificando haciendo que Terry se excitara a sobre manera, se pego mucha mas a Candy, como si eso fuera posible, y con una mano ascendió por su vientre muy despacio y suavemente hasta llegar a su pecho haciendo que su mano se deslice hacia la curva de su seno, esta caricia hizo reaccionar a Candy y con las fuerzas que le quedaban empujo a Terry para que se separara de ella y lo logro… una vez que estaban separados se acerco a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada…

"Que te ocurre!".- dijo entre jadeos.- "Eres un idiota!".- retrocedió un par de pasos al ver la mirada que Terry le daba

"Deja de compararme con Anthony… acaso el te besaba de esa manera?".- se acerco mas a ella y la tomo por los hombros

"Cállate Terry! Eres un canalla!".- lo empujo para separarlo de ella, se estaba comportando como un idiota en estos momentos…

"Acaso te imaginas que es lo que siento yo cada vez que haces esto? Deja de comprarme con un muerto!".- dijo con el corazón en la mano, ella no comprendía que se sentía que era desplego a un nivel inferior al ser comparado con alguien tan perfecto como Anthony…

"Basta Terry!".- suplico Candy

"Anthony esta muerto! Y los muertos no regresan!".- dijo muy oscamente

"No quiero escucharte!".- se llevo ambas manos a los oídos para dejar de oírlo

Terry se acerco a ella y la tomo con fuerza de la mano arrastrándola para que lo siguiera.- "Ven conmigo! Voy a conseguir que te olvides de él para siempre, lo hare salir de tu alma! LO JURO!".- habían llegado por fin al establo y abrió la puerta de una patada haciendo que los caballos que estaban ahí dentro se pusieran a relinchar

"Terry déjame marcharme! Terry! Por favor no me gustan los caballos!".- se quedo paralizada al ver a los caballos relinchar, la muerte de Anthony vino a su mente como un recuerdo demasiado vivo aun en ella.- "Cuidado Anthony! No montes ese caballo!".- dijo en apenas un susurro

"Vamos Candy! SUBE!".- Terry con mucha brusquedad, la jalo hacia el subiéndola al caballo contra su voluntad y luego el subió poniéndose a su fiel corcel Theodora colocándose detrás de ella de la pecosa.- "VAMOS THEODORA! ARRE!".- le dio un golpe al caballo y salió del establo rápidamente… haciendo que Candy se asustara y cerrara los ojos

"El ruido de los cascos… aquel día también".- pensó.- "No Terry! Déjame bajar!".- suplico para luego intentar lanzarse fuera del caballo pero fue detenida por el fuerte agarre del brazo de Terry que la tenia sujeta.- "Anthony no montes ese caballo! Cuidado!".- dijo mientras cabalgaban a lo largo del jardín del colegio, mientras todos los recuerdos volvían a su mente mientras iban siendo dejado atrás cada vez que el caballo avanzaba.- "Basta Terry! Déjame bajar!"

"Deja de llorar y de gritar su nombre! Anthony no vendrá el ha muerto! No te podrá ayudar!"

"Las hojas del bosque, el olor… todo es como aquel día".- pensó la pecosa, giro su rostro y lo oculto en el pecho de Terry, todos los recuerdos sobre los momentos previos de la muerte de su adorado Anthony venían a ella, lo felices que estaban, la carrera, la mama zorra y su cría… .- "TERRY BASTA!"

"Llama a Anthony tanto como quieras! Esta muerto y no volverá! No puede volver!".- hizo que Theodora fuera aun mas rápido, tenía que ayudar a Candy sea como sea, y este era el momento

"Déjame bajar".- dijo entre lagrimas, llorando sobre el pecho de Terry sujetándose muy fuertemente

"Esta muerto debes olvidarlo entiendes?"

Una imagen de un Anthony sujetando una dulce Candy vino a su mente, ella corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo pero se desvaneció apenas y ella llego a su frente… era el momento de que debía olvidarlo, dejar ese sufrimiento en el pasado, para dar pase al futuro… debía olvidar y resignarse

"Candy... olvídalo tienes que olvidar".- dijo Terry dejando de hablarle tan fuerte y agresivamente a pasar a hablar más calmada y compresivamente, disminuyo la velocidad con la que iba Theodora y volvió a hablar.- "Abre los ojos Candy y mira a tu alrededor… descarga el peso de tu corazón y permite la entrada de una nueva luz porque estas viva… nosotros estamos vivos y tienes que seguir adelante… no mires hacia atrás, mira hacia adelante, mira siempre hacia adelante… debes dejar ese pasado que te impide seguir hacia el futuro Candy"

Despejo su rostro del pecho de Terry y miro el camino hacia el que se dirigían, vio el paisaje que los rodeaba, la luz del sol, los pájaros, el verde de los arboles, la primavera le daba la bienvenida a su corazón que había estado tan apegado al pasado.- "Es verdad… puedo ser el calor del sol… tu calor… la primavera rodeándonos… todo se ve con mas color ahora"

"Anthony esta muerto… pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos, tenemos que seguir viviendo como los arboles y el pasto… arroja ese peso de tu corazón que lo has llevado por tanto tiempo Candy"

A cada paso que daban Candy sentía que ese peso se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, se sentía diferente, sentía que el mundo le daba la bienvenida luego de haber estado en una oscuridad profunda… agradeció al cielo que por fin se liberara de esa tristeza y que además, haya alguien como Terry en su vida para ayudarla…

"Te amo".- dijo Terry, la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él y le dio un beso en su cabeza

"Te amo".- acaricio los brazos de su querido Terry que rodeaban su pequeña cintura

* * *

….

"Archie! Annie!".- grito Stear que venía junto a Patty muy preocupados

"Que pasa hermano?".- pregunto Archie que conversaba muy amenamente con Annie

"Annie! Has visto a Candy".- pregunto Patty

"No Patty para nada".- respondió

"Me preocupa mucho parece que Eliza se ha dado cuenta de su juego".- dijo Stear

"Enserio?".- dijeron Archie y Annie al mismo tiempo

"Si y por Patty y yo la estábamos buscando"

"Annie vamos a averiguar que sabe Eliza".- dijo Patty

"De acuerdo! Mientras ustedes busquen a Candy".- dijo Annie

"Está bien!".- dijeron los dos hermanos

* * *

…

Había pasado ya casi una hora luego de lo sucedido con el caballo y ambos pensaban que habían pasado años, se encontraban sentados muy juntos en la segunda colina mirando el horizonte, ninguno dijo una sola palabra durante todo ese tiempo, disfrutaban el silencio que había, cada uno reconociendo lo que su corazón sentía en ese instante y los pensamientos que cruzaban en su mente

"En un día así fui de picnic…".- levanto la vista hacia el cielo como si estuviera viendo pasar ese momento frente a sus ojos.- "Tenía 3 o 4 años, no recuerdo bien, yo estaba jugando y recuerdo claramente las caras sonrientes de mis padres… fue el único día que pase bien con un cielo tan hermoso y además… es el único recuerdo feliz que tengo y a veces vuelve a mi mente".- sonrió suavemente al terminar de contarle su recuerdo a Candy

"Eleanor Baker ella debe ser hermosa y estoy segura que era una mama tierna y cariñosa".- pensó Candy imaginándose como podría haber sido la mama de Terry.- "Es un hermoso recuerdo".- dijo Candy ya más animada ya que por fin Terry se empezaba a abrir poco a poco a ella contándole cosas de su vida…

"Pero es uno solo… un solo buen recuerdo".- dijo dando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos por un momento

"Algún día te bastara… yo en cambio no tengo ninguno… prométeme que algún día iremos de picnic si?".- dijo mientras cambiaba de posición para poder mirarlo a la cara y verlo con ojos de suplica… en realidad le entusiasmaba la idea de ir de picnic con él

"Candy…".- la miro perplejo, no podía creer que fuera siempre tan buena y optimista, siempre mostrando una sonrisa.- "Lo prometo".- le sonrió cálidamente

Estaba asombrada por las actitudes que tenia Terry, hace un momento fue rudo y ahora estaba siendo tan bueno y amable… sabia que lo ocurrido anteriormente lo había hecho para ayudarla y se lo agradecería siempre.- "Parece como si hubiéramos estado aquí por muchos años no te parece? Será mejor que regresemos al baile"

"Pero Julieta… estas en un estado lamentable".- dijo viendo que el hermoso vestido estaba todo manchado de barro, alzo un poco más la vista y vio que su brazo estaba sangrando y se alarmo.- "Estas sangrando y parece que empeora".- saco un largo pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo coloco rodeando la herida para contener el sangrado.- "Te hice daño? Segura te lo hiciste con una rama cuando cabalgábamos"

"No te preocupes… estoy bien".- dijo mientras veía embelesada como Terry vendaba la herida

"Ya está…".- dijo mientras terminaba de amarrar la venda.- "Sé que estuve muy rudo hace un momento pero no me arrepiento Candy".- dijo poniéndose de pie y estiro la mano para ayudar a Candy a ponerse de pie y así estar al mismo nivel

"Y yo te agradezco que lo hayas hecho".- se acerco a él y le dio un suave y corto beso en su mejilla muy cerca de su labio mientras que Terry rodeaba con su brazo su espalda muy delicadamente sonriendo ampliamente por aquel gesto que estaba teniendo Candy con él…

"Candy! Candy!"

"Eh?".- se tuvo que separar de Terry para poder ver alrededor y así saber de quienes provenían esas voces

"Parece que son MIS primos".- dijo sarcásticamente Terry haciendo una mueca de fastidio

"jaja ay Terry!".- sonrió al ver la cara de frustración que tenía su querido rebelde por haber sido interrumpidos, nuevamente escucho que sus primos la llamaban así que decidió decirles responderles.- "Aquí estoy!"

"Candy! Donde te habías metido!".- dijo Stear tratando de recuperar el aliento… estaba en pésima forma

"Que le sucedió a tu vestido?".- pregunto muy enojado Archie al ver el estado en que Candy se encontraba, no había duda de que algo le había hecho ese salvaje a Candy

"Ah? Eh… pues…".- dijo un poco nerviosa mientras veía su vestido y levantaba la vista mirando hacia Terry

"Acaso este idiota te hizo algo?".- se acerco Archie peligrosamente a Terry

"A quien llamas idiota!".- se adelanto también para hacerle frente

"Calma Archie! Yo me caí a un charco eso es todo! Para ya!".- Candy alarmada se puso entre los 2 para detener la posible pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar

"Si hermano será mejor que pares!".- dijo sujetando de un brazo a su hermano.- "Candy será mejor que vayamos al salón… creemos que quizás Eliza te haya descubierto… Annie y Patty están averiguando!"

"Qué?".- dijeron alarmados tanto Terry como Candy

"Sera mejor que vayamos a ver pecosa".- dijo Terry preocupado de que la pudieran descubrir

"Si… pero un momento debo ponerme la peluca".- se agacho y abrió la caja para sacar la peluca, se la acomodo bien para sujetarla y así no se saliera, se sacudió el vestido para quitar el barro, lo estiro un poco y después de un par de minutos estuvo lista para salir.- Listo vamos!"

* * *

…

"Que quieren ustedes dos?".- dijo en tono de fastidio Eliza al ver que Patty y Annie se acercaban a ella

"Nada Eliza… solo queríamos hacerte un poco de compañía".- explico Annie tratando de sonar normal

"Como estará su querida amiga la huérfana? Pobrecita se esta perdiendo del baile"

"Eh… si es una pena".- dijo Patty mirando a Annie un poco nerviosa

"Terry y yo hemos estado bailando tanto… así que díganle a su amiga que no se haga muchas esperanzas".- mintió Eliza

"Si Eliza".- dijeron al mismo tiempo las 2 amigas, sabían q ella mentía pero le seguirían el juego

"Quizás mas tarde le haga una visita"

"Eh?"

"Pero ahora disfrutare del baile y buscare a mi querido Terry".- se alejo de ellas para buscar a su querido Terry

"Te ayudaremos!"

* * *

…..

"Nosotros iremos a buscar a Patty y a Annie para saber que averiguaron".- Stear llevándose a su hermano, no quería que ocurriera ningún otro conflicto entre el y Terry

"Está bien chicos gracias!".- dijo Candy mientras veía alejarse a sus primos

"Sera mejor que vaya con ellos… quieres venir o te quedas aquí?".- pregunto Terry, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, pero debía ir a averiguar que había pasado para poder así bailar tranquilo con Candy

"Me quedare… no demoraras cierto?".- dijo Candy, quería ver un rato el salón, probar los bocaditos y tomar un poco de ponche, con todo este ajetreo del cambio de disfraces no había podido hacerlo

"Ire lo mas rápido posible mi princesa Julieta".- tomo su mano derecha y le dio un suave beso en el dorso, le hizo una reverencia y se alejo rápidamente para averiguar que había sucedido

"Te esperare aquí mi adorado Romeo".- dijo antes de que se marchara

"Ya vuelvo".- se despidió Terry ya alejado de ella

"Pero que bonito que esta todo!".- dijo mirando a su alrededor, la decoración era simplemente hermosa y todo estaba muy bien organizado.- "Creo que comeré un poco de postre!".- se acerco a la mesa de bocaditos y tomo unos cuantos que devoro al instante.- "Esta deliciosos!"

"Me concedería esta pieza señorita?"

"Eh… claro!".- empezó a bailar con aquel joven una música muy alegre, pero lamentablemente como siempre sucedía… termino pisando al pobre chico, golpeándolo con la larga trenza que tenía su peluca y volviéndolo a pisar nuevamente.- "Lo siento! No quise pisarte!"

"Pero que Julieta mas malvada! Espero que seas mas gentil conmigo".- dijo Terry, había estado observando muy divertido como Candy hacia sufrir a aquel pobre chico que había tenido la mala suerte de bailar con ella

"Terry!"

"Me concedes el honor?".- le hizo una reverencia, tomo su mano derecha para invitarla a bailar

"Si".- para su suerte empezó a tocar una melodía mucho más suave que les permitía disfrutar del contacto entre ellos, se dirigieron casi al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar sin dejar de mirarse ni por un instante.- "Tu corbata…".- Candy empezó a jugar con su corbata que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, no podía resistir, se veía sumamente atractivo asi como se veía… era sumamente guapo

"Me apretaba un poco así que decidí sacármela".- dijo señalando la corbata y haciendo un gesto indicando que la estaba ahorcando esa pequeña corbata

"jaja Ya veo".- rio graciosamente ante la mueca que había hecho su querido Terry

"Además así me encuentras mas irresistible no es así?... AUUU!".- trato de ponerse arrogante con Candy pero fue sorprendido por un fuerte pisotón que el creyó ya le había destrozado el pie

"jaja eso te pasa por grosero!".- rio abiertamente por el gesto de profundo dolor que Terry acababa de poner

"Pecosa quieres dejarme cojo no es asi?".- dijo mientras intentaba sujetarse su pie herido y asegurarse de que estaba ahí, la pecosa condenada si que pisaba muy fuerte

"jaja y dime Terry que fue lo que averiguaste?".- dijo una vez que Terry pudo pisar nuevamente y se habian puesto a bailar nuevamente

"Pues al parecer no sabe nada… pero quiere visitarte mas tarde".- dijo sin mostrar preocupación

"Enserio?... será mejor que vaya al cuarto de meditación".- dijo deteniéndose intempestivamente dispuesta a salir corriendo

"No te preocupes, Annie y Patty nos avisaran cuando ella quiera ir a hacerte una visita".- explico Terry para detenerla y asi no se fuera corriendo

"Qué bueno!".- dijo feliz

"Así que podremos disfrutar un poco más del festival no crees?".- dijo dándole una mirada cargada de amor

"Terry…".- dijo su nombre en un suspiro, estar cerca de él la hacía muy ´feliz. Pareciera como si ambos estuvieran en una burbuja, bailaron durante largo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse un instante, ellos sentían como si estuvieran solo en ese salón, sin duda este seria uno de sus recuerdos favoritos en un futuro…futuro que sin dudarlo vivirían juntos… no se dieron cuenta por cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi, hasta que una pareja continua sin querer los golpeo levemente e hizo que reaccionaran, rieron por que acababa de suceder y siguieron bailando…

"Nunca había venido a un festival del colegio sabes?".- conto Terry, nunca le habia interesado venir a un festival, no le llamaba la atención este tipo de cosas, estar con tanta gente que solo se jactaba de lo rica que era y eso era lo único que les importaba… pura frivolidad… pero… desde que conoció a Candy, todo fue diferente, ella no era como las otras chicas… no… ella era mucho mejor sin duda

"Nunca?".- pregunto extrañada

"No… nunca haba habido un motivo".- dijo mirándola a los ojos

"Y ahora si lo hay?"- pregunto mientras se iba poniendo sus mejillas coloradas

"Si".- quiso acercarse para darle un beso pero recordó que estaban en el colegio y tuvo que detener su deseo

"Me alegra que mi primer festival la este pasando contigo".- dijo Candy

"Y habrán muchos más".- dijo Terry, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esto sucediera en realidad

"Si… muchos más".- dijo Candy, algo en su corazón le decía que quizás este sea el único festival al que asistiría pero alejo esos sentimientos y pensó que quizás haya un futuro mejor para ambos

* * *

…..

"Quien es esa que baila con Terry?".- pregunto Luisa mirando hacia donde estaba Terry

"Sera la famosa novia?".- Eliza estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas, como era posible que estuviera con esa chica, tenia la esperanza de que eso de la novia haya sido una mentira, pero comprobó que todo era cierto

"Asi que si era cierto!".- dijo Luisa

"Vamos Luisa… es momento de hacer una visita a la huérfana".- dijo Eliza, si ella estaba sufriendo por esto, sin duda haría que Candy también sufra,

* * *

…..

"Corre Candy! Ya estamos cerca!".- dijo Terry mientras corrian de techo en techo para llegar hacia la ventana del cuarto de meditación

"Ya no puedo mas! Los zapatos me matan".- dijo Candy muy agitada, habia empezado a correr desde que salieron del salón, el traje le pesaba y los zapatos le hacían doler, sin duda era el peor momento para pegar una carrera

"Vamos! Si no te tendre que cargar y estas muy pesada!".- dijo tratando de animarla a que siga corriendo, ya faltaba poco para llegar

"jaja si no estuviera tan cansada te golpearía Terry"

"Vamos corre que ya casi llegamos!"

* * *

…

"Pero hermana dejaran salir a Candy?".- pregunto Patty tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo haciendo retrasar a la hermana Grey

"No interrumpan niñas… parece que ocultan algo, si la señorita White no esta en su habitación estará en graves problemas!".- sentencio la rectora

* * *

…

"Llegamos! Ven Candy te ayudare a subir!".- saco la ventaba cuidadosamente tratando de que no se rompa, tomo a Candy por la cintura y la elevo para que pudiera llegar a la ventana.- "Acuestate rápido que ahí vienen!... dame la peluca!".- Candy rápidamente se saco la peluca y se bajo las mangas del vestido para que no se notara que tenia un disfraz.

"Toma Terry".- le dio la peluca y Terry puso la ventana muy rápidamente antes de que las hermanas entraran a su habitación

* * *

…..

"Señorita Candice White Andley!"

"Si hermana".- dijo Candy fingiendo que recién se acababa de despertar

"He decidido que puede bajar al evento final del festival… la hermana Margaret ira a buscarla cuando sea el momento!".- la rectora miro alrededor y comprobó que todo estaba en orden

"Enserio? Gracias hermana!".- dijo Candy tan solo sentándose y cubriéndose con la manta de la cama

"Hola Candy!".- dijeron sus amigas que aparecieron por detrás de la hermana Grey

"Hola Chicas!... Eliza".- saludo Candy con aire de superioridad a su querida Eliza mientras que ella estaba furiosa

* * *

…

"Tuvimos suerte eh pecosa!".- una vez que las hermanas se hubieran ido, decidió entrar, se habia quedado todo el rato que estuvieron ellas esperando a que cerraran la puerta para que apareciera

"Si! No sabes cuánto tuve q disimular para que no se notara mi agitación!".- explico Candy

"jaja".- rieron juntos por lo que acababan de pasar

"Bueno será mejor que te espere a bajo… la hermana Margaret ya no tarda en venir por ti".- dijo Terry, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

"Esta bien te veo abajo Romeo".- le guiño un ojo a Terry mientras veía como salía por la ventana

"Nos vemos mi adorada Julieta".- se despidió Terry

* * *

Notas:

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chicas! por fin llego el festival! que tal les parecio? para las q han leido el manda... lo he basado en eso :D ojala y les haya gustado q candy ya haya superado lo de anthony! :D bueno no se olviden de mandar reviews y muchas gracias por los que he recibido! un beso enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

psd: ESTE SI ME SALIO LARGO! :D o no?


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX**

Candy había sido sacada de su encierro un rato después de su encuentro con Terry… la hermana Margaret la había ido a buscar a su habitación y caminaron en silencio hacia el gran jardín donde se terminaban de colocar maderas para dar comienzo con la fogata que simbolizaban el cierre del festival de mayo. Una vez que llegaron allí la hermana Margaret se despidió de Candy y se alejo para ayudar en lo que faltara para comenzar la fogata… mientras que Candy, empezaba a mirar a todos lados buscando unos ojos azules profundos que tanto le hacían falta ver, miro hacia todos lados sin éxito y a lo lejos vio que cuatro jóvenes alzaban sus manos para captar su atención… eran sus primos que estaban felices de verla ahí por fin libre, Candy respondió el saludo alzando su mano y regalándoles una dulce sonrisa, luego miro fijamente a Annie y solo haciendo la mímica con sus labios pronuncio el nombre de su querido Terry… Annie le respondió del mismo modo tratando de decirle que no lo había visto, Candy se entristeció y siguió buscándolo con la mirada, de pronto su corazón latió desbocadamente como si el sintiera que había llegado su dueño, giro un poco la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos ojos que tanto había estado buscando, Terry se encontraba alejado de la multitud pero era visible su presencia, así que, sigilosamente, fue acercándose a él poco a poco para que nadie se diera cuenta, se detuvo por un instante cuando escucho a la hermana Grey comenzar su discurso de cierre, pero a los segundos siguientes, continuo con su camino hacia la persona más importante para ella.

"Debo decir que estoy más que complacida por el comportamiento que han tenido todos ustedes… además que por primera vez hemos logrado reunir a todos los alumnos de la institución… doy por finalizado el festival de Mayo"

"Bravo!"

"Qué pena!"

"Noo!"

Eran las frases que se escuchaba que decían todos los alumnos reunidos alrededor de la fogata para dar por terminado el vibrante festival de mayo, todos estaban muy emocionados y tristes a la vez ya que el único día divertido en aquella cárcel estaba por terminar… y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos con la fogata un par de enamorados se acercaba sigilosamente el uno al otro…

"Hola pecosa".- dijo Terry cuando por fin llego a estar al lado de su pecosa, sin dejar de mirar la fogata le regalo una sonrisa seductora de lado

"Hola malcriado".- sonrió muy abiertamente y mirándolo solamente de reojo

"Me extrañaste?".- se acerco un poco más a ella y tomo su majo delicadamente

"Mucho".- respondió a aquella caricia tomándolo de la mano firmemente

"Yo a ti mas".-volteo finalmente a verla, gracias al brillo de la fogata se veía muy hermosa, su cabello parecía aun mas rubio y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar aun mas, a penas y habían dejado de verse unos 15 minutos pero para el había pasado una eternidad, no sabía en qué momento, ni como sucedió, pero estar con Candy ya era una necesidad para él…esta total y completamente enamorado de ella

"Terry…".- dijo en un suspiro mirándolo amorosamente a los ojos, su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente y pequeñas descargas eléctricas empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo comenzando por su mano… que Terry tomara su mano o la mirara a los ojos hacia que sintiera miles de diferentes sensaciones que para ella eran aún desconocidas… pero de algo no había duda… lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo

* * *

….

Habían pasado ya un par de días después de aquel inolvidable festival de mayo, el clima de Londres iba mejorando cada día subiendo la temperatura poco a poco dando la bienvenida al verano, todos los alumnos estaban emocionados por la llegada del verano que significaba la llegada de su tan ansiada libertad… por fin llegarían las vacaciones, de otra cosa no se hablaba por los pasillos del colegio… pero a un par de enamorados aquellas noticias no llegaban aun a sus oídos, Candy y Terry se encontraron cada día y cada horario libre en su colina favorita, él la ayudaba a veces con las tareas o hablaban sobre cosas del pasado de Candy… a ella le encantaba contarle las historias de su infancia, sobre el hogar de Pony, sus dos madres, sus amigos, los niños del hogar… las travesuras que hacía con Stear, Archie y Anthony cuando eran niños, como fue que la adoptaron y las maldades que Eliza y Neal le hicieron pasar… Terry prestaba mucha atención a todo lo que Candy le contaba, a veces cerraba los ojos para tratar de imaginar cómo había sido ella de pequeña, le hubiera encantando haberla visto crecer en un lugar así… algunas veces sentía deseos de haber tenido aunque sea la mitad del amor que a ella le brindaron sus dos madres, pero estaba feliz de que ella a pesar de todo, nunca se mostrara triste, ella siempre tenia una sonrisa para todo, era una chica muy optimista… nunca se hubiera imaginado que siendo como es, hubiera tenido una historia tan triste… se prometió que haría lo posible para que ella nunca sufriera y sea siempre feliz… de cuando en cuando le preguntaba cosas pero siempre prefería escucharla… era sin duda una muy buena narradora y le causaba mucha gracia las caras que ponía al contar sus historias… hacia que cada vez mas la quisiera y mucho… luego de verse siempre la acompaña hasta el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación con mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos…

A la mañana siguiente Candy se levanto con el tiempo justo para ir a clases, se vistió en menos de 2 minutos y se peino en su camino hacia el salón de clases… respiro aliviada al darse cuenta de que la hermana Sofía aun no había llegado al salón, saludo a sus amigas Annie y Patty y tomo asiento en su lugar ubicado entre sus dos amigas

"Buen día chicas!".- saludo Candy a sus dos amigas para luego tomar asiento en su lugar del salón

"Buenos días Candy".- dijeron en coro sus dos amigas

"Menos mal que no llegaba la hermana!".- dijo Candy aliviada mientras hacia un gesto como si se estuviera secando el sudor de la frente

"Es cierto Candy! Estuve tocando tu puerta y no me respondías!".- le dijo Patty, ella se había levantado temprano como siempre y le toco la puerta a Candy para que se despertara y por ingenuidad, pensó que con los fuertes toques que le dio a su puerta creyó que se había levantado

"Enserio? Lo siento Patty".- dijo muy avergonzada sonrojándose levemente, había estado desvelada durante casi toda la noche que cuando se quedo dormida nada la despertaba

"jaja duermes muy profundamente eh".- dijo Patty dándole un suave codazo

"Como un tronco!".- dijo Annie elevando sus manos al cielo graciosamente

"jaja Annie!".- rio Candy por lo que había dicho su amiga

"Buenos días Señoritas".- dijo la hermana Sofía una vez que entro al salón

"Buen día hermana!".- todas las alumnas se pusieron de pie y saludaron en coro a la hermana

"Tomen asiento… el día de hoy debo hacerles un importante anuncio antes de iniciar la clase"

"Qué será?" "De que querrá hablarnos la hermana?" "Seguro de las vacaciones".- comentaban las alumnas muy emocionadas por el anuncio que les iba a hacer la hermana

"Silencio niñas! Como ustedes sabrán las vacaciones ya están muy cerca y como todos los años el Real Colegio San Pablo pone a disposición su villa en Escocia para que se realice la escuela de verano…. Silencio silencio!... todas aquellas que estén interesadas pueden inscribirse con la hermana Margaret".- explico

"Oh que emocionante!"

"Si!"

"Que pena me ire a Francia!".- comento una chica pelirroja

"Eliza tu iras a Escocia?".- pregunto Luisa a su inseparable amiga

"No lo se aún… quizás vaya a América".- respondió soberbiamente como ella solo sabía hacerlo.- "Y tu Candy? Iras al orfanato no es asi?".- pregunto a la pecosa con desprecio

"Eso seria grandioso! Si quieres puedes venir Eliza".- dijo Candy tratando de sonar lo más amable y burlona que podía

"Aj".- giro su rostro una muy indignada Eliza

"jiji".- rieron las tres amigas

"Yo ire a la escuela de verano… y tu Patty?".- comento Annie

"Si yo también será muy divertido! Porque no vienes Candy?".- pregunto Patty

"Enserio quisiera ir a América".- dijo Candy… aunque aun no estaba muy segura de esto, quería ver el hogar nuevamente pero la escuela de verano también llamaba mucho su atención

"Oh… bueno no importa el próximo año será".- dijo Annie un poco triste de que su amiga no quisiera ir a Escocia

"Si! El próximo año!".- dijo Patty secundando lo que había dicho Annie

"Bueno señoritas es momento de comenzar la clase! Espero que todas hayan traído su tejido ya casi terminado!"

"Cuando termine la clase vamos a la colina".- susurro Candy a sus amigas para que la hermana no las escuchara

"Si".- dijeron ellas

* * *

…

"Que hermoso cielo!... ya comenzara el verano… el hogar de Pony… como me gustaría ir ahí".- dijo Candy que se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto de la segunda colina de Pony junto con sus inseparables amigas Annie y Patty

"A mí también me gustaría!".- dijo Annie mientras miraba al horizonte recordando su infancia junto a Candy

"Yo quisiera conocerlo".- dijo Patty… por lo que había escuchado de sus dos amigas todo parecía ser tan bonito y la curiosidad se despertó en ella

"Algún día iremos chicas todas juntas!".- prometió Candy

"Sería muy divertido!".- dijo Annie mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga Candy

"Si!".- dijo Patty también mientras tomaba la mano de sus dos amigas

"Terry se pelea!".- escucharon a lo lejos junto con muchos murmullos que la pecosa no pudo entender

"Escucharon eso chicas?".- pregunto alarmada levantándose de golpe

"Parece que hay una pelea".- dijo Annie preocupada levantándose también

"Parece que Terry se está pelando!".- dijo muy sorprendida Patty imitando a sus amigas dispuestas a ir a buscar el lugar de la pelea

"Terry! Vamos a ver!".- dijo Candy sumamente preocupada, su corazón se detuvo el instante en que escucho que Terry se peleaba… porque Terry siempre debía estar buscando problemas?, en su mente pidió a dios que no le pasara nada malo, corrió junto a sus amigas colina abajo mirando a todos lados para saber de donde provenían esos gritos, cuando estaban ya lejos de la colina vieron que una multitud se amontonaba muy cerca de ahí, corrieron y pudieron ver que los que se peleaban eran Archie y Terry

"Candy! Annie! Patty! TERRY Y ARCHIE SE ESTAN PELEANDO!".- grito el mayor de los Cornwell mientras se acercaba a las chicas

"Oh dios mío!".- dijo Annie al borde de las lagrimas

"Terry!".- Candy corrió para acercarse mas y ver el estado de su primo y de su novio, no podía entender porque no se podían llevar bien esos dos… y ahora cual habrá sido el motivo de la pelea? Pensó

"Vamos Archie o acaso me tienes miedo?".- dijo Terry incitando a Archie a acercarse a él haciendo un gesto con las manos

"JA miedo a ti? JAMAS!".- se acerco y le dio un certero golpe en su quijada haciendo que ese retrocediera un par de pasos

"Eso es todo lo que tienes?".- dijo mientras con una mano se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que empezaba a salir de su boca debido al golpe, vivo hacia un costado por un momento y vio el rostro preocupado de su pecosa, decidió no hacer caso a eso sino no podría seguir peleando y estaba muy enojado como para detenerse, así que hizo como si no la hubiera visto

"Te duele que te digan la verdad no es así?".- pregunto con superioridad Archie

"JA verdad? Son tus alucinaciones mocoso idiota".- Terry se acerco y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Archie se doblara de dolor perdiendo el aire en su interior

"eres un imbécil".- dijo en apenas susurros

"Basta Archie por favor!".- grito Annie suplicante

"Terry! Terry detente!".- grito Candy tratando de acercarse hacia Terry para poder detenerlo pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la hermana Grey

"ES SUFICIENTE LOS DOS".- dijo la Rectora

"Muy bien Archie digamos que nuestra pelea fue un empate".- haciendo caso omiso a la llegada de la rectora se quiso retirar de la escena pero se detuvo el escuchar la orden de la hermana Grey, giro sobre sus pies y se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda que sabía que le pertenecían… desvió la mirada rápidamente, sabía que le había prometido a Candy que no pelearía, pero esta vez no pudo contenerse… no pudo, se sentía mal porque ella haya presenciado esta pelea, no la miraría, así que nuevamente hizo como si ella no estuviera allí

"Un momento Terry".- lo detuvo la hermana Grey

"No se preocupe hermana solo estábamos jugando".- explico Terry muy serenamente como si nada malo hubiera estado ocurriendo

"Acaso creen que no los vi? Los dos se irán inmediatamente al cuarto de meditación"

"Hermana".- dijo Archie

"Silencio Archivald"

"Hermana Margaret, hermana Sofía… llévelos inmediatamente"

"Si hermana"

"No se preocupe hermana Grey conozco el camino".- dijo Archie antes de que una de las hermanas lo tomara por el brazo para llevarlo al cuarto de meditación

"Y los demás pueden ir a sus habitaciones inmediatamente".- ordeno la rectora

"Stear que fue lo que paso?".- pregunto Candy una vez que los demás alumnos se hubieran ido dispersando

"En realidad yo no lo se… a mi me avisaron que se estaban pelando y vine corriendo… pero creo que algo tuvo que ver Ryan".- explico Stear

"Ryan?".- pregunto extrañada Candy mirando a Annie tratando de buscar una explicación

"Si… cuando yo llegue se lo estaban llevando un grupo de chicos y se veía muy enojado".- dijo Stear rascándose la barbilla tratando de recordar algo mas que haya sucedido

"Que habrá pasado".- dijo Annie que aun seguía muy preocupada por el golpe que había recibido Archie

"No lo se… pero lo voy a averiguar".- dijo con determinación Candy alejándose de sus tres amigos

"A dónde vas Candy?".- pregunto Patty

"Voy a mi habitación y luego al cuarto de meditación".- dijo Candy deteniéndose un minuto

"Pero si te descubren te meterás en problemas!".- dijo Stear

"No se preocupen soy una experta en esto".- dijo muy suelta de huesos Candy

"Yo iré contigo!".-

"Estas segura Annie?"

"Si iré contigo".- dijo con determinación

"Está bien te veo a la media noche en mi cuarto".- dijo Candy mientras se marchaba a su habitación seguida de Annie

"Me cuentan luego que tal les fue".- grito Stear a sus dos amigas

"Si… y trata de hablar con Ryan quizás y logras averiguar algo".- respondió Candy

"Esta bien".- respondió e hizo una seña con la mano en signo de despedida

"Ojala y no haya sino nada grave".- dijo Patty muy preocupada mirando a su querido Stear

"Ojala".- dijo Stear correspondiendo aquella mirada

* * *

…

"Annie será mejor que dejes esa canasta nos podría traer problemas".- dijo Candy a su amiga, llevar un peso de mas seria peligroso en su camino hacia el cuarto de meditación

"Quiero llevársela a Archie".- dijo Annie tratando de cubrir la canasta con ambos brazos

"Ah ya veo!".- dijo Candy dándole un guiño a su amiga haciendo que esta se sonroje.- "Pero dime que llevas ahí?"

Annie se agacho y abrió la canasta mostrándole a Candy lo que había en su interior.- "Es un poco de comida"

"Y esto?".- pregunto Candy sacando una tela que se le había muy familiar

"Una manta por si tiene frio".- explico como si fuera obvio a su amiga que se había quedado mirando fijamente la manta

"Este diseño…".- muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la pecosa, cuando ella era pequeña, su príncipe de la colina… eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras… Anthony, Stear y Archie tocando la gaita para ella usando tartanes…

"No lo conoces Candy? Se llama Tartán y los hacían en Escocia Antiguamente"

"Escocia… ahí es donde vive mi príncipe".- dijo Candy casi para ella misma

"Que dijiste?"

"Que creo que iré a Escocia para este verano".- dijo muy alegre Candy, quería conocer el país de su adorado príncipe y el país de sus primos

"Enserio Candy? Eso seria maravilloso!".- se alegro mucho de la decisión que acababa de tomar su amiga… juntas de vacaciones, sin duda seria un verano inolvidable

"Pero no quisiera ir a la escuela… en… verano… escuela… que horrible!".- haciendo una mueca de asco de solo pensarlo

"jaja Candy! Pero puedes decirle al tío abuelo Williams que te reciba en su villa".- dijo Annie

"Villa?".- pregunto Candy confundida

"Si los Andley tienen una casa allá en Escocia… porque no le preguntas a George la próxima vez que venga a verte?"

"Si eso hare! Gracias Annie".- dijo muy animada Candy, si es que los Andley tenían una villa allá era lo más probable que sus primos fueran allí, así que ella también quiso ir

"De nada… pero será mejor que vayamos de una vez a buscar a Archie y a Terry".- dijo Annie viendo la hora, eran casi la 1:30 de la mañana, habían estado juntas desde las 12 y se la habían pasado conversando en lugar de ir en búsqueda de Archie y de Terry

"Tienes razón es tardísimo!... a ver voy a amarrar esta soga para poder así llegar al suelo".- saco una larga soga que escondía bajo su cama y la amarro por el barandal de su balcón, la sujeto con fuerza para que resista el peso de cada una de ellas al momento de descender

"Es… está bien".- dijo Annie muy preocupada por eso, ella nunca había bajado por una soga y tenía mucho miedo a caerse

"No tengas miedo Annie yo te ayudare".- prometió Candy a su amiga

"De acuerdo".- confiaba en que Candy no la dejaría caer

"Listo… ven Annie dame la canasta".- pidió Candy

"Toma Candy".- le dio la canasta a Candy, vio como ella la amarraba a la soga y cuidadosamente la bajo por todo el largo desde su pared hasta el suelo, debían ser muy silenciosas si no querían que nadie se diera cuenta, una vez que llego al piso, Klin se encargo de morder la cuerda para desatar la canasta y asi alejarla de donde ellas irían a pisar al momento de bajar

"Perfecto ya está en el suelo… ahora es tu turno Annie".- dijo mientras le extendía una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a subir por la baranda de su balcón

"Pero…".- dijo Annie con mucho miedo

"No te preocupes Klin está abajo para avisarnos si hay algo extraño".- dijo mientras Annie tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a acercarse al balcón

"Si".- Annie respiro profundamente, muy bien sujeta de la mano de Candy se trepo sobre la baranda del balcón y se sujeto fuertemente de la soga sin abrir los ojos

"Annie mírame… no mires hacia abajo si? Yo te diré cuando ya estés cerca del suelo".- dijo Candy a su amiga

"Si".- dijo muy nerviosa sin mirar al suelo ni una sola vez

"Lo haces muy Annie ya estas cerca, no mires hacia abajo".- dijo Candy en un tono muy bajo, a Annie solo le faltaban pocos metros para llegar al suelo y debía hacerlo rápido para que nadie las descubra

"S…si".- dijo Annie apretando fuertemente los ojos sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba en el suelo

"Listo Annie suéltate!".- dijo Candy soltando una suave risita al ver que su amiga ya estaba pisando el suelo y ni cuenta se había dado

"Eh? Oh si".- se soltó Annie de la soga para que Candy pudiera descender

"Listo ahora es mi turno".- dijo Candy mientras pasaba fácilmente sobre la baranda y empezaba a descender rápidamente por la cuerda

"Candy eres muy buena en esto".- dijo su amiga Annie asombrada por la habilidad que tenía su amiga para escalar y descender de una cuerda sin tener miedo a caerse

"Jaja lo sé por algo Terry me dice Tarzán pecosa".- dijo una vez que estuvo ya en el suelo

"jaja que ocurrente es".- rio también Annie

"Si… bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, vamos Klin adelántate"

"No es en el mismo lugar donde tú te quedaste?.- pregunto Candy al ver que se dirigían a la dirección opuesta a donde ella se encontraba durante el festival de mayo

"Pues creo que no… algo me comento Stear que ellos tienen un cuarto de meditación diferente al de nosotras".- explico Candy mientras siguió avanzando por los jardines del colegio

"Oh ya veo".- siguió caminando junto con su amiga

"Bueno será mejor que nos apuremos… sino quizás nos descubran".- dijo Candy tomando a su amiga de la mano para empezar a correr, si alguna de las hermanas o alguno de los padres las descubrían les iría muy mal sin duda

"Esta bien".- le dijo su amiga Annie y juntas empezaron a correr para llegar donde se encontraba Archie y Terry

* * *

…..

"Maldito Ryan".- dijo Terry maldiciendo en su mente, lo único que había hecho desde que lo dejaron encerrado en el cuarto de meditación fue recordar la pelea que tuvo con Ryan y con Archie, y también a su mente venían recuerdos de unos ojos verde esmeralda que reflejaban preocupación… preocupación que el había causado.- "No… sino hubiera sido por esos dos…no estaría aquí… no hubiera visto así a Candy…demonios".- se levanto de su cama y empezó a caminar como león enjaulado su habitación, se acerco hacia la pequeña ventanita que estaba en su habitación y miro al cielo, e inevitablemente, los recuerdos volvieron…

_INICIO DEL FLASH BACK_

"_Cuando es que pensaras dejar a Candy eh duque?".- dijo Ryan a Terry sumamente enojado, el había visto como se habían estado mirando durante la fogata y como se tomaban de las manos, eso había hecho que la sangre le hirviera de la rabia y los celos… como era posible que una chica tan dulce como ella se fijara en un truhan como el?_

"_Es a mí a quien te diriges sabandija?".- pregunto Terry volteando a verlo con una mirada cargada de ira _

"_Sabes bien que Candy es demasiado para ti! NO LA MERECES!".- grito Ryan _

"_No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi prima!".- secundo Archie apoyando lo que decía su amigo_

"_Lo que ustedes piensen me tiene sin cuidado".- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que esos dos tenían para decirle, asi que se giro nuevamente para seguir su camino pero se detuvo al escuchar lo que Ryan decía _

"_Tú sabes que me tienes miedo Grandchester! Sabes que yo soy mejor que tú! Que nunca la haría sufrir! En cambio tu… LO UNICO QUE HARAS ES HACERLA SUFRIR!".- espeto Ryan_

_Apretó los puños que colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, la sangre le hervía… cada palabra dicha por Ryan taladraba su mente y hacia que quisiera matarlo, giro lentamente para ver a esos dos y les dijo.- "Yo tenerte miedo? JA! NO TE ENTROMETAS RYAN SINO ME LAS PAGARAS!".- se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a Ryan y a Archie_

"_LO SABES MUY BIEN! SABES QUE AL MENOR PROBLEMA QUE HAYA LA DEJARAS SOLA! PORQUE ERES UN PATAN UN CANALLA!".- dijo Ryan quien también se acercaba peligrosamente a Terry seguido de Archie_

"_Me estas colmando la paciencia Ryan y no saldrás vivo de esta!".- dijo en modo de advertencia, Terry era muy hábil con las peleas… y lo más seguro era que tanto Ryan como Archie fueran noqueados por él… ya que, por sus apariencias nunca habían participado en ninguna pelea… esto definitivamente era un punto a favor de Terry_

"_Te duele que te digan la verdad no es así Grandchester?"_

"_Grandchester te lo advierto! No te metas con mi prima"_

"_Y tu Elegante porque me atacas? Solo porque ella me eligió a mi antes que a ti? No me odies por ser mejor que TU".- dijo Terry sonriendo triunfal al ver que había tocado un aspecto sensible en Archie_

"_Eres un…".- se acerco un par de pasos e intento darle un golpe en la cara pero fue esquivado fácilmente por Terry_

"_Dos contra uno… no es muy justo, pero ACABARE CON USTEDES DOS!".- dijo Terry rascándose la barbilla como si estuviera meditando la situación _

"_No sé qué te pudo ver Candy".- dijo Ryan mientras intentaba también golpear a Terry sin tener éxito_

"_Algo que no vio en ti sin duda".- luego de esquivar el golpe que Ryan le había dado se acerco a él y le dio un golpe certero en la cara haciendo que se le rompiera el labio _

"_Maldito".- dijo Ryan mientras limpiaba la huella desangre que había dejado el golpe de Terry_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"No! Yo no la dejare".- dio un golpe fuerte sobre la pared, tenía que desquitarse con algo pero aquellas palabras que había dicho Ryan habían calado muy hondo en su mente, como si fuera una premonición o quizás un dejavú su corazón se empequeñeció en pensar en aquella posibilidad… "no… no podría vivir sin ella… no podría dejarla… pero… quizás algo suceda… tanta felicidad podría ser realidad? Sería posible que podamos vivir felices por siempre?".- pensó tratando de encontrar algún motivo que hiciera que se pudiera separar de ella… "Si la expulsaran… me iría con ella sin dudar… nos iríamos juntos, haría que mi padre pidiera su mano y nos casaríamos… pero… no…. Nada sucederá… nada".- trato de convencerse a si mismo de esto… la vida no se podía ensañar mas con ellos que habían sufrido tanto, y ahora, que encontraban la felicidad no se les podía ser arrebata así como así… "No… si nos separáramos… encontraría la forma de encontrarla… nunca la dejaría… la buscaría… pero… y si mi padre no quisiera dejarme casar con ella?..."

"Pss psss"

"Eh?".- Terry giro su cabeza y miro hacia la pequeña ventaba que se encontraba en su habitación, se acerco a ella… le había parecido escuchar un ruido extraño

"Terry pss psss donde estas?".- pregunto Candy que se encontraba afuera del edificio mirando ventaba por ventana hasta encontrar la habitación de Terry, por suerte Annie ya había encontrado la ventana de Archie, así que ella supuso que la de Terry no debía de estar lejos

"Candy?".- pregunto para si mismo prácticamente, era una locura pensar que Candy estuviera afuera de su habitación

"Terry".- dijo Candy una vez que llego hasta la ventana donde se encontraba Terry, era pequeña pero estaba segura que podía entrar por ahí.- "Hola".- le sonrió dulcemente y puso su mano sobre el vidrio

"Hola".- le devolvió la cálida sonrisa y puso también su mano sobre el vidrio en el mismo lugar que ella lo estaba poniendo.- "Candy que haces aquí te van a descubrir!".- dijo preocupado, sin duda su pecosa era muy arriesgada pero no quisiera que se metiera en problemas por su causa… nuevamente las palabras de Ryan calaron en su mente… se sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejarlos

"SI abres la ventana y me dejas entrar nadie me descubrirá".- dijo dándole una sonrisa inocente mientras señalaba la ventana

"Si… un momento".- Terry puso toda su fuerza para abrir esa ventana, parecía que no la habían abierto en mucho tiempo pero luego de varios intentos esta cedió y pudo abrirla, tomo a Candy por la cintura fuertemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella le tomo por los hombros también mirándolo a los ojos y este le ayudo a bajar, la dejo sana y salva en el suelo pero aun así no la soltó, debía aprovechar que ella lo había ido a visitar para tenerla lo más cerca posible

"Gracias… afuera hace frio sabes?".- dijo sin dejar de mirar a su querido Terry

"Pecosa…".- se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su pecosa para tratar de alejar todos esos pensamiento de su mente, se lleno los pulmones de su embriagante aroma y se quedo así por algunos minutos sin hablar… solamente disfrutando el contacto entre ellos

"Terry…".- le correspondió el abrazo, estaba confundida, no sabía porque Terry se encontraba así… le empezó a acariciar la cabeza suavemente y muy despacio él se fue separando de ella

"Lamento que me hayas visto pelear".- acaricio una de sus mejillas y luego jugó con un rizo rebelde que había logrado escapar de una de sus coletas

"Que paso Terry? Estaba muy preocupada por ti".- dijo Candy al ver en la mirada de Terry un poco de tristeza y preocupación.- "Te duele?".- dijo mientras tocaba un moretón a punto de formarse en su barbilla, y sin querer aprendo muy fuerte haciendo que este haga una mueca de dolor.- "Lo siento!"

"No duele tanto como parece".- dijo haciéndose el valiente

"Me dirás porque peleaban?"

Dio un profundo y sonoro suspiro cerrando los ojos, meditando que y cuanto de lo que había sucedido le debía decir a Candy, pero prefirió ser completa y totalmente sincero con ella, debía compartir su dolor con ella y quizás… juntos podían calmar esos miedos e inquietudes.- "Fue por algo que Ryan dijo"

"Y que dijo?"

"Pues…".- Terry comenzó a contarle todo las palabras que Ryan y su primo Archie le habían dicho, le dijo sobre los temores y la rabia que aquellas palabras habían producido en él y sobre los peores pensamientos que se le habían venido a la mente, explico que por ese motivo no pudo controlarse y se empezaron a pelear, los ojos de Candy reflejaban comprensión y también preocupación, quizás porque a ella en algún momento también este tipo de ideas se le habían venido a la mente, pero nunca lo comento con Terry porque ella misma hizo que se alejaran…

"Terry".- con una mano acaricio suavemente su mejilla mientras el cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia de su querida Candy

"Candy… si algo sucediera… si…. Si nos tuviéramos que separar… te aseguro… te juro que yo te encontraría… iria por ti".- dijo con una profunda tristeza de solo pensar que esto podría suceder, pero estaba seguro que a pesar de todo siempre iría por Candy… siempre

"Y yo te aseguro que… aunque me separaran de ti, yo NUNCA dejaría de pensar en ti, ni tampoco dejaría de amarte como lo hago ahora… iría detrás de ti, te encontraría…".- lo miro a los ojos, sabía que no mentía, sabía que si algo así pasara ella nunca dejaría de pensar ni de querer a Terry… si se separaban se iban a volver a encontrar… de eso no había duda

"Si tú te vas… te llevas mi corazón contigo… te llevas mi vida contigo".- dijo Terry con el corazón en la mano…ella era lo más importante para él, lo único que había que su vida diera un giro de 360°, solo ella había hecho que se abriera al mundo poco a poco, solo ella lo conocía bien y solo con ella… había conocido el amor verdadero

"Te amo tanto Terry"

"Te amo Candy y ahora estoy más seguro que… eres mi vida".- acaricio una de las mejillas de Candy y atrajo su rostro al suyo para besarla y ahí estaba otra vez ese sabor embriagador, esa calidez de sus labios y ese dulce aliento sobre sus labios, pensó que nunca encontraría algo más placentero y embriagador en este mundo que el sabor de los labios de su adorada Candy, era un placer demasiado excitante juguetear con sus delicados labios y que ella aun se estremeciera por aquellas suaves caricias… aunque Candy parecía temerosa e inexperta en cuanto a materia de besos esto le hacía a él desear aún más esos labios que el sabia era el único dueño, el primero y el único al que ella había besado... Terry continuaba besándola, presionando sus labios contra los suyos, la lengua traviesa de Terry hizo intromisión en la boca de la pecosa y se deslizó entre sus labios... Candy sumisa le permitió el acceso que buscaba haciendo que emitiera gemidos de placer, que activaban el instinto más primitivo de Terry para intensificar el beso… el empezó a acariciar el largo de su espalda hasta casi el inicio de su derriere haciendo que ella temblara… esto hizo que un flash de cordura llegara a Terry y recordó el lugar donde se encontraban… el deseo que sentía por besar a Candy habían hecho que se olvidara de todo y perdiera un poco la cordura, poco a poco fue disminuyendo la intensidad de ese beso para luego darle suaves y cortos besos sobre sus labios y mejillas haciendo que ella sonría gustosa…

"Terry…".- dijo mientras recibía los cortos besos de Terry

"Dime".- deteniéndose un segundo para escuchar lo que Candy tenía por decir

"Cuando se acaba tu castigo?"

"Mañana creo".- la verdad que no estaba seguro la hermana Grey nunca especifico hasta cuando se quedaría ahí… pero como era hijo del Duque estaba seguro que no se quedaría más días

"Psss psss Candy"

"Eh?".- dijo Terry tratando de identificar de donde provenía ese sonido

"Oh es cierto! Annie!".- dijo Candy separándose un poco de Terry y mirando hacia la ventana

"Que pasa con ella?".- pregunto aun sin comprender Terry, pero recordó que Archie también estaba castigado asi que supuso que ella había ido a visitar al elegante

"Creo que es hora de irme".- dijo un poco preocupada Candy, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a la habitación de Terry

"Pero porque? No se puede quedar un rato mas con tu primo?".- dijo mientras renegaba interiormente por la aparición de la amiga de Candy… no quería que su pecosa se fuera todavía

"jaja ya es tarde y si no nos encuentran en nuestra habitación nos castigaran".- dijo mientras veía que Annie miraba por la ventana

"Tienes razón".- dijo Terry derrotado ya que no tenía ningún argumento válido para hacer que ella se quedara… solo le quedaba aceptar que ella se iría

"Yo siempre la tengo".- dijo guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole graciosamente

"jaja pecosa presumida".- Terry entrecerró los ojos para luego reírse por lo graciosa que se veía su pecosa haciendo guiños

"Candy ya vamos!".- grito Annie

"Si Annie ya voy!"

"Te espero al lado de la ventana".- dijo Annie

"Si! Terry… te veo en la colina si?".- dijo Candy dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla

"Si mi capitana".- dijo Terry haciendo un gesto de saludo militar sobre su frente

"jaja Te extrañare".

"Y yo a ti mi Tarzán pecoso".- dijo Terry mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura con ambos brazos

"Ay Terry! Que poco romántico que eres!".- se quejo Candy dándole un suave manotazo en su hombro

"jaja lo siento pecosa… ven te ayudare a subir".- ella se dio la vuelta y Terry la sujeto por la cintura, la alzo para que ella pudiera llegar hacia la ventana y así pudiera irse con su amiga Annie.- "Vaya pecosa si que has engordado".- se burlo una vez que ella había logrado sujetarse y salir por la ventana

"Que dices? Oich Terry mañana que salgas me las pagaras!".- trato de darle un golpe pero ya se encontraba lejos de él, casi y se cae nuevamente dentro de la habitación por intentar golpearlo haciendo que Terry estallara en risas

"jajaja".- rio fuertemente al ver que su pecosa casi cae dentro nuevamente

"Te esperare mañana en la colina".- dijo Candy

"Apenas salga iré para allá".- prometió Terry

"Nos veremos".- se despidió Candy para luego irse corriendo con Annie hacia su habitación

"Nos veremos…".- apenas y pudo decir Terry ya que su pecosa se había ido corriendo con su amiga, gracias a ella ese temor que sentía en su corazón se había esfumado… se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo por tener a alguien como Candy en su vida… la mas feliz

* * *

…..

"Uff por poco y nos pescan".- dijo Candy aliviada de encontrar todo tal y como lo había dejado, y con la seguridad de que ninguna hermana había entrado a revisar

"Si Candy pero será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación pronto vendrán las hermanas para la revisión".- dijo Annie preocupada ya que vio desde el balcón de Candy que un grupo de hermanas se acercaba hacia el pabellón de dormitorios

"Si tienes razón ya mañana hablaremos".- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga en señal de despedida

"Si! Nos vemos mañana y… gracias Candy".- dijo Annie mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, no sin antes regalarle una amplia sonrisa

"No te preocupes Annie y hasta mañana".- le respondió la sonrisa a su querida amiga y vio como ella se marchaba de su habitación para ir a la suya. Se vistió rápidamente con la pijama y se acostó en su cama, luego de un rato de mirar al vacio no supo ni cuándo ni cómo pero se había quedado profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios… estaba soñando con Terry y con todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos...

* * *

….

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que por fin lo dejaron libre de su encierro, no sabía si debía ir a clases o no… hacia que opto por no ir y en su lugar camino hacia su lugar favorito… la segunda colina de Pony

"Esa pecosa… bautizar mi lugar favorito como la segunda colina de Pony".- dijo sonriendo al recordar cuando ella le dijo como se llamaba ese lugar.- "Acaso no sabe cuánto tiempo he estado yo en este colegio".- dio un sonoro suspiro y miro el hermoso paisaje que aquella tarde le estaba regalando, cuando metió las manos a sus bolsillos sintió que había algo que no recordaba que había guardado ahí.- "Sera que siempre la traigo conmigo… pecosa…".- llevo uno de sus mas preciados tesoros a los labios y empezó a tocar una melodía conocía para el, toco por mucho tiempo pensando en ella, en la dueña de su corazón y de su vida…

"Veo que te gusto mi regalo".- dijo Candy apareciendo por detrás del gran árbol, había estado observando cómo Terry tocaba la armónica y se había quedado embelesada mirando el semblante tan pacifico que el transmitía

"Siempre lo llevo conmigo".- dijo Terry, era cierto, quizás por inercia o a conciencia, siempre lo terminaba metiendo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no era hasta después de un rato que siempre se daba cuenta de que lo traía ahí… formaba parte de él ese pequeño tesoro

"Y yo el mío también".- dijo Candy regalándole su mejor sonrisa mientras señalaba el collar que se encontraba alrededor de su espigado cuello

"Ya termino tu clase o es que te escapaste solo para verme?".- dijo con un poco de arrogancia en su tono de voz

"La hermana decidió terminar las clases temprano, había muchas alumnas que se querían inscribir para la escuela de verano"

"Ya veo… y ya has decidido a donde iras?".- dijo mientras se sentaba recostándose sobre el gran árbol

"Aun no".- lo imito, se sentó recostándose sobre el árbol muy cerca a Terry

"Quieres ir a América no es así?".- pregunto girando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos

"Pues si…".- dirigió su mirada al cielo mientras los recuerdos del hogar de Pony venían a su mente.- "Pero también quiero ir a Escocia".- quería también conocer el lugar de origen de su príncipe y de sus primos… no sabía qué hacer

"Yo iré a Escocia, hay un lago cerca de la villa de mi familia… es todo muy hermoso allá".- aseguro Terry

"Enserio? Eso suena muy bonito".- dijo alegremente volteando a verlo

"Ven conmigo".- le pidio

"Terry…"

"La villa es grande habrá espacio suficiente para ti y para mi"

"Me encantaría pero…"

"Pero?"

"Bueno… no creo que sea apropiado que me quede sola contigo en tu casa no lo crees?".- dijo arrugando un poco su vestido con ambas manos y poniéndose levemente roja

"No me importa lo que digan los demás".- aseguro Terry tomando con una mano su rostro para que lo vea a los ojos

"Terry… es solo que… no quisiera darle un motivo más al tío Williams para que se enoje conmigo… y mucho menos a la tía abuela…".- le dijo sinceramente, si es que iba a casa de Terry seguramente que esta vez ni la tia abuela ni el tio abuelo Williams la perdonarían

"Ya veo…".- sintió que lo estaban rechazando, no sabía si estar enojado o triste, pero quizás ella haya tenido razón… no sabia que pensar.- "Si no quieres venir conmigo está bien… ve a América".- dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a ire

"Terry…".- dijo asombrada por la actitud que estaba tomando Terry… parecía molesto

"No te preocupes yo entiendo".- dijo mientras empezó a andar alejándose de ella

"Eres un testarudo… al menos puedo decirte cual es mi solución?".- grito Candy haciendo que el se detenga

"Solución?".- pregunto un poco confundido volteando a verla

"Eres un grosero sabias? No me dejas ni siquiera terminar de hablar... los Andley tienen una villa en Escocia… le voy a pedir a George que me de permiso para ir allí… o sino… iré a la escuela de verano".- le explico… ahora la que estaba molesta era ella

"Es enserio?"

"Al parecer si"

"Candy yo…"

"Ahórrate tus disculpas… será mejor que hablemos luego…. Adiós"

"Candy"

"No quiero hablar ahora Terruce… adiós!"

* * *

…

Luego de la discusión que había tenido con Terry, Candy fue directamente hacia su habitación y escribió una carta a George para saber que viniera lo antes posible para pedirle permiso sobre las vacaciones, escribió su carta y la mando a la oficina de correos que había en el colegio… una vez que regreso a su habitación estuvo pensando un rato sobre la actitud de Terry… pero no le encontró explicación… a menos que haya pensando que yo lo estaba rechazando… que absurdo que es… luego de seguir pensando en alguna explicación se quedo dormida durante varias horas… hasta que cuando eran casi las siete de la mañana alguien llamo a su puerta

"Candy! Candice! Abre la puerta".- dijo la hermana Margaret mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Candice

"Eh? Mmmmmm un minuto más".- dijo Candy aun media dormida cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de su cama

"Candice abre la puerta! Acaso sigues dormida?".- dijo un tanto sorprendida la hermana, a esa hora Candy ya debería estar lista para asistir a clases, pero para su sorpresa ella aun seguía dormida

"Hermana?... oh por dios que hora es".- se levanto de un brinco de su cama y empezó a cambiarse la pijama por el uniforme blanco del colegio.- "Deme un segundo hermana"

"Candice White apresúrate"

"Listo…".- trato de acomodarse su cabello como fuera pero se rindió al no poder hacerse sus dos acostumbradas dos colitas, así que opto por lo más sencillo… una sola cola… corrió hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación sin darse cuenta que la hermana Margaret estaba ahí parada y por poco la tumbo al suelo.- "Discúlpeme hermana lo siento no la vi"

"Que atolondrada que eres Candy".- dijo la hermana tratando de contener la sonrisa que quería escaparse de sus labios

"Lo siento".- dijo Candy muy apenada por lo que acababa de suceder

"Necesito que vengas conmigo a la oficina de la hermana Grey".- dijo la hermana Margaret mientras empezó a avanzar para llegar a las escaleras

"Pero porque? Hermana esta vez yo no hice nada se lo aseguro".- dijo Candy caminando tras ella tratando de encontrar alguna explicación al inusual llamado que le estaba haciendo la hermana Grey

"Descuida Candy… no creo que la hermana te llame para castigarte"

"Ah no?".- se detuvo en seco confundida

"No… pero será mejor que nos apuremos".- dijo la hermana que vio como se había detenido invitándola a seguir caminando para llegar pronto donde la hermana

"Si".- Candy comenzó a caminar detrás de la hermana Margaret preguntándose para que la mandaría a llamar y a estas horas

* * *

…..

"Hermana Grey aquí le traigo a Candice White".- dijo la hermana Grey entrando a la oficina de la Rectora

"Gracias hermana… hágala pasar"

"Si… Candy puedes pasar… con su permiso".- se despidió la hermana e hizo ingresar a Candy que se habia quedado parada en la puerta mirando al suelo

"Hermana buenos días".- dijo sin levantarla vista

"Candice White un familiar suyo quiere hablar con usted".- dijo la hermana Grey mirando al invitado que estaba sentado frente a ella

"Buenos días señorita Candy".- dijo una voz que denotaba la alegría que le producía volver a verla

"George!"

* * *

….

"Qué raro porque Candy no habrá venido a clases?".- pregunto Annie a Patty sumamente preocupada

"Cuando fui a su cuarto ella ya no estaba".- explico Patty

"Estoy muy preocupada y si nos descubrieron y la están retando?".- dijo mordiendo su labio como signo de preocupación

"Esperemos que Annie esperemos q no"

"Señoritas O'Brien y Brighter presten atención a la clase".- dijo la hermana Sofía

"Si".- dijeron las dos amigas mientras se sumergían nuevamente en la clase que se estaba dictando

* * *

…

"George qué bueno que vino!".- corrió Candy a los brazos de George para abrazarlo, sin duda lo habia extrañado

"Me alegra volver a verla señorita Candy".- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Candy, le agradaba mucho verla

"Justamente ayer le había escrito una carta pidiéndole que venga".- dijo separándose de el para tomar asiento

"Enserio? Bueno señorita debo explicarle los motivos de mi visita… en primer lugar disculpe que no haya venido antes, ha habido mucho trabajo con la familia Andley".- se excuso

"No se preocupe George"

"Así que le hago entrega de este sobre con dinero atrasado y de estos meses para sus gastos, espero que no haya tenido necesidad de dinero, y si es así mis más sinceras disculpas… todo esto se lo manda el Señor Williams".- le entrego en las manos de Candy un sobre pesado que contenía dinero que era mandado por su tutor

"George muchas gracias! Por favor dígale al tio abuelo que no debió".- dijo muy apenada Candy… nunca habia recibido tanto dinero

"Siempre es bueno tener dinero a la mano señorita Candice"

"Gracias George, en verdad…es demasiado".- dijo sinceramente, cuando llegara a su habitación lo guardaría muy bien

"Otra cosa, venia hablarle sobre las vacaciones de verano"

"Si justo por eso le escribí una carta ayer"

"El Señor Williams pensó que quizás usted desee ir a América".- dijo George

"Bueno eso fue al principio George"

"Al principio?".- pregunto extrañado

"Si… bueno es que yo… yo quería preguntarle si es que podría ir a Escocia?"

"Por supuesto señorita Candy, esa era la segunda opción que el Señor Williams me manda a ofrecerle, usted puede ir a Escocia y vivir en la villa de los Andley junto a sus primos Stear y Archie, ahí se encuentran empleados para que los atiendan a ustedes"

"Es enserio? Gracias George! Eso suena estupendo!".- dijo muy contenta de saber que podría ir a Escocia

"Los jóvenes Leagan no vivirán en aquella villa puesto que tienen una casa en el mismo Edimburgo, pero podrán usar las instalaciones de la Villa si es que ellos lo desean"

"Ya veo".- en realidad ver a Eliza y a Neal no le era de su agrado pero sabría soportarlos, lo importante es que iria a Escocia

"Espero que no le causen problemas señorita Candy".- dijo George, el sabia que la presencia de Eliza y Neal seria incomoda para Candy pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

"Por mi está bien George descuide".- dijo Candy

"Está bien entonces daré la orden para que le preparen una habitación para usted"

"Y la tía abuela estará ahí también?"

"No, ella deberá arreglar unos asuntos para el señor Williams"

"Ufff".- dijo aliviada mientras George le sonreía cálidamente ante ese gesto

"Bueno señorita Candy, y por ultimo le hago entrega de este sobre con dinero para los gastos de su viaje a Escocia".- le entrego un sobre más pequeño con un poco de dinero para su viaje

"Más dinero? Creo que ya no hará falta George".- dijo tratando de negarse

"Siempre es mejor tenerlo señorita, guárdelo y gástelo sabiamente".- le extendió nuevamente el sobre y ella por fin lo acepto

"Muchas gracias George".- se acerco a él y lo abrazo nuevamente, estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que el estaba haciendo por ella en ausencia de su tutor

"De nada señorita".- dijo George correspondiendo aquel abrazo, sin duda Candy era tan buena como su tutor, era una chica muy especial, de corazon noble y transparente sonrisa... era inevitable no querer a esa pequeña niña

* * *

Notas:

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos mis lectores! como estan? no han dado ninguno señales de vida! en estos dias solo he recibido 2 reviews! q pasa? donde estan todos? que tal les ha parecido estos capitulos? me enctanria saber si opinion! enserio espero q les este gustando! me estoy esmerando mucho tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y espero q ustedes continuen leyendola! les mando muchos besos y muchas bendiciones!

psd: me olvidaba! quiero pedirles su opinion sobre una cosa... ustedes quisiera que Ryan fuera a la escuela de verano? denme opiniones para saber si lo incluyo en la escuela de verano o lo mando a los alpes suizos :D les mando muchos besos y cuidenseeee

atte

alexandra


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

"Candy no estás emocionada? Iremos juntas a Escocia!".- pregunto Annie emocionada mientras se dirigía por el gran pasillo hacia su habitación junto a sus dos amigas.

Luego del encuentro de su amiga con George, había salido corriendo de la oficina de la rectora para ir directamente a clases, y luego de estas, recién y pudo contarles a sus amigas lo ocurrido con George y darles las buenas noticias. Las tres estaban muy contentas de que su amiga no se decidiera a ir a América y que pasarían juntas las primeras vacaciones en el Real Colegio San Pablo

"Si Annie! Estoy emocionada!".- dijo Candy alegre al saber que ya mañana seria el gran día que iría a Escocia junto a sus amigas y primos, aunque una parte de ella aun se sentía triste porque no había podido hablar con Terry ni tampoco habían podido arreglar la situación

"Yo también! Les aseguro que pasaremos unas muy lindas vacaciones".- dijo su tercera amiga, Patricia

"Sera mejor que empecemos a hacer las maletas!".- sugirió una muy excitada Annie mientras pensaba en lo que debería llevar al viaje

"Pero Annie todavía pasado mañana nos vamos a Escocia".- dijo Candy un poco extrañada por la prisa de su amiga

"Pero no quiero olvidarme de nada! Estoy muy emocionada!".- dijo Annie mientras empezaba a dar vueltas e imaginaba el hermoso paisaje que le esperaba allá

"Jajaja ay Annie!".- rio Candy al ver que su amiga estaba volando en las nubes

"Patty ya tiene casi toda su maleta lista".- acuso Annie graciosamente señalando a su otra amiga al escuchar que Candy se estaba riendo de ella, haciendo que Patty se sonrojara furiosamente

"Enserio?".- pregunto Candy abriendo exageradamente el cartel dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga Patricia

"Pues… si".- dijo Patty mirando hacia el suelo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta

"jajaja entonces será mejor que vaya a hacer mi maleta también".- afirmo Candy tratando de ponerse lo más seria que pudo

"Perfecto Candy! Nos vemos entonces mas tarde para ver qué cosa estamos llevando".- dijo Annie alejándose de sus amigas… quería ir a su habitación a preparar su maleta para el viaje

"Si Candy!".- dijo Patty siguiendo a Annie por el pasillo

"Está bien muchachas nos vemos".- grito Candy mientras veía a sus amigas muy emocionadas y felices por lo que sucedería en estas vacaciones, hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su colina favorita… quería ver a Terry antes de que el viaje sucediera y decirte que iría a Escocia con él, pero una parte de ella aun seguía enojada con el… "Por qué tiene que ser tan cabeza dura?".- pensó mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, trato de contenerla mientras miles de voces dentro de su mente le decían que tenía que mantenerse seria cuando lo viera, siguió caminando distraídamente por los jardines del colegio, meditando que era lo que uno debe llevar a ese tipo de viajes… nunca se había preocupado tanto por ese tipo de cosas pero gracias a su amiga Annie ahora si le interesaba, una noche cuando las tres estaban juntas en la habitación de la pecosa, sus amigas le habían dicho que debía esmerarse un poco mas por su vestimenta ya que tenia novio y este no era para nada feo ni despreciable a la vista de las mujeres, eso había hecho que la pecosa sintiera cierta preocupación sobre su forma de vestir y arreglarse… pero como ella nunca se intereso por eso… sin duda no sabría como hacerlo… "Debo pedirle algunos consejos a Annie… pero seguro no los lograre a entender".- pensó mientras caminaba graciosamente alrededor del gran árbol que estaba siempre vigilante en la segunda colina, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos azules profundos la observaban.

No sabía si ella seguía molesta con él, había pensando en mil y una formas de cómo hablarle pero se sentía avergonzado de la reacción que había tenido el otro día, nuevamente su temperamento le había jugado una muy mala pasada haciéndole reaccionar de la forma equivocada con la persona que más le importaba… una parte de el se sintió rechazado… y otra parte entendió perfectamente la situación, no era bien visto que una pareja soltera viviera juntos en una misma casa sin que estuviera alguien responsable por ellos… había estado pensando toda la tarde sobre eso que por poco y no se percata de que una joven de cabellos rubios muy ensortijados caminaba distraídamente de un lado a otro en su colina favorita… una sonrisa se formo en sus seductores labios en ver como su querida Pecosa caminaba con el entrecejo un poco fruncido… así que sigilosamente descendió del árbol y se oculto por un momento para ver qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo

"Quizás… no… así estoy bien… pero mmmm lo primero es escribir una carta".- decía en voz alta mientras pensaba en lo que debería llevar y en lo que debía escribirle a sus madres sobre su decisión de ir a Escocia, cuando se hubo detenido dándole la espaldas al árbol pensó que quizás deba hacerle una visita a su amigo Albert para despedirse y contarle las buenas noticias, fue entonces que sintió como alguien la tomaba por los hombros fuertemente, la hacia girar para luego quedar encarcelada entre esos fuertes brazos y el gran árbol que se encontraba en la colina, se encontraba turbada y confundida por lo ocurrido que no sabía que decir… ni siquiera podía moverse!, alzo la vista y vio como unos ojos azules con pequeños toques verdes la miraban fervientemente .- "Terry! Me has asustado!".- fue lo único que pudo decir luego de perderse en esa mirada

"Me estaba mareando un poco de solo verte caminar tanto".- bromeo mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente al rostro de Candy sin dejar de mirarla

Candy seguía turbada y no podía moverse, pero gracias a la brisa que choco contra sus mejillas pudo recobrar la cordura y recordar que aun seguía molesta con él.- "Me puedes dejar ir?".- dijo secamente volteando el rostro para no verlo

"Te incomodo?".- dijo con voz ronca mientras su nariz jugueteaba con la de ella

"T..Terry yo… yo estoy enojada contigo".- dijo tratando de mantenerse firme pero le estaba resultando muy difícil por todo lo que estaba haciendo Terry

"Así? No parece".- le susurro al odio muy seductoramente, para luego aspirar el aroma que despedía su rubia cabellera

"Si".- dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa

"Candy enserio lo siento… pensaba que me estabas rechazando… pero luego me di cuenta que no lo estabas haciendo".- explico mientras la miraba a los ojos y se perdía en aquellas esmeraldas

"Es que yo no podía aceptar… lo siento".- dijo mientras baja la mirada un poco apenada

"Lo se lo sé".- dijo con sinceridad mientras besaba su frente y cerraba los ojos, en verdad había entendido que antes de querer cumplir con sus deseos primero debía pensar en ella… en que su reputación nunca se vea afectada por nada ni por nadie

"Pero te tengo buenas noticias".- comento la pecosa para animar la situación

"Enserio?".- Terry dejo un momento su frente para mirarla a los ojos muy intrigado por la noticia que ella le iba a dar

"Iré a Escocia".- dijo ella subiendo un poco los hombros y dibujando una sonrisa radiante en sus labios

"Enserio? Esa si es una excelente noticia señorita pecas".- dijo Terry muy alegre y emocionado

"Jaja pues si… así que debo arreglar mi equipaje… aunque la verdad no se que llevar".- dijo Candy haciendo un gesto de preocupación

"Lo que sea, seguramente te veras preciosa".- afirmo fervientemente mientras se acercaba nuevamente a sus labios para quedar a pocos centímetros de ellos y deleitarse con el suave aroma que despedía el aliento seductor y embriagante de su pecosa

"Gracias Terry".- dijo en apenas un suspiro mientras ella también cerraba los ojos para esperar el tan ansiado beso

"Quieres que te suelte?".- pregunto Terry mientras su nariz se deslizaba por las mejillas de Candy

"No".- dijo apenas, no podía concentrarse en nada más que no sea las caricias que Terry le estaba dando

"Pecosa".- dijo con voz ronca mientras una sonrisa de lado se dibujaba en su rostro… lamentablemente se tuvieron que separar intempestivamente al escuchar una ramas crujir muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, luego de mirar para todos lados pudieron ver que el que había hecho ese sonido era Klin, que estaba subiendo al gran árbol con unas cuantas ramas y hojas en su hocico, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron por lo gracioso que había sido la situación y decidieron recostarse por un momento en el gran árbol para conversar mejor

"Cuando partes a Escocia?".- se animo a preguntar la pecosa luego de estar un rato en silencio apreciando el paisaje de verano que Londres les regalaba

"Pasado mañana".- dijo evitando mirarla, el sabia la fecha que ella viajaría a Escocia y se había sentido muy triste cuando su padre le había dado la mala noticia, pero sabría que solo sería un día sin verla… y que tendrían todo el verano por disfrutar

"Pasado mañana? Yo viajo mañana".- dijo un tanto decepcionada… había estado fantaseando de cómo sería viajar al lado de él, pero con lo que le había dicho esas fantasías se esfumaron

"Ya veo".- dijo el también con un poco de melancolía

"Porque no viajas mañana con nosotros?".- pregunto la pecosa

Terry volteo a verla, dio un corto suspiro y comenzó a hablar.- "Mi padre me dijo que la casa aun no estaba lista… y que lo mejor sería viajar pasado mañana".- termino de explicar mientras volvía a mirar el paisaje.- "Pero hare todo lo posible por viajar mañana".- dijo volviendo a mirarla y esbozando una cautivamente sonrisa que solo sabia darla cuando se encontraba con ella

"Si! Eso seria estupendo".- lo dijo Candy prácticamente gritando de la emoción de que esa posibilidad pudiera suceder

"Ya no aguantas ni un segundo sin verme no es así?".- dijo con dejo de soberbia y picardía sin percatarse del ataque que sufriría segundos después.- "AUUUU!".- grito luego del golpe tan duro que recibiera de su pecosa

"Te lo mereces".- dijo Candy tratando de sofocar la risa de ver la cara de Terry luego de que ella lo pisara

"Pecosa! Por segunda vez… me quieres dejar cojo?".- dijo mientras volvía a tomar el mismo pie que alguna vez ella también había pisado premeditadamente en el pasado

"jajaja".- rio al ver como este tomaba su pie herido y saltaba cojeando graciosamente

"Ya verás!".- dijo dejando su pie herido y se acercaba peligrosamente a Candy decidido a hacerla sufrir

"No te atreverías a hacerme daño… no es así?".- pregunto un poco preocupada por la mirada que Terry le estaba dando, y como un instinto natural empezó a retroceder poniendo las manos sobre su pecho para tratar de evitar cualquier clase de ataque

"Quieres apostar?".- y luego de decidir eso empezó a perseguir a Candy, ciertamente ella era una chica muy ágil y rápida, pero nunca tanto como el… le costó unos minutos poder alcanzarla pero luego de que agilizara su paso por fin logro atraparla… la tomo por los hombros y la arrincono contra un árbol que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo mientras la pecosa lo miraba con cara de sorpresa y diversión, así que con ambas manos comenzó a torturarla…

"jajaja jajajaja Te… Terry jajajaja ".- dijo sin apenas poder hablar ya que Terry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

"Que dices?".- fingió que no la escuchaba y continuo con su tortura

"jajajaja por por fa porfavooor jajajajajaja".- dijo tratando de golpearlo pero no tuvo éxito, las cosquillas aumentaron y empezó a reír aun más fuertemente

"Lo siento no entiendo".- dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa al ver cuando roja se estaba poniendo la pecosa

"jajajaja detente jajajajaja"

"Te rindes?".- dijo Terry mientras disminuía las cosquillas

"jajajajajajaa ssssiii jaajajaja".- y luego de decir esto sintió que las cosquillas se habían detenido y lo único que hizo fue agacharse y tratar de respirar normalmente… las cosquillas habían sido tan fuerte que casi no había logrado respirar, con una mano seco las lagrimas que habían salido a causa de la risa y nuevamente se puso de pie

Terry estaba más que divertido, espero a que Candy normalizara su respiración y se secara las lágrimas que habían salido por la risa y dijo.- "Ya encontré un buen castigo para ti Candy"

"Terry… eso no fue gracioso".- dijo tratando de ponerse lo más seria que pudo, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios

"jajaja para mi si lo fue".- dijo Terry volviendo a reír

"Contigo no se puede! Jaja".- rio también, a pesar del sufrimiento que había pasado por el supuesto castigo se había divertido mucho con él

"Ay pecosa… bueno creo q será mejor que te acompañe, ya se está haciendo tarde y debes regresar".- dijo mirando alrededor viendo que ya se estaba poniendo un poco oscuro, sin duda lo último que el quería era separarse de ella pero era lo mejor, no quería que ella se metiera en problemas… ambos se encontraban en una zona muy transitada por las hermanas y podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento

"Tienes razón, además debo arreglar mis cosas".- dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza en el tono de su voz

"Si… vamos te acompaño".- la tomo de la mano y le dio una cariñosa sonrisa como solo a ella se las sabia dar

"Gracias".- le tomo de la mano cariñosamente y le regalo una dulce sonrisa

"Y dime pecosa… que día me devuelves mi chaqueta?".- dijo tratando de sonar serio mientras caminaban por los jardines del colegio

"jajajaja".- rio por el reclamo de este… había olvidado que aun no le devolvía la chaqueta que el siempre usaba para montar.- "No me la puedo quedar?".- le pregunto inocentemente, se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos con cara de ternura

Tan solo de ver el gesto que ella estaba poniendo le era sumamente difícil resistir, esa casa era una de sus preferidas y estaría dispuesto a dárselas pero no sin antes poder obtener algo a cambio por ella.- "Me darás algo a cambio?"

"mmmmm bueno".- dijo graciosamente subiendo sus hombros regalándole una sonrisa picara

"Trato hecho entonces?".- pregunto aún incrédulo

"Trato hecho".- dijo Candy mientras ambos seguían caminando tratando de contener una sonrisa… algo se le debía de ocurrir que le podría dar a cambio de su chaqueta

* * *

….

"Estas buscando a Terry no es así?".- dijo Annie mientras veía como su amiga trataba de estirar lo mas que podía su cuello en busca de su querido Terry. Ese día había mucha gente en la estación de trenes, muchos padres y familias habían ido a despedir a los estudiantes que asistirían al colegio de verano, y por eso les era muy difícil distinguir quienes estaban allí y quienes no… a penas y ellas llegaron se encontraron con Stear y con Archie, hablaron con ellos contándoles que la tía abuela iría a pasar un día de las vacaciones con ellos para luego regresar a Londres y que los Leagan no se quedarían en la villa Andley sino en la casa que poseían en el centro de Edimburgo, se habían alegrado las dos amigas, Annie y Patty, por esta noticia, pero Candy parecía no estarles prestando atención, Stear y Archie entendieron a que se debía la distracción de Candy y decidieron que lo mejor era entrar para separar espacio para ellos, dejaron a las chicas todavía en la puerta del tren mientras trataban de encontrar a Terry

"Eh?".- dijo Candy sin dejar de mirar alrededor de la estación de trenes

"No lo veo Candy".- dijo Patty quien estaba ayudando a su amiga a tratar de encontrar a Terry

"Lo se".- dijo Candy muy decepcionada volviéndose a mirar a sus amigas

"Quizás y no pudo venir".- trato de animarle Patty mientras pasaba una mano sobre el hombro de la pecosa

"Pensaba q se iba a despedir".- dijo en apenas un susurro

"Pero Candy se verán en dos días! No será una despedida".- dijo Annie mientras miraba a Patty para tratar de animarla

"Es cierto! No te desanimes!".- secundo Patty

"Si tienen razón! Quizás fue a ver a su padre!".- dijo Candy para tratar de encontrarle una explicación a su ausencia

"Es lo más probable".- dijo Patty

"Además, el ira a Escocia… así que no te desanimes"

"Si chicas tienen razón".- dijo ya mas animada la pecosa

"Todos los pasajeros a bordo! Es el ultimo llamado! Todos los pasajeros a bordo"

"Nos están llamando".- dijo sorprendida Patty

"Vamos Chicas!".- dijo Annie subiendo detrás de Patty

"Si".- Candy subió de ultima, se detuvo un momento en la escalera de la puerta del tres y se volteo para mirar nuevamente alrededor del andén… pero lamentablemente no pudo verlo, así que con resignación abordo el tren junto con sus amigas hacia su próximo destino… Escocia

* * *

Notas:

holaaaaaaaaa como estan? bueno este capitulo es sumamente corto pero queria hacer una introduccion antes de las vacaciones a escocia, tengo muchas ideas y aun no se como plasmarlas... lamento haber demorado en escribir esque estaba leyendo "Reencuentro en el Vortice" y wow es una muuuy buena historia.. espero q todos ustedes hayan tenido la oportunidad de leerla, en fanfic estan hasta el cap 16 y en facebook tambien lo pueden encontrar asi que se los recomiendo mucho a todos que lo lean, esta muy completa... la autoria tenia mucho conocimiento de historia lo que hace que sea un poco mas realista... es muy buena y se las recomiendo a todos ustedes mis queridos y queridas lectoras! espero q mi historia no les este aburriendo y q la esten disfrutando en leerla :) les voy adelantando que en las votaciones de que si Ryan queda o no.. estan SUMAMENTE PAREJAS solo se lleva por 1 o 2 votos.. asi que va star muy reñida la cosa enserio eh!

quisiera hacer unas menciones especiales para aquellos que han tenido el tiempo de escribirme

mchmaggy: hola maggy! bueno dejame decirte que Ryan es un buen muchacho y que en verdad quiere a Candy pero aun no sabemos cuan importante el será o no en su vida…quizás nos de una sorpresa mas adelante! Muchos besos y bendiciones

Goshi: muchas gracias por esas palabras, enserio quiero llevar por ese lado la historia,son muchos detalles del manga y de la serie que quiero preservar para que no se pierdan y la historia no se vaya por otro caminos! Y no te preocupes mas bien gracias por dejar el Review :D un beso!

Klaudya: muchas gracias por seguirme te deseo lo mejor! Un beso

ascella star: jaja tienes razón! Debia quejarme por la ausencia de reviews! Pensaba q me habian abandonado! Jaja a mi también me encanto la parte de Albert (fue basada en hechos reales) además creo q por ser el padre de Candy debia de todas maneras decir algo.. y no hacerse el loco mientras besabab a su adorada niña.. además que en la época no se veía bien J te mando un beso y muchas bendiciones

Dayanna: muchas gracias! Me encanta saber que te ha gustado enserio! Pues tienes razón en si nunca Terry le pidió ser su novia… pero en el manga y en la historia tampoco fue asi, solo quise basarme en eso :=) espero q igual te siga gustando y sigas leyendo los capítulos siguientes! Muchos besos y bendiciones

Bueno les mando besos a todos y en el sgte capitulo seguire agradeciiendo! bendicionnes


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

"Querido!".- dijo prácticamente mordiendo las palabras, tratando de disimular el enojo y la rabia que estaban contenidas dentro de ella.- "Hasta cuando vas a permitir que TU HIJO se quede aquí? DE SOLO VERLO ME DUELE LA CABEZA".- reclamo ofuscada la esposa del Duque de Grandchester, había sido una sorpresa para ella verlo llegar y, aunque apenas llevaba unas horas en la mansión, ella ya quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible

"Retírate estoy ocupado".- dijo Richard Grandchester sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que tenia frente a él, estaba muy ocupado buscando unos papeles importantes y lo último que necesitaba era que alguien lo interrumpiera

"Pero querido!".- trato de continuar hablando pero se detuvo al momento de ver que Richard la miraba seriamente con hielo en la mirada

"He dicho que te retires!".- dijo firmemente mientras señalaba la puerta de su despacho

"Has que se vaya!".- fue lo último que pudo decir, salió de la oficina de su esposo directamente hacia su habitación, y en su camino hacia allá se encontró con el causante de su rabia y dolores de cabeza… lo miro de pies a cabeza con cara de asco y siguió su camino… "Maldito Bastardo".- pensó para luego tirar la puerta de su habitación y no salir hasta que el muchacho se fuera

"Por su cara de cerdo creo que me ha extrañado".- pensó tristemente luego de ver el rostro encolerizado de la mujer a la cual su padre había desposado, dio un suspiro y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de su padre… quería saber qué solución le iba a dar a los hechos ocurridos durante el día de ayer, se había sentido tan impotente al no haber podido hacer algo "efectivo" ayer y lo peor, es que debido a eso no había podido ir a despedir a su pecosa en la mañana… definitivamente no estaba con el mejor de los humores, avanzo por la gran sala que adornaba preciosamente la mansión y se paro por unos cuantos minutos en la gran puerta que daba la entrada al despacho del Duque de Grandchester… tomo aire, giro la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta…

"Qué bueno que ya estás aquí Terruce".- dijo Richard Grandchester al percatarse que su hijo estaba parado en la puerta, termino de recoger los papeles y los guardo en un sobre con todas las insignias del ducado

"Que piensas hacer?".- pregunto secamente, acercándose al escritorio frente a su padre

"Tengo los papeles necesarios… el chofer te estará esperando en la entrada de la casa con tus maletas en el auto y luego te irás a la estación de trenes".- respondió haciendo caso omiso a lo que su hijo le había preguntado

"Pero…".- trato de interrumpir

"La villa esta lista".- interrumpió a su hijo pero fue lo último que dijo el Duque porque Terry ya no pudo más y exploto finalmente

"Maldición! Me dirás que es lo que piensas hacer o qué?".- dijo dando un golpe sordo sobre el escritorio de su padre haciendo que las cosas temblaran y chocaran entre si

"No seas irrespetuoso Terruce".- sentencio Richard Grandchester.-"Ya estoy tomando medidas".- dijo luego de unos segundos mirando fijamente a los ojos azul profundo de su hijo

"Dímelas".- dijo masticando las palabras, mientras se le acababa la última gota de paciencia

"Estos papeles que tengo en la mano harán toda su familia sea expulsada del país… su padre ya no podrá hacer negocios en Londres nunca más y no podrá volver aquí en su vida".- explico tranquilamente con firme seguridad

"Estas seguro?".- dudo por un segundo… las cosas no podían ser tan simples… o sí?

"Dudas acaso del poder de un Duque?".- dijo con vehemente seguridad

"No".- vio que en el rostro de su padre había un rayo de complicidad y seguridad… algo sin duda era cierto, cuando su padre arreglaba algo, nunca había errores… dentro de él se sintió muy aliviado de que así sea

"Enviare a un par de mis hombres contigo a la estación de trenes… en Escocia no los necesitaras".- dijo mientras terminaba de tomar algunos documentos

"Está bien".- fue lo único que pudo decir

"Espero que ya hayas desayunado porque lo mejor será te vayas… tu tren sale al medio dia y si no te das prisa lo perderás".- dio una mirada rápida a su reloj y aunque, todavía tenía tiempo para llegar a la estación, un inglés nunca debe llegar tarde a ningún lugar…

"Creí que viajaría mañana".- pregunto confundido

"Cambie tu boleto para hoy… así tendrás mas tiempo de disfrutar Escocia, yo me encargare de todo aquí".- explico con naturalidad dándole una última mirada a su hijo

"Si".- se alejo del escritorio, y camino en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir, giro un poco la cabeza y dijo muy suavemente.- "Hasta luego Duque".- abrió la puerta del despacho y salió rumbo al jardín donde el chofer lo esperaba

"Que tengas un buen viaje Terruce".- fue lo último que pudo decir luego que su hijo cerrara la puerta y se fuera de su casa

Antes de subir al hermoso carruaje de la familia Grandchester, dio una última mirada a la casa en la cual él había vivido desde su infancia… dio un suspiro cargado de tristeza al darse cuenta de que no guardaba ni un solo grato recuerdo de ella, sintió como un nudo en la garganta se empezaba a formar y la nostalgia lo empezaba a invadir, sacudió un poco la cabeza y subió al carruaje. El camino hacia la estación de trenes iba a ser un tanto largo, así que decidió recostarse un rato sobre el suave asiento y dejar volar su mente en lo ocurrido la noche anterior…

_INICIO DEL FLASH BACK_

_Había decidido no regresar a su habitación luego de acompañar a Candy hasta lo más cercano de la suya, camino por los alrededores de los jardines para ver si es que ninguna de las hermanas o padres estaban haciendo alguna ronda y, al ver que no había nadie merodeando, salto el muro que dividía la escuela y la calle sin dificultades… necesitaba estar solo un momento y poder despejar su mente.- "Quizás y pueda visitar a Albert".- pensó animado ante aquella posibilidad, camino un poco por las oscuras calles Londinenses sin rumbo fijo, pero luego, un sonido hizo que se detuviera intempestivamente, giro levemente el rostro para mirar hacia atrás y no vio a nadie, inquieto siguió su camino pero prestando mucha atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, se detuvo nuevamente al sentir como unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más a él, así que se detuvo y giro para poder ver de quien se trataba.- "Quien anda ahí?".- se atrevió a preguntar_

"_Buenas noches Grandchester… te acuerdas de mí?"_

"_Lamentablemente si Tudor".- dijo con asco en la voz, se sintió confundido y preocupado de saber que la persona que lo estaba siguiendo era el desgraciado de Tudor_

"_No te alegra verme? Pues a mí la verdad que sí".- pregunto con ironía en la voz, metió una mano al bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y comenzó a acariciar un objeto de superficie suave y fría_

"_No me gusta volver a ver a la basura Tudor… tu comprenderás".- dijo respondiendo a la ironía, se puso a la defensiva… sabia que este encuentro no era pura casualidad _

"_Nunca dejas tu sentido del humor no es así bastardo?... no quieres saber porque me da tanto gusto verte?".- pregunto acercándose lentamente hacia Terry_

"_No me interesa".- respondió fríamente mientras veía como Tudor se acercaba peligrosamente_

"_Pues debería… por tu adorada huérfana".- dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado, una voz interior se alegro profundamente al notar como la cara de Terry cambiaba al nombrar a su adorada Candice_

"_Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?".- grito con amargura _

"_Como es que una huérfana te puede interesar Grandchester? Ah ya se… es porque eres un bastardo! Jaja"_

"_Cállate imbécil!".- termino de acortar la distancia entre los dos y lo tomo por las solapas de su chaqueta fuertemente _

"_Pues este imbécil acabara contigo esta noche… y luego iré por tu huerfanita".- susurro _

"_Quieres acabar conmigo? Quiero ver que lo intentes!".- lo soltó de las solapas y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia atrás para alejarlo de él…_

"_Quiero saber que tan rudo puedes ser".- y al terminar de decir esto, saco de su chaqueta una pistola haciendo que Terry se quede muy quieto delante de él, este sería el momento precioso para acabar con Grandchester… hoy seria hombre muerto.- "Te vas a morir bastardo"_

"_Eres un cobarde… porque no peleas como los hombres, ah es cierto… tu no eres hombre".- dijo tratando de acercarse poco a poco a Tudor mientras pensaba en la manera de cómo desarmarlo, nunca se había encontrado en una situación de tal desventaja pero lograría salir de esta… de eso estaba seguro_

"_Cállate bastardo!".- quito el seguro de la pistola y estaba listo para disparar, pero justo en ese momento dos hombres lo rodearon y desarmaron antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, lo tomaron por el cuello y lo arrastraron hacia un vehículo cercano.- "Qui… quiénes son? DEJENME!".- y como si se tratara de un trapo, ambos hombres hicieron subir bruscamente a Tudor al carruaje para luego desaparecer _

_Terry estaba estupefacto, no había visto siquiera de donde habían salido estos hombres, estaba tan asombrado viendo la escena que no se dio cuenta que un tercer hombre se acerco lo suficiente a él y lo tomo por la espalda arrastrándolo a otro vehículo cercano. "Déjame! Maldición! Déjame!".- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre_

"_Jove Grandchester descuide su padre nos envió".- dijo el hombre soltando al joven Grandchester_

"_Mi padre?".- dijo pareciendo no entender… que tenía que ver en esto su padre?_

"_Si… así que acompáñenos de nuevo a la mansión Grandchester".- respondió el hombre mientras le abría la puerta del carruaje_

"_Si".- fue lo único que pudo decir y se subió al carruaje. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la mansión Grandchester, uno de los hombres que estaba en su carruaje bajo rápidamente de él y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión donde la figura de un hombre de apariencia muy elegante lo esperaba, este le explico lo ocurrido y este hombre lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, le dio un par de indicaciones y el hombre se retiro. Terry luego de ver esto se bajo del carruaje y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la figura de aquel hombre.- "Explícame que fue todo esto!"_

"_Buenas noches Terruce".- dijo haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su hijo_

"_Puedes explicarme que fue lo que ocurrió?".- dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía_

"_Desde hace tiempo que mis hombres están detrás de ti… desde aquella vez que llegaste sumamente herido aquí ellos te están siguiendo, y el día de hoy, te han salvado la vida… ese Tudor iba a acabar contigo si o si".- explico _

"_Que vas a hacer con él?"_

"_Primero le darán una lección… nadie se mete con la familia de un Duque… y ya mañana veré que mas hago con él"_

"_S… si"_

"_Ve a dormir ahora… mañana te vas a Escocia".- termino de decir, giro y se dirigió hacia el interior de la imponente casa seguido por su hijo_

"_Si".- fue lo único que pudo decir para luego seguir a su padre hacia el interior de la mansión Grandchester. Sabía que no sería un día fácil cuando la esposa de su padre se enterara de su presencia pero haría lo mejor que podía por evitarla… era lo único que podía hacer_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Joven Grandchester"

"Eh?".- respondió Terry despertándose, no supo en qué momento del trayecto se quedo dormido pero de no ser por ese encargado quizás y no se hubiera despertado

"Hemos llegado".- dijo el acompañante del cochero

"Si".- tomo su maleta y descendió del carruaje. Se detuvo un momento para observar cual sería el mejor camino que podía tomar para evitar a la multitud que se amontonaba alrededor de las puertas del tren que estaban despidiendo a sus familiares y amigos, luego de mirar por un instante encontró su camino y se empezó a andar. Se abrió paso a través de toda esa gente, cuando ya estuvo cerca de la puerta del tren le dio su boleto al encargado que se encontraba cerca de ahí y entro a bordo, camino despacio a lo largo del pasillo para ver que los asientos estaban ocupados, se sintió frustrado al darse cuenta de esto… lo último que quería era tener que viajar parado

"Joven Grandchester?".- dijo un encargado del tren un tanto temeroso

"Si?".- volteo el rostro para mirar a aquella persona desconocida que lo llamaba

"Por aquí por favor".- le señalo un tímido acomodaron el camino que debía seguir, y ambos caminaron hasta estar en la sección de primera clase del tren.

Una de las ventajas de ser hijo del duque era que fácilmente podía conseguir asiento, además que su padre había arreglado ya todo para que su viaje le resulte de lo más placentero, sin que el lo supiera por supuesto. Una vez que llegaron al destino, Terry se encontró sentado en un vagón muy lujoso y elegante… solo gente de primera clase y de la nobleza viajaba ahí, y sin hacer caso de las personas presentes, fue hasta uno de los asientos del tren que se encontraban al lado de la ventana y se sentó cómodamente. Luego de un par de minutos esperando, pudo sentir como el tren por fin se empezaba a movilizar, había comenzado la travesía por fin… miro por un rato el paisaje que se empezaba a apreciar, unas montañas con pastos muy verdes, abundantes flores y ríos y lagunas por doquier… sin duda era muy hermoso.- "Seguramente Candy lo disfruto".- pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su aun preocupado rostro… se acomodo nuevamente en el asiento y recostó la cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana, y así, sin querer, se quedo profundamente dormido recordando nuevamente lo sucedido con Tudor, que de no ser por los hombres de su padre… el probablemente estaría muerto en estos momentos, escalofríos lo empezaron a invadir en sus sueños y se detuvieron tan prontamente como aparecieron. Una sacudida debido a una de las paradas del tren hizo que Terry se despertara, miro un tanto asustado hacia todos lados para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, saco el reloj que su padre le regalo cuando apenas era un niño y vio que eran las 4 de la tarde, eso quería decir que según sus cálculos y por el paisaje que se podía ver se encontraban muy cerca de Escocia así que lo más probable era que llegarían en un par de horas más. Se acomodo nuevamente en su asiento y volvió a dormir, la noche anterior casi y no había podido dormir debido al incidente con Tudor, además que todos los recuerdos de su infancia lo invadían nuevamente por haber estado en la mansión Grandchester, así que aprovecho el camino hacia Escocia para descansar todo lo que no había podido hacerlo en "su casa"…

"Señor Grandchester".- dijo el mismo encargado que lo llevo hasta primera clase

"Que".- dijo con fastidio aun adormilado

"Señor acabamos de llegar".- respondió algo temeroso

"Gracias".- dijo masticando las palabras, se tomo su tiempo para desperezarse y se puso de pie

"De nada señor, con su permiso"

Terry tomo su maleta y camino hacia la puerta que lo llevaría fuera del tren, como siempre sucedía cuando él viajaba sabía que nadie iría a recibirlo, así que lo único que hizo fue buscar un par de monedas para pagar el carruaje que lo llevaría hacia la villa de su padre… no sería muy difícil hallar uno en la tan concurrida estación de Edimburgo… espero un rato a que toda la gente terminara de descender y bajo con mucha tranquilidad del tren, se alejo un poco de ahí y comenzó a andar para buscar a un cochero pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba…

"Joven! Joven Grandchester! Vaya y por poco no lo veo!".- dijo un hombre mayor un poco agitado dándole el alcance a Terry

"Señor Wood".- respondió amablemente Terry un tanto sorprendido… el señor Wood era uno de los empleados más antiguo de su padre allá en la villa, él era el encargado de cuidar a todos los caballos que había y a veces la hacía también de jardinero, era un hombre muy amable y de buenos sentimientos de baja estatura y un poco subido de peso, pero tenía una mirada cálida y amable siempre…

"Joven el carruaje lo espera para llevarlo a la villa".- dijo mientras señalaba la dirección en donde se encontraba el carruaje de la familia Grandchester

"Gracias… pensaba que debía ir por mi cuenta".- dijo Terry mientras caminaba junto al Señor Wood hacia el carruaje

"No joven! Como cree! Disculpe usted, es que no lo había visto".- se disculpo, había tanta gente en la estación que no lo había logrado ver hasta que este se había alejado ya un poco

"Descuide".- le dijo amablemente

"Por error ayer también vinimos, creíamos que ayer seria el día en que usted llegaría y déjeme decirle joven que había más gente que la que hay hoy".- conto el señor Wood

"Enserio?".- respondió un poco divertido

"Si… habían llegado unos jovencitos de su edad y algunos más jóvenes de un colegio… dijeron que era el San Pablo"

"El San Pablo? Y a q hora llegaron?".- dijo muy interesado, seguramente su querida Candy había llegado con ellos

"Pues… llegaron en la tarde, a eso de las 2 de la tarde"

"Ya veo".- había pensando que quizás ellos llegarían más temprano y que Candy ya habría recorrido medio Escocia, pero para su buena suerte se equivoco, eso quería decir que tendría la oportunidad de ir con Candy a recorrer los hermosos paisajes de Edimburgo. Subió al carruaje junto con el señor Wood con dirección a la villa de su padre, luego de casi una hora de viaje llegaron por fin a la imponente villa Grandchester. Bajo del carruaje y aprecio el hermoso paisaje que Escocia le regalaba, la villa de su padre era sin duda la más grande (seguida por la de los Andley), en el exterior había un bosque que se formaba alrededor de un hermoso lago… sin duda una vista muy hermosa. Entro a la casa, saludo a los empleados que su padre había dispuesto para él y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, había sido un día muy agitado y necesitaba descansar, ya mañana temprano iría a buscar a su pecosa… se puso una ropa más cómoda, se tumbo en su cama y se quedo dormido muy plácidamente pensando en todo lo que haría junto a su pecosa en estas vacaciones.- "Candy".- dijo entre sueños

* * *

Notas:

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! como estan? bueno tenia que hacer esta aclaracion de Tudor ya que esa parte la habia dejado inconclusa pero bueno y ahora? tudor expulsado finalmente! eso es muy bueno! :) asi que alegrense! jiji un beso a todoooos


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

"Wow chicas es hermoso!".- dijo una maravillada Candy al ver el paisaje que se formaba alrededor de la villa Andley… había un gran bosque alrededor de un muy celeste lago, el clima era simplemente delicioso, había muchas flores de todos los colores y tamaños y… muy a lo lejos, cruzando ese hermoso lago, se podía ver una hermosa residencia, parecía ser mucho más grande que la que estaba detrás de ella, su corazón se paralizo y empezó a latir desbocadamente… una tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras se ponía ligeramente roja.- "Quizás esa sea la villa de los Grandchester".- pensó

"Que verde que se ve todo!".- dijo Annie mirando a todos lados, todo aquí en Escocia se veía más vivo y colorido que allá en Londres

"Miren cuantas montañas!".- dijo Patty señalando a las montañas que se formaban alrededor de ese hermoso paisaje

"Parece que estoy soñando…".- dijo Candy mirando todo a su alrededor… la imagen de su príncipe, el tartán, las gaitas, Stear, Archie y Anthony vestidos con la ropa de Escocia….-"Todo es maravilloso!"

"Señorita Candice… señoritas por aquí por favor, sus habitaciones ya están listas".- dijo un empleado de la villa Andley, indicándoles el camino que debían seguir al interior de la villa

"Si, gracias".- respondió Candy amablemente, pero antes de seguirlo debía saber en donde se quedarían sus adorados primos.- "Muchachos ustedes también vienen?"

"No Candy nosotros nos quedaremos en la villa de nuestros padres".- explico Stear

"Si no se preocupen, nuestra villa queda muy cerca de aquí".- dijo Archie

"Ya veo".- dijo Annie muy apenada

"Es una pena".- secundo Patty

"Si, en verdad".- apoyo Candy a sus amigas, tenía la esperanza de que todos juntos pudieran vivir en la villa… Luego de ver a George aquel día, inmediatamente le envió una carta en donde le preguntaba si es que sus amigas podían ir a vivir con ella en la villa de Escocia, para su suerte, la carta fue respondida inmediatamente en donde George le decía que sus amigas si podían vivir con ella, pero que lo más probable es que sus primos no lo pudieran hacer debido a que el señor Williams tenía conocimiento sobre los intereses románticos de sus sobrinos para con las señoritas, lo más satisfactorio seria que ellos se fueran a vivir a la villa de sus padres… pero ella aun guardaba la esperanza de George les permitiera vivir juntos pero al parecer no fue así…

"Pero no se preocupen! Vendremos para la cena".- dijo Archie tratando de animarlas

"Eso es cierto!".- dijo Stear

"Sera estupendo!".- dijo Patty muy alegre por la noticia

"Si!".- dijo Annie

"Bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde!".- se despidió Stear para luego subir al carruaje de los Andley que los había recogido de la estación de trenes

"Adiós chicos".- se despidieron las chicas en coro

"Adiós".- dijo Archie mientras subía al carruaje rumbo a la villa Cornwell

Luego de que el carruaje se alejo lo suficiente era ya un buen momento para entrar a la casa.- "Bueno… vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones?".- pregunto Candy emocionada a sus amigas

"Si!".- dijeron las dos amigas también muy emocionadas

"Por aquí señoritas".- indico el encargado que se adelanto un par de metros de las señoritas para abrirles la puerta de la hermosa casa.

Una vez que las tres estuvieron adentro se quedaron paralizadas por lo hermoso que era el interior, toda la casa está decorada en un estilo Luis VI muy elegante… el hall de entrada poseía varias ventanas adornadas por marcos blancos tallados y grandes cortinas color blancas que hacían resaltar el color melón de las paredes dándoles un toque acogedor a la habitación, un magnifico espejo llamaba la atención de cualquiera que entraba a la estancia en donde debajo de él, había una mesa adornada por un precioso jarrón del mismo estilo de la decoración, además de todos los muebles que adornaban dicha habitación, había una escultura que imponía su presencia como la más importante, una escultura sublime de la diosa afrodita, fue sin duda, la cereza del pastel, había además una escalera y dos grandes puertas a cada lado de esta misma, el trió supuso que sus habitaciones estarían subiendo las escaleras; a cada lado había además dos puertas adicionales con un tallado impresionante que podría dejar boquiabierto a cualquier artista afamado, y además había una puerta más pequeña que daba directamente con la cocina. Lo que llamo también la atención de las chicas, fue los cuadros que se encontraban en las paredes de la habitación, muchos representando a los reyes de diversas épocas, flores, sobre pasajes de obras famosas, pero había uno en particular que a Candy le llamo la atención

"Y ellos quienes son?".- pregunto Candy aun en su trance mirando el cuadro

"Disculpe señorita?".- dijo uno de los empleados

"Esos niños…".- dijo señalando el cuadro que estaba frente a ella

"Pues ellos son el señor Williams Andley, la señora Pauna tan pequeña y débil pero sumamente hermosa, la más risueña es la señora Cornwell y por último la señora Sara Leagan".- explico

"Es un hermoso cuadro… ahí está el tío abuelo, la mama de Anthony y la de Stear y Archie".- dijo casi mas para ella misma mientras acariciaba con extrema ternura y delicadeza el cuadro

"Es un muy lindo cuadro".- dijo Annie que también lo apreciaba

"Si… todos se ven tan felices".- secundo Patty… sin duda esa había sido una de las épocas más felices de la vida de una persona y se veía reflejaba en las sonrisas de esos adorables niños

"Si… apenas y llegaban a los 5 años".- termino de contar el encargado.- "Pero será mejor que les muestre su habitación… por favor, síganme".- se alejo de las jovencitas y se dirigió a la gran escalera para seguir el camino hacia la que sería su habitación durante este verano

"Si vamos".- dijo Candy para seguir al encargado junto con sus tres amigas, subieron por las escaleras apreciando casi embobadas la hermosa decoración

"Señoritas… esta es su habitación".- dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba al descubierto la habitación

"Wow".- fue lo único que pudo decir Candy

"Es… hermosa".- dijo Annie mientras miraba alrededor de toda la habitación

"Estupenda".- dijo Patty casi para ella misma mientras avanzaba un poco más al interior de la habitación, ni siquiera la habitación en la mansión de sus padres en Londres se podía comparar con la hermosa vista que tenía en frente, era una habitación muy amplia con muchos cuadros adornando la habitación, las paredes estaban recubiertas con un hermoso tapiz color esmeralda y pequeñas aplicaciones doradas, en el centro de esta misma había una mesa con un jarrón con hermosas rosas color melón, siguió mirando y aprecio que habían tres camas con dosel con un cortinaje color blanco, que hacía juego con los cubrecamas y sabanas color blanco también, al frente de ellas llamaba la atención un gran balcón con un marco de madera tallada a mano que se encontraba cerrado por unas puertas de vidrio, pero que tenía una preciosa vista al lago, al jardín y al bosque que rodeaba la propiedad…

"El señor George pidió explícitamente que las tres estuvieran juntas en la habitación".- dijo el encargado

"Muchas gracias".- dijo Candy volviéndose para ver al señor

"Bueno permiso señoritas".- dijo finalmente y se retiro para dejar a las jovencitas solas en su habitación

"Propio".- dijo el trío en coro, vieron que el señor se haya ido para poder mirar y hablar libremente

"George no deja nada a medias eh".- dijo Patty mientras ponía su maleta sobre la cama

"Es sencillamente hermosa".- dijo Annie mientras tocaba delicadamente los bordes de la cama que seria suya

"Y miren! La vista es tan hermosa".- Candy abrió el balcón de la habitación y se adentro a él, sin duda tenían una de las mejores vistas del lugar… se podía ver el lago azul, el verde jardín, las villas vecinas… sin duda una vista estupenda

"Se puede ver el lago!".- grito Annie entrando también al balcón con Candy

"Y mas allá se pueden ver dos villas".- dijo Patty señalando las villas que se podían observar

"De quienes serán?".- pregunto Candy sin perder la vista de la villa que se encontraba frente de ellas

"Bueno, tengo entendido que la que está a nuestro costado es la villa de Stear y Archie".- dijo Annie mientras miraba a sus amigas

"Enserio?".- pregunto Candy sorprendida volteando a mirar nuevamente la villa de sus primos

"Si!".- dijo Annie muy excitada

"Y la que está enfrente?".- pregunto Candy mientras giraba a ver a su amiga Annie

"Pues no lo sé".- respondió mientras giraba a ver a Patty… quizás ella sepa de quien era aquella villa

"Creo q es la villa de los Grandchester Candy".- dijo Patty.- "Pues al menos es lo que parece"

"Creo que podemos preguntar no?".- sugirió Annie

"Si, quizás alguien nos pueda informar".- dijo Candy

"Descuida Candy… y mientras eso sucede… Desempaquemos!".- dijo Annie mientras corría nuevamente a su cama para abrir su maleta y sacar toda su ropa

"Siii!".- se miraron divertidas las dos amigas y la imitaron para sacar su ropa y sus cosas

"Mira que baño tan bonito!".- dijo Patty dejando sus cosas por un minuto y apreciando la hermosa decoración del baño

"Y las cortinas!".- grito Annie mientras tocaba las suaves cortinas que adornaban el balcón.- "Son preciosas!"

"Miren estos cuadros!".- grito Candy muy excitada viendo los cuadros que adornaban la habitación

* * *

…

"No es posible que esa huérfana se pueda queda en la villa y nosotros no!".- despotrico Eliza nuevamente, desde que habían llegado había estado con un genio de los mil demonios… la tía abuela le había dicho que Candice se quedaría en la villa y que por ordenes del tío William ellos deberían quedarse en la casa de los Leagan… pero que si deseaban podían ir a la villa, cosa que también mortifico sobremanera a la tía abuela

"Tranquila Eliza… la tía abuela dijo que podíamos ir cuando quisiéramos".- trato de tranquilizar Neal a su hermana mientras se acomodo en un sillón cercano

"Pero no se trata de eso! Nosotros somos de la familia! Y esa huérfana asquerosa no!".- grito nuevamente caminado de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

"Ya tendremos la oportunidad de hacerla sufrir hermanita"

"Si… debemos planear algo".- se detuvo mientras trataba de pensar en algún plan

"Me entere que tu adorado Terry llegara a Escocia hoy".- dijo cambiando súbitamente de tema

"Enserio?".- dijo muy interesada Eliza

"Si… al parecer llegara en un rato mas".- dijo mostrándose poco interesado

"Que afortunada soy! Iré a recibirlo!".- dijo dando una vuelta graciosamente con una mirada soñadora

"No creo que sea prudente hermanita".- dijo firmemente haciendo que su hermana se detenga

"Porque no?".- miro a su hermano muy enojada y con el ceño fruncido

"Debes relajarte y pensar algo INTELIGENTE".- se levanto de su asiento y se volvió para mirar a su hermana

"Quizás y tengas razón"

"Siempre la tengo hermanita… ahora si me disculpas iré a descansar un rato"

"Te veo más tarde".- se despidió Neal

"Por supuesto"

Una vez que se fue su hermano, Eliza se acerco a la ventana mas cercana y miro la calle… ciertamente era una hermosa vista, no como la que había en la villa… pero también era hermosa.- "Terry… estas tan cerca de mi… hare todo lo que sea necesario para que estemos juntos… para siempre"

* * *

…..

"Buenos noches señoritas… soy la señora Gray y soy la encargada de la cocina y de la limpieza junto con la señorita Smith".- hizo su entrada una mujer con un rostro muy agradable y amable, era bajita y gordita con el cabello ondulado muy corto, tenía grandes gafas y un delantal blanco encima

"Buenas noches".- dijeron las tres amigas al unísono

"Yo soy Candice… pero puede decirme Candy mucho gusto".- se acerco Candy, le regalo una sonrisa abierta y cariñosa como ella siempre sabia regalar y le dio la mano en señal de saludo a la mujer mayor que se había presentando ante ellas

"Yo soy Patricia".- imito a su amiga y saludo muy amablemente a la señora

"Y yo soy Annie mucho gusto".- dijo por ultimo Annie también acercándose a saludar a la señora Gray

"El gusto es mío señoritas… dentro de muy poco la cena estará servida"

"Muchas gracias señora Gray".- dijo Candy

"Si muchas gracias".- dijo Patty

"Me han informado que los señoritos Cornwell estarán también durante la cena"

"Si señora, llegaran muy pronto".- dijo Annie mientras miraba al balcón tratando de ver la villa de Stear y Archie

"Pues sus lugares en la mesa ya están preparados".- respondió dándoles una sonrisa amable

"Muchas gracias"

"Bueno si no hay más que hacer… me retiro, con su permiso señoritas"

"Señora Gray disculpe".- dijo Candy antes de que la amable señora Gray se retirara

"Dígame señorita Candice"

"Eh bueno… la villa que se encuentra cruzando el lago… a quien le pertenece?".- dijo Candy un tanto apenada con sus mejillas sonrosadas

"Lo sabe usted?".- pregunto con mucha curiosidad su amiga Annie

"Bueno… esa es la villa del Duque de Grandchester".- explico mientras señalaba a la villa que se encontraba cruzando el lago

"Enserio?".- una sonrisa de suma alegría se dibujo en el rostro pecoso de Candy

"Te lo dije".- susurro a su oído su amiga Patty

"Y según lo que me han informado el hijo del Duque llego hace pocas horas a Escocia"

"Como lo sabe usted?".- pregunto Patty… acaso los Grandchester eran famosos ahí? Pensó

"Bueno… el Duque es muy conocido aquí… la gente se interesa mucho en él porque el es una persona muy generosa con todos, así que por lo mismo también se interesan mucho en su hijo… el futuro Duque… ustedes comprenderán"

"Ya veo".- respondió Candy

"Bueno, con su permiso señoritas".- se despidió finalmente la señora Gray

"Nos vemos después señora Gray".- dijeron Annie y Patty, mientras Candy miraba a través de las lunas del balcón

"Terry ya está aquí… es Escocia".- pensó Candy mientras trataba de aguzar mas su vista para poder ver si es que había alguna luz prendida o algo que le indicara que había alguien en la villa de Terry

"Bueno… ahora que sabemos que Terry esta aquí… Candy no dejara de mirar por el balcón".- le dio un suave codazo a su amiga mientras la miraba pícaramente y le guiñaba un ojo a su otra amiga

"jajaja".- rio abiertamente Patty

"Chicas!".- les reprocho su amiga por que la estaban haciendo avergonzar

"Sera mejor que bajemos a esperar a los chicos".- dijo Patty tratando de calmar la situación, abrió la puerta para poder salir de la habitación e ir abajo para esperar a Stear y a Archie y así por fin poder cenar

"Si".- secundo Annie mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Vamos".- las siguió Candy cerrando la puerta tras ella

* * *

….

"Joven Grandchester? Joven Grandchester?".- dijo una de las empleadas de la villa Grandchester, la señora Wells era una de las empleadas más antiguas de la familia que atendía la villa escocesa, ella era la única que conocía la verdadera historia de origen de Terry, la relación del duque con Eleanor y todos los problemas sucedidos anteriormente… pero por el mismo cariño que le tenía a la familia luego de tantos años de servicio nunca dijo nada… es mas siempre trato muy amable y cariñosa a Terry cada vez que el venia a la villa, y esta vez no sería diferente… toco nuevamente la puerta pero seguía sin recibir respuesta.- "Joven Terruce?"

"Señora Wells".- respondió un poco enojado sin abrir la puerta… desde que llego lo único que deseaba era poder estar un rato solo y tranquilo, pero la señora Wells siempre se preocupaba de mas.- "No tengo hambre"

"Nada de eso hijo! Has hecho un viaje muy largo… si no quieres bajar te traeré tu comida a tu habitación… pero debes comer".- dijo la señora Wells muy preocupada al otro lado de la puerta

"No se le puede negar nada no es así?".- dijo conteniendo una sonrisa tratando de sonar lo más serio que pudo

"Señorito Terruce".- dijo regañándolo suavemente

"Está bien…tráigame algo de comer".- dijo finalmente rendido, sabía que no se podía negar nada a esa amable mujer

"No demorare".- dijo alegre de haberlo convencido y bajo rápidamente hacia la cocina para traerle algo de comer

Terry se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al balcón que había en su habitación, miro un rato hacia el hermoso paisaje que aquella noche le estaba regalando… la luna llena iluminaba el bosque que había al exterior haciendo que el lago se viera muy transparente, levanto un poco la vista y vio que unas luces se encendían en la villa que se encontraba cruzando el lago… "De quien será esa villa?".- se pregunto mientras la observaba, fue sacado de sus cavilaciones porque alguien nuevamente volvía a tocar la puerta de su habitación, entonces recordó que probablemente sea nuevamente la señora Wells trayéndole la comida prometida.- "Adelante señora Wells".- dijo volteando a ver a la amable señora entrar a su habitación

"Señorito… aquí le traigo su comida".- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

"Déjela en la mesita por favor".- le pidió

"Si… con su permiso joven ya me retiro a descansar"

"señora Wells?".- dijo Terry evitando que se fuera

"Si joven?".- volteo la señora Wells

"De quien es la Villa que se encuentra cruzando el lago?".- pregunto Terry mientras daba una rápida mirada a su balcón

"De la familia Andley joven… es una de las más antiguas del lugar… pero nunca tan antigua como esta".- conto aproximándose al balcón

"Ya veo… y sabe si ya hay alguien viviendo allí?".- pregunto con mucho interés

"Pues… según me entere han llegado unos Andley a pasar las vacaciones ahí".- dijo como si estuviera recordando algo

"interesante… muchas gracias señora Wells".- se despidió finalmente

"De nada joven… buenas noches".- se alejo de él y se dirigió la puerta para poder salir de habitación y así poder ir a descansar finalmente

"Buenas noches".- dijo y vio como la amable empleada se iba de su habitación… cerró las puertas de vidrio de su balcón y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba el plato de comida que le habían traído, sonrió al ver que era su plato favorito, giro por última vez su rostro hacia el balcón y pensó.- "Mañana te veré pecosa… mañana".- volvió su rostro y se concentro en acabar la comida que tenía enfrente de él y así poder ir a dormir….

* * *

…

"Stear! Archie!".- grito Annie muy emocionada corriendo a recibir a los hermanos Cornwell

"Llegaron por fin!".- la siguió Patty

"Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre!".- dijo graciosamente Candy mientras saludaba a sus amigos

"Candy".- le reprocharon todos

"Gracias por ese recibimiento".- se quejo en son de broma Stear

"Eso es cierto Candy… que manera es esa de saludar".- le reprocho Archie tratando de contener la risa

"Lo siento chicos… pero enserio MUERO DE HAMBRE".- dijo graciosamente mientras bajaba una mano a su estomago y se lo sobaba

"Si yo también".- afirmo Annie quejándose también

"Y yo".- secundo Patty

"Bueno entonces preguntemos si ya está la cena".- dijo Stear tratando de buscar a alguien a quien poder preguntarle

"Señora Gray?"

"Si señorita Candice"

"Disculpe… la cena ya estará lista? Es que MORIMOS DE HAMBRE"

"Claro jóvenes! La mesa ya esta lista al igual que la cena… síganme por favor"

"Wuju! A cenar por fin".- corrió Candy hacia el gran comedor que había en la villa para por fin comer algo

"jajaja".- rieron todos al verla correr y la siguieron hacia el comedor para tener una agradable cena todos juntos

* * *

…

"Sabían que Ryan no pudo venir?".- comento Archie durante la cena

"Ah no?".- pregunto Patty

"Y eso porque?".- miro Annie a Stear para saber cuál era el motivo

"Pues al parecer su padre lo necesitaba para que asista a algunos eventos sociales".- explico para luego llevarse otra cuchara de sopa a la boca

"Si… además parece que ya quieren conseguirle novia".- dijo Archie como si se tratara de la cosa mas normal del mundo

"Pero… no es muy pronto?".- pregunto Candy un poco horrorizada… sus padres no podían esperar a que Ryan encuentre a la chica idea y listo?

"Bueno Candy para algunos millonarios y personas de la realeza es importante realizar compromisos entre familias"

"Enserio?".- pregunto muy interesada en el tema

"Si… para asegurar el futuro de su dinero".- dijo en tono sarcástico Archie quien no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de compromisos

"Ya veo".- respondió Candy mientras volvía a mirar su plato de comida

"Esperemos que el tío abuelo no sea de ese tipo de personas".- dijo Stear esperanzado de que ese tipo de destino nunca les tocara vivir

"Aunque la tía abuela si lo es…".- dijo sonando un poco molesto Archie

"Sera un problema en un par de años más".- dijo Patty mirando a todos los chicos

"Sería terrible si eso llegara a suceder".- comento Annie

"Si…".- dijeron todos un poco pensativos con ese posible futuro que pudiera ocurrirles a cualquiera de ellos

"Ryan dijo que nos escribiría para contarnos las novedades".- comento Archie

"Ojala y todo le vaya bien".- pidió Candy

"Ojala Candy…. Ojala".- pidió Stear mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa a su querida prima

* * *

….

"Fue agradable ver a los chicos durante la cena no es así chicas?".- dijo Annie mientras se acurrucaba dentro de su cama… los chicos había dejado la ya la casi hace casi 2 horas, habían pasado bastante tiempo hablando sobre los diversos planes para los próximos días y quedaron en que mañana temprano irían a remar en el lago, luego de eso el tiempo paso rápidamente, conversaron y rieron sobre las caras que debieron poner Eliza y Neal al enterarse de que no podrían quedarse a dormir en la villa, pero luego recordaron que igual podrían hacer uso de cualquier cosa de ahí… también hablaron sobre la historia de la familia y sobre la historia de la casa de la villa, todos estos temas hicieron que el tiempo pasara volando y al darse cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, los hermanos decidieron irse a dormir ara poder verlas muy temprano al día siguiente…

"Si… y ahora tenemos todo el verano por delante".- dijo Patty quien ya estaba muy cómoda dentro de su cama también

"Parece que nos divertiremos".- dijo Candy sentándose en la cama

"Y mañana veras a Terry".- dijo pícaramente Annie

"Annie!".- se tumbo en la cama y se tapo hasta la cara tratando de cubrir sus sonrojadas mejillas

"jaja pero es cierto".- bromeo Annie sin intenciones de detenerse

"Porque crees eso?".- pregunto Candy aun cubierta de pies a cabeza

"Pues no creo q pierda la oportunidad en buscarte".- dijo Annie guiñándole un ojo a Patty

"Eso es cierto".- secundo Patty mientras sonreía ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando

"Además… se nota que Terry te quiere mucho".- dijo dando una suave sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga pecosa

"Pues…".- se descubrió la cara y se sentó para ver a sus amigas aun avergonzada

"Es cierto… a pesar de que no lo conocemos bien… por lo que parece te quiere mucho Candy".- dijo Patty en un tono suave y cariñoso

"Si".- fue lo único que podía decir, su corazón empezaba a palpitar fuertemente al recordar todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con Terry…

"Así que no te avergüences de nada".- dijo Annie también con un tono suave tratando de enfundarle valor a su amiga de la infancia

"Es muy hermoso estar enamorada Candy".- dijo Patty casi en susurros

"Y ustedes también lo están?".- pregunto Candy

"jaja es hora de dormir Candy".- dijo Annie cambiando totalmente de tema tratando de esquivar esa pregunta

"Oigan! Les estoy preguntado algo!".- dijo Candy molesta al ver que sus amigas se recostaban y se tapaban de pies a cabeza tal y como ella lo habia hecho hace un instante

"Hasta mañana".- grito Patty mientras reia debajo de las sabanas

"Hasta mañana".- grito Annie también debajo de las sabanas

"Hey!"

"jajaja"

"Bueno si tienen razón… ya es hora de dormir".- dijo Candy dándose cuenta de que no podría conseguir respuesta alguna de sus amigas

"Si chicas… es mejor dormirnos ahora sino mañana no querremos levantarnos".- dijo Patty

"Hasta mañana chicas!".- se despidió Candy

"Hasta mañana Candy".- se despidieron ambas amigas

"Y que sueñen con Stear y Archie!".- dijo en un susurro Candy

"Candy!".- le reprocharon nuevamente las dos amigas antes de irse a dormir

* * *

….

"Joven Terruce".- interrumpio un joven empleado en la pequeña salita en donde se encontraba el hijo del duque

"Si?".- respondio sin siquira mirar al empleado con la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea que tenia frente a él

"Lo busca alguien en la puerta"

"Quien?"

"S… su… su madre señor".- dijo tartamudeante y temeroso

"Quien? YO NO TENGO MADRE! QUE SE LARGUE DE AQUÍ!".- exploto mirandolo furibundamente

"P…pero pero señor"

"QUE NO ME OISTE? QUE SE LARGUE! ANDA Y DISELO!".- se levanto y se acerco con grandes sancadas al empleado

"S… si si señor".- dijo muy nervioso retrocediendo

"QUE NO ENTRE, QUE NO SE ACERQUE! NO QUIERO VER A NADIE ENTIENDES? A NADIE!".- lo tomo por las solapas sumamente irritado, luego de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo solto y regreso a su asiento frente a la chimenea

"S... si".- fue lo unico que pudo decir para luego salir despavorido de la habitacion...

…

"Annie! Patty ya salgan de ahí! Quiero ir al lago!".- se quejo Candy por cuarta vez, habia estado esperando ya mas de media hora a sus amigas que se encontraban dentro del baño arreglándose

"Un momento Candy!".- dijeron en coro

"Porque demoran tanto eh?".- pregunto un poco exasperada, no entendía porque tenían que demorar tanto… ella estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de ir al lago que simplemente no podía esperar

"Estamos listas".- salieron las dos amigas como si nada hubiera pasado

"Vaya ustedes si que demoran!".- se quejo nuevamente la pecosa

"jaja lo sentimos".- se disculpo Annie con su amiga mientras tomaba el sombrero que estaba en su cama

"Vámonos!".- dijo Patty abriendo la puerta de la habitación

"Si!".- dijo Annie también muy animada

"Oigan chicas creo q iré a la villa Terry a preguntarle si quiere venir al lago con nosotras".- comento Candy mientras caminaban ya fuera de la Villa de los Andley con dirección al lago

"Claro! Porque no!".- la animo Patty poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

"Es una buena idea!".- dijo también animosa Annie

"Quieres que te acompañemos?".- pregunto Patty, no conocían bien el lugar y quizás no sería muy adecuado que se fuera sola hacia la villa de Terry

"No no es necesario chicas".- dijo Candy muy segura

"Estas segura?".- pregunto nuevamente Annie

"Si".- dijo mientras sonreía a sus dos amigas

"Bueno… sino te esperamos en la casa entonces".- miro Patty a Annie para saber si estaba bien lo que decía

"Si… y cuando llegues iremos todas juntas al lago".- la apoyo Annie

"Está bien gracias".- dijo Candy mientras empezó a caminar con dirección a la villa de Terry

"No te demores Candy".- grito Annie a su amiga que ya se encontraba ya un poco lejos

"Nos vemos en un momento chicas".- respondió Candy también con un grito para que sus amigas la pudieran escuchar. Camino por varios minutos a lo largo de un bien señalizado sendero que la dejaría justo en la puerta de la villa de Terry, miro por todos lados para ver el hermoso paisaje que había a su alrededor, se dio con la sorpresa de que en aquel bosque habían muchas ardillas y pájaros, flores de muchos colores y arboles en los cuales ella se podría trepar con facilidad, sonrió traviesamente al hacer este descubrimiento y sin querer, ya se encontraba en una de las puertas de servicio de la villa Grandchester… miro a todos lados por un momento tratando de ver si es que habría alguien cerca, y para su suerte una señora ya un poco mayor salía por una de esas puertas.- "Buenos días señora"

"Buenos días señorita que se le ofrece?"

"Ehm pues vera… quería saber si Terry estaba?"

"El señorito Terruce".- dijo un poco apenada y triste mirando al balcón que se encontraba justamente encima de ellas, una de las puertas se encontraban abiertas.- "El joven Terruce dijo que no quería ver a nadie señorita".- dijo dando un sonoro suspiro para luego mirar con ojos triste a la jovencita que tenia frente a ella

"Le ocurre algo?".- la miro con mucha preocupación, que era lo que le había sucedido a Terry?

"No podría decirle señorita".- le dijo mientras miraba nuevamente al balcón de la habitación de Terry, sabía que este tipo de temas tan delicados no podría ser contados a nadie nunca

"Terry…".- dio un suspiro, y una melodía tocaba por una armónica empezó a inundar el ambiente, una ligera sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro y miro hacia el balcón que estaba sobre ella, dio un sonoro suspiro al saber que la habitación de Terry estaba sobre ella… estaba tan cerca de él… pero… a la vez, tan lejos

"Disculpe pero cuál es su nombre señorita?".- dijo sacando a la hermosa joven de sus cavilaciones

"Ah si… disculpe mi nombre es Candice White mucho gusto".- se acerco y le dio la mano para darle un saludo amistoso a la señora

"Soy la señora Wells y el gusto es mío señorita".- le respondió muy amablemente

"Le podría decir por favor que vine a verlo?".- le pidió Candice para luego dar una última y rápida mirada nuevamente al balcón

"Por supuesto señorita no se preocupe"

"Este es el balcón de su habitación".- dijo mas afirmando, al escuchar el sonido de la armónica supo que era así

"Si señorita"

"Bueno, muchas gracias señora, nos veremos quizás en otra oportunidad".- se alejo y se despidió de la señora con una mano

"Si señorita hasta luego".- respondió la despedida de la jovencita que, a pesar de haberla conocido por un instante, podía decir que tenía un gran corazón… era algo que se podía percibir, tenía un aura limpia y una sonrisa muy transparente…

* * *

….

"joven Grandchester?".- toco la puerta nuevamente tratando de que el dueño de la habitación le respondiera finalmente

"NO QUIERO VER A NADIE".- grito enojado tirando a un lado la armónica que estaba tocando

"Pero joven alguien vino".- dijo nuevamente la mujer que quería ser escuchada por el dueño de la casa

"TE HE DICHO QUE A ESA MUJER LA HECHES DE AQUÍ"

"Pero joven no era ella".- trato de decir para que se le calmara el enojo

"RETIRATE".- dijo nuevamente y empezó a tocar la armónica

"Joven… vino la señorita Candice".- trato de hacer el último esfuerzo por decirle quien había ido a la casa, así que al escuchar que empezaba a tocar la armónica decidió gritarlo

"Qué?... quien?".- se quedo paralizado y dejo de tocar la armónica, no podía creer el nombre que había escuchado

"Dijo que se llamaba Candice".- dijo la mujer al otro lado de la puerta

"Está segura?".- pregunto y un por momento bajo sus defensas, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Candy asi era como sucedía…

"Si joven"

"Gracias por el mensaje".- dijo volviendo a su actitud anterior y tratando de sonar indiferente

"Pero…".- trato de disuadirlo para que salga pero no pudo conseguir nada

"Déjame solo".-y fue lo último que dijo, volvió a tomar su armónica y empezó a tocar nuevamente

"Si joven".- fue lo único que pudo decir la amable señora Wells antes de que Terruce volviera a tocar su armónica

* * *

…

"Candy por fin llegaste!".- dijo Annie saliendo de la casa para darle el encuentro a su amiga

"Que paso con Terry?".- pregunto preocupada Patty

"Ehm pues… nada".- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

"Como que nada?".- pregunto escéptica Annie

"Es que el no quería ver a nadie".- dijo casi en susurros Candy

"Porque?".- pregunto aun mas confundida Patty

"No lo sé"

"Ni siquiera sabiendo que eras tú?"

"No es que… no supo que yo estaba allí, una señora muy amable me dijo que el no deseaba ver a nadie, así que le pedí que le diga que había ido".- les conto

"Ya veo".- dijo Annie tratando de pensar que era lo que pudo haber ocurrido

"No te desanimes Candy".- la abrazo su amiga Patty con mucha fuerza para brindarle su apoyo a su amiga

"Si Candy… vamos de una vez al lago!".- la tomo de la mano para darle ánimos también

"Te divertirás mucho"

"Si! Vamos!"

* * *

…

"Hola chicas por fin llegan!".- saludo muy amable el mayor de los Cornwell

"Si! Eliza y Neal ya están en el lago!".- dijo Archie también

"Lo sentimos chicos".- se disculpo Patty

"Nos levantamos un poco tarde… disculpen!".- mintió Annie, ella sabía que no debía contarle nada a los chicos por el bien de Candy

"Solo hay botes pequeños para dos personas".- dijo un tanto apenado Archie, uno de ellos tendría que quedarse a esperar en tierra firme

"Uy pero entonces sobre uno".- dijo Patty

"No se preocupen chicos yo me sacrifico".- dijo Candy sonriendo a sus amigos

"Estas segura Candy?".- dijo Annie un tanto mortificada

"Si! No se preocupen!".- dijo con un tono despreocupado la pecosa, eso le daría tiempo para pensar y recorrer el lugar

"Te llevare a la próxima Candy".- le dijo Stear guiñándole un ojo

"Está bien Stear".- sonrió aun mas ante la cara que había puesto su primo

"Bueno… entonces subamos a los botes".-las animo Archie

"Yo echare un vistazo a los alrededores mientras tanto".- dijo Candy mientras se alejaba un poco de sus amigos.- "Diviértanse!"

"No te alejes mucho Candy".- dijo muy preocupada Patty de dejarla sola

Camino un poco alrededor del enorme lago y recogió unas hermosas margaritas que se encontraban en su camino, las levanto para tenerlas mas cerca de su rostro y las olio, su perfume era muy sabroso y tranquilizador.-"Se ven tan felices juntos…. como me gustaría que Terry estuviera aquí… ese malcriado".- alejo las flores de su nariz y volvió a mirar al lago, y vio cuanto se divertían sus primos con sus dos queridas amigas, dio una ligera sonrisa de lado y entre suspiros dijo el nombre de la persona que más quería ver.- "Terry…"

"Mira Eliza ahí está la huérfana".- le susurro en el oído Neal a su hermana

"No se podía quedar encerrada? Porque no se enfermara!".- refunfuño Eliza

"Candy! Hola!".- saludaron los primos y las dos mejores amigas de Candy

"Hola Chicos!".- rio feliz al ver que sus amigos en sus botes le estaban saludando, ella respondió de buen agrado aquel saludo y los miro por un rato mas… se veían tan felices juntos… en cambio ella no es que se sintiera triste, sino que… sentía como una especie de nudo en la garganta… algo en el pecho le decía que algo no estaba bien… sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y sentimientos de ella, camino y comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco hacia la enorme vegetación que rodeaba el gran lago, los enormes arboles que estaban tan cerca de ella, los pajarillos cantando, el sol radiante haciendo brillas las hojas… todo se veía tan verde y con colores tan fuertes como antes lo sola ser su adorada colina de Pony allá en América y, de pronto un impulso que no pudo controlar la hizo empezar a correr y a reír como antes lo hacía, camino a través de un pequeño riachuelo en donde se podía verse reflejada, corrió y vio un árbol muy grande cerca y lo trepo con una facilidad única, una vez que se encontró en la rama más alta pudo ver el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba, y como lo hacía en el hogar de Pony, salto hacia la rama de otro árbol cercano con mucha agilidad, al llegar a dicha rama y sin previo aviso salto a la siguiente rama de otro árbol, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, la rama era delgada y apenas y ella sostuvo su cuerpo esta rama se rompió haciendo que Candy caiga sentada estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.- "Auch…falle".- dijo mientras reía y sufría por el dolor a la misma vez, se levanto y sacudió su falta a que estaba cubierta por pasto y tierra, levanto la vista y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de donde estaba.- "Esto es… la villa de Terry", se acerco sigilosamente hacia la entrada para poder ver la forma en que pudiera entrar.- "Esta villa sí que es grande".- se acerco un poco mas y pudo notar la presencia de dos personas discutiendo acaloradamente en la entrada, se oculto para poder ver quiénes eran esas personas

"Terry! Ábreme por favor te lo ruego!".- gritaba desesperada una mujer con violines en su voz

"Vete de aquí! Ya te he dicho que no te quiero volver a ver nunca más!".- dijo con la voz mas fría y dura que podía poner

"Escúchame Terry por favor!".- suplico nuevamente aquella dulce mujer

"Desaparece de mi vista!".- dijo tajante

"Terry!".- dijo nuevamente aquella pobre mujer ahogándose con su propio llanto

"Es Eleanor Baker! La mama de Terry!".- pensó sorprendida al poder por fin distinguir de quien era la figura de aquella mujer que se encontraba frente a Terry… era su madre… la actriz Eleanor Baker

"Cállate! O todos te podrán oír y se enteraran de quien eres!"

"Que le habrá traído por aquí a Eleanor…".- pensó.-"Terry tiene la mirada tan fría y dura… y ella, parece estar sufriendo tanto… son madre e hijo, no deberían estar peleados de ese modo".- pensó Candy mientras sus ojos se transformaban en dos lagunas color esmeralda, si hubiera alguna forma de evitar este sufrimiento haría lo que sea para que se haga realidad

"Terry! Tengo que volver a Estados Unidos".- suplico por última vez Eleanor

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo!".- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la Villa Escocesa

"Espera Terry! Por favor! Terry!"

Y sin decir una sola palabra mas y sin mirar atrás, entro a la villa de su padre y cerro estruendosamente la puerta, se recostó sobre ella y sin poder mas, se derrumbo, lagrimas de impotencia, dolor y sufrimiento empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y a rodar por sus mejillas, la herida parecía haber cobrado más fuerza que hacía sentir el dolor aun más fuerte que antes… que era lo que quería esa mujer ahora? Destruirlo nuevamente? Dejarle en claro que no tenía una madre? Cuanto más una persona puede hacerle sufrir a otra?

Al ver que Terry entraba nuevamente a su casa, Candy decidió que era momento de retirarse… la mirada de sufrimiento y de tristeza de Terry hacían que su corazón se empequeñeciera y la hacían sufrir a ella también, camino muy despacio y por una buena cantidad de tiempo por el bosque tratando de despejar su mente de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos hasta llegar nuevamente a las orillas del lago, vio como sus amigos seguían divirtiéndose… todos tenían frescas y radiantes sonrisas, sin ninguna sombra de tristeza o dolor en sus corazones, en cambio Terry… .- "Ellos no tienen esa sombra pesando en sus corazones como Terry…".- pensó, quizás este era uno de los motivos por los cuales Terry no se abría completamente… se sentó en el pasto, tomo una pequeña piedrita y la lanzo contra la laguna y esta, irremediablemente se hundió dentro, dio un sonoro suspiro y dijo casi para sí misma.- "Terruce Grandchester"

De pronto alguien atrás de ella lanzo otra piedrita haciendo que esta se deslizara sobre la superficie de la laguna.- "Estoy honrado de que pronuncies mi nombre de esa manera Candy".- dijo mirándola a los ojos y sentándose a su lado sobre el pasto, luego de que supo que ella había ido a su casa a verlo, había intentado ir a buscarla… pero por una visita inesperada que recibió había sido eso imposible, y a penas se vio librado salió de su casa, merodeo un rato por el enorme bosque y alrededores, al acercarse cada vez más al lago reconoció unas caras que se encontraban remando felices y a gusto, eran los primos y las amigas de Candy, su corazón dio un vuelco inesperado y empezó a latir desbocadamente… si es que ellos estaban allí, eso quería decir que Candy estaría cerca… así que camino sigilosamente mirando a todos lados y muy cerca de donde estaba vio a una hermosa figura rubia sentada apreciando distraídamente el lago azul…

"Terry".- dijo en un susurro, se puso sumamente roja al haber sido descubierta pronunciando tan fervorosamente el nombre de Terry

"No sabía que siempre pensabas en mi… aun cuando estás sola".- dijo tratando de sonar lo más serio que podía, tomo otra piedrecita y la lanzo nuevamente al lago

"No seas engreído Terry!".- lo miro entrecerrando lo ojos preparada para darle un manotazo

"Oh no Candy no pongas esa cara".- le regalo una amplia sonrisa y con una agilidad impresionante detuvo la mano de Candy que intentaba golpearlo, la acerco a su rostro y la beso delicadamente

"Que cambiado que esta… ahora si es el mismo Terry de siempre".- dijo mientras veía que en la mirada de Terry ya no había dureza, pero muy en el fondo aun se podía ver la tristeza de su alma… su actitud sin duda había cambiado, ahora era el Terry de siempre…

"Se te notaran mas las pecas".- dijo en susurros regalándole una seductora sonrisa de lado

"A propósito Terry…".- dijo ella de manera juguetona.- "No debes asumir nada solo porque dije tu nombre, puede que estuviera echándote un hechizo".- y con su dedo índice le pico la nariz suavemente haciendo que ella soltara una suave risilla

"Humm hechizarme, ya veo…".- dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla como si estuviera meditando lo que Candy le acababa de decir.-¿Quieres hechizarme para que me enamore de ti? Pues déjame decirte que ese hechizo te ha funcionado pecosa".- dejo de bromear y se puso sumamente serio, se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro mientras la miraba pícaramente, sus sentidos se activaron al ver como ella cerraba los ojos y esperaba su beso, se detuvo a pocos milímetros de sus labios sonrosados de los que el deseaba beber con ansias pero hacer esta antesala la sentía tan deliciosa que no lo podía evitar, pego su nariz a su mejilla y empezó a absorber el olor que esta emitía… una mezcla de diversas flores con una pizca de melocotón quizás, y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, escucho el sonido de un chapoteo de un remo contra el agua… se dio cuenta de que había publico alrededor de él, y aunque lo que mas deseaba era besarla hasta cansarse, hasta que le quitara la última gota de aire de su cuerpo, prefirió controlarse y desistir a la idea con mucho desagrado, beso ambas mejillas, su frente y la punta de su nariz haciendo que ella sonriera por tales besos.- "Si sigues en el sol te saldrán mas pecas".- dijo eso y se levanto rápidamente preparado para salir corriendo… esta vez seguramente que no lo perdonaría

"Terry! Trate de controlarme pero ahora YA VERAS!".- se levanto del pasto pero el ya estaba corriendo lejos de ella, rio y lo siguió dispuesta a darle un buen par de golpes

"Estuve mal tratando de alegrarte el día!".- dijo entre risas mientras aminoraba su paso para ser atrapado por Candy en cualquier momento

"Cállate Terry! Te alcanzare y lo lamentaras!".- rio ella también, Terry estaba cerca de ella que casi podía tocarlo

"jaja Esta bien! Mis disculpas!".- se volteo y se detuvo con las manos al frente en son de paz

"Te atrape!".- se lazo sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente sobre el pasto, rio por unos segundos y luego empezó a darle suaves golpecitos sobre su pecho haciendo que este riera también

"Por favor! No seas tan severa! He venido aquí solo para verte!".- dijo tomando con ambas manos las de la pecosa y sonriéndole cálidamente

"Está bien… te perdono".- Terry la ayudo a sentarse y así estuvieron por un rato apreciando el lago, la suave brisa que los acariciaba, los rayos del sol cayendo sobre ellos…

"Este libro es tuyo?".- desde que Terry llego a donde ella estaba lo vio llegar con algo en la mano, pero se olvido preguntarle de que se trataba por lo divertida de la situación que acababa de pasar, tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo miro por un instante

"Si…".- respondió Terry apartando la mirada de ella y dirigiéndola hacia el frente

"Es Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare!".- dijo Candy muy emocionada mientras seguía revisando el libro, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leer alguna pieza de teatro y estaba sorprendida de que a Terry le gustara este tipo de lecturas

Terry por su parte, tenía la mirada perdida en las aguas cristalinas del lago… recuerdos de cómo ese libro había llegado a sus manos venían a su mente…

"Tu amas el teatro Terry".- dijo Candy afirmando muy segura lo que acababa de decir

"No…".- dijo muy indiferente sin siquiera mirarla

"Mentiroso! Subrayaste cada pasaje!".- dijo mientras le ponía el libro prácticamente sobre su nariz, rio un poco y alejo un poco el libro para que el pudiera verlo, paso un par de hojas y en cada hoja se podía ver que el había subrayado algo o había hecho alguna pequeña anotación.- "Todavía vas a negarlo?".- dijo mirando como a Terry como cuando una niña hace un gran descubrimiento

Terry dio un sonoro suspiro y cerró los ojos para meditar la respuesta que le iba a dar a Candy, esta sería la primera vez que el hablaría sobre su gusto por el teatro… nunca había hablado de esto con nadie nunca en su vida… pero Candy siempre tenía que ser tan… entrometida? O quizás con ella era todo tan fácil que simplemente no se le podía ocultar cosa alguna, tomo un poco de valor y dijo.- "Me gusta el teatro… yo… realmente amo actuar".- dijo dándole una mirada rápida a Candy y luego mirar al cielo, como si la respuesta a todo estuviera pasando ante sus ojos allá arriba.- "El teatro es como magia, nuestra vida está determinada y no podemos cambiar nuestra identidad… pero en el teatro puedes ser cualquiera… un rey un día o un ladrón al día siguiente".- giro y volteo a mirar a la pecosa con una mirada cálida y amorosa.- "Quizás un amante otro día o…".- una sonrisa picara de lado se asomo en su rostro, se acerco mas mirándola con ojos un tanto ensombrecidos y la tomo por los hombros.- "O un demonio persiguiendo a una chica"

"Terry!".- dijo mientras le daba un golpe haciendo que sacara sus manos de sus hombros

"jajaja solo bromeaba porque el diablo busca a chicas que no tengas pecas".- dijo mientras le picaba la nariz suavemente imitando lo que ella había hecho hacia un instante

"Hum grosero".- se quejo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"Sabes Candy…".- dijo poniéndose nuevamente serio y mirando al horizonte.- "El escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños".- recordó aquellas obras teatrales que había ido cuando se escabullida de la mansión del duque… sin duda las puestas en escena que había en Londres no se comparaban en nada a las que se presentaban en Broadway pero sabía que también le daban un aire mágico y de fantasía a cada una de estas…

"Terry es deslumbrante… nunca lo había visto así tan lleno de vida e inspirado… habla tan fervorosamente del teatro que en su mirada hay un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto".- dijo mientras lo observaba, durante toda la conversación que habían tenido no había perdido ningún detalle en los gesto y emociones que el rostro de Terry transmitía… amor, pasión, ilusión y un brillo especial que no pudo identificar… ella supo que el destino de Terry era el teatro y sin dudarlo lo apoyaría para que esto se convirtiera en realidad…

* * *

…

"Has visto NEAL!".- grito Eliza poniéndose de pie sobre el bote, no se había percatado que Terry y Candy habían estado allí sentados y cuando los vio la sangre comenzó a hervirle, estaban muy juntos y parecía que se habían besado

"Eliza no te levantes así!".- dijo muy nervioso Neal ya que el bote se empezó a mover de un lado a otro

"Es una zorra! Has visto como se le regalaba?.- grito Eliza mientras seguía viendo como la pareja se divertía

"Calma Eliza!"

"LO ESTA SEDUCIENDO!"

"DEJA DE MOVERTE! EL BOTE SE VOLTEARA!".- grito ahora si verdaderamente asustado, el bote había perdido el equilibrio y se balanceaba de un lado a otro

"LLEVA ESE BOTE PARA ALLA AHORA!".- volteo a ver a su hermano tratando de no caerse y señalarle la dirección que debía tomar

"Deja de sacudirme! Sabes que no se nadar!".- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que el bote se volcara totalmente dejando a ambos pasajeros flotar o… en este caso hundirse en el lago.- ""Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!".- gritaron los dos hermanos por el susto que estaba pasando

"Eliza!".- grito Neal al ver que su hermana no había podido sujetarse del bote volteado

"Auxilio!".- dijo tratando de salir a la superficie mientras se hundía de vez en cuando

* * *

…

"Se volteo la canoa de Eliza!".- dijo Annie llevándose la manos al rostro por el horror de ver a los dos hermanos hundirse

"Dios mío!".- grito Patty

* * *

…

"Parece que Eliza se está ahogando Terry".- dijo Candy mientras miraba a Terry sumamente preocupada

"Acaso no sabe nadar?".- pregunto también preocupado Terry, si alguien no hacia algo pronto ella quizás se podría ahogar

* * *

….

"Que piensas hacer hermano?".- pregunto Archie a su hermano mayor

"Bueno… no se está hundiendo, vamos a esperar a ver que pasa".- dijo Stear tranquilamente, pensaba que quizás era una de las tantas artimañas de Eliza para llamar la atención

* * *

….

"Parece que nadie hará nada".- se levanto del pasto y se lanzo hacia el lago para ayudar a Eliza que se estaba ahogando

"Terry!".- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que Terry estaba arriesgándose para salvar a Eliza

* * *

…

"Auxilio! Auxilio!".- gritaba desesperadamente Eliza

"Eliza sostente".- dijo Terry una vez que llego al lado de ella, la tomo entre sus brazos para sostenerla y ponerla a salvo

"Terry viniste!".- se sujeto fuertemente del cuello de Terry… si bien ella estaba muy asustada no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a Terry tan cerca de ella

"Sostente pero no me asfixies!".- se quejo Terry y comenzó a nadar a la orilla del lago, pero Eliza no se la estaba haciendo tan sencillo…

"Terry! Terry!".- se movió y trato de pegar su rostro mucho mas cerca al de él

* * *

…

"Terry la ha salvado!".- dijo muy sorprendido Stear

"Neal! Ve a la orilla y deja de llorar!".- grito Archie a su primo Neal

"S… si".- respondió Neal aun muy asustado y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano nado hacia la orilla

* * *

…..

"Eliza! Eliza!".- dijo Annie quien terminaba de bajar del bote con ayuda de Archie

"Estas bien?".- pregunto Patty una vez que se acerco lo suficiente a ella

"Ninguno de ustedes sabe nadar?".- pregunto Terry mientras miraba a los hermanos Cornwell

"Yo puedo nadar mejor que tu Grandchester! Pero Eliza también sabe nadar!".- exploto Archie muy enojado, el era un muy buen nadador porque desde pequeños la tía abuela les hizo tomar clases de nado, así que supuso que Eliza también sabía nadar…

"Saber nadar Eliza?".- le pregunto de una manera muy suave a Eliza

"No Terry no se nadar!".- dijo mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente y enterraba su rostro sobre el pecho del inglés.- "Casi me ahogo".- luego de decir eso se despego del pecho de Terry y sin soltarlo miro a sus primos sumamente enojada.- "USTEDES IDIOTAS! CASI ME MUERO!".- les grito muy ofuscada a sus primos para luego volver su rostro hacia el de Terry mirarlo con ojos de enamorada.- "Gracias Terry Salvaste mi vida!"

"De nada".- dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Eliza mirando alrededor para encontrar unos ojos esmeralda que deseaba ver

"Vamos a mi chalet para secar nuestras ropas, estas todo mojado!".- dijo tocando un poco el brazo de Terry muy coquetamente

"Eliza tiene razón Terry… estas todo mojado podrías enfermarte".- sugirió Candy muy preocupada al ver que Terry goteaba agua de su cabello y ropas, aunque le disgustaba que Eliza le coqueteara tan abiertamente pero no diría nada, no quería dejarse al descubierto con ella, lo único que le importaba era que Terry y ella estuvieran bien

"Cállate! Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión!".- dijo en un tono muy déspota

Al escuchar el tono con el que ella le respondia a su adorada Candy, quizo por un momento agarrarla del cuello y ahorcarla… pero haría algo mucho mejor que eso, herirla en su amor propio… asi que por un momento volvió a ser el patán, descortés y altanero Terry de antes para responderle.- "Aprecio tu oferta pero mi villa está más cerca, asi que ira hacia allá"

"Si es así, porque no vamos ambos?".- dijo mirándolo mientras le batía las pestañas

"Eliza!".- le reprendieron sus dos primos por esa propuesta tan indecorosa

"No tengo mucama en mi villa y no puedo ofrecerte las comodidades que mereces… adiós!".- le dio una mirada rápida a Candy y se alejo de ahí tan rápido como pudo para regresar a su villa

"Hum".- estaba sumamente enojada por el rechazo que acababa de sufrir, y sabia como desquitárselo

"Arrogante hasta el final".- dijo Archie a Candy que estaba a su lado

"jiji".- rio Candy por lo que le acababa de decir su primo

"Entonces regresare a casa y USTEDES ME COMPAÑARAN! SERA SU CASTIGO POR NO HABERME SALVADO".- grito Eliza

"Ya comenzó".- dijo Stear volteando los ojos

"Sera mejor que la ayudemos Candy".- dijo Annie mientras tomaba un par de cosas entre sus manos

"NO! ELLA NO ESTA INVITADA!".- grito Eliza al escuchar lo que Annie acababa de decir

"Eliza deja de ser tan grosera!".- le reprendió Stear

"Cállate Stear! Le diré a la tía abuela lo que acaban de hacer!"

"Tendremos que ir".- dijo vencido Stear a su hermano

"Ven con nosotros Candy".- pidió Archie a la pecosa

"No gracias… prefiero pasear o tomar una siesta en el árbol".- dijo regalándole una sonrisa cómplice

"Nos veremos en la villa más tarde?".- pregunto Patty

"Si Patty no te preocupes".- dijo para tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga

"Nos vemos después".- se despidieron sus dos primos y sus dos amigas

"Nos vemos chicos!".- vio como sus amigos se alejaban y espero a que estuvieran lo bastante lejos para que ella pudiera pasear tranquila, giro sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar hacia donde había estado con Terry antes de que ocurriera el incidente con Eliza, cuando estuvo muy cerca de allí se dio cuenta que Terry había olvidado su libro de Shakespeare.- "El libro de Terry! Se lo llevare para poder verlo otra vez".- dijo para ella misma riendo alegremente, camino por varios minutos por el bosque tratando de recordar el modo de cómo llegar a la casa de Terry, y luego de un rato, por fin se podia divisar la villa.- "Se fue sin si quiera despedirse… aunque el estaba todo mojado y dijo que no tenia mucama… ojala y ya este bien".- se acerco un poco más a la villa Grandchester y se escabullo con facilidad al interior de la villa saltándose la gran reja que la rodeaba, cayo graciosamente sobre el pasto y antes que se levantara nuevamente escucho unos gritos y discusiones de las que parecían las voces de Terry de su madre

"VETE! QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ESPERARAS AQUÍ?"

"Tengo que hablar contigo Terry por favor! Me voy a ir a América"

"Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE YO QUERIA HABLAR CONTIGO"

"Terry por favor! Escúchame!".- suplico Eleanor Baker acercándose a su hijo

"CALLATE! SOLO ERES UNA EXTRAÑA PARA MI! YO NO TENGO MADRE!"

"Terry por favor entiende! No tuve elección!".- trato de explicarle

"Fui a América en invierno pero tu fuiste mas fría que el hielo! DESEARIA QUE ESE ENCUENTRO NO HUBIERA OCURRIDO!".- le lanzo una mirada de odio y frialdad

"Lo siento Terry! Estaba equivocada!

"No quisiste verme cuando te fui a buscar al Teatro!".- Terry le reclamo

"Lo sentí tanto Terry… tanto"

"No quiero escucharte!"

"Terry…"

"VETE! LARGATE!"

"Basta! Por favor! Ya es suficiente!".- dijo Candy saliendo de su escondite

"Candy…".- dijo Terry asombrado de que ella apareciera de la nada

"Termina con las mentiras Terry! Di la verdad!".- dijo mientras lo miraba molesta

"No sé de que hablas".- dijo fingiendo demencia apartando la mirada de ella, si la seguía mirando un minuto mas seguro que perdonaría a su madre en menos de un segundo…

"Terry tu amas realmente a tu madre… la adoras… entiendo cómo te sientes pero estas diciendo cosas que realmente no sientes".- dijo tratando de sonar comprensiva y cariñosa

"Mi madre? No me hagas reir".- dijo irónicamente

"Señora mire esto…".- se acerco Candy mostrándole el libro que había traído

"Esto es… ".- dijo Eleanor mientras miraba aquel libro que esa pequeña le estaba entregado, y sin lugar a dudas lo reconocería ya que le pertenecía…

"Terry adora el teatro… no le haga caso señora aun que el diga todas esas cosas horribles, el al igual que usted lleva el teatro en la sangre… y a usted la adora".- dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a transformar en dos hermosas lagunas

"Basta Candy!".- dijo ya un poco desesperado por las revelaciones que Candy estaba haciendo

"Yo no tengo ni padre ni madre… antes nunca me había importado porque siempre estuve rodeada de personas que me brindaban su amor y cariño pero… ahora el verte a ti y a tu madre pelear de esa manera… yo… yo desearía poder tener una mama Terry…".- se le quebró la voz ya que el llanto empezaba a hacerse dueño de ella.- "y te aseguro que no dudaría un segundo en perdonarla Terry… sea lo que sea que haya pasado antes… yo quisiera tener una mama… una mama que a pesar de todo este aquí tratando de arreglar las cosas!".- dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas ya… a pesar de tener buenos amigos, buenas maestras y todo a su favor… siempre habría algo que ella desearía poder tener… y eso era tener una mama.- "Yo… yo lo siento, solo vine a traer este libro".- les mostro el libro que tenía entre sus manos y se lo entrego a la madre de Terry, se giro sobre sus pies dándoles la espalda y sin querer nuevamente las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.- "Por favor les ruego que hagan las paces".- y al termino de decir esto salió corriendo del jardín de los Grandchester, tratando de huir de ahí… nunca se había sentido de ese modo, fue como si un dolor que ella antes nunca se hubiera percatado de su existencia hubiera aparecido haciendo que su corazón se desangrara poco a poco...

"Candy!".- grito Terry al ver el estado en que su pecosa salía de la residencia Grandchester, se sentía la peor basura del mundo por haber permitido que esto llegara a tales términos, se sintió avergonzado de la actitud que había tomado hasta ahora con su madre, y gracias a Candy había abierto los ojos… el no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar a su madre ni a las decisiones que ella había creído conveniente tomar en su momento, y ahora lo único que debía hacer era escucharla y que de ese modo la sombra que oscurecía su corazón se marchara de una vez por todas

"Hace tiempo… recuerdo haberme separado de una mujer con esa misma mirada".- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos azules que tenia frente a él, en los cuales se veía reflejado.- "Tenia lagrimas en los ojos y gritaba de dolor mientras me miraba con ansiedad".- cerró los ojos por un momento para volver a vivir aquellos recuerdos que guardaba en su memoria, aun que a veces él pensaba que era solo una fantasía, ahora más que nunca sabia que eso había sido una realidad.- "Esa… esa era mi madre".- se acerco poco a poco a su madre quien lo recibía con los brazos abierto

"Terry hijo mío".- abrazo a su hijo con mucha ternura y amor, llorando sobre el hombro de él, por fin sentía que todo el dolor sufrido se comenzaba a disipar y por fin una luz de esperanza se empezaba a visualizar en el horizonte…

* * *

Nota:

holaaaaaaaaa a todos! como estan? bueno este capitulo si q me tomo bastante trabajo poder armarlo! pero bueno aqui esta! queria q la situacion mama-hijo quede por fin terminada para q las vacaciones sean disfrutadas al 100% espero q sea de su agrado :D muchas gracias por sus reviews! a aquellas antiguas y nuevas amigas y amigos q me escriben! muchas gracias :D

un beso enormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee y muchas bendiciones


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Había pasado una noche sumamente intranquila, después de lo ocurrido con Terry estuvo merodeando sin rumbo por los alrededores del lago sin poder olvidar cada una de las palabras que había dicho, su corazón se sentía preocupado y un tanto devastado, nunca antes le había pesado tanto la falta de una madre o un padre, pero al ver aquella escena hizo que apareciera una herida que ella supo que siempre estuvo en su corazón, solamente que quizás nunca se había dado cuenta de su presencia… luego de darse cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápidamente decidió que era momento de regresar a la villa con sus amigas para que no se preocuparan por su ausencia… al llegar ahí parecía como si fuera una zombie, estaba muy ensimismada con sus pensamientos que no prestada atención a lo que sus dos amigas les estaban contando en ese momento y, luego de escucharlas o fingir que lo hacía por un momento, se disculpo con ellas alegando que no se sentía bien y fue directamente hacia la cama… luego de un largo tiempo, que no supo exactamente cuánto, se quedo dormida... A la mañana siguiente se levanto tarde y para su sorpresa sus amigas no se encontraban en la habitación… camino distraídamente para buscar en su armario algo que ponerse y en su camino encontró una nota sobre la cama de Annie que decía que tuvieron que salir temprano para mandar unas cartas y que no quisieron levantarla porque el día anterior se veía sumamente agotada, agradeció esos minutos de soledad que iba a tener para poder meditar sobre los sentimientos que había en su corazón… la sensación de dolor había disminuido y ahora el sentimiento preponderante era la gran preocupación por Terry, quería saber qué tal le había ido con su madre y si es que habían logrado arreglar sus diferencias. La señora Gray había tocado la puerta con una bandeja de comida en sus manos esa mañana, estaba muy preocupada porque la señorita Candice no haya bajado por su desayuno aquella mañana… a pesar del rechazo que en un primer momento hiciera Candy tuvo que ceder en aceptar la comida que le estaban ofreciendo luego de que escuchara un rugido salido de su estomago… tomo su desayuno, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, se vistió muy lentamente y cuando por fin termino de arreglarse salió hacia el balcón de su habitación para mirar a lo lejos la villa de Terry…

"Me pregunto si hice bien hablando de esa manera… quizás no debí… ojala y todo se haya solucionado".- pensó muy dudosa de que las palabras dichas el día anterior hayan sido las adecuadas, pero pedia al cielo de que algún efecto haya tenido sobre ellos para que se reconciliaran.

"Hola Candy!".- saludo amablemente Annie al entrar en la habitación

"Buenos días Candy".- saludo también Patty mientras se dirigía hacia el balcón en donde se podía ver la figura de Candy

"Muchachas!".- respondió alegremente Candy a la llegada de sus dos amigas

"Candy aun no estás lista?".- dijo Annie mientras miraba el vestido que su amiga tenia puesto

"Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras".- secundo Patty al ver que Candy aun no se encontraba lista

"Prepararme para qué?".- pregunto muy extrañada Candy a sus amigas, no estaba entendiendo de que estaban hablando…

"No lo recuerdas? Ayer luego de que Eliza cayera en el lago te lo conté".- le dijo Patty sonriéndole a su amiga

"Creo que no te sentías muy bien y te fuiste a la cama temprano".- continuo contando Annie

"Eliza nos dijo a todos que daría una fiesta blanca".- dijo Annie mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y le sonreía

"Creo que recuerdo algo…".- dijo Candy poniendo una mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar algo

"La fiesta será aquí pero en el otro extremo de la villa".- explico Patty

"Y todos debemos asistir de blanco".- Annie soltó la mano de su amiga y modelo su vestido blanco

"Pero yo no fui exactamente invitada… además no quiero ir de todas formas".- dijo Candy subiendo los hombros y sacaba la lengua de lado graciosamente

"Stear dijo que no necesitabas invitación".- dijo Patty como ultimo recuerdo para convencer a su amiga de asistir a la fiesta

"Cierto! Tu eres la única Andley después de todo y estás viviendo aquí".- dijo Annie apoyando la idea de su amiga Patty

"No se preocupen chicas no estoy interesada en ir a una fiesta en donde se tenga que vestir toda de blanco… estropearía el mío enseguida".- se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y rio por el gesto que había hecho

"Pero Candy".- dijo Patty preocupada

"No te preocupes Patty! Además que Eliza no haría que la velada sea…"agradable" para mi… no lo crees?".- dijo pasando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga haciendo que esta empezara a caminar

"Tienes razón".- dijo pensando en toda las veces en que Eliza había sido especialmente "amable" con Candy

"Pero vayan ustedes! Se les ve fantásticas de blanco!".- dijo Candy pasando su otra mano libre por el hombro de su amiga Annie

"Gracias!".- dijeron las dos amigas

"Vamos las acompaño a la sala".- dijo Candy mientras caminaba con sus amigas por las grandes escaleras de la villa

"Y tú que harás mientras nosotras estamos en la fiesta?".- pregunto curiosa Annie cuando llegaron al final de la escalera

"Bueno estaba pensando en dar una vuelta por el lago… ".- dijo aun dudosa, no había planeado nada sobre su día… quizás dar un paseo por el pueblo? Esa sería una buena idea…

"Es una muy buena idea".- dijo Patty

"Quieres que te acompañemos?".- pregunto Annie

"No no se molesten! Arruinaran sus ropas!".- Candy se separo de sus amigas para ponerse frente a ellas y negarse rotundamente a que las acompañasen

"Nada de eso Candy!".- dijo Annie acercándose

"Te acompañamos parte del camino si?".- se acerco también Patty

"Está bien".- acepto Candy al ver que sus amigas estaban insistiendo demasiado

"Vamos!".- Annie, Patty y Candy salieron de la gran villa caminando muy alegremente y con su sumo cuidado de no manchar los blanco e inmaculados de sus vestidos, rieron y bromearon por la zenda que las acercaría a lago… una vez que llegaron allí decidieron que era momento de despedirse de su pecosa amiga…

"Gracias por acompañarme chicas".- agradeció Candy a sus amigas una vez que habían llegado al camino que se dividía en dos… uno para adentrarse más y poder llegar al lago y el otro que seguía en dirección a la villa contigua

"De nada Candy".- dijeron las dos amigas

"Estas segura que no quieres venir?".- pregunto Annie aun no muy segura de dejar a su amiga sola

"Segurísima".- dijo muy segura de su respuesta

"Bueno".- respondió Patty sin estar totalmente convencida…

"Gracias chicas pero si no se dan prisa llegaran tarde y Eliza se pondrá más pesada de lo normal".- bromeo tratando de imitar el rostro que ponía Eliza cada vez que empezaba a gritar por alguna cosa

"jajaja".- rieron las tres al ver la formidable imitación que hacia Candy

"Tienes razón! Nos vemos después".- le dio un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y se detuvo un momento para decirle algo en su oído.- "Por cierto… hiciste una buena imitación".- terminado de decir esto soltó una risilla y se alejo de su amiga

"jajaja".- rio por la ocurrencia de Annie

"Hasta luego Candy".- se despidió Patty del mismo modo de su amiga

"Gracias… nos vemos después!".- las vio alejarse del lugar en donde la había dejado hace un minuto con sus hermosos vestidos blancos y pensó que era lo que se podría hacer en una fiesta blanca como esa?.- "Porqué habrá organizado Eliza una fiesta como esa?".- pensó pero no le dio mucha importancia, giro sobre sus pies y miro hacia el enorme bosque que se formaba frente a sus ojos.- "Veamos… que árbol podría trepar?.- pensó divertida mientras trataba de decidirse entre dos árboles que se encontraban imponentes frente a ella, así que luego de un par de segundos de meditación decidió escoger el árbol que se encontraba a su derecha… y con la agilidad que solo se puede atribuírsele a los monos trepo el árbol hasta la punta más alta, sin pensarlo los dos veces se lanzo hacia otro árbol cercano y se sujeto con mucha facilidad de una de sus ramas, una vez que se pudo estabilizar sobre una fuerte rama, miro a su alrededor para encontrar una rama que la ayudaría a bajar… giro a su derecha y vio una no tan delgada rama que podía ser tomada con facilidad, así que sin dudarlo la tomo y salto nuevamente con agilidad pero para su mala suerte la rama era muy flexible haciendo que fuera cayendo poco a poco hasta dejarla en el suelo.- "Ufff por poquito!".- dijo aliviada una vez que estuvo de pie sobre el pasto, se había llevado un gran susto cuando la rama empezó a ceder y ceder, pero para su suerte esta no se rompió… solamente se doblo, dio un par de pasos y escucho el sonido de unas pisadas de lo que ella pensó eran de un caballo sobre el pasto, su corazón se agito un poco por lo que ella pensó que estaba sintiendo miedo, luego de unos segundos el sonido se fue acrecentando… entrecerró los ojos para enfocar bien su vista y pudo ver la figura de un joven vestido de blanco sobre un caballo del mismo color…

"Hola Candy".- dijo dándole una sonrisa de lado que solo sabia darlas cuando tenía frente a él a la dueña de su corazón

"Terry!".- le regalo una sonrisa como respuesta, había quedado un poco turbada por la endiabladamente seductora sonrisa que Terry le acababa de dar y por la forma tan espectacular en la cual él estaba llegando… todo vestido de blanco y sobre un caballo del mismo color… parecía un príncipe salido de los cuentos de hadas que la señorita Pony solía contarle.-"Me sorprendiste!".- dijo finalmente luego de recuperar el sentido

"Tú también!".- respondió admirando esa adorable y seductora sonrisa que la pecosa le daba, quizás ella no estaba muy consciente de esto, pero cada vez que ella le daba este tipo de sonrisas lo único que quería era besarla hasta quedar sin aliento.- "Me parecía extraño que aquí en Escocia también haya una Tarzán pecosa".- dijo mientras se acercaba con su yegua Theodora a su adorada pecosa

"Ja que gracioso".- dijo en un tono irónico cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"Que haces aquí? Porque no vas a la fiesta blanca?".- pregunto Terry muy interesado bajándose de Theodora

"Claro que no! No fui invitada".- dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero luego se tomo un par de segundos en ver la ropa que Terry llevaba puesto y se dio cuenta de que él estaba de blanco.- "Tu si?"

"Pues ahora que sé que tu no iras… yo tampoco".- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba su mano derecha.- "Solo estaba yendo para poder verte"

"Terry…".- y haciéndole caso a un impulso que sintió desde que lo vio llegando en su caballo, soltó la mano de Terry y lo abrazo muy fuerte y dulcemente a la vez poniendo sus delicados brazos alrededor de sus hombros… cuanto lo había extrañado, cuando había deseado volver a verlo y estar así de cerca

Se sorprendió por un momento por la repentina muestra de cariño de su adorada Candy, pero al sentir como sus delicados brazos lo estrechaban pudo reaccionar imitando aquel gesto, ambos brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura atrayéndola hacia él con mucha delicadeza, agacho su rostro hasta acomodarlo sobre el hombro de la pecosa en donde su nariz se encontró con los rebeldes rizos, rio por las cosquillas que estos le estaban produciendo y aspiro profundamente el aroma que estos despedían, nunca se cansaría de su aroma, una mezcla de flores con una pizca de durazno y algo más que aun no podía identificar con certeza, la atrajo aun mas, como si eso fuera posible, y sus labios se dirigieron hacia su oído para susurrarle algo que solo fuera escuchado por ambos.- "Te extrañe mucho".- dijo con voz ronca

"Yo también".- dijo escondiendo su sonrisa y rostro sobre el pecho de aquel joven inglés, el aroma de Terry vino a ella haciendo que se concentrara en eso para tratar de identificar en qué consistía

"Que quieres hacer hoy?".- pregunto aun en susurros muy cerca de su oído, jugueteo con su nariz sobre el contorno de la oreja de la pecosa y muy cerca de su mejilla… estas pequeñas caricias hacían que sintiera un gran placer… no quería por nada del mundo terminar el abrazo

"Pues".- sonrió por las cosquillas que le hacia la nariz de su Terry sobre su oído aun con su rostro sobre su pecho.- "No lo sé".- dijo levantando su rostro para por fin mirarlo a esos ojos azules profundos que ella tanto había extrañado

"Visitamos mi casa?".- sintió como ella despego su rostro de su pecho, así que el también dejo de recostar su rostro sobre el hombro de la pecosa para poder así mirar el hermoso par de esmeraldas en su rostro.-"Es grande y tiene fantasmas".- una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro y mientras él decía esto con sus manos le empezaba a hacer cortas cosquillas sobre la cintura de la pecosa haciendo que ella riera y alejara sus manos de su cintura como si estas quemaran

"jaja Terry!".- le reprocho por haber terminado aquel momento tan romántico

"Vamos! Te animas?".- y sin perder la oportunidad nuevamente tomo la cintura de la pecosa entre sus manos atrayéndola hacia él

Ella estaba encantada con la cercanía, asi que sin desaprovechar la ocasión, coloco ambas manos por detrás del cuello de Terry, le regalo una amplia sonrisa y respondió.-"Está bien".- se acerco a él y le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla

"Eso es todo?".- pregunto con un tono de reproche enarcando una ceja, el vio como ella abría sus hermosos ojos como si estuviera un tanto sorprendida por su pregunta, Candy abrió sus hermosos y tentadores labios para decir algo pero él no la dejo, sin poder resistir la silencio dándole un cálido beso, gracias a su rápida intervención, los labios de la pecosa estaban entreabiertos, así que fue sencillo que su lengua hiciera intromisión en sus labios y boca… y ahí estaba nuevamente, bebiendo de ese dulce néctar que ella era dueña... Terry estaba muy consciente de las circunstancias en la que se encontraban, y muy a su pesar, aquellas clases de etiqueta impartidas en el San Pablo habían taladrado su mente, muy aparte de que en su corazón lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de Candy, sabía que no podía intensificar mas el beso porque esto haría que sus instintos más primitivos se activaran y no podía permitirse eso, mucho menos con la persona que mas amaba… poco a poco Terry fue terminando aquel beso, que de apasionado se torno a uno muy dulce… le empezó a dar unos breves y suaves húmedos besos sobre sus labios haciendo que ella sonriera entre beso y beso.- "Que te sirva de lección pecosa".- dijo dándole un último beso cargado de amor sobre sus labios

"Si mi capitán".- rio nerviosamente aun turbada por los besos que Terry le estaba dando, desde el primero que se había dado sintió como miles de descargas eléctricas invadían su cuerpo y mariposas revoloteaban por todo su estomago

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos".- dijo con voz ronca soltando despacio su cintura

"Si".- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente y dirigía su mirada hacia la yegua de Terry, sin duda un hermoso ejemplar, vio tiernamente como Terry se acercaba y como le hacia un pequeña caricia a su fiel amiga

"Dame tu mano te ayudare a subir".- la miro con una sonrisa en sus labios como si estuviera tratando de darle valor y coraje, el aun temía que el temor por los caballos no se hubiesen ido completamente… pero él estaría allí para ella, para ayudarla a terminar de superar este miedo

"Gracias".- tomo su mano y lo miro al rostro… el miedo que aun quedaba en ella desapareció al ver aquella sonrisa que le transmitía confianza y valor, con su otra mano se sujeto a la crin y puso su pie izquierdo sobre el estribo de la silla de montar, y antes de que suba Terry la tomo de la cintura haciendo que miles de descargas eléctricas se dispararan por todo su cuerpo y, gracias a su ayuda fue que pudo subir a la yegua… y no era que necesitara de él ya que había sido una experta jinete en su juventud, pero tener este tipo de contactos con Terry hacia que no pudiera quejarse y ni tratar de detenerlas…

Terry la imito y también subió al caballo sentándose detrás de ella como todo un experto jinete, con una mano rodeo su cintura y con la otra halo suavemente las riendas del Theodora haciendo que esta empezara a andar, el contacto con su espalda era dolorosamente placentero… de cuando en cuando se tenía que recordar a si mismo que era un caballero inglés y que debía comportarse como tal, así que tratando de distraerse empezó a mirar al bosque y al hermoso cielo que estaba sobre ellos… quizás era su imaginación pero, cada vez que se encontraba con Candy, todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor se veían más vivo, todo tenía un color más fuerte y parecía que el día no podía ser más hermoso cuando ella estaba a su lado… bajo la mirada para volver a verla y ella se encontraba mirando distraída el paisaje, una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro y su mirada nuevamente se dirigió hacia el frente…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente al sentir el contacto de su espalda con el pecho de Terry y su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, se movió un tanto nerviosa sobre la montura del caballo pero no quería que Terry se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo así que empezó a mirar el paisaje tratando de encontrar una distracción, miro izquierda y derecha sin poder distraerse… volvió a mirar a la izquierda y ante sus ojos apareció una pequeña ardilla que escalaba un árbol y luego se metía entre las hojas de este, sonrió ligeramente y volvió la vista al frente… poco a poco se fueron acercando cada vez más hacia la villa hasta que luego de casi 20 minutos más llegaron por fin a su destino…

Terry detuvo a Theodora en la entrada de la villa, él bajo sin problemas de la yegua, estiro ambas manos hacia la cintura de Candy, ella tomo con ambas manos los hombros de Terry y él sujetándola firmemente la ayudo a descender de la yegua, a pesar de que ella ya estaba pisando el suelo el no dejo de soltarla y no dejo de mirarla a sus hermosas esmeraldas, tan embelesado que no podía apartar su vista… el noto como las mejillas pecosas de Candy se sonrojaban haciendo que frente de él tuviera una muy hermosa visión, le regalo una sonrisa seductora y le dio un beso muy cálido en su frente, ella imito el gesto, se puso de puntillas y le dio también un beso en su frente haciendo que ambos sonrieran ante aquel gesto…

"Esta villa la construyo mi tátara abuelo".- dijo luego de un rato, tomo su mano y caminaron así hacia el interior de la impresionante villa Grandchester… era mucho más grande y extremadamente lujosa que la de los Andley, dando a notar que era efectivamente el hogar de un Duque

"Enserio? Es impresionante".- se adelanto a él sin soltar su mano, mirando a todos lados muy impresionada por la decoración de la mansión

"Lo es... mira ese cuadro de enfrente".- señalo a un cuadro que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente

"Quienes es?".- se soltó de su agarre y camino muy despacio para poder apreciar mejor al personaje que se encontraba plasmado en aquella pintura

"Es mi tátara abuelo".- esbozo una sonrisa que irradia mucho orgullo, la siguió y se puso detrás de ella

"Impresionante… se parece mucho a tu padre… y a ti también".- dijo asombrada por la similitud de los rostros, volteo a ver el de Terry para luego ver la pintura… era simplemente asombroso

"Dirás que nosotros nos parecemos a él".- sonrió de lado y levanto una ceja… era muy gracioso que su pecosa dijera ese tipo de cosas y si podía embromarla un rato eso sería la cereza del pastel

"Si eso".- dijo sin darle importancia al comentario de Terry mientras siguió mirando su rostro y al retrato repetidas veces

"jajaja".- rio suavemente ante lo graciosa que podía ser su pecosa

"Y porque construyo esta villa?".- pregunto muy curiosa, al lado de él había visto el retrato de una hermosa mujer y quiso averiguar si es que quizás esta gran mansión tenía alguna historia romántica…

"Bueno cuenta la leyenda que mi tátara abuelo quiso huir de sus deberes con la realeza".- entrelazo sus brazos a su cintura y la atrajo mas a él para que se recostara sobre su pecho, coloco su mentón sobre sus rebeldes rizos rubios y continuo con la historia.- "Así que a escondidas mando a construir esta villa… luego de que se finalizara su construcción, el vino decidido a vivir aquí y así su padre no lo pudiera encontrar… luego de que pasaron dos semanas de haber huido y viviendo aquí en Escocia, estaba paseando por las orillas del lago y conoció a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás en su vida"

"Y quien era ella?".- pregunto Candy

Ya casi acostumbrado al bombardeo de preguntas de su curiosa pecosa, lo único que hizo fue sonreír y continuar con su relato.- "Pues… ni el mismo lo supo en ese momento… pero desde el momento en que se vieron se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro, se empezaron a conocer y… como cualquier pareja enamorada, consumaron su amor… aquí"

"Que romántico".- dijo entre suspiros mientras seguirá mirando el retrato de aquel hombre

"Luego de eso, fue mandado traer a rastras por su padre hacia Londres nuevamente, y el no pudo decirle una sola palabra a su amada"

"Pobre!".- dijo verdaderamente triste, pudo imaginarse el gran dolor que quizás esa mujer haya podido sentir al verse abandonada por el amor de su vida

"Ella sufrió mucho con su desaparición… luego de un mes de eso, el padre de mi tátara abuelo decidió comprometerlo en matrimonio con una joven que él nunca en su vida había visto… y como castigo a su mal comportamiento solo sabría el nombre de su esposa hasta el mismo día de la boda"

"Que terrible! Como se puede casar con alguien sin siquiera saber quién era?".- dijo muy alarmada girando su rostro para poder ver el de Terry

"Pues si… pero era una costumbre muy típica de aquella época".-dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto

"Y de esta también".- dijo Candy con una mirada un tanto ensombrecida, los recuerdos de las noticias sobre el paradero de Ryan venían a su mente… quizás esas costumbres no estén tan lejos de ellos como Terry piensa… la piel se le puso de gallina al pensar que quizás ellos tengan que pasar por esto… Terry siendo el hijo de un duque y ella heredera de una familia muy adinerada quizás podrían tener un destino así

"Si… pero antes era mucho peor déjame decirte".- noto como la mirada de Candy se turbaba y parecía un poco triste por eso, pero habría tiempo para preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, ahora trataría de distraerla con su relato

"Supongo que si".- fue lo único que pudo responder una vez que lo escalofríos hubieron desaparecido

"Bueno…te seguiré contando pecosa… pero deja de interrumpir".- paso su nariz sobre su mejilla haciendo que ella ria y volviendo a tener la mirada tan alegre como antes

"Lo siento".- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y con una mano hizo como si estuviera sellando sus labios para no hablar mas

"Bueno… el había tratado de huir a toda costa para poder volver a Escocia y regresar con su amada, pero su padre fue más astuto y lo mantuvo vigilado hasta el día de la boda… muy a su pesar fue a la iglesia para casarse con una perfecta desconocida".- acerco sus labios al odio de su pecosa y continuo.-"Una vez en la iglesia, la música empezó a tocar indicando que la novia comenzaba a acercarse… su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente, cosa que el atribuyo que se debía al enojo que estaba sintiendo por no poder hacer algo para detener esta locura… una vez que la novia llego a su lado, dio un sonoro suspiro y giro para ver a su desconocida novia… el padre de ella descubrió su rostro del espeso velo que la cubría y para su sorpresa…"

"Y para su sorpresa?".- pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos esperando a que Terry continuara

"Era ella".- dijo en un susurro al oído de su querida Candy.- "Era su amada, tenía los ojos hinchados por todo lo que había llorado y lucia más delgada, que lo que el atribuyo se debía a su desaparición… pero ante sus ojos, ella seguía tan hermosa como el primer día que la vio en aquel lago… su corazón no se había equivocado cuando empezó a latir de ese modo… sólo que él no supo darle un verdadero significado"

"Se caso con su verdadero amor y sin saberlo!".- dijo casi mas para ella misma muy asombrada por el desenlace de aquella romántica historia

"Exacto".- respondió con una sonrisa

"Ósea que esta villa…".- se alejo de su querido Terry dio graciosa vuelta para mirar alrededor de toda la habitación, se detuvo y le dedico una amorosa mirada y continuo.- "Fue construida para vivir con su amor verdadero no es así?"

"Pues indirectamente lo fue… después de su boda vivieron aquí hasta que ambos murieron".- explico abriendo sus brazos para recibirla nuevamente

"Al menos fueron felices".- se acerco a él para recibir con agrado aquel abrazo

"Así es y muy felices".- respondió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

"Ella es?".- se volteo para quedar en la misma posición de hace un momento y vio que muy cerca del retrato del tátara abuelo había el retrato de una mujer muy hermosa con dos bebes en sus brazos

"Si… y el bebe que está cargando en sus brazos en mi bisabuelo".- explico Terry

"Es muy hermosa".- dijo Candy admirando el retrato, a pesar de que solo era una pintura se podía ver que había sido una mujer sumamente hermosa, de cabellos marrones oscuros y ojos muy verdes

"Tiene los ojos tan verdes como los tuyos".- dijo Terry tomando el rostro de Candy con una mano para poder ver esas dos esmeraldas que iluminaban su rostro

"Es cierto".- dijo en apenas un susurro mientras miraba esos ojos azules que reflejaban la tranquilidad del mar… tranquilidad que era el reflejo de su alma

"Quiero mostrarte otro lugar".- apareció una sonrisa picara en su rostro y le tomo para llevarla hacia otra habitación que estaba ansioso por mostrarle

"Si".- dijo un tanto confundida por la sonrisa que le estaba dando pero acepto de buen agrado a seguirlo, caminaron a través de un largo pasillo decorado magníficamente pero a pesar de todo eso seguía luciendo un tanto tétrico y lúgubre… caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y Terry abrió una gran puerta que los llevaría a su destino final...

"Este te gustara mas".- dijo Terry y con una mano le indicaba que pasara a ver el interior de la habitación

"Que es este lugar?".- pregunto un tanto atemorizada, la habitación a la cual habían entrado no tenia iluminación, estaba llena de telarañas y de polvo, estaba adornada con armaduras, cuadros y estatuas de los antepasados de Terry, todo esto en conjunto le daba un tono fantasmagórico… estaba muerta de miedo pero no lo iba a demostrar

"Es una especie de… museo familiar".- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa de lado, él sabía que a cualquier chica le atemorizaría estar ahí, así que esta situación le estaba pareciendo demasiado divertida para ser pasada por alto.- "Aquí mi padre guarda todas las estatuas de nuestro antepasados"

"Es… esta todo sucio y es muy tenebroso aquí".- dijo tratando de mostrarse muy tranquila y calmada, se alejo un poco de Terry para ver mejor una de las estatuas

"Cuenta la leyenda que el fantasma de uno de mis antecesores ronda por esta habitación".- dijo cambiando un poco su voz para que sonara un poco mas macabra

"E...en enserio?".- dijo alejándose de la estatua muy atemorizada

"Creo que te asustan los fantasmas después de todo".- dijo Terry en tono de burla al ver como se alejaba de la estatua

"No es cierto".- volteo a verlo haciendo un puchero por el tono de voz que estaba usando Terry, giro su rostro y se acerco a una de las armaduras que se encontraba por ahí

Terry vio como ella se estaba alejando, así que decidió que era el momento preciso de jugarle la broma, se acerco a tomar una de las cadenas que servía para abrir los cortinajes de las ventanas y lo empezó a mover estruendosamente para luego gritar.- "CANDY! DETRÁS DE TI!".- dijo señalando hacia una esquina alejada

"Oh Dios mío!".- grito Candy, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia los brazos de Terry para esconder su rostro en su pecho… estaba sumamente asustada de que un fantasma se haya hecho presente en ese instante

"Esta es la mejor manera de traer a una chica a tus brazos".- sonrío pícaramente al ver el rostro de enojo con una mezcla de susto en su rostro pecoso

Entrecerró los ojos por lo enojada que estaba por el susto que acaba de recibir.- "Oh Terry! Ya ver…".- y antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir fue interrumpida por los ávidos labios de Terry que la besaban con gentileza y dulzura, ella respondió a aquel beso, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello acariciando la nuca de su querido Terry, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a disfrutarlo… Terry se separo de ella

"Creo que aquí hacemos una pausa".- dijo con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro…

"Si".- dijo totalmente roja mirando al suelo

* * *

….

"jajaja".- rieron el menos de los Cornwell, Annie y Patty ante la ocurrencia que acababa de tener Stear

"No se rían! Les aseguro que lo que les estoy contando es de verdad!".- trato de defender lo que acababa de contar pero sin poder evitarlo todos comenzaban a reir nuevamente

"jajaja"

"Que extraño porque tarda tanto?".- dijo totalmente enojada Eliza a su hermano

"Se esta haciendo el interesante hermanita".- dijo mientras miraba distraído el paisaje del jardín

"Enviare un sirviente para averiguar porque no viene!".- dijo enojándose mas

"Empecemos la fiesta sin él Eliza".- dijo su hermano

"Ofrecí esta fiesta por Terry no podemos empezar sin él!".- grito Eliza haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran

"Por favor Eliza"

"Es un maleducado! Me dio su palabra de que vendría!"

"A lo mejor esta resfriado y por eso no pudo venir".- intervino Stear tratando de calmar a la ya sumamente enfurecida Eliza

"Si es así será mejor que vaya a buscarlo!"

* * *

…..

"La villa es ENORME".- dijo Candy mientras caminaba de la mano por las otras habitaciones de la villa

"Te parece?".- dijo Terry mientras veía divertido la expresión en el rostro de Candy, adoraba que ella fuera tan entusiasta y le ponga a todo un toque de alegría

"Si! Es mucho más grande que la villa de los Andley".- dijo fascinada mientras seguía a Terry a una habitación muy hermosa en donde había una chimenea… era una habitación muy acogedora sin duda

"Debo tomar eso como un cumplido entonces".- le guiño el ojo y le regalo una cautivamente sonrisa

"Que te parece si vamos al pueblo hoy?".- pregunto Candy muy animada

"Te gustaría?".- pregunto mientras se recostaba sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

"Si! Seria genial! No he podido verlo aun".- dijo muy entusiasmada acercándose a él

La habitación se había oscurecido notoriamente, Terry giro su rostro para ver hacia la ventana y vio que a lo lejos unas nubes muy negras que estaban aproximando.- "Mira la ventana… creo que no podremos ir Candy"

"Eh? Porque no?".- pregunto sin entender pero cuando volteo a ver hacia la ventana comprendió que era lo que quería decir

"Parece que lloverá… mira esas nubes".- dijo acercándose mas a la ventana, la abrió para poder ver mejor el paisaje

"Tienes razón… mira ya está comenzando a llover".- dijo Candy sintiendo como una gota caía en su rostro

"Y parece que será fuerte".- viendo como de pronto la lluvia empezaba a caer copiosamente, cerro la ventana porque además comenzó a hacer viento

"Si… además está haciendo mucho frio".- dijo Candy frotándose los brazos para contener el frio

"Toma Candy ponte esto".- tomo de un sillón cercano una bata de seda color rosa que se encontraba muy bien doblada en aquel mueble, la tomo y se la entrego en las manos de Candy

La tomo muy delicadamente y se la puso.-"Esto es…".- la vio bien y era una bota muy hermosa… acaso era esta bata de su madre?

"Mi madre lo dejo aquí… y te manda saludos por cierto".- dijo Terry feliz porque por fin podía llamar sin problemas Madre aquella mujer americana… y todo gracias a Candy

"Enserio? Gracias".- dijo muy emocionada al saber de los saludos mandados por la madre de Terry.- "Ellos se reconciliaron! Me siento tan feliz por Terry".- pensó mientras agradecía al cielo por la reconciliación de madre e hijo, se sentía sumamente feliz de que esto haya ocurrido.- "Me alegra saber que son madre e hijo otra vez".- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba la mano

"Y todo gracias a ti pecosa".- con su otra mano libre acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la pecosa

"No me hagas avergonzar".- dijo sonriéndole mientras recibía gustosa la caricia que Terry le estaba dando

"Estaba encerrado en el odio contra mi madre".- conto mientras caminaba con Candy y hacia que ella se sentara frente a la chimenea mientras él la encendía

"Y ahora te sientes mucho mejor… verdad?".- dijo una vez que Terry la acomodo en el sillón y veía como él tomaba las maderas que estaban al lado de la chimenea y las ponía dentro allí

"Si… siento como si un peso se me haya quitado de encima… me siento más libre ahora".- se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

"Me alegro mucho Terry".- ella le respondió regalándole una gran sonrisa

* * *

…

"Miren! Que fuerte que está lloviendo ahora".- dijo Annie muy asombrada por la fuerte lluvia

"Si que fuerte!".- dijo Patty también

"Iré a buscar a Terry!".- grito Eliza muy decidida

"Eliza no crees que sería mejor esperar un poco?".- dijo Annie tratando de persuadirla

"Quizás y la lluvia termine muy pronto".- dijo Stear también tratando de hacer lo mismo

* * *

…..

"La fiesta blanca empezó y aquí tenemos fuego… como si fuera navidad!".- dijo mientras miraba como el fuego empezaba a crujir dentro de la chimenea, volteo a mirar a Terry y lo encontró mirando pensativo hacia el frente

"Eso mismo dijo ella".- dijo sin mirar a Candy, recordando lo sucedido aquella noche con su madre

"Quieres contármelo?".- pregunto cautelosa acercándose más a el

"El día que nos reconciliamos hacia tanto frio como hoy… nos sentamos frente a la chimenea esa noche sin decirnos mucho en realidad".- empezó a contar… era como si las imágenes se vieran reflejadas en el fuego

"De que hablaron?".- pregunto pasando una mano alrededor del hombro de Terry

"De nada en especial… ella estaba mirando el fuego… pensando… y yo también hacia lo mismo"

"De nada?".- pregunto un tanto confundida… había pasado más de diez años sin verse, hizo un largo viaje para verlo y no hablaron de nada?

"Ella no hablaba conmigo… sentados en frente del fuego nos sentíamos como si fuese navidad".- soltó un sonoro suspiro y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro

"Navidad en verano".- dijo en susurros sonriendo ella también

"También sentí que… de alguna manera nos entendíamos sin palabras".- giro para verla e hipnotizarse con esas hermosas esmeraldas que adornaban su rostro

"A veces…".- dijo en susurros acariciando la mejilla de Terry.-"No se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que uno siente"

"La extraño sabes… ella… me pregunto si quería irme a América y vivir con ella".- le conto sin dejar de mirarla

"Enserio?".- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente muy feliz por aquella noticia

"Si… pero por el momento prefiero vivir aquí en Londres… contigo".-dijo esbozando una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro

"Estas seguro?".- pregunto no muy convencida… lo que más quería ella era que él fuera feliz… aunque eso significara que él se tuviera que separar de ella

"Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, viviendo estos momentos tan maravillosos disfrutando el ver pasar el tiempo".- dijo sonriéndole y volteando a ver nuevamente hacia la chimenea.- "Haber tenido la oportunidad de reconciliarme con ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar… ahora lo entiendo… ahora sé lo que es tener una madre a tu lado"

"Me alegro mucho por ti Terry… estuve muy preocupada después de dejarte… no sabía si… si lo que había dicho había sido correcto".- dijo apenándose al recordar las palabras dichas aquella tarde

"Gracias a ti pecosa te debo que tenga a mi madre de vuelta".- le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento

"No hay de que Terry".- dijo ella imitando el gesto luego de que la besara

"Mira Candy ya paro de llover".- dijo Terry señalando a la ventana

"Es cierto! Los pajaritos están cantando".- se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla… y a lo lejos pudo divisar la Villa Andley… y fue entonces que recordó la fiesta blanca de Eliza.- "Estas seguro que no quieres ir a la fiesta?".- pregunto, ahora que recordaba Terry había sido invitado… no quería ni imaginarse la rabieta de Eliza al darse cuenta de que Terry no asistiría

"Ya te dije pecosa que solo estaba yendo por ti".- dijo abrazándola por detrás haciendo que ella sonriera

"Terry…".- dijo conmovida por lo que Terry le había dicho, se quedaron así por un rato mirando el hermoso paisaje que aquella tarde les estaba regalando

"Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín?".- pregunto Terry muy animado para salir… le hubiera gusto ir al pueblo pero ya no era una hora propicia para hacerlo, la tomo de la mano y la invito a acompañarlo

"Si!".- tomados de la mano salieron de la habitación con dirección al enorme jardín trasero de la villa, Candy estaba maravillada por lo grande y bonito que podía ser el jardín… sin duda los jardineros del Duque hacían un excelente trabajo cuidándolo, en una zona muy alejada de este se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un garaje… granero… hangar? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero en el momento en que pueda le preguntaría a Terry que era eso

"Por cierto… hay algo en el hangar que a tu primo el inventor le gustara".- dijo mientras señalaba con su mano en la dirección en donde se encontraba el hangar

"A Stear? Y qué es?".- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso frente a él para que asi Terry se detenga y le contara de que se trataba.- "Anda Terry dime!"

"Espera y lo veras".- dijo picando suavemente su nariz llena de pecas

"Vamos Terry dime!".- hizo un puchero y trato de poner los ojos como de gatito ronroneando para poder asi convencer a Terry

Esos gesto que ella estaba haciendo convencían a cualquiera… y el no fue la excepción… sin duda ella tenia unos método infalibles para que las personas se rindieran a sus pies y cayeran hipnotizados por aquella duce mirada que solamente ella sabia dar, dio un suspiro de resignación sin poder negarse mas y dijo.- "Esta bien pecosa te lo dire... espérame un minuto y abriré esa puerta para que tú misma lo veas".- se alejo de ella y abrió con esfuerzo la puerta del hangar, no había sido abierta en años quizás… tosió un poco por el polvo que se removió al abrirla y luego de que ese polvo se disipara dejo ver que dentro de ahí había un enorme aeroplano

"Un aeroplano! Es impresionante!".- dijo Candy sumamente sorprendida entrando para poder ver mas de cerca el aeroplano

"Fue un regalo que dejo aquí olvidado el duque… necesita que alguien lo repare pero no he podido encontrar a alguien que lo haga".- explico a Candy mientras se daba una pequeña vuelta alrededor del aeroplano para luego llegar nuevamente al lado de Candy.- "Los aviones eran la pasión de mi padre".- dijo esbozando una fugaz sonrisa

"Es impresionante! Vamos a contárselo a Stear! Se pondré muy feliz! Vamos!".- lo tomo de la mano casi jalándolo haciendo que ambos salieran del hangar hacia el patio… quería mostrárselo a su primo, sabía que él se pondría muy feliz de ver ese aeroplano

"No lo sé".- dijo dejándose arrastrar por Candy mientras un plan se comenzaba a trazar en su mente

"Pero porque? Terry vamos! Stear es una muy buena persona! Por favooor! Por favooooor Terry!".- suplico nuevamente halando el brazo de Terry como cuando una niña pequeña jala el pantalón de su padre o su madre

"Está bien Candy… por lo visto no se te puede decir que no".- dijo mirándola muy divertido… le encantaba la forma en cómo ella se comportaba, era una niña en algunos aspectos… tan adorable y seductora a la misma vez

"Gracias!".-dijo muy alegre de que Terry haya aceptado decirle a su primo la noticia

Terry se acerco peligrosamente a Candy haciendo que ella abriera los ojos a manera de sorpresa.- "No quiero que me des las gracias… lo que quiero es un beso".- dijo dándole una mirada seductora acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro… acaso ella pensaba que le mostraría a su primo el aeroplano sin recibir nada a cambio? Pues estaba muy equivocada si creía eso…

Se separo un poco y lo miro divertida.- "Está bien… pero cierra los ojos".- espero a que el cerrara lo ojos, miro hacia todos lados hasta que sobre el pasto encontró una piedra alargada, la tomo y contuvo la risa para que Terry no se diera cuenta de nada, muy sigilosamente acerco la piedrita hacia los labios de Terry y las pego a sus labios haciendo que este abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.- "Já!".- dijo esto y salió corriendo muy lejos de Terry, sabía que después de esta pequeña broma él la haría sufrir

"Te atreviste a engañarme pecosa?".- entrecerró los ojos fingiendo que estaba enojado así que sin perder más tiempo corrió tras ella para hacerle entender que con Terry Grandchester no se bromea

"jaja".- rio alegremente mientras corría lo más rápido que podía para huir de Terry

"Ahora veras! Te atrapare!".- y sin problemas agilizo su paso hasta casi poder alcanzarla, pero ella era muy astuta que lo esquivaba con facilidad, así que como buen atleta que él era, corrió con más fuerza y logro alcanzarla, la tomo por los hombros haciendo que ella se volteara para quedar frente a él, le tomo ambas manos y la acorralo contra un gran árbol cercano, haciéndola prisionera entre su cuerpo y la madera.- "Es hora de que te regrese el favor…".- dijo mirando a sus labios con firmeza y seguridad

"Te morderé como un mono".- movió sus brazos tratando de soltarse y dijo eso tratando de bromear pero él no se reía, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que los labios de su querido Terry se apoderaran de los suyos y cerró los ojos esperando a recibir aquellos dulces labios…

A pesar de que al inicio todo hubiera comenzado como una broma y un juego, ahora poder volver a tener los labios de su pecosa era algo que ya volvía a necesitar con urgencia, sentir el roce de su pecho contra el suyo, su dulce aliento sobre su rostro y sentir su agitada respiración hacían que la deseara cada vez más, se acerco más a su rostro dispuesto y vio como ella también esperaba deseosa que él la besara, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero una idea cruzo su mente, así que en lugar de dirigir sus labios a los de ella, los dirigió hacia su frente y la beso… con mucha ternura y calidez sobre su frente... ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de no haber recibido el tan ansiado beso.- "Yo no te engañe como tu a mi pecosa".- dijo irónicamente

"Terry eres un…".- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase fue detenida por los labios de Terry, que sin resistir mas le dio un cálido beso

"QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!".- grito Eliza luego de ver aquella desagradable escena, había estado escondida entre los arbustos con un ramo de flores en su mano para ver cuando lejos llegaban ese par… pero luego de ver ese beso no pudo resistirlo más y salió de ahí, lista para matar a esa huérfana

"Eliza!".- dijo muy sorprendida de verla ahí parada, se separo de Terry un poco y lo miro muy confundida sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo

"Sabía que había pasado esto!".- grito muy azorada viendo iracundamente a aquella pareja que tenia frente a sus ojos

"De que hablas Eliza?".- pregunto sin entender y aun mas confundida, volteo a mirar nuevamente el rostro de Terry

"Eres una estúpida! Una zorra! Que se anda besuqueando por ahí con cualquiera!".- grito acercándose peligrosamente a Candy

"Cállate Eliza!".- dijo sumamente enojado Terry dándole una mirada asesina, no iba a permitir que ella le hablara de esa manera a Candy

"NO! TERRY NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR POR ESTA CUALQUIERA".- alego sintiéndose intimidada por aquella mirada pero no se iba a detener… iba a hacer quedar mal a Candy ante sus ojos

"Ya basta Eliza!".- dijo Candy molestándose por la manera en que ella la estaba llamando

"EL IBA A IR AMI FIESTA Y TU ME LO ROBASTE! ERES UNA MALDITA!".- y sin que nadie lo hubiera podido prevenir Eliza con el ramo de flores que traía en sus manos golpeo en la mejilla a Candy

"NO!".- Terry trato de detenerla pero Eliza fue mas rápida, lo único que el pudo hacer fue suavizar aquel golpe que su pecosa acababa de recibir

"Ayy".- Candy no lo vio venir, vio como Terry trataba de interponerse entre el ramo y su rostro pero lo único que pudo hacer fue que aquel golpe no le causara mas daño pero a pesar de todo le hizo un rasguño en su rostro

"LARGATE DE AQUÍ ELIZA!".- la jalo del brazo y la arrastro prácticamente hasta la puerta para que se marchara.- "Estoy a punto de olvidarme que eres una dama".- dijo mientras la empujaba

"Terry no…".- dijo Candy tratando de evitar que sea tan rudo con ella

"QUE ESPERAS!".- grito Terry empujándola fuera de la habitación

"Esto lo sabrá la Tía abuela".- los miro a ambos y marcho de la casa.

Terry azoto la puerta con mucha ira por lo que acababa de suceder, pateo la puerta y se culpo por no haber podido hacer algo para que aquel ramo no golpeara el rostro de su pecosa, giro para verla y se acerco rápidamente hacia ella.- "

"Estas bien Candy?".- dijo tomando entre ambas manos su rostro

"Si Terry".- dijo bajándola mirada muy triste por las palabras que Eliza había dicho hacia ella

"Está segura? Déjame verte".- movió delicadamente su rostro para observarla mejor, se sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima luego de ver que en su mejilla izquierda había un pequeño rasguño que apenas y sangraba

"Estoy bien".- dijo secamente

"Estas preocupada por lo que podrá decirle a tu tía?".- soltó muy despacio su rostro, estaba preocupado por lo que Eliza había dicho… y si la acusaba con la tía abuela? Cuantos problemas podría traerle eso a su pecosa?

"Si… no quiero causar más problemas con la familia Andley".- dijo desviando la mirada sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de ella

"Lo lamento Candy…es mi culpa".- se disculpo muy apenado, sus impulsos había llevado a que esa arpía los viera y ahora no sabía cuál sería la mejor manera de solucionar esto, se sentó junto a ella y le paso un brazo atrás de su hombro para poder abrazarla

"No Terry no… no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo".- dijo aun sin mirarlo, apretando con más fuerza de la debida la falda de su vestido

"No… no estás sola en esto… yo te ayudare sea lo que sea".- con su mano libre tomo su rostro obligándola así a mirarlo

"Gracias".- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa fugaz

"Candy… me parte el alma que estés así".- dijo en apenas un susurro

"No te preocupes Terry".- le acaricio el rostro para que así de alguna manera se tranquilizara

"Claro que me preocupo! Esto es mi culpa… yo… yo no debí… no debí besarte de ese modo… no es correcto".- la soltó y miro hacia el frente… como era posible que ella le diga que no se preocupara?

"Terry… yo no me arrepiento de eso sabes?".- le tomo la mano mientras le decía eso en un tono muy dulce

"Enserio? Yo… te prometo que ahora seré más cuidadoso".- volteo a verla y acaricio su mejilla haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos

"Pero si tu eres todo un caballero inglés Terry".- respondió sonriéndole abiertamente

"Gracias".- sonrió el también ante la ocurrencia que acababa de decir

"Lo único que me preocupa es esa mirada de Eliza… hizo que… que sintiera miedo".- dijo sinceramente reflejando en su rostro el temor que ella sintió al escucharla hablar de esa manera

"Yo te defenderé a toda costa Candy… no permitiré que ella te haga algo… a ti o a nosotros".- dijo dándole un suave beso en su mejilla

"Si".- acepto gustosa aquel suave beso y volvió a mirar aquellos azules ojos a los cuales ella siempre estaba gustosa a perderse

"Vamos a dentro para curarte ese rasguño".- dijo poniéndose de pie sujetando fuertemente la mano de su pecosa

"Si".- se puso también de pie y salieron de aquella habitación para dirigirse a buscar a la señora Wells, ella era la única que podía curar ese rasguño de la mejilla de la pecosa…

* * *

…..

"Es una maldita zorra! No la perdonare! Nunca lo aceptare! TERRY ES MIO!... espera y veras… no permitiré que esto continúe… no te saldrás con la tuya huérfana".- dijo mientras veía a lo lejos la villa Grandchester… ella haría todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para separarlos… y de eso estaba muy segura… lo conseguiría a toda costa

* * *

Notas:

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! como estan todos? bueno espero q muy bien! me costo bastante terminar este capitulo! y la verdad q ni yo misma se porque! pero espero q sea de su agrado... quisiera saber que tal voy en la redaccion de las descripciones y ese tipo de cosas? he estado leyendo algunos fics que la verdad tienen muy buenas ideas y sus historias tienen un rumbo diferente e interesante, pero al momento de plasmarlo, osea la descripcion y ese tipo de cosas no lo hacen muy bien... x eso quisiera saber q tal esta la historia? les parece bien las descripciones? las conversaciones? bueno espero q me digan que tal va...acepto toda clase de criticas... claro q no las destructivas eh xD no me desmoralicen! :) bueno tratare de actulalizar el sgte capitulo antes del lunes xq comienzo clases en la universidad otra vez! y si no lo hago ahora... quizas lo haga hasta noviembre :) asi q espero q me tengan paciencia! los quiero a todos! un beso :)


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO XXV**

"Que Candy está en la casa de Terry!".- dijo sumamente molesto por lo que Eliza acaba de decir apenas llego

"Así es! Era de esperarse esa es la clase de educación que le pueden dar a una huérfana".- dijo golpeando fuertemente la mesa en donde todos estaban reunidos

"Cállate Eliza!".- grito Stear al escuchar el tono que estaba usando

"No! No me callo! acaso creen que es correcto que una dama se quede a solas en la villa de un chico? Que creen ustedes que pueden estar haciendo!".- dijo en un tono mordaz y sarcástico tratando de ensuciar el nombre de Candice

"Deja de decir tonterías Eliza!".- grito Stear

"No difames Candy!".- trato de defenderla Patty pero fue interrumpida por Eliza

"Seguramente se quedaron allí para protegerse de la lluvia y eso es todo!".- dijo Annie tratando de encontrar un motivo razonable… aunque para ella no había nada de malo en eso, sabía que Eliza haría lo que sea para que cualquier cosa, por más inocente que sea parezca como un gran pecado

"A mi no me intenten convencer! Y ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!".- grito y se alejo de la mesa muy enojada

"Pero Eliza…!".- trato Annie de decir algo pero no pudo conseguirlo

"Cállate! Que tu eres de la misma calaña que esa!".- interrumpió Eliza dándole una mirada asesina a Annie

"Es suficiente Eliza! Será mejor que demos por terminada esta fiesta".- intervino Archie al ver la mirada que le ponía a Annie, al ver esto hizo que la sangre le hirviera de furia y tuvo que intervenir para que no hiriera mas a Annie

"Claro Archie defiende a TUS HUERFANITAS".- abrió los ojos más de la cuenta llevándolas manos al cielo en un claro signo de enojo

"Deja de ser tan grosera Eliza".- dijo Patty entrecerrando los ojos… la paciencia se le estaba agotando

"A mí no me digas nada Patricia! Será mejor que todos se vayan ahora!".- sentencio finalmente señalando la puerta de salida

"La que se debe ir eres tú".- dijo Annie mirándola muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo… y muy segura del problema en que se estaba metiendo

"Que has dicho?".-Eliza abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida de la respuesta que Annie le estaba dando… que se creía esa huérfana del hogar de Pony para hablarle de ese modo?

"Lo que oíste! Nosotras estamos viviendo aquí y la que se debe ir eres tú!".- dijo sin siquiera tartamudear o acobardarse, el valor la había inundado y supo que era el momento oportuno para ser firme y valiente… Candy la había defendido y ayudado tantas veces que ahora era su turno para hacerlo

"Eres una grosera… pero que podía esperarse de una amiga de Candy y además… HUERFANA".- dijo en un tono burlón mirándola de pies a cabeza… como si estuviera mirando a un insecto despreciable… porque eso creía Eliza que eran Candy, Annie y Patty… insectos a los cuales en cualquier momento podía aplastar y sacar de su camino

"Ya basta! No seguiremos escuchando mas todas estas cosas que estás diciendo Eliza".- dijo Archie, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para que Eliza entienda que se debía marchar

"Y yo ya no aguanto más seguirlos viendo a todos ustedes… NEAL! Nos vamos!".- les dio una última mirada a todos los presentes en aquella reunión y salió ofendida de la habitación, siendo seguida muy de cerca por su hermano

* * *

….

"Hizo un buen trabajo la señora Wells no es así?".- con ambas manos en el rostro de Candy se cercioro de que la curación haya sido perfecta y de que no hubiera otro rasguño que curar

"Si… ni siquiera me dolió".- esbozo una tierna sonrisa al notar la preocupación de Terry

"Qué bueno pecosa".- se acerco y le dio un dulce beso sobre su frente sin soltar su rostro… se había sentido terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido pero se aseguraría de que no volviera a ocurrir, él la defendería de cualquier maldad que Eliza se atreva a hacerle a su adorada Candy… la soltó delicadamente y tomo su mano para que comenzaran a andar y salir nuevamente de la villa

"Creo que ya es un poco tarde".- dijo Candy mirando a través de una de las ventanas que estaban en el hall de entrada de la villa

"Si… ya está oscureciendo".- vio Terry que el cielo se estaba tornando entre naranja y rosado, la noche estaba a unos cuantos minutos de distancia

"Nos veremos mañana?".- pregunto Candy con un brillo especial en los ojos… lo único que quería era poder disfrutar de las vacaciones en compañía de Terry

"Por supuesto Candy… pasare por ti para pasear".- su corazón se emociono y empezó a latir desbocadamente al darse cuenta de que ella también deseaba pasar junto a él las vacaciones… y el no perdería ninguna oportunidad para poder estar con ella

"Sera divertido".- dijo riendo al imaginar todas las cosas que podrían hacer… quizás pasear por el lago… visitar el pueblo… habían tantas cosas por hacer en estas 3 semanas que las vacaciones les estaban regalando

"Te llevare a tu casa… voy a sacar a Theodora para llegar más pronto".- dijo mirándola a los ojos, tomó su mano para salir de la casa pero al hacerlo vio como un haz de tristeza se asomaba por su mirada

"Está bien Terry".- dijo viéndolo por un segundo para luego girar su rostro y mirar al frente, quiso empezar a caminar pero Terry no se movió, volteo a mirarlo y vio que en su rostro se reflejaba curiosidad y preocupación

"Te sucede algo Candy?".- le dio una mirada penetrante, algo había en ella que no le gustaba y lo averiguaría

"Es que…".- dijo aun sin saber cómo continuar… lo miro a los ojos y sintió la seguridad y tranquilidad que necesitaba para continuar hablando

"Es por lo de Eliza".- dijo afirmando, eso era algo que a él también lo estaba preocupando bastante, si algo sucediera iria a hablar con su padre para que le ayude… "claro, como si el duque fuera la persona más buena del mundo".- pensó, pero aun así iría hablar con él para pedirle ayuda… todo lo haría solo por ella… solo por Candy

"Si…".- dijo luego de dar un sonoro suspiro.- "Quizás y… ella ya le escribió una carta a la tía abuela o quizás al tío abuelo".- dijo bajando la mirada

"Puede ser… no te preocupes Candy, pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo".- tomo con ambas manos su rostro obligándola a mirarlo.- "Yo estaré siempre contigo"

"Te adoro Terry".- le regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta la oscuridad más intensa, estaba agradecida de tener a una persona como Terry a su lado y que su amor sea correspondido de esa manera

"Y yo a ti Candy".- dijo apenas tratando de concentrarse en no besarla, después de lo ocurrido con Eliza debía ser más precavido con este tipo de muestras de cariño… así que tuvo que controlar aquel impulso que comenzaba a dominarlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un cálido beso en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios… le costó mucho hacer eso pero debía conseguirlo… por ella.- "Nos vamos ya?".- dijo tomándola de la mano

"Si".- recibió contenta el agarre de Terry y juntos se dirigieron hacia las caballerizas para montar a Theodora y así poder ir a la villa Andley juntos

* * *

…..

"Mira Annie! Candy acaba de llegar!".- dijo Annie mientras miraba por la ventana del hall de la entrada, había estado sentada allí junto a Annie conversando de lo sucedido durante la fiesta blanca cuando por la ventana vio como una pareja sobre un caballo hacia su aparición

"Es cierto! Oh que lindos se ven juntos no crees?".- dijo Patty mientras los miraba, sinceramente los dos se veían muy lindos juntos… irradiaban tanto amor que podía ser visto por cualquier persona

"Si hacen una muy linda pareja sin duda".- dijo Annie mirándolos también, el ver la forma en cómo él la tomaba por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar y le dedicaba una mirada que irradiaba tanto amor hizo que ella sintiera celos… y de alguna manera comparo la relación que tenia con Archie y supo que no se podían comparar… el no la miraba de ese modo, no tenía ese tipo de atenciones y tampoco había ese contacto especial pero quizás algún día Archie la miraría de esa manera y la haría sentir tan especial… tal y como Terry la estaba haciendo sentir a Candy… no es que no quisiera la felicidad de su amiga, pero ella también deseaba que algún día Archie sintiera aunque sea la mitad del amor que Terry sentía por su amiga… quizás algún día eso sucedería y ella lo iba a esperar hasta que eso suceda… no se daría por vencida

"Shh que ahí viene".- dijo tomándola de la mano para alejarse de la ventana y fingir que estaban haciendo cualquier otra cosa

"Hola chicas".- saludo Candy muy sorprendida de ver a sus amigas en ese lugar en vez de que estén en su habitación

"Hola Candy!".- dijeron ambas amigas acercándose a ella

"Que tal estuvo tu tarde?".- pregunto Patty mirando el rostro demasiado feliz de su amiga

"Bien".- sonrió, pero a los pocos segundos esa sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar lo sucedido con Eliza.- "Que tal estuvo la fiesta blanca?".- pregunto muy temerosa… seguramente Eliza les hizo pasar por un muy mal rato

"Bueno… Eliza…".- dijo titubeante Patty, no sabía si contarle o no lo sucedido… miro a su amiga Annie para saber si tenía su aprobación o no para poder hacerlo

"Entiendo… ella… bueno… ella fue a la villa de Terry y…".- dijo Candy tropezándose con las palabras y sonrojándose levemente al recordar en las circunstancias que Eliza los encontró

"Nos dijo que tú estabas ahí y… bueno… empezó a decir tonterías".- dijo Patty tratando de restarle importancia esbozando una forzada sonrisa… pero esta se fugo de su rostro tan rápidamente que Candy se pudo imaginar qué tipo de cosas desagradables Eliza estuvo diciendo

"Lo imagino".- dijo sumamente apenada Candy frunciendo los labios por la preocupación…

"Al principio de la fiesta ella estaba sumamente intranquila".- dijo Annie recordando el inicio de aquella reunión y el rostro de Eliza

"Es cierto! Miraba a cada instante por la ventana como si estuviera esperando a alguien…".- afirmo Patty también lo que su amiga Annie acababa de decir

"Esperando a alguien?".- preguntó Candy confundida pero luego de pensarlo por un segundo todo había encajado perfectamente

"Si… y luego ella dijo que prácticamente había hecho esta fiesta para Terry".- conto Patty

"Insistió tanto en ir a buscarlo a su casa pero nosotros tratamos de detenerla pero…".- dijo Annie mirando a Patty quien todavía reflejaba preocupación

Patty dio un sonoro suspiro y continuó.- "Una vez que la lluvia se detuvo pidió un carruaje y salió rápidamente hacia allá… hacia la villa de Terry"

"No la pudimos detener".- dijo rápidamente Annie recordando que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no lograron convencer a Eliza de lo contrario

"Fue… una sorpresa verla allá".- se acerco a un sillón cercano y se sentó, quito nerviosamente unos rizos rebeldes que colgaban sobre su frente y miro a sus amigas con una sombra triste reflejaba en aquellas esmeraldas

"Que sucedió Candy?".- se acerco Annie muy preocupada y se sentó a su lado

"Bueno… es que…".- estaba sonrojándose y poniéndose muy nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que les iba a contar, respiro profundamente y continuo.- "Eliza nos vio dándonos un beso".- dijo en apenas un susurro

"Qué?".- dijeron las dos amigas mirándose muy sorprendidas

"Enserio?".- pregunto Patty acercándose a su amiga Candy muy sorprendida de lo que le acababa de contar, en esa época ese tipo de demostraciones afectuosas no eran muy bien vistas e inclusive se podría decir que estaban prohibidas… solo era apropiadas para una pareja de esposos en la intimidad… pero para una pareja de jóvenes sin duda no era apropiado… es por eso que Patty y Annie se sorprendieron de esa manera…

"Si".- se sonrojo aún más por el rostro que sus amigas estaban poniendo y comprendió el mensaje que les estaban tratando de decir… no era apropiado que una chiquilla de su edad este besándose y mucho menos que este en la casa de un joven a solas sin chaperona…

"Y que hizo ella luego de verlos en… bueno en esa situación?".- dijo Annie tratando de cambiar la dirección de la conversación… ya habría otra oportunidad de aclarar ese punto con Candy

"Pues… me golpeo con un ramo de flores".- termino de decir y soltó un corto suspiro, esbozo una fugaz sonrisa de lado y las miro nuevamente a sus amigas

"Enserio?".- preguntaron alarmadas

"Si… miren".- dijo señalando la mejilla perjudicada por el golpe con el ramo de flores

"Al menos no se nota".- dijo Annie aliviada, apenas y era un pequeño rasguño

"Pero sí que dolió… si no hubiera sido por Terry me hubiera dolido más".- dijo Candy ya un poco más animada contando como Terry intento detener aquel golpe pero no pudo, así que lo único que logro hacer fue atenuarlo

"Qué lindo de su parte".- dijo Patty en tono de agradecimiento con Terry

"Si… estaba muy preocupado por mi".- dijo Candy sonriente al recordar el rostro de preocupación que tenia Terry

"Con razón y Eliza luego de ir allá regreso mas enojada aún".- dijo Annie como si estuvieran al frente de algo tan obvio… fue tonto de su parte no haber supuesto que algo así ocurrió luego de ver la cara de enojo de Eliza

"Si… empezó a gritarnos a todos y… a burlarse de tu origen y del de Annie".- dijo tornándose su rostro triste y apenado por ambas… le hubiera gustado haber podido hacer algo mas para defender a sus amigas

"Me imagino lo tuviste que pasar".- dijo Annie tomando la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo

"Pero Annie no se intimido! Lo hizo muy bien enfrentándola!".- conto Patty muy orgullosa de su amiga al recordar también como no se intimido con Eliza y las defendió brillantemente

"Annie! Te felicito!".- dijo muy sorprendida y orgullosa a la vez de que su amiga haya hecho algo… sin duda Annie y Patty estaban madurando y comprendiendo que no se podían dejar maltratar de ese modo por Eliza… estaba orgullosa de ambas

"Estaba cansada de las tonterías que decía".- dijo Annie en su defensa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios al ver lo felices que sus amigas estaban por lo que ella había hecho

"Ya era hora de que se enfrentaran a esa presumida".- dijo Candy

"Si!".- secundo Patty

"Y además de ese… pequeño incidente… que tal estuvo?".- pregunto Candy esperanzada de que al menos alguna parte de aquella fiesta sus amigas hayan logrado divertirse… pero con el mal carácter que Eliza tiene… lo dudaba

"Solo nos divertimos al principio de la reunión".- dijo Patty alzando los hombros

"Si y fue porque Stear estaba contando historias muy divertidas".- dijo Annie rápidamente

"jaja".- rio Candy junto con sus amigas

"Si! Y solo fue por eso".- dijo Patty entre risas

"Lamento eso chicas… que Eliza las haya tratado tan mal y que haya sido en parte mi culpa".- dijo Candy nuevamente tratando de disculparse con sus amigas… estaba apenada

"No fue tu culpa Candy… nada de eso".- dijo Patty tomando asiento junto a Candy

"En realidad fue la culpa de Terry".- dijo Annie después de un segundo… las dos amigas la miraron con rostros confundidos sin saber que quería decir, pero Annie tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"De Terry? Y eso por qué?".- pregunto Candy aun muy confundida y sin entender

"Por no corresponder las descaradas atenciones de Eliza".- dijo fingidamente ofendida haciendo reir a sus amigas

"jaja".- rieron las tres ante aquella ocurrencia

"Si él hubiera caído ahora todos seriamos felices"

"No todos… Terry no sería feliz".- dijo Patty mirando pícaramente a Candy

"jaja si… pobrecito".- dijo Annie fingiendo sufrimiento

"No! Terry no!".- dijo Candy poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro como si estuviera asustada

"jajaja es cierto! Candy también sufriría por su querido novio".- dijo Annie dándole un suave codazo a Candy

"Hey!".- se quejo Candy sin dejar de reír

"jajaja es una broma Candy".- se disculpo Annie con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"Vamos a la habitación!".- dijo Patty animándolas a subir

"Si estoy muy cansada!".- dijo Candy siguiendo a su amiga

"Yo también!".- dijo Annie dejando la estancia para ir con sus amigas a su habitación

* * *

….

"Es una persona encantadora no joven?".- dijo la señora Wells sacando de sus pensamiento a Terry, lo había estado observando desde hacía bastante tiempo mientras el miraba la bata que tenía entre sus manos

"Eh?".- pregunto confundido sin quitar la mirada de aquella bata que aun tenía el aroma de flores de su pecosa… había regresado hace poco de dejar a su pecosa en la villa Andley y sentía que ya la estaba extrañando… no entendía que tenía esa pecosa hechicera que hacía que sintiera que debía estar con ella a cada instante

"La señorita Candice".- dijo esbozando una sonrisa cálida

"Si".- respondió Terry esbozando una ligera sonrisa de lado cuando fue pronunciado el nombre de la mujer que le robaba el aliento con tan solo mirarlo

"Quién quiera que le haya hecho ese rasguño es sin duda una muy mala persona".- dijo acercándose poco a poco

"Que le puedo decir señora Wells… a dado en el blanco".- dijo como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta, volteo a mirar a la señora Wells regalándole una fugaz sonrisa

"Parece ser una muy buena chica".- dijo intencionalmente y le pareció ver que Terruce se sonrojaba un poco

"Le aseguro que lo es… ella es simplemente…".- quería decir tantas cosas buenas sobre ella… quera maravillosa, buena, encantadora, adorable, se sintió sumamente cohibido al hacerlo, el no era esa clase de chicos que expresaban con tanta facilidad sus sentimientos con los demás pero para su fortuna antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por aquella mujer

"No lo tiene que decir joven Terruce".- se acerco al joven Grandchester y le acaricio tiernamente su hombro derecho.- "Pero déjeme decirle que se ven muy lindos juntos".- dijo muy suavemente haciendo que ambos sonrieran luego de que la señora dijera esto

"Que cosas dice señora Wells".- rio un poco nerviosamente luego de sonrojarse tremendamente

"Disculpe joven pero es la verdad".- dijo alejándose de él, se sentía feliz de verlo de esa manera… tan alegre y feliz, con un brillo especial en sus ojos… nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo, siempre había sido un joven malhumorado y maleducado con todos, pero ahora era diferente… había cambiado y todo gracias a esa jovencita encantadora que había conocido, y a pesar de que ella solo la había visto una vez, pudo ver en su mirada que se trataba de una buena chica… lo podía ver en sus ojos y en su sonrisa tan sincera… no se equivocaría, estaba segura de que ella era la chica indicada para hacerlo feliz y ayudarlo a superar todos los fantasmas de su pasado…

"Muchas gracias… y cada vez que ella venga hágala pasar inmediatamente".- dijo volteando a mirar por última vez a la señora Wells, necesitaba estar solo… ya que ella no estaba que mas podía hacer?

"Si joven".- le regalo una amable sonrisa y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo… pero esta vez ella estaba mas tranquila… ahora que Terry estaba bien con su madre y tenía un brillo especial, quizás era momento de que aquel jovencito que había sufrido tanto fuera feliz

"Gracias".- se quedo un rato mas en aquella habitación, recordando lo que había ocurrido con su madre y luego con Candy… sin duda un peso había sido liberado de su alma que desde pequeño había sido atormentada por no tener una madre o un padre con el que pudiera estar, compartir o ser querido… aun no tenía una buena relación con el Duque, pero al menos ya había tomado el primer paso para tenerla con su madre y eso sin duda lo hacía muy feliz… y más feliz era porque la causante de esa felicidad era nada más que la joven que le había robado el corazón una noche de bruma, en donde por azares del destino se vieron por primera vez, y luego, casi como jugando… se enamoraron, sonrió ante aquella afirmación, se acomodo en el sofá y con la chimenea aun encendida se quedo profundamente dormido pensando en Candy, el aroma de ella invadía la habitación gracias a la bata que había usado para protegerse del frio… soñar con ella… era como soñar con los ángeles…

* * *

…..

"Candy".- pregunto Annie sentada sobre su cama viendo como Candy ataba su largo cabello en una trenza mientras se preparaba para dormir

"Si?".- pregunto ella concentrada en tratar de hacer el nudo de su trenza para sus rizos rebeldes no se soltaran

"Puedo decirte algo?".- pregunto nerviosa por lo que iba a decir

"Claro Annie".- dijo Candy sentándose y mirándola para darle toda su atención

"Yo… bueno… no crees que es un poco… inapropiado que estés besando a Terry?".- dijo Annie trabándose con las palabras, muy nerviosa bajando la mirada

"Lo que pasa Candy es que… bueno… las maestras siempre han hablado de eso como si estuviera…".- intervino Patty recordando la enseñanza que sus maestras del San Pablo les habían dado

"Mal".- dijeron tanto Annie como Patty, para la época esas muestras de cariño no eran muy bien vistas y ese tema era algo que Annie no podía evitar en decírselo a Candy desde que lo comento en la tarde, cuando conoció a Archie su madre le había hablado un poco del tema y le hizo sentir como si todo aquello fuera un grave pecado y que llegado el momento su esposo le enseñaría esas cosas, pero antes de eso no

"Bueno es que yo…".- trato de decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar como se sentía

"No te estamos juzgando".- dijo Patty al ver el rostro de su amiga

"No no es eso… solo queremos que no hablen mal de ti".- dijo Annie, tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho, si es que alguien como la hermana Grey o alguien de su familia la viera dando esas muestras de cariño con Terry sin duda le acarrearía problemas y lo último que ella querría era que eso sucediera

"Chicas… se los agradezco enserio… pero la verdad es que yo no le veo nada de malo".- dijo tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía.- "Besarlo… besar a la persona amada… no puede ser malo".- dijo mientas unos ojos soñadores se apreciaban en su pecoso rostro.- "Yo estoy muy enamorada".- dijo firmemente con el corazón en los labios

"Candy…".- dijo Annie sorprendida por aquellas palabras dichas por su amiga.- "Quisiera que alguna vez yo pueda sentirme así".- pensó

"Y deseo con todo mi corazón que ustedes también puedan amar y ser amadas como yo".- deseo de todo corazón que esto en realidad suceda, que en un futuro muy cercano sean amadas por Archie y por Stear, y deseaba que sus mejores amigas pudieran comprender la gran felicidad y emoción que había en su corazón.-"Sé que quizás no sea apropiado pero… nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo, se los aseguro"

"La verdad que… yo…también quisiera que Stear me besara algún día y la verdad que no me molestaría para nada".- dijo Patty en apenas un susurro sonrojándose furiosamente

"jaja".- rio Candy al oir aquellas palabras de su amiga Patty

"Solo te pido Candy que seas más cuidadosa… para que no te vuelva a ver Eliza o alguien que pueda perjudicarte".- dijo Annie muy preocupada, de solo pensar que Eliza pudiera presenciar alguna escena de esas nuevamente… y quizás logre que el tio abuelo la expulse de una vez por todas

"Gracias Annie".- dijo agradecida de tener una amiga tan preocupada por ella

"Lamento haber dicho algo que te incomodara".- se disculpo Annie, lo último que ella quería era que su amiga se sintiera incomoda o juzgada por algo que ella pudiera haber dicho

"No está bien Annie gracias… yo se que lo haces por protegerme y tendré más cuidado esta vez… se lo diré a Terry también".- respondió Candy, ciertamente su amiga tenía mucha razón sobre esto… y se lo comentaría a Terry para que tengan más cuidado… pero por nada del mundo se privaría de los besos de Terry! Eso si que no!... pero quizás hacerlo sufrir un poco no estaría mal

"Si es lo mejor".- dijo Candy en un tono muy comprensivo

"Para que ya no haya más problemas y disfrutes de las vacaciones".- dijo Patty sonriente

"Si!".- respondió Candy también con una sonrisa en sus labios

* * *

…

"Que estará haciendo Candy?".- pensó mientras se movía de un lado a otros sobre su cama, había dormido lo suficiente y sabía que estaba a punto de amanecer en cualquier minuto, rio antes la tonta pregunta que acababa de cruzar por su mente.- "Que más va a estar haciendo… dormir".- se levanto de su cama y se acerco hacia el balcón para mirar el maravilloso espectáculo que iba a dar inicio… el cielo empezó a aclararse y el sol comenzó a salir, era una vista maravillosamente hermosa, los dorados rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar toda su habitación y sintió por primera vez luego de muchos años que sentía esperanza de que algún día podría tener una familia… algún día las tristezas no predominarían en su vida y por fin lograría ser una persona feliz y plena.- "Algún día…".- dijo suspirando

* * *

….

"Buenos días!".- dijo Stear mientras entraba al comedor de la villa saludando a su querida prima y a Annie y Patty

"Stear!".- dijeron Candy y Annie muy sorprendidas dejando a un lado sus desayunos

"Que haces tan temprano por aquí?".- pregunto Patty levantándose de la mesa para darle el alcance a Stear

"Buenos días!".- saludo Archie entrando detrás de Stear

"Archie!".- se levanto de su asiento Annie también muy alegre de ver a Archie entrar por la puerta

"Chicos! Que hacen por aquí?".- pregunto Candy sonriente levantándose ella de la mesa para saludar a sus primos

"Bueno decidimos venir a visitarlas".- dijo Archie acercándose a Candy

"Si… además que en lo que va de las vacaciones Candy no hemos podido pasar ni un instante contigo!".- se quejo Stear también acercándose a Candy

"Es cierto! Donde te has metido gatita?".- pregunto Archie en un tono de enojo, él sabía que Candy había estado viéndose con Terry y eso lo hacía enfurecer… no entendía que le podía ver a ese malcriado y rebelde

"Ehm pues…".- dijo Candy muy nerviosa iba a comenzar a decirles que había estado paseando por el lugar en compañía de Terry cuando sus amigas la interrumpieron

"A estado haciendo tour ella sola".- dijo Annie tratando de salvar la situación

"Si… además que prefirió alejarse de Eliza… cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría no es así?".- dijo Patty interviniendo también

"Tienes mucha razón Patty".- dijo Stear riendo ante la ocurrencia de su querida Patty

"Pero paseabas tu sola?".- pregunto Archie tratando de sacarle la verdad

"Ehm bueno no… paseaba con Terry".- se detuvo una decima de segundo y vio como el rostro de Archie se transformaba en uno enojado, y a pesar de eso prefirió continuar.- "Él me ha mostrado tan solo una parte del lugar y la verdad que es muy bonito"

"Deberíamos pasear todos juntos no?".- dijo Patty

"Si! Sería una buena idea".- dijo Annie tratando de animar a todos

"Yo no lo creo!".- se quejo Archie, porque tenía que malograr sus vacaciones viendo a ese maleducado?

"Y porque no Archie?".- pregunto su hermano mayor.- "A mí me parece una buena idea"

"Porque es un malcriado y odioso, no la pasaremos bien con él".- dijo tratando de que las chicas entendieran su sentir

"Nada de eso Archie! Terry es una muy buena persona… solo tienen que conocerlo más".- le increpo, Terry era un chico rudo pero una vez que lo conocían era alguien muy dulce y bueno, solo era cuestión de tiempo… y ella deseaba que sus primos y sus amigas le dieran una oportunidad.- "Vamos Archie! Date la oportunidad de conocerlo… se que podrán llevarse bien algún día".- pidió con todas sus fuerzas a su primo de que por favor lo intentara al menos en conocerlo.- "Por favor?"

"No lo sé".- el ya había sucumbido a las suplicas de Candy, pero no lo podía mostrar tan abiertamente, era una persona adorable a la cual no se le podía negar nada

"Por favor Archie significa mucho para mí".- pidió por un ultima vez poniendo una tierna cara para que así su primo no se resista mas

Luego de ver ese rostro y esa sonrisa no pudo resistir mas, dio un sonoro suspiro y muy a pesar acepto.-"Está bien"

"Siiii!".- dijo muy feliz volteando a ver a sus amigas, hablaría con Terry para que esa tarde todo pasara sin ningún contratiempo y se llevaran todos muy bien

"Sera muy divertido!".- dijo Annie acercándose a Archie que al parecer aun seguía un poco molesto

"Candy anda pregúntale si quiere venir a acompañarnos".- dijo Patty

"Está bien".- dijo Candy muy emocionada que prácticamente ya iba a salir corriendo de la villa para ir a ver a Terry, cuando ya casi estaba en la puerta se detuvo por algo que su primo estaba diciendo

"Porque no la acompañan? Creo que no es muy seguro que vaya ella sola".- dijo Archie mientras veía con una mirada de reproche que Candy fuera sola

"Pero yo puedo ir sola".- protesto Candy, ella siempre iba a dar paseos sola… y estaba segura que podría ir a ver a Terry sola también…

"No Candy… sino Stear y yo iremos contigo".- dijo Archie firmemente

"No no nosotras iremos con Candy".- intervino Patty, prefería que tanto Annie como ella vayan con su amiga Candy, a que Archie vaya y que quizás sus planes de divertirse se vean frustrados

"Si".- dijo Annie, se sentía un tanto incomoda por la actitud que Archie estaba teniendo, sacudió suavemente su cabeza para ahuyentar esas ideas, pero el enojo y esa mirada de decepción de Archie al saber que Candy deseaba que Terry los acompañaran no era muy normal que digamos…

"Ustedes se van a quedar aquí?".- pregunto Candy mientras sus amigas salían por la puerta del comedor rumbo hacia la salida de la villa

"Si…las esperaremos aquí".- dijo Stear mirando a su hermano que tenía un semblante de estar enojado

"De acuerdo".- dijo Candy tomando la perilla de la puerta

"Nos vemos en un rato".- se despidió el mayor de los Cornwell viendo como la puerta se cerraba… si Candy no tenía razón en cuanto a Terry… esta sería una larga tarde

* * *

…

"Buen dia joven Grandchester".- saludo sorprendida la señora Wells de ver a Terry en la puerta de salida de la villa… será acaso que el joven estaba por salir?

"Buenos días señora Wells".- Terry estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta para salir a pasear un rato cuando fue detenido por el cordial saludo de aquella mujer

"Ya desayuno joven?".- pregunto amablemente

"Si gracias".- dijo sonando quizás un poco cortante sin querer, pero la verdad era que estaba impaciente por salir para poder ir a ver a Candy… había estado pensando toda la noche si debía ir a buscarla tan temprano o no… o quizás en la tarde… él no era como los demás y le costaba un poco demostrar lo que sentía pero cuando se trataba de Candy era diferente… con ella era más sencillo y fácil de decir o hacer… y sentía algo muy profundo por ella, algo que empezaba a crecer cada día

"Ha recibido correspondía… del Duque de Grandchester".- dijo la señora Wells mostrándole la correspondencia que traía en sus manos

"Ya veo… déjela en mi habitación… voy a salir a dar un paseo".- dijo con el rostro un poco endurecido, no le provocaba leer la carta de su padre, ni ahora ni más tarde… así que se negó en recibirla y si es que recordaba leerla en algún momento de estas vacaciones lo haría

"Si joven… lo esperamos para la hora de la comida?".- pregunto nuevamente

"No…".- cuando pensaba que por fin iba a poder salir nuevamente fue detenido por una pregunta, sonrió ante aquel hecho y volteo a mirarla.- "Regresare en la noche… permiso".- dijo tratando de sonar lo más amable y cordial que pudo, le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió de la habitación

"Hasta más tarde joven".- apenas y pudo decir la señora Wells antes de que Terruce cerrara la puerta, sonrió al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido una casi perfecta fuga, dio un sonoro suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, miro nuevamente hacia el frente y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cocina, debía organizar a los pocos empleados de la villa para que realizaran las labores diarias…

* * *

….

"Crees que Terry acepte pasear con nosotros?".- pregunto Annie cuando apenas había salido de la casa mientras caminaban rumbo a la villa Grandchester

"Yo creo que si".- dijo Candy… aunque ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero esperaba que Terry aceptara

"No creo que se niegue a algún pedido de Candy".- dijo Patty tratando de bromear

"Patty! Jaja".- rio Candy sonrojándose levemente

"Lo siento".- se disculpo Patty

"Porque se habrá puesto así Archie?".- pregunto Candy, la verdad que no lograba entender el porqué de ese resentimiento

"Creo que no se llevan muy bien".- dijo Annie

"Si pero como comenzó todo esto?".- pregunto Candy, debió haber algún motivo que haya iniciado dicha rivalidad

"Pues al parecer una vez Archie entro por equivocación a la habitación de Terry y este lo encontró y bueno…".- conto Patty, hace mucho tiempo que ella también había estado interesada sobre aquella rivalidad, así que decidió preguntárselo a Stear y él le conto aquello

"Y bueno? Que paso?".- abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa esperando a que Patty terminara la historia

"Terry le dio un golpe".- respondió Patty haciendo una mueca de disgusto

"Pobre Archie".- dijo Annie muy sorprendida y preocupada

"Creo que por eso…".- dijo Patty razonando

"Se detestan?".- pregunto Candy

"Si".- dijo Patty

"Pero porque habrá hecho eso Terry?".- pregunto Annie a su amiga Candy

"No lo sé".- dijo sin poder encontrar una respuesta coherente

"Trata de hablar con él… a ti te escuchara".- dijo Annie pidiéndole a su amiga

"Si lo hare".- dijo Candy, antes de que terminaran las vacaciones trataría de ayudar a mejorar la relación entre Archie y Terry

* * *

…

"Neil! Conseguiste lo que te pedí?".- grito Eliza enojada como de costumbre

"Si Eliza! Pero déjame decirte que no fue fácil".- dijo Neal entregándole una pequeña nota

"Me lo imagino!".- dijo leyendo la nota dando una sonrisa maliciosa.- "Que habrá tenido que suceder para que se fuera así?".- pensó que algo muy grave debió haber sucedido para que lo echaran de esa manera

"La verdad que no lo sé pero sería bueno que se lo preguntes no?".- dijo Neal también interesado

"Cuanto tardara una carta hacia América?".- pregunto Eliza

"No tengo idea… pero escríbele de una buena vez!".- exigió Neal haciendo que su hermanita se apurara en escribir

"Está bien!... pero ojala y quiera ayudarme con mi plan!".- pregunto un tanto preocupada por la reacción de aquella persona

"Yo creo que sí… a él no le cae para nada Terry".- conto Neal tratando de recordar algunos hechos en los que ambos se hubieron peleado

"Ya veo".- dijo Eliza muy alegre de saber eso

"Además… creo que podría estar interesado en Candy".- dijo Neal

"Lo crees?".- pregunto Eliza no muy convencida

"Quien sabe".- la verdad que a veces Neal estaba seguro de que de alguna forma el había estado interesado en Candy, pero a veces lo dudaba

"Manos a la obra entonces".- dijo Eliza dando una sonrisa muy maléfica, se sentó frente al escritorio que era de su padre, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta

* * *

…..

Candy, Annie y Patty caminaron conversando amenamente rumbo a la villa Grandchester, el camino iba a ser un tanto largo y fatigante, así que Candy decidió que debían tomar un pequeño atajo cruzando una parte del bosque, a pesar de que sus amigas no estaban muy de acuerdo la siguieron… se habían adentrado tan solo un poco cuando Annie le pidió a Candy que se detuviera

"Candy… me da miedo… creo que será mejor regresar".- dijo Annie un poco asustada

"Pero Annie apenas y hemos caminado un par de pasos!".- dijo Candy mientras continuaba caminando

"A mí tampoco me gusta mucho Candy".- dijo Patty también mirando para todos lados

"Está bien chicas, iremos por el camino normal… lo único que quería era cortar camino".- dijo Candy tratando de explicarse pero al parecer sus amigas querían ir por el camino largo… se estaba disponiendo a darse la vuelta para regresar cuando las tres chicas voltearon sus rostros al escuchar un sonido proveniente de algún árbol cercano…

"Fiuuuuuuuuuu".- silbó una figura que baja de la rama más alta de un árbol cercano… Terry había estado subido en aquel árbol desde hacía ya un rato totalmente aburrido, había decidido que cuando sea una hora "prudente" iría hacia la villa Andley para ir a visitar a su pecosa, pero al parecer el destino quería que se encontraran más pronto de lo previsto y a lo lejos su corazón y sus ojos divisaron unos hermosos cabellos rubios muy ensortijados y sin dudarlo sabia de quien se trataba… pero para su mala suerte venia acompañada… quizás debía molestar un poco a sus queridas amigas para que están salgan corriendo despavoridas y así Candy se pueda quedar sola con él… así que decidió poner en práctica aquel plan…

"Eh?".- voltearon las tres jóvenes para saber de quién se trataba, aunque una de ellas ya estaba sospechando quien era la persona que hacia ese tipo de sonidos para molestar a la gente

"No sabía que dios empezaba a dejar libre a los ángeles".- dijo mirando a su pecosa pícaramente, muy ágilmente descendió del árbol y les dio el alcance

"Es Terry".- dijeron Annie y Patty sonrojadas por lo que Terry les acababa de decir

"Terry…".- dijo Candy sonrojándose sutilmente mientras veía como Terry bajaba de la cima de aquel árbol

"Están ensayando el asalto a un banco?".- Terry por fin se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder ver nuevamente las pecas del rostro de su pecosa, les hizo una galante reverencia sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Candy

"Deja de hacer bromas Terry".- dijo Candy riendo y también sin dejar de mirarlo, luego recordó para que ella y sus amigas habían salido de la Villa rumbo a la de Terry.- "Quiero hablar contigo Terry"

"Claro".- dijo mirándola un tanto extrañado

"Nosotras ya nos íbamos".- dijo Patty rápidamente tomando de la mano a Annie para ir por el camino que habían tomado

"Nos vemos después Candy".- dijo Annie caminando rápidamente con Patty

"Saben cómo regresar?".- pregunto Candy preocupada al ver como sus amigas se alejaban, quizás por lo asustadas que estaban quizás no recordaban bien el camino de regreso

"Claro Candy! A penas y estamos alejadas del sendero".- explico Annie, lo que acababa de decir era cierto, desde el lugar donde ellas estaban se podía divisar a penas el sendero, podrían regresar sin problemas hacia allá…

"Está bien chicas nos vemos en un momento!"

"De acuerdo! Hasta luego".- dijeron las dos amigas, hicieron una ligera reverencia para despedirse de Terry y comenzaron su camino de salida

"Nos vemos después señoritas".- se despidió galantemente Terry, una vez que ambas amigas se fueron alejado lo suficiente, miro a Candy con mucha ternura, tomo su mano derecha y le deposito un cálido beso.- "Y dime pecosa que ha sucedido que quieres hablar conmigo?".- tomo su mano y la miro tiernamente

"Bueno es que te quería preguntar si querías hacer algo hoy conmigo… y con mis primos y amigas".- dijo sonriéndole muy dudosa de que fuera a aceptar su propuesta, y no es que Terry no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, Candy estaba segura de que un buen motivo que se lo impediría era estar con sus primos y sus amigas…

"Se nos acabaron las opciones de diversión?".- dijo con un tono sarcástico en su voz y la miro un tanto desafiante

"No es eso! Es que quiero pasar tiempo contigo y con mis primos también".- explico Candy rápidamente al notar el dejo de la voz de Terry

"Y que se supone que haremos?".- pregunto en un tono serio

"Pues iremos al lago".- dijo muy suelta de huesos, ella prácticamente habia planeado el dia entero, solo esperaba que Terry estuviera de acuerdo con ella

"Y que mas?".- si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias hubiera aceptado encantado pasar todo el dia en el lago con Candy, pero como iban a ir unos invitados desagradables con ellos, el lago no era la mejor opción

"Y luego… PODEMOS ENSEÑARLE A STEAR EL AEROPLANO!".- dijo prácticamente gritando de la emoción y sonriéndole abiertamente a Terry

"Puede ser…".- su enojo y molesta habia desaparecido por completo, esa sonrisa tan sincera y alegre de su pecosa le hacían que no pudiera negarse a ninguno de sus pedidos, pero a pesar de eso no podia demostrarle con cuanta facilidad ella podia salirse con la suya

"Anda Terry! Di que si! Siiii?".- suplico tomandolo de las manos y sacudiéndolas suavemente como si fuera una niña pequeña rogando para que le den un pedazo mas de dulce

"Está bien".- dijo Terry sonriendo ante la gracia que estaba haciendo Candy

"Perfecto! Será mejor que vayamos de una vez entonces!".- lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a andar pero se detuvo en seco la sentir como Terry no se movia ni un centimentro

"En este momento?".- pregunto Terry un poco molesto, hubiera querido pasar aunque sea un momento a solas con ella antes de ver a sus primos

"Claro Terry! Las vacaciones se terminan y debemos disfrutarlas al máximo!".- le sonrió nuevamente y lo jalo para dirigirse hacia la villa Andley y esta vez Terry no se opuso y la siguió

"jaja está bien pecosa".- Rio mientras era jalado por el suave pero firme agarre de Candy pensando en que quizás no seria tan mala idea compartir con sus primos y sus amigas.- "Quizas sea algo bueno".- pensó

* * *

…..

"Terminaste de escribir la carta?".- pregunto Neil mientras veía que su hermana leia la carta

"Si ya la termine".- dijo Eliza sin despegar sus ojos en las líneas de aquel papel

"Y cuál es el plan?".- pregunto Neal

"Primero… enterarme que fue lo que ocurrió entre él y Terry".- explico Eliza metiendo la carta al sobre

"Y luego?"

"Ayudarlo".- dijo escuetamente Eliza

"Ayudarlo a qué?".- pregunto Neil aun mas confundido

"Ay! NEAL! Esperemos primero a que él y yo nos hagamos amigos y luego te cuento!".- dijo exasperada mientras escribia la dirección en el dorso del sobre

"Está bien".- se quejo Neil

* * *

…..

"Que! Un biplano! Seguro es un flete modelo 17".- dijo Stear sumamente excitado por aquella noticia, muy pocos lo sabían pero los aviones era la mas gran pasión del mayor de los Cornwell y su sueño mas grande era vivir de volar aviones

"jaja pues la verdad no se que modelo sea per Terry lo tiene en su hangar".- se alegro mucho Candy al ver el rostro tan alegre de su primo Stear

"ENSERIO TERRY? LO PUEDO VER?".- dijo Stear acercándose mas de lo debido a Terry por la emoción de saber que podría ver al biplano

"Eh claro".- dijo Terry muy nervioso retrocediendo un paso, el inventor no era una mala persona, pero cuando se trataba de sus inventos sabia que debia tener cuidado, muchas veces durante las noches en el San Pablo habia escuchado ruido de explosiones o humo saliendo por la ventana, y fue gracias a Candy que supo que eran los intentos fallidos de Stear por construir algo

"GRACIAS TERRY! GRACIAS!".- dijo Stear abrazandolo con mucha fuerza, era emoción pura

"jaja Stear! Lo estas asfixiando!".- grito Candy entre carcajadas, Terry se estaba poniendo un poco azul

"Lo siento Terry! Pero es que estoy muy emocionado!".- dijo Stear soltándolo

"Sera mejor que vayamos y lo veas por ti mismo!".- se alejo lo mas que pudo, ya no queria mas muestras de afecto del inventor

"Yo no estoy seguro de querer ir".- dijo enojado Archie, no queria tener nada que ver con ese malcriado de Grandchester

"VAMOS ARCHIE! TIENE UN AEROPLANO!".- dijo su hermano Stear

"Y eso qué?"

"Discúlpalo Terry".- dijo Stear rápidamente al notar lo grosero que se estaba poniendo su hermano

"Stear!".- se quejo Archie

"Deberías ser menos grosero Cornwell".- dijo Terry mirándolo con soberbia

"Que dij…".- quizo decir algo pero fue interrumpido por Candy

"Archie!".- grito Candy mirándolo con reproche, no podía ser que el estuviera iniciando una pelea justo ahora que todo estaba marchando tan bien.-"Vamos! No perdamos mas tiempo"

"Será divertido!".- dijo Annie tratando de también arreglar la situación

"Si! Anda Archie!".- dijo Patty

"VAMOS HERMANO!"

"Esta bien".- no le quedo otro remedio más que aceptar

* * *

…..

"Esta dentro de mi hangar".- dijo Terry mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta del hangar

"Enserio? ESTO ES MUY EMOCIONANTE!".- lo siguió Stear sumamente emocionado

"jaja parece un niño no Patty?".- dijo Candy en un tono bajo

"Si me parece muy divertido".- rio Patty quedamente al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de Stear

"jaja pero miren la cara de Archie".- dijo Candy al ver la cara de fastidio de Archie

"Luce enojado".- dijo Annie muy preocupada

"Ya se le pasara".- respondió Candy tratando de restarle importancia, ellas estarían ahí para evitar cualquier pelea

"Ahí lo tienes".- dijo Terry abriendo la puerta para asi poder dejar ver el aeroplano

"Oh por dios".- dijo prácticamente en suspiros, se habia quedado sin palabras.- "TERRY GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! ES UN FLETE 17 TAL Y COMO LO DIJE! GRACIAS!".- dijo abrazando nuevamente a Terry haciendo que todas las chicas rian estruendosamente, lo solto y se acerco al biplano

"Me caerías mejor si dejaras de hacer eso".- dijo Terry

"Lo siento Terry! Es la emoción!".- se disculpo Stear sin dejar de mirar al aeroplano

"Parece que está descompuesto".- dijo Annie mirando el estado en que se encontraba el avión

"Lo ha estado por muchos años".- explico Terry

"Eso no será problema".- dijo Stear firmemente

"Trabajemos todos juntos para poder arreglarlo".- dijo Candy animando a todos, si todos se unian logrrarian que el avión volara muy pronto

"Y hacerlo volarlo por Escocia!".- grito emocionado Stear

"Que emocionante!".- dijo Patty contagiada por el entusiasmo de Stear

"Entonces manos a la obra!".- dijo Candy

* * *

…..

"Uff cuanto trabajo".- dijo Patty limpiándose el sudor de su frente

"Nunca habia trabajo asi en toda mi vida".- dijo Annie

"Vamos chicas! Que falta poco para terminarlo".- dijo Stear tratando de animarlas

"Eso espero Stear".- dijo Archie quien también estaba cansado.- "Terry puedes pasarme el destornillador de alla"

"Claro".- Terry volteo para buscar el destornillador que archie le pedia y se lo entrego, este hecho no paso desapercibido para Candy

"Parece que se están llevando mejor".- le susurro al oído a Annie

"Asi es, no se han peleado en toda la tarde".- respondió en el mismo tono Annie

"Estamos progresando".- dijo Patty en un tono un poco mas elevado

"Que dijiste Patty?".- pregunto Stear aun concentrado en lo que hacia

"Nada Stear".- repuso rápidamente Patty

"Solo que tenemos hambre".- intervino Candy

"Cuando no tu teniendo hambre".- se quejo en tono gracioso Terry, no era novedad que Candy tuviera hambre, era una chica muy golosa

"Terry!".- dijo Candy fingiendo enojo dándole un suave codazo

"jajaja".- rieron todos

"Vamos a ver si hay algo para comer".- dijo Candy a sus amigas

"Esta bien".- respondieron ellas

* * *

…

"Es inútil esto nunca funcionara".- dijo Archie muy frustrado

"Se que estamos extenuados pero no podemos darnos por vencidos".- dijo Stear, el también estaba sumamente cansado pero no se iba a dar por vencido, iba a lograr que el avión volara

Terry habia quedado sorprendido con la firmeza y el compromiso del mayor de los Cornwell, que a pesar de lo cansado que pudiera estar, no se daba por vencido ante nada, era sin duda una gran persona.-"Además…Todos queremos que el avión vuele no es asi?".- dijo luego de un segundo sonriéndoles abiertamente a sus dos compañeros de trabajo

"Si".- le respondieron la sonrisa muy sorprendidos por el gesto que acababa de tener Terry

"Entonces lo conseguiremos".- afirmo Archie y se puso a trabajar con mas empeño

* * *

….

"Señora Wells buenas noches".- saludo muy cordialmente Candy al entrar a la cocina

"Señorita Candice buenas noches, buenas noches señoritas".- respondió el saludo la amable señora Wells

"Buenas noches".- respondieron las jovencitas

"Quisiera algo para comer?".- pregunto la señora Wells

"Mas bien quisiéramos cocinar algo".- dijo Candy muy firmemente con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios

"Cocinar?".- pregunto sorprendida la señora Wells.- "Pues claro señorita"

"Solo déjenos lo necesario y nosotras lo haremos".- dijo Candy amablemente, aunque desde hacia bastante que no cocinaba, sabia que no habia perdido la practica

"Como usted guste señorita Candice"

"Muchas gracias señora Wells"

* * *

….

"Cuidado Archie!".- grito Stear al ver que una parte del ala del avión estaba a punto de caer sobre el cuerpo de su hermano

"Eh?".- Archie no pudo ni reaccionar cuando sintió como alguien lo apartaba del camino con un empujon, cayo al suelo confundido aun por el golpe y además por todo el polvo que se formaba a su alrededor

"Estan bien?".- pregunto Terry levantándose muy despacio y ayudando a Archie a ponerse de pie

"S… si".- dijo sorprendido por lo que habia hecho Terry

"Y tu Terry?".- pregunto Stear preocupado por su hermano y por su amigo

"Muy bien".- respondió Terry sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y asegurándose de no tener ni un solo rasguño

"Muchas gracias Terry".- agradeció Archie de corazón

"De nada, sigamos adelante que ya no falta mucho"

"Si".- afirmaron ambos hermanos Cornwell que se pusieron a trabajar con mas entusiasmo, ya faltaba poco para volar

* * *

….

"Ojala y la sopa salga rica".- dijo Candy mientras terminaba de picar unas zanahorias

"Es la primera vez que cocino!".- dijo Patty emocionada mientras intentaba pelar una papa, la pobre nunca lo habia hecho en su vida, asi que cada vez que sacaba un pedazo de cascara se llevaba una mitad de la papa

"Y la mia también! Que emoción!".- dijo Annie descuidando la olla con sopa que tenia delante de ella

"Annie cuidado con la sopa!".- dijo Candy mirando preocupada como la tapa de la olla se bamboleaba y por el contorno caia espuma hirviendo

"Eh?".- volteo Annie y saco descuidadamente la tapa haciendo que esta volara al suelo, lo bueno fue que la sopa ya estaba casi lista, no estaba muy segura de que estuviera buena… pero ya estaba casi lista

* * *

….

"Y ahora probaremos el motor".- dijo Stear subiéndose al asiento del piloto del avión para arrancar el avión

"Vamos".- dijoj Archie mientras hacia girar la hélice del frente del avión para que pudiera arrancar

Stear intento encenderlo pero algo estaba fallando.-"Eh? Algo anda mal! Otra vez!".- pidió a su hermano que lo hiciera una vez mas, y luego de ese intento el avión por fin encendio

"Arranco!".- dijo Terry muy sorprendido

"Bravo chicos!".- gritaron Candy, Annie y Patty que hanbian estado observando todo desde la puerta del hangar

"Candy".- dijo Terry girando a ver a su pecosa que traia una gracioso gorrito de cocina en su cabeza y un delantal

"Muchachas".- dijo Stear deteniendo al avión y bajándose de él

"Felicitaciones".- dijo Patty a todos los chicos por el gran trabajo realizado

"La cena esta servida chicos".- dijo Annie invitándolos a pasar a la cocina

"Ya estaba pensando que habían huido con la comida".- se burlo Terry, habia desaparecido ya desde hacia un muy buen rato y Terry habia pensado que quizás la pecosa habia arrasado con la cocina

"Terry!".- se quejo Candy por aquel comentario

"jajajajajaja".- rieron todos por el rostro de enojo que Candy tenia

* * *

….

"Hummmmmmmmm! deliciosa".- dijo Terry al probar una cuchara de la sopa

"Muy rica!".- dijo Archie también al probarla

"Humm! Que es esto?".- Stear habia dado una mordida a su emparedado pero dentro de él habia encontrado una pequeña cucharita

"Lo siento!".- dijo Patty muy avergonzada por lo sucedido poniéndose muy colorada

"Miren! Esta amaneciendo!".- dijo Annie viendo como el sol se asomaba por la ventana

"Terminemos de comer para hacer una prueba!".- dijo Stear

"Si!".- apoyo Candy

"No sabia que podían cocinar".- comento Terry, no sabia que alguna de esas chicas pudiera cocinar, Candy antes le habia comentando que cocinaba en el hogar de pony pero nunca le dijo que sus amigas también lo hicieran

"Es la primera vez que Annie y yo lo hacíamos".- dijo Patty muy orgullosa

"Entonces mis felicitaciones a todas ustedes".- felicito sinceramente Terry

"Esta muy rica".- felicito también Archie

* * *

…..

" 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2,! VAMOS MAS FUERZA!".- gritaba Candy mientras caminaba por los grandes valles de escocia, habia llevado el aeroplano hacia alla para hacer la prueba y asi pueda volar

"Que es lo que estas haciendo Candy?".- pregunto Terry muy cansado de jalar del avión, desde que salieron de la villa lo único que Candy habia hecho era darles apoyo moral, pero no la habia visto trabajr en ningún momento

"Los estoy alentando!".- dijo Candy muy suelta de huesos

"Y no podrias hacerlo empujando?".- se quejo Terry haciendo que todos sus amigos rieran

"No seria mala idea".- dijo Candy avergonzada, tomo una parte de la soga que Terry estaba jalando y ayudo a sus amigos a llegar al destino para poder volar

* * *

….

"Este es un buen lugar! Ahora a volar!".- dijo Stear, se salio de su posición y se subió presuroso al biplano

"Preparado Stear!".- dijo Archie mientras se ponía en posición también para hacer girar la hélice

"Listo!".- grito Stear

"Con cuidado Stear ten cuidado!".- grito Patty viendo como archie intentaba hacer que la hélice diera vueltas, y en su tercer intento el biplano encendio y empezó a andar

"A volaaaaaaar!".- fue lo ultimo que todos pudieron escuchar antes de que el avión se alzara y comenzara a volar

"Miren!".- grito Terry asombrado

"Esta volando!".- grito Archie asombrado también

"Me venció… nunca crei que pudiera volar!".- sonrio de satisfacción de que esto hubiera ocurrido

"BRAVO STEAR!".- grito Patty y Annie muy felices

"LO LOGRE ESTOY VOLANDOOOOOO!".- grito Stear sintiendo el aire golpear contra sus mejillas, el corazón lo tenia sumamente acelerado y fue cuando s edio cuenta de que esto era para el, su destino era volar, era algo que lo hacia sentir completo y pleno… volar… volar… eso era lo que haría hasta el fin de sus días… volar

"BRAVO STEAR! MUY BIEN!".- grito Candy

"GRACIAS! Eh? Que sucede!".- el aeroplano empezó a sacudirse y a perder altura

"Oh dios mio!".- grito Patty muy asustada al ver que el aeroplano caia

"Esta cayendo!".- grito Candy muy asustada

"Cuidadooooooooooooooo!".- grito Archie al ver a su hermano caer y fue cuando el avión se estrello sobre una loma cercana a donde estaban todos

"Se estrello!".- grito Annie viendo a sus amigos correr hacia donde estaba Stear

"Steaaaaaaaaaaaar!".- grito Archie mientras corria hacia su hermano

"Steaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!".- grito Candy corriendo también

"Estas bien Stear?".- pregunto Patty acercándose a donde Stear se encontraba, por fortuna habia logrado salir del aeroplano y se encontraba bien

"Me vieron volar?".- pregunto un poco desorientado

"Te vimos volar y te vimos caer".- dijo Patty provocando la risa de todos

"Que buen susto nos diste".- le reprendió su hermano menor

"VOLE CHICOS POR FIN VOLE!".- dijo muy alegre y feliz de que uno de sus sueños mas preciados se haya logrado…volar

* * *

….

Notas:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! Bueno no los hice esperar tanto eh :D pero ya no creo q pueda escribir sino hasta noviembre… las clases han comenzado con fuerza espero q este capitulo les guste =) les quiero pedir un favor a todos ustedes, en mi profile he colgado un poll les pido a todos que por favor voten por las opciones que he puesto, estoy muy confundida y no se en que momento poner el reencuentro con Terry asi que les agradecería demasiado si es que pudieran votar =) un beso a todos!

Psd: quiero hacer agradecimientos especiales :D un beso enorme

**lenore18: **holaaa! Como estas? Si a mi también me encanta el dramaaa! Y ojala las cosas no se pongan tan feas… aunque… ya fue suficiente de miel no lo crees? Ya es hora que sufran un poco.. y para eso esta el malo de tudor! Jaja o quizás otro villano aparezca… Eliza quizás? Ya veremos =) gracias por el review anterior! Me alegra saber que te gusta la versión que estoy escribiendo! Te mando un beso enorme! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Klaudya**: hola amiga como estas? Muchas gracias por aquellas palabras! Y para que veas que no soy tan mala he trabajado bastante para acabar con este capitulo y dejarles algo mas antes de irme a la universidad nuevamente =) Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Siempre me alegra leerte cada vez que me mandas uno! Bendiciones! Que te pareció que Ryan no estuviera en estos capítulos? Hare que ese personaje tenga algo mas protagonico… ya vere como meterlo sea como sea!

Psd: gracias por el link que me mandaste! Lo bueno fue que me di cuenta que ya lo habia leído! Cuando me dijiste del epilogo pensé.. QUE? ME PERDI ALGUNA PARTE? Jajaja enserio casi me da un paro o algo asi pero lo bueno fue que ya lo habia leído! Es una muy buena historia no te parece? Enserio es buena! Ojala y algún dia logre escribir algo asi =) pero mas a mi modo claro =) un besito! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Lupita Isais**: AMIGA! Como estas? Muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y esas palabras de aliento =) pero todavía no te olvides de Tudor que muy pronto lo hare volver a intervenir en la historia! Asi que estate atenta! Los hara sufrir bastante a mi linda parejita… a menos que aparezca un nuevo villano… seria una buena idea no crees? espero que sigamos en contacto! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Raqhu**: lo siento amiga! Pero son solo 4 meses :D e ire trabajando de poquito a poquito en un capitulo! Pero mira aca les estoy dejando algo :D muchas gracias por decir que mi descripción es buena en serio estaba preocupada de que no sea ideal para la historia! Jaja fue muy tierno de leer eso de mi bebito por Terry! Los presentimientos de Candy la tienen muy asustada… es como cuando tu tienes esas pesadillas que suceden una y otra vez… que llega hasta el punto de creer que en realidad sucederán… algo asi le esta sucediendo… ya veremos si sucede o no =) Muchas gracias y espero q sigas leyendo esa historia! Próximamente hare nuevas historias asi q espero q también las leas :D un beso! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Brenda Grandchester:** hola brendita! Como va todo? Espero q ya hayas leído el capitulo 24 y este que acabo de colgar! Ojala y te gusten :D te mando un beso enorme y muchas bendiciones para ti! Y gracias yo también los quiero mucho a todos por este apoyo que me están brindando! Los adoro mucho :D Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Goshi**: hola goshi que tal? Como estas? Queria hacerla un poco mas dramática aquella parte de Terry y su mami pero lei en el manga que no era tan emotiva asi que la deje asi como la he presentado =) espero q te haya gustado! Bueno Eliza es una mentirosa profesional… si sabia nadar pero se hacia la tonta para que nuestro Terry la rescatara… y quien no haría eso? Que te parece estos capítulos de escocia? Mucho romance o muy poco? Voy a acentuar la personalidad de Archie y sus sentimientos para con Candy… ya sea alejándose o no! muchas gracias por tus reviews un besito! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Dayanna**: Dayi hola! Como te puedes haber perdido el cap 22? Jaja lo bueno es que ya lo leiste no es asi? Gracias por aquellas palabras y me alegra saber que te gusto el cap 23! Espero q ya hayas leído el 24 y este! te mando un beso enorme! Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Mchmaggy**: jajaja todavía no deseches a tudor! Que pronto volverá o al menos tratare de que vuelva! Y bueno como siempre el Duque interviniendo en el momento PRECISO! Que lindo seria tener un suegro asi no? Jajaja el que también es lindo es Ryan! Jaja todavía estoy tratando de encontrarle un papel importante en la historia… xq no se puede quedar por siempre como un secundario… al menos en algún capitulo tendrá protagonismo! Muchas gracias por leer! y por los reviews! Un besote! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Ascella star:** espero q ya estes al corriente con todos estos capítulos! Que tal te están pareciendo? Ojala y te gusten! Jaja tengo q reclamar los reviews! No se si lo estoy haciendo bien o no! Jaja nunca esta demás algunos comentarios para que sean como guía! No te preocupes… Ryan les dara una sorpresa a todos! :D y lo Albert… bueno xD como cualquier padre adoptivo celoso jajaja cuidando a su pequeña! Jaja muy gracioso! Te mando un beso! Y muchas gracias por leer la historia! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**GemaGrandchester**: hola gema! Como estas? Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia! Bueno … no todo puede ser miel y dulces no? Jaja pero no lo hare sufrir… tanto no te preocupes! Q te parece estos capítulos de escocia? Como crees que van? Te mando un beso enorme y gracias por el review! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**DarkAngelMx**: hello dark angel! Jaja por lo pronto esta bien lejos Ryan no te preocupes! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero q te este gustando! Un beso! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**laurencita12**: jaja porque todos quieren mandarlo a los alpes? Jaja no te preocupen lauren! Lo mande bien lejos… no a los alpes… pero lejos :D gracias por seguir el fic! Te mando un beso y muchas bendiciones! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Terry's Girl:** tu también quieres que lo mande a los Alpes? Creo q están conspirando en contra de Ryan! Pobrecillo! Jajaja gracias por seguir la historiaaaa! Y espero q sigas leyendo los demás capítulos! Te mando un besito! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!

**Elisakunaru**: hola elisa! Bueno no te preocupes que hare volver pronto a ryan para que ese par de tortolos no la pasen tan bien que digamos! Jaja no nunca tanto pero hare que sufran! Muchas bendiciones y gracias por seguir la historia! Por favor ve a mi profile y vota en el poll que acabo de subir! Me dara una idea de que rumbo desean que cobre la historia mas adelante!


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO XXVI**

"Parece que todos se divierten no es así?".- dijo Terry acercándose al lado de Candy mirando hacia la misma dirección que ella, sus primos y sus dos amigas habían decidido subirse a unos botes y navegar por el lago que estaba frente a ellos… habían pasado una tarde maravillosa todos juntos y Terry por primera vez se había sentido bien con un grupo de gente a la quizás podía llamar amigos…

"Eh? Si".- dijo Candy distraída mirando de reojo a Terry

"En que piensas pecosa?".- pregunto intrigado

"En que pronto las vacaciones se acabaran y...".- dijo en un tono melancólico… no quería que las vacaciones terminaran pero su fin era inminente

"Y que nuevamente tendremos que volver a nuestro encierro".- dijo Terry con un tono irónico y con una sonrisa de lado volteando a mirar a Candy

"Así es".- dijo Candy devolviéndole la sonrisa

"Pues eso no será para siempre".- dijo Terry mirando hacia el horizonte

"Que quieres decir con eso?".- lo miro intrigada, aunque ella sabia perfectamente que para Terry le faltaba menos tiempo para terminar la escuela, pero sus palabras le daban a entender algo diferente… era como si tuviera algo planeado para no regresar

"Que quizás ese no es el camino que yo quiera seguir".- dijo tratando de explicarse

"Te refieres a ser el siguiente duque de Grandchester".- quiso que sonara mas casual pero termino sonando como una afirmación… ella sabia perfectamente que ese camino no era el Terry quería seguir pero no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar acerca del futuro asi que quizás este sea el momento oportuno para hacerlo

"Así es… y tengo la pequeña corazonada de que tu no camino no es ser una dama mimada y refinada de la alta sociedad".- dijo Terry con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

"Jaja pues creo que no encajaría bien no?".- le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, ella estaba muy segura que ese no era su destino pero… como podía dejarlo todo para seguir un camino que ni ella misma sabia cual seria? Como podría ser tan desagradecida y abandonar el hogar que le había dado el tio abuelo?

"Eso no importa… pero eso es lo que realmente quieres para ti?".- pregunto Terry, el también estaba muy interesado en saber cual era el camino que Candy querria seguir en el futuro… sea cual fuere el estaría siempre muy orgulloso de ella

"Quizás… aun no lo se".- dijo sinceramente, quizás cuando crezca y madure ese seria su camino… quizás no, todavía tenia tiempo para decidir que camino tomaria o es que ya no tendría tiempo?.- "Y tu Terry? Que es lo harás? Sabes cual es tu camino?".- pregunto con verdadero interés

"No lo sé… pero apenas y tenga la oportunidad saldré de ese colegio sin dudarlo".- dijo dando un suspiro corto volteando a mirar nuevamente esas hermosas esmeraldas

"Ya veo".- se sintió un poco dolida con sus palabras, sabia que Terry no lo habia dicho a propósito, ella sabia que el odiaba el colegio y las reglas de ahí… pero quizás en su futuro ella no estaba incluida del todo

"No lo tomes a mal Candy".- acaricio delicadamente su mejilla izquierda y siguió hablando.- "No me gusta la idea de separarme de ti… pero si en algún momento llegara a pasar no dudes en que yo te buscaría".- dijo firmemente, muy seguro de lo que decía y prometía, en este punto sabia que no podría estar separado de ella y muchas noches habia pensando en un futuro junto a ella y le había parecido lo mas maravilloso del mundo, pero si por cosas del destino algo sucediera ella debía estar segura de que el la buscaría… sus destinos siempre estarían unidos.

"Lo se y…".- ahora que Terry le habia dicho esto se sentía mejor, ella se sentia del mismo modo, si se separaran ella también iria por el en su búsqueda

"Y?".- pregunto intrigado

"Y no creas que yo te dejare por ahí que vayas solo!".- dijo alegremente con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- "Si tú te vas yo iría tras de ti hasta encontrarte".- dijo mientras le picaba la nariz con su dedo índice haciendo que riera estruendosamente

"Jajaja eres toda una caja de sorpresas".- tomo el dedo índice que había tocado su nariz y le dio un rápido beso

"Lo sé".- dijo sonriente, al cabo de un segundo recordó algo que habia querido preguntarle a Terry y sabia que este era el momento oportuno.- "Terry…".- pregunto con un poco de timidez

"Dime".- dijo mirándola divertido y fascinado por aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que ella tenia

"Quería saber una cosa".- dijo tanteando un poco el camino

"Que cosa quieres saber?".- pregunto curioso

"Porque no te caía bien Archie?".- por fin lo dijo… desde hacia bastante que quería saber cual había sido el motivo por el cual ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien y era el momento de saber la razón

"Pero que curiosa que eres pecosa".- dijo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo tenuemente

"Anda Terry dime!".- suplico

Terry dudo un poco en contarle lo que habia ocurrido, se avergonzaba de lo sucedido con Archie y muchas veces maldijo el carácter difícil que el tenia… pero debia ser sincero con ella y contarle la verdad.- "Tú sabes cómo soy… bueno… a veces reacciono mal y quizás con tu primo se me paso la mano un poco".- trato de excusarse de alguna manera

"Bueno puede ser".- ella sabia perfectamente los exabruptos que tenia Terry y no iba a tratar de excusarlo, pero también sabia como actuaba su primo y tampoco podia apañar su conducta.- "Pero Archie no se queda atrás"

"El solo trato de defenderse… no lo culpo de eso… pero lo que si me enoja es su abierto interés en ti".- dijo tratando de controlarse, era muy evidente el interés el primo de Candy hacia ella, y muchas veces se hizo de la vista gorda para no crear más problemas, pero otra veces no podía y es por eso que tenia esas reacciones

"Eso no es cierto".- mintió, ella sabía perfectamente cuales eran los sentimientos de Archie hacia ella, y por lo mismo no podía dejar a su querido primo en evidencia

"Si lo esta… y tu lo sabes".- no podia creer que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, no lo podia creer

"Pues…".- dijo apenada bajando la mirada

"Vamos Candy es bastante obvio…".- dijo un poco ofuscado

"Enserio?".- como es posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta? Si no es porque Archie se lo confeso ella nunca se hubiera enterado

"Si… no sé como tu amiga Annie puede aguantar ese tipo de cosas"

"Es que ella está enamorada de él desde hace mucho".- trato de excusar a su amiga

"Y quizás el algún día él lo esté de ella… ojala y sea así".- en varias ocasiones habia visto al primo de Candy muy pendiente de ella y también había visto la cara de tristeza que ponía su amiga la timida y que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de ocultarlo con una tierna sonrisa… muchas veces el también sintió tristeza por ella, un amor no correspondido no se lo deseaba a nadie

"Si ojala".- dijo Candy entre suspiros, ella se daba cuenta de los sentimientos no correspondidos de su amiga para con Archie y deseo en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas que los sentimientos de Archie crezcan y sean tan fuertes como lo que Candy sentia por Terry.- "Ojala Dios mío".- pidió mentalmente

"Pero bueno… creo q además es por eso… a el no le agradaba mucho… pero ahora parece que todo va a ir mejorando".- dijo Terry un tanto esperanzado

"Si ojala que si".- dijo un poco mas alegre Candy al saber esta posibilidad.-"Pero dime Terry, porque comenzó esto?"

"Porque… bueno hubo una vez que el entro a mi habitación… yo lo vi saliendo de ahí y bueno… con todo el problema de Eleanor… bueno… temía que hubiera entrado y hubiera descubierto algo sobre mi madre y… bueno me enoje y le pegue".- explico un poco avergonzado obviando las palabrotas que se dijeron entre si

"Pobre Archie".- Candy se sintió muy triste por lo ocurrido y muy enojada con Terry también por ser asi de explosivo, los golpes que su pobre primo debe haber recibido deben haberlo tumbado ya que ella sabia perfectamente lo bueno que era Terry en las peleas

"No le pegue tanto".- trato de excusarse rápidamente

"jaja tanto? pero le pegaste!".- dijo sonriente olvidándose de la molestia que tenia apenas un segundo anterior

"Si eso si… pero bueno pensé q había entrado en búsqueda de algo… así que después de eso quemé varias de las fotos y cartas que tenia de ella…excepto la foto que tu viste"

"Ya veo".- comprendió la pecosa

"Aun no quería eliminar todos los recuerdos que tenia de ella y por eso lo conserve".- dijo terminando con un largo suspiro

"Qué bueno que todo haya salido bien entre tu y tu mama no crees?"

"Si… y todo gracias a ti"

"jaja no Terry… fue gracias a Dios"

"Bueno a quien sea…".- dijo girando los ojos ante la modestia de la pecosa haciendo que ambos rieran con muchas ganas, pero apenas y un segundo después fueron llamados por unas voces conocidas a lo lejos…

"Candy!".- llamo la gran amiga de la infancia de la pecosa

"Dime Annie!".- respondió gritando del mismo modo para que pudiera escuchar su amiga

"Creo que ya es un poco tarde…debemos regresar!".- dijo su amiga Annie al darse cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer rápidamente y debían regresar para arreglar sus maletas

"Si tienes razón… nos vamos Terry?".- dijo un poco sobresaltada, no se habia dado cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo y debían regresar a la villa Andley

"Esta bien".- Terry la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia donde se encontraban las amigas y los primos de la pecosa

* * *

…..

"Tienes todo listo hermanita?"

"Si ya termine de arreglar mis cosas".- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido cerrando la cuarta y ultima maleta lista para regresar a Londres

"Perfecto… porque mañana por la mañana viene el carruaje para llevarnos a la estación de trenes".- dijo Neal mientras merodeaba despreocupado por la habitación

"Ya lo se!".- dijo irritada Elisa

"Porque estas enojada?".- pregunto su hermano desconociendo el motivo del enojo e irritación de su hermanita

"No estoy enojada!".- grito su hermana caminando de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación

"Si claro".- dijo girando los ojos su hermano

" Bueno… no precisamente".- trato de explicarse su hermana

"Entonces?".- pregunto Neal

"Estoy preocupada".- dijo Eliza prácticamente mordiendo las palabras

"Y porque?"

"Porque quizás el estúpido de Tudor no responda mi carta… o peor aun! si la responde y la envía para acá y no para Londres?".- dijo visiblemente irritada

"No creo que sea tan idiota".- dijo Neal… "Tudor era astuto no creía que se olvidara de ese detalle".- pensó

"Yo si lo creo!".- dijo Eliza

"Bueno solo nos queda esperar que no sea así!".- dijo divertido por la molestia de su hermana

"No… yo no voy a esperar… le mandare otra carta"

"Otra?"

"Si… para decirle que responda todas las cartas a Londres y que las mande con carácter de urgente!"

"No lo presiones tanto…".- dijo su hermano un poco preocupado de que el plan falle si ella presiona a Tudor

"No lo presiono!"

"Has lo que quieras hermanita yo terminare de arreglar mi maleta"

"Esta bien… y yo solucionare todo como siempre!".- grito antes de que su hermano cerrara la puerta de la habitación dejándola sola, debía escribir rápidamente esa carta antes de que regresaran a Londres

* * *

….

"Muchas gracias por la comida".- dijo Archie muy satisfecho por la cena deliciosa que habian tenido

"Estuvo deliciosa".- dijo Patty terminando de comer su postre

"Te vas a terminar tu postre Annie?".- pregunto Candy mirando a su amiga con ojos suplicantes, sabia que a su amiga no le gustaba mucho las tortas de chocolate, pero a ella le encantaban! Asi que esperaba que su amiga le diera su porción

"Aun no te has llenado Candy?".- pregunto divertido Terry

"Yo ya estoy apunto de reventar!".- dijo Patty

"Pues este…".- dijo Candy muy avergonzada

"Jajaja Candy eres una glotona!".- se burlo Terry riendo estruendosamente haciendo que los presentes lo miraran asombrados… nunca habían visto reír tan abiertamente a Terry

"Nada de eso!".- trato de defenderse Candy conteniendo la risa por lo que Terry estaba diciendo

"Vamos pecosa… no nos quieras engañar".- dijo continuando con la burla hacia su pecosa… no podia contener la risa porque mientras mas la embromaba mas roja se ponía y asi se le notaban mas las pecas

"TERRY! Eres un pesado!".- hizo un fingido puchero y lo ignoro para voltear y pedirle nuevamente hablar con su amiga Annie.- "Me invitas?"

"jaja esta bien Candy tómalo".- le entrego el postre a su querida amiga par que ella se lo comiera

"Bueno…"dijo Terry un tanto nervioso, se tomo un par de microsegundos para continuar hablando.- "Les agradezco por haberme incluido en la cena… no la había pasado también en una cena desde hacía mucho tiempo".- dijo honestamente… en realidad no habia tenido nunca una cena tan agradable, siempre tenia una cena era humillado por su madrastra asi que siempre tuvo que cenar solo en su habitación sin que su padre dijera una palabra

"No tienes nada que agradecer Terry".- dijo Candy posando su mano sobre la de el, le regalo una calida sonrisa para darle animos

"Si Terry, nos agrado mucho tu compañía el día de hoy".- secundo el inventor

"Debo admitirlo Grandchester pero tu compañía no es tan desagradable".- dijo despreocupadamente Archie, pero fue sincero

"Lo mismo digo Cornwell".- dijo también Terry sinceramente, le regalo una fugaz sonrisa a su nuevo amigo… quien lo hubiera imaginado

"Que lastima que las vacaciones ya acabaron".-dijo Annie muy apenada al darse cuenta de que seria la última noche que pasaría en Escocia

"Si… el tiempo paso volando".- dijo Patty entre suspiros

"Y tendremos que volver a la cárcel".- dijo con mucha pesadez Archie

"jaja no se como podremos soportarlo!".- sugiero en tono de burla Stear

"A la hermana Gray sin lugar a dudas le dará mucha alegría verme".- dijo Terry en un tono sarcástico haciendo rodar sus ojos… la hermana Gray tendría muchos dolores de cabeza mas por su llegada

"jajaja de eso no hay dudas".- rio Candy ante lo que Terry habia dicho

"No te rias tanto Candy…".- dijo Terry con una sonrisa picara en sus labios

"Y eso porque?".- pregunto Candy sin entender porque lo decía

"Porque tu tampoco eres la preferida de la hermana Gray".- termino diciendo Terry haciendo que la pecosa se sonrojara e hiciera un puchero

"jajajajaja".- todos rieron ante el rostro de Candy y por sus sonrojadas mejillas

"jajaja bueno eso no lo voy a negar".- no pudo aguantar mas y se unió a las risas de sus amigos

"jajaja".- el grupo de amigos rieron juntos, felices de pasar juntos estos momentos tan valiosos… deseaban con ansias que un momento asi se repitiera y todo parecía que asi seria… solo esperaban que el futuro fuera benevolente con cada uno de los presentes y que fueran tan felices como lo eran ahora

"Bueno".- dijo Stear.- "Creo que ya es hora de irnos a descansar… mañana debemos madrugar".- se quito la pereza de encima y se levanto de la mesa

"Si tienes razón Stear".- le secundo su hermano

"Si estaba pensando lo mismo… es momento de retirarme".- se levanto también Terry de la mesa sin soltar la mano de su pecosa

"Vendras en el tren con nosotros?".- pregunto Candy muy emocionada

"Espero que si".- dijo Terry

"Te esperare entonces".- se levanto Candy de la mesa mirándolo con ternura

"Gracias pecosa".- dijo muy suavemente Terry

"Fue agradable tenerte en la cena Terry".- dijo Annie muy amablemente

"Fue agradable compartir con todos ustedes".- respondia también con mucha cordialidad lo dicho por Annie

"Le dire al cochero que te lleve a tu villa así nosotros también nos vamos a la nuestra".- sugirió Archie, la villa de Terry estaba muy cerca de la suya asi que primero lo dejarían a el y luego los dos hermanos se irían a la suya

"Muchas gracias Cornwell".- agradeció el gento de Archie

"Espero que pasemos mas vacaciones asi de divertidas".- dijo Patty

"Si ojala y el próximo año… o para navidad!".- dijo Annie muy animada

"Para navidad me gustaría irme a America".- comento Candy… aunque le hubiera gustado visitar en estas vacaciones a sus madres no podría fallar en navidad

"A visitar al hogar de Pony y a mama y a papa".- dijo Annie… ella extrañaba mucho a sus padres y también a sus madres del hogar

"Yo también iría a America… a visitar a mis padres pero en especial a mi abuela".- dijo Patty que extrañaba mucho a su abuela Martha

"Y nosotros a visitar a la tia abuela… que felicidad".- rio ante su propia ocurrencia Stear

"Osea que todas se van a América… mmmm creo q también me iria a América entonces".- dijo Terry graciosamente… el también queria ir a América, además de ir con Candy y visitar el lugar donde habia crecido, queria ver su madre

"Bueno entonces el siguiente plan es América".- dijo Candy muy alegre de que todos pudieran tener otras vacaciones juntos y en el lugar que todos deseaban estar

"Si!".- gritaron todos de felicidad de acuerdo con el plan que se les habia ocurrido… en las siguientes vacaciones su próximo destino seria… América

* * *

…..

"Buenos días señoritas"

"Buenos días señora Gray".- dijeron las tres amigas en coro

"Ya están listas para llevarlas a la estación de trenes?".- pregunto muy amable la antigua trabajadora de la villa Andley

"Si señora Gray".- volvieron a responder las tres amigas en coro

"Entonces mandare a alguien para que recoja sus equipajes".- dijo sonriente, se sentia triste porque aquellas chicas se irían tan pronto pero esperaba que regresaran algún dia nuevamente

"Muchas gracias señora Gray… por todo".- dijo Candy en nombre de sus amigas por todo lo que habia hecho por ellas

"Descuide señorita… me olvidaba señorita Candy… llego esta carta para usted".- se golpeo suavemente la cabeza como signo de que se habia olvidado algo, busco en su bolsillo y saco una carta un poco doblada que habia llegado apenas unas horas antes

"Para mi?".- pregunto Candy

"Si".- afirmo la señora gray

"Muchas gracias".- le respondió con una amable sonrisa

"De nada señoritas y con su permiso"

"Propio".- respondió Annie mientras Patty se acercaba a ver quien mandaba la carta

"Candy Candy de quien es la carta?".- pregunto Annie con mucha curiosidad

"Es de Ryan…".- dijo sumamente sorprendida… porque Ryan le escribiría una carta cuando estaban acabándolas vacaciones? Seria acabo que algo malo le había ocurrido?.- "Habrá contraído matrimonio?".- pensó horrorizada, miro a sus amigas sin poder disimular su temor y parecía que ellas también lo tenían… cual habría sido el destino de su amigo Ryan…

* * *

…..

"Buenos días señoritos".- saludo el viejo empleado de la familia Cornwell

"Buenos días Señor Watson".- saludaron los dos hermanos

"Sus equipajes ya están en el coche y esta todo listo para que partan hacia la estación de trenes"

"Muchas gracias"

"Antes que lo olvide jóvenes… les llego esta carta".- les extendió una carta que habia llegado apenas y salio el sol

"Muchas gracias Watson"

"Si no les ofrece nada mas los estaré esperando junto al coche"

"Pase Watson".- esperaron a que Watson se halla retirado de la habitacion para poder hablar nuevamente y saber quien era el que mando la carta

"Oie hermano y de quien es la carta?".- pregunto Archie muerto de la curiosidad

"De Ryan".- dijo Stear sumamente sorprendido por la llegada de aquella carta

"De Ryan? Cierto habia olvidado que nos prometió que nos escribiría".- recordó que su amigo habia prometido escribirles

"Como le habrá ido al pobre con eso del compromiso?".- dijo Stear preocupado por el destino de su amigo

"Ojala y todo bien".- dijo Archie deseando que esto fuera verdad

"Mejor leamos la carta para enterarnos".- dijo Stear

"Seguro"

_Estimados Stear y Archie:_

_Hey mis amigos como les está yendo por allá? Seguramente se deben estar divirtiéndose bastante! Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Lamento no haberles podido escribir antes pero mi padre me ha mantenido verdaderamente ocupado, he estado yendo a muchos eventos sociales y bueno… él sigue empecinado con eso del compromiso, a pesar que yo me opuse rotundamente. Le he rogado todos estos días que desista de esa idea absurda, pero lo único que he podido conseguir de el es una negativa… lo bueno es que aún faltan varios días para que acaben las vacaciones y espero poder convencerlo de que desista… y no es que no quiera casarme nunca pero quiero hacerlo con alguien que yo quiera, y no que me la impongan… ustedes comprenden verdad? En el evento de ayer conocimos a su tia abuela y parece q mi padre y su tia se llevaron muy bien… espero que no le haya metido ideas en la cabeza… no quisiera que ninguno de ustedes pasara por esto. Bueno mis queridos amigos espero que la hayan pasado muy divertido! En los próximos días les escribiré otra carta._

_Mis más sinceros saludos_

_Ryan_

_Psd: cómo le va a Candy? Bueno ustedes me entienden… con ese Grandchester? Se ha portado bien con ella? Por favor manténgame informado. Gracias_

"Creo que la carta demoro bastante en llegar".- dijo Stear un tanto aliviado

"Así es… ya acabaron las vacaciones y esta recién llego".- dijo Archie

"Mejor no le respondemos y se lo contamos apenas lleguemos a Londres".- dijo Stear

"Ojala y todo le haya ido bien a nuestro pobre amigo".- dijo Archie

"Si… ojala".- pidió Stear mentalmente

* * *

…

"Candy no vas a abrir la carta?".- pregunto con suma curiosidad Annie

"No tienes curiosidad?".- pregunto Patty, ella también moria por saber que decía aquella carta

"Bueno si pero…".- dijo Candy, queria y a la vez no queria saber que cosa le habia escrito Ryan

"Pero?".- dijo Annie tratando de animar a que su amiga continuara hablando

"Lo que pasa es que me parece extraño que me escriba a mi".- dijo Candy sin comprender aun

"No tiene nada de extraño".- dijo Annie como si fuera muy obvio

"Si… Ryan muere por ti".- dijo Patty aunque luego de dicho esto se arrepintió al ver la incomodidad de Candy

"Exacto".- dijo Annie tomando por un hombro a su amiga

"Pero el sabe que yo… que yo no siento nada por el".- dijo Candy, ella ya le habia aclarado a Ryan que no sentia nada por el para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones

"Bueno si".- dijo Annie

"Y sabe también que amo a Terry".- dijo Candy y asi no se lo hubiera dicho, resultaba muy obvio para todos el fuerte sentimiento que la unia a Terry

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no te escriba".- dijo tratando de razón Annie

"Ademas el te considera una buena amiga".- dijo Patty

"Si Candy… no puedes rechazarlo de ese modo, tu ya le dejaste las cosas en claro… al menos aceptalo como tu amigo".- sugirió Annie

"Tu crees?".- pregunto aun muy confundida Candy

"Bueno la verdad que no estoy muy segura".- Annie se contuvo de decir algo mas, ya que la decisión era solo de su amiga

"Esto solo depende de ti Candy".- dijo Patty tomando la mano de su amiga para darle fortaleza

"Creo que sería muy difícil para él olvidarse de mi si yo continuo en su vida".- dijo Candy razonando calmadamente, y por lógica simple… si ella estaba presente aun en su vida el no podría olvidarse de ella

"Puede ser".- dijo Patty

"Pero lee la carta Candy!".- pidió Annie para salir de dudas

"Bueno bueno! La abriré".- abrió delicadamente la carta y empezó a leerla despacio y fuerte para que sus amigas pudieran escucharla también

_Querida Candy:_

_Como te encuentras? Espero que te estés divirtiendo en estas vacaciones, es una verdadera lástima que no pudiera ir con ustedes… dime, como te está tratando Terry? Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me importas mucho y no quisiera que nada malo te pasara… me hubiera gustado mucho estar con ustedes en Escocia, y ahora lamentablemente tengo que estar soportando los fastidiosos eventos sociales a los cuales debo acudir por obligación de mi padre… el esta empecinado en que debo conseguir una esposa que sea de mi mismo nivel social y que sea digna de llevar el apellido Johnson … puras tonterías… en verdad hasta ahora solo he conocido chicas tontas y superficiales… no se si pueda resistirlo más… bueno, espero que las cosas mejoren pronto… deséame suerte Candy! Espero verte pronto y divierte!_

_Siempre tuyo_

_Ryan_

"Siempre tuyo?".- dijo Annie muy sorprendida

"Pobre Ryan… lo van a casar".- dijo Patty al saber que su pobre amigo seria victima de un matrimonio arreglado

"Si… pobre".- dijo Candy mirando fijamente la carta que aun sostenía en sus manos

"Estas bien Candy?".- le dijo suavemente Annie

"Bueno…".- dio un sonoro suspiro, doblo cuidadosamente la carta y la guardo en el sobre

"Si?".- dijo Patty para tratar de que su amiga continuara hablando

"Lo que pasa es que me da mucha pena Ryan…".- dijo sinceramente, no podría imaginarse como su propio padre lo pudiera obligar a casarse con alguien por conveniencia… era algo que no se podría imaginar ni concebir

"Si lo se… eso del matrimonio a la fuerza no es algo bueno".- dijo Annie también muy apenada

"Porque debe ser asi?".- pregunto Candy con tristeza notable en su voz

"Porque la mayoría de gente de… bueno… de nuestra condición social quiere proteger su dinero de algunos aprovechados".- explico Patty, abuela nunca le habia hablado de este tema, pero hubo una vez que escucho a hurtadillas una pelea entre su madre y su querida abuela Martha sobre un posible matrimonio arreglado, que si no hubiera sido por la abuela ella en este momento estaría casa con alguien totalmente desconocido para ella

"Es absurdo".- bufo Candy, como los ricos podían jugar asi con la felicidad de alguien solo para proteger algo que no se llevaran el dia en que mueran

"Si... lo es".- dijo entre suspiros su amiga de la infancia

"Le enseñaras la carta a Terry?".- pregunto con cautela Patty

"Pues… no lo creo, se enojaría mucho al leer lo que me escribió Ryan y la verdad no quiero crear ningún conflicto… yo solo espero que Ryan tenga en claro que solo somos amigos".- dijo Candy muy segura de si misma

"Tienes razón".- le secundo Annie

"Es mejor que esto quede entre nosotras".- secundo también Patty

"Si".- dijeron las tres amigas

"Chicas será mejor que nos marchemos… sino llegaremos tarde a la estación de trenes".- sugirió Annie y sus dos amigas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, tomaron sus maletas y salieron rumbo al carruaje que las llevaría a la estación de trenes para regresar a Londres

* * *

….

"Buenos días señora Gray".- saludo presuroso Terry depositando sus dos maletas en el suelo del hall de la villa Grandchester

"Buenos días joven".- saludo muy sorprendida al ver las maletas del joven

"Por favor dígale a alguien que lleve mi equipaje al carruaje".- dijo amablemente

"Joven… pero".- dijo casi sin palabras

"Pero que?".- pregunto Terry confundido

"Su padre mando a avisar que se ira en el turno de la noche".- dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo, luego de un par de segundos encontró un pequeño papel que habia sido doblado en cuatro partes y rápidamente se lo entrego al futuro duque de Grandchester

"Y eso porque?".- desdoblo rápidamente el papel que se le habia sido entregado y lo leyó velozmente, y efectivamente el duque solo les informaba el horario de salida del tren de Terry

"Fueron indicaciones del duque joven… es mas su boleto ya esta comprado para ese turno".- dijo la señora Gray sacando el boleto del mismo lugar de donde saco el papelito, y se lo entrego al joven Terruce

"Maldicion".- fue lo único que pudo decir ante la jugarreta que le estaba jugando su padre, aunque el sabia perfectamente que su padre no tenia idea de que queria estar con Candy en el tren maldecía la decisión de comprar un diferente horario para abordarlo

"Si joven… disculpe por no haberle avisado antes, es que creía que usted sabia".- trato de excusarse

"Descuide señora Gray… no es su culpa".- trato de sonar mas amable, la señora Gray habia sido muy buena con el y no era justo que se desquitara con ella

"Le pediré a alguien que regrese su equipaje"

"Esta bien".- apenas y dijo esto regreso a su habitacion un tanto triste… le hubiera encantado tener un divertido paseo de regreso a la cárcel con su pecosa… pero el destino lo quizo asi.- "Candy".- dijo entre suspiros mirando por el balcón de su habitacion hacia la villa de los Andley

* * *

…

"Pasajeros del tren rumbo a Londres porfavor abordar inmediatamente!"

"Candy es el ultimo llamado debemos subir!".- dijo Annie muy nerviosa de que perdieran el tren

"Quizas Terry ya este adentro del tren".- sugirió Patty

"No lo creo… que raro que no este aquí".- dijo Candy mientras se empinaba lo mas que podia para tratar de buscar por toda la estación a Terry

"Quizas algo sucedió".- dijo Annie… seguramente su carruaje se malogro o quizás haya comprado boletos para un horario diferente pensó

"Quizas… quizás algo malo le ocurrió! Debo ir a verlo".- dijo Candy muy alarmada intentado caminar hacia la salida de la estación pero fue detenida por el fuerte agarre de sus dos amigas

"No Candy no debes!".- dijo Patty tratando de detenerla

"No creo que nada malo le haya ocurrido".- aseguro Annie

"Seguramente su padre le compro boletos para el siguiente turno".- dijo rápidamente Patty

"Si Candy es lo mas probable".- afirmo también Annie

"Si creo que tienen razón".- dijo Candy analizando mejor la situación y tranquilizándose un poco por lo que le dijeron sus amigas

"Chicas el tren!".- dijo Annie horrorizada al ver como se empezaba a mover.- "Se empieza a mover!"

"Suban!".- las tres amigas corrieron un poco para subirse al tren, Candy llego primero a la rampa y esta ayudo a sus dos amigas a subirse fácilmente… luego de un rato encontraron un lugar donde pudieran estar sentadas comidas pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le pudo ocurrir a Terry para no estar ahí con ella… "Dios mío, que este bien".- rezo en su mente

* * *

…

"Patty! Annie! Candy!".- grito Stear cuando por fin encontré a las chicas después de recorrer casi todo el tren

"Stear! Donde estaban?".- pregunto Patty muy preocupada porque no lo habia visto ni a el ni a su hermano

"Llegamos temprano y nos tuvimos que sentar con Eliza y Neal… y decidí buscarlas a ver si tenían sitio para mi hermano y para mi".- hizo una mueca de suplica haciendo que las chicas rieran ante aquel gesto

"jajaja pobre de ustedes".- dijo Annie compadeciéndose de los pobres hermanos Cornwell

"Si es una verdadera pena".- dijo Candy, un viaje de tantas horas al lado de los Leagan no era para nada placentero

"Y al parecer no hay sitio en otros vagones".- dijo Stear mirando de un lado a otro tratando de ubicar un par de sitios vacios en algún vagon cercano pero todo estaba lleno

"Es cierto".- dijo Annie

"El tren esta lleno".- dijo Patty muy apenada de que su querido Stear no se sentara con ellas

"Bueno no importa… debo fingir que duermo para pasarla bien".- dijo Stear en tono de broma

"Oigan pero porque no nos arrimamos y se sientan con nosotras?".- dijo Candy dándose cuenta de que habia espacio suficiente para Stear y para Archie si es que se pegaban lo suficiente

"Pero estaríamos muy apretados".- dijo Stear no muy seguro de la idea que habia tenido Candy

"Ay no importa".- dijo Annie

"Si… además no es para tanto mira hay asiento de sobra creo".- dijo Candy arrimándose bien para demostrarle que habia suficiente sitio

"Si anda Stear! Dile a Archie".- dijo Patty muy alegre de la idea que habian tenido sus amigas

"Esta bien gracias".- dijo Stear aliviado de no tener que volver para sentarse con Eliza y Neal.- "Oigan y Terry? No lo he visto por ningún lado"

"No esta aquí".- dijo Candy volviendo a ponerse triste y preocupada por el

"Y eso porque?".- pregunto confundido Stear

"No lo sabemos".- dijo Annie rápidamente

"Quizás y tomo el tren para el siguiente horario".- sugirió Patty como lo había hecho anteriormente

"Si eso es lo que pensamos".- dijo Annie tomando de la mano a su amiga que se había quedado un poco pensativa

"Si es lo más probable no te preocupes Candy".- dijo Stear tratando de animar a su prima

"Si… tienen razón".- dijo Candy esbozando una calida sonrisa

"Bueno debo regresar… me da pena dejar a mi hermano con ese par".- dijo Stear haciendo un gesto como si tuviera un poco de asco haciendo que las chicas rian

"jaja pobre Archie".- dijo Candy riendo por la ocurrencia de Stear

"Si ustedes saben… debo ir a rescatarlo de la malvada bruja".- dijo finalmente guiñándoles el ojo a las chicas y saliendo rápidamente del vagon en rescate de su pobre hermano

* * *

…

_Londres_

"Duque de Grandchester buenos dias".- dijo uno de los empleados de mas confianza que tenia el Duque de Grandchester

"Buenos días Bishop, trajo los documentos que le solicite?".- dijo el duque sin alzar la vista del papel que leia con mucha concentración

"Si Duque me los acaban de entregar".- Bishop estiro la mano para entregarle un sobre cerrado con documentos importantes para el duque

"Perfecto… debemos concretar las negociaciones de aquella villa con el señor John Jacob Astor".- dijo el duque luego de abrir el sobre que habia recibido, saco los papeles y empezó a leerlos velozmente

"Si Duque, acabo de confirmar la cita el día de mañana por la mañana"

"Excelente Bishop".- respondió complacido

"Duque".- dijo Bishop un tanto nervioso por lo que le iba a informar pero a pesar de sus nervios prosiguió, con el Duque de Grandchester no se podia ir con rodeos ni demoras.- "Me acaban de informar de una situación extraña ocurrida en Escocia".- dijo finalmente teniendo por fin la atención completa del Duque

"Situacion extraña?".- dejo los papeles que tenia en sus manos para prestarte total atención a su empleado… que pudo suceder en Escocia… inmediatamente supo que su hijo tenia algo que ver con eso

"Si Duque".- dijo tratando de mostrarse sereno a pesar de la mirada que le estaba dando el Duque

"A que te refieres con eso? Como se encuentra Terruce?".- dijo un tanto impaciente el Duque, si alguno de sus asuntos se trataba de Terry debia saberlo inmediatamente

"El joven heredero se encuentra en perfectas condiciones".- aclaro rápidamente Bishop

"Hable ya Bishop… a donde quiere llegar con todo esto?".- dijo tratando de calmar su exasperación y preocupación

"Los trabajadores de la villa informaron de la llegada de una mujer extraña durante varios días… primero rondo la villa por un par de días y luego tuvo un acercamiento con su hijo".- conto Bishop tal y como los empleados de la villa se lo dijeron

"Una mujer".- no lo podia creer… seria acaso la mujer que el creía que era?.- "y como era ella?".- dijo mostrándose mucho mas sereno aunque en realidad no lo estuviera

"Bueno Duque según las descripciones que me dieron los trabajadores, se trata de una mujer americana de aproximadamente 40 años o quizás menos, rubia y de ojos azules".- Bishop habia trabajado desde hace muchos años con el Duque de Grandchester y era el hombre de mas confianza que este tenia y por lo mismo sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba…

"No puede ser".- fue lo único que dijo el Duque en susurros

"Esa mujer tuvo una entrevista con su hijo y se quedo una noche en la villa".- sabia que estas noticias no le agradarían para nada al duque pero era mejor que este informado

"Te dijeron acaso el nombre de aquella mujer?".- el Duque estaba al borde de sufrir un colapso, queria levantarse de su escritorio y despotricar con todo pero como siempre debia guardar las apariencias y mostrarme sumamente sereno y calmado

"Los trabajadores no supieron el nombre… pero aparentemente la ama de llaves sabia quien era"

"Debo salir inmediatamente para Escocia".- dijo levantándose súbitamente

"Eso es imposible Duque… su hijo para estos momentos ya debe estar tomando el tren para ir rumbo a Escocia, como usted lo ordeno se le compro el boleto para el turno de la noche y esa mujer dejo Escocia hace ya varios dias".- le dijo para tratar de calmarlo, desde que supo esta noticia sabia que no seria nada agradable para el Duque pero era algo que tarde o temprano lo sabría

"Se tratara de ella Bishop?".- pregunto mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el gran sillón detrás de su escritorio

"Es lo mas probable Duque de Grandchester".- dijo aun conservando siempre su forma de ser ceremonial y tranquila

"Pero como se pudo atrever".- pregunto desconcertado

"Tampoco lo puedo entender Duque… pero estaremos atento si es que vuelve a aparecer"

"Si… es lo mejor que podemos hacer"

"Si Duque"

"Debo ir a ver a mi hijo lo mas pronto posible"

"Claro Duque"

"Que sea en tres días".- ordeno el Duque

"Si Duque"

"Gracias Bishop… algo mas?".- queria estar solo para poder meditar la situación pero sabia que tenia mucho trabajo por hacer

"Si Duque de Grandchester"

"Dígame entonces"

"El señor Astor insiste en que deben asistir al viaje inaugural de aquel barco del cual su viaje de inauguración es muy pronto… lo lamento pero no recuerdo su nombre"

"Si ya lo recuerdo… el señor Astor será socio de la línea que lo construye".- dijo recordardo la conversación que tuvo hace un par de días con el señor Astor

"Efectivamente Duque… White Star line es una de las más importantes será un gran negocio para él"

"Si será un gran negocio efectivamente y además con esta construcción podemos ver cuando gran es el ego de Lord Pirrie".- dijo el Duque esbozando una fugaz sonrisa de lado

"Un ego muy grande debo decir mi estimado Duque de Grandchester".- dijo Bishop también esbozando una fugaz sonrisa

"Bueno aun falta para aquel viaje… primero debemos solucionar aquella situación en Escocia".- sentencio finalmente

"Si duque"

"Puedes retirarte"

"Permiso"

Una vez que Bishop se retiro del estudio del Duque, este se levanto del escritorio y camino lentamente hacia la ventana que tenia una vista hermosa del gran patio trasero de la gran mansión de la familia Grandchester… dio varios sonoros suspiros recordando viejos tiempos, recordando una época en su vida donde fue verdaderamente feliz y luego recordando el porqué fue tan desdichado, la ira lo invadió nuevamente y se pregunto porque la vida debia ser asi con el… porque?.- "Eleanor Eleanor… y ahora que querrás con mi hijo".- fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de servirse una copa de whisky y asi regresar a su trabajo nuevamente

* * *

…..

"Menos mal que nos hicieron espacio! ya no podia soportar ni un minuto más cerca de Eliza".- dijo Archie aliviado de que las chicas los hubieran salvado

"Y de Neal".- dijo Stear

"Debe ser muy molesto tener que escucharlos".- dijo Patty

"Al menos Neal finge dormir".- dijo Archie recordando como neal se cubrió de pies a cabeza fingiendo que dormía

"Pero Eliza no para de quejarse!".- dijo Stear.- "Es insoportable"

"Oigan y que han sabido de Ryan?".- pregunto Annie

"Es cierto no les contamos".- dijo Stear

"Recibimos una carta antes de salir para abordar el tren".- conto Archie

"Enserio?".- pregunto Candy sorprendida y aliviada a la misma vez de que ella no era la única que recibió carta de Ryan

"Si pero al parecer la carta tardo bastante en llegar".- explico Stear al recordar la fecha que Ryan ponía en la carta

"Y que decía?".- pregunto Candy con mucho interés

"Bueno básicamente nos contaba sobre los eventos sociales a los cuales debía asistir".- conto Archie

"Si y que su padre continuaba con eso del matrimonio".- conto también Stear

"Si a mi tmb me dijo lo mismo".- dijo Candy sin darse cuenta que habia hablado de mas, no tenia pensado contarle a sus primos que habia recibido una carta de Ryan

"También te escribió?".- pregunto Archie sorprendido

"Si bueno fue una carta corta… eh bueno donde… me decía lo mismo que a ustedes… como se encontraba y lo del matrimonio".- trato de explicar fingiendo poco interés

"Si pobre ojala y todo le este yendo bien".- deseo Stear de todo corazón

"Ya nos contara apenas lleguemos".- dijo Archie

"Si… pero será un largo camino hasta Londres".- dijo Candy

"Sera mejor descansar un poco".- sugirió Patty la verdad que ella estaba muy cansada

"Si… ya nos avisaran a la hora de la comida".- dijo Candy sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos comenzaban a reir ante su ocurrencia

"jaja ay Candy".- le reprendió en tono de broma su amiga Patty

"Nunca cambiaras".- dijo Stear entre risas

* * *

….

"Que tenga un buen viaje joven Terruce".- se despidió en la estación de trenes la señora Wells del joven futuro Duque de Grandchester

"Muchas gracias señora Wells espero verla nuevamente".- dijo Terry muy amablemente a aquella mujer que siempre habia sido tan amable con el siempre que iba hacia Escocia

"Claro joven cuando usted guste! Siempre lo estaremos esperando aquí con los brazos abiertos".- después de decir esto le dio un fuerte abrazo a aquel muchacho que había visto crecer

"Me alegra escuchar eso".- dijo respondiendo muy a gusto el abrazo

"Cuídese mucho joven Duque".- dijo la señora Wells, el tren empezó a moverse y supo que era el momento de despedirse

"Cuídese también señora Wells".- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y corrió para subirse hacia el tren que lo regresaría hacia Escocia

* * *

…

"Y cuando lleguemos a Londres que piensas hacer hermanita?".- pregunto Neal una vez que los hermanos Cornwell dejaran el vagón

"Tengo pensado un plan".- dijo con aires de superioridad Eliza

"Con Tudor?".- pregunto Neal

"No tonto"

"Entonces?".- pregunto Neal confundido

"Tudor es una pequeña parte del plan… pero con el mio por fin nos libraremos de la estúpida huérfana… y del resto se encargara Tudor".- rio maliciosamente Eliza

"Eres brillante hermanita… BRILLANTE"

* * *

…

"Disculpe aquel asiento esta ocupado?".- dijo Terry sin siquiera mirar a la joven que estaba sentada en el vagon que acababa de entrar, habia recorrido todo el tren y no habia encontrado ningún asiento vacio en ningún vagon y ya estaba poniéndose malhumorado asi que deseo que estos estuvieran libres

"N…no para nada".-dijo la joven muy nerviosa al ver lo guapo que era el chico que acababa de entrar, aunque ella era muy hermosa y definitivamente no pasaba desapercibida para los hombres de alguna forma se sintió sumamente ofendida porque aquel joven nisiquiera la habia mirado en ningún instante asi que debia hacer algo para llamar su atención

"Gracias".- guardo cuidadosamente su maleta y se sentó distraídamente en su asiento para luego mirar por la ventana sin siquiera dar una mirada a la joven que tenia frente a él, no podia dejar de pensar en Candy y en todas las cosas que vivieron en aquel verano tan maravilloso

"Si descuide".- nuevamente no paso nada el joven ni se inmuto y ni siquiera la miro… debía hacer algo rápidamente.- "Hace calor verdad?".- ella sabia que era una estúpida pregunta pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento

Terry escucho la pregunta pero prefirió no contestarle, no tenia intención de hacer amistad con aquella chica… pero luego recordó lo que Candy le dijo de ser mas social y mas amable, aquella chica no tenia la culpa de que el estuviera de mal humor y con mucho calor, se giro despacio y la miro, sin duda no era una chica fea… era rubia de cabello lacio y de ojos azules, no era desagradable para la vista pero para el solo habia una que sin duda le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera… Candy.- "Si bastante".- algo en el le dio mala espina… como un presentimiento asi que decidió tratar de terminar la conversación con aquella chica lo mas pronto posible… se presentaría con ella y luego saldría de aquel vagon en búsqueda de otro asiento.- "Me llamo Terruce mucho gusto".- le estrecho la mano y aquel presentimiento se intensifico y no tenia la menor idea de lo que podia hacer

"Mucho gusto me llamo Susana Marlow"

* * *

…..

Nota:

Hola a todos! Como han estado? Se que me he portado muy mal con todos ustedes porque les dije que terminaba en noviembre y asi fue! Termine en noviembre y todo este mes he estado trabajando en este capitulo! Pueden creerlo? UN MES PARA UN CAPITULO! Nunca me habia pasado! Lo atribuyo a mi falta de inspiración y a las diversas distracciones por las fiestas! Fue terrible no me sentia para nada romantica ni nada… enserio me ha desesperado esta situación! Si bueno las vacaciones acabaron y ya viene la parte mas interesante! Espero q les este gustando la historia y que la estén disfrutando! Y bueno también ya ven que la meti a sussana a la historia… y se preguntaran PORQUEEEEEEE? Bueno todo es sorpresa sorpresa! Asi que estén atentas chicas! Porfavor sugieran esta historia a todos sus conocidos de por aquí porfavoooooooooor y que dejen reviews! Muchas veces no se si les están gustando los capítulos que estoy escribiendo asi que me gustaría que me escriban, además de mantener asi una comunicación directa con ustedes mis lectoras y lectores :D ah otra cosa! También no se olviden de votar en el poll! Visiten mi profile y en la parte de arribita sale lo del poll! Asi que pooorfis voten si? Muchas gracias a todos por el gran apoyo que ha recibido esta historia y espero que continúen leyéndola! espero que hayan pasado una lindísima navidad y que en este año nueva se cumplan todos sus deseos! Los quiero mucho a todos! Un beso enorme!


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO XXVII**

"Hace calor verdad?".- ella sabía que era una estúpida pregunta pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento para llamar su atención

Terry escucho la pregunta pero prefirió no contestarle, no tenía intención de hacer amistad con aquella chica o de siquiera cruzar palabras con ella… pero luego recordó lo que Candy le dijo de ser mas social y más amable con las personas… aquella chica no tenía la culpa de que el estuviera de mal humor y con mucho calor, se giro despacio y la miro… sin duda no era una chica fea, era rubia de cabello lacio y de ojos azules, no era desagradable para la vista pero para el solo había una que sin duda le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera… Candy, antes de hablarle sintió una especie de dejavú, algo que le decía que no debía hablarle… pero hizo caso omiso a aquel presentimiento, sacudió imperceptiblemente su cabeza y hablo.- "Si bastante".- dijo escuetamente ya que el presentimiento no se iba… así que decidió tratar de terminar la conversación con aquella chica lo mas pronto posible… se presentaría con ella y luego saldría de aquel vagón en búsqueda de otro asiento.- "Me llamo Terruce mucho gusto".- le estrecho la mano y aquel presentimiento se intensifico y no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser

"Mucho gusto me llamo Susana Marlow".- dijo ella tratando de sonar encantadora y seductora a la misma vez, no en todos los viajes se conocía a un hombre tan guapo y de apariencia elegante.- "Quizás sea un noble o alguien de dinero".- pensó

Soltó lo más rápido que pudo su mano de la de ella y se levanto abruptamente.-"Me debo retirar, bajo en la siguiente parada".- se levanto rápidamente sin siquiera mirarla salió del vagón regalándole una expresión tan fría como hielo mismo

"Que hombre…".- ella no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna porque el ya se habia marchado del vagon, definitivamente ese chico tenía algo…

Terry hubiera querido salir rápidamente de aquel vagón, pero se topo con una señora que aparentemente lo conocía de Escocia, muchos de los habitantes sabían lo importante que era la familia Grandchester y cuanto dinero poseían, y era por esto que Terry en Escocia o Londres no pasaba desapercibido

"Señorito Grandchester! Es un placer verlo".- dijo una mujer muy sorprendida, hizo una venia en señal de saludo y le tomo la mano al joven hijo del Duque

"Eh… gracias".- respondió Terry un poco confundido, le devolvió el saludo a aquella mujer y camino rápidamente por el pasillo del tren en búsqueda de un nuevo lugar donde sentarse

Susana había escuchado como una señora lo llamaba de manera un poco familiar al chico que había estado con ella, asi que no dudo en preguntarle a aquella mujer de quien se trataba.-"Disculpe usted conoce a aquel joven?"

"Claro, todos en Escocia lo conocen".- explico la mujer

"Y me podría decir usted quién es?".- dijo Susana con sumo interés

"Es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, una persona muy importante aquí y en Londres".- conto la señora

"Enserio?".- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba sumamente sorprendida con la información que le estaba dando esta señora

"Asi es señorita"

"Bueno… muchas gracias señora".- dijo apenas Susana que esta muy sorprendida y decepcionada al mismo tiempo, sorprendida porque aquel chico tan guapo era un Duque y decepcionada porque no pudo hablar con el mas que dos palabras

"De nada jovencita y con su permiso".- dijo la mujer siguiendo su camino por el corredor del tren hasta llegar a su vagon

"Propio".- dijo Susana en modo de despedida, aun no podia creer lo ocurrido y la falta de suerte que habia tenido.- "Así que hijo de un Duque… que pena que no pudimos hablar mas".- se sintió muy apenada pero no importaba debia concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo, a lo que habia venido a hacer a Escocia… actuar

"Susana!".- llamo una voz masculina

"Eh? Ah… eres tu Frederick".- dijo sin mucho interés

"Tu madre te está buscando".- dijo el joven un tanto agitado

"Si ya voy… terminaron de practicar?".- pregunto volviendo a la amabilidad que acostumbraba

"Si ya esta todo listo".- dijo el joven mientras le seguía el paso a Susana que ya había empezado a caminar rumbo a uno de los vagones donde se producía el ensayo

"Perfecto".- fue lo único que dijo para después entrar en el vagón en donde estaban sus jóvenes compañeros ensayando para una obra en un pequeño teatro de Londres

* * *

…..

"Por fin llegamos!".- dijo Candy mientras bajaba del carruaje que la trajo a ella y a sus amigas y primos de la estación de trenes

"Se me hizo tan largo el camino!".- dijo Annie mientras se desperezaba

"Si a mi también me pareció largo".- dijo Archie mientras estiraba las piernas

"Y que gris se ve todo en Londres a comparación de Escocia".- dijo Candy mientras miraba el cielo londinense, sin lugar a dudas no había punto de comparación… en Escocia todo era verde y soleado y en cambio aquí en Londres todo es tan sombrío y gris

"Es cierto".- dijo dando un sonoro suspiro Annie

"Atención jóvenes!".- grito una hermana que se encontraba frente a ellos

"Oh no".- dijeron todos son sumo pesar… la pesadilla estaba comenzando

"Y comenzamos".- dijo una voz a lo lejos

"Bienvenidos todos nuevamente acomódense en sus habitaciones… mañana se retomaran las clases sin falta alguna".- dijo tajantemente la hermana Gray para luego pasar a retirarse a su oficina, habian asuntos que debia resolver

"Si hermana Gray"

"Señoritas formen dos filas y diríjanse a sus habitaciones".- dijo la hermana Margaret para hacer que todos regresen a sus habitaciones en completo orden

"Lo mismo con ustedes jóvenes".- señalo el padre que se encargaba de ordenar a los varones

"Nos vemos chicos".- se despidieron rápidamente Annie, Patty y Candy, esta ultima por mas que miro por todos lados sumamente desatenta a lo que informaban las hermanas no pudo encontrar a Terry

"Claro hasta luego".- se despidieron los hermanos Cornwell antes de formar las filas para regresar a sus habitaciones

* * *

…..

"Joven Grandchester buenos días".- saludo sumamente enojada la hermana Grey, sabia que Terry iba a llegar mas tarde que los demás alumnos pero el habia demorado mas de 2 horas en llegar y la habia preocupado a sobre manera

"Hermana".- dijo tratando de sonar cordial pero no le salio del todo bien

"Su padre pidió permiso para que no asista a las clases de hoy, asi que puede ir directamente a su habitación".- dijo firmemente

"Pues supongo que debo estar muy agradecido por eso no es asi?".- dijo en tono sarcástico

"Por favor Terruce compórtense!".- dijo la hermana tratando de controlarse

"Esta bien hermana… permiso".- trato de juntar todo su autocontrol posible para ser cordial y amable asi que tomo su maleta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación

"Que chico".- fue lo único que pudo pensar la hermana Grey, tenia muchas cosas en las cuales debía pensar en este momento y muchas cosas que resolver así que hizo lo mismo y se retiro hacia su despacho

* * *

…..

"Anoche Terry no llego… habrá llegado ya hoy?... donde estará?".- dijo Candy sentada pensativa en el escritorio de su habitación, había estado tratando desde hace casi una hora escribir una carta para el tío abuelo Williams pero no podía, su mente divagaba y terminaba pensando en Terry y en su paradero

"Candy?".- dijo Patty

"Eh?... chicas! Desde hace cuanto están ahí?".- dijo Candy muy sorprendida de ver a sus dos amigas paradas en el lumbral de la puerta de su habitación

"Golpeamos pero como no contestaste entramos".- explico Annie dijo confundida mirando a su pecosa amiga

"Lo siento chicas no me di cuenta".- se disculpo, realmente no habia escuchado los golpes, habia estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedia a su alrededor

"Estas preocupada?".- pregunto con verdadero interés Patty

"Por Terry".- agrego rápidamente Annie como algo naturalmente obvio

"Bueno si un poco".- dijo Candy sinceramente

"No te preocupes por él Candy hoy le preguntaremos a Stear y a Archie si es que llego".- dijo Annie tratando de mostrarse calmada para su amiga, lo mas probable es que no le haya pasado nada y que todo este bien

"Si Candy descuida".- dijo Patty también tratando de darle animos a su amiga.- "Estabas escribiendo una carta?".- agrego ella rápidamente para cambiar un poco el tema de conversación

"Si… para el tio abuelo Williams aunque el nunca me conteste".- dijo Candy volviendo su mirada hacia la carta que habia estado intentando escribir

"Y que has escrito hasta ahora?".- pregunto Annie con curiosidad, ella también habia escrito varias cartas, para sus padres, para la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria y para su entrañable amigo Tom

"Bueno primero le agradecí porque la villa estuvo hermosísima y que nos divertimos muchísimo".- dijo Candy recordando la hermosa habitacion donde estaban instaladas ella y sus dos amigas

"Si todo estuvo maravilloso".- dijo Annie, desde que llego a Escocia habia estado maravillada por todo… la decoración, su elegancia y la alegría que reflejaba

"Que Stear y Archie tienen un hermoso bronceado y que a mi se me notan mas las pecas".- dijo Candy haciendo un gracioso puchero

"jajaja".- rieron el trio de amigas por lo dicho.. que muy al pesar de Candy era muy cierto

"Oigan creo que ya es hora de irnos a la misa".- dijo Patty al darse cuenta de que estaban a unos minutos de comenzar la misa y si no se apresuraban llegarían tarde

"Que flojera".- dijo Candy levantándose de su asiento mientras se desperezaba

"Si pero si no llegamos temprano nos retaran".- dijo Annie imaginándose la cara de la hermana Grey al verlas llegar tarde

"Tienes razón mejor vamos".- dijo Candy caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación para luego salir corriendo junto con sus amigas tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible hacia la iglesia

* * *

…

"Hoy tendrán la oportunidad de recobrarse del sopor veraniego, habrá una misa doble".- sentencio alzando mas la voz la hermana Grey al ver el poco interés de los alumnos

"Hoy recomienza una vida llena de reglamentaciones".- pensó Candy mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos y escuchando muy a lo lejos la voz de la hermana Grey, miro por todos lados en busca de aquella persona tan importante para ella pero no logro ubicarlo.- "Terry no está… seguirá en Escocia?".- dijo muy preocupada aun mirando a todos lados

"Señorita Candice White Andley que esta mirando?".- grito la hermana Grey

"Perdón".- se disculpo Candy y nuevamente tomo su postura de oración pero sin concentrarse realmente, estaba preocupada por Terry

"Disfruta las últimas horas que te quedan en Londres huérfana".- dijo Eliza a lo lejos quien disfrutaba de la sola idea de saber que muy pronto se iba a librar de Candy…

* * *

…..

"Gracias al cielo la misa termino".- dijo Annie dando un sonoro bostezo al salir por la puerta de la iglesia

"Si la verdad que yo ya me habia aburrido".- afirmo Patty quien también dio un largo bostezo

"Si yo también".- dijo Candy un poco ausente pero tratando de acoplarse a la conversación de sus amigas

"Te encuentras bien Candy?".- pregunto Patty al ver la mirada de tristeza de su amiga que aun se

"Has estado muy callada desde que termino la misa".- comento su amiga Annie, era algo muy extraño en ella… estar tan callada… seguro algo le debia estar preocupando

"Es porque la hermana Grey te reto?".- sugirió Patty al recordar que la hermana le habia regañado durante la misa

"No… no es por eso".- dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

"Entonces?".- pregunto ahora mas preocupada su amiga Annie deteniendo su andar para poder hablar bien con su amiga

"Terry no estaba en la misa".- dijo Candy con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

"Es cierto".- dijo Patty mirando a su amiga Annie

"Si yo tampoco lo vi".- comento Annie

"Ahí viene Ryan con los demas".- dijo Patty quien fue la única de sus amigas que se dio cuenta de que Stear, Archie y Ryan se aproximaban hacia donde ellas estaban

"Mejor hablamos después de esto".- dijo Candy rápidamente y muy suavemente para que los chicos que ya estaban cerca de ellas no la pudieran escuchar

"Si".- dijeron apenas en susurros las demás chicas ya que los chicos ya estaban frente a ellas

"Ryan! Stear! Archie!".- dijo Annie rápidamente tratando de mostrarse muy natural y sonriente

"Hola muchachas".- dijeron los tres amigos al unísono

"De que estaban hablando que parecían tan preocupadas?".- pregunto Archie muy interesado

"Preocupadas? No es eso, es solo que …".- dijo Annie, pero se quedo callada al darse cuenta que habia hablado de mas

"Que seguimos cansadas".- hablo Patty rápidamente para despistar a los muchachos

"Y nos gustaría volver a Escocia".- afirmo Candy tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

"Si a nosotros también nos pasa lo mismo".- dijeron los hermanos Cornwell

"Hola Ryan como estas?".- pregunto Annie a Ryan que desde que se unió a ellos habia estado muy callado y pensativo

"Bien muchas gracias".- dijo haciendo despavilarse de sus pensamientos

"Que mal educadas de nuestra parte cuéntanos Ryan que tal estuvieron tus vacaciones?".- pregunto Patty

"Te lograste divertir algo?".- pregunto Candy interesada en saber si es que habia sucedido algo que hiciera que Ryan estuviera con ese semblante

"Pues casi no me divertí… enserio estuvieron muy… aburridas y las de ustedes?".- dijo tratando de no continuar hablar mas del tema, sabia que las chicas querían averiguar acerca de su futuro matrimonio pero en ese momento no queria hablar del tema

"Estuvieron muy divertidas! que pena que no pudiste venir".-comento Annie

"Si fue una pena…".- dijo Ryan haciendo una breve pausa pero recomponiéndose rápidamente para quee ninguno de sus amigos se diera cuenta de su desanimo.- "Ya habrá tiempo para contarles como me fue".- trato de esbozar una rápida sonrisa que apenas y tomo un par de segundos en esfumarse

"Esta bien".- dijeron todos al unísono

"Miren… ahí vienen las hermanas para mandarnos a nuestras habitaciones".- dijo Candy con cara de sorpresa al ver el rostro de enfado de las hermanas que se acercaban hacia donde ella consus amigos se encontraban

"Jóvenes no pueden quedarse conversando en este lugar… no es apropiado".- dijo una hermana

"Si hermana".-

"Señoritas ustedes pueden quedarse si lo desean pero ustedes jóvenes retírense a sus habitaciones".- dijo Rapidamente la hermana Sofia indicándoles el camino que debían seguir las chicas

"Si hermana".- dijeron las chicas en coro

"Hasta luego chicas!".- dijeron los chicos agitando sus manos en señal de despedida para irse rápidamente hacia la escalera que los llevaría a sus habitaciones

"Hasta luego!".- dijeron las amigas, luego de su corta despedida las chicas siguieron su camigo hacia el pabellón, que al igual que los chicos, las llevaría a sus habitaciones

"Candy nosotras vamos a la biblioteca vienes con nosotras?".- interrumpió su andar Patty al recordar que ni ella ni sus dos amigas habian terminado de hacer sus deberes

"Ehm no primero voy a ir a mi habitacion y luego las alcanzo alla esta bien?".- dijo Candy, no habia revisado aun las ultimas tareas y no sabia nisiquiera si era mucho o poco los deberes que las hermanas le habia asignado asi que primero iria a recoger sus cosas y luego les daría el alcance a sus amigas

"Si esta bien".- dijo Annie

"Nos vemos alla entonces".- dijo Patty despidiéndose de su amiga rápidamente para luego dirigirse con Annie hacia la biblioteca

"Esta bien".- dijo Candy… vio como sus amigas se alejaban y la melancolía volvió hacia ella… el cielo de Londres se veía tan gris y triste que no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo, aunque no entendía perfectamente a que se debía, ella lo atribuía a que no sabia nada de Terry pero estaba segura de que se trataba de algo mas… bajo la mirada y dio un sonoro suspiro y siguió su camino hacia su habitación caminando distraídamente por el pasillo que la llevaría hasta su destino, hasta que al doblar en una de las esquinas se dio un fuerte golpe al chocar con alguien que iba en sentido contrario haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.- "Ouh!".- fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras caiga sentada sobre el suelo

"Lo siento señorita se encuentra bien?".- dijo una voz muy familiar… esa voz… tan similiar a la de su querido Terry

"Eh? Si".- dijo mientras sacudia su vestido luego de la caída, levanto la mirada y se quedo sumamente sorprendida al ver que la persona con la que habia chocado (y habia hecho caer al suelo) era nada mas y nada menos que el señor Grandchester

"Nos conocemos no es asi? Tu cara me parece familiar".- dijo el Duque al ver el rostro de la jovencita con la que choco… esas pecas sin duda era un poco difícil de olvidar

"Si Duque, mi nombre es Candice White, nos conocimos en el hipódromo".- dijo Candy con una sonrisa encantadora mientras hacia la respectiva venia en señal de saludo

"Si es cierto".- le respondió el duque haciendo una venia también

"Señor".- dijo una tercera voz que hizo que ambos desviaron sus miradas en búsqueda de aquella persona que se entrometía en su pequeña conversación.- "Discúlpeme por favor, es el padre de Terry… digo de Terruce".- dijo Elisa con una voz melosa y fingidamente cariñosa… ella sabia perfectamente quien era ese hombre

"Asi es".- respondió seca pero cortésmente el padre de Terry

"Permítame presentarme soy Eliza Leagan una de las mejores amigas de su hijo".- mintió con total descaro

"Que bien cuanto me alegro… he venido al colegio para hablar con la rectora".- el sabia perfectamente que su hijo no era una de las personas mas sociables del mundo, es por eso que se le hacia muy raro que su hijo tuviera amigos… y mas raro aun… una mejor amiga… y por un momento pensó que su hijo habia cambiado para bien desde que conoció a aquella joven rubia llena de pecas en sus mejillas

"Yo lo llevare… venga conmigo por favor".- ni corta ni perezosa tomo al duque por el brazo y lo llevo con fingida amabilidad camino hacia la oficina de la Rectora

"Gracias, adiós Candy".- apenas y pudo decir mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por Elisa Leagan

"Adios".- dijo y apenas se logro escuchar… el padre de Terry ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos gracias a Elisa… pero Candy estaba inquieta y curiosa por saber el motivo de la visita del Duque.-"El padre de Terry… para que habrá venido? Ojala que todo este bien".- pensó, se tomo un par de segundo para seguir su camino hacia su habitación y luego encontrarse con sus dos amigas para hacer su trabajo

* * *

….

"Duque de Grandchester me alegra mucho verlo por aquí".- se levanto rápidamente de su asiento sorprendida por la visita del Duque

"Por favor".- hizo una señal para que se volviera a sentar… se acerco a su escritorio y le entrego un grueso sobre en sus manos.- "Tenga hermana"

"Muchísimas gracias Duque por su cooperación con la enseñanza".- la hermana Grey se persigno y guardo el dinero en uno de los cajones de su escritorio

"Como esta mi hijo rectora?".- el duque pregunto un poco preocupado… luego de lo que había sucedido en Escocia temía que aquella mujer haya venido por Londres a buscar a su hijo

"Bien, en realidad a veces está demasiado bien".- dijo la hermana tratando de no sonar tan sarcástica

"Quisiera hablar a solas con él".- dijo el duque ignorando el ultimo comentario de la rectora

"Si si… enviare a buscarlo".- se levanto de su escritorio de un salto

"No se moleste".- dijo el duque con su imperturbable serenidad aristocrática.- "Prefiero hablar con él en su habitación".- dijo finalmente sonando lo más amable que podía

"Si… hermana Margaret acompáñelo por favor"

"Si hermana"

"Descuiden hermanas… yo conozco el camino"

"Si".- dijo apenas la rectora

"Hasta luego hermanas".- dijo finalmente el duque para luego cerrar la puerta e ir en búsqueda de su primogénito

* * *

…

Terry se había pasado casi toda la mañana mirando por la ventaba de su habitación que tenía una hermosa vista hacia los jardines del colegio, sabía que debía vestirse y ponerse el uniforme del colegio para seguir con la vida que le habían impuesto, muchas veces había estado dispuesto a huir sin mirar atrás y sin que nada ni nadie le importara, pero ahora su vida había dado un giro de 360°, ahora tenía a su madre y a Candy, por ellas es que quizás no podía dejarlo todo así como así, debía pensar en ellas antes de hacer algo, hubiera dado todo el oro del mundo si su padre alguna vez hubiera sido importante en su vida para él, si quizás el alguna vez lo hubiera entendido o respetado alguna de sus decisiones quizás todo en su vida sería diferente ahora… quizás tendría una familia y sería feliz, pero antes de que siguiera pensando en un futuro maravilloso alguien toco a la puerta y entro inmediatamente sin siquiera esperar la invitación a pasar…

"Hola Terruce"

"Nombra el diablo y aparecerá".- pensó sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo

Respiro hondo tratando de mantener la compostura… su hijo siempre tenia la misma actitud con el, y no era nada agradable que después de tanto tiempo su propio hijo lo reciba de tal modo, asi que siguió el monologo, iba a hablar con su hijo sea como sea.- "Quiero hablar contigo por favor siéntate"

"Quiere hablar conmigo? Desde cuando el quiere hablar conmigo o escuchar algo que yo le tenga de decir".- pensó sin siquiera mover un dedo

El Duque de Grandchester comenzó a exasperarse, tomo asiento y comenzó a hablar.- "Ayer he recibido una carta de Eleanor, dice que quiere vivir contigo".- dijo tratando mientras la sangre le hervía

"Que".- dijo apenas en un suspiro volteando sumamente sorprendido para ver el rostro de su padre sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle

"Hijo no sabia que seguías viendo a … esa mujer".- sonó mas despectivo de lo que quiso sonar pero estaba sumamente enojado por lo ocurrido

"Esa mujer?".- Terry no pudo contenerse, porque su padre era tan despiadado con la mujer a la cual una vez amo y fruto de ese amor nació el? No entendía que era lo que pudo haber sucedido para que padre odiara tanto a su madre, pero a pesar de todo, el no permitiría que su padre maltratara a Eleanor…. No… él la iba defender.- "Esa mujer es MI MADRE! Y UNA VEZ LA AMASTE"

"ESO SE ACABO!".- el duque se acerco decidido hacia Terry.- "NO OLVIDES QUE ERES UN GRANDCHESTER! Y NO DEBES DESCUIDAR EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA!".- lo miro desafiante

"Ya lo sé! Tú te divorciaste de Eleanor Baker por cuidar ese nombre"

El duque no aguanto más la prepotencia y… las verdades que su hijo estaba diciendo… asi que lo único que hizo fue darle un certero golpe en el rostro para callarlo… estaba muy dolido por las cosas que el estaba diciendo… si tan solo supiera la verdad de las cosas, el pensaría diferente.- "Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla! Si lo haces te voy a desheredar!".- fue lo último que le dijo a su hijo… luego de eso abrió la puerta para irse y la cerro estruendosamente… debía salir y tomar aire, debía pensar y meditar que era lo que estaba sucediendo… que estaba haciendo con su hijo… que estaba haciendo con su vida…

El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que le temblara el cuerpo, estaba tan enojado que la vista se le nublaba no podía pensar en nada mas sino tan solo en los momentos felices que paso con su madre, que pasaría si a el le ocurría lo mismo con Candy? Sería capaz de dejarla y luego odiarla tanto así como su padre detesta a su madre? Será que tendrá el mismo destino que el duque? .- "Ella es mucho más sincera... mi amor es distinto al de el… yo nunca amare como el…".- se juro a si mismo, no … no lo iba a permitir, no podía permitir que esto también le ocurra a él… él era diferente… .- "Que será de ella si solo pienso en el nombre del a familia!".- pensó en su madre… si el hacia lo que el duque quería nunca más podría ver a su madre… y eso no estaba entre sus planes… habían pasado tantos años sin ella… toda su infancia… que ahora que la había recuperado no la iba a dejar tan fácilmente.- "Lo juro… nunca amare como el duque lo hace… NUNCA!".- lo juro a él, a Dios y al mundo… porque él era diferente… él iba a ser diferente…

* * *

….

"Adelante".- dijo una mujer de voz seca y poco gruesa, alguien había llamado a la puerta del estudio mientras estaba leyendo atentamente la pagina de sociales

"Disculpe Madame pero alguien desea verla".- dijo una de las tantas empleadas de la mansión

"De quien se trata?".- pregunto con poco interés sin levantar la mirada de su periódico

"Se llama Alexander Tudor madame".- respondió rápidamente la mucama

"Tudor?".- ella había escuchado ese apellido… y sabia de quien se trataba… la familia Tudor era una de las más ricas en América y su hijo era un "soltero codiciado", muchas jóvenes querían atraparlo pero al parecer hasta ahora ella no tenia conocimiento de que el tenga un compromiso con alguna

"Así es… lo hago pasar?"

"Si si anda".- dijo apurando a la mucama, se saco rápidamente las gafas y se levanto del escritorio para darle el encuentro a su visitante

"Por aquí joven".- dijo la mucama mientras le indicaba el camino que debia tomar

"Muchas gracias".- agradecido a la mucama y luego se acerco hacia aquella mujer que lo esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios

"Joven Tudor".- saludo cortésmente mientras extendía su mano

"Señora Andley es un placer verla".- beso el dorso de su mano

"El placer es mio… pero digame a que debo su visita".- pregunto con suma curiosidad la tia abuela

"Bueno madame… ire directamente al punto"

"Si digame".- dijo desconcertada

"Pretendo pedir la mano de la señorita Candice White Andley"

"Como dice?".- estaba realmente escuchando esto? Estaba sumamente confundida

"Tuvimos una buena relación en el colegio y me honraría que nuestras familias se unan… usted sabe que el apellido Tudor es muy respetado y pertenezco a una familia honorable y como usted sabe de muy buena posición económica. Se que no habrá objeciones para un enlace entre ambas familias".- explico muy satisfecho con cada palabra que pronunciaba

"Pero es… es tan sorpresivo".- dijo con sinceridad

"Si la comprendo pero quisiera que el matrimonio se realizara lo mas antes posible"

"Lo mas antes posible?"

"Si... bueno usted comprenderá… estoy muy enamorado de Candice"

"Pero no se si sus intenciones son…"

"Por eso no se preocupe mi padre vendrá a pedir la mano de manera formal, pero primero me pidió que yo mismo hablara con usted… el es un hombre sumamente ocupado y no puede venir"

"Entiendo"

"Bueno solo le pido que considere mi propuesta… estoy casi seguro que Candy no tendrá ninguna clase de objeción acerca de la decisión"

"Pero primero debo tener el consentimiento de su padre adoptivo".- explico

"De su… padre adoptivo?".- no habia tomado ese punto en consideración

"Si… si es que el no me da la autorización no puedo hacer nada".- dijo la Tia abuela

"Pero usted… pero"

"Descuide no creo que se rehúse a dar su consentimiento".- iba a convencer al patriarca de la familia para que aceptara

"Sus palabras me alivian"

"Yo estoy encantada de que se produzca este enlace".- dijo verdaderamente gustosa… siempre pensó que encontrar marido para aquella huérfana iba a ser la cosa mas difícil del mundo… pero ahora se le presentaba un futuro candidato y nada mas y nada menos que el heredero a una de las mas grandes fortunas americanas

"Me alegra oir eso"

"Y se que usted pertenece a una muy buena familia y será conveniente esta unión asi que voy a acelerar las cosas con el Señor Williams"

"Muchas gracias".- estaba complacido… todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan

"E ire a hablar con Candice sobre la decisión tomada".- dijo sin reparo alguno la tia abuela

"Estoy encantado de haber tenido esta conversación madame"

"Igualmente"

"Bueno sin más que decir me retiro… fue un placer"

"Si por supuesto… lo mantendré informado".- le regalo una sonrisa y vio como aquel joven se retiraba de su presencia… era acaso posible que este joven le acabara de pedir la mano de la huérfana? Era una oferta que no podia pasar por alto… aun si el tio abuelo no estuviera de acuerdo ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para concretar esa unión…

* * *

…

"Señor… hacia donde nos dirigimos?".- pregunto el conductor del carruaje de la familia Tudor

"Debo dejar una carta inmediatamente".- dijo indiferente sin dejar de sonreír

"Por supuesto mi Lord".- cerró la puerta del coche y se monto para dirigirlos a su destino

"Elisa estará complacida… fue un gran alivio saber que esa mujer no se entero del inconveniente que hubo con Candy…ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo".- sonrió ladinamente mientras iba directo a la estación de correos a contarle las buenas nuevas a su querida amiga Elisa Leagan…

* * *

…

"Tu como cabeza de la familia deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo!".- demando una exasperada mujer

"No puedo estarlo".- hablo muy calmadamente mientras tomaba asiento en el gran escritorio de su estudio

"Es lo mejor que podría haberle sucedido a esa muchacha… nunca más encontrara un pretendiente así como el!".- como era posible que el jefe de una familia tan respetada no pudiera verlo del mismo modo que ella

"No estoy de acuerdo y fin de la discusión".- continuo con su imperturbable serenidad

"Porque estarías en desacuerdo?".- trato de razonar la mujer de cabello gris y voz gruesa

"El no es el mejor candidato para ella… te lo aseguro Tía abuela".- dijo la cabeza de una de las familias mas ricas y prestigiosas de los Estados Unidos

"Pero… pero yo estuve apunto de darle mi consentimiento a ese joven!".- asevero

"Pues retíraselo!".- dijo aumentando un poco el tono de su voz

"Como puedes decir algo asi? Mi palabra vale mucho".- dijo horrorizada

"Tia abuela… Tudor no tiene muy buena reputación… además ha tenido serios problemas con el Duque de Grandchester".- explico mientras le entregaba un grupo de papeles donde contenía la información que había logrado averiguar

"Sera eso posible?".- lo miro extrañada mientras leía la primera hoja de los papeles que William le había entregado

"Yo también hago mis averiguaciones tia"

"Y que fue lo que ocurrió".- dijo la anciana verdaderamente sorprendida

"No esta muy claro aun pero al parecer el Duque le corto todo tipo de contactos en Londres… solo puede limitarse a los Estados Unidos… y para cuando llegue la información allá su reputación quedara por los suelos".- conto el jefe del clan Andley

"Nunca pensé que fuera tan grave".- dijo aun todavía muy asombrada de aquella información

"Quizás lo sea… no quiero arriesgarme"

"Pero de igual modo… el es un excelente partido".- continuo la tia abuela

"Tia no quiero enterarme que hiciste cosas a mis espaldas en este tiempo que estaré fuera… George se quedara vigilando todo lo que suceda y me mantendrá informado".- advirtió, sabia de lo que era capaz aquella mujer y lo mejor que podia hacer era cerciorarse de que a su protegida no le ocurriera nada malo

"Como puedes decir eso!".- dijo sumamente ofendida por aquella advertencia, por mas que a ella no le gustara iba a tener que acatar la decisión de William

"Te conozco tia… por favor… hazme caso… Candy es una buena muchacha y tengo mejores planes para ella que casarla con Tudor".- dijo acercándose a la Tia abuela y tomándole el hombro en señal de conciliación, para el la conversación ya estaba terminada

"No estoy de acuerdo".- fue lo único que pudo decir antes que William salga de la habitación

* * *

…

"Candy Candy!".- grito su amiga de anteojos al entrar a su habitación

"Eh? Que pasa Patty? Me asustaste".- comento la joven pecosa muy asustada por el modo que había entrado su amiga a la habitación

"Disculpa por entrar así".- dijo Patty sonrojada y apenada por el modo de su llegada.- "Pro te llego una carta de amor!".- esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba un sobre a su amiga

"Una carta de amor?".- abrió los ojos como platos… seria posible que Terry le haya escrito?

"Si toma!".- le entrego su amiga la carta

"Una carta de amor?".- dijo aun muy confundida mientras revisaba el remitente… al leer el nombre de la persona que se lo mandaba esbozo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- "Patty! No es una carta de amor! Es de Albert! Y desde África!".- grito de emoción… una carta de su buen amigo Albert

"Te dejo para que la leas tranquila".- sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación

"Gracias Patty hasta luego".- grito para despedirse de su amiga, una vez que ella se fue destrozo el sobre rápidamente para leer la carta de su amigo.- "Mi querido Albert desde África!".- dijo feliz y a continuación se puso a leer la carta

Querida Candy:

Estoy en África, me hubiera gusto contarte sobre mi decisión per estabas en Escocia… y bueno, no me gustan mucho las despedidas, espero que puedas perdonarme. Aquí hay muchos animales libres y tienen más alegrías que los cautivos. La naturaleza es magnífica, es mejor para hombres y animales vivir con la naturaleza, en ese sentido tienes suerte tu vives naturalmente. Dale mis saludos a Terry que también vive asi. Trabajo en una pequeña clínica donde hago lo que puedo, atiendo tanto a los niños como a los animales y todo el dia me mantengo muy ocupado, pero no me quejo, soy feliz haciendo esto… ayudando. Pienso quedarme unos cuantos años o quizás para siempre porque me gusta tanto aquí, espero que tu también encuentres el lugar a donde perteneces Candy y seas feliz asi como lo estoy siendo yo ahora. Quizás no ahora pero en un futuro encontraras tu lugar y hallaras una forma de vivir en donde te sientas libre y feliz que es lo mas importante. Espero vernos a mi regreso, aunque será un viaje de mucho tiempo, espero que no te olvides de tu viejo amigo. Nuevamente espero que a ti y Terry les este yendo muy bien y espero que ustedes dos sean muy felices juntos, hacen una linda pareja.

Muchos cariños,

Albert

"Oh Albert… te voy a extrañar tanto, apenas y te encontré y ya te fuiste".- dijo mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- "Pero el es feliz asi, de un lado para otro… el es feliz con esa vida… esa libertad… Albert… se feliz y yo te extrañare tanto"

* * *

….

"Habrá llegado Terry? Ojala y este todo bien".- dijo Candy mientras caminaba distraídamente hacia la colina, cuando de pronto alzo la mirada y pudo ver una silueta que le era muy familiar.- "No puede ser… es Terry".- dijo totalmente asombrada y feliz al mismo tiempo, sin dudarlo un segundo corrió hacia la colina donde se comenzaba a escuchar el sonido de la armónica tan conocido para ella.- "Calma Candy".- pensó deteniéndose estrepitosamente.- "Si ha estado aquí y no te a buscado no es buena señal, no te muestres tan desesperada".- pensó, asi que muy a su pesar comenzó a caminar lentamente

Terry se encontraba recostado sobre su colina preferida, pensando en todo lo ocurrido con su padre… no habia tenido tiempo ni ánimos para ver a su pecosa, no quería que su mal humor se la agarrara con ella, asi que prefirió estar un tiempo solo para pensar en lo sucedido… cuando de pronto escucho como alguien se iba aproximando hacia donde el se encontraba, su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y rápidamente como si conociera de quien se tratara, se detuvo de tocar la armónica y se apoyo sobre sus codos para luego girar un poco la cabeza y asi poder ver a la persona que habia aparecido… lo que vio hizo que lo llenara de suma alegría… era ella… su angel, si hubiera podido se quedaba mirándola por toda la eternidad pero prefería tenerla más cerca de lo que ya la tenia.- "Hola".- fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir

"Hola? HOLA? Eso es lo único que va a decir".- pensó Candy sumamente enojada, pero tratando de disimularlo lo mas que podía.- "Hola".- respondió ella sonando indiferente

"Me alegra verte".- dijo con sinceridad

"Enserio?".- dijo la pecosa en un tono sarcástico

"Enserio".- le estaba divirtiendo mucho ver que Candy estaba enojada

"Pues no lo parece".- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro indignada al cielo… como era posible que Terry sea tan frio a veces!

"Jaja no te enojes por favor".- dijo sonriente mientras la miraba… pero luego al recordar lo ocurrido con su padre esa sonrisa despareció.- "He tenido un día duro".- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

"Porque?".- Candy estaba preocupada sabia que la visita del duque no era para nada bueno, así que decidió sentar al lado de Terry para que le cuente lo ocurrido

"Me das un abrazo?".- pregunto en tono pícaro para tratar de calmar el ambiente

"Lo pensare".- dijo otra vez enojada

"Jaja vaya si que estas enojada".- se dio por vencido… Candy estaba resentida aun por los días que no se habían visto

"Estuve preocupada por ti… no llegaste a la estación de trenes, no apareciste ayer y hoy no estuviste en la misa ni en los alrededores… y tu simplemente me vez y dices hola?".- le dijo alzando un poco la voz con mucha tristeza

"Lo se… lo lamento es que… necesitaba pensar"

"Todo esta bien?".- le tomo la mano para darle animos para que le cuente lo ocurrido

"No".- respondió luego de dar un sonoro suspiro

"Quieres hablar de eso?".- pregunto con cautela… sabia que Terry no era de esos que te contaban sus cosas tan fácilmente, pero sabia que si no era ahora ella haría que se lo contara en algún momento para tratar de ayudarlo

"No ahora no".- dijo con sinceridad… no queria hablar de eso aun

"Esta bien… mira esto".- Candy comprendía y respetaba su decisión, asi que para tratar de animarlo saco un sobre del bolsillo de su ropa

"De quien es?".- pregunto Terry un poco confundido

"Leelo y lo sabras".- dijo con una jovial sonrisa en su rostro

"De Albert".- dijo muy sorprendido… porque su amigo le escribiría una carta.- "De África".- abrió los ojos mas de la cuenta… su amigo se habia marchado una vez mas… se dispuso a leer la breve carta de su amigo, una gran tristeza lo invadió al saber que ya no tendría a aquella persona que en muchos momentos se habia transformado en un hermano mayor para el

"Si… es una pena que no hayamos podido despedirnos de el".- dijo Candy realmente triste

"Si lo es… me hubiera gustado hablar con el".- secundo Terry

"Siempre será el segundo en tus peleas descuida".- dijo Candy pícaramente guiñándole un ojo

"No es eso".- sonrió fugazmente para luego dar un largo suspiro antes de continuar hablando.- "Quería que me hiciera su ayudante cuando me echaran de casa".- dijo con dejo de tristeza en su mirada

"Eso… eso tiene algo que ver con la visita de tu padre?".- pregunto mientras iba atando cabos en su mente

"Tal vez".- dijo Terry cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

"También tiene que ver con tu madre?".- pensó que quizás la visita de su madre alla en Escocia hubiera tenido algo que ver

"Dime Candy porque no eres tan brillante en clase eh?".- sabia que Candy era muy lista para algunas cosas y para otras parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo

"Terry!".- dijo fingiendo que estaba ofendida dándole un golpazo en la espalda

"jaja".- rio fuertemente Terry al ver el rostro de ofendida de la pecosa

"Eso es una maldad Terry!".- dijo ahora si molestándose un poco al ver como Terry continuaba riéndose de ella

"ouh jajaja".- no podia parar y Candy seguía golpeándolo, asi que poco a poco decidió ir calmando la situación.- "Fue una broma Candy".- dijo tomando ambas manos de la pecosa para que dejara de golpearlo

"Eres un burlón".- se quejo

"Me dejas leer la carta otra vez por favor?".- le rogo queria volver a leer las líneas que habia escrito su amigo

"Toma".- Candy saco su carta del bolsillo y se la entrego

Terry se tomo un par de minutos para leer calmadamente la carta por segunda vez, al terminar lo único que salio de el fue un suspiro.-"Lo extrañare"

"Yo también, es un muy buen amigo"

Terry se tomo un par de minutos para continuar la conversación, no sabia como empezar a contarle lo sucedido pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien… necesitaba que Candy lo escuchara y lo apoyara.- "El duque… vino hoy para dejarme en claro que no quiere que tenga mas relación con mi madre".- lo dijo tan rápido y tan claro como pudo

"Qué?".- dijo Candy muy sorprendida por lo que habia escuchado… como un padre le pedia a su hijo que se aleje de su madre? Era eso posible?

"Ella le mando una carta sabes?, diciéndole que quiere vivir conmigo".- dijo recordando lo que su padre le habia comentado… un calor de felicidad lo empezó a invadir al saber que su madre queria vivir con el… lo qe siempre habia deseado desde que tenia memoria

"Y a tu padre no le gusto eso para nada".- era lo mas obvio

"Así es".- aun no podia comprender que era lo que sucedia… porque tanto rencor contra su madre? Que era lo que habia sucedido entre ellos?

"Y te golpeo no es así?".- alzo su mano acariciando su mejilla que tenia un tono rosa con morado resultado de algún golpe reciente

"He recibido mejores golpes".- dijo restándole importancia sonriendo para ella

"Terry…".- dijo entre susurros, se le partia el corazón saber cuantas veces Terry habia sido golpeado y le dolia aun mas saber que su propio padre era el causante de dichos daños

"No te preocupes pecosa, estoy bien".- dijo pellizcando su nariz pecosa haciendo que ella ria fuertemente

"Pero que tiene tu padre en la cabeza para decir esas cosas"

"Creo que la odia".- dijo muy a su pesar… el sabia que esto era cierto

"No tendría motivos"

"La verdad no quiero averiguar si los tiene".- dijo Terry… quizás en un futuro quiera averiguarlo

"Quizas… quizás tu padre tenga miedo a perderte".- en parte este también podría ser el motivo de su comportamiento

"No lo creo".- muchas veces Terry estaba seguro que su padre no se interesaba nada en el, aunque su corazón deseara que fuera diferente

"Quien sabe… la verdad es que no sabemos lo que en realidad ocurrió".- Candy pensaba en lo que muchas veces le decía la hermana maria y la señorita Pony… .-"Uno nunca debe juzgar a sus padres"

"Quizás y tengas razón".- dijo con resignación, sabía que su pecosa tenía razón en esta situación y lo mejor que podía hacer era no pensar en ellos aun

"No te preocupes Terry yo siempre estaré de tu lado pase lo que pase".- le tomo de la mano y la apretó con firmeza para transmitirle de alguna manera el amor que sentía por el

"Lo se Candy… te lo agradezco".- le soltó la mano y le dio un abrazo tan cargado de amor y cariño como pudo en modo de agradecimiento a todo el apoyo que estaba recibiendo de Candy… era una gran persona

Mas allá, escondida entre unos arbusto se encontraba Eliza, que esta mordiéndose los labios de tanta ira y rencor que sentía al ver como su adorado Terry abrazaba con tanta devoción a esa huérfana… pero sabía que muy pronto no estarían juntos… no por mucho tiempo, ya que tenia muchos planes entre manos esta vez nada se le iba a escapar… .- "No dejare que sea de ella JAMAS"

* * *

….

**Notas:**

Hola a todos! Como les va? Quisiera pedirles una GRAAAAAN DISCULPA a todos ustedes por el lapsus con las empleadas de confianza de las familias Andley y Grandchester! Se me confundieron los nombres! Disculpen aquel error garrafal!

Bueno que tal les pareció este capitulo? Ojala y les haya gustado! Discúlpenme por desaparecer tanto tiempo estuve muy apretada con las clases, los exámenes, las tareas…. Y me traian como loca! :D pero espero que disfruten este y todos los capítulos anteriores (y obvio los que vendrán)! No se olviden de **votar en el poll de mi profile** porfavor bueno les mando un beso enorme! Y espero q disfruten los capítulos anteriores y los que vienen! Un beso!


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

"Tía abuela!".- grito Eliza mientras corría a abrazar a la matriarca de la familia Andley

"Quería Eliza como has estado?".- respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su adorada nieta

"Bien Tía muchas gracias por venir".- Eliza había estado esperando con ansias para la visita de su tia y ahora la segunda parte del plan estaría en marcha

"Que es lo que sucede que me has mandado llamar?".- dijo la anciana mientras volvi a acomodarse su vestido de seda verde con encajes blancos

"Bueno Tía es que mi buen amigo Alexander Tudor me envió una carta contándome de sus intenciones para casarse con Candy y me conto también que ya estaba todo solucionado con usted tía".- comento con mucha seguridad de que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección

"Yo le comente a ese joven que yo aprobaba esa unión… pero".- dijo mientras recordaba la severa advertencia del tio abuelo Williams

"Pero?".- dijo asustada Eliza, su plan se estaba destruyendo a pedazos

"Pero el jefe de la familia Andley, el tío abuelo, no estaba de acuerdo con la unión muy a mi pesar"

"Que? Como es eso posible Tía! Pero usted ya le había dado el visto bueno a Alexander!".- lo peor acababa de suceder… el plan estaba arruinado por culpa del viejo Williams

"Como te dije… yo le deje bien en claro a el joven Tudor que todo dependía de su tutor"

"Pero tia… usted comprenderá que si no se casa con el nadie mas querrá! Será un deshonor para nuestra familia!".- dijo Eliza tratando de salvar la situación, debia pensar rápido

"Ya lo se Eliza! Eso mismo le dije a William pero no me hizo caso"

"No puede ser"

"Yo se cuanto te importa el renombre de nuestra familia pero descuida… tratare de buscarle un buen marido a esa huérfana para que nadie hable mal de nuestro apellido".- dijo mientras le hacia un gesto de cariño sobre el hombro de su adorada Eliza

"Si tia… bueno gracias por venir tia debo retirarme".- dijo Eliza mientras caminaba presurosa hacia la puerta de la estancia donde se encontraban… lo menos que ella queria era tomar otra dirección a la planeaba en un inicio pero todo hacia sido arruinado por la tia abuela…

"Eliza… de esto ni una palabra a Candy!".- dijo antes de que Eliza se retirara de la habitación

"Descuide tia no le dire nada a esa huérfana… con su permiso"

* * *

"Estúpido Tudor… debo haberse asegurado antes de mandarme esa carta".- dijo mientras rompia a pedazos la carta de "buenas nuevas" enviada por Alexander, en donde también le aseguraba que la tia abuela habia dado su completo consentimiento sobre la unión de el con la huérfana

"Y ahora que piensas hacer hermanita?".- pregunto Neal dándose prácticamente por vencido, aunque para buena suerte de el su hermana era muy rápida para crear nuevos planes

"Siempre tengo un plan B querido hermano".- dijo con un tono de superioridad increíble

"Le vas a decir a Candy sobre Tudor?"

"Todo a su momento Neal! Primero voy a separar a esos dos tortolos y luego me asegurare que esa nunca mas vuelva a Londres y vaya a refugiarse a su pocilga".- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento del escritorio de la sala de estudio y se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Eres brillante".- dijo Neal realmente maravillado con lo astuta que podía ser su hermana

"Vamos ven conmigo".- ordeno Eliza

"A donde?".- pregunto confundido

"Vamos a escribir una carta"

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, estaba completamente aburrido y meditabundo en su habitación pensando en su futuro, en lo ocurrido con su padre, su madre… Escocia, no podía ir a ver a Candy ya que estaba haciendo unas tareas con la hermana Margaret asi que su pesadumbre aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Después de un par de minutos decidió que debía salir a cabalgar para despejar su mente, así que se vistió con su clásico atuendo que lo hacia verse como un verdadero jinete, un pantalón gris que cubría estrechamente sus torneadas piernas con una camisa gris clara que hacia juego, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, un saco rojo y una chalina amarilla… a los ojos de cualquier mujer se veía simplemente exquisito, la mayoría del tiempo Terry sabia lo bien que se veía y lo atractivo que era para las mujeres, en muchas oportunidades no hubo mujer que no se resistiera a sus encantos a pesar de su corta edad, el sabia como seducir y atraer mujeres, pero desde que había conocido a Candy entendió que lo físico no era todo, y en este caso, no servia para nada para encontrar a la persona idea, si Candy no lo hubiera conocido mas a fondo era mas que seguro que el hubiera sido indiferente para ella y nunca hubieran tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra… pero asi es el destino, te pone en el camino a las personas que menos esperabas. Sin darse cuenta habia llegado ya al establo donde se encontraba su querida Theodora jugando con el pequeño Klin.- "Vamos a pasear Theodora".- dijo mientras acariciaba a su querida yegua y ella asentaba la cabeza como si entendiera lo que su amo le decía, Terry la monto y salieron juntos del establo, Theodora dio un par de pasos y su amo le indico que era el momento de cabalgar asi que la yegua acelero el paso por los jardines del colegio San Pablo, cuando de pronto una figura de una chica se asomo delante de ellos intempestivamente haciendo que tirara fuertemente de las riendas de Theodora para que se detenga.- "Quieta quieta!".- dijo mientras su yegua se detenía.- "Cuidado señorita es peligroso hacer eso".- sabia perfectamente quien era esa chica que había hecho detener su andar, pero prefería mostrar indiferencia

"Terry necesito hablar contigo".- dijo Eliza, parada frente a Theodora

"Otra vez será señorita, Theodora quiere correr".- dijo mientras su yegua reforzaba su afirmación moviendo sus patas inquieta y golpeándolas contra el suelo

"Crees conocerla bien?".- pregunto malévolamente

"A quien?".- dijo sin comprender de que o de quien estaba hablando… si algún comentario iba a hacer sabia que nada bueno podría ser

"A Candy".- dijo como si la respuesta fuera totalmente obvia

"Si".- respondió inmediatamente y sin lugar a ninguna duda

"Quieres saber eh?".- volvió a preguntar mientras una sonrisa casi diabólica se asomaba por su rostro

"Y tu quieres hablar no?".- respondió sarcásticamente, estaba ya empezando a cansarse del jueguito que Eliza queria comenzar a jugar con el… pero Terry no iba a caer ni pisaría el palito

"Sabes… servía de mucama en mi casa… sabe ganarse la simpatía de otros".- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Terry le había dicho hace un minuto

"Y con eso?".- respondió indiferente, no es que ese haya sido uno de sus temas favoritos de conversación pero Candy ya le había comentado todos los hechos ocurridos en su infancia, y que además Eliza con su hermano Neal habian sido muy crueles con ella y que los únicos con los que había podido contar cuando nadie mas le creía era con sus primos y con su querido amigo Albert… así que los comentarios de Eliza acerca del pasado de Candy salían sobrando, el prácticamente se los sabía de memoria

"Embrujo al abuelo William y consiguió que los Andley la adoptaran".- dijo Eliza un poco irritada por la forma en que Terry le estaba contestando… no podía ser que esa huérfana también se halla ganado el corazón de Terry

"Y luego?".- volvió a decir nuevamente totalmente indiferente

"Es verdad! Es una ladrona!".- con la indiferencia y el tono burlón de Terry, Eliza solo exploto… debia hacer algo rápido para que Terry caiga en su juego.- "Robo mis alhajas y un collar de mama! Nunca se sabe que estará haciendo! Si no consigue lo que quiere usa la violencia! Una vez lastimo a Neal!".- parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo, el rostro de Terry cambio de semblante cuando menciono lo del supuesto robo… lo único que debia hacer era dar el ultimo toque a su acusación.- "Si sigues siendo su amigo mancharas el nombre de los Grandchester!".- dijo mientras en su interior se sentia totalmente triunfante

"Gracias por el consejo".- le hirvió la sangre con todo lo que eliza estaba diciendo sobre Candy, sabia que ella era una persona intrigante pero no hasta el punto te inventar tantas cosas de una persona… tenia el alma podrida y solo destilaba veneno… acaso ella pensaba que le importaba el apellido que llevaba? Eso era lo menos que le importaba en el mundo… no pudo aguantar mas la ira contenida hacia esa muchacha que por fuera era una joven hermosa… pero por dentro estaba totalmente podrida

"De nada Terry".- sonrió ampliamente creidisima de que había conseguido algo con Terry

"Ah!".- dijo antes de partir nuevamente su andar con su yegua Theodora.- "Serias tan amable de hablarle sobre mi también? Terry fuma aunque es menor, bebe mucho, pelea a menudo, rompe las reglas un millón de veces y es un delincuente que sigue en el colegio gracias a las donaciones de su padre! Si sigue siendo su amiga manchara el apellido de los Andley".- dijo mientras le hervía la sangre haciendo que Theodora avance un par de pasos

"Espera Terry!".- trato de detenerlo, estaba sumamente sorprendida que no haya captado el mensaje que le había mandado y encima dijera todas esas cosas sobre el para minimizar sus comentarios

"Debieras verte la cara en un espejo Eliza! Es la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás".- le grito prácticamente estas palabras, le hubiera gustado darle un golpe o algo así para q le entrara en el cerebro que el no iba a creer nada de lo que ella le diga… era una de las personas más repulsivas que había conocido en el colegio y se lo iba a dejar saber, halo las riendas de Theodora y se fue del lugar lo más rápido posible, ya no podía siquiera seguir respirando el mismo aire que esa chica…

Mientras Terry se alejaba de ella, pudo sentir como la rabia y la ira se incrementaba en su ser.- "Se burlo de mi! Me insulto! JAMAS SE LO PERDONARE! No puedo perdonarlo!".- debía poner en práctica su plan inmediatamente, Terry la había herido y el también saldría herido en esto… se las iba a pagar con creces

* * *

"África es fantástica".- dijo Candy mientras terminaba de leer un libro acerca de los paisajes de África, imaginando que en alguno de esos hermosos lugares estaría su queridísimo amigo Albert

"Candy!".- cuchicheo Patty que estaba parada en la puerta de la biblioteca para llamar la atención de su amiga

"Eh? Que pasa Patty?".- volteo mirando extrañada a su amiga

"Ven".- dijo su amiga Patty haciendo que Candy se levantara de su asiento para seguirla

"Que se traen estas dos?".- Eliza no había perdido ni un detalle de aquel incidente y ambas lucían sumamente misteriosas así que decidió seguirlas a una distancia prudencial

"A donde vamos Patty?".- pregunto Candy mientras era prácticamente arrastrada a los jardines traseros del colegio san pablo

"No puedo ir sola Candy".- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos

"No entiendo".- dijo la joven pecosa

"No nos ve nadie?".- Patty se detuvo frente a un gran árbol mientras miraba de un lado para otro para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie que las estuviera espiando o mucho peor… que alguna de las hermanas estuviera cerca para castigarlas

"No".- aseguro Candy mientras miraba por todos lados

Patty se acerco a un agüero que se encontraba en medio del árbol, metió prácticamente todo su brazo para luego sacar un sobre blanco de dentro de él.- "Es una carta".- le dijo a su amiga muy contenta

"Una carta para quién?".- pregunto aun mas confundida que hace unos minutos

"Es nuestro buzón".- dijo Patty con suficiencia mientras le daba el sobre a su amiga

"Eso es un buzón?".- pregunto divertida

"Yo lo descubrí… ojala y pueda recibir esta carta".- comento Patty mientras metía otro sobre dentro del árbol

"Quien te envió esa carta? Fue Stear?".- pregunto muy emocionada haciendo que su amiga se sonroje.- "Enserio se escriben? Y este es el correo que usan? Que divertido!"

"No tanto… a veces corremos el peligro de ser descubiertos".- dijo Patty

"Oh no! Es la ronda! Vámonos!".- le dijo Candy a su amiga alarmada… no se habían dado cuenta pero las hermanas ya estaban pasando por los pasillos para hacer la ronda

"Si".- dijo Patty mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y salían corriendo lejos de ahí para ir a sus habitaciones sino iban a ser castigadas severamente

Muy cerca de allí se encontraba Eliza escondida detrás de un árbol, había escuchado toda la conversación de las dos amigas, este nuevo descubrimiento le era muy útil para ella.- "Así que usan eso como buzón…. Excelente".- salió corriendo del lugar sino también iba a ser descubierta por las hermanas e iba a ser castigada y eso no se lo podía permitir debía realizar su plan lo más pronto posible y sin ninguna clase de demoras

* * *

"Que romántico! Es lindo escribirse todos los días!".- dijo Annie muy emocionada por las correspondencias que se enviaba su amiga con el mayor de los Cornwell

"Que sorpresa! No sabía que ustedes dos eran tan amigos!".- dijo Candy pícaramente haciendo que su amiga Patty se sonroje furiosamente

"No no!".- dijo Patty tratando de calmar la situación.- "Lo único que hacemos es contarnos todo lo que hacemos".- se excuso pobremente, sin duda mediante las caras la amistad entre ella y Stear había crecido día a día, y muchos sentimientos empezaban a crecer entre ambos

"Me parece bien! La única vez que vemos a los muchachos es durante la misa".- comento Candy, a ella le hacía muy feliz ver que sus adorados primos empezaban a tener nuevas amigas y que en algún momento empiecen a tener otro tipo de sentimientos hacia ellas… le hacia muy feliz saber que ellos tenían otras personas en quien contar. Aunque muchas veces le preocupaba su querida Annie, sabía que Archie no le prestaba mucha atención muchas veces y su temor más grande era que el aun sintiera algo por ella, pero quizás con el tiempo sus sentimientos cambien y sea feliz con su amiga Annie

"Bueno tengo q irme".- dijo Patty tomando sus cartas y dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Falta mucho para la próxima ronda".- dijo Annie sorprendida de que su amiga se quisiera ir tan rápido…seria que se enojo por los comentarios que estaban haciendo?

"Es que tengo q contestarle".- se sonrojo nuevamente, estaba impaciente por contestarle a su querido Stear y poder leer nuevamente la carta que acababa de enviarle

"Pero si acabas de enviar una".- dijo Candy sorprendida

"No importa!".- se sonrojo aun mas como si eso fuera posible y salió corriendo prácticamente de la habitación de su amiga Candy

"Jajajaja".- rieron ambas amigas al ver lo ilusionada que se encontraba su querida amiga Patty con las cartas de Stear

"No puedo creer que Stear sea capaz de escribir tanto!".- comento Candy, Stear nunca había demostrado sus dotes para la escritura, ella solo habia visto el lado inventor de su primo… y pensó luego en lo muy difícil que debía ser para el escribir una carta para una chica

"Sera que Archie le ayuda?".- pensó Annie, quizás exista la posibilidad…Archie era mas coqueto y quizás se inspire mas que su hermano

"No lo creo".- dijo Candy luego de imaginarse por un segundo como seria Archie escribiendo cartas… no le veía mucho futuro a eso tampoco

"jaja yo tampoco".- rieron ambas amigas, ya que luego de meditarlo por un par de segundo estaba de acuerdo con su pecosa amiga… Archie tampoco tenia futuro como escritor de cartas

* * *

"Es mas fácil inventar que escribir una carta".- dijo Stear mientras rompía la octava carta que intentaba escribir, la hizo pelota y la arrojo hacia atrás en donde estaba su hermano Archie leyendo un libro de cuentos de terror

"Hey ten más cuidado Stear".- se quejo

"Discúlpame Archie".- le sonrió su hermano

"Sera mejor que la inspiración llegue pronto porque no se si podre tolerar mas basura en nuestra habitación".- dijo Archie mientras miraba con gracia el chiquero que era su habitación… había papeles por doquier y ninguna carta escrita hasta el momento

"Eso espero hermano… yo también espero que llegue pronto".- dijo Stear mientras volvía a tomar una hoja de papel y comenzaba a escribir nuevamente una carta para su querida Patricia

* * *

"Este sobre es distinto".- dijo Patty mientras recogía como usualmente lo hacía, las cartas que Stear le mandaba, pero había una en especial que era totalmente diferente a las que había recibido antes, el borde posterior tenía un marco negro y esta completamente sellada… cosa rara que Stear hiciera, se alejo de la multitud para poder ver de qué se trataba con mas tranquilidad y se dio con la sorpresa de que esa carta no era para ella. Así que se dirigió hacia los jardines del colegio donde sabía que encontraría a la dueña del sobre, prácticamente estaba corriendo cuando a lo lejos pudo divisar a la rubia cabellera que estaba buscando.- "Candy!"

"Eh? Patty!".- saludo la pecosa a su amiga que llegaba corriendo hacia donde ella estaba

"Candy encontré esta carta en el buzón secreto".- dijo atropellándose con las palabras por la agitación

"Pero Patty no tienes porque mostrarme tu carta".- dijo Candy pícaramente a su amiga

"Esta es una carta para ti Candy".- le dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre

"Para mí?".- ni corta ni perezosa abrió el sobre sin tener mucho cuidado para luego leerlo en voz alta.- "Debo hablarte urgentemente, te espero esta noche a las 8 en el establo. Terry. Psd: rompe esta carta luego de leerla".- se tomo un par de segundo más para volver a leer la carta, algo no andaba bien y porque Terry le mandaría este tipo de cartas si podían encontrarse en la colina como lo hacían siempre?.- "Gracias Patty"

"Candy…"

"Supongo que Terry uso el buzón porque Stear debe habérselo contado… pero… de que querrá hablarme tan misteriosamente?"

"No lo se Candy pero todo esto me huele mal".- dijo Patty, toda esta situación era muy extraña y algo no andaba bien

"Tranquila Patty no pasa nada".- dijo tratando de minimizar su preocupación

"Candy será mejor que no vayas"

"Descuida Patty iré de todos modos a averiguar que está pasando".- le tomo de la mano a su amiga para darle seguridad de que todo estaría bien

"Está bien Candy pero ten cuidado de que nadie te vaya a seguir".- le dijo como consejo

"Está bien".- le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga para que esta se tranquilice

* * *

"Candy?"

"Eh? Oh eres tu Ryan!".- Candy se levanto del pasto donde se encontraba sentada para saludar a su querido amigo Ryan, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía y le alegraba mucho saber de el

"Como estas? Que haces aquí tan sola? Ya esta anocheciendo".- le pregunto aunque ya sabía cual era la respuesta

"Es que… bueno yo…".- dijo un tanto avergonzada, no había medido el tiempo que había estado ahí esperando que hasta ya estaba anocheciendo

"Estas esperando a Terry?".- su pregunta era demasiado obvia

"Si".- dijo sonrojándose un poco

"Bueno me parece haberlo visto salir del colegio hace ya un par de horas".- comento recordando haberlo visto irse en la tarde

"Seguro?".- pregunto confundida

"Si, salía con la hermana Margaret"

"Ya veo… pero que haces tu por aquí y …. Y con esa maleta!".- dijo sorprendida al ver la gran maleta que cargaba su buen animigo.- "Te estas yendo? Te vas a escapar?".- pregunto con preocupación

"jaja calma Candy… si… me estoy yendo del colegio".- respondió muy feliz de la preocupación que tenia su amiga por el

"Y eso porque? Que ha sucedido?"

"Me hubiera gustado contarte esto en otras circunstancias".- dijo tomándole la mano en señal de cariño

"Es por lo del matrimonio arreglado?".- pregunto preocupada por su amigo… quizás este tomando esta decisión porque sus padres por fin encontraron una esposa para el

"Si… bueno gracias a eso me di cuenta de que era lo que quería hacer".- le sonrió cálidamente

"No comprendo"

"Bueno… durante las vacaciones estuve meditando mucho sabes? Sobre lo que quería hacer con mi vida… si es que casarme con una chica cualquiera era mi destino… si es que eso era lo que quería para mi… Pero … bueno no era asi… la verdad que no quiero una vida vacía y de tristezas… quiero ser feliz, quiero hacer lo que me dicta mi corazón, estar aquí… en este colegio… no… yo no pertenezco aquí Candy… a pesar de que he conocido a personas maravillosas como tu, los chicos, las chicas… a pesar de todo no soy completamente feliz… y cuando sea mayor, no quiero arrepentirme de las decisiones que tome, quiero ser feliz".- le dijo sinceramente, abriéndose por primera vez en tanto tiempo, eso era una de las cosas maravillosas que tenia Candy, hacia que la gente se sincerara y se sacara un peso inmenso de encima, no habia podido ser tan abierto con nadie y ahora lo hacia con ella… era verdaderamente liberador

"Sabes… yo también muchas veces lo he sentido… que a veces no pertenezco aquí… que mi destino está en otro lado, haciendo otra cosa… yo la verdad no me veo estar rodeada de niños ricos y maleducados toda mi vida… tu, las chicas, mis primos y Terry son muy diferentes, pero a veces cuando veo a Eliza y Neal me pregunto si la gente con la que me rodeare serán como ellos , pero nunca he pensado seriamente en lo que hare… pero me da mucho gusto en que tu si y que estés decidido a seguir tu camino… te felicito".- le dio un fuerte abrazo para darle confianza y seguridad, estaba muy orgullosa de su amigo y lo único que queria para el era su completa felicidad

"Gracias, y es que todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que no quiero tener esta vida de banalidades y cosas superficiales".- le dijo

"Y que es lo que quieres ser?"

"Yo… yo voy a ser sacerdote".- dijo mientras se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo al decirlo

"Es enserio? QUE BUENO! Pero… como asi decidiste eso?".- dijo muy sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir Ryan

"El señor se manifiesta de formas que uno nunca podrá imaginar… sentí el llamado de el desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y la verdad me alegra el giro que ha dado mi vida gracias a el"

"Es maravilloso"

"Gracias Candy, sabia que te alegrías por mi"

"Y como lo harás? Que harás saliendo del colegio?"

"Estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones… y bueno saldré de aquí y trabajare un poco para completar para mi pasaje para América y bueno… ire a cualquier seminario que pueda acogerme… aquí en Londres será mas difícil por la influencia que tiene mi familia y aunque pensándolo bien en América será igual… pero quizás en algún pueblo alejado logre cumplir mi propósito"

"Pero Ryan… conseguir trabajo es… difícil no es asi?

"No para quien realmente quiere trabajar… nada es imposible Candy y sé que lo voy a lograr… si lo hiciera con el dinero de mis padres la verdad q no sentiría que ha sido todo por mi esfuerzo… prefiero hacerlo yo solo, con mis limitaciones y poniéndole todo mi esfuerzo… cuando ya sea sacerdote me presentare en mi casa"

"Tus padres no te han apoyado?"

"No… ellos bueno… ellos quieren que el apellido perdure… pero eso no esta en mis planes".- dijo guiñándole el ojo

"Te felicito Ryan… ahora te admiro mas de lo que te admiraba antes".- le respondió con esas sonrisas que solo ella sabia dar

"Muchas gracias Candy… y se que siempre seremos amigos".- le dio un calido abrazo de despedida… el momento de partir se acercaba

"Si".- le respondió al abrazo, a pesar de todo ella le tenia mucho cariño a Ryan y le hacia muy feliz saber el giro que habia dado su vida, y mas aun que era feliz

"Bueno… será mejor que me vaya… no quiero q oscurezca mas aun"

"Cuídate mucho si?".-dijo Candy

"Lo hare… y será mejor que tu vayas a tu habitación… no vaya a ser que alguna de las hermanas te pesque por aca tan tarde y ahí si se te arme".- le dijo graciosamente Ryan a su amiga con mucha nostalgia ya que… esta era la ultima vez que veria a su amiga

"Descuida… espero volverte a ver".- su mirada empezaba a empañarse, Candy también lo sabia… quizás sea la ultima vez que lo vea… ojala y el destino los vuelva a unir

"Veras que si".- le aseguro, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se alejo para seguir su camino… un camino que gracias a los hechos ocurridos en su vida habian logrado que se diera cuenta que era lo que verdaderamente quería hacer… algo que lo hiciera feliz y pleno… hacer su vida de acuerdo a como el la quisiera vivir…

* * *

Eran ya casi las 8 de la noche, así que con suma cautela salió por el balcón de su habitación con dirección al establo, como era su costumbre, ato una soga desde su balcón y la dejo caer hacia el jardín, se deslizo ágilmente por el hasta que llego al suelo sin hacer el menor ruido. Miro hacia todos lados para asegurar de que no hubiera nadie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su destino, sabía que algo andaba mal, su corazón se lo decía, pero era Terry la que la estaba citando, si estaba en problemas ella iría en su ayuda… y que cosa no haría por él? Pero había algo raro en todo esto… Terry nunca apareció por la colina esa tarde, por más que ella lo espero lo mas que pudo el simplemente nunca apareció, y ahora la citaba en el establo?... todo era muy raro… sabia que gracias a ella Stear y el se habían hecho un poco mas amigos, pero sería Stear capaz de contarle que se escribía cartas románticas con Patty? Y contarle cual era su buzón secreto? No podía creer que se hayan hecho amigos tan rápido… pero algo debió suceder para que todo eso pasara… para que el usara el árbol y le enviara esa carta.- "Porque será tan urgente? Quizás quiera hablarme sobre su madre".- pensó mientras detuvo su corrida para caminar… ya estaba muy cerca del establo, se aseguro nuevamente que no hubiera nadie cerca y toco la puerta.- "Terry".- dijo Candy suavemente esperando que el ya estuviera dentro

"Entra Candy"

Candy abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del establo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos Theodora se asusto al verla entrar haciendo que la pecosa se asustara aun mas.- "Terry donde estas? No puedo ver nada".- cuando termino de decir esto una luz se ilumino en el fondo del establo…era Terry quien se encontraba junto a Theodora prendiendo el lamparín.- "Me asuste! De que quieres hablarme a esta hora y en este lugar?".- pregunto mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia donde se encontraba el

"Yo creí que eras tú la que querías hablar".- respondió muy extrañado

"Como dices?".- la respuesta de Terry lo único que consiguió fue aterrarla más de lo que ya estaba, su corazón latía fuertemente y su mente le decía que algo malo se aproximaba

"Deslizaron una nota por la puerta de mi cuarto".- dijo sin comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, algo andaba mal

"Yo recibí una carta en donde decía que querías hablarme urgentemente".- le dijo nerviosa

"Tienes esa carta contigo?".- pregunto para comparar las letras de las cartas… pero no habia lugar a dudas que esta era una trampa…

"La rompí… es que ahí me decías que debía romperla y bueno…".- se excuso casi al borde de las lagrimas

"Fue la misma persona".- trato de calmarse, Candy se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa… debia pensar que podia hacer… esta era una trampa sin lugar a dudas pero para conseguir que?, y fue cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos acercándose.- "Alguien se acerca".- tomo por el brazo a Candy y la jalo hacia su lado como un instintivamente para protegerla, apago el lamparín esperando sin duda lo peor, si alguien habia querido engañarlos pues lo habia logrado… estaban acorralados y sin entender bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Un par de segundos después, una luz se asomo por la puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente, donde se pudo vislumbrar la silueta de la hermana grey junto a otras hermanas mas. Lo peor acababa de suceder.

"Que hacen aquí! Esto es un acto vergonzoso que daña la reputación del colegio!".- dijo sumamente ofuscada por la situación que estaba presenciando

"Usted no entiende hermana!".- trato de decirle pero apenas y dijo eso la sombra de dos chicas entro en el establo… nada mas y nada menos que Eliza y su entrañable amiga Luisa.- "Eliza! Tu!".- le grito, ahora entendía todo… ella era la que habia escrito las escritas y les había tendido la trampa

"Entonces era cierto que ustedes dos se encuentran todas las noches en el estado".- dijo ignorando completamente a Candy con un cinismo único… todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan

"No es cierto".- quiso acercarse para darle una bofetada a Eliza pero fue sujetada por una de las hermanas.- "Es mentira! Es una sucia trampa!"

"Debi tener mucho mas cuidado contigo Eliza".- habia sido toda su culpa… se sentia culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo… sobre todo por Candy, ella no se merecía nada de esto… pero por culpa de esa sucia víbora ellos estaban pasando por una gran injusticia… y no sabia como iba a poder solucionar esto, una vez prometió que cuidaría a Candy… y habia fallado a esa promesa… nunca mas se lo perdonaría

"Yo solo estoy aquí para comprobar si ese rumor es cierto".- dijo son soberbia mientras la miraba asqueada a la huérfana

"Mentirosa!".- le corrian lagrimas por sus ojos, miraba a las hermanas enojadas, miraba Eliza con su rostro tan cínico y miraba a Terry que tenia un rostro de pánico… que podia hacer? Ya no quedaba nada… todo estaba perdido

"Candice White Andley quedas expulsada del colegio".- ordeno sin contemplaciones ni reconsideración alguna… era su última palabra

"Expulsada?".- parecía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, sentia que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento… o seria que esta solo era una terrible pesadilla y que cuando despertara iba a estar todo bien como siempre?

"Candy…".- dijo Terry apenas y pronunciando palabra… que estaba sucediendo? Esto no podia ser real… no podia ser cierto

"Quedaras confinada en el cuarto de castigo hasta que venga alguien a buscarte".- sentencio la madre superiora.- "Llévensela"

"Un momento hermana! escúcheme por favor!.- grito desesperada mientras dos hermanas la tomaban prisionera por ambos brazos

"Llévensela!".- ordeno la hermana grey… sin importarle los gritos de suplica y el llanto de la joven… lo que habia hecho ella y Terruce era imperdonable… pero para su mala suerte de la señorita Andley, el joven Grandchester no podia ser expulsado porque no tenia la misma situación que ella. El Duque era una de las personas mas importantes en Londres, tenia como parientes a reyes y reinas, y si expulsaba a su hijo, las consecuencias serian muy graves para el colegio y eso no podia permitirlo

"No por favor! TERRY!".- grito mientras era sacada prácticamente a rastras del establo, porque era que Terry no hacia nada para ayudarla, porque la vida seguía siendo tan injusta con ella… seria que nunca encontraría el lugar a donde pertenecía?

Al verla salir del establo de ese modo, como si fuera una criminal, hizo que se diera cuenta porfin de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, se llevaban a Candy para siempre, si era expulsada iba a ser una deshonra para su familia… si el hubiera sido mas inteligente no hubiera ido a esa cita, el sabia que algo andaba mal, pero porque no hizo caso a su intuición, trato de acercarse a su pecosa para liberarla de esas dos hermanas, pero otras dos se pararon frente a el para detener su andar.- "CANDY! CANDY!".- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de las dos hermanas, porque nadie se daba cuenta que había sido una burda trampa?

"Terry! Terry!".- volteo para verlo y lo que vio le estrujo aun mas su corazón, Terry estaba tratando de llegar a ella y no podia porque estaba siendo sujetado por las hermanas igual que ella, seria que el destino de ambos era este? Probar la felicidad por un corto tiempo para luego ser trágicamente separados? Seria algo que sucedería siempre?

"CAAANDY!".- fue lo único que pudo gritar antes que Candy despareciera de su vista, las hermanas habian conseguido alejarla bastante del establo y ya no la podía ver, la rabia y la ira lo invadió que con una fuerza descomunal logro soltarse del agarre de las hermanas haciendo que estas casi caigan al suelo, no iba a huir, iba a esperar su sentencia para luego ir por Candy y asegurarse que estuviera bien, lo mas probable era que su destino fuera el mismo que el de ella… aunque algo le decía que esto no iba a ser asi

"Joven Grandchester quedara confinado en su cuarto durante una semana"

"Porque no me expulsa a mi también eh? Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo!".- le grito a la hermana Gray, pero luego de un segundo todo estuvo claro, su padre era la causa por la cual el nunca iba a ser expulsado del colegio, su padre y las grandes donaciones… el apellido, ese apellido que siempre odio, ahora se interponía entre el y Candy

"Tu situación es muy diferente!"

"Claro… yo se que Candy te persiguió durante las vacaciones en Escocia".- dijo Eliza intrigando nuevamente para que la hermana escuchara

"Eres una sucia tramposa… eres eres una basura Eliza".- le grito con odio en su mirada, si no hubiera sido sujetado por las hermanas, lo mas seguro era que la iba a matar, ella retrocedió lo mas que pudo al ver esa terrible mirada de Terry… incluso las mismas hermanas se sorprendieron y le temieron por un momento

"Terruce no te permito ese vocabulario delante mío!".-le ordeno, a pesar que había recibido una buena educación el siempre sabia como sacar de quicio a la hermana.- "Llévenselo y ustedes señoritas regresen a sus cuartos"

* * *

Había estado llorando todo el camino desde que salió del establo y dejo de ver a Terry, no entendía porque las hermanas le creían a Eliza y no a ellos? Si no hubiera sido tan tonta y no hubiera roto la carta ahorita estaría en su habitación con sus amigas y al dia sgte podría ver a Terry en su colina, porque habia sido tan inocente y le creyó a esa carta? Si tan solo Terry hubiera aparecido ese dia en la colina nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, pero no, habían caído tan fácilmente en esta trampa que era imposible de creer, ahora no podría ver a sus amigas ni a sus primos para despedirse, que iba a hacer? Era mas que seguro que le quitarían el apellido y que el tio abuelo estaría muy avergonzado de ella por esto, tenia que hacer algo para demostrar su inocencia… pero que podía hacer?, las hermanas y ella detuvieron su andar en una torre de aspecto horrible, con una puerta de metal que parecía muy pesada, las hermanas abrieron la puerta con mucha dificultad, al abrirla prácticamente la empujaron dentro y cerraron la puerta antes que ella se diera la vuelta, dentro del lugar estaba muy oscuro, frio y húmedo, como era posible que la dejaran ahí adentro? Porque debían ser tan inhumanas, escucho un ruido que hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo, giro sobre sus pies y empezó a golpearla puerta de metal mientras gritaba.- "Déjenme salir! Fue una trampa de Eliza! Por favor hermana Gray! Escúcheme!" .- su llanto era lo único que hacia que se callara, que iba a hacer, tenía miedo y estaba sola, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y que la hermana le creyera.- "Terry! Donde estas?" .- grito con la esperanza de que estuviera cerca de ahí para poder rescatarla, lo mas probable es que el tenga un destino igual al de ella.- "Por favooor! Yo no hice nada! Créanme por favor! Déjenme salir!".- había golpeado tan fuerte la puerta que ya tenía un par de heridas en sus manos, desistió de hacer eso y se tiro al suelo para llorar, no había nada más que hacer… Eliza había ganado

* * *

…

**NOTA:**

Hola! Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Si lo se es super cortito pero queria hacerlo casi casi igual al de la serie, me pareció tan bonito el original que no podia dejarlo de lado! Espero que les haya gustado :D una cosa, muchos y muchas me han escrito Reviews pero lamentablemente no lo hicieron desde su cuenta y por ese motivo no he podido responderles, porque nisiquiera salía el link ni nada… lo único que salía era "GUEST" y nada mas y bueno el mensaje que me mandaron… asi que les gradezco mucho los reviews y los mensajes de apoyo por el capitulo anterior! Espero que les siga gustando mi historia y que la vida les sonria a todos ustedes :D un beso enorme y que diosito me los y las bendiga a todos :D


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

"No por favor! TERRY! TERRY!"

"CANDY! CANDY!".- grito lo más fuerte que pudo pero ningún sonido salía de su boca mientras veía como se llevaban a rastras a su querida Candy … porque nadie se daba cuenta de que esto era una burda trampa?

"Terry! Terry! AYUDAME TERRY!"

"CAAANDY!".- intento gritar nuevamente pero nada salió de su boca, no podía moverse, dos grandes y fuertes brazos lo sujetaban para que quedara paralizado, lo único que hacía era ver como Candy lloraba y con todas sus fuerzas trataba de soltarse para huir de ahí… si tan solo hubiera podido ayudarla… trato nuevamente de soltarse pero fue inútil… parecía que ningún sonido podría salir de su boca… nada haría que pudiera librarse de eso

"Terry porque me dejaste?!".- fue lo último que escucho antes de que Candy desapareciera de su vida

"No no! Yo nunca te dejare… NUNCA".- trato de correr hacia ella pero la presencia de alguien lo detuvo

"La dejaste por mi… mi amor".- escucho una voz que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

"Eliza?".- volteo lentamente horrorizado

"Ven… ya es tarde para nuestra boda querido"

La vio con un vestido de novia y parada en la capilla del colegio, donde se encontraba Candy y como era que había llegado allí? Se vio sumamente asustado de pies a cabeza y vio que estaba con un terno y propiamente vestido para casarse, esto lo asusto muchas.- "Nooooooooo! Donde está Candy?"

"Candy esta muerta".- dijo Eliza con una voz siniestra

El mundo se le abrió a sus pies, y empezó a caer mientras gritaba desesperadamente para tratar de salvarse de una caída que por seguro lo mataría, de pronto un grito salió de su boca haciendo que por fin despertara.- "NOOOOOOOO!".- se levanto asustado de su cama, se tomo el rostro con ambas manos y había rastros de lagrimas mezcladas con sudor, miro a su alrededor y para su tranquilidad se encontraba en su habitación aun en el colegio San Pablo… tan solo había sido una pesadilla, estaba en Londres y cerca a Candy. Luego de eso la preocupación y el miedo se apoderaron de el nuevamente… que iba a hacer ahora? … prácticamente todo estaba perdido… los intentos que hizo para convencer a la hermana grey no fueron para nada favorables, se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia la luna… mientras el estaba ahí… en la comodidad de su habitación, Candy seguramente estaba asustada, con mucho miedo y quizás hasta con frio, sin saber que iba a ser de ella, cerró los ojos y muchos recuerdos se abalanzaron a su mente… saber que su estadia en el colegio se debia a las "donaciones de su padre" era algo que todavía podia tolerar, pero que eso perjudicara a Candy? Y peor aun que la hermana Grey no le creyera que todo habia sido una trampa aun cuando le mostro la carta que le llego a su habitación.- "Si tan solo Candy hubiera guardado la suya".- pensó con mucha ira, pero eso también habia sido su culpa… ella fue al establo porque no se habian visto durante todo el dia en la colina.- "Maldita sea".- dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared al recordar lo sucedido

**INICIO DEL FLASH BACK**

_"Terruce … un coche a llegado por usted".- dijo la hermana Mary al entrar a la habitación del joven Grandchester_

_"Por mi? Para qué?".- pregunto extrañado_

_"Tu padre quiere verte con urgencia"_

_"Esta bien hermana"_

_"Quizás tu padre haga que te quedes un par de días… será mejor que lleves algo de ropa Terruce".- sugirió la hermana_

_"Descuide hermana… yo no aguantaría más de un par de horas por allí".- dijo con la frescura que lo caracterizaba_

_"Terruce!".- la hermana abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el comentario de Terruce.- "Sera mejor que te apresures".- sentencio la hermana_

_Cogió una pequeña maleta y metió un pantalón y dos camisas, el sabia que tenia mas ropa en su casa asi que no metió mas ropa, la cerro rápidamente y volteo a mirar a la hermana preparado para irse.-"Listo… Vamos hermana"_

_El cochero lo saludo amablemente con una cálida sonrisa, había estado trabajando para la familia Grandchester por mas de 20 años y siempre habia sentido un especial cariño por el joven rebelde de la familia, aquel joven que le recordaba tanto a su amable madre, cerró la puerta del carruaje y rápidamente enrumbo hacia la residencia del Duque._

_Terry estaba impaciente y no sabía en realidad porque se sentía así, tan solo era una visita a la casa de su padre… "Para que me querrá ver?".- todo era muy raro, aunque muchas cosas que hacia su padre no eran tan comunes y normales, era raro q el lo mandara a llamar. Había estado tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que le pareció menos de un minuto desde que había salido del colegio hasta la llegada al colegio, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de carruaje deteniéndose, el cochero le abrió la puerta y bajo rápidamente de este. En la puerta de la residencia fue recibido por uno de los sirvientes de su padre.- "Joven bienvenido… su padre esta en la biblioteca".- dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba la maleta del joven Grandchester_

_"Gracias… puede llevar esta maleta a mi habitación y guardar esta ropa… en el colegio no la necesito".- habia guardado la ropa que había llevado en Escocia, la verdad es que en el armario del colegio solamente ocupaba espacio y sentia que ya no la necesitaba, así que decidió dejarla en el "deposito" de su habitación en la casa del duque_

_"Si joven descuide... pase por aquí".- lo guio hasta la habitación que su padre utilizaba como despacho, para Terry ya era un lugar conocido, millones de veces su padre lo había citado ahí para reprenderlo o darle algún tipo de sermón para que mejorara su forma de ser… era un lugar que le resultaba sumamente familiar; su padre estaba terminando de acomodar unos papeles y alzo la mirada para ver a su hijo parado en la puerta._

_"Y a que debo el honor de que me mandes llamar".- dijo Terry con tono irónico_

_"Deja el sarcasmo Terruce debo a entregarte algo".- dijo escuetamente su padre, era muy común en Terry que le hablara en ese tono asi que estaba ya acostumbrado a eso.- "Son boletos para la inauguración de un barco".- se levanto de su escritorio y se acerco hacia donde estaba su hijo para entregarle un sobre con aplicaciones muy finas_

_"Acaso tengo el honor de haber sido invitado?".- pregunto sin entender, porque le enviarían invitaciones a el?_

_"Como hijo del Duque de Grandchester debes asistir".- dijo el duque solemnemente_

_"Ya te dije que no me interesa ese apellido y mucho menos invitaciones de gente rica e hipócrita".- grito arrugando un poco el sobre que tenia en sus manos_

_"Lo llevas en tu sangre… no puedes renegar de eso! Y algún dia seras el Duque y deberás mezclarte con toda esa gente".- sentencio el duque que estaba empezando a enojarse_

_"Y porque?! Porque tu lo quieres?".- contesto en el mismo tono_

_"PORQUE ES TU DEBER".- grito su padre dando un fuerte manotazo a su escritorio, nunca habia sido fácil hablar con su hijo y lo frustraba mas al saber que el nunca iba a aceptar continuar con el ducado…_

_"No gracias Duque".- sabia que con gritos no iba a lograr nada, modero el tono de su voz … .-"Esa labor se la puede quedar para usted… o para alguno de sus otros hijos".- dijo firme pero mas calmado_

_"Terruce… todo lo que tienes me lo debes a mi y a ese apellido que tanto aborreces! Tus comodidades… los privilegios que tienes en este colegio!".- imito a su hijo y se calmo, sabia que gritando no se iba a conseguir nada pero de alguna forma iba a hacer entrar en razón a su rebelde hijo_

_"Pero ya sabes lo que te olvidaste PADRE".- dijo sintiendo una punzada en su corazón, como le hubiera gustado no tener nada de ese dinero a cambio de un poco de cariño de su padre… o poder tener a su madre a su lado, todo hubiera sido tan diferente… el hubiera sido feliz_

_"Deja de decir estupideces Terry".- dijo tratando de ignorar lo que su hijo decía para q sus sentimientos no salieran a flote_

_"No se ni porque vine".- dijo sumamente indignado por lo insensible que era su padre, camino con el corazón roto hacia la puerta para salir de esa oficina, no podia estar ni un minuto mas en la presencia de su padre…_

_"Debes cumplir con tus obligaciones Terry… aunque no te guste!".- dijo antes que su hijo saliera por la puerta de su oficina_

_"Algún día padre".- abrió la puerta y se quedo para ahí por un par de segundo.- "Algun dia entenderás que esto no es lo que quiero".- dijo dando fuerte estruendo con la puerta camino rápidamente por el largo pasillo para llegar a la puerta e irse lo mas rápido posible_

_"Lamas mete esto en la maleta de mi hijo y llevalo directamente al colegio".- dijo el duque mientras le entregaba un sobre al cochero q llevaba la maleta de su hijo_

_"Si señor".- camino rápidamente hasta el carruaje, le entrego la maleta a Terry y se enrumbo hacia el San Pablo, un meditabundo pasajero estaba dentro y parecía que las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero estaba conteniéndose lo mas que podia… nuevamente habia pensado que las cosas mejorarían pero nada de eso ocurrió_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

"No se como en algún momento pude pensar que el me ayudaría… si nisiquiera puede entenderme".- pensó muy acongojado y apenado… si su padre no lo ayudaba que podia hacer para salvar a Candy?.- "Debo intentarlo… por ella debo intentarlo".- camino nuevamente hacia su habitación y vio nuevamente la maleta que habia llevado a la casa del duque en su habitación, se extraño mucho porque por lo enojado que estaba no se habia detenido a pensar que el la había dejado en la casa de duque…. Quizás uno de los empleados de su padre se confundió y la volvió a meter de nuevo al carruaje, la tomo por el asa , la subió a su cama y la abrió, y para su sorpresa estaba llena de ropa invernal, con un sobre encima de toda la pila de ropa, estaba realmente extrañado, seria que su padre había ordenado esto?, abrió cuidadosamente los sobres y encontró lo que había sospechado… dinero… clásico de su padre intentar arreglar las cosas con dinero, dentro del mismo sobre encontró el boleto para el barco al que su padre lo habia invitado aquella tarde… .- "Lastima hubiera sido una ocasión perfecta para ir con Candy".- dijo soltando un gran suspiro por su pecosa… iba a ser una larga noche, y no iba a descansar hasta encontrar una solución tanto como para él como para Candy…

* * *

….

"Y ahora que vamos a hacer?".- pregunto la amiga de la infancia de la pecosa, sumamente preocupada por lo ocurrido… Eliza habia tenido la genial idea de entrar gritando lo ocurrido por el pasillo de los dormitorios, todas las chicas sorprendidas salieron de sus habitaciones para obtener mas detalles y fue ahí que las dos amigas de la pecosa supieron como era lo q habia ocurrido, por supuesto q suponían que algo habia tenido Eliza que ver, pero lo q mas les preocupaba era que su amiga estaba en graves problemas y que iba a ser expulsada por eso

"No se como podríamos ayudarla".- pregunto Patty mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitacion de su amiga Annie tratando de pensar en algo para poder ayudar a Candy.- "Es tan injusto que Candy sea expulsada"

"Lo se Patty pero no se que podríamos hacer".- dijo Annie casi al borde las lagrimas, su querida amiga, que tantas veces la habia ayudado a salir de diversos problemas ahora la necesitaba… pero no sabia como podría ayudarla a salir de esta situación

"Creo que debemos decirle a los chicos que esta pasando".- sugirió Patty, quizás los primos de Candy se les ocurra alguna idea para ayudarla

"Si quizás a ellos se les ocurra algo".- dijo Annie con un poco de mayor esperanza al oír la sugerencia de Patty, pero solo habia un pequeño problema, ahora con lo sucedido con Candy las rondas se habían intensificado y seria mas difícil salir de sus habitaciones sin ser vistas.- "Pero como haremos para ir a su habitación?"

Patty camino por un par de minutos por la habitacion hasta que se detuvo frente al balcón de la habitacion, abrió la puerta y una idea se asomo a su mente.-"Trepando".- dijo mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro

"Trepando?".- fue lo único que pudo decir Annie después de quedar horrizada por la idea que acababa de decir su amiga, pero tenia que tragarse su miedo ya que esa era la única manera que podrían salir para poder intentar ayudar a su querida amiga Candy.

* * *

…..

"Que Candy esta en un lio?".- grito Archie sorprendido por lo que le estaban diciendo Annie y Patty

"Si… la van a expulsar del colegio".- explico Patty

"Porque?!".- pregunto Stear también sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando

"No lo sabemos con exactitud! Pero parece que Terry la cito en el establo… pero".- Conto Annie

"Pero?".- pregunto Archie que al escuchar el nombre de Terry se exalto aun mas de lo que estaba

"Pero él no será expulsado… solo Candy".- conto Annie triste al recordar lo que Eliza había dicho

"Desgraciado".- dijo Archie mascullando las palabras, las manos le temblaban de la ira q sentía por la injusticia que estaba presenciando, no podía aguantar mas asi que salió presuroso de su habitación para buscar al culpable de toda esta situación

"Archie! A dónde vas?!".- pregunto su hermano sorprendido al verlo salir tan intempestivamente de la habitación

"A buscar a ese ingles".- dijo Archie cuando ya estaba prácticamente fuera de la habitación

"Stear! Detenlo porfavor!".- grito Annie horrorizada, sabia que Archie iba a matar a Terry a golpes y no podía permitir eso

"Quédeseme aquí!".- grito Stear mientras salía corriendo detrás de su hermano, no podía dejar que las chicas salgan d e la habitación, si las hermanas llegaban y las veían se iba a formar un mayor problema y quizás a ellas también las expulsen.- "Hermano detente!"

"Terry! Eres un sin vergüenza!".- grito Archie y sin darle tiempo a Terry para reaccionar le propino un certero puñetazo en la cara

"Archie!".- Stear lo agarra para detener a su hermano y que no cometa una locura, una vez que su hermano se calmo un poco lo soltó.- "Terry pensé que eras un buen chico! Que le hiciste?"

"Cretino! Porque la citaste en el establo!".- pregunto Archie avanzando peligrosamente hacia Terry

"Basta Archie basta! Con pelear no se arregla nada!".- Stear al ver la reacción de su hermano lo detuvo

"Stear! Suéltame! Van a expulsarla por culpa de este!"

"Archie cállate por favor! O se enteraran los demás y será peor!".- dijo Patty acercándose a Archie para q se silenciara, habían estado en la habitación de al lado pero al escuchar que Archie levantaba la voz fueron rápidamente a ver lo que sucedía, estaban a un paso de iniciarse una pelea entre Archie y Terry no lo podían permitir

"Si Sir Williams se entera cancelara su adopción y la echara de la familia Andley!".- dijo Archie mas tranquilo y con lagrimas en los ojos, Candy solo los tenía a ellos dos, si Anthony estuviera vivo también la defendería, pero solo quedan ellos dos… Candy tenía a casi toda la familia en su contra, y con esto sucediendo era mas que seguro que la echarían a la calle y que iban a hacer sin ella? … la pecosa había sido de muchas maneras la alegría de ellos, antes sus vida eran muy tristes y apagadas, solo se tenían los tres, pero con su llegada los días eran más alegres y se habían unido mucho mas, era como si ella fuera la pieza que les faltaba, y ella también ayudo a disipar la tristeza por la pérdida de Anthony, si ella no hubiera estado Londres hubiera sido insoportable e insufrible.- "Y a donde irá Candy? Puedes decirme a donde ira?".- un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro

"Cancelara su adopción?".- dijo apenas entre susurros, no había pensado en eso, sabia por Candy que no era querida por los Leagan ni por la tía abuela, y ahora saber que por esto iba a ser rechazada por su padre adoptivo era como si recibiera una puñalada en su corazón… que podía hacer qué?

"Di algo Terry!".- dijo Archie exasperado al ver que Terry no se movía ni decía absolutamente nada, solo miraba fijamente hacia el vacio, se acerco a el y lo tomo por las solapas de la camisa alzándolo un poco

"No fui yo!".- se sacudió bruscamente del agarre de Archie haciendo que este retrocediera tambaleándose un poco, como era posible que el imbécil de su primo pensara que el tenia algo que ver con lo ocurrido?, acaso no se daba cuenta que la amaba? Que la amaba mas que a nadie en este mundo?.- "No fui yo quien cito a Candy! Te lo aseguro!"

"Como?".- dijo sin poder creer las palabras que Terry decía

"Alguien nos cito a los dos".- Terry metió su mano derecho a su bolsillo para sacar la nota que le habían dejado debajo de su puerta para encontrarse con Candy en el establo, la saco y le entrego la nota a los hermanos Cornwell para que la leyeran

Archie cogió la carta y la leyó en voz alta para que su hermano y las chicas puedan saber su contenido.- "Debo hablarte urgentemente, te espero a las 8 en el establo".- leyó y releyó la carta y era totalmente evidente para el.- "Esta no es la letra de Candy".- afirmo

"Es verdad! Esa no es su letra".- confirmo Stear al ver la carta

"Y de quien podrá ser?"

"Esta letra es de…".- dijo Stear, sabia de quien era la letra, y luego de analizarlo por un par de segundos ya estaba seguro de quien se trataba.- "Esta letra es de Eliza"

"Si hermano tienes razón es de Eliza".- esa letra era inconfundible y estaban totalmente seguro

"Están seguros?".- pregunto Patty aun sin poder creerlo

"Trato de cambiarla pero no tengo ninguna duda".- reafirmo Archie

"Que mala es Eliza".- dijo Annie, como era posible que existiera una persona tan mala como ella?

"Tenemos que mostrarle esto a la hermana Grey".- dijo Archie

"Quizás así podamos salvarla".- dijo Patty muy animada

"Lo ven demasiado fácil".- dijo Terry mientras miraba a través de su ventana a la ventana que estaba frente a la suya, a aquella ventana que tantas noches había visto solo para reconfortarse que su pecosa ya estaba durmiendo, esa ventana que veía tantas noches y se enojaba por saber que estaba tan cerca y no poder ir con ella, y ahora, miraba a esa ventana y sabia que ella no estaba ahí, y que quizás nunca más estaría ahí.- "La hermana Grey no dará su brazo a torcer"

"Entonces obliguemos a Eliza a decir la verdad! La hermana Grey tendrá que admitir su error y tendrá que perdonarla!".- dijo Archie aferrándose a esa última esperanza que tenían todos de salvar a Candy

* * *

….

"A donde me llevan que vamos tan lejos?" .- pregunto Eliza mientras caminaba bajo la luz del radiante sol por los jardines del colegio, habían camino ya por bastante tiempo y se habían alejado totalmente de los caminos regulares que utilizaban los alumnos

"Queremos hablarte de Candy".- dijo Patty deteniendo su andar y poniéndose frente a Eliza

"Santo dios no pensé que harían esto dos cobardes como ustedes".- dijo Eliza en tono burlón mirando tanto a Annie como a Patty como si fueran dos insectos que deben ser aplastados

"Ellas no hablaran,…. Sino nosotros".- dijo Stear mientras el y su hermano salían de su escondite de detrás de un gran árbol

"Archie…Stear… ustedes quieren chantajearme?".- continuo burlándose, sus primos no le inspiraban ni un poco de temor

"No venimos a chantajearte Eliza, no haremos nada si nos dices la verdad".- dijo Archie mientras la miraba con furia y mucho rencor

"Fuiste tú quien escribió esto verdad?".- dijo Stear mientras le mostraba la carta a Eliza

"No sé de qué hablan".- se hizo la desentendida

"No fijas mas Eliza! Esta es tu letra!".- dijo Archie acercándole mas al rostro la nota que ella habia escrito

"Tú lo crees así?".- dijo burlonamente, que ingenuo era su primo al pensar que ella le diría que efectivamente esa es su letra y que ella fue la que escribió eso para culpar a Candy

"Maldita! Te obligare a hablar!".- no aguanto mas y la tomo por el brazo fuertemente y la sacudió un poco para obligarla a que hable

"Vas a pegarle a una dama?".- dijo Eliza sin perder la calma, sabia que su primo nunca le daría un golpe o algo así

"Dama? Quien es la dama aquí? Solo veo frente a mi una zorra disfrazada de dama"

"Estúpido".- abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por el comentario que hizo su primo y se safo del agarre de su primo que ya comenzaba a lastimarla

"Eliza ayuda a Candy por favor!".- suplico Annie con lagrimas en los ojos

"No me vas a conmover con esas lagrimas"

"Eliza si tu dices la verdad a la hermana Grey ya no será expulsada".- explico Patty tratando de convencerla

"A ver un momento, ustedes hablan de que a Candy la expulsan por mi culpa… pero yo no sé nada de esto, no tengo la menor idea de lo que están hablando".- dijo fingiendo una cara angelical

"Eliza!".- dijeron las dos amigas sorprendidas por lo cara dura que podía ser esa chica

"Cretina yo te hare hablar!".- Archie no aguanto más y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle una lección pero fue detenido por su hermano que lo tomo por los hombros para que no haga ninguna locura

"Espera Archie! Eliza no dirá la verdad! Aunque la mates no hablara!".- dijo Stear tratando de calmar a su hermano, a pesar de que la maten a golpes ella no iba a decir nada y eso era mas que seguro

"Apostamos?".- Archie se soltó de su agarre y tomo a Eliza por los hombros sacudiéndola fuertemente

"Suéltame bruto!".- grito y con ayuda de Annie y Patty se soltó de las manos de Archie.- "Ahora si que deben preocuparse más por ustedes que por Candy".- dijo mientras se acomodaba su ropa

"Que dices?".- dijo el cuarteto al unísono

"Si la hermana Grey se entera que me trajeron aquí para chantajearme tendrá muchos problemas".- dijo dándoles una mirada de desprecio a cada uno de los presentes, esbozo una sonrisa diabólica y se detuvo en Archie.- "Bueno por esta vez no diré nada… Adiós!" .- y muy compante se fue del lugar a donde la habian llevado

"Y ahora qué hacemos?".- dijo Patty en susurros, el único plan que podía salvar a Candy se habia ido al tacho

* * *

…

"El tio abuelo le cancelara la adopción! Y ella no tendrá nada!".- dijo Archie mientras cubria con ambas manos su rostro

"No pero aquí en el colegio dejara mucho".- dijo Stear recordando todas las cosas buenas que hizo Candy.- "Nos ayudo mucho a todos, pero especialmente ayudo a dos personas a crecer".- dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa

"Dos personas?".- pregunto Archie sin entender

"A Patty y a Annie".- dijo Stear como si no fuera muy obvio.- "Candy las volvió fuertes y optimistas y… y ahora se sientes mas valientes e independientes"

"Quieres decir que por haber hecho eso Candy no debe quedarse más en el colegio?!".- dijo Archie exasperado por lo que su hermano decía

"No quise decir eso!".- dijo Stear tratando de justificarse pero fue interrumpido por Terry

"QUIEREN CALLARSE! SI VAN A DISCUTIR SERA MEJOR QUE SE VAYAN".- dijo Terry desecho, no sabía que podía hacer y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar los berrinches y pleitos de los dos hermano Cornwell, estaba demasiado preocupado por Candy y lo peor era que nada se le ocurría

"Nos estas echando? No estás preocupado por Candy? Como puedes estar tan tranquilo!"

"Estas tranquilo…".- pensó mientras se paraba y caminaba nuevamente hacia el balcón de su habitación.- "Como puedo estarlo".- continuo meditando, miro nuevamente a esa habitación fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que nada seria igual, nada...- "Váyanse por favor!"

"Eres un…".- intento acercarse pero fue detenido por Stear

"Archie! Será mejor que nos vayamos"

"Pero Stear!"

"Quedándonos no solucionaremos nada".- Stear hizo que su hermano saliera de su habitación y se quedo parado en la puerta de la habitación de Terry para decirle unas palabras, espero a que su hermano estuviera dentro y comenzó a hablar.- "Terry… Candy tuvo una vida muy dura es por eso que queremos que sea feliz… creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo y que también deseas lo mismo para ella".- sabia que Terry no era un mal chico, el sabía que quería mucho a Candy, se podía ver en su mirada cuanto estaba sufriendo y el profundo dolor que todo esto le provocaba, pero debían hacer algo pronto, salió de la habitación de Terry en silencio para ir a la suya y asi poder seguir pensando junto a su hermano si existía alguna posibilidad de poder ayudar a Candy

"Solo puedo imaginarme cuando habrá sufrido Candy, pero siempre esta alegre y nunca muestra el dolor de ser una huérfana".- pensó Terry mientras recordaba todos los momentos felices que tuvo con Candy, que prácticamente habian sido todos, ella siempre estaba alegre y motivando a todos, no le gustaba ver a nadie triste, y eso era una de las cosas que le fascino de ella, que a pesar de las cosas malas que pudieran estar pasando ella siempre le veía el lado bueno y positivo a la vida, siempre se puede sacar alguno de todo lo que ocurre y eso fue algo que ella le enseño.- "Y yo que he hecho de mi vida…. Me opuse a mi padre pero uso su dinero".- estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, el que siempre se sintió un chico rebelde pero usaba todo lo que su padre le daba, que estaba haciendo de su vida? Acaso siempre seria asi siempre? Que no pueda conseguir sus objetivos por merito propio? Siempre iba a necesitar a su padre para todo?.- "Maldición".- sumamente enojado dio un fuerte golpe al vidrio de la puerta de su balcón, su mano estaba sangrando pero el no le prestó atención al dolor.- "No permitiré que nadie dañe a Candy! Soy el único que puede protegerla".- dijo Terry mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos mirando al cielo, ese cielo que quizás Candy también este mirando, camino por el balcón y una sueva brisa golpeo su rostro, cerro los ojos e imagino aquellas tardes que paso con su pecosa en la segunda colina de Pony… aquellas tardes que parecían un recuerdo muy lejano ahora.- "Yo te ayudare pecosa"

* * *

…..

"Candy… mi pecosa… me quedare aquí hasta que amanezca".- dijo Terry mientras acomodaba un par de maneras para que pueda sentarse al lado de la puerta del lugar en donde se encontraba la pecosa encerrada.- "Si fuera mayor me iria del colegio con Candy, podríamos decir adiós sin preocupaciones y riéndonos".- una lagrima recorrió su rostro, él la seco suavemente y saco su pequeño tesoro de su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, la puso entre sus labios y comenzó a tocar una melodía conocida para la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta

"Me sentiría muy sola si tu no estuvieras aquí conmigo Klin… me haces muy feliz".- dijo la pecosa mientras abrazaba a su coati, de pronto una melodía conocía empezaba a llegar a sus oídos, sorprendida corrió hacia la puerta y se escuchaba mas fuerte aun la melodía… era Terry… su Terry el que estaba ahí, el era el único que sabia esa melodía… el estaba ahí, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella.- "Terry! Terry!".- grito con todas

"Candy! Tienes que ser fuerte! Animo".- dijo tratando de ahogar las lagrimas mientras intentaba de sonar animoso para su pecosa

"Si Terry pero tu no estabas castigado?".- dijo ella muy preocupada de que quizás la situación de Terry se agrave si lo encontraban ahi

"Al diablo con el castigo!".- grito suelto de huesos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, a pesar de todo y de la situación de Candy ella siempre se preocupaba por el

"Nunca cambiaras".- dijo Candy alegre al saber que Terry siempre estaría ahí para ella

"Nunca olvides esa risa! No llores nunca en situaciones difíciles!"

"Lo intentare!"

Terry comenzó a tocar nuevamente, mientras pensaba en la decisión que debia tomar.- "Tengo que tomar una determinación por Candy y por mi, tengo que hacerlo ahora".- era el momento, su peor miedo habia llegado y era el momento de hacerlo realidad, una situación que solo eran realidad en sus peores pesadillas, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, era ahora o nunca…. Todo sea por salvar a Candy… solo por ella iba a tomar la decsion mas difícil de su vida

"Terry?".- dijo Candy

"Dime pecosa".- Terry se detuvo de tocar para poder escuchar que le iba a decir

"Nunca te voy a olvidar".- no supo porque dijo eso pero salio desde lo mas profundo de su alma y corazón, algo en esa melodía se lo decía pero su cerebro no queria procesarlo, su corazón se empequeñecía pero ella queria no pensar en ello, solo disfrutar de ese instante que estaba pasando con Terry

Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, decirle todo lo que significaba ella para que, que sin ella no podia vivir, que sin ella no podia respirar, que era tan necesaria como el agua de cada dia, que los días que no la veía se transformaba en la personas mas insoportable del mundo, que ella era la única persona que lo conocía a la perfeccion, que ella era la única que lo hacia ser un mejor Terry cada dia, tantas cosas que harian la despedida aun mas dura y difícil, su corazón estaba roto en miles de pedazos, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir tocando la armonica, tocar y tocar hasta que le sangren los labios, hasta que se quede sin aliento.- "Yo tampoco pecosa".- fue lo único que pudo pensar, no quiso pensar en nada mas, porque si lo hacia no se iria de su lado jamás, y eso no podia permitírselo, habia tomado una decisión y debia cumplirla a como de lugar…

* * *

…

Notas:

Hola a todos! Perdón el abandono pero aca esta un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado! Los adoro a todos y espero que pasen unas lindas fiestas los quieroooooooooooooooo! Un beso enorme! Y enserio disculpen la demora

voten en el poll! sino atenganse a las consecuencias :) jaja los quiero!


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

"Ya es de día Klin! Debo haberme quedado dormida arrullada por la melodía de Terry".- se levanto con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar que su adorado Terry se había quedado con ella toda la noche tocando la armónica, no se sintió sola, sintió que por la armónica el le transmitía todo los sentimientos que el sentía por ella.- "Terry? Terry! Estas ahí?" grito para saber si su galante ingles aun seguía ahí pero nadie respondía.- "Seguro que se fue a su cuarto… fue tan dulce el tocar para mi durante toda la noche… no es verdad Klin?".- dijo muy alegre mientras miraba a su adorada mascota, pero esa sonrisa se borro al recordar que quizás este iba a ser el último día en el colegio.- "Ojala y la hermana Grey nos perdone y nos levante el castigo".- dijo aun con un hilo de esperanza, no podia ser que la hermana no se diera cuenta que no habia sido culpa de ellos, que todo habia sido un trampa y estaba segura que algo tenia que ver Eliza en todo esto… era tan obvio.- "Bueno… ya no pensemos eso no Klin? Todo saldrá bien… tuve un sueño sabes? Fue un poco extraño… estaba en un barco y estaba feliz, pero luego llegaba al hogar de Pony y veía a alguien de espaldas en la colina, fue raro, pero bonito… así que hoy será un buen día…tratemos de animarnos por hoy".- como ella siempre pensaba… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

* * *

…

"Así que viniste desde el colegio tan temprano por esa estupidez que dices es muy importante?".- dijo el duque sin mirar a su hijo mientras trataba de terminar su partida de criquet, le parecía muy raro que su hijo viniera a verlo tan temprano, su hijo no era una persona que en primer lugar se despertara tan temprano y en segundo lugar, Terry no iba esta casa a menos que sea solicitado por su padre… o en circunstancias extremas, era para pedir algo sumamente importante

"Por supuesto que para mí es MUY importante… Papa… y quiero que la ayudes".- habia salido muy temprano del colegio para poder hablar con su padre, ya que el duque era una persona muy ocupada el sabia que durante las mañanas, muy temprano, el estaba libre jugando un partido de cricket en el jardín trasero de la mansión, asi que con poca esperanza llego hacia la casa directamente a buscar al duque y como lo imagino estaba solo jugando en el jardín.

"Así que TU quieres que YO ayude a esa muchacha".- sabia que su hijo quería algo, muchas veces el deseo con todo su corazón que lo llame papá, pero casi siempre que lo decía era o porque queria algo o lo decía sarcásticamente, muchas veces hubiera deseado sentir un poco mas cariño de su parte… estaba vez iba a ser duro con el y no se las iba a dar tan fácil, su hijo habia llevado una simple y fácil vida gracias a el y a pesar de todas las cosas que el le daba como el dinero, el auto, las diversiones nunca recibió un gracias o muestra de su cariño, debía enmendar esas cosas y si su hijo no era agradecido por todo lo que su padre le daba iba a enseñarle una lección

"Si papa… por favor".- si podía iba suplicarle, a rogarle de rodillas si era posible… estaba totalmente desesperado, aunque al principio sabia que era una idea descabellada y no tenia muchas esperanzas quizás su padre se ablande y sea su padre por primera vez en su vida y lo ayude

"Solo me llamas papá cuando quieres pedirme un favor".- dijo el Duque deteniendo su juego mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos

"No puedo aceptar lo que ha hecho el colegio".- explico recordando como se los llevaron a el y a candy del establo como si fueran delincuentes, todo habia sido planeado por Eliza.- "La expulsan sin siquiera estudiar el caso! Candy no es culpable! Nos tendieron una trampa!"

"Terruce".- dijo su padre cansado de las excusas que decía su hijo

"Fue culpa de..".- trato de decirle lo que habían descubierto él y los primos de Candy pero fue interrumpido por su padre que se veía verdaderamente enojado

"Hasta aquí he sido demasiado comprensivo con tu conducta Terruce!".- fue suficiente para el duque, todo el tiempo habia tenido que oir a su hijo salirse con la suya y esta vez no lo iba a ayudar.- "Pero en este caso mi respuesta es NO! Esa chica debe ser expulsada".- sentencio finalmente

"Eh?! Y ENTONCES PORQUE NO ME EXPULSAN A MI?".- pregunto… pero la respuesta era más que obvia

"Porque yo hice demasiado por el colegio".- dijo el duque levantando la mirada para ver el rostro enojado de su hijo

"Por eso es que quiero que uses tu influencia".- dijo practicamente rogando, trato de razonar con su padre por ultima vez, se calmo y hablo despacio, quizás era el único modo de que su padre lo comprenda.- "Fue por culpa mia que Candy se metió en este lio"

"No no pienso hacerlo! No me parece que Candy sea una buena chica para ti".- dijo, si esa chica era capaz de encontrarse a solas y en la oscuridad con un chico sin lugar a dudas no era una muchacha tan decente como Terry queria hacerle creer, quizás sea una caza fortunas, todo le parecía muy conveniente, ser relacionada con el duque o que lleguen a tener un lazo fuerte como el matrimonio le convendría mucho a la familia Andley mas que a la del duque

"Entonces quiere decir papa que tu no me ayudaras a salvarla".- dijo Terry resignado y con el corazón roto, una vez mas habia perdido la esperanza en su padre

"Asi es y es mi última palabra Terruce".- dijo tajantemente, no podia permitir que su hijo, el heredero al ducado estuviera relacionado con algún tipo de escándalo por una muchachita desesperada por escalar socialmente

"No debí venir, no debí venir".- pensó mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, apreto fuertemente su mandíbula para calmarse.- "Sabia que esto iba pasar pero quise creer q me ayudaría".- respiro hondo para poder hablar pero el dolor de su pecho crecía, había tenido tanta ilusión de que su padre por primera vez lo apoyara y le diera un voto de confianza pero no fue asi, y nunca sucedería.- "Papa… si se hubiera tratado de mi te aseguro que no hubiera venido y tu lo sabes… pero nunca más lo hare solucionare mis problemas SOLO… adiós para siempre papa".- dijo sin mirarlo, esta era la última vez que le pedia algo a su padre y además… esta iba a ser la última vez que vería a su padre, desde ahora todo iba a ser diferente, desde ahora haría las cosas por si mismo y por más que lo necesitase NUNCA mas iría en su búsqueda para pedirle ayuda, nunca mas.

"Terruce! Terruce!".- trato de seguirlo pero su hijo fue mas rápido y salio corriendo de la casa, cuando el duque pensó que lo habia alcanzado su hijo simplemente había desaparecido, por un momento el duque pensó que se trataba de una de las miles de rabietas de su hijo, que esto se le pasaría y que nuevamente vendría a su casa a pedirle dinero, pero un frio helado se apodero de él que llego hasta su corazón, habia algo en la mirada de su hijo que le decía que esto era real, que quizás sea la ultima vez que veria a su hijo, no lo iba a permitir, no podia perder a su hijo y el no iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana, esta vez no se saldría con la suya.- "BISHOP! BISHOP! VEN INMEDIATAMENTE! BISHOP!"

"Dígame duque que necesita?".- dijo Bishop que llego preocupado luego de escuchar los gritos del Duque

"Debemos mandar un par de hombres a que vigilen a mi hijo".- ordeno el duque

"Sucede algo con el joven Terruce?"

"Quiere huir del colegio… y lo mas probable es que se vaya hacia América".- si es que en algún momento Terruce dejara Londres seguramente iría a buscar a Eleanor, ya que anteriormente le había pedido que viva con ella, asi que quizás ese sea uno de sus destinos

"Entiendo Duque, mandare a un grupo de mis mejores hombres a vigilarlo a distancia y con discreción"

"Mantenme informado de todos sus movimientos… en especial si quiere dejar Londres".- dijo tratando de mostrarse indiferente

"Como usted diga Duque, con su permiso"

"Bishop".- dijo antes de que este saliera

"Si Duque"

"No lo pierdan de vista… Terruce es muy astuto, se puede dar cuenta rápidamente de que algo raro ocurre".- dijo tratando de controlar sus emociones, estaba enojado y preocupado a la misma vez… conocía muy bien a Terry y si este en algún momento decidiera huir nada ni nadie lo detendría, pero el debia ser mas astuto y vigilarlo a cada paso que diera

"Entiendo señor, descuide, permio"

* * *

….

"Que larga fue la misa no?".- comento una chica mientras salian de la iglesia del colegio San Pablo

"Si pero creo que es porque la hermana Grey esta preocupada".- dijo otra chica que caminaba por ella

"Si por lo de Terry y Candy".- dijo otra chica que se unió a ese grupo

"Todo el mundo habla del asunto".- susurro Luisa a Eliza y a Sandra con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

"Es el mayor escándalo desde que se fundo el colegio".- dijo Sandra mientras escuchaba como otro grupo de chicas también hablaban sobre Terry y Candy

"Mucho mejor, así habrá más motivos para que la expulsen… ya nunca mas podrá regresar a este colegio".- dijo Eliza complacida, era lo mejor que le pudo pasar, que Candy este prácticamente fuera del colegio era lo que siempre habia deseado desde un principio, y ahora tendría el camino libre para conquistar a Terry

"Mira Eliza".- susurro Luisa a su amiga para que se diera cuenta quien caminaba a paso rápido hacia ellas

"Es Terry".- dijo ella emocionada al ver que Terry se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella, quizás por fin se habia dado cuenta de que ella era la indicada para él, quizás por fin esta vez la invitaría a pasar la tarde juntos … eso debia ser, sino para que otro motivo se acercaría tan presuroso hacia donde se encontraba?

"Viene hacia aquí".- dijo Luisa muy nerviosa y entusiasmada de que el chico mas guapo del colegio se acercara hacia donde estaba

Terry no podía ver bien, estaba tan enojado que veía todo de color rojo… habia estado tratando de evitar a todo el mundo en el colegio aquella mañana, el único motivo por el cual habia decidido ir era para hablar con los primos de Candy, había decidido salir a caminar cuando justo la misa de todos los días habia terminado y todos los alumnos salian como ganado de la iglesia, Terry trato de esquivar a la mayoría pero justo, en su camino y frente a él apareció Eliza, aquel mounstro que había matado en sueños, aquella serpiente despreciable que le arrebataba lo que mas habia querido en todo este tiempo, la tenia ahí, a la alcance de su mano y esta vez no era un sueño, se enojo tanto y empezó a avanzar hacia ella como si de un robot se tratara, no podia detenerse, las piernas no le respondían y cada vez se encontraba mas y mas cerca de ella, hasta que llego el momento del encuentro, sus piernas se detuvieron de repente, la miro fijamente a los ojos sin saber que hacer o decir, solo sentia como el odio y el asco crecia dentro de él… .- "Como era posible que alguien detestara tanto a otra persona?".- pensó

"Terry… Terry yo… yo queria".-dijo tartamudeando para fingir dulzura e inocencia, muy pocas veces le sucedia pero estaba entusiasmada, nunca antes Terry se habia acercado a ella por ningún motivo y esta era una oportunidad que de ninguna manera iba a desperdiciar

Escucharla hablar fingiendo inocencia, fingiendo ser una persona dulce y amable fue lo ultimo que pudo aguantar, el asco llego a crecer de un tamaño indescriptible que no pudo contenerse, dio un paso mas cerca a ella, vio como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y no aguanto mas… simplemente el asco salio de su ser o mejor dicho de su boca en forma de un escupitajo

"Ohhh".- Eliza recibió el escupitajo en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que se sonrojara desmedidamente y sus ojos se empezaran a llenar de lagrimas

"Eliza Eliza!".- grito luisa tratando de limpiar a su amiga

"Estás bien?".- pregunto la otra amiga sujetándola por la espalda

Terry no pudo creer lo que habia hecho, nunca antes había escupido a alguien… aunque se lo mereciera pero fue tanto su desprecio hacia ella y tanta la hipocresía que no pudo resistir, asi que lo hecho echo estaba, y sin ninguna culpa se dio media vuelta y camino nuevamente hacia los jardines del colegio para perderse entre ellos sin ser detenido por nadie

"Dejenme sola!".- Eliza salió corriendo en llanto hacia su habitación, esta era la cosa más horrible y bochornosa que alguna vez le habia sucedido y nunca jamás se lo iba a perdonar a Terry

* * *

…

No era que Terry estuviera orgullo de lo que le habia hecho a Eliza, pero tenia tanto rencor dentro suyo, tanto desprecio por ella, que fue la única reacción que tuvo, estuvo mal, lo sabia, pero no pudo contenerse. Camino muy lentamente por los pasillos del real colegio San Pablo, aquellos pasillos por los cuales sus antepasados habian caminado, incontables veces su padre le dijo que su tatara abuelo se habia graduado de ahí con honores y muchos antiguos monarcas también, que este era el mejor colegio de todos y que lo iba a transformar en el futuro duque de Grandchester, ese apellido que para su padre lo era todo y para el significaba tan poco, porque le daba tanta importancia? Era tan solo un apellido, y eso no te convierte en bueno o mala persona, ahora todo tenia sentido, tantos años renegando de ese apellido que solo le habia traido desgracias y tristezas, pero ya no mas, ahora haría las cosas a su modo e intentaría ser feliz a como diera lugar, porque los apellidos y ni siquiera el dinero pudo hacerlo feliz en todos estos años… no se habia dado cuenta pero sus pies se habian detenido frente a una gran puerta de madera parecida a la caoba, nunca se habia tomado el tiempo para admirar la decoración del colegio, todo era tan antiguo pero distinguido a la vez… una elegancia única .- "Con razón todos los hijos de los ricos quieren venir aquí".- pensó mientras esbozando una sonrisa de lado y observando por ultima vez el interior del colegio, dio un sonoro suspiro y respiro con mucha calma mientras miraba hacia la puerta que tenia frente a él, tomo la perilla con su mano derecha y sin tocar entro a la habitación.

"Terruce que haces aquí?".- dijo la hermana Grey al verlo entrar tan sorpresivamente a su oficina

"Quisiera hablar con usted hermana".- se acerco hacia el escritorio de la rectora muy despacio

"Acaso no sabes de que no puedes salir de tu cuarto?".- dijo la hermana enojada al verlo en su oficina, por el castigo el joven Grandchester estaba prohibido de salir de su habitación pero como era costumbre del joven futuro duque nunca obedecía las reglas ni sus ordenes.

"Es solo un momento hermana".- pidió mientras se detenia unos centímetros antes del mueble del madera que lo separaba de la hermana

"NO! Vete inmediatamente".- era increíble la desobediencia de ese muchacho y no iba a tener consideración con el , iba a respetar el castigo aunque él no lo quisiera

"ESCUCHEME! ES MI ULTIMO PEDIDO! NO LE ROBARE MUCHO TIEMPO HERMANA".- la miro firme y decidido a obligarla a escucharlo si era necesario, no se detendría con nada ya que esta iba a ser la ultima vez que estuviera parado frente a ella, tenia que hablarle sea como sea

"Nunca antes lo había visto así".- pensó la hermana al ver la mirada de Terry tan triste y decido al mismo tiempo, nunca antes había visto a Terry de esa manera… tan vulnerable, siempre que ella y el hablaban había sido como si fuera una batalla campal, siempre tan caprichoso y mal educado, siempre logrando lo que quería, pero esta vez era diferente, era como si en su mirada le suplicara por una oportunidad mas pero al mismo tiempo veía rastros de soberbia en ella, como si su orgullo por un instante estuviera siendo doblegado ante sus ojos.- "Esta bien Terruce, toma asiento y se breve".- dijo sorprendida y tratando de disimularlo lo mas posible, tomo asiento también y espero a que Terry hablara

"Gracias".- no se sentó pero si le agradeció por esta ultima oportunidad que le brindaba

"De que quieres hablarme?"

"Hermana Grey… usted no piensa cambiar su decisión sobre Candy".- dijo Terry en un tono muy calmado

"Todavía insistes con eso? Mi decisión no cambiara! No pueden estar los dos juntos en el colegio San Pablo".- dijo irritada, ese era un tema que deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser sea olvidado lo mas pronto posible, una noticia asi no podia trascender porque crearía una mala imagen al real colegio San Pablo

"En ese caso hermana debiera echarme a mí… si no podemos seguir en el colegio juntos… seré yo quien me vaya".- dijo mientras sentia un dolor en el pecho de tristeza

"Estas hablando enserio Terry?".- estaba atónita, Terry estaba intercambio su suerte por esa muchacha?

"Si hermana".- dijo transmitiendo en el tono de su voz toda la tristeza que habia en su alma

"No no puedes!".- se levanto de pronto por lo que Terry le estaba diciendo.- "Que le diré yo al duque de Grandchester?".- no podia permitir que el hijo del Duque se vaya, que seria del colegio sin su ayuda

"No tendrá que decirle nada"

"Que?".- dijo sin entender

"No es necesario que le diga nada hermana… no usare mas el apellido Grandchester".- dijo decidido, ya era momento de ser Terry y no uno de los Grandchester, era momento de vivir su vida y no bajo la sombra de una familia de duques y reyes, ni el dinero ni el apellido le habian dado la felicidad que merecía, asi que desde ahora en adelante la buscaría por sus propios medios y … asi por fin ser feliz

"Como dices Terruce?".- no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, Terry dejándolo todo… por esta chica?

"Con permiso hermana".- era todo lo que tenia que decir y era momento de marcharse a vivir su vida

"Un momento Terry!".- trato de detenerlo en un momento desesperado… que cuentas le iba a dar al duque sobre esto?

"Adiós hermana Grey".- le regalo una sonrisa de lado, camino hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás salio de la habitación

"Terry…".- no pudo pronunciar otra palabra, era todo real? Era cierto lo que habia hecho Terry?

* * *

….

El viento soplaba con delicadeza y rozaba su mejilla como si de una caricia se tratara, el paisaje parecía estar mas verde que de costumbre, parecía que se despedía de el regalándole la mejor de las vistas, estar en la segunda colina de pony era como si se encontrara en casa, se sentía tan bien y tan agusto ahí que hubiera deseado no irse jamás, estar ahí le hacia pensar que ella estaba ahí también con él, podia escuchar su risa y su forma de hablar, tantas veces que habian estado juntos ahí viendo los atardeceres, trepando arboles, jugando, peleando, ahora tan solo formaban parte de sus mas atesorados recuerdos… "Esta colina se parece mucho a una que tenia en el Hogar de Pony es por eso que la llamo la segunda colina de Pony".- recordó y le dolia en el alma pensar que estaría ahí por ultimas vez, su corazón se partia aun mas al darse cuenta que al dia siguiente a esta hora ya no estaría en Londres, ya no pisaría el mismo suelo que ella, sino que estaría lejos de ahí para seguir su camino, dejando atrás todo, a su padre, al dinero y al apellido, ahora todo lo que tenia era él, un nombre y un sueño… ojala que algún dia ella pueda perdonarlo, ojala y pueda entender que todo lo que estaba haciendo era mas doloroso para el que para ella y que todo lo hacia para que ella pudiera quedarse y seguir su camino, que su familia no la rechace por su culpa y que se convierta en la dama que todos esperaban que sea… esbozo una sonrisa al pensar en ella como toda una dama de sociedad, eso significaría que ya no podría trepar arboles ni enojarse hasta el punto de parecer una mona… rio para si mismo al recordar todas las veces que el le hizo saber que parecía una mona y que las pecas de su rostro se encendian mas cada vez que ella se enojaba con él.- "Tarzán pecosa? Que nombre tan horrible! Como se te ocurren esas cosas Terry!"… suspiro y nuevamente la tristeza lo invadió, metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo y toco su pequeño tesoro que lo llevaba a todos lados, era la armonica que su querida Candy le habia regalado para que dejara de fumar, y ahora mas que nunca la cuidaría como si fuera oro, este iba a ser uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de los momentos mas felices que vivio en toda su vida.- "Hice lo que debia, nunca mas volveré aquí y… nunca mas volveré a ver a Candy… me ire en seguida, cuanto antes… mejor".- trago en seco, dio una ultima mirada a su colina y camino sin mirar atrás, tragándose su tristeza y su melancolía.

* * *

…

"Apurate Stear! Que a este paso no va a estar terminado para el dia de hoy!".- dijo Archie tratando de apresuar a su hermano

"No desesperes Archie ya casi termino!".- dijo mientras le daba lo últimos toques a su nuevo invento.-

"Ehh? Terry! que bueno que estas aquí".- dijo Archie aliviado de que Terry se encontrara justo en el momento adecuado

"Quedate y te mostrare mi ultimo invento… esta genial!".- dijo Stear mientras hacia una seña con su mano invitando a Terry a acercare mas

"Que es?".- pregunto Terry con curiosidad

"Un detector de mentiras".- dijo Stear emocionado

"No durmió en toda la noche para poder construirlo y asi poder salvar a Candy".- comento Archie, habian estado pensando durante bastante tiempo que podrían hacer para poder ayudar a Candy y para desmentir a Eliza y esto fue lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir

"Con esto descubriré la patraña de Eliza".- dijo Stear

"Tenemos que irnos Stear…ven con nosotros Terry".- dijo Archie

Terry habia estado observando el optimismo de los dos hermanos, cuando habian estado trabajando para poder ayudar a Candy y le aliviaba totalmente saber que su pecosa siempre estaría bien y segura si es que sus dos primos estaban siempre con ella y Terry les estaría agradecido de por vida.- "Quiero agradecerles a ustedes dos… ya no tendrán que preocuparse por Candy".- dijo mientras estiraba la mano y saludaba a cada uno de los jóvenes Cornwell

"Ojala estes en lo cierto".- dijo Archie un poco confundido pero aliviado al mismo tiempo

"Oh… tienes manos delgadas, buenas para construir inventos! Terry no te gustaría ayudarme a inventar?".- dijo Stear mientras recibia el saludo de Terry

"Me encantaría".- les regalo una amplia sonrisa, se separo un poco de ello y finalmente … se despidió.- "Adiós".- se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás, los minutos en el san Pablo estaban contados

"Terry esta distinto hoy… verdad?.- pudo escuchar que dijo uno de los hermanos Cornwell mientras se alejaba por el gran jardín del colegio, le pesaba el corazón a medida que se iba alejando cada vez mas del lugar donde estaba la persona mas especial para el .- "Mi pasa juventud… mi pasado amor…. adiós Candy"

* * *

….

ya se que los tenia abandonados pero no me he olvidado de ustedes! gracias x seguir leyendo los quiero un monton 3


End file.
